Mas Sehun!
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: Luhan, anak pecicilan yang 'katanya' pemalu dan gak peka luar biasa itu, naksir kakak kelasnya yang dia sebut-sebut Mas Sehun. Mas Sehun itu judes, ngomongnya irit, galak, pokoknya susah di deketin! Tapi, Luhan gak mau nyerah gitu aja! [HUNHAN] [BOYSLOVE] Indonesia!AU
1. Luhan's Diary

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **Mas Sehun!**

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian_ — Indonesia!AU, BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

 **Summary :** Luhan, anak pecicilan yang 'katanya' pemalu itu, naksir Kakak kelasnya yang dia sebut-sebut Mas Sehun. Mas Sehun itu judes, ngomongnya irit, galak, pokoknya susah di deketin! Tapi, Luhan gak mau nyerah gitu aja!

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Luhan's Diary**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dear Diary…_

—Lalu Luhan mencoret kalimat di atas dengan ganas—

Duh, kok aku malah jadi kayak cewek sih nulis-nulis diary? Ini 'kan bukan diary! Bukan! Ini cuma… uhm, apa ya? Catatan! Iya, catatan curhatanku yang aku sengaja tulis di belakang buku catatan Sosiologi. Mumpung lagi nggak ada guru, dan aku males curhat ke Baekhyun karna anak itu ember, jadi aku mau curhat di sini aja.

Kenalin, nama aku Luhan. Kalo malem biasa di panggil Lusiana—Nggak, nggak! Becanda. Orang-orang biasa manggil aku Lulu, tapi aku kesel kalau ada yang manggil kayak gitu. Karna mirip nama kucing tetanggaku, dan kedengerannya feminim banget. Aku 'kan cowok! _Manly_ lagi! jadi gak pantes dipanggil Lulu. Geli banget dengernya. Apalagi kalo Baekhyun yang manggil, pasti anak itu bakal nambahin kata 'Sayang' di belakangnya.

"Lulu Sayaaaang!"

Tuh, Baekhyun sering manggil aku kayak gitu. Dikira aku anaknya kali, ya? Ah, Baekhyun 'kan emang absurd, alay. Lho, ini kenapa jadi bahas Baekhyun sih? aku gak mau menuh-menuhin catatanku ini cuma karna bahas si tengil itu.

Jadi… aku mau bahas apa, ya?

Aku lupa.

Aduh.

—dua menit kemudian—

Ah, iya! Aku nulis catetan ini karna aku mau bahas kegiatanku di sekolah yang akhir-akhir ini bikin aku semangat ikut Ekstrakurikuler Pramuka. Awalnya, aku cuma ikut Ekskul futsal aja di sekolah, soalnya aku 'kan seneng main bola tuh, tapi si Osis biadab alias Kak Chanyeol malah nyuruh aku ikut Ekskul Pramuka yang katanya mulai jadi ekskul wajib itu. Ngeselin banget emang. Aku 'kan gak suka panas-panasan… apalagi kalo harus di jemur di lapangan setiap hari sabtu sampe sore. Nanti kalo aku jadi item kayak Kak Jongin, gimana? Aku gak mau! Nanti yang keliatan cuma gigi aku doang. Pokoknya aku gak mau item!

Lagian, aku juga gak tau apa-apa soal Pramuka. Semasa aku hidup, aku gak pernah ikut kegiatan pramuka-pramukaan. Aku lebih seneng ngoper bola ke gawang, terus selebrasi bareng tim-ku.

Dan hari itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya aku ikut ekskul pramuka bareng Baekhyun. Kami jadi anak baru di sana. Baekhyun sih seneng-seneng aja, soalnya ada Kak Chanyeol. Kak Chanyeol itu pacarnya Baekhyun.

 _Kok homo?_

Iyalah! Ini 'kan emang cerita tentang homo. Kamu gak suka? Yaudah, gak usah baca catatan aku. Aku gak nyuruh kamu buat suka kok, walau tampangku ganteng begini.

Lagian, cinta itu 'kan gak mandang gender. Eh udah deh, aku gak mau bahas itu. nanti malah panjang.

Oke lanjut, jadi hari itu aku ikut pramuka. Aku kesel, karna harus ikut sesuatu yang dipaksa begini. Aku gak suka dipaksa! Lagian, kalo ikut ekskul macem begini pasti harus siap-siap selalu dikerjain sama kakak-kakak kelas. Aku 'kan gak suka dikerjain! Belum lagi nanti pasti disuruh belajar Semaphore, Pioneering, Sandi-sandi, buat tandu, morse, P3K—ah pokoknya aku gak suka! Walaupun aku cinta alam dan suka kemah, tapi aku gak tertarik sama kegiatan-kegiatan yang di dalam pramuka. Aku lebih seneng naik gunung, buat tenda, terus foto-foto di sana. Bukan buat yang lain-lain macem di pramuka.

Tapi nyatanya, selalu ada kebahagiaan dibalik kesulitan (ini kata pepatah orangtua, sih. aku gak tau orangtuanya siapa, jadi jangan tanya aku ya..) hari itu aku resmi jadi anak pramuka dan hari itu juga aku berikrar sama Tri Satya dan Dasa Darma kalo aku bakal rajin pramuka karna ada seseorang menarik perhatianku di sana.

Kalian mau tau siapa yang bikin aku jadi seneng sama pramuka?

—Luhan berhenti menulis sebentar untuk menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu—

Orang itu adalah kakak kelas yang kebetulan berperan penting di ekskul pramuka. Dia jadi Pembina sekaligus seksi kedisiplinan. Aku masih ingat waktu Kakak ganteng itu membacakan Tri Satya seraya menaruh satu tangannya yang terkepal di dada sambil mengikrarkan Tri Satya dengan tegas dan penuh penghayatan. Aku langsung suka! Rasanya aku gak mau berkedip. Aku baru itu melihatnya. Dia tinggi, badannya bagus banget mungkin karna sering pramuka dan naik gunung. Wajahnya ganteng. Ganteng banget! Alisnya tebal, matanya tajam, rahangnya tegas, rambutnya hitam sehitam biji kedelai yang di iklan kecap-kecap itu lho! pokoknya kakak itu lebih kece dari Troye Sivan! Mario Maurer saja lewat sama dia! Tapi yang aneh, kulit kakak itu putih banget, mirip mayat hidup. Padahal 'kan seharusnya dia item kayak kak Jongin karna keseringan ikut pramuka.

Walau aku udah dua tahun sekolah di sini, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku liat kakak itu. Apa mungkin kakak itu gak pernah keluar kelas, ya? Ah masa sih? dia kan anggota Osis, jadi pasti lebih banyak kegiatan di luar kelas. Atau aku yang terlalu sibuk di kelas?

Hari itu aku janji bakal jadi anak pramuka yang rajin dan baik. Biar bisa terus ngelihat kakak itu. Hehehe. Kakak ganteng itu gak seperti Kak Chanyeol atau Kak Jongin yang masih bisa becanda sama yang lain, dia itu dingin banget. Ngeliat orang seolah-olah _'Apa liat-liat?! Mau di tendang?!_ ' pokoknya judes banget, gak bersahabat sama sekali! Juga, kakak itu galaknya bukan main. Dia seneng banget ngehukum anak-anak yang telat dateng atau lupa memakai atribut pramuka. Hukumannya juga berat-berat. Kakak itu seneng banget ngebentak anak-anak, bikin anak-anak ciut, termasuk aku. Tapi aku masih tetep suka. Hehe.

Nama kakak ganteng itu adalah Oh Sehun.

Aku biasa manggilnya… Mas Sehun.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Bersambung—**_

.

.

* * *

 **Dobby's cuap-cuap :**

Gak tau ini gue buat apaan. Jangan nanya! Pokoknya gue gak tau! /gelindingan/ tapi yang jelas ini bakal gue publish cepet. Huehuehue. Bisa 2-3 hari sekali xD

ps : UL sama Schepsel Hel nyusul ya.


	2. Luhan Jadi Anak Pramuka

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **Mas Sehun!**

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Luhan Jadi Anak Pramuka**

* * *

Luhan mengentak-entakan kakinya kesal. Lelaki berusia 17 tahun itu sudah memakai seragam lengkap pramuka, ekskul barunya. Seragam pramukanya juga sudah lengkap dengan badge gudep, badge tunas kelapa, kacu berserta ring dan talikur. Dia juga memakai kaus kaki hitam dengan rajutan tunas kelapa di sampingnya. Sejak kedatangannya dua menit lalu, lelaki manis itu sudah menjadi bahan kegemasan kakak-kakak kelasnya. Baekhyun sudah kabur duluan, menghampiri Chanyeol yang sibuk mengatur barisan anak-anak. Luhan ditinggal sendirian, di tengah-tengah kakak-kakak cewek agresif ini yang terus memekik _'Ya ampun! Ada anak SD nyasar ke sini!'_

Sialan.

Luhan tidak tahu dari segi mana dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Apa karna rambutnya yang berponi? Atau seragam pramukanya yang konyol? Luhan tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, kakak-kakak ini masih saja menahannya dengan berdalih bahwa mereka harus mengenal anak baru. Padahal, Luhan sudah sering bertemu mereka di sekolah. Luhan tidak bisa marah atau berteriak kesal, dia harus sopan pada yang lebih tua, itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh Mama-nya. Jadi, lelaki mungil itu hanya tersenyum paksa kala tangan-tangan agresif kakak-kakak ini menyentuh-nyentuh pipinya, menarik-nariknya gemas.

Padahal, Luhan sudah berusaha ganteng. Dia mau jadi anak baru yang menyita perhatian di hari pertamanya jadi anak pramuka. Tetapi yang ada, bukan karna kegantengan wajahnya—alih-alih manis— dia malah menyita perhatian dengan wajah manisnya. Luhan juga terlihat seperti anak SD nyasar karna memakai seragam pramuka dan atribut lengkapnya. Coba saja jika Luhan memakai baret atau riboni di kepalanya, dia pasti benar-benar disangka anak SD.

"Kak, aku mau baris dulu," Luhan akhirnya membuka suara setelah bermenit-menit hanya terdiam membiarkan wajahnya di _usel-usel_ oleh kakak kelasnya. heran, apa mereka tidak pernah melihat makhluk se-manis dirinya ya?

Luhan mulai narsis. _Uhuk._

"Ya udah, deh. Tas-nya di taruh di kelas kosong sana aja, abis itu kamu langsung baris di barisan anak kelas sebelas, ya." ujar salah satu kakak kelas yang Luhan ketahui namanya adalah Kak Jessica. Kak Njess, begitulah Luhan memanggilnya. Agak alay memang, tapi yaa… namanya aja Luhan. bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak alay, walau kadang sikap alay-nya itu dia sembunyi-sembunyikan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, kak."

"Hati-hati nyasar, dek Luhan!"

Luhan merengut mendengar teriakan kakak-kakak agresif itu yang diselingi tawa. Memangnya dia anak kecil apa yang harus diperingatkan begitu? Luhan 'kan sudah besar, sudah 17 tahun, dia juga lelaki! Lelaki _manly_ , macho, gagah, jantan dan ganteng! Jadi, Luhan tidak bakalan nyasar.

"Dek, mau kemana?"

Mata kiri Luhan berkedut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu kakak kelas yang melintas di depannya. Sudah cukup! Luhan tidak mau harga dirinya terinjak seperti ini lagi! ini namanya pelecehan, penistaan umur!

"Aku bukan dedek-dedek! Jangan panggil aku dedek!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan sudah berbaris rapi di samping Baekhyun, masih dengan wajah merengut. Wajahnya juga memerah, karna terik matahari yang terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya. Dia tidak terbiasa panas-panasan, walaupun Luhan sering ikut futsal, tapi 'kan dia main futsalnya di dalam stadion, lapangan _indoor_. Jadi tidak terkena matahari secara langsung. Luhan tidak terbiasa, atau setidaknya belum terbiasa. Baekhyun juga sama sepertinya, apalagi anak itu termasuk tipe anak alay yang sangat menjaga kulit putih mulusnya. Anak tengil itu bahkan nyaris menghabiskan satu botol sunblock sebelum berangkat pramuka tadi. Benar-benar alay 'kan?

Baekhyun terus cengar-cengir di sampingnya, sibuk mengagumi Kak Chanyeol yang sedang merapikan barisan dengan komandonya. Luhan mendengus. Menurutnya, Kak Chanyeol itu seperti memiliki alter-ego. Dia itu sangat jahil, iseng, suka nyengir gak jelas dan berisik, tetapi jika sudah menyangkut ekskul kesayangannya ini, Ketua Osis itu berubah jadi sosok yang lain. Dia tegas, galak, suka ngebentak-bentak, dan semua ekspresi bodohnya hilang entah kemana. Luhan kadang merinding membayangkan Baekhyun yang dibentak-bentak oleh suara bass Kak Chanyeol ketika mereka sedang bertengkar. Baekhyun yang gampang mewek dan mungil itu pasti menyedihkan sekali jika harus kena bentakan super bass dari Kak Chanyeol.

"Upacara apel pembukaan pramuka siap dilaksanakan. Masing-masing barisan menyiapkan barisannya."

Apel pembukaan dimulai, semua anak-anak berbaris rapi dengan tegap. Upacara pembukaan ini berbeda dengan Upacara hari senin. Tidak ada pengibaran bendera, ataupun pembacaan Undang-undang Dasar. Yang ada, hanya pembacaan Tri Satya, Dasa Dharma Pramuka, amanat Pembina upacara dan Doa. Setelah upacara, maka anak-anak akan dibagikan tugas. Biasanya, untuk anak kelas sepuluh masuk ke dalam kelas untuk materi-materi, dan anak kelas sebelas di lapangan. Darimana Luhan tau ini? Oh, tentu saja dari si centil Baekhyun! Sebelum keduanya menjadi anak pramuka, Baekhyun sudah menjelaskannya banyak hal tentang ekskul yang satu itu, sumbernya dari Chanyeol. karna mana mungkin Baekhyun tahu-menahu soal pramuka, anak itu hanya sibuk dengan perawatan tubuh dan drama-drama Korea-nya. Iya, Baekhyun itu pecinta drama Korea atau sebut saja dia K-Drama Lovers!

Makanya hidup anak itu penuh dengan drama.

"Tri Satya…,"

Luhan yang tadinya tengah menunduk, memandangi sepatu hitam mengkilapnya itu, langsung mendongak ketika mendengar suara baritone dengan aksen sedikit cadel itu memenuhi lapangan. Mata rusanya langsung mencari-cari sumber suara, dan dia menemukan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan tangan terkepal di depan dada —berikrar— khidmat tengah mengucapkan Tri Satya yang diikuti oleh semua anak, kecuali Luhan.

Luhan tidak berkedip.

"—Demi Kehormatanku, aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh menjalankan kewajibanku terhadap Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan Negara—"

Ya ampun.

Itu siapa, sih?

Luhan baru kali ini melihat ada lelaki yang tampannya seperti itu. dia kira, selama ini dia yang paling tampan, tetapi sepertinya dia kalah jauh dengan lelaki itu. Luhan iri! Jelas saja, lelaki yang sedang mengucapkan Tri Satya itu memiliki tubuh tinggi yang tegap sekali, seragam pramuka dengan berbagai badge terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya yang proposional, suara baritone tegasnya, tatapan tajam mematikannya—Ya ampun! Siapa sih dia? Siapa? Apa dia anak TNI yang di utus untuk mengajar Pramuka di sini?

Luhan mulai kepo. Memenuhi otaknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak bisa dia jawab.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ingin bertanya, siapa lelaki ganteng itu. Tetapi teman pendeknya itu tengah mengikrarkan Tri Satya dengan penuh khidmat. Baekhyun bahkan memejamkan matanya dan berdiri sangat tegap, seolah-olah dia sedang berjanji untuk menjaga negara dari ancaman bom nuklir.

Dasar alay!

Ketika pembacaan Tri Satya selesai, dilanjutkan dengan pembacaan Dasa Dharma, tetapi bukan lelaki itu yang membacakannya melainkan orang lain. Luhan merengut, padahal dia masih ingin mendengar suara berat-berat cadel itu. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa! karna Luhan masih bisa melihat lelaki itu di sana, di depan lapangan, berbaris dengan petugas Upacara lainnya.

Luhan tersenyum-senyum, mulai bertingkah idiot.

Aduh, itu siapa, sih?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan kira, setelah ini dia dibiarkan masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mendapatkan materi. Tetapi nyatanya, dia harus tetap di lapangan. Tadi kak Chanyeol bilang, anak-anak yang baru masuk pramuka harus di lapangan untuk belajar PBB dasar dari para Pembina. Luhan sukses merengut _season_ dua. Dia tidak suka baris-berbaris. Dia tidak suka pramuka. Eh, sepertinya dia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu terus ya? Ah masa bodoh! Luhan 'kan memang tidak suka ekskul ini.

Luhan menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Matahari masih sama kejamnya seperti tadi. Ini baru jam dua, dan akan selesai jam lima sore. Luhan yakin, kulitnya pasti akan belang-belang setelah ini.

Anak-anak baru yang mengikuti pramuka ada sekitar 30-an, itu yang dari kelas sebelas. Sementara yang kelas sepuluh ada sekitar 40-an. Barisan mereka dipisahkan dan pastinya akan dibimbing oleh Pembina yang berbeda. Dan sepertinya Luhan benar-benar mendapat kebahagiaan di tengah-tengah kesialannya ini, karna yang menghampiri barisan mereka adalah kakak ganteng yang membaca Tri Satya tadi.

Luhan nyengir, ekspresinya langsung berubah menjadi penuh pelangi menggelikan. Dia juga mendengar bisik-bisik teman-temannya yang terpesona oleh kakak itu.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun. Saya yang akan membimbing kalian sampai tiga bulan ke depan nanti."

Tiga bulan?

 _Yes! Yes!_

Luhan pasti akan rajin datang pramuka setelah ini. Masa bodoh dengan kulitnya yang akan gosong seperti kak Jongin atau belang-belang seperti permen yang di iklan-iklan itu. yang penting, Luhan bisa terus bertemu dengan kakak ganteng ini. Siapa namanya tadi? Sehun! iya, Kak Sehun.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" Kak Sehun memberikan sesi tanya-jawab. Wajahnya masih datar, lurus sekali, tanpa ada ekspresi. Nada suaranya juga dingin, membuat anak-anak jadi sungkan untuk bertanya, kecuali—

"Aku mau tanya, kak!" Itu suara Baekhyun, dan anak itu sudah mengangkat tangannya. Luhan sontak melirik teman unyilnya itu dengan kerutan dahi tidak senang. Jangan bilang kalau si cabe itu menyukai Kak Sehun juga? Luhan tidak rela!

 _Lho, memangnya kamu siapanya Kak Sehun, Luhan?_

"Kak Sehun, udah punya pacar?"

Nah kan!

Luhan yang tadinya hanya merengut tidak senang, sekarang mulai menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Baekhyun sadis. Apa maksudnya coba bertanya seperti itu?

Sehun menggeleng, masih dengan wajah datar papannya. "Saya nggak punya pacar,"

Anak-anak centil lainnya bersorak heboh, kegirangan. Termasuk Luhan, tetapi dia tidak ikut bersorak norak seperti itu. Dia harus menjaga imejnya. Lagian, cowok _manly_ sepertinya tidak pantas bersorak-sorak centil seperti itu. Sementara yang anak lelaki lain hanya melengos tidak suka karna merasa mendapat saingan baru yang berat.

"Kak Sehun, rumahnya dimana?"

"Kak Sehun, punya BBM? Boleh minta pin-nya?"

"Kak Sehun, punya Instagram? Mau aku follow, enggak?"

"Kak Sehun tipe idealnya kayak gimana?"

"Cara punya badan kayak Kak Sehun gimana?"

"Kak Sehun—"

"Kak Sehun—"

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun tidak bermutu dari teman-teman seperjuangannya. Dia'kan juga ingin bertanya, kalau seperti ini caranya Luhan tidak akan pernah mendapat kebagian untuk bertanya. Menyebalkan!

"Kamu!" tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk Luhan yang masih merengut dengan tangan terangkat, siap bertanya. Luhan yang mendapat tunjukan itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya, bingung sekaligus senang. Teman-temannya yang lain sekarang juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya.

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan lugu.

Sehun mengangguk kecil, "Ya, kamu mau bertanya apa?"

Luhan yang menyadari tangannya masih teracung itu menurunkan tangannya dengan malu. Dia berdehem sebentar, menghalau rasa gugupnya yang mendadak datang.

"Boleh aku panggil Mas Sehun aja?" pertanyaan yang lebih mirip permintaan Luhan itu mengundang kernyitan bingung dari kakak Pembimbing-nya yang judes, sekaligus teman-temannya.

"Mas?" Sehun mengernyit bingung.

Luhan mengangguk, masih malu-malu, "Soalnya Kak Sehun mirip sama Pangeran-pangeran Keraton di Jawa. Jadi, aku boleh panggil Mas?"

Teman-temannya langsung tergelak geli mendengar penurutan polos Luhan. Mereka tidak heran lagi dengan tingkah Luhan yang seperti itu karna anak itu pada dasarnya memang sangat lugu, berbicara sesuai apa yang di pikirannya dengan gamblang, dan selalu berkata jujur apa adanya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum mendengar permintaan junior-nya itu. "Ya, terserah kamu aja…, uhm,"

"Luhan. Nama aku Luhan, Mas."

Teman-temannya kembali tertawa mendengar Luhan benar-benar memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Mas', dalam bahasa Jawa yang berarti Kakak lelaki. Luhan memang sudah biasa, sih, menyebut beberapa kakak kelas mereka dengan sebutan Mas. Maklum, Luhan itu 'kan memang anak asli dari tanah Jawa . Tetapi baru kali ini anak itu meminta izin dulu untuk memanggil Mas pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukannya anak kelas sepuluh harusnya di sana?" tanya Sehun seraya menunjuk barisan anak kelas sepuluh yang sedang dibimbing oleh Jongin.

Luhan merengut, "Aku kelas sebelas, Mas."

Sehun tidak menanggapi terlalu jauh, dia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Walau beberapa anak sudah mentertawakan Luhan lagi karna dikira anak kelas sepuluh. Suruh siapa punya wajah kayak anak SD begitu! Orang-orang jadi sering salah paham karnanya.

"Oke, karna kalian masih baru di pramuka, jadi sekarang saya mau test Baris-berbaris dasar dulu. Ada yang tau apa saja PBB dasar itu?" tanya Sehun.

Anak yang berbaris paling depan, Hanbin, mengangkat tangannya. "Aku tau, Kak."

"Ya?"

"Sikap sempurna, Hormat, Istirahat di tempat, Lencang kanan, hadap kanan dan kiri, balik kanan, jalan di tempat." jawab Hanbin.

Sehun mengangguk, membenarkan. "Bagus."

Hanbin tersenyum bangga sekaligus sombong, membuat teman-temannya mendengus.

"Sekarang, saya mau test kalian PBB dasar. Peraturannya, jika kalian salah, saya akan memberikan kalian hukuman. Kalian tidak bisa protes atau saya akan tambah hukumannya. Mengerti?" ujar Sehun, tegas.

"Siap mengerti!"

Raut Sehun yang tadinya agak melunak, berubah menjadi sangat tegas. Seperti singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Oh ini dia! Luhan mulai takut dengan ekspresi 'Mas' Sehun yang seperti itu. bagaimana jika nanti Luhan salah? Luhan 'kan tidak pernah mengikuti baris-berbaris seperti ini. Dia takut dihukum, apalagi wajah Sehun yang gahar seperti itu membuat nyalinya semakin ciut.

"Komando saya ambil alih, seluruhnya SIAP GERAK!"

Luhan nyaris terjengkang mendengar suara Mas Sehun yang menggelegar itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika orang setenang dan sedatar Mas Sehun bisa memiliki suara sekencang dan semengerikan itu. suaranya bahkan memenuhi lapangan, membuat anak-anak kelas sepuluh langsung menoleh bersamaan. Luhan kira, yang memiliki suara penuh otoriter dan tegas mengerikan itu hanya kak Chanyeol saja. Tetapi ternyata ada yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Serius, apa Mas Sehun pernah jadi Danton—pemimpin yang memberikan aba-aba— di Istana Negara saat Upacara 17 Agustus?

"Kalau saya sudah bilang 'Siap Gerak!' kalian langsung bersikap sempurna." Sehun mulai kelihatan galaknya saat ini. Mata tajamnya langsung memindai junior-juniornya yang berdiri tegap sesuai aba-abanya, tetapi belum terlalu sempurna.

Sehun mengitari barisan anak-anak dengan mata meneliti tajam, "Sikap sempurna itu tubuh kalian harus tegap, kedua tumit harus rapat, kedua telapak kaki membentuk sudut 60 derajat, lutut lurus, paha dirapatkan, berat badan di atas kedua kaki, perut ditarik sedikit—" dia menepuk perut seorang anak dengan cukup keras, membuat anak itu segera menahan napasnya.

Sehun kembali memeriksa junior-juniornya, sesekali menendang sepatu mereka, agar kaki mereka membentuk huruf 'V' yang sempurna.

"—dada dibusungkan, pundak sedikit ditarik ke belakang dan tidak dinaikkan," Sehun menarik bahu Luhan yang berdiri tegang itu, membuat bahu anak itu tegap. Luhan sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba Mas Sehun itu, dia bahkan harus menahan napasnya spontan.

"—lengan rapat pada badan, pergelangan tangan lurus dengan jari-jari tangan terkepal tidak terpaksa, ibu jari harus segaris dengan jahitan celana, leher lurus, mulut harus tertutup tidak boleh kelihatan gigi, mata memandang tajam ke depan dan bernapas sewajarnya."

Di antara seluruh Pembimbing, Sehun adalah Pembimbing yang paling kolot dan perfeksionis. Dia bisa mengajarkan cara hormat yang benar selama dua jam kepada anak-anak agar cara hormat mereka benar-benar sempurna. Lelaki itu paling tidak suka melihat ada orang yang melakukan gerakan pramuka dengan tidak benar. Maka dari itu, bagi anak-anak yang sudah tau watak Sehun, mereka memilih mencari Pembimbing lain untuk mengajarkan mereka. Selain karna perfeksionis, Sehun itu juga galak sekali. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan, bentak-bentak, kepada anak-anak yang tidak mematuhi aba-abanya. Wajahnya sih memang datar dan terkesan tidak peduli, tetapi kalau sudah dibimbing olehnya, kalian harus siap-siap menerima bentakan dan tamparannya setiap hari.

Tetapi, walau begitu, ajaran Sehun sangat bagus. Seluruh trophy-trophy kemenangan lomba pramuka dan Jambore, itu berkat Sehun. karna ajarannya yang tegas, sekolah ini selalu menjadi unggulan dalam lomba-lomba pramuka. Lelaki berusia 18 tahun itu juga pernah terpilih untuk mengikuti Jambore Internasional di Swedia ketika menjadi Penggalang.

"Hormat gerak!"

Sehun kembali mengitari anak-anak dengan tatapan setajam katana. "Kalau hormat itu gerakannya harus cepat, jangan lelet! Kalian bukan keong! Gerakannya juga harus tegas, kalian pikir bendera kebanggaan para pahlawan dan masyarakat itu cuma main-mainan, hah?!"

Luhan dan yang lainnya terdiam, mulai merasa tegang. Mereka tidak pernah berpikir jika Kakak ganteng ini bisa se-ganas ini. Sepertinya Luhan salah menyukai orang.

"Ini apa-apaan pula, mana ada hormat macem kalian begini?" Sehun mendengus, nadanya terdengar mencemooh pedas. "Tangan kanan harus di angkat ke pelipis kanan, siku-siku serong 15 derajat ke depan, kelima jari harus rapat dan lurus, dan telapak tangan bagian dalam tidak boleh terlihat."

"Kalau kalian mau hormat ke bendera, lengan dan siku-siku kalian harus lebih terangkat. Bahu tetap tegap seperti sikap sempurna, dan pandangan mata harus menajam ke depan. Anggap saja di depan kalian ada musuh yang sangat kalian benci."

Luhan mulai membayangkan kak Jongin di depannya. Kenapa harus kak Jongin? Ya, karna Luhan tidak suka dengan Kakaknya Kyungsoo itu. kak Jongin itu ngeselin, suka sekali mengganggunya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah dirinya ini adalah gadis kecil. Padahal 'kan dirinya ini lelaki gagah _, manly_ , macho dan ganteng.

"Tangan kamu harus rapat, Luhan." Sehun tiba-tiba kembali ke arahnya, kali ini Luhan jauh lebih kaget. Karna seniornya itu berdiri tepat di depannya dan memegang tangannya, membenarkan cara hormatnya.

Luhan menahan napas. Tiba-tiba bayangan kak Jongin yang ngeselin itu berganti dengan Mas Sehun yang gantengnya kejam sekali. Bukan bayangan, tetapi memang realita. Nyata. Apalagi, Mas Sehun memegang-megang tangannya. Walau secara teknis, lelaki itu hanya membenarkan cara hormatnya yang asal-asalan itu.

Ya ampun.

Demi cilok seribu dapet lima!

Luhan rasanya mau berhentiin waktu. Biarin saja kayak gini. Dia sangat suka dengan wajah Mas Sehun yang ganteng itu, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Luhan mulai merona-rona menjijikan. Mas Sehun juga tingginya kebangetan, Luhan seperti kurcaci di depannya. Dan…, Ya ampun! Mas Sehun pakai parfum apa sih? kok aromanya bikin mabuk begini?

Luhan tidak kuat.

"Mas Sehun—"

"Nggak ada interupsi, Luhan."

Luhan langsung mingkem mendengar perintah mutlak yang judes itu. setelah itu, senior ganteng itu berlalu untuk memeriksa anak-anak lain.

"Kalau hormat saja kalian tidak bisa, saya tidak mau memberikan intruksi selanjutnya." Sehun mendengus. "Hormat saja tidak bisa. Dasar gak becus!"

Selain galak, Mas Sehun juga ternyata bermulut racun. Tetapi, tidak apa-apa, Luhan tetep suka kok sama Mas Sehun dan dia bakal rajin pramuka buat terus ketemu sama Mas Sehun.

Luhan mengklaim dirinya sudah menjadi Anak Pramuka sekarang, walau hormat saja masih tidak becus.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Wah, wah, aku gak salah lihat nih siapa yang dateng pramuka sekarang?"

Luhan yang tengah menyedot minuman dinginnya itu melirik tajam ke arah Jongin yang datang menghampirinya bersama Kyungsoo, adiknya, yang kebetulan juga kekasihnya. Mereka _incest_? Iya, memang. Walau mereka bukan kakak-adik kandung sih, tapi karna Ayah Jongin menikahi Ibu Kyungsoo, jadi secara tidak langsung mereka jadi kakak-adik sekarang. tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo yang judes, jarang bicara tapi bermulut pedas itu mau-mau saja jadi bahan _incest_ -an Kakaknya yang super nyebelin. Tapi yang jelas, Luhan sering melihat Kyungsoo jadi jinak pada Jongin saat di rumah. Hanya di rumah, karna di sekolah Kyungsoo selalu bersikap ketus pada Kakak sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

Dasar kak Jongin! Udah homo, _incest_ pula. Laknat sekali memang.

"Luhan, kamu jadi kayak anak SD pakai seragam pramuka." Kyungsoo menyeletuk polos.

Luhan langsung melotot, "Heeeh! Kayak yang gak pendek aja. Sadar diri dong kamu!" tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk anak itu dengan sengit. Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi dengan wajah malasnya. Tuh kan! Kyungsoo dan Jongin itu memang sama-sama menyebalkan.

"Udah sana kalian! Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau istirahat sendiri aja." usir Luhan.

Dia memang sedang menikmati waktu istirahatnya sendirian di ujung lapangan, dekat pohon rindang. Sekaligus menghindari Kak Jessica dan kawan-kawan yang akan memburu pipinya lagi. Dia benar-benar sendirian, seperti penghuni pohon di sana. Baekhyun sudah melarikan diri bersama Chanyeol, sibuk berpacaran. Luhan kesal dengan anak itu. Baekhyun selalu saja menempel dengan Chanyeol, padahal setiap hari selalu bertemu. Dasar tidak setia kawan! Luhan akan balas dendam dengan anak itu nanti.

"Gimana, Lulu? Gak takut item karna ikut pramuka?" Jongin bertanya dengan cengiran isengnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Lulu, Kak!" protes Luhan. "Kalaupun aku item, aku pasti gak bakal se-item kak Jongin."

"Bocah ini!" Jongin siap-siap menjewer telinganya, tetapi Luhan menghindar gesit seraya cekikikan. Tetapi, saat dia berlari-lari seperti anak kijang, tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak badan tegap seseorang. Alhasil, Luhan terjatuh dengan posisi pantat lebih dulu mencium tanah.

"Aduh!"

Luhan mengusap-ngusap bokongnya seraya meringis. Dia hendak bangun, tetapi satu tangan tiba-tiba terulur ke arahnya. Luhan mendongak, mendapati Mas Sehun sedang berdiri di depannya dengan muka judes khas-nya. Oh, jadi barusan Luhan menabrak Mas Sehun? Luhan mendadak malu dan merasa bersalah.

"Bangun, Luhan." perintah seniornya itu.

Luhan menerima uluran tangan Sehun dengan malu-malu. Ini kedua kalinya tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan tangan Sehun setelah latihan PBB dasar tadi. Tangan Mas Sehun itu tidak halus, melainkan kasar, khas seorang lelaki jantan yang sering kerja keras. tetapi, Luhan suka. Karna tangan Mas Sehun itu hangat dan setiap bersentuhan dengan kulitnya rasanya seperti di setrum-setrum listrik.

"Kalau kamu mau lari-larian, mending kamu kelilingin lapangan ini sambil ngehafalin Dasa Dharma. Saya yakin kamu belum hafal itu." Sehun berujar datar, agak ketus.

Luhan tersenyum malu seraya mengusap-ngusap tengkuknya canggung, dia memang belum hafal Dasa Dharma sih.

"Kenapa? Gak mau?"

Luhan jadi seperti sedang berhadapan dengan polisi penyidik. Walau dia menyukai kakak Pembimbingnya itu, tetapi bukan berarti Luhan mau-mau saja diperintah olehnya. Kalau Luhan tidak suka, dia pasti tidak mau melakukannya.

"Nggak, Mas." Luhan menggeleng. Membuat Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Dia hanya melakukan hal sepele itu, tapi kenapa rasanya menarik sekali untuk dilihat?

"Alasannya?"

"Aku capek, Mas." ucap Luhan terang-terangan, kalimatnya barusan malah terdengar seperti seorang istri yang lelah menghadapi tingkah suami bejad-nya. "Lagian, aku bisa ngehafalin Dasa Dharma nanti malem, kok. Aku janji! Kalau ngehafalinnya sekarang sambil lari, aku malah gak fokus. Aku juga belum makan, nanti kalau aku pingsan, gimana Mas?"

Sehun terlihat menghela napasnya, seperti menahan untuk tidak menceburkan Luhan ke got terdekat. Di antara anak yang lain, cuma Luhan yang selalu santai menanggapi ucapannya. Anak itu juga selalu mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan apa adanya, tanpa penyaringan lebih dulu. Seperti tidak ada takut-takutnya sama sekali.

"Selama ini, kamu pernah ikut pramuka, nggak?" Sehun bukannya kepo, dia malah orang paling cuek sedunia. Tetapi dia perlu menanyakan ini pada junior barunya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana wawasan Luhan tentang pramuka.

"Nggak, Mas."

"Sama sekali belum pernah?"

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun menghela napas, "Terus kenapa kamu ikut pramuka sekarang?"

"Aku dipaksa sama Kak Chanyeol." jawab Luhan, polos.

"Terus kalau nggak di paksa, kamu gak mau ikut?"

Luhan terdiam, cukup lama. Dia menunduk seraya memilin-milin kacu-nya yang panjang. "Aku…, sebenernya gak suka pramuka, Mas. Ini pertama kalinya aku ikutan pramuka. Aku gak berani bilang aku langsung suka sih, tapi aku ngerasa sedikit-dikit pramuka itu nyenengin. Apalagi kalau Mas Sehun yang ajarin."

Sehun berdehem saat Luhan mendongakan kembali kepalanya seraya tersenyum riang. Entah kenapa mendadak tenggorokannya gatal.

"Apa kamu bakal terus ikut pramuka atau berhenti di tengah jalan nanti?" Serius, Sehun belum pernah bertanya se-detail ini pada adik kelasnya yang lain. Tetapi, sepertinya dia harus tau tentang anak ini. Luhan. karna hanya anak ini satu-satunya lah yang terlihat berbeda.

"Aku gak tau, Mas." jawab Luhan. "Mas, Mas, pramuka itu… emangnya seru ya? Kak Jongin bilang pramuka itu ekskul yang paling seru dibanding yang lain. Emang bener, Mas?"

"Kalau soal ekskul paling seru sih, itu selera setiap orang. Gak semua orang suka sama pramuka. Kalau kamu tanya ke anak-anak ekskul lain, pasti mereka bakal jawab ekskul mereka yang paling seru. Aku gak mau bilang gimana serunya pramuka, karna nanti kamu bakal mikir keseruannya aja. Di pramuka itu banyak juga pahitnya, tapi kita selalu ngelewatin bareng-bareng." jelas Sehun. ini pertama kalinya Luhan mendengar senior kerennya itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Mas Sehun juga keliatan dewasa sekali.

Ya ampun.

Luhan makin suka.

"Kalau kamu ngerasa terpaksa dan gak cocok sama pramuka, mending kamu keluar dari sekarang. Daripada kamu merasa tertekan di sini, karna di pramuka kita hanya menerima keluarga baru yang mau susah-seneng bareng-bareng. Masalah Chanyeol, nanti aku aja yang ngomong. Gak seharusnya dia maksa anak-anak ikut pramuka gini." sambung Sehun seraya menatap Luhan yang terdiam mendengarkan.

Sehun berbalik setelah memberikan penjelasan panjang, mungkin ingin menemui Chanyeol. tetapi Luhan buru-buru mengejarnya, menghadang jalan kakak Pembimbing gantengnya itu.

"Mas Sehun, aku mau kok jadi anak pramuka." seru Luhan dengan cengiran riang. Sehun di depannya hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, cukup bingung.

"Tapi…," Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya dengan pandangan mata penuh rencana-rencana modus, "Mas Sehun yang ngajarin aku dasar-dasar pramuka, ya?"

Untungnya, Baekhyun selalu mengajarkannya cara mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sehun, tak acuh.

Luhan semakin melebarkan cengirannya, "Karna pas liat Mas Sehun aku jadi langsung seneng sama pramuka."

Sehun berdehem, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering dan gatal lagi. "Aku sibuk." ucapnya, singkat, padat, jelas dan ketus.

"Gak setiap hari kok, Mas. Mau ya? Aku 'kan juga mau ikut kemah akhir tahun nanti. Aku belum pernah ikut kemah, aku mau ngerasain tidur di alam luar. Pasti seru! Aku juga mau belajar buat tenda, buat api unggun, makan makanan yang dicari di hutan kayak singkong, ubi jalar, terus nangkep ikan di sungai—"

"Luhan, kita itu mau kemah. Bukan hidup selamanya di hutan." Sehun berujar malas. Kepalanya mendadak pusing mendengar celotehan adik kelasnya yang banyak omong ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau jadi anak pramuka. Mas Sehun yang ngajarin aku. Mau ya? Nanti aku bakal kasih Mas makanan setiap hari, deh. Gimana?" Luhan masih mengemis dengan mata bulat lucunya.

"Itu sogokan?" Sehun kembali melanjutkan jalannya dengan cuek. Luhan tidak menyerah, dia masih mengekori seniornya itu dengan penuh harap.

"Mas Sehun...,"

"Luhan, jangan sampe saya ngehukum kamu." desis Sehun dengan mode galaknya lagi.

"Gak apa-apa, Mas. Aku rela dihukum kalo Mas mau ngajarin aku." Luhan jadi tidak tahu malu sekarang. Sifat aslinya keluar.

"Oke. Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali, push-up 100 kali, squat jump 50 kali sama ngehafalin Dasa Dharma sekarang juga."

Luhan nyaris menangis, "Mas kok tega?"

Sehun masih tak acuh seraya berjalan.

"Mas Sehun bukan Pembimbing pramuka yang baik. Masa' ada adik kelas yang mau belajar dasar pramuka malah gak dikasih. Mas gak cocok sama badge bantara di seragam Mas itu!"

Sehun berhenti berjalan, lalu berbalik ke arah Luhan yang kini terdiam takut. Ya ampun, sepertinya dia salah bicara. Lihat itu! Sehun sudah memasang wajah paling menyeramkannya. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun mengajarinya, kok. tetapi kenapa malah seperti ini? Luhan tidak mau ditampar, tolong.

"Setiap istirahat kedua di ruang Osis, Luhan. Jangan sampe telat, atau saya hukum kamu." ujar Sehun cukup ketus, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya.

Jadi…, dia berhasil?

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya dan berseru girang, "Yesssshh!" dan dengan tidak tahu malunya, anak itu sudah meloncat-loncat di tengah lapangan seperti anak kanguru.

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung—**_

.

* * *

Ini bukan FF humor ya, jadi jangan ngarepin lawakan lebih. Dan jangan terlalu berekspetasi _'Wah bakal seru nih!'_ jangan ya.. soalnya takut ngecewain. FF ini cuma iseng-isengan doang kok, dan sekali lagi ini **bukan based on true story**! Gue cuma dapet ide mendadak _'gimana ya kalo Luhan jadi anak pramuka? terus Sehun jadi pembinananya?'_ disaat kemping kemarin xDD gue gak pernah cinlok di pramuka soalnya wkwk.

Daaaan, thanks buat yang udah ngasih tanggepan. Gak ngerti gue sama kalian, FF absurd begini aja bakal ditungguin. Serius gak ngerti gue wkwk. Gue kira bakal gak ada yang tertarik, eh ternyata responnya bagus-bagus XD

Last, see you soon gaes! Muaaah!

(btw, gue apdet cepet ya? Heuheu)


	3. Belajar Bareng Mas Sehun

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **Mas Sehun!**

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Belajar Bareng Mas Sehun**

* * *

Luhan sejak tadi pagi terus cengar-cengir tidak jelas di kursinya, sesekali menatap arloji yang melingkar cantik di tangannya. Baekhyun mau tidak mau heran juga. Pasalnya, baru kali ini Luhan terlihat sangat tidak menikmati waktu belajarnya karna terus memerika jarum jam. Biasanya, Luhan seperti itu karna ingin _poop_ , tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda dia menahan gejolak di perut ratanya. Ada yang tidak beres sepertinya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun, heran sekaligus kepo.

Luhan menoleh dengan cengiran konyolnya, "Aku nunggu jam istirahat ke-dua."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit, curiga, "Kamu lapar?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku mau belajar bareng Mas Sehun."

Baekhyun sontak mendengus keras-keras. Dia tau jika temannya yang sok _manly_ itu memang senang kepada senior mereka yang kelewat tampan itu. Karna kemarin, saat pulang pramuka, Luhan tidak lagi menekuk wajahnya melainkan menampilkan raut yang berseri-seri. Anak itu juga mengklaim jika dia sudah menjadi anak pramuka yang sah dan akan terus hadir di setiap latihan baris-berbaris. Baekhyun tau jika itu semua karna Sehun. mana mungkin Luhan mau panas-panasan kalau bukan ada orang yang dia sukai di pramuka? Luhan itu anak rumahan yang kerjaannya hanya mendekam di rumah atau di asrama dan hanya keluar untuk futsal saja, jadi kabar dia ingin ikut pramuka itu cukup mengherankan untuk Baekhyun. Jarang-jarang juga Luhan menyukai seseorang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Emangnya Kak Sehun mau ngajarin kamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mau lah! Mas Sehun sendiri yang bilang aku harus ke ruang Osis jam istirahat ke-dua nanti." Luhan menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu.

Bahkan dia memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Mas!

"Emang mau belajar apa? Bukannya kamu udah pinter?" Baekhyun jadi sensi sekaligus iri. Karna Luhan bisa di ajari oleh Sehun. Dia juga ingin diajari oleh pacarnya, Chanyeol, tapi kekasih tiangnya itu orang yang super sibuk. Susah memang jika punya pacar ketua Osis.

"Aku mau belajar dasar-dasar pramuka."

"Bilang aja mau deket-deket Kak Sehun."

"45% karna aku tulus mau belajar pramuka, 55% karna aku mau deket sama Mas Sehun." Luhan menjawab disertai kikikan kecil, sementara teman pendeknya itu hanya mencibir dengan jengkel.

"Jadi kamu suka sama cowok nih sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terlihat berpikir, kemudian menggeleng, "Enggak. Aku cuma suka sama Mas Sehun." akunya.

"Emangnya Kak Sehun itu apaan? Bukan cowok?!" sembur Baekhyun, mulai emosi. Teman-temannya sontak menoleh ke arahnya berjamaah. Baekhyun membalas pandangan mereka dengan garang dan seolah berkata _'Apa liat-liat? Mau di cakar?!'_ membuat teman-temannya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan lagi.

Maklum, Baekhyun itu 'kan pentolan sekolah. Walau unyil-unyil begitu, dia jago beladiri.

"Mas Sehun emang cowok, Baek. tapi, aku 'kan sukanya sama Mas Sehun doang, bukan sama cowok lain." Luhan menjelaskan dengan hidung kembang-kempis. Entah kenapa dia tidak suka ada label _humu_ melekat di keningnya. Dia bukan homo! Dia hanya suka Mas Sehun. Ya, anggap saja Luhan itu _Sehunism_. Luhan bukan homophobic, sih, tapi kan tetap saja dia tidak mau disebut homo.

Selama ini, Luhan belum pernah menyukai seseorang. Apalagi seorang lelaki. Dia hanya menyukai bola, rusa, dan karedok. Tiga hal itu sudah cukup kok buat pemenuhan rasa 'suka' Luhan di dunia ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba Mas Sehun datang, dan merebut posisi tiga hal tadi. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa bisa suka dengan senior galaknya itu. apa karna Mas Sehun ganteng? Atau karna Mas Sehun seksi? Atau karna Mas Sehun galak? Luhan tidak tau. Yang jelas, Luhan itu suka pada Mas Sehun titik!

Walaupun Luhan tidak suka di-cap homo, kenyataannya 88,9 % anak lelaki di sekolah ini mengharapkan lelaki manis itu sebagai pacar mereka. siapa yang tidak menyukai Luhan, coba? Anak itu manis sekali, perawakannya mungil dengan kulit seputih santan kelapa, sering menebar senyuman ber-efek samping diabetes, tingkahnya lucu dan polos, matanya selalu berbinar menggemaskan mirip binar mata rusa, bibirnya mungil seperti buah cherry matang yang sekali gigit langsung tertelan dan jangan lupakan jika Luhan punya feromon yang membuat penjantan manapun ingin segera menghabiskan masa kawinnya dengan anak itu. Iya, Luhan itu memang bukan gay. Tapi sayangnya, dia penyebab siswa-siswa di sini jadi gay.

Tapi sayangnya, anak itu sangat tidak peka.

Percaya atau tidak, Luhan adalah manusia paling tidak peka yang pernah ada. Dia sangat naïf. Menganggap semua orang baik padanya hanya sebagai teman, padahal rata-rata murid di sini selalu mempunyai niat terselubung kepadanya. Dia tidak pernah tau bahwa banyak yang menyukainya, atau selalu memberikannya pandangan _ngiler_ setiap saat. Luhan selalu menganggap semuanya normal-normal saja. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun sebagai teman yang baik selalu melindungi Luhan. membuang semua minuman yang diberikan oleh siswa-siswa lain untuk Luhan contohnya, karna Baekhyun takut di minuman itu ada afrodisiaknya atau bahkan sianida. 'Kan tidak lucu jika temannya itu harus mati karna para homo-homo tidak tahu diri di sini.

Biarin saja, Baekhyun 'kan memang sudah alay dari lahir.

"Kalo Kak Sehun gak suka sama kamu gimana?" Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya kepo. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menyukai seseorang, jadi dia perlu tau sampai ke akar-akarnya.

"Ya itu 'kan haknya Mas Sehun mau suka sama aku atau enggak. Aku gak perlu maksa-maksa dia buat suka sama aku, Baek. kalo Mas Sehun gak suka sama aku, gak apa-apa kok, mungkin bukan rezeki aku."

Tuh kan!

Luhan itu anaknya lempeng banget, naif, gak suka neko-neko. Mungkin cuma dia di muka bumi ini yang lapang dada kalau orang yang disukainya tidak menyukainya.

"Gak bisa gitu, Lu!" Baekhyun menggebrak meja, dramatis. Teman-temannya kembali memandangnya, kali ini cukup terganggu. Baekhyun itu kapan kalemnya, sih?

"Emangnya kamu rela kalo Kak Sehun suka sama orang lain sementara kamu ngarepin dia aja?" sambung Baekhyun.

Luhan menggigit-gigit ujung pulpennya seraya menggeleng, "Emangnya aku ngarepin apa dari Mas Sehun?"

Baekhyun nyaris menjedukan kepala Luhan di atas meja mereka. Anak itu kenapa tidak peka-peka sih? nah, yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang adalah, Luhan ini sebenarnya suka atau tidak pada Sehun? Kenapa jawabannya daritadi lempeng-lempeng aja?

"Terserah kamu aja, Luhan. Aku capek sama semua ini."

"Mau aku pijitin, nggak?"

"Gimana kalo kamu aja yang aku pijitin sampe tulang kamu remuk?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mas?"

Luhan melongokan kepalanya ke dalam ruang Osis, setelah mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya lebih dulu. Matanya berpendar ke dalam, mencari-cari sosok Mas Sehun yang gantengnya melebihi kapasitas itu.

"Cari siapa, dek?" tanya seorang anggota Osis yang Luhan kenali. Kak Yixing namanya. Orangnya manis, kalem seperti sayur bayam dan sangat ramah.

"Cari Mas Sehun, Kak." Luhan menjawab malu-malu.

Yixing mengangguk-angguk lalu mempersilahkan anak itu untuk masuk ke dalam, "Oh, Sehun ada di dalam, kok. Masuk aja."

Luhan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Osis ragu-ragu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menjamah ruangan para senior. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang sudah seringkali keluar-masuk sini untuk menemui Chanyeol. Ruangan Osis ini cukup luas, di tengah-tengahnya ada banyak kursi dan meja panjang untuk rapat, serta ada satu papan tulis yang banyak coret-coretan planning kerja para anggota Osis. Ada dua sofa besar di ujung ruangan, satu dispenser, lemari untuk berkas-berkas, satu set komputer beserta printer, dan alat-alat kebutuhan kegiatan Osis. Di dindingnya yang ber-cat hijau, banyak tertempel sticky notes para anggota Osis. Fasilitas di sini banyak, jadi tidak heran kalau anggota Osis betah berlama-lama di sini, bahkan menjadikan ruangan ini sebagai _basecamp_ mereka.

"Wah, dek Lulu ngapain di sini?"

Luhan yang tadinya berseri-seri langsung merengutkan wajahnya melihat Jongin sudah berada di depannya dengan sekaleng minuman di tangan. "Yang jelas bukan mau nemuin Kak Jongin," jawabnya, judes. "Dan jangan panggil aku Lulu! Nama aku Luhan!"

Jongin tertawa geli, "Sensi amat, sih. lagi dapet?" seraya mencolek-colek iseng dagu Luhan.

"Aku cowok, Kak!" Luhan protes kesal.

"Lah, siapa yang bilang kalo kamu cewek?" Jongin ini memang senang sekali mengganggu Luhan setelah mengganggu Kyungsoo, tentunya. Baginya, mengganggu Kyungsoo dan dua temannya—Baekhyun dan Luhan—adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Tiga anak unyil itu memang cocok sekali untuk diejek karna ekspresi mereka sangat lucu ketika marah-marah.

"Tadi Kak Jongin bilang aku lagi dapet!" Luhan melompat-lompat saking kesalnya.

"Dapet apa emangnya? Aku gak bilang kamu dapet PMS lho," cengir Jongin.

Hidung Luhan kembang-kempis, lalu berteriak kesal, "Kak Jongin!"

"Woy, Berisik!"

Luhan langsung melunturkan raut kesalnya begitu Mas Sehun-nya datang dengan wajah kusut. Eh, Mas Sehun-nya? _**Nya**_? Sejak kapan Mas Sehun jadi miliknya? Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malu. Hari ini Mas Sehun juga ganteng sekali dengan seragam putih abu-abu berdasi yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut hitamnya berjatuhan, menutupi dahinya.

Oh, Ya ampun.

Luhan _ndak_ kuat.

"Mas Sehun," Luhan sudah dalam mode berbinar-binarnya lagi, membuat Jongin terbahak. Oh, jadi anak unyil ini suka dengan temannya yang judes itu?

"Ngapain di sini Luhan?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan wajah kusutnya. Sepertinya, dia sedang tertidur tadi, dan teriakan Luhan yang super tenor itu membuatnya terbangun.

Luhan sedikit merengut, "Katanya Mas mau ngajarin aku dasar-dasar pramuka, Mas lupa?"

"Ngapain minta ajarin sama Sehun? kan di internet banyak," celetuk Jongin, iseng.

"Lebih afdol minta ajarin ke orang yang ahli langsung. Komen aja sih Kak Jongin!"

"Bilang aja modus mau deket-deket Mas Sehun" Jongin menirukan panggilan Luhan ke Sehun dengan cengiran super tengilnya.

"Kak Jongin rese! Aku gak modus!"

Sehun hampir menjambak rambutnya sendiri mendengar debat tidak penting antara Luhan dan Jongin. Serius, dia kira dia bisa tidur tenang di jam istirahat ini. Nyatanya, semua keinginannya tidak pernah terkabulkan. Sialan emang. Dia baru ingat punya janji pada bocah berisik itu.

"Luhan, mau di ajarin 'kan?" tanya Sehun, menginterupsi kegiatan Luhan yang berusaha menyerang Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk super cepat.

"Ayo ikut Mas."

Mata Luhan berbinar dengan senyuman terlampau lebar di bibirnya. Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan panggilan 'Mas' kepada Luhan! Ya ampun! Demi cinta Luhan pada karedok! Maksud Mas Sehun apa bilang kayak gitu? Luhan jadi berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Duh, tolong.

Luhan menyempatkan diri menjulurkan lidahnya lebih dulu pada Jongin sebelum mengekori Mas Sehun. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gelak tawa. Dasar bocah!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan sudah duduk di depan Sehun dengan tenang. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang sih, soalnya anak itu terus memain-mainkan bantal sofa di tangannya membuat Sehun menghela napas panjang-panjang. Sejujurnya, dia paling malas berhubungan dengan anak kecil seperti Luhan. Dia memang bukan anak kecil sungguhan, tetapi tingkahnya itu tidak ada bedanya dengan keponakannya di rumah yang masih berusia 4-tahunan. Berisik, ceplas-ceplos, banyak tanya, kekanakan.

Sehun menyodorkan beberapa buku panduan ke arah Luhan, "Nah, ini buku-buku waktu saya jadi penggalang."

Luhan merengut ketika Sehun kembali menyebut dirinya 'saya' bukan 'mas' atau 'aku' lagi. itu membuat Luhan merasa jauh lagi pada senior gantengnya itu.

"Penggalang itu apa, Mas?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung, "Kamu bener-bener gak pernah ikut pramuka, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Penggalang itu golongan dalam pramuka setelah Siaga. Anggota penggalang biasanya berusia sekitar 11-15 tahun, setara anak-anak SMP. Ada penggalang ramu, penggalang rakit sama penggalang terap." jelas Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, mengerti. "Kan aku udah SMA, Mas. Kok dikasih buku-buku penggalang?"

Sehun mencoba sabar. Kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan anak banyak tanya seperti Luhan, sih? Memang, banyak tanya itu bagus. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak tanya seperti Luhan, malah membuat pusing. Apalagi untuk Sehun, yang notabene orang paling irit bicara. Paling malas ngomong, paling malas menjelaskan, paling malas berinteraksi dengan anak-anak.

"Luhan, kamu itu belum tau apa-apa soal pramuka. Masih untung kamu saya kasih buku-buku penggalang, harusnya kamu belajar dari Siaga dulu." ujar Sehun, berusaha tetap tenang.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, tetapi Sehun buru-buru menjelaskan lagi, "Siaga itu anggota pramuka tingkat SD." jawabnya, seolah tau apa yang akan ditanyakan Luhan, dan memang benar, itulah yang tadinya ingin Luhan tanyakan.

"Kalo Mas Sehun itu apa?" tanya Luhan, polos.

"Saya yaa manusia." Sehun menjawab asal.

Luhan merengut, "Maksud aku, Mas ada di tingkat apa?"

"Penegak."

"Penegak keadilan?"

Sehun refleks merotasikan bola matanya, "Kamu pikir aku aparat hukum?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, senang karna Sehun kembali menyebut dirinya 'aku'. Sementara itu, Sehun memandang juniornya itu dengan satu alis terangkat elegan. Kenapa anak itu malah tertawa? Malah cara tertawanya sangat mengganggu di penglihatan pula. Saking manisnya. _Eh?_

"Aku udah dapet badge bantara, itu artinya aku udah resmi jadi Penegak. Nanti, kamu bakal dapet juga kalo Kak Kris sama Chanyeol ngadain diklat bantara lagi."

 _FYI,_ Kak Kris itu adalah Pembina pramuka. Kebetulan, dia juga alumni di sekolah ini yang kemudian mengabdi untuk mengajarkan pramuka bersama rekannya, Suho. Kris itu galaknya bukan main, beda sama Suho yang adem ayem. Ibaratnya, Sehun itu adalah Kris versi SMA. Galak, tegas, suka ngomel-ngomel, suka main kekerasan—dalam konteks yang baik—, kolot, dan perfeksionis.

"Mas Sehun kenapa suka pramuka?" Bukannya belajar dan membaca buku-buku panduannya, Luhan malah kembali bertanya.

"Aku suka alam." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Berarti Mas Sehun sering ikut kemah, ya? Kalo kemah itu ngapain aja, sih Mas?" lama-lama Luhan benar-benar kepo.

Sehun terpaksa harus menjelaskan lagi, karna dia yakin Luhan akan terus bertanya sebelum mendapat jawaban.

"Ada kegiatan umum perkemahan kayak olahraga, upacara dan apel, aneka game, kuis, malam api unggun, jurit malam. Terus ada kegiatan _scouting skill_ seperti pioneering, semboyan dan isyarat, P3K, peta, kompas. Ada gerak jalan juga, cari pos, banyak pokoknya lah. Kemah itu juga seru, ngajarin kita buat cinta sama alam dan hidup mandiri dengan fasilitas terbatas."

Luhan semakin berbinar-binar antusias. Dari dulu, dia memang suka dengan alam. Sering jalan-jalan kesana-kemari _hunting_ pemandangan bagus. Luhan memang pernah naik gunung, sering malah, tetapi dia tidak sampai berkemah karna selalu menginap di Villa. Nah, sekarang dia punya kesempatan untuk berkemah di hutan-hutan atau di gunung sebagai anak pramuka. Membayangkannya saja sudah seru. Dia bisa berdekatan terus dengan Sehun, mendirikan tenda bersama, kalau bisa sih tidur juga satu tenda—eeeh! Dia ini mikir apa sih?

Luhan mulai keluar jalur. Ya ampun! Gak boleh mikir gitu, Luhan!

"Kamu mau ikut kemah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, sampai helaian rambut hitam halusnya yang mirip iklan-iklan bergoyang lucu. "Mau, mas!"

"Kalo gitu, kamu bisa ikut LDKS akhir tahun ini. Asal, kamu harus rajin pramuka. Soalnya, nanti pas kemah bakal ada beberapa kegiatan yang harus kamu kuasai."

Duh, Mas Sehun. Udah ganteng, pinter, tinggi, keren, kalem, dewasa banget lagi! Luhan tidak salah suka pada Mas-mas kece ini.

"Asal mas Sehun mau ngajarin aku, ya!"

Sehun langsung memasang wajah datar andalannya. "Gak." tolaknya, spontan.

"Mas, sama ilmu itu gak boleh pelit-pelit. Malah kita dianjurkan buat bagi-bagi ilmu, biar ilmu yang udah kita dapet jadi berkah. Lagian, ngajarin orang juga 'kan dapet pahala, Mas. Mas juga 'kan senior aku, jadi mas wajib ngajarin adek kelas hal-hal yang kita gak tau. Aku beneran mau jadi anak pramuka lho, Mas. Soalnya aku—"

"Iya, iya!" Sehun meradang emosi, seraya membungkan mulut Luhan yang terus nyerocos itu dengan satu tangannya. "Aku bakal ngajarin kamu. Jangan ngomong lagi, oke?"

Luhan yang mulutnya tengah dibungkam itu mengangguk dengan senang.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari bibir Luhan setelah dirasa anak itu tidak akan berbicara lagi. Luhan itu selain banyak tanya, ternyata suka nyerocos. Kepala Sehun pusing mendengar celotehan anak itu. Sudah cukup Baekhyun saja yang sering kemari dengan celotehannya yang nggak abis-abis, Sehun tidak mau ada anak yang banyak omong lagi di sini. Bisa-bisa rambutnya memutih lebih cepat.

"Sekarang, kamu hafalin Tri Satya sama Dasa Dharma buat pelajaran pertama hari ini."

Luhan kembali mengangguk, lalu mulai membuka buku yang dipinjami Sehun. Anak itu mulai menghafal sesuai perintah seniornya itu dengan patuh.

"Tri Satya…, Demi Kehormatanku aku berjanji akan bersungguh-sungguh—"

"Dalam hati aja, Luhan."

"Aku gak bisa ngehafal kalo telinga aku gak denger langsung dari mulutku, Mas." jawab Luhan, berbelit-belit.

Sehun mendesah, malas, "Ya, ya, terserah kamu aja kalo gitu."

Lelaki itu memijat pelipisnya, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa seraya memerhatikan Luhan yang tengah menghafal dengan kening berkerut-kerut serius. Sehun mendengus geli melihat anak itu sampai memejamkan matanya saat menghafal. Sepertinya, Luhan benar-benar serius ingin menjadi anak pramuka.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum.

Dia suka pada anak-anak yang mau belajar pramuka.

Atau… dia suka pada cara Luhan menghafal?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit bagi Luhan untuk menghafal Tri Satya dan Dasa Dharma. Tidak heran, sih, karna anak itu memang memiliki otak yang cepat tangkap. Dia bisa menghafal dalam waktu yang singkat. Kyungsoo bilang, kemampuan Luhan yang cepat tangkap itu karna anak itu memiliki otak yang bersih, jauh dari hal-hal yang kotor alias porno, dan juga Luhan termasuk anak polos yang tidak banyak memikirkan sesuatu. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sangat sulit menghafal walau satu deret kalimat, karna anak itu selalu memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak penting. Itu hanya teori dari Kyungsoo saja sih—yang waktu itu langsung dapat tendangan dari Baekhyun.

"Mas aku—"

Luhan menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendapati Sehun sedang memejamkan mata di depannya seraya bersandar di sofa. Luhan menutup buku panduan di tangannya, lalu memperhatikan seniornya itu yang sepertinya sudah tertidur. Sehun terlihat kelelahan sekali, terbukti dari keningnya yang agak berkerut dan rambutnya yang berantakan tidak seperti biasanya. Wajar saja sih, karna akhir-akhir ini anggota OSIS sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai kegiatan, belum lagi Sehun mengikuti banyak kegiatan di sekolah maupun di luar sekolah. Dari hasil ke-kepoan Luhan—dia mengumpulkan banyak narasumber—, Sehun itu selain mengikuti ekskul pramuka, dia juga ikut basket dan band. Bahkan bulan lalu, dia baru keluar dari ekskul paskibra, karna Sehun dicap sebagai pengkhianat oleh anak-anak paskibra. Waktu itu Sehun lebih memilih ikut Jambore di luar kota daripada ikut latihan gabungan paskibra di sekolah tetangga. Kebetulan anak paskibra dan anak pramuka di sekolah ini selalu bersitegang, tidak pernah akur, dan selalu cekcok. Selalu berebut lapangan ketika ada kegiatan, pokoknya selalu mengibarkan bendera permusuhan, tidak tahu siapa yang mulai duluan. Yang jelas, dua klub itu tidak pernah akur. Maka dari itu, Sehun dianggap pengkhianat oleh anak-anak paskib karna berlaku tidak adil dan lebih mementingkan pramuka. Sehun keluar dengan cara tidak terhormat. Padahal dia salah satu anggota emas di paskib sekolah. Sehun sih masa bodoh, kalau dia sudah tidak percaya, ngapain masih bertahan, ya kan?

Sementara di luar sekolah, Sehun mengajar pramuka di SMP-SMP terdekat bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin, kadang juga mengajar anak SD. lelaki itu super sibuk pokoknya! Terlalu banyak kegiatan yang dia ikuti, apalagi sekarang dia sudah kelas dua-belas, yang artinya dia harus ikut serangkaian bimbingan belajar dan belajar keras untuk menghadapi Ujian Nasional dan test-test masuk Universitas.

Luhan tidak salah suka pada senior galaknya ini. Udah ganteng, keren, gak banyak omong, pintar, aktif di berbagai kegiatan, dewasa, pekerja keras pula! Kurang apa, coba? Luhan sampai iri pada Sehun. karna lelaki itu memiliki banyak sekali kelebihan ketimbang dirinya. lihat saja wajahnya yang sedang tertidur itu! mana ada orang tidur terlihat lebih tampan kayak gitu? Luhan heran, sebenarnya dulu waktu mengandung Sehun, Ibunya ngidam apa sih? kok anaknya bisa sekejam gitu gantengnya?

Pipi Luhan memerah, malu. Baru kali ini dia mengagumi seseorang sampai sedalam ini, apalagi sampai terang-terangan memperhatikannya lama.

 _Duh, Mas Sehun…_

"Jangan liatin aku terus, nanti hafalannya hilang."

Luhan tergagap ketika Sehun mendadak membuka matanya disertai senyuman miring. Ya ampun! Mas Sehun tersenyum! Walau hanya senyuman miring yang terlihat mengejek itu. tapi tetap saja Mas-mas kece itu terlihat sangat menawan.

"E-eh… M-mas bukannya lagi tidur?" Luhan bertanya retoris.

Sudah jelas Sehun membuka matanya, itu tandanya dia tidak tertidur, Lu! dan mana ada orang tertidur hanya lima menit?

"Kamu pikir, aku bisa tidur di saat ada yang lagi baca Tri Satya pake suara keras-keras di depanku?" Sehun menyindir, membuat Luhan mengulas cengiran malu. "Gimana? Udah hafal 'kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan pipi yang memerah matang. Dia malu karna sudah kepergok tengah memandangi wajah senior tampannya itu.

"Kamu tau kenapa aku suruh kamu hafalin dua kode kehormatan itu?" tanya Sehun seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Gak tau, mas."

Sehun meminum minuman kalengnya lebih dulu sebelum menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang semakin mempesona, "Tri Satya sama Dasa Dharma itu kode kehormatan pramuka. kalau Tri Satya itu adalah janji-janji yang diucapkan sukarela oleh anak-anak pramuka, yang calon maupun yang udah resmi dilantik. Tri Satya itu pengikat diri pribadi seorang anak pramuka demi kehormatannya untuk diamalkan dan dipakai sebagai dasar pengembangan spiritual, emosional, sosial, intelektual, dan fisik—"

"Nah, kalau Dasa Darma itu nilai dasar dan ketentuan moral bagi seorang anak pramuka. juga, sebagai kode etik. Dasa Darma itu mencerminkan anak pramuka yang sesungguhnya. Isinya ada 10 dan semuanya mempunyai makna yang berbeda-beda. Jadi, di pramuka itu kita sebagai anak pramuka, bukan hanya baris-berbaris atau kemah gak jelas doang. Di sini, kita diajarkan banyak nilai dan moral. Kamu bakalan tau suatu saat nanti apa gunanya mengamalkan kode kehormatan pramuka ini."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, lalu bertepuk tangan riang setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Sehun yang cukup panjang. Dia suka sekali ketika Sehun berbicara banyak seperti itu. Sehun hanya akan banyak bicara jika sudah menyangkut pramuka, di obrolan sehari-hari? _No_ , pemuda itu irit sekali bicara. Makanya Luhan senang sekali melihat Mas Sehun-nya memberikan penjelasan seperti ini.

Tunggu, tunggu! Mas Sehun- _ **nya**_?

Duh, Luhan!

Sudah dibilang 'kan Mas Sehun itu bukan punya kamu! Jangan seenaknya mengklaim dong! —batin Luhan tengah meneriakinya kesal saat ini.

"Mas suka banget pramuka, ya?" tanya Luhan. Mata bulatnya mengerjap manis, membuat Sehun tiba-tiba tersedak.

Sehun berdehem, berusaha mengontrol ekspresinya, "Ya. Di sini aku dapet keluarga."

"Aku juga mau jadi keluarga mas!" Luhan berujar antusias. Bahkan anak itu sampai merubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Sehun dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

Sehun memandang bocah itu dengan risih, "Aku gak mau." tolaknya, final.

"Aku mau jadi adek mas Sehun. Ya, ya, ya?"

"Nggak. Aku gak mau punya adek kayak kamu." ujar Sehun seraya bergerak menjauhi Luhan yang terus mendekat dengan wajah berharap-harap. Dia seperti anak kucing yang minta di adopsi. Sehun merinding seketika membayangkan dia menjadi kakak dari bocah berisik ini. Ampun! Satu jam bersama anak itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya nyaris plontos.

"Kenapa, mas?" Luhan merengut.

Sehun menunjuk dahi Luhan, menekannya malah, dengan picingan mata tajam, "Kamu itu berisik, banyak nanya, hiperaktif, rusuh. Hidupku jadi gak tenang sejak ada kamu."

Luhan merubah ekspresi merengutnya menjadi senyuman lebar khas anak kecil. "Nah! Makanya itu mas, aku datang di kehidupan mas agar hidup mas yang tenang itu berubah menjadi penuh warna. Hidup tenang-tenang aja itu gak seru, mas. Mas ini penganut filosofi hidup seperti air mengalir ya? Kalau aku sih nggak mau kayak gitu. Soalnya, kalau hidup ngikutin arus aja rasanya monoton. Masa iya kita ngalir terus tanpa tujuan sampai dibawa ke ujung sungai? Mas mau kayak gitu? Mendingan kita hidup seperti Larry, di kartun Spongebob. Hidup itu harus ada tantangan, mas. Bukan hidup namanya jika tidak ada tantangan dan kita harus nikmatin tantangan itu. karna semakin kita menikmati, semakin pula kita menghargai hidup ini, mas."

Sehun melongo, perlahan-lahan menurunkan jarinya yang ada di dahi Luhan.

 _Gusti,_ anak ini makan apa sih? Kenapa bisa pandai sekali bicara seperti itu?

Awal pertama Sehun lihat anak itu kemarin, dia kira Luhan adalah anak pendiam karna dia terus menunduk malu-malu ketika beberapa orang mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas. Tetapi dugaannya salah besar! Anak itu biang rusuh bersama si unyil Baekhyun. Di hari pertama pramuka, mereka sudah merobohkan pioneering yang sudah disusun rapi oleh anak-anak. Lalu bertanya pada senior-senior lain dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun dan agak tidak masuk akal seperti; 'Kak, kenapa lambang pramuka itu harus tunas kelapa? Kenapa tidak buah pisang saja?' atau 'Kakak, Baden Powell itu bapaknya siapa?'

Tapi tidak ada satupun senior yang berani menghukum atau memarahinya. Mereka malah tertawa karna tingkah Luhan. Anak itu menambah keceriaan di sana. Bagi mereka, Luhan itu seperti tunas baru di keluarga mereka yang harus dijaga untuk dipertahankan.

Luhan itu punya banyak sisi. Dan sekarang, Sehun harus dihadapkan dengan satu sisi lain dari bocah kepo itu. Luhan pandai bicara, berargumen. Pandai menghafal juga. Anak ini lama-lama… menarik juga.

"Kamu menceramahi mas?"

Luhan tertegun sesaat karna Sehun kembali memakai diksi 'mas' untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Senyuman Luhan kembali melebar dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Dia suka sekali ketika Sehun menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan 'mas' karna Luhan merasa jauh lebih dekat pada seniornya itu, walau secara teknis mereka baru kenal kemarin.

"Aku gak ngeceramahin mas, kok! aku cuma mau ngutarain pendapat aku aja," ujar Luhan. "Kalau hidup mas terlalu tenang, itu gak seru. Mas jadi gak tau gimana rasanya cobaan, tantangan sama ujian."

Sehun mendengus geli, "Kalau mas bilang hidup mas lebih banyak tantangan daripada hidup kamu, gimana?" dia jadi merasa berhadapan dengan adiknya di rumah, bedanya, adiknya memanggilnya 'Kakak' bukan 'Mas' seperti Luhan. dan juga, adiknya tidak banyak omong seperti Luhan, adiknya terlalu cuek. Sama seperti dirinya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tercenung sesaat untuk berpikir. "Apa aku… terlalu sok tau tentang hidup mas, ya?" dia malah bertanya dengan wajah bersalah. Saat ini, pikirannya tengah menerka-nerka bahwa hidup Sehun penuh dengan masalah dan cobaan. Luhan jadi tidak enak.

"Maaf, mas…" Luhan menunduk dalam.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Untuk?"

"Karna aku udah ngira hidup mas tenang-tenang aja. Ternyata hidup mas penuh sama cobaan dan masalah. Mas pasti ngerasa sedih dan kesal ya karna ucapanku? Kalau mas mau, mas bisa cerita masalah mas ke aku, kok. aku siap dengerin dan ngasih solusi kalau aku bisa. Mas gak boleh nanggung semuanya sendiri, nanti mas malah menderita sendirian."

Sehun benar-benar tersenyum kali ini. Senyum tipis yang bahkan tidak pantas disebut senyuman. Luhan baru mengenalnya kemarin, tetapi anak itu sudah sebegini peduli padanya. Anak itu terlalu jujur. Jika dia senang, dia akan tersenyum lebar. Jika dia kesal, dia akan merengut. Jika dia merasa bersalah, dia akan segera menunduk dan meminta maaf. Luhan sangat ekspresif. Kejujurannya terlihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kamu peduli sama mas?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan yang masih menunduk dalam itu menjawab pelan, nyaris seperti cicitan tikus, "Karna aku sayang sama mas."

Sehun sukses terbatuk.

 _Ya ampun, Luhan! Jangan terlalu jujur, kenapa!_

* * *

 _ **Bersambung—**_

* * *

 _met malem minggu, jonat-jonatkuh :* semoga malem minggu kalian lebih indah daripada gue yang harus ngabisin malem di kantor sekolah sampe jam segini buhuhu /gelindingan/  
_

 _btw, thanks banyak buat yang udah kasih review, fav, follow tanpa gue minta wkwk. gue sayang kalian, muah /love/_


	4. Mas Sehun itu Mantan Preman?

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **Mas Sehun!**

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Mas Sehun itu Mantan Preman?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun memutar-mutar kunci motor di tangannya, seraya berjalan beriringan bersama Chanyeol menuju parkiran sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, tepat jam 15:30. Baru kali ini Sehun merasa senang sekali ketika bel pulang berbunyi, dan ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama, atau kemanapun asal tidak di sekolah. Ini semua karna Luhan, bocah kelas sebelas yang baru saja dikenalnya itu membuatnya tidak betah berlama-lama di sekolah. Bukan karna dia tidak suka pada anak itu, tetapi Sehun hanya ingin menghindar dari serbuan pertanyaan aneh-aneh dari Luhan. belum lagi, anak itu terlalu banyak berceloteh, Sehun jadi tidak mendapat ketenangan.

Dan pernyataan jujur Luhan saat di ruang Osis tadi cukup mengganjal di pikiran Sehun sampai sekarang, dan sebenarnya inilah alasannya ingin-ingin cepat pulang.

" _Karna aku sayang sama mas."_

Serius! Luhan itu kenapa sih? Dia terlalu polos atau bagaimana?

Jujur, karna pernyataan mendadak itu, Sehun jadi deg-degan sendiri. Padahal kalimat itu sudah biasa dia terima, dari kalangan anak perempuan tentunya. Tapi kali ini sensasinya berbeda. padahal Luhan sudah meluruskan kalau dia sayang padanya hanya sebatas seorang adik ke Mas-nya. Tetapi tetap saja! Sehun masih berdebar-debar sampai sekarang. apa mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat pernyataan sayang dari anak lelaki? Mungkin saja iya.

Sehun bukan seorang homo yang langsung dag-dig-dug tidak jelas ketika mendapat kalimat serupa. Dia lurus seratus persen! Sehun bahkan pernah berpacaran, dan baru putus setahun yang lalu dengan seorang gadis cantik dari sekolah khusus puteri. Tapi kenapa dia sampai kepikiran seperti ini hanya karna ucapan bocah kepo macam Luhan? dia tidak curiga sama sekali kalau Luhan itu gay. Anak itu memang murni terlihat ingin belajar pramuka darinya dan ingin mengenalnya sebagai seorang junior ke seniornya. Sehun tau bagaimana pandangan orang yang suka sebatas kagum dan mana yang suka karna obsesi. Luhan memiliki opsi yang pertama, suka sebatas kagum. Karna anak itu selalu memberikan pandangan yang berbinar-binar polos terhadapnya, bukan pandangan memuja nyaris ngiler.

Lalu, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini hanya karna pernyataan Luhan? Kenapa?!

"Kenapa sih, Hun?" suara bass Chanyeol menghancurkan pikiran-pikiran absurdnya.

Sehun menggeleng buru-buru, "Enggak."

"Ada masalah? Cerita aja,"

"Nggak ada. Cuma mau buru-buru balik aja. Capek."

"Tumben, biasanya gak kenal capek." Chanyeol mencibir seraya naik ke atas motor vespa bermodif Spongebob-nya itu. Norak sekali emang. Tapi menurut Chanyeol, vespa ini sudah banyak mengukir sejarah. Dari mulai di ajak pergi keliling Pulau Jawa, memboncengi cewek-cewek aduhai, sampai memboncengi si Unyil Baekhyun. Pokoknya Vespa ini sudah menjadi bagian hidup Chanyeol.

Mau tau nama vespanya Chanyeol?

Ujang.

Lengkapnya adalah Ujang van Houten.

Anak satu sekolah pun sudah tau nama vespa kesayangan Ketua Osis itu. bahkan, Si Ujang sudah dijadikan maskotnya sekolah oleh anggota Osis. Koplak emang.

"Oh iya, gimana tadi ngajarin Luhannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun nyaris mengerang karna nama anak itu disebut. "Lancar," dia hanya menjawab singkat, tanpa mau bercerita banyak. Dia tau kalo Chanyeol itu ember, si caplang itu pasti bakal cerita ke anggota Osis kalo ada hal yang menurut dia menarik. Sama seperti pacar kurcacinya, Chanyeol juga bigoss—biang gossip.

"Anak itu sama kayak Baekhyun, Hun. Gak suka pramuka, kerjaannya futsalan mulu sama main PS di rumah, atau di asrama. Mamanya mesen ke aku biar dua anak itu ada kegiatan dan mau sosialisasi ke banyak orang. Makanya aku paksa dia berdua ikut pramuka. Dan ternyata di luar dugaan, Luhan langsung seneng sama pramuka sampe mau belajar dasar-dasar ke kamu," ujar Chanyeol, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku minta sama kamu, harus tetep ajarin anak itu ya? Jangan kasar-kasar, soalnya Luhan gak bakal mempan kalo dikasarin. Dia lebih nurut kalo diajak bicara lembut-lembut."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya, malas setengah mampus. Chanyeol jadi seperti Bapaknya Luhan sekarang.

"Kenapa harus aku yang ngajarin?" Sehun bertanya malas. Dia memakai helm-nya dan segera menaiki motornya. Beda kok dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak menunggangi vespa, melainkan moge—alias motor _gedhe_ ala-ala anak-anak jalanan di tv-tv itu lho! Sehun sih lebih suka pake vespa seperti Chanyeol, tapi Papa-nya malah salah beliin. Jadilah dia pake motor beginian ke sekolah.

"Karna cuma kamu yang bisa naklukin Luhan." Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan kurang ajar.

Sehun mendengus keras, "Aku sibuk. Masih banyak yang lain. Suruh aja Jong—"

"Luhan musuhan sama Jongin."

"Yixing deh Yixing."

"Yixing terlalu kalem buat Luhan."

"Tadi katanya Luhan harus dilembutin! Nah, Yixing cocok tuh buat anak itu." Sehun masih keukeuh menolak.

"Luhan tuh cocoknya sama yang kalem tapi judes kayak kamu, Hun! Pokoknya ajarin Luhan. ini perintah dari Ketua Osis, oke? Gak nurut, ban motor melayang!"

Sehun merengut. Dasar Ketos biadab! Ketos otoriter diktator! Sehun sumpahi telinga Chanyeol makin melebar sekian meter.

"Lagipula, Hun… Luhan itu manis. Gak mau coba dulu?"

Sebuah helm langsung melayang ke kepala Chanyeol dengan anggun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun ingin mengabaikan. Beneran! dia ingin sekali jadi orang yang paling tidak peduli saat ini. Tapi sayangnya, sikap tolong-menolong yang ada di Dasa Darma ke-5 pramuka memerintahnya untuk mengamalkan sikap itu sekarang. menjadi anak pramuka bertahun-tahun membuatnya selalu jadi pahlawan kesiangan untuk menolong orang. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, lalu memelankan laju motornya. Mengikuti seorang bocah lelaki yang sedang berjalan pelan seraya menuntun sepeda fixie-nya.

Itu Luhan.

 _Lagi._

Sehun bahkan baru kenal anak itu kemarin, tapi kenapa takdir jadi sering sekali mempertemukan dia dengan anak itu? Sehun heran. Beneran.

"Kenapa sepedanya?" Sehun bertanya tanpa basa-basi, masih belum mau turun dari motornya.

Luhan tampak kaget, anak itu bahkan sampai mengelus-ngelus dadanya dengan gumaman ' _Balik-balik… makan nasi sama garem.'_ Konon, itu adalah kata-kata atau mantra yang sering diucapkan oleh nenek moyang dulu agar rasa kaget mereda. Luhan masih percaya hal-hal begituan ternyata.

"Om, kalo mau parkir jangan di depan aku dong! Aku lagi jalan, nih. Gak liat?!" Luhan malah menyalak ketus.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Luhan mengiranya om-om geng motor? Kok sialan sekali ya. Sehun segera membuka helm-nya sebelum Luhan mengira hal-hal yang aneh lagi.

"Lho… mas Sehun?" cicit Luhan.

"Iya, emang kamu kira siapa?" dengus Sehun.

Luhan nyengir malu, "Aku kira om-om geng motor yang sering malakin anak sekolah."

Tuh kan!

Luhan itu memang tipe anak yang senang sekali mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Sehun heran dengan cara berpikir anak itu yang unik.

"Kamu sering disamperin orang-orang geng motor?" tanya Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan itu adik kelasnya, jadi dia perlu tau hal ini. Chanyeol juga sudah menyerahkan anak itu kepadanya untuk diajari, jadi mau tidak mau, secara tidak langsung, Luhan adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang. Walau Sehun sangat ogah, sejujurnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, mas."

Sehun secara spontan mendelik, "Setiap hari? Diapain aja?" tanyanya, sedikit membentak. Mendadak dia jadi kesal seperti ini, tidak tahu kenapa. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu, pasti pihak sekolahnya yang repot.

Sementara Luhan yang mendapat bentakan hanya menunduk kecil seraya menjawab, "Gak diapa-apain kok, mas."

"Beneran?" Sehun memicingkan matanya curiga, tajam.

"Iya, mas. Mereka cuma minta uang jajan aku, terus aku bilang aku tinggal di asrama jadi jajannya sedikit… aku aja jarang jajan kalo gak bener-bener lapar. Terus mereka malah ngajak aku jajan di minimarket depan. Setiap hari aku dijajanin sama mereka, mas. Mereka baik banget, bahkan mereka udah nganggep aku adik mereka sendiri."

Sehun melongo.

Seriusan?

Sebenarnya ada apa sih di dalam diri Luhan? kenapa semua orang jadi luluh pada anak itu? contohnya saja, seperti ketika pramuka, padahal Luhan anak baru tetapi semua orang sudah menyukainya bahkan sangat menjaga anak itu. Saat di ruang Osis tadi pun sama, nyaris semua anggota Osis langsung menyukai anak itu hanya karna sekadar mendengar celotehan tak bergunanya. Dan sekarang geng motor! Geng motor lho! Sehun tau kalau di kota ini memiliki geng motor yang ganas dan tidak segan-segan main kekerasan, bahkan pembunuhan. Tetapi mengejutkannya, mereka luluh pada bocah macam Luhan. Luluh hanya karna curhatan anak itu yang jarang jajan!

 _Ya ampun.._

Sehun heran. Semua orang luluh pada bocah itu, kecuali dirinya—atau mungkin setidaknya belum.

Sehun menghela napas, lega. "Bagus kalo gitu." Lalu dia memandang sepeda Luhan yang salah satu ban-nya terlihat mengempes, "Kenapa ban kamu?"

Luhan seketika merengutkan wajahnya. Nah 'kan! Anak itu paling jujur kalau soal cuaca hatinya. "Bocor, mas."

"Kamu pulang ke mana?"

"Asrama."

Jarak sekolah dari asrama cukup jauh, kira-kira 500m. Lumayan melelahkan juga jika harus berjalan seraya menuntun sepeda. Apalagi sekarang sudah sore, dan Sehun juga yakin Luhan belum makan, karna jam istirahat anak itu dipakai untuk belajar dengannya tadi.

Sehun merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya, mencari-cari nomor kontak salah satu temannya di benda canggih itu.

"Mon, mau rezeki ngga?" Sehun bertanya pada salah satu temannya di telepon tanpa basa-basi atau mengucapkan salam dulu. "Ada sepeda bocor, nih. Dateng aja ke depan sekolah, deket warung fotocopy. Jangan lama-lama, ya."

Luhan menggaruk ujung hidungnya, sungkan, "Mas, gak usah—"

"Gak apa-apa, Luhan. nanti malem baru kamu ambil sepedanya, bengkelnya deket asrama kok. Sekarang, ayo naik!" ujar Sehun, wajahnya masih sedatar jalanan, padahal nada bicaranya cukup peduli.

"Makasih ya, mas… aku jadi ngerepotin ya?" Luhan menunduk seraya memainkan sepatunya di atas tanah, seperti anak kecil.

"Naik, Luhan!" perintah Sehun.

Luhan mendongak untuk memandang seniornya itu dengan pandangan sungkan, "Tapi mas—"

"Atau mau aku tinggal sendirian di sini?"

"Lebih baik kayak gitu mas. Aku bisa nebeng ke abang-abang geng motor itu kok."

"Luhan," Sehun menggeram. Bocah ini kenapa keras kepala sekali, sih? Sehun jadi ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya. "Naik!"

Luhan masih keukeuh menggeleng, "Maaf, mas… aku gak mau ngerepotin mas. Aku tau kalo Mas Sehun itu capek. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok, mas."

Sehun menarik napas panjang-panjang. Dia teringat perkataan Chanyeol, jika Luhan memang tidak ampuh memakai kekerasan, dia lebih mempan dengan kata yang lembut. Sebenarnya sih Sehun masa bodoh. Mau anak ini pulang sendiri kek! Atau bersama geng motor berwajah penuh tindik itu kek! Sehun tidak peduli. Tetapi entah kenapa, rasanya Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan bocah ini pulang sendirian sore-sore begini.

"Luhan, ini udah sore. Ayo pulang sama mas. Mas juga tinggal di asrama, kok. jadi sekalian aja, ya kan?"

Jika ada Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang, kedua lelaki sialan itu pasti sudah menertawainya sekarang. Apa-apaan itu? _Mas_? Sehun merasa geli dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti sedang mengajak bicara seorang gadis kecil. Sejujurnya, dia masih belum terbiasa dengan Luhan yang selalu memanggilnya Mas. Karna selama ini, orang-orang memanggilnya Kakak, bukan Mas. Hanya Luhan yang berani memanggil seperti itu.

"Beneran mas, nggak ngerepotin?" tanya Luhan dengan mata bulat rusanya.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, Luhan. Ayo naik!"

Luhan melebarkan senyum kekanakannya, lalu segera naik di belakangnya. Kali ini Sehun membenarkan ucapan Ketua Osis sialannya. Luhan memang benar-benar tunduk jika sudah diajak bicara lembut.

Sehun segera melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kenapa pulang sendiri?" tanya Sehun, hanya untuk basa-basi. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus berbasa-basi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun pulang duluan, katanya mau pergi ke toko buku bareng Kyungsoo. Aku udah biasa kok mas pulang sendirian." Luhan menjawab riang di belakang sana.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Oh iya, kamu tau siapa anak geng motor yang sering malak kamu?"

"Tau. Ada kak Mino, kak Namjoon, kak Yongguk, terus selainnya aku lupa. Kak Mino itu baaaaaik banget sama aku, mas. Dia sering jajanin aku banyak makanan, dia juga sering ajak aku makan di luar, terus kak Mino—" celoteh Luhan.

"Mino?" ulang Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya. Mas kenal?"

Sehun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Siapa yang tidak kenal segerombolan anak motor berwajah sangar itu? Sehun termasuk orang yang mengenal mereka dengan baik. Karna mereka adalah teman-temannya. Sehun pernah bergabung dalam komunitas mereka dulu, jauh sebelum dia seperti sekarang ini.

"Mas kenal darimana?" tanya Luhan. "Mas pernah dijahatin sama mereka?"

"Mereka temen-temenku, Luhan."

Luhan melotot tidak percaya, "Mas Sehun preman juga?"

Entah kenapa Luhan malah memilih kata 'preman' dibanding 'anak geng motor'. Membuat Sehun merasa buruk. Alhasil dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan anak itu, memilih fokus pada jalanan di depannya saja.

"Mas kok gak jawab? Pertanyaanku bener, ya? Mas, jawab dong. Mas Sehun!"

Sehun sengaja menaikan kecepatannya ketika ada polisi tidur di depan, membuat Luhan memekik dan refleks memeluk perutnya dengan kencang. Dada anak itu sukses menempel erat pada punggungnya yang dibentengi oleh tas.

"Mas Sehun!"

"Makanya jangan banyak tanya!"

Luhan sukses merengut sepanjang jalan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mereka sampai di area asrama lelaki, asrama para perempuan terpisah jauh. Sekolah mereka memang menyediakan fasilitas asrama, _boarding school_ istilah kerennya, tetapi tidak wajib. Yang tinggal di asrama hanya mereka yang mau saja. Ada empat departemen, masing-masing gedung memiliki empat lantai dengan sepuluh bilik kamar mandi di setiap departemen. Jarak dari gedung satu ke gedung lainnya tidak terlalu jauh. Anak-anak bebas memilih kamar yang mereka inginkan, dan setiap kamar biasanya diisi oleh tiga orang. Di antara gedung-gedung tersebut, ada aula raksaksa yang berfungsi sebagai tempat makan. Di lingkungan asrama juga nyaman, karna banyak pohon yang tumbuh, jadi tidak gersang. Setiap hari minggu, anak-anak akan melakukan gotong royong untuk membersihkan pekarangan asrama. Pokoknya, asrama ini sudah dijadikan rumah kedua oleh para siswa. Tapi, walaupun begitu, peraturan di sini juga banyak dan cukup ketat. Ada seorang penjaga di pos depan yang akan memberikan pertanyaan mengintrogasi ketika ada anak yang mau melewati gerbang di jam sepuluh malam.

"Mas juga tinggal di asrama?" tanya Luhan. dia turun dari motor besar Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan gedung asramanya. Sepertinya, anak itu sudah melupakan kekesalannya pada seniornya itu yang tadi sempat mengendarai motor ugal-ugalan sampai Luhan rasanya mau muntah.

Sehun mengangguk, "Ya."

"Di asrama mana?"

"Asrama Garuda."

Tidak tahu kenapa pemilik Yayasan memberikan nama asrama ini dengan nama-nama burung. Garuda, Rajawali, Elang, Merpati, Merak—ya ampun, seperti tidak ada nama elite yang lain saja. Seharusnya pemilik yayasan mencari referensi di serial Harry Potter. 'Kan keren kalau nama asrama mereka adalah Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw dan Huflepuff seperti di Hogwarts.

"Oh! Berarti di sebelah asramaku, ya?" Luhan menebak dengan girang. Anak itu tinggal di asrama Merpati, tepat di sebelah asrama Garuda. Anak itu kembali memekik girang ketika Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Entah apa yang membuat anak itu senang sekali hanya karna asrama mereka berdekatan.

"Yaudah sana masuk!" suruh Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk, masih dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Makasih ya, mas Sehun udah mau nolongin aku."

"Hm," Sehun hanya memberikan sebuah gumaman singkat.

Luhan memberikannya sebuah senyuman kekanakan dengan lambai-lambaian tangan penuh semangat sebelum anak itu masuk ke dalam gedung asramanya sendiri. Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika anak itu mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Walaupun Luhan itu berisik, banyak tanya, rese dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'mas', tetapi anak itu cukup membuat moodnya membaik saat ini. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak ada yang pernah membuat Sehun merasa campur aduk seperti sekarang. Kesal, jengkel, geli, gemas—semuanya menjadi satu, dan itu hanya karna Luhan seorang. Anak itu seperti memiliki mantra ajaib tersendiri untuk membuat orang di sekitarnya jadi luluh padanya. Sehun yakin itu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Sehun masih terlentang malas di atas ranjang empuknya ketika jarum jam menunjukan pukul lima sore. Tubuhnya seperti di lem di atas ranjang, enggan terlepas. Beginilah untungnya tinggal sendirian di kamar, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggu waktu malas-malasan berharganya. Asrama Garuda memiliki sedikit penghuni, jadi banyak kamar yang kosong, alhasil anak-anak di sini rata-rata tinggal sendiri-sendiri di kamarnya. Sebuah keuntungan untuk Sehun, karna dia memang tidak terlalu suka tinggal bersama orang lain.

Sehun berguling di atas ranjangnya, menghadap ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, menampakan balkon-balkon asrama sebelah, asrama Merpati. Musik masih mengalun, melantunkan lagu bergenre hip-hop yang dibawakan oleh om Snoop Dogg dan kawan-kawan. Dia malas mandi, karna kamar mandi pasti sedang antre panjang sekarang, dan Sehun tidak mau berakhir mandi bersama salah satu temannya lagi demi mandi secepatnya. Lebih baik nanti saja mandinya, kalau di sana sudah agak sepi.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya ketika matanya tidak sengaja melihat penampakan seseorang yang tengah mengangkat jemuran di balkon asrama tetangga. Dia mengucek matanya, berharap semoga dia salah lihat, tetapi ternyata orang itu masih di sana. Sehun buru-buru bangun dari posisi malasnya lalu berjalan menuju balkonnya sendiri. Balkonnya berhadapan langsung dengan balkon-balkon asrama Merpati, dan karna jaraknya yang tidak jauh, alhasil Sehun bisa melihat kegiatan anak-anak asrama Merpati di balkon mereka dari tempatnya sendiri.

Seperti sekarang.

Sehun melihat bocah yang seharian ini mengganggunya tengah mengangkat jemuran di balkonnya sendiri dengan gerakan malas.

Luhan.

 _Asdashfdgasfdh—!_

Sebenarnya apa sih yang Tuhan rencanakan sampai Sehun harus melihat anak itu terus seharian ini? Dan sekarang, Sehun dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa kamar Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan kamarnya. Ini kebetulan atau bagaimana sih? Sehun tidak mengerti. Sumpah.

Tapi Luhan di depan sana cukup menarik perhatiannya.

Anak itu kelihatan berbeda tanpa seragam sekolah. Dia hanya memakai kaos berwarna biru langit kebesaran dengan celana kain selutut, rambutnya acak-acakan, dan wajahnya terlihat sangat malas. Beberapa kali anak itu menguap lucu. Luhan habis bangun tidur sepertinya.

Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum geli ketika anak itu berjongkok di balkonnya untuk memejamkan matanya dengan tumpukan baju di pelukannya.

Imut.

 _A-apaan?!_

Sehun buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. dia ini mikir apa sih? Kenapa dia jadi suka memandangi Luhan dan memujinya? Padahal anak itu hanya sedang terkantuk-kantuk saja, bukannya lagi tebar pesona.

Luhan di depan sana kembali berdiri, hendak masuk kembali ke kamarnya, tetapi karna berjalan dengan mata terpejam, alhasil anak itu menabrak dinding di dekatnya dan semua pakaian di pelukannya berceceran kemana-mana. Bocah dengan mata rusa itu tampak jengkel; kakikanya mengentak-entak di lantai dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit, menggerutu.

Sehun sukses tertawa melihatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat Luhan sekesal itu, karna biasanya, anak itu selalu menebar keceriaannya. Atau jika sedang kesal, paling dia hanya merengut saja tidak pernah sampai sekesal sekarang. tidak tahu kenapa, Sehun menyukai Luhan yang sedang kesal seperti itu.

Menggemaskan.

Dua detik kemudian, Sehun tersadar. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti semula. Lelaki itu berdehem dan buru-buru kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum dia bersikap bodoh lagi seperti tadi.

Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi. Kali saja, guyuran air bisa membuat otaknya kembali jernih seperti semula.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Baek, anterin aku ambil sepeda, yuk?" pinta Luhan, seraya memakai sweater besarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi mengambil sepedanya di bengkel. Yang diajak bicara hanya menggeleng enggan dengan pandangan sepenuhnya fokus pada laptopnya. Luhan merengut.

"Baek…"

"Aku harus nyelesain makalah aku, Lu. Besok harus udah dipresentasiin." ucap Baekhyun. "Kamu sih enak udah selesai."

"Lagian suruh siapa ngerjain tugas pas deadline-nya mepet. Kebanyakan main sama Kak Chanyeol sih kamu," Luhan mencibir kesal.

Baekhyun buru-buru menoleh ke arah Luhan saat mendengar kata 'main' yang terlontar dari bibir anak itu, "Luhan! kamu tau darimana aku sering main sama Kak Chanyeol?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, heran, "Kan kamu emang setiap hari main sama Kak Chanyeol. Semua temen-temen tau itu, kok."

Baekhyun dengan tergesa-gesa bangun dari posisi malasnya, menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah panik berlebihan. Anak unyil itu bahkan mencengkeram kedua pundak Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin kebingungan. Baekhyun itu kenapa sih?

"Semua temen-temen tau?" Baekhyun mendelik panik. Penyakit alaynya kambuh.

Luhan mengangguk.

Lalu Baekhyun mengerang panjang seraya mengentak-entakan kakinya seperti anak kecil. "Aduuuh! Gimana ini, Luhan? imej aku pasti rusak di depan anak-anak. Aku memang main sama kak Chanyeol, tapi gak pernah yang jauh-jauh kok. serius! kamu percaya 'kan sama aku? Aku masih polos, Lu! masih perawan ting-ting—eh enggak, maksudnya perjaka tong-tong! kak Chanyeol juga bilang gak mau berbuat yang lebih jauh ke aku karna dia tau kalo aku ini masih kecil."

Luhan mengerjap bingung, apa hubungannya main sama perjaka?

"Emang kenapa kalo kamu main yang jauh-jauh, Baek? bukannya kak Chanyeol sering ajak kamu jalan-jalan keliling kota?"

Oke, sepertinya terjadi kesalah-pahaman di sini. Baekhyun mengira main yang tengah mereka bahas di sini adalah main 'yang lain', main yang melibatkan _ranjang-pengaman-desahan_. Sedangkan yang Luhan maksud itu adalah main yang sebenarnya; jalan-jalan, beli makanan, bercandaan.

Nah, sekarang tau 'kan siapa yang bener-bener polos dan siapa yang polos gadungan?

Baekhyun menggaruk rambutnya seraya nyengir lega sekaligus malu, "Ah, iya… aku emang suka main jauh-jauh, kok. Hehehe." Dia lupa kalau temannya itu agak… lambat dan terlalu lugu.

"Yaudah aku mau ambil sepeda dulu. Pintu kamar jangan dikunci ya!" Luhan berpesan, yang langsung diangguki mantap oleh Baekhyun.

Luhan keluar dari area asrama setelah meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada dua satpam yang selalu stay di pos penjaga asrama. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan keluar malam-malam dari asrama, melewati gerbang. Biasanya dia hanya keluar sebatas dari departemennya saja, itupun hanya untuk latihan futsal bersama teman satu tim-nya di halaman asrama. Luhan itu memang tidak suka keluyuran, apalagi malam-malam. Dia lebih suka main di dalam saja bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—itupun kalau dua anak itu tidak diculik oleh pacarnya masing-masing. Dia lebih senang main PS yang diselundupkan Baekhyun di dalam asrama, daripada jalan-jalan keluar seperti anak-anak lain. Mungkin karna faktor Mama-nya dulu yang sering melarangnya keluar ketika kecil, membuat Luhan lebih senang mendekam di kandangnya saja hingga sekarang.

"Bengkelnya deket mana, ya?" Luhan bergumam sendiri seraya terus berjalan, melihat-lihat kios-kios di pinggir jalan dengan mata rusa cantiknya. Dia ingin bertanya pada Sehun, tetapi dia tidak punya nomor ponsel seniornya itu.

Ternyata, banyak anak-anak asrama yang nongkrong di luar pada jam segini. Jam setelah makan malam. Kebanyakan dari mereka nongkrong di kedai-kedai kecil, atau bahkan hanya sekedar berdiri di pinggir jalan untuk ketemuan dengan anak-anak dari asrama perempuan.

Luhan berbinar senang ketika bengkel yang dicari tertangkap oleh matanya. Bengkel dengan nama Mon's Workshop, yang sudah diberi tau oleh Sehun tadi sore.

"Permisi…"

Mungkin Luhan kira dia sedang masuk kawasan para guru sampai harus berkata sopan seperti itu sambil tersenyum canggung. Tingkahnya itu menarik perhatian anak-anak lelaki di bengkel. Mereka memandang Luhan dengan berbagai macam tatapan. Anak kecil darimana ini?

"Ada yang saya bisa bantu, Dek?" seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berantakan menghampirinya. Lelaki itu mengelap tangannya yang penuh oli di bajunya sendiri. Sepertinya dia pemilik bengkel ini.

"Aku mau ambil sepedaku, Bang." jawab Luhan.

Sejak kapan kamu jadi orang Betawi yang suka panggil 'abang-abang' ke orang, Lu?

"Sepeda?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Iya, yang tadi abang ambil di deket warung fotocopy. Yang ditelepon sama Mas Sehun itu lhoo!"

Pemilik bengkel itu mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa. Mungkin lucu mendengar cara bicara Luhan. "Oh, iya-iya! Udah selesai dibenerin kok sepedanya. Mau langsung ambil?"

"Kalo aku nggak mau ambil sekarang, gak mungkin aku di sini, bang."

Sebagian lelaki yang ada di bengkel refleks tertawa. Luhan memang seperti itu, suka ceplas-ceplos, apapun yang ada di pikirannya pasti dia utarakan tanpa disaring dulu.

"Kamu adeknya Sehun?" salah seorang dari gerombolan pemuda itu bertanya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan. Mas Sehun katanya gak mau punya adek kayak aku."

Mereka tertawa lagi. Luhan bingung, dia 'kan hanya menjawab bukannya sedang melawak. Kenapa mereka terus tertawa?

"Kenapa? Kamu 'kan lucu. Manis lagi," pemuda itu masih menyeletuk.

Luhan merengut. Dia paling tidak suka dipanggil manis, cantik, imut, dan sebagainya. Dia ini manly, macho, gagah, ganteng! Apa mata orang-orang di sekitarnya itu minus, ya? Dia ini lelaki, jadi tidak pantas disandingkan dengan kata-kata unyu seperti pujian kepada anak cewek.

"Aku gak manis, bang. Aku ini ganteng! Abang gak liat aku punya jakun macho kayak gini?" Luhan menunjuk leher mulusnya sendiri, tepatnya menujuk tonjolan mungil di sana, "Lagian, aku ini kan cowok. Cowok itu gak pantes dibilang manis. Lihat, nih! Aku aja lagi mau numbuhin kumis biar tambah macho." Anak itu kali ini menunjuk bagian di atas bibirnya. Memang ada bulu halus di sana, tapi itu bukan kumis! Itu hanya bulu-bulu halus biasa yang setiap orang juga memilikinya, termasuk perempuan.

Gerombolan pemuda-pemuda bengkel itu kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. Luhan sukses merengut.

"Abang-abang kok malah tawa?" Luhan menekuk wajahnya.

"Abisnya kamu lucu, ngehibur banget. Udah kamu di sini aja, ya! Gabung sama kita-kita biar tambah rame." Si abang itu memberinya penawaran.

"Aku bukan wayang pelawak!" protes Luhan, "Aku juga gak mau gabung sama abang-abang. Aku gak boleh pulang malem-malem, nanti dikunciin sama Pak Satpam."

Gerombolan anak bengkel itu mendesah kecewa. Mereka hendak membujuk bocah lucu itu lagi, tapi sayangnya, si pemilik bengkel keburu kembali dengan sepeda di tangannya.

"Nih, sepeda kamu." Pemilik bengkel bernama Monkyu itu menyerahkan sepeda Luhan ke si empunya, yang langsung diterima oleh anak itu dengan senang.

Luhan merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan uangnya, sebelum menyerahkan lembaran uangnya, anak itu memandang Monkyu lebih dulu dengan cengiran malu-malu seraya memainkan jari-jemarinya.

"Abang, semuanya jadi berapa? Uhm, kalo bisa… jangan mahal-mahal, ya. Soalnya Mama aku belum kirim uang lagi. Nanti kalo uangku abis, aku gak bisa jajan."

Monkyu sukses tergelak geli bersama kawanannya. Anak ini baru datang beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi dia sukses membuat suasana bengkel jadi penuh tawa.

"Gak usah bayar, Dek. Sehun udah bayarin semuanya, kok." ucap Monkyu.

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ya ampun! Mas Sehun benar-benar baik sekali padanya. Luhan tidak menyangka, di balik kejudesan mas-mas ganteng itu ternyata dia baik sekali. Luhan harus berterima kasih banyak pada seniornya itu besok.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu makasih banyak ya bang. Aku balik dulu." pamit Luhan. bukan main-main, anak itu juga menyalami satu per-satu abang-abang di sana, membuatnya kembali dapat tertawaan gemas.

"Sering-sering bocor ya ban-nya, dek! Biar sering ke sini!"

* * *

Luhan tidak tau kenapa dirinya sering sekali didekati oleh gerombolan anak lelaki. Di sekolah pun begitu, teman-temannya yang lelaki sering sekali mendekatinya, entah hanya untuk mengajak ngobrol, meminta bantuan, sampai mengajak makan bersama. Luhan tidak pernah curiga sekalipun. Dia hanya berpikir mereka ingin berteman dengannya saja. Sampai anak-anak geng motor sekalipun mendekatinya. Awalnya mereka mengganggunya, namun karna curhatan tidak sengajanya, anak-anak geng motor itu malah respect padanya. Mereka sering membelikannya jajanan, mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan, dan bahkan tidak segan-segan melindunginya dari preman-preman lain.

Sekarang pun begitu.

Segerombolan lelaki bermotor besar yang entah datang darimana, mencegat jalannya. Luhan punya firasat buruk kali ini. Gerombolan orang-orang berbadan besar itu mengelilinginya dengan suara mesin motor yang menderu-deru berisik. Luhan memegangi sepedanya dengan agak takut. Mereka berbeda dari geng-nya kak Mino! Luhan belum pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya.

Ini sudah malam, bahkan jalanan di sini sangat sepi. Luhan mau tidak mau merasa takut juga. Apa orang-orang ini adalah sekelompok begal? Tapi apa yang mau dibegal darinya? Luhan hanya punya sepeda dan uang sebesar 30 ribu rupiah. Luhan tidak mau dirinya berakhir babak belur karna dikeroyok, walau dia tidak tau sendiri apa salahnya. Tapi, di berita 'kan sering seperti itu, anak-anak geng motor sering mencari masalah dan mengeroyok orang-orang tidak bersalah demi kesenangan mereka. Serius, Luhan tidak mau jadi mainan mereka! Luhan masih mau pulang dengan selamat sentosa.

Orang-orang berwajah sangar penuh tindik itu turun dari motor besarnya (sejujurnya, Luhan iri dengan mereka yang punya motor besar yang manly).

"Mau kemana?" Lelaki berbadan besar itu menghampirinya, bertanya dengan nada yang beler. Dia habis mabuk kayaknya. Luhan sedikit menjauh dengan risih.

"Pulang." jawab Luhan, singkat. Dia tidak nyaman seperti ini! Dia belum pernah merasa setakut ini pada anak-anak geng motor. Luhan rasanya ingin balik ke bengkel dan meminta bantuan pada bang Monkyu dan kawan-kawan.

"Ini masih sore, ngapain pulang?" Lelaki itu terus mendekat dengan sempoyongan, "Temenin kita-kita aja, oke?"

Teman-teman si lelaki itu menyetujui dengan gelak tawa yang berlebihan. Tawa ala-ala preman gitu lho!

"A-aku mau pulang aja." Luhan tersenyum canggung, seraya menuntun sepedanya, bersiap pergi. Tapi sayang, lelaki sangar tadi malah menendang sepedanya dengan kasar membuat sepeda kesayangannya itu jatuh teronggok di dekat selokan. Luhan sedikit terkejut karna perlakuan kasar tiba-tiba itu.

"Belagu banget sih lo, bocah!"

Lelaki penuh tindik itu menarik kasar lengan Luhan, membuat anak itu meringis kesakitan karna kuku-kuku tajam lelaki itu menekan kulitnya. Luhan mencoba memberontak, melepaskan diri. tetapi hasilnya nol besar, karna tubuh lelaki itu jauh lebih besar ketimbang tubuhnya yang kurus kecil ini.

"Kita minta temenin doang, apa susahnya, sih?!" lelaki itu membentak. Tangannya yang kasar dan berotot mencengkeram wajah Luhan, memaksa anak itu untuk mendongak. Luhan tidak bisa berkutik. Apa semua preman itu selalu membesar-besarkan masalah yang sepele, ya? Luhan heran, dia 'kan hanya menolak ajakan mereka, kenapa dia harus diperlakukan begini?

"Lepasin aku, om!" Luhan masih memberontak, dengan susah payah dia bicara, soalnya wajahnya tengah dicengkeram saat ini.

"Om? Lo kira gue setua apa, hah?!"

Aduh, Luhan salah ngomong.

"Pukul aja, bos!"

"Udah, kita bawa aja tuh anak. Ayo!"

"Eksekusi ayo ah!"

"Jadiin mainan baru di markas, bos!"

Teriakan-teriakan provokasi itu membuat Luhan semakin meringkuk ketakutan. Ya ampun, ya ampun! Apa setelah ini dia akan diculik lalu dimutilasi terus setelah itu mayatnya akan dibuang di sungai ciliwung? Atau dia akan dikeroyok ramai-ramai? Luhan rasanya ingin berteriak, meminta tolong, tetapi dia yakin itu mustahil. Karna selain jalanan di sini sepi, orang-orang pun pasti ogah ikut campur. Indonesia itu memang katanya doang orang-orangnya ramah, tapi sebenarnya mereka kebanyakan apatis. Coba saja buktikan sendiri deh. Kalau Luhan yang jelasin, nanti dia dikira tidak cinta negara sendiri.

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, ketakutan, ketika wajah lelaki itu semakin mendekat. Napasnya yang bau alkohol bercampur rokok membuat Luhan mual.

Luhan sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Dia tidak menyangka akhir hidupnya mengenaskan seperti ini. Luhan berdoa dalam hati, semoga menjelang kematiannya ini dia akan mendapat—

"Lepasin atau gue mampusin lo semua!"

Suara Mas Sehun?

Luhan buru-buru membuka matanya, dan dia langsung melotot mendapati Mas ganteng kesayangannya sudah berada di depannya, mencengkeram kerah belakang baju si lelaki sangar.

Sejak kapan Mas Sehun ada di sini? Dan… Luhan baru kali ini melihat wajah mas Sehun jadi seseram itu. Mas Sehun memang dingin, judes dan suka bentak anak-anak. Tetapi dia tidak pernah memasang wajah semengerikan ini di sekolah. Juga bahasanya kasar dengan diksi 'gue-elo' bukan 'aku/saya-kamu' seperti biasanya. Sehun sangat berbeda saat ini.

Luhan takut, tapi lebih dari pada itu dia senang karna mas Sehun ada di sini. Dia merasa dapat perlindungan.

"S-s-sehun?" ternyata, lelaki sangar itu kenal dengan Sehun. Bahkan dia memasang wajah terkejut sekaligus panik sekaligus… ketakutan.

Sehun mendesis tajam, "Pergi!"

Ajaibnya, hanya dengan satu kata tajam itu, lelaki sangar itu buru-buru melepaskan Luhan dan menunggangi motornya. Kawanan itu segera ngebut sebelum Sehun benar-benar menghabisi mereka. Lelaki itu menghela napas sebentar, lalu mengambil sepeda Luhan yang teronggok menyedihkan di samping selokan. Ekspresinya masih keras dan dingin, membuat Luhan takut untuk membuka suaranya.

"Ikut saya, Luhan!"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Dia mau pulang rasanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ngapain malem-malem keluar?"

Luhan menunduk mendengar pertanyaan dingin itu. Dia dan Sehun sudah terduduk di salah kursi panjang yang ada di lapangan dekat area asrama. Sepeda kesayangannya sudah diselamatkan, Luhan bersyukur akan hal itu. tetapi lebih dari itu, dia rasanya mau pulang. Dia takut.

"Aku mau ambil sepedaku di bengkel, Mas." jawab Luhan, pelan.

Sehun terdengar menarik napasnya secara kasar, "Kenapa gak bilang dulu sama aku?"

"Aku gak mau ngerepotin Mas terus," Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, makin menunduk. Dia takut pada Sehun yang seperti ini. Rasanya Luhan mau menangis, tapi dia ingat jika lelaki manly itu tidak menangis hanya karna hal sepele.

"Lebih baik mana, ngerepotin aku atau kamu dikeroyok rame-rame sama anak-anak sialan tadi?"

Luhan hanya diam, bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Dan ngapain juga kamu lewat jalanan yang tadi? Emang gak ada jalan lain apa?!" Sehun masih membentaknya. Luhan merasa seperti dihadapkan oleh Ayahnya ketika beliau sedang marah.

"Aku cuma tau jalan itu, mas." Luhan menjawab, nada bicaranya semakin pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Untung di sini sepi, jadi suara Luhan yang seperti cicitan anak tikus itu masih terdengar baik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun menghela napasnya, mengusap wajahnya secara kasar sekilas. "Ya ampun, Luhan…" desahnya, tak habis pikir. Tidak tau kenapa dia merasa marah, panik, kesal sekaligus khawatir seperti ini pada anak itu. Untungnya, dia menyempatkan diri dulu tadi pergi ke bengkel Monkyu hingga dia tau bahwa Luhan baru saja balik dari sana. Dan ketika dia ingin balik ke asrama melewati jalan sepi yang rawan anak-anak preman, dia menemukan Luhan di sana yang tengah dikepung oleh anak-anak geng motor dari wilayah sebelah. Sehun tentu saja kenal dengan kawanan sialan itu. Dia pernah berurusan dengan mereka dulu.

"Maafin aku, mas…"

"Kenapa kamu yang minta maaf?!" Sehun sangat geram sekarang. Serius. entah Luhan itu terlalu polos, tidak peka, atau bagaimana… yang jelas Sehun sangat gemas dengan anak itu sekarang. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf padanya, coba? Padahal yang jadi korban di sini adalah Luhan sendiri.

Luhan masih menunduk dalam-dalam, kali ini anak itu terus terdiam. Sehun menghela napas sekali lagi melihatnya. Sepertinya dia sudah terlalu keras pada anak itu.

"Jangan lewat jalan itu lagi," ujar Sehun, nada bicaranya menurun.

Luhan mengangguk, kali ini dia mendongak untuk bisa menatap langsung mata seniornya. "Makasih, mas. Kalo nggak ada mas, aku gak yakin aku bisa ada di sini sekarang."

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum transparan.

"Kalo aku boleh tau…, Mas kenal sama cowok-cowok tadi?" tanya Luhan. Kedua pipinya terlihat memerah dan ada bekas cengkeraman kuku-kuku di sana. Sehun tau anak itu nyaris dilecehkan tadi. mungkin Luhan berpikir dia akan dikeroyok saja, tapi Sehun tau bagaimana kawanan tadi. Mereka itu kan omnivora, pemakan segala, cewek oke cowok juga boleh. Memikirkan Luhan nyaris dilecehkan saja membuatnya mendidih mendadak. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa semarah ini, tetapi yang jelas, dia hanya tidak suka melihat salah satu adik kelasnya harus jadi _mainan_ kawanan kampret tadi.

"Kenal," Sehun menjawab singkat. Matanya masih memandangi bekas-bekas kuku di pipi Luhan. Sehun terganggu melihatnya.

"Mereka kayak ketakutan gitu liat Mas, emang Mas pernah ngapain mereka?" penyakit kepo Luhan kambuh lagi.

"Kamu bakal kaget dengernya."

"Mas mantan preman 'kan?" tebak Luhan.

Sehun menoleh ke arah anak itu dengan senyum tertahan, "Kenapa kamu nebak kayak gitu?"

"Aku sering liat di sinetron-sinetron. Preman gak bakal takut sama orang, kalo orang itu bukan bagian dari mereka juga. Dan preman tadi ketakutan pas liat Mas, padahal Mas gak ngapain-ngapain, cuma bentak mereka doang. Mas pasti yang punya wilayah itu 'kan?" Luhan menjelaskan pendapatnya dengan lugu.

Sehun mendengus kecil, "Aku bukan pejabat yang punya wilayah-wilayah tertentu. Aku cuma pernah gabung sama kawanan yang sialan kayak gitu dulu."

"Jadi tebakanku bener?!" Luhan melotot tak percaya, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan tak acuh dari Sehun.

Luhan tidak percaya karna—ayolah! Siapa sih yang gak kenal Mas Sehun? Senior galak bin judes yang sangat disiplin itu terkenal berprestasi di sekolah. Dia juga sangat aktif di berbagai kegiatan dan dikenal sebagai murid teladan oleh guru-guru. Imej anak baik-baik nan cerdas yang disandang Sehun tidak pantas dengan predikat 'Mantan Preman' yang dia punya. Luhan tidak menyangka, ternyata di balik kehidupan sempurna Sehun, seniornya itu pernah ada di dunia gelap seperti itu.

"Setiap anak pasti pernah nakal, Luhan. Aku pernah ada di situasi kayak gitu, atau malah lebih parah dari setiap anak yang ada di sekolah. Aku pernah terseret arus pergaulan yang gelap. Mabuk, ikut tawuran, gabung di komunitas-komunitas berandalan, sampe pake obat-obatan. Tapi itu dulu, ketika aku masih labil, masih nganggep semua yang ada di dunia ini cuma omong kosong. Aku punya masalah, aku pasti larinya ke obat-obatan. Aku gak betah di rumah, pasti aku larinya ke temen-temen komunitasku. Aku malas sekolah, aku pasti larinya ke tongkrongan. Yang ada di pikiranku waktu itu adalah kesenangan yang sesungguhnya yaa dengan cara kotor kaya gitu."

Luhan memandang Sehun yang tengah bercerita itu dengan berbagai perasaan. Dia bingung, _speechless_ , kaget, sekaligus… penasaran. Iya, dia penasaran karna memikirkan bagaimana penampilan seniornya itu waktu ada di masa-masa gelap seperti itu. Membayangkan Sehun dengan pakaian ala anak berandal dengan tindik di telinganya membuat Luhan nyaris cengir-cengir seperti anak idiot. Mas Sehun pasti bertambah ganteng dan macho sekali dengan penampilan seperti itu.

"Aku gak pernah nganggep kenakalanku waktu itu adalah kesalahan. Sama sekali enggak pernah. Karna menurutku, kenakalan yang waktu itu aku perbuat bukan suatu hal yang patut disesali atau disalahkan. Malah, kenakalanku itu ngebuat aku bisa jadi seperti sekarang. aku belajar banyak hal dari hidup di jalanan yang keras. kamu pasti pernah denger pepatah 'pengalaman adalah guru yang terbaik' kan?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Pepatah itu 'kan yang selalu diagung-agungkan oleh orang-orang di sosial media.

"Nah, aku jadiin masa-masa nakal aku itu buat pelajaran. Biarin aja orang-orang mau ngomongin kayak apa tentang masa lalu aku, aku gak peduli. Aku hidup bukan hasil ngemis makan dari mereka. Mereka cuma bisa kasih komen, padahal aku sama sekali gak dengerin celotehan sok peduli mereka."

Luhan senang mendengar cerita Sehun seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa lebih dekat dengan seniornya itu.

"Apa Mas Sehun masih suka mabuk-mabukan?" tanya Luhan, penasaran.

"Menurut kamu gimana?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat.

Sehun tersenyum secara spontan. Benar-benar tersenyum! Dan satu tangannya terjulur ke kepala Luhan, mengacak rambut anak itu dengan pelan.

"Tuh tau,"

Pipi Luhan bersemu, mendadak dia jadi deg-deg-an sendiri diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun. seniornya itu jarang sekali tersenyum, atau bahkan tidak pernah. Tetapi sekarang, Sehun tersenyum di depannya, untuknya! Luhan berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Senyum mas-mas ganteng itu manis sekali. Luhan baru kali ini melihat ada orang yang semenawan itu hanya karna tersenyum.

"Mas?"

"Ya?"

Luhan tersenyum polos, "Mas kenapa bisa ganteng?"

Sehun refleks tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kelewat lugu itu.

Duh, Luhan!

* * *

 _ **Bersambung—**_

* * *

 _a/n :_

 _kemarin ada yang tanya, 'Sehun kok ikut Jambore? Bukannya kalo SMA itu Raimuna ya?'_

 _nah, si mas sehun itu ikut Jambore bukan sebagai peserta, tapi sebagai Pembina. Dia 'kan ngajar pramuka di SMP-SMP tuh, jadi dia ikut dampingin anak-anak pas Jambore. Gue lupa ngejelasin di ff kemaren. Maap ya maap :(( dan Mas Sehun disini tuh baru jadi Penegak, tapi dia disuruh sama Kris buat ngajarin anak-anak (bantu-bantu lah istilahnya) makanya dia dipanggil Pembina walau secara teknis tingkatannya baru jadi penegak._

 _Terakhir, gue gak bakal bosen bilang makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah suka sama ff absurd nan alay ini. Sejujurnya, setiap ngetik ff ini rasanya gue seneng banget dan enteng. Ikhlas banget ngetiknya wkwk. Mungkin karna berhubungan sama hobi kali ya. Dan gue jatuh cinta sama karakter-karakter yang ada disini. Luhan yang unyu, sehun yang gahar—gue bayanginnya gemes sendiri heuheu xD_

 _Yaudahlah segitu aja cuap-cuap gak penting gue. yang nunggu FF lain, mohon sabar yaaa. Soalnya masih dalam pengetikan :)_


	5. Jangan Hukum Aku, Mas!

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Jangan Hukum Aku, Mas!**

* * *

Sehun itu bukan _homophobic_ , bukan juga supporter-nya dunia pelangi.

Sehun hanya terbuka pada orang-orang yang memiliki perasaan berbeda dari kaum heteroseksual. Buktinya, dia oke-oke saja ketika Chanyeol mendeklarasikan kalau dia sudah berpacaran dengan adik kelas mereka yang berisiknya bukan main, Baekhyun. Sehun bahkan tidak kaget lagi ketika tau Jongin memacari adik tirinya sendiri, Kyungsoo. Karna Sehun sadar, dia bukan orang yang suci untuk bisa menghina dan mengadili mereka yang memilih untuk menjalin cinta dengan sesama jenisnya. Toh, cinta itu 'kan datangnya dari Tuhan. Kalau Sehun menghina cinta para kaum pelangi, itu berarti dia telah menghina Tuhan. Bagaimanapun juga, cinta itu hadiah dari Tuhan yang kemudian dibungkus dalam bentuk wujud seseorang yang telah dikehendaki-Nya. Kecuali, jika kaum homo itu melakukan perbuatan tercela seperti pemerkosaan sodomi terhadap orang-orang tak bersalah hanya karna nafsu semata. Sehun baru membenci yang seperti itu, bahkan dia menentang keras perbuatan orang-orang bajingan yang seperti itu.

Bukan karna dia terbuka pada kaum gay, dia juga termasuk gay. _Tidak_. Sehun masih lurus seratus persen, kok. Dia pernah dua kali berpacaran dengan seorang gadis. Dua-duanya sangat cantik dan pintar pula.

Tetapi akhir-akhir ini… Sehun merasa tingkahnya seperti homo.

Ya, contohnya seperti sekarang.

Lelaki tinggi itu sedang berdiri di depan jendelanya yang terbuka lebar, sibuk menatapi seorang bocah lelaki di seberang sana yang sedang berdiri di balkon dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk. Luhan. Iya, Sehun tengah memandangi Luhan yang baru saja bangun tidur di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya selama seminggu ini. Setiap pagi dan sore hari, Sehun pasti akan menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri di depan jendela atau di balkonnya untuk melihat Luhan di seberang sana.

Rasanya menarik sekali melihat bocah yang banyak tanya itu bangun tidur dan pergi ke balkon hanya untuk sekadar meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya atau kembali memejamkan matanya. Luhan akan pergi ke balkonnya setiap jam enam pagi dengan setelan baju tidur yang selalu kebesaran di tubuhnya, lalu anak itu akan menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan seperti rambut singa, dan kemudian dia memejamkan matanya lagi. setelah itu Baekhyun pasti akan datang untuk menyeret bocah itu untuk mandi.

Selalu seperti itu setiap pagi. Sehun sudah hafal.

Sehun tidak malu untuk berkata jujur. Dia menyukai kegiatannya itu karna dia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Luhan. Anak itu seringkali marah-marah dan merengek ketika Baekhyun menyeretnya untuk mandi, seperti seekor anak kucing yang takut air. Selama ini, Luhan tidak pernah menunjukan kekesalan di depannya, maka dari itu Sehun ingin tau bagaimana anak itu ketika sedang kesal.

"Lima menit lagi, Baek!"

"Lima menit kepalamu! Kamu udah bilang kayak gitu sepuluh kali, Luhan. Ayo mandi! Nanti kita telat."

"Bilang aja kamu takut mandi sendirian. Sama Kyungsoo sana!"

"Kyungsoo gak mau mandi bareng aku. Ayoooo, Luhan mandi! Kamu gak bakal mati gara-gara mandi jam segini, kok. Ayo, ayo, ayo!"

"Aku masih ngantuuuuk!"

Sehun mendengus geli melihatnya. Luhan di sana masih berjongkok seraya memejamkan matanya dengan bantal guling di pelukannya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menarik-narik tubuh Luhan cukup ganas. Dia masih bisa mendengar samar-samar apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh dua makhluk unyil itu di seberang sana. Sehun yakin, kalau Chanyeol melihat ini pasti lelaki itu akan tertawa gemas karna melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang konyol. Anak itu takut mandi sendiri, padahal ini sudah pagi. Sehun mendengus tidak percaya.

Luhan di seberang sana terlihat berdiri ogah-ogahan lalu mulai mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan wajah merengut kesal.

Sehun terkekeh sendirian. Dia tau, dia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh kali ini. Ini sangat di luar sifatnya. Sehun pernah menyukai seorang gadis, tetapi tidak sampai terus memandanginya dari jauh seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia sangat menyukai ekspresi Luhan. Mungkin karna dia mengidamkan seorang adik berperilaku manis macam Luhan. Taeyong, adiknya, tidak pernah bersikap manis sama sekali. Anak itu sama sepertinya; judes, kasar, dingin. Padahal wajah Taeyong cukup manis, tetapi tingkahnya menyebalkan bukan main. Sehun sadar, seluruh anggota keluarganya memang berwajah dingin semua, kecuali Ibunya.

Maka dari itu, ketika mengenal Luhan dia merasa… mulai tertarik.

Sehun tidak tau tertarik dari segi mana. Mungkin karna Luhan sudah seperti adik baru untuknya. Adik tidak sedarah yang selalu memanggilnya 'Mas Sehun' dengan cengiran kekanakannya.

Tapi, harusnya Sehun sadar. Tidak ada seorang Kakak yang memandangi adiknya setiap pagi dan sore dengan senyuman sinting.

* * *

Ini kali kedua bagi Luhan mengikuti pramuka.

Kali ini anak itu tidak sekaku minggu kemarin. Dia sudah mengantongi dasar-dasar pramuka hasil belajar private-nya bersama Sehun. Sehun masih seperti biasanya. Masih ketus, judes, galak, dan tidak pernah senyum. Kejadian saat Sehun menolongnya dari gerombolan preman hanya terjadi sekali, Sehun memang tersenyum malam itu, tertawa, bahkan mengusak rambutnya dengan manis tetapi setelah itu seniornya kembali seperti semula. Luhan bingung. Apa Sehun hanya akan tersenyum setelah menolong orang? Luhan jadi ingin mendapat masalah terus agar seniornya itu mau menolongnya lagi. Karna jujur saja, Luhan menyukai senyuman mas-mas kece itu. Senyuman itu sangat limited edition! Dan pastinya, membuat Luhan tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

—padahal nyatanya, Luhan tidur sangat nyenyak malam itu.

"Dek Luluuuu!"

Itu suara seniornya yang akhir-akhir ini sering meneriakinya dengan panggilan sok unyu. Kak Minho. Luhan benci dipanggil 'dek' apalagi ditambah dengan namanya yang dimodifikasi menjadi Lulu. Luhan jadi double bencinya.

Minho itu seniornya juga di tim futsal sekolah, jadi Luhan sudah kenal lama dengan lelaki bermata bulat seperti bakso itu. Hubungannya dengan Minho juga sangat dekat, apalagi sekarang mereka dipertemukan di ekskul pramuka, makin intens-lah pertemuan mereka berdua. Minho sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri karna lelaki itu selalu ada setiap Luhan punya masalah, memberikannya solusi walau bicaranya lebih banyak sebuah candaan.

"Jangan panggil aku kayak gitu, mas. Jijik!" Ah, selain Sehun, Luhan juga memanggil 'Mas' ke Minho.

"Jijik gimana? Itu 'kan unyu," Minho nyengir, membuat Luhan merengut.

"Aku gak suka."

Minho tertawa melihat wajah Luhan tertekuk kesal. Tangannya dengan segera mencubit kencang pipi anak itu, membuat si empunya memekik bertambah kesal. "Terus apa yang kamu suka?"

Luhan mengusap-ngusap pipinya dengan sebal, "Yang aku suka itu Mas Minho jangan panggil aku kayak gitu. Aku malu, di sini 'kan banyak anak cewe."

Minho kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras, "Ohhh, jadi ada cewek yang lagi kamu suka sekarang? Kamu mau sok-sok jaim gitu?" tanyanya, iseng.

Luhan menggeleng, "Nggak. Maksud aku, aku gak mau imej ganteng dan manly aku tercemar gara-gara panggilan sok imutnya Mas."

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mengganggu Luhan, karna anak itu akan memberi respons yang lucu. Bibirnya akan mencebik imut dan kedua alisnya akan menukik tajam, ekspresi yang menggemaskan untuk seukuran orang yang sedang kesal. Minho merangkul Luhan, mengapit kepala anak itu di ketiaknya. Mereka sudah biasa seperti ini ketika sedang bercanda saat latihan futsal.

"Ganteng darimana sih kamu itu? Hah? bahkan adik aku aja yang perempuan iri sama kamu, karna kamu bisa cantik manis gitu tanpa krim-krim kecantikan."

"Aku gak cantik, Mas!"

"Tanya sama cermin sana!"

"Mas Minho, lepasin aku! Mas bau ketek!"

Minho tergelak geli, "Masa sih? hidung kamu aja kali yang bermasalah."

"Maaass!"

"Luhan, masuk barisan!"

Luhan menghentikan rengekannya bersamaan dengan berhentinya tawa Minho. Dia yang posisinya masih dalam rangkulan erat Minho itu mendongak, memandang Sehun yang sudah ada di depannya dengan wajah garang. Luhan pernah melihat wajah Sehun yang seperti itu ketika dirinya nyaris dikeroyok oleh geng motor seminggu yang lalu. Luhan mulai takut. Apa dia membuat kesalahan? Tapi apa?

Minho melepas rangkulannya dan tersenyum simpul pada Luhan, "Sana masuk barisan!"

Luhan mengangguk, sebelum pergi mengikuti Sehun, anak itu berbisik dulu pada Minho dengan wajah kesal, "Ini semua gara-gara Mas! Aku bakal balas nanti."

Minho hanya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek ke arah Luhan yang kini mengekori Sehun dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kalo kamu dateng kemari cuma buat main-main, mending pulang sana!" Sehun berujar ketus, sangat sengit. Luhan tidak melihat sosok Mas Sehun yang mengajarinya dasar-dasar pramuka seperti kemarin. Sehun memang judes, ketus, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah sampai seperti ini padanya. Luhan seperti tidak mengenalnya. Luhan tidak tau apa salahnya, padahal kemarin mereka masih baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, Mas…"

"Lari keliling lapangan sana! Jangan masuk barisan kalau belum sepuluh putaran." perintah Sehun, mutlak.

Luhan mendongak, hendak protes. "Mas—"

"CEPET!"

Luhan berjengit kaget mendengar bentakan kasar itu. Dengan segera, dia melaksanakan perintah Sehun. Berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang cukup luas itu di tengah jilatan panas matahari. Sehun mengawasi di pinggir lapangan dengan mata tajamnya. Anak-anak kelas sebelas yang tengah berbaris di lapangan juga menatapi Luhan dengan kasihan. Mereka tidak berani menolong Luhan karna Sehun pasti akan murka. Mereka sangat tau bagaimana kasarnya senior mereka yang satu itu. Kasihan Luhan, dia baru masuk pramuka, tetapi sudah mendapat hukuman. Memang tidak terlalu berat, tetapi siapa yang tahan jika harus berlari sepuluh putaran di siang bolong seperti ini?

"Anak baru?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah sampingnya. Ada salah satu Pembinanya di sana, Kak Kris. Minggu yang lalu Kris dan Suho memang tidak sempat datang karna ada seminar di Universitas mereka, maka dari itu, dua Pembina itu belum mengenal anak-anak baru yang masuk ke pramuka.

"Iya," Sehun menjawab singkat. Matanya kembali fokus pada Luhan yang sedang berlari.

"Kenapa kamu hukum?" tanya Kris.

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa menghukum Luhan. Dia hanya tidak suka melihat anak itu sedang bercanda riang dengan Minho, terlihat sangat akrab, padahal teman-temannya yang lain sudah berbaris di lapangan. Sehun seketika marah tanpa sebab. Dia tidak suka Luhan tidak disiplin seperti itu. terlebih, anak itu juga memanggil 'Mas' ke orang lain. Sehun kira, hanya dirinya yang dipanggil Mas oleh Luhan. Dia panas bukan main. Sehun tidak tau kenapa dia marah dengan alasan yang konyol ini. Dasar Luhan! gara-gara bocah itu, Sehun jadi tidak masuk akal begini.

"Sehun? Oi!" Kris membuyarkan lamunannya.

"A-ah, kenapa Kak?"

Kris mendengus, "Malah balik nanya. Kenapa anak itu kamu hukum?"

"Dia gak disiplin, Kak. Temen-temennya udah baris rapi, dia malah bercandaan sama Minho." ujar Sehun, memberi alasan yang logis.

"Kamu 'kan bisa suruh dia squat jump aja. Ngapain disuruh lari? Kasihan tuh anak. Kesalahannya juga gak berat-berat amat, kok." protes Kris.

"Kalo terus-terusan dikasihanin, dia malah ngelunjak, Kak. 'kan Kak Kris sendiri yang ngajarin supaya aku tegas ngadepin anak-anak yang kayak gitu." Sehun tambah menekuk wajahnya. Kenapa Luhan selalu saja diperhatikan oleh orang lain sih? Anak itu pintar sekali mengambil hati orang lain bahkan yang baru melihatnya sekalipun. Sehun heran, sungguh.

"Kamu gak keliatan lagi ngehukum adik kelas yang gak disiplin. Kamu malah keliatan lagi cemburu, Hun."

Sehun mendelikkan matanya, tidak terima mendengar celetukan Kris. "Cemburu apaan?!"

"Kamu cemburu liat dia bercandaan sama Minho kan?" tebak Kris. Satu alisnya naik. Sehun benci ekspresi seniornya itu. Rasanya dia ingin melempar wajah bule Kris dengan kotoran kambing.

"Ngapain aku cemburu?" Sehun protes kencang-kencang. "Aku murni ngehukum dia, kok."

Kris tersenyum iseng, "Chanyeol udah cerita semuanya. Dia bilang, kamu punya satu murid private bernama Luhan. Seminggu ini kamu sering sama anak itu, malah jadi jarang kumpul sama anggota Osis lain."

Sehun menggeram. Dasar Chanyeol biang gosip! Mulut anak itu memang perlu dirukiyah sesekali agar tidak ember ke semua orang.

"Aku sama anak itu cuma sebatas senior-junior aja, Kak. Gak lebih." jawab Sehun, kembali menatapi Luhan yang masih berlari. Kali ini larinya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. ini sudah putaran ke-7, anak itu pasti mulai lelah.

"Bagus kalo gitu. Jangan dibawa perasaan ya, Hun." Kris menepuk bahunya sekali, lalu pergi untuk mengisi materi di kelas-kelas.

Sehun mendengus mendengar pesan dari Pembina-nya itu. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gampang terbawa perasaan. Lagipula, Luhan itu 'kan lelaki! Berisik pula. Mana mungkin Sehun memutar kemudinya yang tadinya lurus menjadi belok hanya karna bocah itu? impossible, bro!

Sehun memilih untuk menghampiri Luhan yang larinya kian melambat. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, masih dengan ekspresi dingin penuh otoriter.

"Berhenti, Luhan." suruhnya.

Luhan segera menghentikan larinya. Dia membungkuk, memegangi kedua lututnya yang mulai pegal-pegal dan sakit. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, dan beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, turun ke sekitar wajahnya yang memerah.

Sejujurnya, Sehun tidak tega.

Duh, Gusti! Padahal Sehun dulu pernah nyaris membunuh orang, senang memukuli musuh-musuhnya tanpa perasaan bersalah, dan bersikap tidak peduli pada siapapun. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya dengan melihat Luhan ngos-ngosan saja dia jadi tidak tega begini? Sehun menanyakan kemana hilangnya sikap kejamnya.

"Duduk," Sehun kembali memerintah. "Kakinya dilurusin biar gak cidera."

Luhan menuruti semua perintah itu tanpa banyak bicara. Anak itu mendongak, memandang Sehun dengan wajahnya yang memerah karna kepanasan, bercampur dengan buliran keringat. Luhan terlihat menyedihkan, seperti anak kucing yang baru saja dibuang oleh majikannya terus tercebur di got. Apalagi mata rusanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca, seperti hendak menangis.

Eh?

 _Menangis…_

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!

Sehun berkedip cepat melihat bocah di bawahnya memandangnya dengan mata penuh gelinangan air. Sekali kedip, pasti airmata itu langsung turun dengan deras.

"Kamu kenapa, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya panik seraya berjongkok untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Luhan. bagaimanapun juga, dia yang sudah menghukum Luhan. jika terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu, Sehun-lah yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Kaki kamu sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng. Hidungnya kembang kempis karna menahan tangis. Serius, kalau bukan di situasi seperti sekarang, Sehun pasti sudah terbahak melihat ekspresi lucu juniornya itu.

"Kamu capek?" Sehun bahkan kehilangan rasa kesalnya pada Luhan. Dia malah panik sekaligus khawatir sekarang. Sialan! Luhan pintar sekali mengubah mood-nya. "Mau minum?"

Luhan kembali menggeleng. Anak itu berkedip, dan airmatanya langsung berjatuhan saat itu juga. Sehun makin panik. Ya ampun! Dia sudah membuat anak orang menangis. Gimana ini?

"Terus kamu kenapa?" tanya Sehun, frustrasi. Dia stress mendadak melihat Luhan menangis tanpa suara seperti itu. Dia belum pernah se-khawatir ini pada orang di sekitarnya. Dia ingin menghapus jejak airmata Luhan, tetapi dia terlalu gengsi melakukan itu.

"M-mas…" Luhan sesegukan seperti anak kecil.

"Ya?" dengan sabar, Sehun menunggu anak itu kembali bicara.

"Aku takut sepatuku rusak… Mama pasti bakal ngomelin aku,"

 _Lah?_

"Tunggu, Luhan! kamu nangis gara-gara mikirin itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. Lalu menyerot ingusnya yang nyaris keluar. Anak itu kembali sesegukan menyedihkan.

Sehun melongo.

Cuma itu?

CUMA GARA-GARA SEPATU?!

BENERAN?

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, lalu terduduk di samping Luhan dengan wajah frustrasi akut. Dia mendadak menyesal telah bertanya. Menyesal telah panik. Menyesal telah khawatir pada bocah sialan itu.

"Mas kenapa?" Luhan bertanya, masih dengan isakannya yang bocah sekali. "Sepatu mas rusak juga?"

"Jangan ngomong sama aku, Luhan. Aku takut gak bisa nahan diri buat nyangkutin kamu di tiang bendera."

* * *

Luhan merengut.

Dia sudah berada di ambang batas kesabarannya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarin! Luhan tidak mau harga dirinya dipermainkan seperti ini oleh Sehun. Seniornya itu sudah keterlaluan dan sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Luhan sampai saat ini tidak tau apa kesalahannya, tetapi Sehun terus-menerus memberinya hukuman atas dasar yang tidak masuk akal. Pertama dia disuruh lari sepuluh putaran karna dia belum masuk barisan dan sibuk bercanda dengan Minho. Okelah, Luhan masih bisa memaklumi itu karna dia sadar dirinya salah. Hukuman kedua, Luhan disuruh squat jump sebanyak 25 kali karna cara hormatnya yang tidak benar, padahal Luhan rasa cara hormatnya sudah sangat benar. Hukuman ketiga mulai tidak masuk akal, dia disuruh bernyanyi 'Potong Bebek Angsa' dengan seluruh huruf vokalnya diganti menjadi huruf E di depan teman-temannya sendiri. Luhan sukses ditertawakan oleh mereka dan para senior lain. Belum cukup sampai di situ, Sehun kembali menghukumnya dengan menyuruhnya hormat di depan pohon beringin belakang sekolah selama 30 menit. Senior galaknya itu mengatakan jika Luhan harus dihukum karna cara hormatnya kembali salah di matanya, Luhan dibilang tidak menghargai para pahlawan dan Sang Pusaka Merah Putih.

Dan sekarang, Luhan kembali dihukum untuk memunguti sampah-sampah di sekitar lapangan sekolah dengan bertelanjang kaki.

Edan.

Keterlaluan.

Untungnya, hari mulai sore dan panas matahari tidak semenyengat tadi, jadi Luhan tidak terlalu tersiksa karna sepatunya dilepas. Mengapa Sehun menyuruhnya bertelanjang kaki? Alasannya simple. Seniornya itu bilang agar sepatu Luhan tidak rusak dan anak itu tidak akan diomeli oleh Mama-nya.

Sialan! Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lanjut. Mentang-mentang Sehun itu adalah seniornya sekaligus guru private-nya sekaligus orang yang disukainya, bukan berarti Luhan mau diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini. Mas Sehun jadi menyebalkan! Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu dihukum? Padahal kesalahan Luhan tidak besar-besar amat kok. Malah sangat sepele. Luhan bingung sekarang. Mas Sehun seperti menaruh dendam padanya. Tetapi karna apa?

Luhan berpikir, tangannya masih sibuk membawa sampah-sampah bungkus snack yang bertebaran di pinggir lapangan.

' _Apa mungkin Mas Sehun dendam sama aku karna selama aku belajar aku ganggu jam istirahatnya? Terus Mas Sehun ngelampiasinnya sekarang setelah kesalahanku numpuk-numpuk?'_ —Luhan sibuk membatin.

Luhan kembali menunduk untuk memungut bungkus makanan ringan yang sejak tadi tidak ada habis-habisnya. Heran, perasaan Luhan area sekolah mereka selalu bersih. Kenapa sampahnya jadi banyak begini? Bungkusnya masih kelihatan baru pula. Seperti memang sengaja dibuang-buang.

Wajah manis anak itu kembali merengut dengan gerutuan yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Dia memandang ke sekitarnya. Teman-temannya sedang menikmati waktu istirahat. Baekhyun terlihat tengah menempel pada Chanyeol, bercandaan seperti biasa. Luhan mendengus melihatnya. Baekhyun memang tidak setia kawan! Dasar Cebol! Luhan tidak akan mau lagi jika diajak mandi bersama oleh si unyil itu. Biarin saja Baekhyun mati karna dimakan oleh hantu penunggu kamar mandi asrama. Setelah itu pandangannya terjatuh pada Sehun yang sedang duduk santai bersama teman-temannya dan Pembina lain. Seniornya itu secara tidak sengaja meliriknya. Lirikan sengit nan tajam dengan makna _'Cepet pungutin sampah lagi!'_ yang membuat Luhan tambah merengut.

Mas Sehun sialan!

Luhan masa bodoh oleh petuah Mama-nya agar tidak mengumpati orang lain. Dia hanya sedang kesal pada Sehun dan mengumpati lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar kekesalan Luhan terlampiaskan. Karna tidak mungkin Luhan menonjok wajah Sehun. Bisa-bisa dirinya yang berakhir babak belur mengenaskan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun benar-benar merasa dirinya sangat menyebalkan sekarang. Dia bahkan tidak segan-segan menyalahgunakan jabatannya untuk menghukum Luhan. Chanyeol dan Kris sudah memarahinya sejak tadi, menyuruhnya berhenti untuk mengerjai Luhan. Sedangkan Suho menasehatinya seperti biasa. Sehun tidak mendengarkan mereka. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga menyerah dan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketika melihatnya kembali menghukum Luhan dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya, alasan Sehun menghukum bocah itu lebih tidak masuk akal.

Dia hanya ingin melihat Luhan kesal.

Selama ini Luhan selalu bersikap manis padanya; selalu tersenyum riang walau Sehun bersikap ketus padanya, selalu menunduk ketika merasa bersalah. Sehun ingin sekali-kali anak itu merengut padanya, berteriak kesal padanya, seperti apa yang selalu Sehun liat ketika pagi hari saat Baekhyun mengganggu tidurnya. Dia ingin Luhan merasa kesal karnanya. Sehun ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi anak itu ketika kesal.

Dan sekarang tercapai keinginan konyolnya itu. Luhan menekuk wajahnya di depannya dengan bibir mengerut lucu. Anak itu bertelanjang kaki, membuat Sehun ingin tertawa rasanya. Luhan sangat manis, menggemaskan. Dia seperti bocah umur lima tahun yang tidak betah memakai alas kaki. Sehun heran, anak ini sudah kelas sebelas SMA tetapi kenapa wajah dan tingkahnya masih anak-anak sekali? adiknya saja yang baru kelas 3 SMP, sudah sangat sok dewasa.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya ketika Luhan menghampirinya dengan wajah merengut. Sehun berusaha tetap konsisten dengan wajah garangnya, walau sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut anak itu.

"Aku udah selesai." Luhan menjawab ketus.

Nah ini! Ini yang Sehun inginkan. Luhan yang sangat manis padanya berubah menjadi ketus saat ini.

"Yakin?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, tampak begitu menyebalkan. "Kayaknya masih banyak sampah."

Ini juga direncanakan oleh Sehun, dia menyuruh anak-anak kelas sepuluh untuk membuang bungkus makanan mereka di sekitar lapangan agar Luhan yang membersihkannya. Lucu sekali melihat Luhan berkeliling lapangan untuk memunguti sampah tanpa alas kaki. Dia terlihat menyedihkan sekaligus menggemaskan. Sehun merasa jahat sekali, tetapi anehnya, dia senang mengerjai anak itu.

"Kalo Mas mau aku mungutin sampah terus, mending Mas bawa aku ke Tempat Pembuangan Akhir aja deh." Luhan berujar sarkas. Anak itu menukikan kedua alisnya tajam dengan raut wajah kesal bukan main. Lucu sekali.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, "Boleh. Kamu mau kapan?"

Luhan melotot, lalu mengentak-entakan kakinya di tanah dengan sebal, "Mas Sehun kenapa ngeselin banget, sih?!"

"Lho, tadi bukannya kamu yang mau ke TPA?" tanya Sehun, pura-pura polos.

"Nggak gitu jugaaa!" Luhan semakin menaikan frekuensi entakannya di tanah.

"Terus kamu maunya apa sekarang?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan tampang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Ini sangat menyenangkan. Membuat anak itu kesal jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada membuatnya tertawa. Karna sudah banyak orang yang membuatnya tertawa setiap hari. Sehun ingin jadi orang yang berbeda untuk anak itu.

Tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi ingin berbeda untuk Luhan?

Duh! Sehun kamu ini kenapa sih? Otak kamu udah ilang, ya?

"Aku cuma mau Mas berhenti ngehukum aku!" pinta Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

Sehun mendengus, "Nggak. Kalo kamu salah, yaa kamu pantes buat dihukum."

"Tapi apa salahku, Mas?" Luhan nyaris merengek. Kalimatnya barusan seperti seorang gadis yang hendak diputusi oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Anak itu terlihat putus asa dan jengkel bukan main.

"Salah kamu banyak." Sehun berujar singkat. "Mau aku sebutin satu-satu?"

Luhan mendengus keras-keras, "Gak usah!"

Sehun menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam seraya bersidekap, "Nah, salah satunya itu. Kamu gak sopan sama senior di depanmu ini. Emang kayak gitu ngomong sama senior?"

Luhan mendadak menutup mulutnya, merengut sesaat, lalu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Itu tandanya anak itu sedang merasa bersalah. Manis sekali 'kan?

"Luhan, kamu saya hukum. Push-up seratus kali!"

Luhan langsung mendongak dengan mata mendelik tidak terima. Rautnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Anak itu kemudian berseru dengan wajah nyaris menangis.

"Jangan hukum aku terus, Mas!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan sukses dilanda _badmood_ berkepanjangan.

Dia kira, sikap menyebalkan Sehun hanya berlangsung sehari saja. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun masih sama menyebalkannya di sekolah. Lelaki itu selalu mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini, membuat Luhan harus berteriak kesal sepanjang hari. Sehun kerap kali mencari-cari kesalahannya ketika mereka sedang belajar private, dan Luhan selalu menjadi bahan bully-annya setelah itu. Seniornya itu kadang menyuruhnya ini-itu, bahkan pernah sekali, Sehun sengaja mengempeskan ban sepedanya, alhasil Luhan harus menuntun sepedanya hingga ke asrama.

Luhan bingung.

Kenapa Mas Sehun jadi seperti ini? Kemana Mas Sehun yang masa bodoh, ketus, dan dingin? Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri. Dia merasa, selama ini dia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan apapun pada seniornya itu sampai seniornya itu jadi begini.

"Mas Sehun!" Luhan berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Luhan memandang kesal ke arah Sehun yang kembali mengempeskan ban sepedanya. Seniornya itu malah tertawa di atas motornya melihat tampangnya yang sudah mengeluarkan dua tanduk merah imajiner di kepalanya. Sehun jadi sering tertawa akhir-akhir ini karna menjahilinya. Luhan memang suka melihat tawa seniornya itu yang sangat menawan dan _limitet edition_ , tetapi jika melihat tawa Sehun yang artinya adalah membiarkan dirinya dikerjai, mending Luhan tidak pernah mau melihat tawa Sehun. Dia kesal setengah mati. Sehun jadi menyebalkan luar biasa.

"Kenapa Mas ngempesin ban aku lagi?!" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan berapi-api. Dia siap memukul seniornya itu sekarang. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama dan kesopanan! Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia harus mengembalikan Mas Sehun yang dulu.

"Jangan suudzon, Luhan." Sehun menyahut santai.

"Aku gak suudzon! Emang Mas 'kan yang ngempesin ban sepedaku lagi? Ngaku!" Luhan menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan tidak sopan. Seniornya itu tidak marah seperti yang lalu-lalu, dia malah terkekeh. Luhan semakin mendidih melihatnya.

"Aku cuma mau kamu hidup sehat. Jalan itu lebih baik daripada naik sepeda." ucap Sehun.

Luhan melotot kesal, "Tuh 'kan! Mas pelakunya lagi. Kalo Mas mau aku hidup sehat dan gak naik sepeda, seharusnya Mas ngaca! Mas aja naik motor ke sekolah. Sini kalo perlu, aku bocorin ban motornya Mas biar kita bisa jalan bareng-bareng."

Sehun tertawa lagi. Ganteng sih, tapi Luhan tidak mau terpesona dulu saat ini. Dia harus memarahi seniornya itu sampai Sehun kembali seperti semula. Luhan mulai curiga, apa jangan-jangan Mas Sehun itu lagi kesambet hantu penunggu asrama? Makanya sikapnya jadi seperti ini. Luhan mulai merinding sendirian.

"Aku gak mau jalan bareng kamu," ucap Sehun.

Luhan merengut secara spontan, "Mas kenapa jadi kayak gini?"

"Kayak gimana, maksud kamu?"

"Mas kesambet setan mana? Bilang sama aku! biar aku bacain Mas do'a."

Sehun terbahak, kali ini sampai memegangi perutnya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah tau, jika dia bisa tertawa seperti ini karna ucapan polos Luhan. Anak itu memang pandai sekali mengubah mood seseorang. Sekarang Sehun percaya kenapa orang-orang menyayangi anak ini walau baru kenal sekalipun.

"Mas benci sama aku karna aku gangguin Mas terus selama ini? Atau Mas benci sama aku karna aku gak bayar selama belajar sama Mas? Mas mau aku bayar berapa biar Mas gak ngerjain aku terus?" Luhan terus menyerocos dengan hipotesa-hipotesa konyolnya.

"Kamu mau dihukum karna udah ngomong kayak gitu? Kamu pikir aku cowok murahan?" tukas Sehun dengan mata mendelik tajam.

Lah, kok jadi Sehun yang sensi?

"Mas punya dendam apa sih sama aku?" Akhirnya, Luhan bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang ingin dia sampaikan dari minggu kemarin. Ingin sekali dia mengacak-ngacak muka ganteng kakak kelasnya itu.

"Aku?" Sehun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum geli, "Aku gak ada dendam apapun sama kamu."

"Terus kenapa Mas cari gara-gara terus ke aku?" Luhan nyaris berteriak, kalau dia tidak ingat dia selalu berteriak akhir-akhir ini. Luhan tidak mau suaranya rusak gara-gara terus meneriaki Sehun yang kampret itu.

Sehun menyunggingkan senyum anehnya, "Karna aku peduli sama kamu."

Kalau Sehun tidak bersikap menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini, mungkin Luhan sudah merona dan tersenyum malu-malu kijang karna ucapan seniornya itu. Tetapi ini dalam kasus yang berbeda.

"Peduli jenis apa yang harus gangguin aku terus?" Luhan kesal kuadrat.

"Gak tau jenis apa." Sehun mengendikan bahunya dengan tak acuh.

Hidung Luhan kembang kempis dengan wajah memerah sepenuhnya, kesal. "Percuma ngomong sama Mas. Mas Sehun ngeselin! Aku benci Mas!" dia mengentakan kakinya sekali, lalu pergi dengan menuntun sepedanya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

Sehun tertawa geli melihat tingkah anak itu, "Aku juga sayang kamu, Luhan!" dia berteriak ke arah anak itu dengan tak tahu malu. Untungnya, area parkiran sedang sepi, kalau tidak, mungkin pernyataan Sehun barusan akan langsung jadi gosip panas di sekolah.

"Aku gak bilang kalau aku sayang Mas!"

Sehun semakin tertawa karna Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya membalas teriakannya. Dia rasa dia benar-benar tertarik pada anak itu. tetapi, Sehun masih belum tau dia tertarik jenis apa pada Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku benci Mas Sehun,"

Luhan mengadu pada dua teman unyilnya ketika mereka bertiga tengah makan malam di aula besar. Luhan menusuk-nusuk telur gulungnya dengan sebal karna sikap Sehun yang semakin menjengkelkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia ingin Sehun yang dulu. Tolong, siapapun yang bisa mengembalikan Mas Sehun-nya akan Luhan kasih hadiah nanti. Minimal satu porsi karedok lah.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya, mulutnya penuh dengan makanannya, "Bukannya kamu terus-terusan nempelin Kak Sehun sebulan ini?"

"Iya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Mas Sehun jadi ngeselin. Kamu tau 'kan gimana kelakuannya sekarang?" Luhan cemberut, mengundang perhatian anak-anak lain untuk memandangnya dengan lapar. Dasar para homo ngenes! Andai saja Luhan peka, pasti anak itu sudah mengomel-ngomel pada mereka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk bersamaan. Senior mereka itu jadi suka sekali mengganggu Luhan dan membuat anak itu berteriak-teriak kesal. Padahal selama ini, Sehun tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu, bahkan kepada teman-temannya sendiri dia _ogah_ menjahili mereka. Sehun itu tipe orang yang sangat cuek. Tawanya saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi dengan Luhan… lelaki itu jadi berbeda. dia jadi sering sekali tertawa hingga membuat anak-anak lain terheran-heran. Luhan berhasil membuat kepribadian seniornya itu berubah 360 derajat.

"Kalian berdua tau nggak, kenapa Mas Sehun jadi kayak gitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Gak tau," jawab Baekhyun.

"Dia suka sama kamu."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun tersedak bersamaan. Terlebih Luhan, dia bahkan melayangkan pelototannya pada Kyungsoo yang asal bicara.

"Kok kamu ngomong kayak gitu?" tanya Luhan. "Mas Sehun itu bukan homo, tau!"

Kyungsoo mengunyah makanan di mulutnya dengan malas, lalu menjawab dengan ekspresi lempeng andalannya, "Aku percaya kok Kak Sehun bukan homo. Tapi, bisa aja dia mulai suka sama kamu."

Baekhyun mulai menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit dengan curiga, "Atas dasar apa kamu ngomong kayak gitu?" Luhan mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Jongin itu bukan gay. Dia punya banyak cewek yang sering dia bawa ke rumah—"

"Heeeh! Kita 'kan lagi bahas Kak Sehun, kok jadi ke Kak Jongin, sih?" protes Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala anak itu dengan sendoknya, "Dengerin dulu!"

Baekhyun mengusap kepalanya yang habis terkena serangan Kyungsoo dengan bibir mengerucut jengkel. Kyungsoo itu memang senang sekali berbuat anarkis. Heran saja dengan Jongin yang bisa menaklukan anak itu.

"Jongin itu sering gangguin aku terus. Entah itu di rumah atau di sekolahan. Dia sering buat aku kesel, pokoknya aku benci banget sama dia. Sampe suatu hari, sikapnya Jongin makin ngeselin. Dia mulai larang-larang aku deket sama cowok lain, atau cewek lain. Dia mulai posesif dan marah-marah kalo aku pergi gak izin sama dia dulu. Aku kesel sama dia. Aku muak sama sikapnya, dia jadi sok ngatur-ngatur aku, padahal dia cuma kakak tiriku. Dan waktu itu, Jongin ngasih alasannya kenapa sikapnya kayak gitu. Dia bilang, dia gangguin aku karna dia mau dapet perhatian aku. Dia ternyata suka sama aku. Aku kira dia sayang sama aku karna aku ini adiknya, tapi nyatanya, Jongin beneran sayang seperti halnya cowok ke cewek lain."

Ini adalah rekor baru karna ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu. biasanya, anak itu hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Dan lagi, Kyungsoo memang tidak menyebut Jongin dengan panggilan 'Kakak' sejak dulu. Alasannya karna Jongin itu tidak mencerminkan sikap Kakak yang sebenarnya, jadi dia tidak pantas dipanggil Kakak, itu kata Kyungsoo.

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Mas Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menepuk dahi mereka secara bersamaan. Duh, Luhan!

"Mas Sehun itu sama kayak Kak Jongin, Luhan. Dia gangguin kamu, karna dia mau dapet perhatian dari kamu. Gitu!" ujar Baekhyun, gemas. Gemas ingin menjitak kepala Luhan.

Luhan mendengung seperti lebah sesaat, "Aku… gak yakin,"

Baekhyun mendesah malas, "Gak yakin kenapa? Dulu aku juga sering gangguin Kak Chanyeol buat dapet perhatiannya. Terus gantian, Kak Chanyeol yang gangguin aku sampe sekarang. Aku sama Kak Chanyeol itu saling melengkapi." Si Unyil itu sudah melebarkan senyum sok malu-malunya. Dia memang seperti itu jika sudah membahas pacar tiang jemurannya.

"Tapi… Mas Sehun itu 'kan bukan hom—"

"Iya, iya! Mas Sehun-mu itu emang bukan homo, Luhan. Tapi dia cuma suka sama kamu, bukan sama cowok lain." Baekhyun nyaris menggigit kepala Luhan saking gemasnya dengan anak itu.

"Aku 'kan juga cowok, Baek! kalo Mas Sehun suka sama aku, itu tandanya dia homo!"

"Kalo ke satu orang aja, itu namanya bukan homo!"

"Tapi 'kan tetep aja aku cowok!"

"Kak Sehun bukan homo kalo sukanya ke kamu doang, Luhan. Ngerti dong, kamu! Kepala batu banget sih."

"Kepalaku bukan batu, Baekhyun!"

"Itu peribahasa, Unyil!"

"Aku Luhan, bukan Unyil!"

"Bodo amat, Luhan. Bodo amat!"

Kyungsoo mendesah malas, lalu melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. Dia tidak mau peduli pada dua temannya yang asik berdebat konyol itu. sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak peduli! Mau mereka cakar-cakaran kek, banting-bantingan kek, Kyungsoo masa bodoh. Sampai kapanpun, Luhan tidak akan pernah peka. Mau dijelasin sekeras apapun, anak itu tetap tidak paham mengenai cinta-cintaan.

Kyungsoo jadi kasihan pada orang-orang yang menyukai anak itu.

* * *

— _ **Bersambung**_

* * *

 _Jangan nagih ff lain di lapak ini dong:( gue jadi ngerasa dikejar-kejar teroris setiap baca review, pusing sendiri gue jadinya. FF yang lain bakal gue lanjut kok, sabar aja ya. Kerjaan gue kan bukan nongkrong di sini aja, jadi tolong ngertiin ya:(( gue nulis karna hobi lho, bukan karna kewajiban. Lanjutin ff itu gak gampang kalo lagi gak mood :(( apalagi buat gue yg orangnya moody-an bgt:(( ngertiin ya._

 _Dan, gue minta doa-nya dong yang ikhlas… besok udah mau Ujian Nasional. Semoga gue gak nge-blank pas lagi ngisi soal. Kalo gue ngeblank pasti lebih milih ngisi pake feeling daripada pake otak:( btw, kayaknya cuma gue ya yang apdet ff disaat besoknya UN? Ehehe /dasar pelajar sengklek/_

 _Last, thanks buat semua review kaliaaaaan gengs! :* tiap baca review antusias kalian, ngebuat gue semangat lanjutin ini hehe. Thanks and laffyaah! :*_


	6. P3K (Pertolongan Pertama pada Kebaperan)

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : P3K (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kebaperan)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pramuka hari ini belajar tentang P3K alias Pertolongan Pertama pada Kecelakaan. Luhan sudah menyiapkan alat-alat yang kemarin telah diberitahu oleh Suho lewat perantara ketua regunya. Kebetulan, dia sekelompok dengan orang-orang yang lumayan dekat dengannya; Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Hanbin, Jongdae, Daehyun dan Junhoe. Regu mereka namanya adalah regu Garuda 2 yang baru dibentuk kemarin oleh Kris. Regu ini dibentuk secara permanen, artinya mereka tetap sekelompok di setiap kegiatan kepramukaan seperti kemah, lomba-lomba, Persami, dsb. Luhan merasa beruntung, karna dia tidak digabungkan dengan anak-anak lain yang tidak dia kenal. Luhan tidak pandai beradaptasi, walau kenyataannya, anak-anak yang baru mengenalnya pasti langsung merasa senang dengannya.

"Udah bawa alat-alatnya?" tanya Hanbin. Anak itu jadi ketua regu mereka. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa Kris memilih Hanbin sebagai ketua. Anak itu 'kan menyebalkan luar biasa, tukang pamer, dan rese. Tidak cocok dengan jabatan ketua, itu kata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Udah." jawab Luhan, seraya membuka kotak P3K yang dibawanya. "Ada kapas, perban, kasa steril, plester gulung, plester tunggal, obat merah, alkohol, _au de cologne_ , gunting, jepitan atau pingset, terus juga ada ba—"

"Luhan, kok kamu bawa semuanya? Kan aku suruh kamu bawa kasa sama plester gulung aja." Hanbin berujar heran, dia melihat kotak besar yang dibawa Luhan dengan tak habis pikir.

Sementara yang dimaksud hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tampang lugu. "Emang, ya?"

Hanbin menepuk dahinya, lalu bergumam, "Sabar, sabar… inget, aku gak boleh nabok orang cakep."

Sepertinya Hanbin memang harus banyak-banyak menabung kesabarannya. Karna kali ini dia mempunyai anak buah yang tidak biasa. Contohnya itu yaa si Luhan. Luhan itu memang tampangnya aja cakep, imut bukan main, gemesin luar binasa dan disayang semua spesies makhluk di bumi. Tapi sayang, anaknya polos bukan main, nyerempet ke… ya gitulah pokoknya. Anaknya juga gak peka-peka. Hanbin kalau kesal sama itu anak, dia langsung mendadak dilema, antara ingin menabok Luhan tapi gak tega, tapi kalau tidak ditabok anak itu terus-menerus membuat kepalanya mendidih. Terus ada si Baekhyun, dia itu berisik, centil kuadrat, bocah tengil dan tukang protes. Hanbin sering kesel sama itu anak. Rasanya mau dia tendang Baekhyun ke danau Toba, tapi Hanbin harus inget, karna Baekhyun punya macan galak yang namanya Chanyeol. Sekali nyentuh Baekhyun, urusannya pasti sama Chanyeol. Terus ada Kyungsoo, Hanbin awalnya bersyukur ada orang 'normal' di regunya, tapi nyatanya dia salah. Kyungsoo itu walau kalem dan adem, tapi judesnya bukan main. Dia memang tidak protes terang-terangan seperti Baekhyun, tetapi ucapan singkatnya saja mampu membuat Hanbin kicep, mati kutu.

' _Kamu jadi ketua regu? Cih, kayak gak ada makhluk lain di bumi aja yang pantes sama jabatan itu.'_

Tuh! Hanbin mana gak kicep coba dibilang kayak gitu sama Kyungsoo? makanya kalau berurusan sama anak itu, dia harus milih kata-kata yang bener-bener bagus. Dia gak boleh salah ngomong kalau gak mau dikomen sama Kyungsoo, si mulut boncabe level atas.

Selain tiga cowok unyil unyu-unyu di atas, Hanbin juga punya anak buah lain yang sama gak benernya. Ada si Jongdae, dia ini memang sahabat karibnya. Tapi Jongdae itu sama berisiknya seperti Baekhyun. Jongdae itu gak pernah benar dalam mengerjakan sesuatu, pokoknya apa saja yang dipegangnya pasti rusak, dia juga paling gak bisa diatur, tukang ngakak, pokoknya rese. Terus ada Daehyun, anak kelas sebelah yang selalu jadi bahan godaan Baekhyun. Anak ini sama gak normalnya kayak yang lain. Daehyun itu pemalu. Pemalu akut, sampai-sampai sering mimisan banyak kalau digodain sama Baekhyun. Makanya Baekhyun seneng godain Daehyun. Terus yang terakhir ada Junhoe. Hanbin sering bilang anak ini sebelas-duabelas sama Sehun. soalnya, Junhoe itu judes, mulutnya pedes kayak Kyungsoo, mukanya selalu datar, dan dia paling anti sama yang namanya berisik. Hanbin agak-agak takut sama anak ini, karna dia selalu dapet pelototan ganas setiap dia mulai nyuruh ini-itu.

Nasib… nasib, punya regu isinya anak 'spesial' semua. Hanbin harus tetap tabah dan harus bisa jadi ketua regu panutan yang baik dan bijaksana. Dia harus tetap konsisten pada prinsip Dasa Darma. Dia tidak boleh malu-maluin Pak Baden Powell. Sip.

"Baekhyun, udah lengkap?" tanya Hanbin. Dia mengecek satu persatu bawaan anak buahnya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan obat merahnya dengan wajah malas, "Udah."

"Kok obat merah doang?" Hanbin mulai emosi.

"Aku gak punya plester tunggal."

"Kan di warung banyak!"

"Beli aja sana sendiri! Lagian, Luhan 'kan udah bawa semuanya." Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Anak itu langsung nyengir kekanakan dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ketika ditunjuk.

Hanbin mengembuskan napasnya dalam-dalam. Dia ingat, dia harus sabar jika mau jadi ketua regu yang baik dan bijaksana.

"Yang lain udah bawa semua?"

"Udah," —Kyungsoo dan Daehyun.

"Hm." —Junhoe, dengan muka datar andalannya.

"Udah, Mbin." —Jongdae.

Hanbin menghampiri Jongdae. Anak itu memang bilang 'Udah' tapi Hanbin sama sekali tidak melihat dia membawa apa-apa. Jongdae itu rajanya nge-troll, Hanbin tidak mau jadi bahan troll-nya kali ini.

"Aku kan nyuruh kamu bawa toya (bambu), mana?" tanya Hanbin, sok galak. Dia mau jadi seperti Chanyeol atau Sehun, _btw._ Yang bisa ditakutin sama anak-anak walau cuma dilirik doang.

Jongdae menyerahkan dua buah sumpit ke arah Hanbin dengan cengiran, "Nih,"

Hanbin melotot, mengambil dua batang sumpit itu dengan wajah shock. "KOK SUMPIT?!"

Jongdae cuma mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai, "Kan katanya bambu. Sumpit dari bambu kan?"

"NGGAK SUMPIT JUGA, KARDUS!"

"Tapi kan sama-sama bambu, Ketua?"

"MATA LO JULING! LO PIKIR SUMPIT BISA DIBUAT JADI TANDU, HAH?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Hanbin.

Prinsip Dasa Darma-nya hilang.

Pak Baden Powell mendadak menangis di kuburnya.

Jongdae yang melihat ketua regunya stress mendadak itu hanya 'haha-hehe' tidak jelas. Nah 'kan! Apa Hanbin bilang! Dia punya anak buah tapi tidak ada yang beres satupun. Tidak ada!

"Sabar ya, Mbin." Luhan menghampirinya dengan senyum kecil dan elusan di bahu. Hanbin rasanya mau menangis saat ini. Serius.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang P3K. Ada yang tau apa itu P3K?" tanya Chanyeol. Suara bass-nya menggema di lapangan, membuat anak-anak yang tadinya ribut seketika terdiam. Materi kali ini masih dibimbing oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun, karna para Pembina—Kris dan Suho— mengajari anak-anak pramuka yang lama di lapangan utama sekolah. Untuk anak baru yang bergabung di pramuka dipisahkan di lapangan belakang seperti sekarang.

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya, "Saya tau, Kak!"

Anak-anak lain mulai memperhatikan cowok berwajah simetris itu.

"Iya, apa?"

Jongdae nyengir, "Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kebaperan."

Anak itu langsung mendapat serangan lemparan batu dari teman-temannya disertai sorakan ricuh.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, padahal dia ingin ngakak kencang. Dia jadi berpikir, apa dia dulu juga seperti Jongdae, ya? Soalnya dia juga sering membuat joke receh dan disoraki oleh teman-teman dan seniornya.

"Yang lain?"

Kali ini Baekhyun yang mengangkat tangannya. Chanyeol mulai cengar-cengir melihat pacar unyilnya itu mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia suka gemes liat Baekhyun pakai seragam pramuka seperti itu, rasanya mau memasukan anak itu ke dalam karung lalu dia pajang di kamarnya sendiri.

"Apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengeluarkan kalimat ' _Apa, sayangku?'_ kalau saja dia tidak ingat saat ini sedang di lapangan bersama adik-adik kelasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum centil, senyum andalannya, "P3K itu adalah Pertolongan Percintaan Pada Kamu…"

Anak Unyil itu langsung disoraki. Hanya disoraki, tidak mendapat serangan batu kerikil seperti Jongdae. Karna mereka tau, jika mereka melempari anak itu batu, maka Macan yang ada di depan mereka pasti akan mengamuk.

"Jangan sampai saya ngehukum kamu, Baekhyun." ujar Chanyeol, sok galak. Padahal dia ingin sekali menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencubit pipinya gemas. Bisa-bisanya anak itu menggombali saat dia sedang bertugas seperti ini.

"Emang mau ngehukum kayak gimana, Kak?" tanya Baekhyun, masih dengan senyuman tengilnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya, "Dicium mau?"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang mendapat sorakan berisik anak-anak. Lapangan jadi terasa seperti depan gedung DPR tempat orang-orang demo. Berisik, ricuh, rame. Melihat kekacauan ini, akhirnya Sehun yang turun tangan. Dia mendengus jengah melihat Chanyeol yang malah cengar-cengir gak jelas ke arah Baekhyun. Begini nih, kalau bertugas tetapi di depan ada kekasih sendiri. Jadi tidak fokus. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, bernafsu sekali ingin menabok Chanyeol.

"Diam!"

Anak-anak langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan gahar Sehun. Suasana mendadak hening, mencekam, menegangkan, seperti suasana di rumah-rumah hantu. Kalau Sehun yang sudah turun tangan, mereka pasti langsung mati kutu. Tidak berani berbicara sedikitpun, bahkan mengeluarkan deru napas saja mereka masih mikir-mikir. Segitunya.

"Apa di sini nggak ada yang tau apa itu P3K?" tanya Sehun, sengit. "Saya mau jawaban yang serius. Kalo masih bercandaan, mending keluar aja dari sini."

Semuanya semakin terdiam, menundukan kepala. Termasuk Chanyeol yang kini bersiul-siul iseng.

Luhan mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu, "A-aku tau,"

"Apa?" tanya Sehun, masih garang. Walau dalam hati, dia ingin sekali tersenyum geli. Luhan yang menunjukan wajah takut-takut itu adalah ekspresi kesukaannya.

"P3K itu singkatan dari Pertolongan Pertama pada Kecelakaan. P3K itu adalah upaya pertolongan dan perawatan sementara pada korban kecelakaan sebelum mendapat pertolongan yang sempurna dari seorang dokter atau paramedik. P3K itu bukan sebagai pengobatan atau penanganan yang sempurna, tapi cuma berupa pertolongan sementara yang dilakukan oleh petugas P3K yang pertama kali melihat korban. Pemberian pertolongan harus cepat dan tepat dengan menggunakan sarana dan prasarana yang ada di lokasi kejadian."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk puas, "Bagus, Luhan." — _gak sia-sia aku ngajarin kamu selama ini._

"Makasih, Mas." Anak itu nyengir bahagia.

"Seperti yang udah dijelasin sama Luhan tadi, P3K itu cuma pertolongan sementara, artinya kita harus tetap membawa korban ke dokter atau Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk penanganan lebih lanjut. Untuk kita, anak pramuka, P3K itu sangat penting kita pelajari. Karna biasanya kalau sedang kemah, pasti ada aja salah satu teman kita yang mengalami kecelakaan. Apalagi kalau kemahnya di daerah pergunungan. Maka dari itu, kita harus tau bagaimana pelaksanaan P3K." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Hari ini, saya mau kalian langsung mempraktekan cara penanganan P3K, karna saya sudah memberikan teori minggu kemarin. Setiap regu harus mengirim satu anak untuk dijadikan korban. Kalian harus buat skenario yang selogis mungkin. Empat orang membuat tandu, ingat! Tandunya harus kuat dan mampu menggotong teman kalian yang jadi korban. Dan sisanya mendadani teman kalian yang jadi korban dengan alat-alat P3K yang sudah kalian bawa. Saya beri waktu 20 menit dari sekarang. Mengerti?!"

"Siap mengerti!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku gak mau jadi korban!" protes Luhan saat Hanbin menariknya dan menyuruhnya menjadi korban kecelakaan kali ini. "Aku mau jadi yang gotong tandu aja." Anak itu bahkan sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Imut sih, tapi ngeselin.

"Heh! Emangnya kamu kuat?" Hanbin menunjuk-nunjuk wajah anak buahnya itu dengan sengit. "Badan ceking aja sok-sok'an mau bawa tandu."

Luhan menggigit telunjuk Hanbin yang berada tepat di depan hidungnya, dengan kesal. Hanbin refleks berteriak kesakitan, membuat anak-anak lain menatap ketua regu mereka yang idiot itu dengan jengah.

"Jangan remehin aku, ya! Gini-gini aku juga cowok gagah, ganteng, _manly_! Kalo soal bawa tandu aja mah kecil!" ucap Luhan menggebu-gebu. "Lagian 'kan ada Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil daripada aku. Suruh aja mereka jadi korban."

Hanbin nyaris menggigit kepala Luhan saking gemasnya. Sekarang anak itu ikut-ikutan jadi tukang protes. Hanbin pusing bukan main. Masalah kecil begini saja dibesar-besarkan, padahal regu lain sepertinya adem-ayem saja. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai membuat tandu. Hanbin tidak mau kalah dari mereka pokoknya! Apalagi ada saingannya yang juga kebetulan jadi ketua regu Merpati 4, si Jinan. Dia harus menaklukan anak buahnya yang rese-rese ini, jangan sampai Jinan ngetawain dia karna gak becus naklukin anak buah sendiri. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya?

"Kalian bertiga!" Hanbin menunjuk Trio Unyil —Kyungsoo Luhan Baekhyun— dengan wajah garang. Kali ini dia seriusan kesal. "Hompimpah alaihum gambreng cepetan! Yang kalah jadi korban. Ngebantah bambu melayang!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan merengut, sementara Kyungsoo hanya mendesah malas. Ketiganya lalu melaksanakan perintah ketua regu mereka yang mulai mengeluarkan tanduk itu. Nasib jadi orang berbadan kecil, pasti selalu dijadikan korban dalam P3K. Alasannya biar enteng saat digotong di atas tandu nanti.

"Hompimpah alaihum gambreng!"

—dan Luhan kalah.

Hanbin berteriak girang, melakukan selebrasi, mengelilingi lapangan dengan kacu yang dia putar-putar ke udara. Norak. Anak buahnya memandangi si ketua itu dengan tatapan _'Bukan ketua kita. Bukan ketua kita.'_

Sementara Luhan hanya bisa manyun dan pasrah. Dia duduk dengan wajah tertekuk, sementara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah siap-siap meriasnya menjadi korban yang paling mengenaskan. Yang lainnya mulai membuat tandu dengan dua buah toya (tongkat bambu) dan tali koor (tali pramuka).

"Kira-kira kita bikin skenario yang kayak gimana, ya?" tanya Hanbin seraya berjalan kesana-kemari sok sibuk. Enaknya gini jadi ketua, dia tidak perlu repot ngapa-ngapain, hanya mengawasi anak buahnya saja.

"Bilang aja Luhan itu kepeleset di gunung terus nyebur ke jurang," celetuk Daehyun.

Luhan mendelik tidak terima, "Aku udah sering hiking! Aku gak mungkin kepeleset sampe nyebur ke jurang. Paling banter banget kepeleset itu kejeduk pohon atau batuan, gak sampe ke jurang juga!"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Iya. Kamu kalo bikin skenario yang masuk akal dikit dong, sayang." —jangan lupakan tangannya yang sudah menoel-noel dagu Daehyun dengan centil.

Daehyun buru-buru kembali fokus membuat tandu dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah, nyaris ungu. Dia tidak mau Chanyeol sampai melihat, bisa salah paham nanti Ketua Osis itu. yang lebih parah, bisa saja Daehyun dipukuli oleh Chanyeol dan kawanannya karna dikira telah menggoda kekasihnya. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri yang sering menggodanya.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat reaksi Daehyun.

"Junhoe, ada ide?" tanya Hanbin.

Junhoe yang sibuk membuat ikatan simpul di tongkat bambu itu hanya menjawab sekenanya, "Bilang aja Luhan terbawa arus sungai terus kepalanya kejeduk batu besar. Selesai."

Seharusnya Hanbin tidak bertanya pada anak itu. Seharusnya. Hanbin mengelus dadanya dengan gumaman _'Sabar, Mbin. Sabar…'_

"Jangan! Itu kurang dramatis!" tolak Jongdae. Anak itu mulai berpikir-pikir dengan dahi berkerut, sok serius, "Gimana kalo skenarionya kayak gini; Luhan tersesat saat kemah, terus tiba-tiba dia diserang sama beruang hutan. Terus kita dateng buat nyelametin Luhan, tapi sayang, Luhan udah dalam kondisi yang tragis. Kepalanya nyaris digigit beruang, pipinya banyak cakaran, pokoknya Luhan itu kekurangan banyak darah. Gimana? bagus 'kan?"

 _Krik. Krik._

"Jongdae, kamu punya dendam apa sama aku? Kok kamu buat skenario yang tragis banget sih?" Luhan pura-pura menangis. Anak itu sudah dipeluk oleh Baekhyun yang mendadak berperan menjadi Ibunya.

"Ntar kalo Kak Sehun nanya gimana cara kita nyelametin Luhan dari beruang, gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo. Hanbin mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bilang aja saat itu kita bawa obor, terus kita bakar beruangnya. Selesai." Jongdae tersenyum lebar, mengakhiri skenario sintingnya.

"Kamu kira bakar beruang itu sama kayak bakar jagung?" celetuk Junhoe dengan wajah malasnya.

Jongdae berujar lagi, "Waktu itu ceritanya kita lagi lapar karna udah dua hari kemah tanpa makan. Jadi kita liat beruang seolah-olah liat ayam kampung. Saking laparnya, kita berhasil ngebakar beruang gede itu pake obor. Tau gak, orang lapar itu bisa jadi ganas yang gak pernah kita bayangin sebelumnya!"

Otaknya Jongdae itu terbuat dari apa, sih?

"Jongdae, kamu kebanyakan nonton film kanibal primitif, ya?" tanya Baekhyun, males.

"Logikanya, kalo kita gak makan dua hari, kenapa kita gak cari makan di hutan aja? Kenapa harus bakar beruang? Kenapa kita gak makan temen sendiri aja?" protes Kyungsoo, bertubi-tubi. Dia agak kesel sama skenario Jongdae yang dramatisnya terlalu lebay itu.

Jongdae melotot kaget dengan ekspresi berlebihan, "Nyebut, Dyo, nyebut! Aku sih ogah makan temen sendiri. Selapar apapun aku gak bakal makan temen sendiri."

"Boong! Coba kamu kemah gak makan-makan, kamu pasti ada niatan buat makan daging temen sendiri. Kalo aku sih, aku mendingan makan kamu daripada makan beruang."

"Gusti, Dyo! Kamu kok sadis bener, sih? aku curiga kamu ada bibit-bibit kanibal. Ya ampun…"

"Sadisan mana sama kamu yang ngebakar beruang gak bersalah terus dimakan? Emang kamu tau kalo daging beruang itu halal atau haram?"

"Oh, jadi ini masih karna beruang? Kamu gak rela aku ngebakar beruang buat nyelametin Luhan, gitu?"

 _FYI_ , Kyungsoo itu pecinta hewan, terutama beruang. Udah lama dia pengen melihara beruang yang seperti di Masha and The Bear.

"Iya! Seharusnya kamu gak bakar beruang hutan itu. kamu 'kan bisa nakut-nakutin dia pake api aja. Kamu gak tau ya kalo beruang itu sekarang nyaris punah? Kalo kamu aja gak cinta fauna, berarti kamu gak cinta alam! Kamu bukan anak pramuka yang ngecerminin sikap Dasa Darma. Mati aja sana kamu!"

"Kok malah nyumpahin aku mati? Aku kan cuma buat skenario, Dyo! Bukan ngebakar beruang beneran."

"Tapi kamu udah ada niatan!"

Hanbin hanya bisa melongo melihat perdebatan tidak penting dua anak itu. Serius, dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia punya anak buah yang apa saja selalu diributkan seperti ini? Tuhan… Hanbin rasanya mau menangis sambil gigitin rumput.

* * *

"Luhan, kamu malah keliatan kayak mumi."

Luhan hanya bisa merengut mendengar celetukan Jongdae yang disertai tertawaan Daehyun dan Hanbin. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo itu memang keterlaluan. Mereka sepertinya benar-benar ada dendam dengannya. Buktinya saja, Luhan dirias seperti korban kecelakaan tronton seperti ini. Kepalanya sudah dililit dengan pembalut gulung dan kasa steril, di pinggir perbannya sudah diberi banyak obat merah untuk memberi efek darah yang dramatis. Lengan, lutut dan jari-jarinya juga sudah jadi sasaran lilitan perban. Belum lagi wajahnya yang sudah dirias sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai orang yang sekarat karna kecelakaan parah. Luhan bingung, dia ini sebenarnya korban kecelakaan atau mumi Mesir?

Baekhyun ngakak puas, "Ini tuh karya seni, tau!"

"Karya seni darimanya, Unyil?!" hardik Hanbin. Tapi anak itu juga ikut tertawa bersama yang lain. Mereka sudah selesai, hanya tinggal menggotong Luhan ke atas tandu saja lalu dibawa ke depan lapangan.

"Kapan aku boleh ngomong?" tanya Luhan. Dia kesulitan bicara karna perban-perban di wajahnya. Baekhyun juga sempat menyuruhnya agar tidak bicara dulu tadi.

Baekhyun malah tertawa melihat penderitaan Luhan. Kan kampret!

Luhan merengut lagi. Dia melihat anak-anak lain yang menjadi korban tidak separah dirinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang terlalu berlebihan meriasnya. Baekhyun itu memang tidak cocok jadi perawat. Serius. Kalau perawat sinting sih mungkin cocok.

Luhan melihat Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berkeliling dari regu satu ke regu lainnya, hanya sekadar mengecek pekerjaan mereka dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Luhan malu jika nanti Sehun melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Seniornya itu pasti menertawainya.

Luhan agak kaget merasakan usapan tisu di pipinya secara tiba-tiba. Dia bersiap-siap akan memarahi Baekhyun yang masih saja belum puas mendandaninya seperti mumi sekarat. Tetapi, nyatanya yang sedang mengusap-ngusap pipinya itu bukan Baekhyun. Itu Junhoe. Luhan kaget kuadrat. Dia memang agak takut sama anak ini, soalnya wajahnya selalu datar dan ucapannya selalu saja ketus. Luhan belum pernah terlibat interaksi dengan Junhoe walau sudah dua tahun berturut-turut tinggal di kelas yang sama. Dia tidak pernah mengira akan diperlakukan begini oleh anak itu.

"J-Junhoe… kamu ngapain?" tanya Luhan.

Junhoe yang posisinya sangat dekat dengannya itu hanya menjawab singkat, terlalu datar, "Bersihin muka kamu. Gak seharusnya banyak darah-darahan di muka kamu kayak gini. Keliatan lebay,"

Ternyata Junhoe sependapat dengannya. Luhan jadi cengar-cengir bahagia. Akhirnya, ada juga yang memihak kepadanya.

"Makasih, Jun."

"Hm."

Setelah itu kembali hening. Junhoe sibuk membersihkan wajah Luhan yang penuh darah-darahan palsu, alias obat merah. Luhan sendiri hanya diam, seraya memperhatikan wajah Junhoe. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Junhoe itu sebenarnya ganteng. Ganteng banget, malah. Tapi sayang, sikapnya yang ketus dan dingin itu membuat anak-anak jadi gak terlalu akrab sama dia. Junhoe selalu saja membangun tembok besar di dekatnya agar orang-orang tidak mendekatinya. Tetapi sekarang anak itu sendiri yang mendekati Luhan. Luhan senang bukan main.

"Kamu kenapa liatin aku kayak gitu?" tanya Junhoe, membalas pandangan Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyuman lebarnya, "Aku seneng aja bisa ngobrol sama kamu. Heheh."

Junhoe menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Lihat itu, lihat! Junhoe bahkan tersenyum padanya! Anak yang tidak punya ekspresi itu sekarang tersenyum padanya. Luhan nyaris melakukan selebrasi saking senangnya. Entah kenapa membuat orang dingin bisa tersenyum itu suatu hal yang paling membahagiakan untuk Luhan. Junhoe jadi kelihatan manusiawi sekarang. Dia ternyata bisa tersenyum juga. Senyumannya juga sangat menawan.

"Ternyata kamu bisa senyum juga, ya?" Luhan terkikik kecil.

"Kamu kira aku ini makhluk apa yang gak bisa senyum?" balas Junhoe, dengan wajah datarnya lagi.

Luhan hanya terkekeh sebagai tanggapan.

"Ekhem."

Luhan seketika terdiam mendengar deheman keras itu. Dia menoleh, merasa dejavu melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan wajah garang seperti minggu lalu saat dirinya kepergok tengah bercandaan dengan Minho. Kenapa Sehun memasang wajah begitu lagi? perasaan Luhan jadi tidak enak.

"Jadi ini skenarionya tentang drama romansa tragis?" Sehun bertanya, sinis.

Luhan mengerjap tidak mengerti. Maksud Mas Sehun apa?

Junhoe yang lebih peka karna sindiran barusan itu melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luhan. Dia membalas pandangan Sehun tak kalah dinginnya.

"Bukan." Junhoe menjawab pertanyaan seniornya itu sebelum Hanbin yang menjawab.

"Oh. Kirain tentang Juliet yang kecelakaan terus diselametin sama Romeo." Sehun berujar sedikit sengit. Tidak tahu kenapa senior yang satu itu datang dengan aura permusuhan seperti itu. Hanbin jadi bingung. Apa dandanan Luhan sebagai korban kecelakaan tidak bagus, ya? Hanbin sepertinya akan memberikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hukuman setelah ini karna tidak becus bekerja.

"Mana tandunya?" tanya Sehun, matanya masih menatapi Luhan dengan sengit. Sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ini, Kak." Hanbin menyerahkan tandu yang sudah mereka buat dengan senyuman bangga. Tandu mereka pasti paling bagus dan kokoh dari regu lain. Hanbin yakin itu, soalnya yang membuat tandu adalah Junhoe dan Jongdae. Dua anak itu pernah jadi juara saat lomba Pioneering dan P3K tahun lalu.

"Siapa yang buat simpulnya?" tanya Sehun seraya mengecek tandu buatan regu Garuda 2.

"Saya, Kak." Junhoe dan Jongdae menjawab bersamaan.

"Simpul apa ini?"

Junhoe menjawab, "Simpul cincin, Kak."

Sehun mengangguk sekilas. Lalu, senior garang itu mengangkat tandu di tangannya seraya menggerak-gerakannya, setelah itu dibanting sangat keras di tanah membuat Hanbin nyaris berteriak panik. Bukan hanya itu, Sehun juga menginjak-injak tandunya dengan beringas. Ya ampun, tandu berharganya! Hanya Hanbin yang keliatan nyaris mati melihat tandu mereka dibanting-banting seperti itu, sementara yang lain tenang-tenang saja. 'kan memang seperti itu cara mengecek tandu itu kokoh atau tidak pada ikatannya. Hanbin terlalu lebay.

"Bagus," kata Sehun, singkat. "Langsung bawa aja ke depan." Lalu senior itu berjalan pergi, sebelumnya Sehun sempat melayangkan pandangan menusuk ke arah Luhan, membuat anak itu berkedip-kedip bingung.

 _Mas Sehun kenapa sih?_

* * *

"Sehuuuun!"

Luhan refleks menoleh ke arah pekikan nyaring yang memanggil nama Sehun itu. Tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini, seorang gadis berseragam pramuka dengan rambut panjang berlari menghampiri Sehun. Dia itu yang tadi berteriak sampai menarik atensi anak-anak lain. siapa perempuan itu? Luhan belum pernah melihatnya. Perempuan itu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang istirahat bersama senior-senior lain di pinggir lapangan. Luhan melihat Sehun memasang wajah kaget melihat gadis itu, tapi di detik kemudian, seniornya itu melebarkan senyum yang selama ini jarang sekali diperlihatkan. Luhan merengut secara spontan. Dia kira, Sehun tersenyum hanya padanya. Tapi Luhan seketika ingat, dia bukan siapa-siapa Sehun, jadi tidak berhak melarang seniornya itu untuk tersenyum pada orang lain. Adegan selanjutnya membuat Luhan semakin bingung, karna Sehun dan gadis itu saling merangkul seraya bercengkerama dengan senior-senior lain. Perempuan itu sepertinya sudah dikenal baik di kalangan senior.

"Itu Kak Irene," Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyeletuk di sampingnya. "Murid dari sekolah khusus puteri. Mantannya Kak Sehun." anak itu melebarkan cengiran miringnya di akhir kalimat.

"Mantan?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Iya, mantan pacar. Udah putus setahun lalu,"

"Kok keliatannya masih baik-baik aja sama Mas Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Mereka itu udah deket dari kecil, Lu. Jadi wajar aja masih deket kayak gitu walau udah putus. Tapi menurut gosip anak-anak cewek di kelas, Kak Sehun sama Kak Irene lagi CLBK-an. Soalnya, Kak Irene akhir-akhir ini jadi sering kesini nyamperin Kak Sehun." tidak heran lagi jika Baekhyun tahu-menahu soal ini. Anak itu sama seperti pacarnya. Biang gosip. Berita terpanas di sekolah ini pasti mereka ketahui.

Mendadak Luhan merasa kesal mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, ditambah di depan sana Sehun dan Irene kelihatan akrab sekali. Mereka tertawa bersama, kelihatan seru sekali dengan obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan. Luhan merengut. Sehun tidak pernah seperti itu padanya. Sehun selalu saja ketus dengannya, menjawab pertanyaannya dengan singkat, dan mengganggunya sesekali. Luhan merasa iri dengan perempuan yang di samping Sehun itu, dia bebas sekali bisa berbicara dengan Sehun dengan tawa-tawa. Duh, perasaan Luhan jadi tidak karuan seperti ini padahal hanya melihat Sehun dengan mantannya.

"Kak Irene itu juga pernah ikut ngajar pramuka di sini. Dia itu aktif di pramuka, sama kayak Kak Sehun. Cocok banget kan? Punya hobi sama, deket dari kecil, punya muka di atas rata-rata, sama-sama pinter pula. Ckck. Heran deh, kenapa mereka berdua putus, coba? Padahal udah cocok gitu." Baekhyun masih saja berceloteh sambil sesekali menggigit keripik kentang berukuran jumbonya. Padahal baru kemarin anak itu bilang mau diet dan berhenti ngemil.

"Baek,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mau nabok orang, ya?"

Baekhyun mendadak terbahak, "Kamu kesel, Lu?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Aku gak suka liat Mas Sehun sama Mbak-mbak itu." Tangannya menunjuk ke depan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun semakin tertarik melihat Luhan yang seperti ini. Sepertinya umpan di pancingnya sudah dimakan oleh Luhan.

"Gak tau. Aku gak suka aja liatnya. Mas Sehun keliatan bahagia,"

"Lho, jadi kamu gak mau Mas Sehun-mu itu bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bukan gitu, Baek. Aku…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, sepertinya tengah berpikir untuk merangkai kalimatnya, "Ah! Gak tau, ah! Aku bingung jelasinnya. Pokoknya aku gak suka liatnya. Kalo mereka udah jadi mantan kenapa masih kayak gitu, sih? Mas Sehun gak konsisten. Kalo udah putus ya putus aja. Mas Sehun malah keliatan gagal _move on_."

Baekhyun tertawa kencang sampai dia tersedak sendiri oleh keripiknya. Baekhyun panik, langsung cari-cari air.

"Kok malah jadi kamu yang marah-marah, sih? Emang kamu siapanya Kak Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun, langsung nusuk ke dalam hati. Nge-jleb.

Luhan terdiam.

Iya, ya.

Memang dia siapanya Mas Sehun?

Seketika awan-awan mendung yang disertai petir mengerubungi Luhan, membuat bahu anak itu melemas dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa dia jadi seperti ini. Rasanya seperti baru saja kalah main futsal. Sedih, kecewa, mau marah juga tidak tahu dilampiaskan kepada siapa. Seharusnya dia senang karna Sehun tidak lagi mengganggunya hari ini dan membuatnya berteriak kesal. Tetapi jika boleh memilih, Luhan memilih Sehun yang menyebalkan kemarin daripada yang mengabaikannya seperti ini. Rasanya Luhan kembali sangat jauh pada seniornya itu.

"Aku tau kenapa kamu kesel, Lu!" seru Baekhyun.

Luhan menoleh dengan aura mendung, "Kenapa?" tanyanya, lesu.

Baekhyun nyengir seraya berbisik sok misterius, "Karna kamu cemburu."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusa cantiknya. Bingung.

"Hah?"

* * *

"Luhan!"

Luhan terus menuntun sepedanya, tidak mempedulikan lelaki yang daritadi terus-menerus memanggilnya di belakangnya itu. Luhan tidak mau peduli walau orang itu adalah Sehun sekalipun. Dia kesal pada Sehun—atau lebih tepatnya, pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan tidak mau perasaannya jadi tambah tidak karuan karna Sehun. Tadi Baekhyun sempat menuduh kalau dirinya ini memang benar-benar menyukai Sehun dan sedang cemburu ria. Ucapan anak itu menusuk sekali dan tepat sasaran. Selama ini Luhan kira dia memang menyukai Sehun karna lelaki itu adalah seniornya yang tegas, cocok jadi panutan dan pintar. tetapi nyatanya, rasa sukanya itu berubah menjadi sangat egois dan serakah. Luhan tidak mau Sehun dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, itu yang dia rasakan sekarang. Luhan tidak menyukainya. Dia kesal dan rasanya ingin menarik Sehun jauh-jauh dari perempuan-perempuan centil yang mendekatinya.

 _Luhan, kamu baru nyadarin perasaan kamu sekarang?_

Aura mendung Luhan bertambah. Kalau dia benar-benar menyukai Sehun apa itu artinya dia jadi homo sekarang? gimana kalau nanti Sehun malah jijik padanya? Luhan tidak mau dijauhi oleh senior garangnya itu. Duh, Luhan jadi pusing!

"Luhan, kamu kenapa, sih?!"

Luhan terperanjat karna tiba-tiba Sehun sudah menghadang jalannya dengan motor _gedhe_ -nya itu. ini pasti karna efek melamun, Luhan jadi tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku gak apa-apa, Mas." Luhan menjawab singkat.

"Kenapa dituntun sepedanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Lagi mau jalan aja."

"Kamu sakit?"

Luhan tidak suka Sehun yang perhatian padanya seperti ini karna membuatnya semakin tidak karuan. Perasaan Luhan jadi campur aduk. Apa orang yang sedang menyukai orang lain akan begini, ya? Luhan baru kali ini merasakannya dan itu rumit sekali. Dia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa, ingin menarik lengan Sehun juga tidak bisa, ingin melarang Sehun dekat dengan gadis lain juga tidak bisa. Semua itu karna satu hal;

Dia bukan siapa-siapanya Mas Sehun.

Luhan ingin jadi seperti kemarin-kemarin, tidak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan Sehun terhadap orang lain. Dia hanya ingin jadi adik kelas biasa yang dekat dengan seniornya saja.

"Luhan?" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang melamun lagi.

"Aku mau pulang. Permisi, Mas." Luhan kembali menuntun sepedanya, hendak melanjutkan jalannya, tetapi Sehun masih tidak mau minggir dari hadapannya.

"Kamu masih marah sama aku karna kemarin aku ngempesin ban kamu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya dengan tajam. _Dasar tidak peka! Bukan itu, Mas Sehun!_

"Nggak."

"Terus kenapa muka kamu kayak mau nendang aku gitu?" Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dengan menawan.

"Aku emang mau nendang Mas Sehun. Aku lagi marah sama Mas!" Luhan berujar nyolot dengan polosnya. Mana ada orang marah bilang-bilang, coba? Cuma Luhan yang kayak gitu.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Marah kenapa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Anak itu hanya merengut dengan bibir terkatup rapat-rapat.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah sama kamu!" Sehun menunjuk dahi Luhan dengan sengit.

"Emang aku salah apa lagi?!"

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya sesaat, "Apa kamu selalu ngasih harapan ke orang lain?" lelaki itu malah bertanya dengan wajah yang serius. Muka garang yang selalu dia tunjukan saat di lapangan.

Luhan berkedip tidak mengerti, "Maksud Mas?"

"Kenapa kamu selalu senyum ke semua orang? Apa kamu gak pernah sadar di antara mereka ada yang berharap lebih sama kamu? kenapa kamu selalu bersikap seolah-olah lagi ngasih harapan ke orang lain? kenapa, Luhan?"

Luhan terdiam, membalas tatapan Sehun yang tajam menusuk itu. Luhan tidak mengerti pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh seniornya itu. Harapan apa? Luhan 'kan selama ini memang bersikap seperti biasanya pada orang-orang. Apa yang dipermasalahkan, sih?

"Aku… gak ngerti, Mas." ucap Luhan.

Sehun mendengus, "Kamu emang gak pernah ngerti."

Luhan menggaruk rambut halusnya dengan bingung. Apa sih? kenapa pembicaraan mereka jadi rumit begini? Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kamu punya hubungan apa sama bocah muka aspal itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Bocah muka aspal?"

"Junhoe." Sehun menjawab malas.

Luhan ingin sekali menyahut _'Mas Sehun juga muka aspal. Nyadar diri dong!'_ tapi situasinya sedang tidak tepat. "Aku sama Junhoe cuma temenan, kok."

"Temenan rasa pacar?" Sehun tersenyum sinis. Luhan merinding mendadak melihat senyuman itu.

"Temenan rasa pacar itu kayak gimana, Mas?" Luhan malah bertanya dengan lugunya. Sehun nyaris mencabut pohon di dekat mereka terus dia gulingkan ke arah Luhan. Ampun! Anak itu kenapa tidak pernah peka, sih?! Sehun jadi emosi sendiri.

"Kayak kamu sama si aspal! elus-elusan pipi, senyum-senyuman. Kamu pikir itu wajar?"

"Junhoe cuma bersihin obat merah di pipiku, Mas! Mas Sehun kenapa, sih?"

"Kamu yang kenapa!" Sehun kembali menunjuk Luhan dengan sengit. "Kamu selalu aja nebar-nebar senyum ke orang lain. Orang lain meluk-meluk kamu, kamunya diem aja dan cuma haha-hihi gak jelas. Kamu gak pernah nyadarin perasaan mereka apa? mereka itu lagi ngarepin kamu, Luhan!"

Luhan mendadak diam. Ini jadi seperti di FTV-FTV, mereka berdebat soal beginian di pinggir jalan. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan kekesalan Sehun yang tidak beralasan itu. Luhan kan memang seperti ini apa adanya. Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Mereka temannya 'kan? Luhan tidak mungkin mengusir teman-temannya hanya karna mereka memberinya perhatian yang berlebihan. Lagipula, harapan apa sih yang dimaksud Sehun?

Harapan diberi uang?

Luhan kan tidak punya banyak uang. Sekali lagi, Luhan merengut.

"Kenapa Mas marah karna aku deket-deket sama temen-temenku?" tanya Luhan, datar.

Sehun tergagap, tidak bisa menjawab. "I-itu… karna—"

"Aku aja gak marah ngeliat Mas selalu dikelilingin cewek-cewek. Aku gak pernah ngelarang Mas deket sama anak-anak lain. Aku bahkan gak marah liat Mas rangkul-rangkulan sama mbak-mbak yang dateng tadi. Walau kenyataannya, aku mau banget marah-marah sama Mas dan nendang muka Mas. Tapi aku yakin, Mas pasti bakal ngerasa risih karna tiba-tiba aku marah karna hal yang gak jelas 'kan?"

Kali ini Sehun yang terdiam. Kicep. Gak bisa jawab apa-apa. Dia memandangi Luhan yang sekarang berekspresi datar ke arahnya itu. Sehun tidak tahu jika Luhan bisa juga berekspresi tidak bersahabat seperti itu, dia terlihat lebih menggemaskan dengan raut marah seperti itu. Sehun terdiam bukan karna dia merasa tertohok karna ucapan sengit adik kelasnya itu. Dia terdiam karna dia… senang. Sehun mendadak merasa senang karna pernyataan Luhan barusan. Dia terkejut mendengar Luhan akan berkata seperti itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangkanya.

Sehun tidak seperti Luhan yang tidak peka-peka. Dia peka sekali.

Jadi, penyebab wajah anak itu tertekuk karna hari ini dia main sama cewek-cewek dan kedatangan Irene?

Luhan cemburu?

Sehun rasanya ingin tertawa bahagia. Jadi, anak itu seperti ini jika sedang cemburu? Kok manis sekali?

"Luhan, sini mendekat," suruh Sehun.

"Apa?!" Luhan menyalak dengan tajam. Tapi anak itu tetap menurut dan mendekati Sehun, masih dengan wajah tertekuk.

Di detik selanjutnya, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Memeluknya dengan erat. Tubuh Luhan sangat pas di dalam dekapannya dan bau anak itu seperti bau bedak bayi dan aroma buah-buahan segar. Sehun belum pernah senyaman ini memeluk seseorang.

"Mas—!" Luhan memberontak, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan wajah memerah matang.

Sehun tertawa dan tidak melepaskan tubuh mungil anak itu, "Besok-besok kalau kamu mau marah, marah aja ya. Aku bakal seneng dengerinnya, kok."

"Lepasin aku, Mas! Aku mau pulang!"

"Gak."

"Mas Sehuuun!"

Sehun sepertinya butuh P3K sekarang. P3K yang disebut-sebut oleh Jongdae siang tadi.

 _Pertolongan Pertama pada Kebaperan._

* * *

 _ **Bersambung—**_

* * *

 _Hei, gue udah balik nih._

 _mood gue lagi gak bagus nih… baru selesai UN udah langsung cuss merantau. Ternyata begini rasanya jadi anak rantauan, jauh dari emak. Gue kangen emaaaak huhuhu TT—TT terutama masakannya huehuehue /padahal baru 2 hari/ nanti kalo gue lelet apdet maklumin ya, soalnya waktu senggang gue cuma dari jam 9 malem sampe subuh. jadi gak sempet lanjutin ff cepet-cepet kayak kemarin. gak sempet nganggur daku ini padahal gue kira gue bisa leha-leha abis UN:')) ternyata enggak. nasib.  
_

 _btw, makasih lho yang kemaren udah ngasih semangat buat gue. hehe, gue sayang kalian semua :* /ini beneran dari hati lho/_


	7. Suka?

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Suka?**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun heran.

Selepas perdebatan tidak pentingnya dengan Luhan di pinggir jalan waktu itu, Luhan jadi menghindarinya. Ini sudah nyaris tiga hari anak itu tidak datang kepadanya untuk belajar bersama. Anak itu bahkan terlihat menghindarinya. Luhan akan melotot terkejut ketika melihatnya, lalu sedetik kemudian, anak itu akan cepat-cepat berlari seperti anak kancil. Sehun mau tidak mau merasa bingung. Sebenarnya anak itu kenapa sih? Dia masih cemburu? Tapi kenapa lama sekali marahnya? Lagipula, Sehun 'kan memang sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Irene. Gadis itu sering kesini karena sedang minta dicomblangkan dengan salah satu temannya. Iya, Irene sedang menyukai temannya. Bukan sedang PDKT-an dengan Sehun. _Sorry,_ ya.. Sehun itu tipe orang yang tidak suka mengulangi masa lalu. Seperti kata pedangdut asoy; Mbak Inul, masa lalu biarlah masa lalu.

Sehun berdecak sebal. Luhan itu selain tidak peka, ternyata sering salah paham pula! Rasanya Sehun ingin menjitak anak itu karena membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini.

Sehun kesepian. Ah, silahkan saja kalian tertawa sepuasnya sekarang! dia memang merasa kesepian sejak Luhan menghindarinya. Hidupnya berubah jadi setenang air laut lagi. Dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan celotehan Luhan, pertanyaan-pertanyaan polosnya dan alunan tawa menyebalkan anak itu. Dan tiba-tiba, semua itu hilang. Jadi rasanya Sehun merasa ada yang… kurang.

Dia kangen Luhan.

Eh?

 _Anjir!_

Duh, Gusti! Sebenarnya dia ini kenapa sih? kenapa uring-uringan hanya karena Luhan tidak menemuinya akhir-akhir ini? Seharusnya dia senang karena tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Sehun bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Dia jadi peduli dengan ada atau tidaknya Luhan di sampingnya. Sehun mulai keluar jalur. Tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini! Dia tidak boleh seperti laki-laki kampret lain; mengharapkan Luhan.

Sehun lurus seratus persen. Tetapi karena Luhan dia goyah. Dia rindu pada anak itu, bukankah itu tidak normal, ya? Dia hanya menganggap Luhan sebagai adik kelasnya, tetapi dia malah merasa marah karena anak itu dekat dengan anak-anak lain. Sehun bingung kuadrat. Apa sekarang dia mulai menyukai anak itu?

 _Menyukai dalam konteks yang khusus?_

Jadi… sekarang dia homo?

—dan itu gara-gara si berisik Luhan?

Kok rasanya kurang ajar sekali, ya. Dia baru mengenal anak itu dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Tetapi anak itu sudah berhasil membanting stir-nya jadi belok sebelok-beloknya. Padahal Luhan tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang istimewa kepadanya. Anak itu terlalu polos, tidak peka, dan murni—tidak pernah sekalipun menggodanya. Terus, kenapa dia bisa suka pada Luhan?

Atau karena Luhan itu polos, tidak peka, dan murni makanya dia suka pada anak itu? Ah, tau ah! Sehun bingung. Kepalanya ingin meledak rasanya hanya karena memikirkan semua ini.

Sehun merenung di sisi ranjangnya, menghadap langsung ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka, menampilkan balkon Luhan. Dia jadi mempertanyakan perasaannya sendiri, juga orientasi seksualnya. Dia jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan cowok-cowok _humu_ lain yang mengharapkan Luhan. padahal sebelumnya, Sehun tidak menyangka akan menyukai seorang anak lelaki, dan itu adik kelasnya sendiri, Luhan.

Tapi…

Luhan itu manis.

Gemesin.

Lucu.

Moodmaker.

Polos.

Jika dipikir ulang, rasanya Sehun tidak akan menyesal karena menyukai anak itu. Luhan memiliki banyak keunggulan dibanding orang-orang lain. Anak itu berbeda. hanya anak itu yang bisa membuat Sehun luluh dan uring-uringan seperti ini. Sehun benar-benar ingin menemui anak itu sekarang hanya untuk mendengar anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mas'. Sehun kangen. Duh sialan sekali rasanya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan. Kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya. Dia masih berpikir. Berpikir keras. Sampai sebuah suara yang agak tenor terdengar di telinganya.

"Mas Sehun?!"

Sehun mendongak, memandang lurus ke depannya. Awalnya dia kira dia hanya berhalusinasi karna saking kangennya dengan Luhan. Tetapi kali ini memang sebuah realita, bukan fatamorgana semata. Dia mendapati Luhan juga sedang berdiri di balkonnya dengan mata membulat. Luhan sepertinya kaget sekali melihatnya. Mungkin anak itu kaget karena ternyata kamarnya dengan kamar Sehun \saling berhadapan. Ini jadi seperti di drama-drama, mereka saling pandang-pandangan lewat balkon.

Sehun mengulas senyuman kikuknya, menahan sekuat mungkin perasaannya yang meledak-ledak, tangannya terangkat untuk melambai ke arah anak itu, "Lu—"

Tapi belum sempat dia menyapa anak itu, Luhan buru-buru membalikan badannya. Masuk ke kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa, sampai nyaris menabrak dinding di depannya.

Sehun melongo tidak percaya. Kenapa anak itu masih menghindarinya, sih?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya ketika melihat teman sekamarnya sekaligus sahabat karibnya sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di ranjangnya, sesekali mengerang. Baekhyun meringis heran, Luhan kenapa lagi sih? Apa dia sedang nyeri menstruasi?

Oh.

Luhan kan cowok.

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya sendiri. _Dasar bego, duh!_

"Luhan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menggosok-gosokan handuk kecil di rambutnya yang basah. Fyi, ini malam minggu, jadi dia harus siap-siap dari sore untuk kencan nanti malam bersama pacar tersayangnya, Chanyeol. dia harus wangi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung jempol kaki. Jadi kalau Chanyeol mau cium bagian manapun tidak masalah.

"Baek," Luhan tiba-tiba bangun dari posisi anehnya. Dia buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan rambut acak-acakan. Tapi tetep imut kok. bukan Luhan namanya kalau tidak imut—dikutip dari perkataan sebagian anak-anak humu di sekolah.

"Kamu tau nggak kalau kamar kita hadep-hadepan sama kamarnya Mas Sehun?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah yang super-duper pucat. Seperti habis meet up dengan Slenderman.

Baekhyun berkedip bloon, "Hah? bukannya di depan kamar kita itu kamarnya si Hanbin ya?"

"Bukan ituuuuu!" bibir Luhan sudah monyong-monyong saking gemasnya dengan Baekhyun yang mendadak lemot itu. "Maksud aku, kamar yang di sana!" Luhan menunjuk ke arah kamar Sehun yang ada di seberang.

"Lho, emangnya itu kamarnya Kak Sehun?" Baekhyun malah bertanya.

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Jika selama ini Sehun sering melihatnya di balkon bagaimana? Rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan wajahnya sendiri. Dia malu. Sehun pasti selalu ilfeel setiap kali melihatnya bertingkah bloon saat di balkon. Dia kan sering sekali melongo di balkon atau sekadar tidur-tiduran gak jelas, apalagi dia juga kerap menjemur pakaian dalamnya di sana. Rusak sudah imej keren Luhan. Luhan bingung harus bagaimana lagi sekarang. apa dia harus menambah jangka waktu untuk menghindari Sehun, ya? Iya, iya, Luhan rasa itu adalah opsi yang paling top untuk saat ini. Bagaimana sih perasaan kamu ketika kecenganmu sering memergokimu bertingkah bloon? Kamu pasti juga bakal kayak Luhan 'kan? Memilih menghindar.

"Serius, Lu, itu kamarnya kak Sehun?" Baekhyun berjalan cepat ke arah balkon dan melirik-lirik excited ke kamar yang ada di seberang.

"Dibilang iya!" Luhan kesal sendiri jadinya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin-kemarin! Kalo gitu aku 'kan bisa siapin teropong biar bisa ngintipin badan hawt-nya kak Sehun!"

 _Si kampret._

Luhan jadi ingin mendorong Baekhyun sekarang.

"Aku baru tau tadi. Aku liat Mas Sehun berdiri di sana," jelas Luhan dengan ekspresi gelisah. "Baek, gimana dong ini?"

"Gimana apanya?" tanya Baekhyun, bingung.

"Aku mau move on dari Mas Sehun, kalo setiap hari aku liat dia di sana terus, gimana aku bisa fokus move on?"

Baekhyun refleks mangap, "Kapan jadiannya kok udah move on aja?"

Luhan merengut, "Emang orang yang udah jadian doang yang harus move on?"

Baekhyun sukses tawa lebar-lebar liat ekpresi Luhan. sekarang dia tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini temannya itu tidak membicarakan Sehun atau menghampiri kakak kelas mereka itu lagi. pasti ini tidak jauh-jauh dari kejadian saat Pramuka kemarin. Fix ini mah si Luhan naksir Sehun! Akhirnya anak itu terjun ke dunia pelangi juga. Baekhyun tahu, kejadian ini pasti akan terjadi pada Luhan cepat atau lambat. Luhan itu tidak ada tampang-tampang normalnya, menurut Baekhyun. Dia itu cocoknya sama cowok berbadan hot dan bertampang ganteng kayak Sehun, bukan sama cewek lemah gemulai yang suka manja-manjaan—nanti yang ada cewek itu menangis darah karena kalah manis sama Luhan. Walaupun Luhan gak melambai dan menye-menye, tapi setidaknya, wajahnya yang kelebihan gula itu yang membuat kaum hawa di luar sana jealous akut.

"Saran aku sih, Lu, kamu gak usah move on!" ujar Baekhyun, kali ini matanya penuh dengan binar-binar aneh.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Luhan, setengah merengut. "Aku 'kan gak mau jadi perusak hubungannya Mas Sehun sama Mbak Irene."

Baekhyun memegang bahu kecil Luhan dengan gemas lalu berujar dengan semangat kemerdekaan, "Luhan, temanku yang manis dan tersayang, selama janur kuning belum melengkung, kesempatan sekecil apapun tidak boleh kamu sia-siain! Mbak Irene itu cuma mantannya kak Sehun. kamu tau apa itu mantan 'kan? Mantan itu cuma bekasan. Gak boleh dipungut lagi, nanti pamali. Lagipula, kamu kan gak tau Mas Sehun itu masih cinta apa enggak sama Mbak Irene. Menurut aku sih udah enggak. Jadi, kamu sebagai pejuang cinta, kamu harus terus maju dan tebas-tebasin semua penghalang jalan kamu! Kalo kamu udah nyerah sebelum perang, itu berarti kamu mental tempe! Kamu bukan cowok manly, Lu!"

Luhan tampaknya termakan omongan Baekhyun, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut 'bukan cowok manly' dia pasti langsung merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Tidak! Luhan itu manly! Dia bukan mental tempe. Dia harus berjuang!

"Kalo Mas Sehun gak suka sama aku gimana?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun mikir keras, "Kamu harus positive thinking dulu dong, Lu!"

Luhan kembali merengut.

"Ah!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan dari yang di atas sana. "Oke, sekarang biar aku hitung berapa persen Kak Sehun suka sama kamu. jawab pertanyaanku dengan sejujur-jujurnya tanpa hoax, oke?"

Luhan manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Selama ini kak Sehun dikenal sebagai orang yang gak seru, karena dia judes, irit ngomong dan galak. Apa kak Sehun pernah senyum ke kamu?" Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Mas Sehun sering kok senyum kalo lagi sama aku," jawabnya, jujur.

"Apa dia pernah tawa kalo lagi bareng kamu?"

Luhan mengangguk lagi, "Mas Sehun suka ketawa kalo abis ngerjain aku," kali ini dia sedikit memasang ekspresi malas.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut, paham. "Apa kak Sehun pernah cerita tentang kehidupannya sama kamu?"

Luhan mulai mengingat-ingat. Pernah tidak ya? Ah, pernah! Luhan ingat ketika malam dimana dia nyaris dikeroyok oleh geng motor kampret waktu itu. Sehun menolongnya lalu setelah itu dia curhat tentang kehidupannya yang dulu pernah dalam masa-masa kegelapan.

"Pernah."

"Serius?!" Baekhyun melotot dramatis sekaligus tidak percaya. Setahunya, Sehun itu tidak pernah terbuka soal kehidupannya pada orang lain. Wah, ini mulai mencurigakan. Tiga detik kemudian, anak itu berdehem sok berwibawa, "Oke, pertanyaan selanjutnya. Apa kak Sehun perhatian ke kamu?"

"Perhatian yang kayak gimana?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yaa kayak misalnya nanyain keadaan kamu, kamu udah makan apa belum, nganterin kamu pulang, beliin kamu minum… pokoknya yang kayak gitulah!"

Luhan berpikir, lalu akhirnya menjawab, "Kayaknya sih pernah."

Baekhyun mendekat dengan wajah excited, "Gimana? gimana contohnya?" dia senang sekali kalau sudah menyangkut yang seperti ini. Mengorek-ngorek informasi percintaan temannya sendiri, apalagi ini menyangkut Oh Sehun, seniornya yang memang gosip-able itu.

"Waktu itu Mas Sehun pernah nganterin aku pulang pas ban sepedaku bocor, dia juga yang bayarin semuanya. Mas Sehun juga sering nanya 'Kamu gak apa-apa? kamu sakit?' padahal aku sehat wal'afiat. Mas Sehun pernah nolongin aku waktu aku dikeroyok geng motor, dia juga yang anterin aku pulang ke asrama. Terus… apa lagi, ya?" Luhan menjawab tanpa beban sama sekali, tanpa mengindahkan mulut Baekhyun yang penuh dengan busa-busa kebahagiaan.

"Ya ampun, aku baru tau kalo kak Sehun bisa kayak gitu." gumam Baekhyun. "Oke, next! Apa kak Sehun pernah cium kamu… atau peluk kamu, gitu?"

Kali ini Luhan terdiam. Wajahnya mendadak memerah seperti sapuan blush-on milik guru keseniannya—yang sebenarnya lebih mirip tabokan tangan daripada blush-on, saking menornya. Luhan langsung teringat pelukan waktu sore itu. mana mungkin dia melupakannya. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun, aroma tubuhnya Mas Sehun masih terasa di hidungnya.

"M-mas Sehun gak pernah cium aku, kok. tapi…"

"Tapi?" Baekhyun menahan napas saking penasarannya.

"Tapi… Mas Sehun pernah meluk aku," Luhan rasanya mau meledak. Dia malu mengakui itu pada Baekhyun. Serius.

 _Brakk!_

Baekhyun mendadak memukul meja belajar yang ada di dekatnya.

"Fix, Luhan, fix! Kak Sehun suka sama kamu! FIX!"

Luhan nyaris jantungan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang berlebihan itu. "kamu yakin?" tanya Luhan, memastikan.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya! Kamu harus traktir aku bakso beranak kalo Mas Sehun-mu itu nanti nyatain perasaan, oke? deal!" Baekhyun langsung menjabat tangan Luhan, padahal yang diajak _deal-deal'an_ saja belum mengiyakan permintaan sepihaknya itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berjalan-jalan malas di halaman sekitar asramanya yang sepi. Biasanya kalau malam begini, di sekitar sini pasti ramai oleh anak-anak dari berbagai asrama. Entah yang bermain basket, membaca buku, mengerjakan tugas atau hanya menikmati udara malam. Tapi seperti biasa, kalau malam minggu, lingkungan asrama pasti sepi. Anak-anak lebih memilih nongkrong di luar atau pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Luhan sedang malas pulang dan jadilah di sini dia seperti anak hilang, berjalan-jalan di lapangan asrama hanya dengan kaus kebesaran dan celana training hitam. Jangan tanya Baekhyun kemana, karena anak itu sedang asik mojok dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ke samping kirinya, mendapati Junhoe yang tengah berdiri sendirian di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan bola basket di tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Tangkep!" Junhoe berseru dan melemparkan bola ke arahnya. Luhan segera menangkapnya dan mendribble-nya ke arah ring. Luhan melakukan slum dunk yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan oleh Junhoe.

"Wih, jago juga kamu, Lu." puji Junhoe dengan senyum tipis. Anak itu jadi tidak ragu-ragu lagi melebarkan senyumnya kepada Luhan sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum malu, "Biasa aja, ah."

"Kamu gak keluar?" tanya Luhan.

"Buat ngeliatin orang pacaran?" Junhoe mendengus, lalu menggeleng.

Luhan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Junhoe dengan cengiran isengnya, "Ciyeee, jomblo.."

"Kayak yang punya pacar aja." balas Junhoe, seraya merebut bola dari tangan Luhan.

Luhan merengut sebal.

Junhoe tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengusak rambut hitam Luhan yang begitu halus sampai rambut anak itu acak-acakan.

"Kamu makin manis kalo merengut gitu," ceplos Junhoe.

Luhan membalasnya dengan pukulan ringan di bahu anak itu, "Aku ini ganteng, tau!"

"Gantengan mana sama aku?" Junhoe menaikan satu alisnya, menggoda.

Luhan menukikan kedua alisnya, sebal. Gantengan siapa? Ya, jelas lebih ganteng Junhoe. Tinggi, suara serak-serak jantan, cool, mata tajam, hidung mancung—lah Luhan? boncel, kulit semulus pemain JAV, cungkring. Kalau dia menjawab jujur, sama aja dia kalah. Tapi kalau dia menjawab bohong, dia berdosa. Luhan lebih memilih merebut bola di tangan Junhoe lalu mulai mendribble-nya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe.

"Oi, Luhan! kok gak dijawab?!"

"Tau ah!"

"Lah, kok ngambek?" Junhoe tertawa lepas. Lalu pemuda itu mengejar Luhan, berusaha merebut bola dari tangan si manis itu. Keduanya kemudian terlarut dalam permainan bola basket. Lapangan yang tadinya sunyi senyap itu sekarang mulai dipenuhi oleh teriakan kesal Luhan dan tak jarang suara tawanya yang berbaur dengan tawa Junhoe. Mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada dua orang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Panas, Hun?"

Sehun melirik Jongin yang ada di sampingnya dengan tajam, "Diem, kampret."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Selepas bermain basket yang agak menguras tenaga—dan emosi—, Luhan memutuskan untuk membeli minuman dingin di luar bersama Junhoe. Dia baru tahu jika pemuda muka aspal—mengutip kata Sehun—itu asik juga diajak ngobrol. Dia kira, Junhoe bakal jutek padanya, tapi nyatanya, Junhoe ramah sekali. memang benar apa kata orang, _don't judge cover by book_.

"Temen-temen kamu kemana, Jun?" tanya Luhan seraya menyedot minuman dinginnya.

"Gak tau dan gak mau tau," Junhoe menjawab dengan singkat.

Luhan mendengus, "Kenapa kamu gak nyari pacar biar bisa malem mingguan?"

"Emang malem minggu harus sama pacar doang?"

Ngomong sama Junhoe memang harus banyak menabung kesabaran. Untung Luhan orangnya penyabar dan rajin menabung.

"Kamu 'kan ganteng, cewek di sini juga cantik-cantik, gak niat buat pacaran gitu?" tanya Luhan. Anak ini memang pada dasarnya kepo, jadi apapun pertanyaan yang dia berikan harus dijawab, atau Luhan bakalan terus-terusan nanya.

Junhoe mendadak melirik Luhan lewat ekor matanya, "Aku nyarinya cowok cantik."

Luhan refleks keselek, terus buru-buru protes, "Mana ada cowok cantik!"

"Ada." Junhoe berhenti jalan, terus menghadap ke Luhan, "Kamu."

Luhan terbatuk-batuk dramatis, "Aku ganteng!" serunya, dengan nada tinggi. Belum sempat Junhoe menjawab, Luhan buru-buru mendekat ke arah Junhoe dengan mata melebar. Anak itu lalu berbisik dengan wajah ngeri.

"Jun, kamu homo?"

 _Jleb._

Junhoe mendadak gugup. Entah karena pertanyaan Luhan, atau karena jarak wajah anak itu yang terlampau dekat. Ampun, kenapa ada anak semanis Luhan sih? Junhoe 'kan jadi salah fokus. Lihat saja matanya yang bulat dan bibirnya yang mungil-mungil minta digigit itu!

"K-kenapa emang? Kamu _homophobic_?" tanya Junhoe, seraya memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Bahaya jika terus-terusan dekat dengan Luhan. Bisa-bisa dia khilaf.

Luhan menggeleng, "Enggak, sih. tapi aku kaget aja anak sekalem kamu, seganteng kamu, dan senormal kamu, malah melenceng." ujarnya, polos.

Junhoe menahan tawanya mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Denger, ya, Lu.. perasaan itu gak bisa dipaksain. Kalau kamu suka sama sejenis kamu, kenapa kamu tahan-tahan? Bikin hati nyesek aja. Lagipula, cinta itu gak mandang gender. Bahkan ada yang nikahin patung, tembok, bantal.."

"Itu cinta yang gak wajar," Luhan menjawab dengan merengut.

"Lah, cinta mana ada yang wajar sih?" balas Junhoe. "Ada yang jual ginjal demi pacarnya, ada yang rela mati demi istri atau suaminya, ada yang menikahi mayat. Cinta itu emang sesuatu yang ngebuat orang gak wajar, Lu."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sok berpikir. Kalau dia suka sama Mas Sehun, itu artinya gak apa-apa dong, ya? Toh di sekitarnya juga banyak yang _seperti itu_ , sekalian saja Luhan menceburkan diri.

"Kenapa? Ada yang kamu pikirin?" tanya Junhoe.

Luhan menggeleng, "Nggak ada, kok."

"Ah, ya. Kamu ada hubungan apa sih sama kak Sehun?"

"Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?" Luhan balik bertanya. Duh, kenapa Junhoe bawa-bawa Sehun sih? Luhan 'kan jadi kepikiran lagi.

"Cuma tanya,"

"Aku gak ada apa-apa kok sama Mas Sehun."

Junhoe menaikan satu alisnya. Dalam hati dia rada gak percaya sama omongan Luhan. gak ada hubungan apa-apa gimana? Sehun saja seolah-olah ingin mencakar-cakar wajahnya kalau dia kepergok sedang berduaan dengan Luhan. Junhoe jelas-jelas tau pandangan Sehun yang mengobarkan bendera perang itu. mungkin Luhannya saja yang tidak peka, makanya anak itu adem-adem saja melihat ekspresi jealous Sehun.

"Lho, itu bukannya Mbak Irene, ya?" gumam Luhan ketika melihat seorang gadis di depan gerbang asrama yang tertutup. Ngapain mbak-mbak itu kesini malem-malem begini? Dugaan Luhan langsung tertuju pada Sehun. Detik itu juga, wajah Luhan tertekuk sepuluh. Mbak Irene pasti lagi nungguin Sehun buat malem mingguan. Luhan meremas minumannya tanpa sengaja, mendadak ada api di atas ubun-ubunnya.

Cemburu?

Dih, enggak lah.

Luhan itu kaum anti-jealous. Apalagi sama pacar orang.

"Luhan, itu minuman kamu tumpah-tumpah." celetuk Junhoe.

"Biarin aja, Jun. Aku juga udah enggak haus." Luhan langsung membuang minumannya sembarangan.

—bohong. Padahal tenggorokannya mendadak kering dan panas. Sama kayak hatinya.

"Eh, dek, dek!" Irene tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Luhan dan Junhoe berpandangan sesaat.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Junhoe.

Luhan merengut, bete, "Pacarnya mas Sehun."

Junhoe mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Berpikir sebentar lalu menyeringai ketika mulai paham, "Oh, pantesan muka kamu ketekuk mendadak."

"Heeeeh! Ini gak ada hubungannya, ya!" ujar Luhan emosi. Junhoe malah tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan.

Luhan segera menghampiri Irene yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ngapain sih manggil-manggil? Pake sebutan adek-adek segala lagi. Luhan 'kan paling gak suka dipanggil 'Dek'. Dia ini udah gede, ganteng, manly! Pantesnya dipanggil Mas atau Abang, bukan dedek. Oh, tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Mbak Irene memanggilnya untuk melabraknya. Secara, akhir-akhir ini Luhan suka deket-deket Mas Sehun. Mbak Irene pasti cemburu. Duh, gimana ini? Luhan 'kan bukan orang ketiga di hubungan mereka. Ini salah paham!

"Kenapa, Mbak?" tanya Luhan.

Irene tersenyum, manis sekali— pantes Mas Sehun suka (batin Luhan). "Kamu adek kelasnya Sehun 'kan?"

Luhan manggut-manggut. Mbak Irene emang cantik banget sih, Luhan akui itu. dia juga keliatannya pinter dan berkelas. Tipenya Mas Sehun banget. dibanding Luhan mah… jauh. Luhan itu cuma bocah ingusan yang ngiket tali sepatu aja kadang minta bantuan Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun.

"Bisa kasih ini ke Sehun, nggak?" Mbak Irene menyodorkan sebuah paper bag cantik yang mungkin di dalamnya ada hadiah mahal.

Luhan, sekali lagi, hanya bisa manggut-manggut. Dia menerima bingkisan itu ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa nggak Mbak anter sendiri aja?" tanya Luhan.

"Emangnya cewek boleh masuk ke asrama cowok?" Irene tersenyum geli, membuat Luhan nyengir seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, malu.

"Ya ampun! Kamu lucu banget sih. Gemesin!" Irene tanpa malu-malu mencubit pipi Luhan, membuat si empunya hanya bisa meringis kecil. Heran, kenapa cewek-cewek senang sekali mencubit pipinya, sih?

"Yaudah kalau gitu, aku pergi dulu. Makasih ya… ehm—"

"Luhan,"

"Ah, iya. Makasih Luhan!" Irene tersenyum manis lalu melenggang pergi setelah melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Luhan. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Kamu tegar banget, ya. Gak cemburu?" suara Junhoe tiba-tiba menginterupsi aksi lambai-lambai cantik ala Luhan.

Luhan kembali menekuk wajahnya, "Dibilang enggak!"

"Bohong."

"Aku jujur, Jun!"

"Apaan. Itu muka kamu kayak abis kelindes truk."

"Gepeng dong?"

Junhoe mendatarkan ekspresinya. "Terserah kamu, Luhan."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan papan bernomor 201 di atasnya, kamarnya Sehun. Anak itu menunduk, berpikir, merenung, dan menimbang-nimbang. Ketuk tidak ya? Dia takut mengganggu Sehun yang mungkin saja sedang istirahat. Tapi kalau tidak diketuk, Luhan tidak amanah dong? Dia 'kan harus nganterin bingkisan punya Mbak Irene ke Sehun. Luhan bingung, apalagi sekarang dia sedang menghindari Sehun. Luhan malu jika harus bertemu Sehun lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit termenung, Luhan mengetuk pintu di depannya.

 _Tok Tok_

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Sehun dari dalam. Luhan semakin gemetaran, gak berani jawab.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Luhan mendengar Sehun agak menggerutu dari dalam. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu di depannya terbuka lebar, membuat Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget.

"Sia—Luhan?!"

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali. Pipinya mendadak muncul semburat warna pink. Sehun di depannya hanya memakai celana rumahan selutut, dia… topless. Badannya— _ashgjhgsla_ sepertinya Luhan tidak perlu menjelaskan bagian ini. Sehun adalah anak pramuka, jadi bentuk tubuhnya bagus sekali. Pokoknya ada bentuk kotak-kotak di sana. Dan rambut Sehun yang basah, membuat Luhan semakin tidak karuan. Apalagi ada air yang masih mengalir di dada bidang seniornya itu. Mengalir ke bawah… bawah… dan _bawah_.

Tuhan… makhluk macam apa ini.

Dan kenapa Mas Sehun harus mandi malam-malam begini?

 _Dia habis ngapain?—coret bagian ini—_

"Luhan?" Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan yang masih melongo. Matanya membulat, bibirnya terbuka sedikit—ampun! Ini anak gemesin banget sih. Sehun harus menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak segera menariknya ke dalam kamar.

"A-a-ah… ya?" Luhan merasa wajahnya pasti bodoh sekali sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum transparan, "Kenapa kamu kesini malem-malem?" tanyanya. Sebenarnya dia seneng. Seneng banget liat Luhan mendadak muncul di depan kamarnya setelah berhari-hari anak itu menjauhinya. Rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk anak itu dan bilang, "Mas kangen kamu,"

Eh, tapi kok kesannya homo banget, ya?

"E-eh… ini.. tadi aku ketemu Mbak Irene, terus dia nitipin ini buat Mas."

Luhan menyodorkan paper bag di tangannya ke arah Sehun. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari seniornya itu. Dia tidak mau Sehun tau kalau saat ini dirinya sedang gugup berat. Heran, Mas Sehun kenapa semakin hari semakin kurang ajar gantengnya? Apalagi rambutnya yang sering ditata hair-up itu sekarang jadi berponi agak berantakan membuat Luhan ingin sekali kabur dari sini. Dia gak kuat.

Sehun menerima bingkisan itu dari tangan Luhan. "Ayo, masuk dulu ke dalam."

Luhan mendongak, terus menggeleng kencang. Ekspresinya sangat lucu, antara malu dan ketakutan.

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Tenang, Luhan. Aku gak bakal gigit kamu, kok."

"G-gak usah, Mas. Udah malem," cicit Luhan.

"Aku cuma mau ngobrol sama kamu sebentar." Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia gak bakal biarin Luhan kabur lagi sekarang.

Luhan berpikir sesaat, "Di sini aja, Mas."

Sehun berdecak kesal, "Aku belum pake baju. Kamu gak liat? Masuk aja kenapa sih!"

Luhan merengut. Dasar pemaksa! Akhirnya Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun dengan ragu-ragu. Ini pertama kalinya dia berkunjung ke sini. Ternyata Sehun memang tipe orang yang perfeksionis. Bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang selalu rapi, kamarnya juga sangat rapi dan bersih. Tidak seperti kamar anak cowok lainnya yang banyak fosil-fosil makanan dan baju-baju bau keringat bangkai di seluruh lantai kamar. Mas Sehun ini memang idaman.

Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit ketika Sehun mengambil posisi duduk yang dekat—banget— dengannya. Luhan bisa mati mendadak jika seperti ini, dia kerap kali salah fokus ke dada bidangnya Sehun. Mana Sehun wangi banget lagi. Eh, ya ampun! Nyebut, Luhan, nyebut! Kamu gak boleh berpikiran macem-macem dulu sekarang. Ini bukan fanfic rated mature soalnya.

"M-mas," Luhan mencicit.

"Ya?"

"Bisa pake baju dulu nggak?"

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya dengan ekspresi geli, "Kenapa emang?"

—dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Sehun malah memepeti tubuh Luhan yang mungil-mungil macam unyil itu. Semakin gemetaran lah anak itu. bahkan Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dalam hati, dia terus berdoa untuk keselamatan jantungnya saat ini. Semoga jantungnya masih sehat sampai dia tua nanti.

"Nanti masuk angin."

Jawaban polos Luhan sukses membuat Sehun tergelak geli. Benar-benar… Luhan itu memang tidak ada duanya. Cuma anak itu yang masih sempat-sempatnya bilang kayak gitu di saat sedang digoda. Ah, iya, Luhan 'kan tidak peka luar biasa. Mana sadar anak itu jika sedang digodain.

Sehun berdiri, lalu berjalan untuk mengambil bajunya.

"Mas mau ngomong apa sama aku?" tanya Luhan seraya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang sedang memakai baju.

Sehun membalikan badannya, memandang Luhan lurus-lurus dengan ekspresi serius, "Kenapa kamu ngehindarin aku akhir-akhir ini?"

 _Waduh._

Kok pertanyaan yang itu sih? Luhan jelas-jelas tidak bisa menjawabnya. Masa iya dia harus bilang kalau dia ngehindarin Sehun cuma gara-gara perasaan abstraknya?

"Luhan?" Sehun kembali menghampiri Luhan. Dia harus minta penjelasan dari anak itu karna Sehun tidak bisa terus-terusan dijauhi seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Luhan itu sudah jadi vitamin untuk kesehariannya. Karna anak itu dia jadi sering tertawa, tersenyum, marah-marah tidak jelas dan uring-uringan.

"Bisa ganti pertanyaannya gak, Mas?" tawar Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng tegas dan Luhan refleks merengut.

"Karna Irene?" tebak Sehun.

 _Skakmat!_ Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sehun itu memang paling peka dan paling pintar dalam menebak sesuatu. Sekarang Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana. Karna pada dasarnya, tebakan Sehun itu seratus persen benar. Luhan tidak mau menyukai orang yang sudah punya pacar, karna rasanya pasti sakit. Buat apa Luhan mengharapkan orang yang jelas-jelas sudah bahagia sama pacarnya?

"Luhan, denger," Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Luhan. Bukan berlutut ala orang yang mau nyatain perasaan, ya. Sehun hanya sekadar berjongkok di depan Luhan yang terduduk di atas sofanya. "Aku sama Irene itu udah gak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Luhan memandang seniornya itu, tapi masih terdiam.

"Irene lagi suka sama temenku dan itu bingkisan yang barusan kamu kasih buat temenku. Bukan buat aku. Aku gak tau kamu ngehindarin aku akhir-akhir ini karna kesalahpahaman ini atau bukan. Kamu boleh jujur sama aku kalo ada yang kamu gak suka dari aku. Aku gak bakal marah, kok." ujar Sehun disertai senyuman tipis.

Luhan baru tau kalau orang segalak Mas Sehun bisa ngomong selembut dan seperhatian ini.

"Mas nggak bohong 'kan?"

"Kamu pikir muka kayak gini muka-muka pembohong?" Sehun menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Luhan nyengir seraya menggeleng. Sehun mendengus geli melihatnya. Setelah berhari-hari, akhirnya dia bisa melihat cengiran menggemaskan itu lagi. rasanya ingin sekali menggigit pipi Luhan.

"Lain kali jangan kayak gitu ya, Lu. Kamu tiba-tiba menghindar dari Mas, padahal Mas gak tau apa salah mas sama kamu. Kamu harus cari tau kebenarannya dulu, jangan main kabur-kabur aja." Sehun memberikan Luhan petuah. Yang diberikan petuah mulai senyum-senyum gak jelas. Dia senang sekali jika Sehun sudah menyebut dirinya sendiri 'Mas'.

"Iya… maafin aku, Mas."

Sehun mengangguk seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan. Dia jadi kelihatan seperti kakaknya Luhan sekarang.

"Tapi sejujurnya mas seneng, karna tau kamu menghindar gara-gara kamu cemburu." Sehun tersenyum geli.

Luhan mendelik tidak terima, "Aku gak cemburu!" —padahal pipinya merona parah.

Sehun memandang anak itu dengan satu alis terangkat, menggoda. "Terus apa kalo bukan cemburu?"

"A-anu..," Luhan sudah mangap-mangap bingung mencari alasan. Matanya melirik-lirik ke sekitar—gesture Luhan jika sedang bingung mencari jawaban.

Sehun tersenyum geli lagi seraya menarik pipi Luhan, "Gak usah dijawab kalo kamu gak nyaman, Luhan." lalu lelaki itu berdiri untuk menyisir rambutnya.

"Mas mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Gak kemana-mana,"

"Gak jalan-jalan keluar?"

"Kamu mau nggak?"

Luhan berkedip bingung, "Hah?"

Sehun melirik dengan senyuman mautnya, "Kalo kamu mau jalan-jalan, aku bisa temenin kamu, kok."

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Gak usah, Mas. Udah malem."

"Oh, iya aku lupa. Kamu 'kan udah jalan sama si bocah muka aspal tadi." Sehun memberikan sebuah sindiran. Kecemburuan yang dibungkus apik oleh sebuah sindiran.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata rusanya. Kenapa mendadak Mas Sehun jadi judes lagi? perasaan tadi masih selembut dan manis-manis macam permen kapas.

"Aku cuma main basket aja sama Junhoe, Mas." ujar Luhan yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sehun. Luhan dikacangin, membuat anak itu meringis sebal. "Lho, mas tau darimana aku sama Junhoe ada di luar tadi?"

"Tau aja," Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Mas ngintip ya?" tebak Luhan dengan sebuah picingan mata sok seram.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, risih, "Ngapain ngintipin kamu yang lagi pacaran sama si aspal itu."

Luhan berdiri dengan ekspresi kesal, "Aku gak pacaran!" terus di detik berikutnya anak itu malah cengar-cengir gak jelas, "Hayooo, mas tadi pasti nontonin aku main basket, yaaa?"

Sehun gelagapan, tapi masih berusaha kalem dan cool. Mau taruh dimana wajah gantengnya ini kalau dia sampai ketauan ngintipin anak itu sama Junhoe main basket tadi? Luhan pasti akan mengejeknya dan ngakak habis-habisan. Sehun sangat hapal watak anak itu yang agak ngeselin.

"Aku keren nggak Mas main basketnya? Aku keliatan manly, kan?" Luhan malah menghampiri Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya karna Luhan makin lama makin mendekatinya. Bukan, dia bukannya takut pada bocah mata rusa itu. Dia hanya… aduh, susah ngejelasinnya. Sehun sedang dalam keadaan tidak bisa di dekati sekarang. Apalagi dengan Luhan, bisa-bisa dia lepas kendali nanti. Sehun tidak mau itu terjadi—walau kenyataannya, dia pasti tidak akan menyesal jika mendapat kesempatan itu.

Eh, ya ampun.

Nyebut, Mas. Nyebut!

"Mas, kok gak jawab? Aku keren nggak? Apa aku malah keliatan seksi?"

Sehun segera meraih tangan Luhan dan membanting anak itu ke atas kasurnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi _'brugh'_ yang pelan. Dia mencengkeram kedua tangan anak itu dan menaruh di atas kepalanya. Luhan sendiri cuma bisa membolakan matanya diperlakukan kayak gitu. Anak itu membungkam bibirnya yang sedari tadi terus menyerocos tanpa lelah. Dia membalas tatapan Sehun yang seperti serigala yang sudah puasa bertahun-tahun itu. Mas Sehun kenapa lagi ini?

"Kamu mau tau jawabannya, Lu?" tanya Sehun, nadanya pelan, tapi mengancam.

Luhan masih sempat-sempatnya mengangguk sedikit, padahal posisinya sedang dalam keadaan 'terjepit' begini. Iya, dia itu kejepit kasur sama badan bongsornya Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat ketika wajah Sehun makin mendekat. Bahkan ujung hidung mereka sudah menempel sekarang. Untung saja hidungnya Sehun mancung, jadi tidak ada kejadian 'tabrakan bibir' ketika wajah mereka sedekat ini.

Sehun menatapi setiap inchi wajah Luhan yang berada di bawahnya. Anak ini memang benar-benar manis. Kulitnya putih, mulus, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya mungil dan merah, belum lagi matanya yang sangat cantik itu. Belum lagi perilaku Luhan yang lucu, ramah dan menyenangkan itu. Pantas saja banyak anak cowok yang belok karna anak ini.

—termasuk Sehun.

 _Hollyshit._

"Aku baru bisa bilang kamu seksi kalau baju kamu dibuka," Sehun berbisik dengan tajam.

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia sibuk memejamkan matanya dan mengatur napasnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin protes karna tangannya terasa sakit dicengkeram kayak gitu sama Sehun. Tapi dia terlalu takut melakukan itu.

"Mau aku bukain?"

Wajah Luhan memerah matang, sampai ke telinganya. Dia menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sehun yang membuat perutnya seperti dimasuki banyak kupu-kupu itu.

"Jawab, Luhan."

Duh, suaranya Mas Sehun itu lho!

Tajam, serak… seduktif. Bikin Luhan mau mati saja rasanya.

"E-enggak, Mas." Luhan mencicit kecil.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Luhan sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia khilaf—eh, memang udah nyaris khilaf sih, sejak tadi. Untung saja Sehun memiliki daya ketahanan tubuh yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan setan-setan yang daritadi mencoba untuk menjerumuskannya ke lubang yang nikmat—eh, sorry, sorry! Lubang yang jahat, maksudnya.

"Kamu kenapa merem?" tanya Sehun, seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, "Aku… takut,"

"Takut kenapa?"

"Takut—" Luhan malah menggantungkan ucapannya dengan pipi yang makin memerah, mungkin sedikit lagi pipinya akan berubah menjadi ungu. Sehun malah menunggu ucapannya dengan wajah maha gantengnya itu, membuat Luhan semakin tidak karu-karuan.

"Takut aku perkosa?" Sehun menyeletuk dengan entengnya.

Luhan refleks mendelikan mata rusanya itu, membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Kalaupun aku mau merkosa kamu, udah aku lakuin sejak tadi. Gak bakal ada yang tau juga, kok. Bahkan aku bisa ngurung kamu di sini berminggu-minggu." Sehun menyeringai, menggoda Luhan habis-habisan.

"Mas Sehun!" Luhan menyalak tajam. Jantungnya sudah marathon, deg-degan bukan main mendengar guyonan Sehun yang mesum itu. Dia baru tau jika mas-mas ganteng itu bisa ngomong cabul juga.

Sehun tertawa, tetapi di menit selanjutnya wajahnya berubah serius, lagi.

"Ah, ya, Luhan. Sebenernya aku nggak suka liat kamu sering main sama si bocah muka aspal itu." aku Sehun.

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa emangnya, Mas?"

Sehun memberikan jeda cukup lama. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang dicengkeramnya. Mata elangnya melirik-lirik ke sekitar, seperti orang gugup. Atau memang Sehun sedang gugup.

"Seperti kamu liat aku sama Irene waktu itu," ucap Sehun, "Aku cemburu."

Luhan refleks membuka kedua belah bibir mungilnya sendiri. Melongo. Jantungnya, pipinya, dan perasaannya semakin menjadi-jadi. _Mas Sehun cemburu? Seriusan?_ Cemburu, menurut kamus Baekhyun adalah rasa kesal, sakit dan marah jika melihat orang yang kita sukai dekat-dekat dengan orang lain.

Apa itu artinya… Mas Sehun menyukainya?

 _Asdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiophjsk—_

"Mas, tolong jangan ucapin kata-kata itu lagi."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kenapa, Luhan?"

Luhan langsung meraih tangan Sehun dan menaruh di dadanya sendiri, tepat di jantungnya. Dia tidak mempedulikan pipinya yang sedikit lagi hangus saking panasnya.

"Bagian sini detakannya kenceng parah, Mas."

Tuhanku, apa Sehun harus mencium Luhan sekarang juga?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Bersambung—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_

Pertama-tama, Minal aidzin walfaidzin buat kalian semuaaaa~ Ciyeee yang dapet THR banyak. Makin gemuk aja nih, hahaha. Maaf karna udah nelantarin epep ini selama sebulan—eh atau dua bulan? Sembilan bulan? Setahun? Seabad? Ah, sabodo amet lah. Pokoknya gue hiatus ada alesannya lah. Kalian harus ngertiin itu… karna ndak selamanya bungkus masako ini berkecimpung di dunia perfanfiksionan.

Dan, maap (lagi) karna chapter ini kayaknya mengecewakan anda-anda sekalian. Udah sih, yang penting gue apdet— _perkataan egois macam apa ini XD_ dan bigthanks buat yang setia nunggu ff alay ini. Kalian terbaik~ /kirim ketupat satu-satu/

Yaudahlah bingung mau bahas apa lagi wkwk. See you soon yaaaaa 3


	8. Luhan, Makhluk Kesayangan Sejuta Umat

_©Anggara Dobby_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Luhan, Makhluk Kesayangan Sejuta Umat.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kata orang, kalau jatuh cinta itu bisa membuat orang jadi gila. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya, ada yang bilang kalau orang jatuh cinta, kotoran ayam pun bisa jadi rasa cokelat. Segitu gilanya. Padahal jelas-jelas kotoran ayam dan cokelat itu rasanya beda jauh. Entah siapa yang menciptakan peribahasa sialan ini. Tapi, untuk seorang Oh Sehun, si kakak kelas idaman sejuta umat, rasa-rasanya peribahasa itu ada benarnya. Bukan berarti dia nyicipin tai ayam lho, ya. Ini hanya sebuah _peribahasa_.

Dan, yaah, si ganteng yang selalu masang wajah jutek ini memang lagi kesemsem sama adik kelasnya yang menggemaskan luar biasa; Luhan.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin malam saat Luhan datang ke kamarnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah polos minta dipolosinnya itu, membuat Sehun terserang penyakit aneh mendadak. Sejak malam itu, dia jadi suka senyum-senyum sendiri—sampai sekarang. Rasanya lucu ketika mengingat Luhan yang gugup dan salah tingkah setengah mati karna godaan-godaannya. Sehun jadi sinting begini hanya karna mengingat wajah anak itu yang manisnya _kebangetan_. Setiap jam, setiap menit, dia selalu saja terbayang-bayang wajah Luhan. apa begini ya kalau orang jatuh cinta? Perasaan dulu saat Sehun berpacaran dengan Irene, dia tidak begini-begini amat, kok. Luhan memang membuatnya jadi orang gila.

"Ekhem, kayaknya ada yang lagi kasmaran nih," Jongin bersuara, iseng.

Chanyeol menyahuti seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di atas kepala Sehun, "Anjir, ini kenapa banyak bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di sini sih?"

Sehun yang sejak tadi sedang senyum-senyum tidak jelas itu akhirnya terganggu dengan aksi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang rese. Dia berdehem dan memasang wajah judesnya lagi. sial, bisa-bisanya dia melamun di tengah-tengah sekolah. Mukanya pasti bloon banget. Duh.

"Apaan sih," Sehun memasang risihnya melihat Chanyeol berlagak sedang membersihkan rambutnya dari bunga-bunga sakura imajiner.

"Hush, diem! Ini banyak kelopak bunga sakura nempel di rambut kamu, Hun. Geli liatnya." Dengan koplaknya, Chanyeol masih saja sibuk sok-sok menyapu rambut Sehun yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa.

"Enyah sana!" Sehun menepis tangan Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Ck, berantakan 'kan."

"Jadi…," Jongin mendadak duduk di sebelah Sehun rapat-rapat dengan cengiran kepo level akutnya, "Gimana perkembangan hubungan kamu sama Dek Lulu? Udah masuk tahap tinggi, belum?"

"Akhirnya, Sehun jadi homo juga." Chanyeol ngakak, tidak peduli pandangan aneh adik-adik kelasnya yang berlewatan di depannya. Chanyeol kalau udah kena ketawa itu kayak jin tomang, gak inget wibawa sama jabatan yang nempel di badannya. Dasar malu-maluin.

"Selamat datang di dunia pelangi, sobat!" Jongin merangkul Sehun dengan cengiran sok solid-nya. "Dunia yang penuh warna-warni dan gula-gula kapas!"

Jongin jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan duta gay sekarang.

Sehun melanjutkan memotong kayu bambu yang tadi dikerjakannya. Malas ngeladeni dua teman kampretnya yang super kepo dan biang gosip itu. Sehun tidak pernah bercerita kalau dia sedang menyukai Luhan, tetapi, ajaibnya, Chanyeol dan Jongin tau. Dua anak itu memang selalu mensupportnya untuk masuk ke kubangan dunia pelangi, sama seperti mereka. Biar tambah klop—gitu kata Jongin. Ya emang sih, mereka bertiga emang klop banget kayak Trio DKI Warkop. Tapi yang ini versi ganteng level bangsat.

Besok mereka akan melaksanakan kemah, jadi hari ini anggota OSIS—khususnya anggota pramuka, menyiapkan segala macam persiapannya. Usai pulang sekolah, anggota OSIS tidak kembali ke asrama lagi. Mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan semuanya; mengatur schedule selama kemah berlangsung, memotong-motong kayu bambu untuk tenda, menyiapkan tenda, menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak besok, dan banyak lagi. bukan hanya ada anggota OSIS, beberapa Pembina pramuka dan anak-anak pramuka lainnya juga berada di area sekolah. Beberapa ikut bantu-bantu, dan yang lainnya sedang berlatih yel-yel untuk kemah besok. Contohnya seperti Luhan. Dia dan teman-teman seregunya sedang duduk melingkar di tengah lapangan sekolah, membuat yel-yel dan membagi-bagi tugas untuk kemah besok yang akan berlangsung selama tiga hari.

"Hun, cerita dong. Kayaknya kemarin malem aku liat Luhan dateng ke kamar kamu, ngapain tuh?" Chanyeol si telinga gajah itu masih berusaha mengorek-ngorek informasi dari Sehun.

"Ngapain minta diceritain, Chan? Nanti juga sebulan-dua bulan bakal terkuak semua kalo Luhan mendadak hamil." celetuk Jongin.

Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menggetok kepala Jongin dengan bambu di tangannya, "Goblok." makinya.

Chanyeol ngakak, lagi, "Sehun, sehun… dulu 'kan kamu aku suruh bimbing Luhan buat jadi anak pramuka, sekarang kok malah ngebimbingnya ke jalan yang sesat?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Dia lebih milih buat ngebacok bambu di tangannya kuat-kuat. Percuma ngeladeni Chanyeol dan Jongin, bikin darah tinggi saja.

"Yaelah, Chan. Jangankan Sehun, serigala impoten aja kalo dihadepin sama Luhan pasti bakal sembuh mendadak impotennya! Hahahaha."

Lalu kedua kampret jantan itu tertawa habis-habisan.

Sehun menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu mengembuskan napasnya malas-malas, "Mau disunat lagi, ngga? Biar abis sekalian punya kalian berdua." desisnya, seraya menodongkan pisau goloknya ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sontak merapatkan kedua kaki mereka dengan ekspresi horror. Mengamankan aset berharga mereka supaya jauh-jauh dari golok punya Sehun. Liat goloknya aja udah serem, gimana kalau golok itu mengoyak _anu_ mereka berdua? Hih, amit-amit.

"Sensi banget sih, Hun. Kita 'kan cuma mau tau udah sampe mana hubungan kamu sama Luhan." Jongin merengut.

"Udah lah, kalian berdua gak usah kepo. Nanti juga kalo udah waktunya aku bakal gandeng Luhan di depan kalian berdua," Sehun berujar santai.

Refleks, Chanyeol dan Jongin berseru heboh seperti fangirl yang mendapat kecupan gratis dari _oppa-oppa_ ganteng. Mereka bertiga jadi pusat perhatian anak-anak lain karna mereka yang paling heboh—minus Sehun. kurang lebih pikiran anak-anak kayak gini _'Apaan sih gaje banget, motong kayu bambu aja hebohnya kayak dapet duit dari Ichitan.'_

"Tuh, tuh, liat! Dek Lulu-mu lagi di deketin singa-singa jantan yang ngebet kawin," Chanyeol mendadak menunjuk-nunjuk ke tengah-tengah lapangan. Sontak, Sehun dan Jongin mengedarkan pandangan mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung menukikan kedua alisnya dan menajamkan pandangannya saat melihat beberapa anak—bahkan Pembina! mendekati Luhan secara terang-terangan. Dia bisa melihat Kris, Jungshin dan Minho sedang meledeki Luhan. Entah apa yang ketiga singa jantan jomblo itu lakukan pada Luhannya ( _nya?_ ), yang jelas di sana Luhan terlihat tertawa-tawa senang. Belum lagi di sana ada Junhoe yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang ke Luhan.

 _Ya Gustihhh._

Sehun tanpa sadar menggenggam gagang goloknya kuat-kuat. Panas sekali rasanya badannya, seperti disiram bensin terus disundut memakai rokok. Kebakar semua.

Kenapa Luhan selalu bisa mengambil perhatian orang-orang, sih? dia ibarat magnet yang dengan gampangnya menarik besi-besi lain buat menempel dengannya. Tidak peduli itu cewek atau cowok, Luhan mah iya-iya saja kalau didekati. Tidak sadar kalau yang mendekati itu punya niat yang terselubung—ditambah fakta bahwa Luhan anak yang polos dan tidak peka. Makin menjadi-jadi lah jomblo-jomblo ngenes di luar sana untuk mendekati anak mungil nan menggemaskan itu.

Sehun tidak bisa melihat yang seperti ini terus sepanjang hidupnya. Rasanya, dia ingin mengurung Luhan di kamarnya selama-lama-lama-lamanya agar homo-homo di luaran sana tidak melirik anak itu lagi.

"Wanjir, Kak Kris juga ikut-ikutan ngegodain Luhan." Chanyeol menyeletuk, menambah panas Sehun.

"Hun, sainganmu seabrek, yakin bisa dapetin Dek Lulu?" pancing Jongin.

Sehun menancapkan goloknya di atas bambu dengan kasar, membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin terjungkal kaget. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, si kakak kelas idaman itu berjalan menuju Luhan dengan langkah yang lebih mirip orang yang mau ngajak tawuran.

Chanyeol dan Jongin berdiri bersamaan dengan muka pucat.

"Sialan, kayaknya bakal ada World War III, Chan." ujar Jongin.

"Kita pisahin atau videoin?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengangkat ponselnya.

Jongin merampas ponsel Chanyeol, "Kita videoin aja, hayu."

 _Yah, dasar anak zaman sekarang._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Hanbin menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mukanya datar, sedatar dada anak cewe kelas sebelah. Terkadang dia menyesal jadi ketua regu dari Garuda II. Serius. regunya sudah ketinggalan jauh oleh regu lain. Regu lain sudah membuat yel-yel, membagi-bagi tugas dan latihan untuk perlombaan besok. Tapi regunya? Hah, jangan ditanya. Jangankan buat yel-yel, bagi-bagi tugas aja belum terlaksana. Hanbin makin sebal ketika melihat Jinhwan menjulurkan lidahnya di seberang sana, mengejeknya. Dasar pendek! Hanbin bersumpah anak itu akan kalah di tangannya. Biar di remas-remas sekalian anak itu jadi remahan kerupuk.

Bukan salah Hanbin, sebenarnya. Salahkan saja anak-anak buahnya yang ngeselin level akut. Setiap dia mau buka bibir, pasti dikacangi oleh mereka. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang memiliki bacot luar biasa cerewetnya. Bukannya membuat yel-yel, anak buahnya malah membicarakan tentang animasi Naruto yang kembali tayang. Ditambah kedatangan Kak Kris dan dua kakak kelasnya—Minho dan Jungshin—yang sejak tadi sedang menggoda Luhan. membuat Hanbin ingin menjedukan kepalanya di tanah karna frustrasi.

"Gaaayyss," Hanbin mencoba mengambil perhatian.

"Hah? Siapa yang gay?" tanya Daehyun, salah paham.

Baekhyun langsung mencolek-colek pipi anak itu dengan centil, "Aku dan kamu, sayang."

Daehyun buru-buru menutup wajahnya yang langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia suka tidak tahan jika disentuh-sentuh oleh pacar si ketua Osis itu. Gimana gak tahan? Baekhyun itu walau cowok, tapi wajahnya manis dan menggairahkan dalam satu waktu. Ditambah anak itu senang sekali merayu-rayunya. Daehyun 'kan malu—juga horny.

Kyungsoo memukul tangan Baekhyun menggunakan pulpennya, membuat Baekhyun merengut. Setiap jiwa genit Baekhyun sedang membara, pasti Kyungsoo yang jadi pawangnya. Anak itu memang harus dijaga agar kadar kecabeannya tidak meningkat ke taraf yang tinggi, menurut Kyungsoo

"Atensi woy atensi," Hanbin mulai kesel.

"Daritadi kita udah merhatiin kamu, Bin. Kamunya aja yang gak mau mulai. Jadi ketua kok gak tegas sekali," ujar Kyungsoo, pedas seperti biasa.

Hanbin merengut, "Ya abisnya kalia—"

"Abisnya apa?" Kyungsoo mendelik, sangar. "Mau nyalahin kita? Daritadi kita udah pasang kuping, tapi kamu gak mau ngomong, malah sibuk curi-curi pandang ke Jinan. Jadi jangan salahin kalo kita malah ngegosip. Anak buah tuh yaa gimana ketuanya! Ketuanya tegas, ya anak buah pasti nurut."

Aduh, nancep banget lagi.

 _Emang fakta, sih. Sialan._

"Yaudah, yaudah, ayo kita fokus buat yel-yel. Udah besok lho kempingnya…" Hanbin berujar dengan wajah ':((' . dia memang selalu salah di mata Kyungsoo. pantas saja kak Jongin yang gahar itu bisa jadi beruang jinak kalau sama Kyungsoo. sekarang Hanbin tau alesannya.

"Tapi, Mbin…" Jongdae menginterupsi, "Aku udah buat yel-yel dari dua hari yang lalu. Hehe."

"Lah," Junhoe melongo.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG?!" sembur Hanbin dan Baekhyun, bersamaan.

Jongdae nyengir, "Biar surprise?"

Hidung Hanbin mulai mengeluarkan asap-asap hitam.

Dasar jigong tomcat! Upilnya Donald Trump!

Dia udah buat dari dua hari yang lalu tapi gak bilang-bilang sama yang lain? padahal dari kemarin Hanbin nyaris stress mikirin buat yel-yel yang bagus dan asoy. Jongdae itu otaknya terbuat dari adonan apa sih?

Dan adegan selanjutnya tidak pantas untuk dijabarkan. Karna Jongdae sedang dianiaya ramai-ramai oleh Hanbin, Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Sementara sisanya; Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Junhoe; anteng-anteng saja di posisinya.

"Persiapan kamu udah beres buat kemah besok, Dek?" tanya Kris pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Belum, Kak. Kemarin banyak banget tugas, jadi nanti malem aja aku ngepackingnya."

"Mau Mas bantu, nggak?" tawar Minho. "Mas juga belum beli snack-snack buat besok, biar kita belanja barengan gitu. Sekalian mas yang traktirrrr!"

Tawaran Minho yang berisi modus terselubung itu ditanggapi decihan oleh Jungshin dan Junhoe. Sementara Kris dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah malas.

"Emang Mas mau traktir aku?" Luhan nyengir mengejek pada Minho. "Waktu itu aja katanya mau beliin aku es bubble, tapi sampe sekarang nggak dibeliin."

Minho buru-buru ngelak, "Ya ampun, Dek—"

"Jangan panggil aku Dedek! Aku udah gede!"

"Gede darimana? Badan unyil kayak gitu," Jungshin mencibir.

Luhan mendelik pada seniornya yang ganteng maksimal itu —tapi tidak semaksimal Sehun, menurut Luhan— "Nanti juga badan aku lebih gede dari kak Jungshin!"

"Makanya terus ikut pramuka, nanti badan kamu gede kayak kita-kita." Kris menepuk bahu Luhan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Tapi gak yakin deh, Kak." celetuk Minho. "Luhan mah emang ditakdirin buat berbadan mungil abadi."

Luhan merengut saat dia ditertawakan ramai-ramai oleh Kris, Minho dan Jungshin. Dia 'kan masih 17 tahun, jangka pertumbuhannya masih panjang. Luhan pasti bisa mempunyai badan bongsor kayak senior dan pembinanya yang lain. Tapi memang aneh juga sih kalau Luhan pikir-pikir, dia suka sekali meminum susu berkalsium tinggi tapi tetap saja badannya tidak ada perubahan. Apa jangan-jangan susu yang diminumnya itu melakukan pembohongan publik, ya? Wah, gak beres nih. Luhan pasti telah tertipu sama iklan-iklan di tv yang mengatakan kalau susu itu bisa bikin badan tinggi dalam waktu dua minggu.

Luhan tidak sengaja menengok ke sisi kanan lapangan karna suara-suara heboh yang berasal dari sana. Dia melihat kawanan anggota OSIS yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan peralatan untuk kemah besok. Yang paling mencolok adalah kawanan Sehun yang sedang memotong-motong kayu bambu untuk dijadikan penahan tenda. Di sana terlihat Jongin dan Chanyeol heboh tertawa-tawa, sementara Sehun terlihat bete.

Untuk sesaat Luhan merasa terpesona melihat Mas Sehun yang sedang membelah-belah bambu dengan pisau goloknya. Seharusnya itu jadi pemandangan yang agak serem. Tapi karna seragam Mas Sehun yang digulung hingga siku, keringat di dahi seksinya, dan rambut hitamnya yang berjatuhan ke dahi, membuat Luhan salah fokus.

 _Mas Sehun kapan jeleknya sih? Kzl._

Untuk sedetik saja, Luhan berdoa agar Mas-mas kece itu terlihat jelek. Luhan capek terpesona sama senior garangnya itu.

"Segitu terpesonanya sama Sehun, Han?"

Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ketika suara berat Kris menginterupsinya. Pembina pramuka yang dikenal garang ketika di lapangan itu kini mengulas seringaiannya yang membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Ditambah Kyungsoo yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan mengadili. Eh, eh, apa-apaan nih?

"Kamu kok jahat, Dek? Kan ada Mas di sini yang gantengnya melebihi Tom Felton," Minho memasang wajah sok melodramanya.

"Tom Felton darimana? Mata mirip kodok aja juga," celetuk Jungshin.

"Heeeeh bacotnya kalo ngomong! Enak aja mata kodok. Mata bulet kayak gini nih limitet edition, iya nggak, Soo?" Minho minta pembelaan dari Kyungsoo sebagai sesama tim mata bulat.

"Dih, Kyungsoo mah ngegemesin punya mata kayak gitu. Lah kamu? kadang aku ngeri mata kamu tiba-tiba loncat dari habitatnya, Ho." ceplos Kris, kurang ajar.

"Kok kak Kris ikut-ikutan, siihhhhh." Minho pundung mendapat bully-an. Pemuda bermata bulat itu menekuk wajahnya, membuatnya semakin diejek dan ditertawakan.

"Apaan sih. jijik! Jauh-jauh sana!"

"Kak Kris pilih kasih. Cukup tau."

"Dibilang jauh-jauh! Minta digetok nih anak kayaknya."

Luhan tertawa melihat bagaimana cara Minho berusaha meminta keadilan pada Kris. Seniornya yang satu itu memang rada koplak. Biasanya, kalau sedang latihan futsal, Minho yang paling sering ngebully anak-anak lain. Sekarang Luhan bisa tertawa puas melihat Minho dibully oleh orang lain.

"Luhan,"

Refleks, Luhan menghentikan tawanya ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia mendongak, mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan wajah beraura gelapnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, bingung. Bukannya tadi Mas Sehun masih ada di seberang sana, ya? Kenapa mendadak kesini?

"Mas Sehun?"

Bukan cuma Luhan yang terdiam, Minho dan yang lainnya juga ikut-ikutan diam. Bahkan, Hanbin cs yang sedaritadi sedang menganiaya Jongdae menghentikan kegiatan nista itu sejenak saat melihat kedatangan Sehun yang mirip jelangkung; datang tak diundang, pulang tak dijemput (kok ngenes ya kedengerennya). Gimana mereka gak kicep coba jika yang datang itu Sehun dengan segala aura dark-nya?

"Ngapain di sini, Jung?" Sehun bertanya judes pada Jungshin yang tidak tau apa-apa, "Bukannya anak Band udah pulang daritadi?"

Jungshin menjawab dengan santai, "Emang. Aku cuma pengen ngeliat anak pramuka aja yang lagi buat persiapan kemah besok."

 _Fyi,_ Jungshin memang bukan anak pramuka. Dia anak klub band sekolah. Gak tau kenapa cowok kece yang satu itu bisa nyasar di tengah-tengah lapangan bareng anak pramuka lainnya. Kayaknya, dia punya niat terselubung. Yaaah, apalagi kalau bukan mau deketin Luhan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Jungshin itu dari dulu memang naksir adik kelasnya yang manis seperti gula-gula itu.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk singkat mendengar pengakuan Jungshin, masih dengan wajah judesnya yang membuat madu mana pun tidak akan terasa manis lagi. Serius deh, Sehun dalam mode normal saja sudah cukup membuat anak-anak gemetaran karna wajah serius sekaligus garangnya. Apalagi jika dalam mode 'gelap' seperti ini. Entah anugerah macam apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan untuk Sehun sehingga dapat wajah jutek kayak gini.

"Luhan, ayo ikut Mas." Sehun mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk dengan wajah melongo lucunya itu.

"Kemana, Mas?" tanya Luhan.

"Cari makan. Ayo!"

Luhan dengan ragu-ragu meraih tangan Sehun, lalu berdiri. Dia agak risih jadi pusat perhatian senior dan teman-temannya sekarang. Tapi di satu sisi dia juga merasa deg-degan parah karna tangannya sekarang sudah sepenuhnya digenggam sama Sehun. Mereka jadi terlihat seperti pengantin baru yang enggan berjauh-jauhan.

"Bin, aku pinjem dulu Luhannya." kata Sehun pada Hanbin yang melongo panjang.

"I-iya, kak." Hanbin mengangguk dengan kekuatan super cepat, "Bawa aja yang lamaan. Aku rela, kok!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sehun segera menggandeng Luhan menjauh dari kawanan singa-singa jantan ngebet kawin itu. Dia tidak menanggapi pandangan protes sebagian anak-anak lelaki —yang mana adalah fans-fans Luhan— dan siulan kurang ajar Jongdae dan Jongin.

"KIWWW KIWW!"

Sialan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di area parkiran sekolah. Dia ingin mengajak Luhan makan di luar sebentar. Sebenarnya ini tanpa direncanakan, sih. Spontan. Abis bagaimana, ya? Sehun risih sekali melihat Luhan dikelilingi oleh singa-singa pemakan sejenis yang ngebet kawin. Daripada membiarkan anak itu masuk ke dalam kubangan modus-modus jahat, lebih baik Sehun mengajaknya pergi. _Toh,_ Luhannya juga iya-iya saja saat diajak.

"Terserah, Mas." Luhan menjawab pelan-pelan. Tangannya masih digenggam erat-erat sama Sehun. Luhan malu bukan main, jantungnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kenapa dia jadi kayak anak cewek, sih?

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Nggak ada makanan yang namanya 'terserah', Lu."

Luhan nyengir—dan Sehun langsung gemas seketika. Cengiran Luhan itu seperti cengiran anak-anak balita. Giginya putih dan rapi, matanya agak melengkung, dan kedua pipinya terangkat. Pokoknya lucu dan manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada cowok remaja yang memiliki wajah se-unyu ini? Rata-rata anak seusia Luhan 'kan sedang dalam masa puber-pubernya—badan bongsor, suara berat, kumis tipis, jakun macho. Tapi Luhan tidak punya itu semua.

Apa jangan-jangan Luhan telat puber?

"Bukannya Mas lagi ngatur persiapan buat besok, ya? Nanti Mas dicari kak Chanyeol lho," ujar Luhan.

"Ngga, kamu tenang aja. Aku 'kan cuma mau ngajak kamu makan sebentar bukan ngajak kamu tinggal di luar negeri." jawab Sehun. lagian, Chanyeol juga sepertinya excited sekali melihatnya membawa Luhan pergi tadi. Si telinga gajah itu sibuk fanboying dan ber-kiww-kiww ria tadi.

Luhan tertawa kecil, terus mengangguk-angguk paham.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya, lalu beralih memegang bahu sempit Luhan dengan pandangan serius.

"Luhan, aku mau tanya satu hal ke kamu."

Luhan berkedip dua kali, "Tanya apa, Mas?" dia suka gugup kalau Mas Sehun sudah dalam mode serius begitu.

"Kamu gak risih dideketin banyak cowok?"

Luhan menggeleng secara refleks, mengundang pandangan tidak suka dari Sehun. "Mereka 'kan temen-temenku, Mas. Masa aku ngerasa terganggu karna deket sama temen-temenku?" ujar Luhan.

Sehun berdecak kesal sesaat. Ini anak kenapa tidak pernah peka? Apa dia tidak sadar jika cowok-cowok yang sering melempar godaan itu punya niat tersembunyi? Luhan selalu saja menganggap teman-temannya itu 'hanya' bercanda kepadanya. Sehun gregetan bukan main. Rasanya dia ingin terus berada di depan anak itu dan menghadang para homo-homo laknat yang berusaha mendekati Luhan.

 _Ciye, posesif._

"Gimana kalo temen-temenmu itu punya niat yang gak baik sama kamu?"

Luhan menghela napas, sok dewasa, "Aku bisa jaga diriku kok, Mas. Aku 'kan udah gede! Aku ini cowok. Aku bisa mukul siapa aja yang mau macem-macem sama aku."

Sehun merotasikan bola matanya, males. "Coba buktiin seberapa kuat pukulan kamu baru aku percaya kamu bisa jaga diri kamu sendiri."

"Hah?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "maksud Mas Sehun?"

"Pukul aku," Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan, dia menyodorkan pipinya secara cuma-cuma kepada Luhan yang mendadak melongo.

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun yang super dekat dengan wajahnya itu. ini sebenarnya Mas Sehun minta dipukul atau dicium? Entah kenapa apapun yang dilakukan oleh senior garangnya itu membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Luhan melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, memastikan kalau area parkiran ini sepi, tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua. Setelah yakin kalau di sini memang tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua, Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia agak gemetaran, sejujurnya.

"Mas beneran mau dipukul?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku udah pasang muka buat kamu, Lu."

 _Lah_ —kok ambigu? Senior kece itu minta dipukul tapi kesannya kayak minta ciuman. Aduh.

Luhan mendekatkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sehun tanpa melepaskan pandangannya. Mukanya Mas Sehun itu mulus parah, lalat pun akan berpikir dua kali jika tidak mau terpeleset jika mendarat di sana. Mas Sehun juga punya hidung yang mancung kayak perosotan di TK, bibirnya merah muda, dagunya lancip—ampun, ini benar-benar Masterpiece yang bikin gadis dan pihak bottom mana pun meleleh tak berdaya. Luhan mana tega memukul wajah senior yang dia hormati ini?

Bukan sebuah pukulan ganas yang diberikan Luhan untuk Sehun, anak itu malah hanya menempelkan kepalan tangannya di pipi sebelah kiri Sehun.

Sehun refleks tertawa mendapat pukulan yang _super ganas_ itu dari Luhan.

"Aku minta dipukul lho, bukan minta belaian."

Luhan merengut, "Lagian, aku mana tega mukul Mas. Mas 'kan gak punya salah apa-apa sama aku."

Sehun kembali ke posisi semula. Lelaki tinggi itu mengusak rambut Luhan hingga berantakan.

"Kamu lucu banget sih,"

Pipi Luhan memanas tidak tahu malu, tapi anak itu menutupinya dengan sebuah cengiran khasnya. "Emang udah dari lahir, Mas."

"Dasar narsis!" Sehun terkekeh seraya menarik pipi Luhan, mencubitnya. Dia selalu gemas pada pipi putih yang masih memiliki sisa-sisa lemak bayi itu. rasanya, dia ingin selalu mencubitnya—kalau bisa, menggigitnya juga.

Luhan hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapi Sehun.

"Ya udah, ayo kita makan. Kamu mau makan apa?"

Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar, sok mikir. Hal itu mengundang dengusan geli dari Sehun. Dasar bocah! Sehun merasa tua sekali jika berhadapan dengan anak ini.

"Siomay!" Luhan menjawab riang.

Satu alis Sehun terangkat, "Siomay?"

Luhan mengangguk-angguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya, lantas mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Jauh sekali dari bayangannya, dia kira, Luhan akan meminta makanan-makanan mahal. Anak itu memang sederhana sekali walau Sehun tau kalau Luhan adalah anak orang kaya. Dia tidak seperti anak orang kaya kebanyakan. Luhan akan lebih memilih karedok daripada pizza jika ditanya apa makanan kesukaannya.

"Ayo, naik!" Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk naik ke atas motornya. "Kita berburu siomay!"

Luhan segera naik dan berseru riang, "Berburu siomay!"

Sehun sontak tertawa melihat bagaimana Luhan _excited_ hanya karna hal-hal sepele. Sekarang Sehun tau kenapa dia bisa menyukai Luhan. Anak itu mudah sekali membuatnya bahagia walau hanya dengan hal-hal kecil. Ah, Sehun jadi sayang sekali pada anak itu jika seperti ini caranya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja selagi menunggu Sehun yang sedang memesan makanan di depan sana. Setelah berputar-putar mencari tukang siomay, akhirnya mereka menemukan Rumah Makan sederhana yang menyediakan berbagai makanan ringan khas jajanan kaki lima. Luhan tidak perlu khawatir jika Mas Sehun mengajaknya makan di sini berlama-lama. Soalnya, urusannya dengan teman-teman seregunya hampir kelar. Hanbinnya saja yang lebay, mengira persiapan mereka belum kelar-kelar. Padahal 'kan dari kemarin-kemarin mereka sudah bagi-bagi tugas dan berlatih untuk perlombaan saat kemah besok. Memang pada dasarnya Hanbin itu tidak mau kalah sama regu Merpati 4 yang diketuai oleh Jinhwan, makanya si ketua regu koplak itu menggeber anak buahnya terus-menerus layaknya pekerja Romusha. Tapi, walau ngeselin dan tidak cocok jadi panutan itu, Hanbin tetap seorang ketua regu yang cukup mumpuni. Dia selalu bertanggung jawab atas semuanya dan sangat mengutamakan yang namanya kerja sama. Walaupun dia ketua, bukan berarti dia bisa leha-leha santai sementara anak buahnya berlatih. Malah Hanbin yang sering dijadikan budak untuk membeli es kelapa muda ketika yang lain sedang latihan. Yah, Hanbin memang ketua regu yang teraniaya, sih.

"Luhan?"

Luhan berhenti mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya yang iseng itu, dia mendongak, lalu mendapati seorang lelaki berwajah sangar dengan tindik di telinga di dekatnya. Bukannya takut pada cowok yang lebih mirip preman ( _atau memang preman?_ ) itu, Luhan malah melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bang Mino?"

Yang dipanggil abang juga membalas senyuman Luhan tak kalah ramahnya, sangat jauh dari tampilan sangarnya.

"Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya Mino, retorik. Ya, jelas, kalo orang di rumah makan pasti mau makan, Min! Masa' mau main futsal.

Luhan menjawab, "Makan lah, bang."

"Ya ampun, udah lama gak liat kamu, jadi kangen." Mino dengan seenaknya mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan yang memang sering dijadikan korban tangan-tangan usil penuh modus itu. "Kok gak main ke tempat abang lagi, sih?"

"Aku banyak tugas, bang. Udah gitu sekarang asrama jarang dibuka gerbangnya kalo malem," Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit rengutan.

Biasanya dia memang sering main sama Mino, itu pun dijemput oleh abang-abang sangar itu di depan gerbang asrama. Luhan tidak diajak main yang negatif-negatif, kok! atau di-rekrut jadi anak geng motor kayak yang lain. Luhan cuma diajak jajan-jajan sama abang-abang sangar yang punya muka ganteng kualitas Boyband Korea itu. Mino bilang, dia itu seneng banget kalo udah ngajak Luhan jajan. Luhan itu pembawa virus kebahagiaan. Luhan sendiri sih seneng-seneng aja diajak jajan. Siapa yang bisa nolak makanan gratis, coba?

"Besok mau ikut abang ke alun-alun kota, nggak? Kebetulan di sana lagi ada _racing_ sama Festival food." tawar Mino.

Luhan merengut, lagi, "Besok aku ada kemah di sekolah, bang."

Mino ikut-ikutan merengut, "Yaaah.., yaudah deh. Hati-hati ya, besok! Jangan sampe kamu nyasar di hutan! Nanti yang lain kerepotan ngurusin kamu."

Luhan cuma nyengir-nyengir mendapat petuah dari Mino.

"Ekhem,"

Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan muka yang super gak enak buat dilihat. Aura dark-nya muncul lagi. Dia kira di sini dia bisa berduaan saja sama Luhan, tapi nyatanya tidak semudah itu. Sehun bingung, seriusan. Kali ini dia benar-benar sangat bingung! Kenapa dimana-mana ada saja cowok yang mendekati Luhan? pikiran Sehun semakin tidak karuan. Dia panas lagi, benar-benar panas. Rasanya mau mencongkel mata orang-orang yang melirik Luhan dan memutilasi tangan-tangan laknat yang dengan seenak pantatnya menyentuh Luhan. Hallooo! Luhan itu bukan barang obralan yang boleh dipegang-pegang siapa pun.

"Lho, Sehun?" Mino sepertinya kaget sekali melihat kedatangan Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau repot-repot tersenyum atau menyapa. Dia sudah terlanjur termakan emosi melihat teman se-geng motornya dulu itu mendekati Luhan. Sehun jadi kekanakan sekali kali ini. Cemburu memang membuat yang dewasa jadi anak kecil lagi.

"Kamu dateng sama Luhan?" tanya Mino. Cowok itu bolak-balik menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Sehun mengangguk, singkat. "Hm."

 _Dasar mas-mas judes!_

"Mas Sehun ini kakak kelasku, bang!" ujar Luhan dengan senyuman.

Sehun mendengus kecil. Kakak kelas, katanya. Sehun jadi merasa miris sendiri.

Lah, emang apa yang kamu harepin dari Luhan, Hun?

Mino mengangguk-angguk paham dengan ekspresi aneh. Dia buru-buru pamit untuk pergi pada Sehun maupun Luhan. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Sehun sepertinya terganggu sekali melihat kehadirannya. Biasanya, Sehun akan menyapa dan menanyakan kabarnya dengan bersahabat. Tapi kali ini… jangankan menyapa, tersenyum aja enggak! Malah memandangnya dengan pesan tersirat _'Pergi sana, buruan! Jangan lama-lama deket Luhannya, kutil jones!'_

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Mas Sehun duduk di depannya dengan muka tertekuk seperti orang yang sedang _badmood_ parah. Mas-mas ganteng itu cuma terdiam dengan ekspresi yang cukup menyeramkan. Luhan sungkan untuk bertanya, dia takut Mas Sehun tiba-tiba mematahkan lehernya. Lihat saja, tuh, kedua alis tebalnya yang menukik dalam-dalam! Mas Sehun jadi terlihat seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk kapan pun.

"Mas kenapa?" Luhan bertanya hati-hati, "Siomaynya abis, ya?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Nggak."

"Terus kenapa Mas kayak bete gitu? Abang-abang penjualnya gak ramah, ya?"

Sehun kali ini tidak menjawab. Dia cuma melirik Luhan sekilas. Tapi, walaupun sekilas, itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan deg-degan setengah mati. Bukan karna salah tingkah, tapi lebih menjurus ke arah takut.

"Mas," Luhan masih belum mau menyerah. Mas Sehun yang diam gini malah lebih nakutin daripada Mas Sehun yang ngebentak-bentak kasar saat di lapangan. "Apa aku ada salah sama Mas?"

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya panjang. "Kamu gak ada salah apa-apa kok sama Mas." Lalu lelaki itu melanjutkan dengan nada pelan, tapi tajam, "Mas cuma gak suka aja liat kamu dideketin sama banyak orang."

Luhan terdiam mendengar pengakuan Sehun yang cukup singkat tapi dalam itu.

"Dari adik kelas, senior, Pembina bahkan anak-anak geng motor sekali pun semuanya berusaha ngedeketin kamu. Mas bener-bener gak nyaman ngeliatnya. Kamu selalu aja senyum ke semua orang, terlalu baik ke mereka semua sampe kamu gak sadar kalo mereka itu mandang kamu dengan pandangan yang beda." Sehun menghela napasnya.

Lama-lama Sehun merasa frustrasi juga menyukai seseorang yang jadi kesayangan sejuta umat. Ingin sekali dia mengatakan pada dunia kalau Luhan itu adalah miliknya dan melarang keras siapa pun untuk mendekati Luhan dalam radius sepuluh meter. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan itu belum jadi miliknya. Sehun belum berani _confess_ perasaannya ke anak itu. Dia masih mempertimbangkan waktu-waktu yang tepat.

—tapi tidak akan lama lagi, kok. Karna Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan melajang terlalu lama.

"Terus aku harus gimana, Mas?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum tipis seraya menyentuh sebelah pipi Luhan, "Jangan jauh-jauh dari Mas."

Luhan menunduk dengan senyuman kecil. "Gak perlu Mas suruh pun aku nggak bakal jauh-jauh dari Mas Sehun."

Satu alis Sehun terangkat dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Apa? coba ucapin lagi, Mas mau denger."

Luhan menjauhkan wajah Sehun yang berusaha dekat-dekat itu dengan senyuman salah tingkah.

"Gak ada pengulangan!"

"Sayang banget Mas nggak denger pengakuan cinta kamu," Sehun memasang muka sok sedih.

"Pengakuan cinta apaan?!" Luhan protes keras-keras, setengah malu, "Aku gak ngomong apa-apa, kok!"

Sehun mencibir, "Dasar pembohong."

"Aku nggak bohong, Mas."

"Masa sih? itu hidung kamu maju beberapa senti lho kayak Pinokio, tanda kalo kamu baru aja bohongin aku."

Dengan polosnya, Luhan malah memegang-megang hidungnya sendiri. Mengecek apakah hidungnya benar-benar bertambah maju atau tidak. Hal ini mengundang gelak tawa Sehun. Tuh 'kan! Luhan itu memang membawa dampak positif bagi orang-orang. Contohnya saja ya si Mas Sehun ini. Dia jadi sering tertawa padahal sebelumnya dia jarang ketawa. Jangankan ketawa, senyum aja Mas Sehun tidak sudi. Mas-mas ini memang tipe orang yang irit ekspresi, sih.

"Mas Sehun rese, ngeselin! Jangan ketawa! Ini kenapa lagi siomaynya nggak dateng-dateng?!"

 _Dasar. Luhan, Luhan…_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Uhukk!_ yang tadi abis makan sama Mas Sehun, mukanya jadi penuh pelangi gitu."

Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak cengengesan mendengar godaan dari Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun, tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, memasukan barang-barang yang akan dibawa besok untuk kemah. Baju olahraga, senter, sendal jepit, handuk kecil, power bank, hoodie, kain sarung, celana pramuka cadangan, peralatan mandi—hm, apa lagi, ya? Luhan mikir-mikir. Tapi belum sempat mikir keras, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kembali merecokinya. Dua tuyul itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya dengan cengiran kepo.

"Kayaknya hubungan kamu sama kak Sehun makin romantis, ya?" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Jangan-jangan kamu udah pacaran lagi!" Baekhyun berseru _excited_.

Luhan protes, "Pacaran apaan! Aku sama Mas Sehun gak ada apa-apa, kok. Sudah sana kalian berdua! Aku mau beresin ini, nih."

Baekhyun merampas kolor yang sedang dipegang Luhan demi menarik atensi anak itu. _Plis,_ ya, dia masih mau ngorek-ngorek informasi seputar hubungan Luhan dan senior garang mereka itu.

"Jangan coba-coba ngadalin buaya, ya, Lu! aku tau kalo kamu sama Mas Sehun-mu itu punya hubungan rahasia yang belum kebongkar publik." ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa sih. Ngomongmu udah kayak pembawa berita gosip tau, Baek." celetuk Kyungsoo, malas.

"Sini balikin kolorku! Kepo banget sih kamu, Baek." Luhan dengan segenap rasa kekesalannya merampas boxer motif Marsupilami-nya dari tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merengut sampai-sampai bibir mungilnya maju-maju, "Ya udah kalo kamu gak mau ngasih tau. Aku yang bakal nanya sendiri ke kak Sehun!"

Lalu anak unyil itu berjalan menuju balkon kamar mereka dengan kegigihan luar biasa. Dia menarik napas sebentar, lalu mulutnya mulai terbuka lebar-lebar, siap-siap berteriak.

"KAK SEH—HMMMP!"

Luhan buru-buru membekap mulut ember milik Baekhyun dan menyeret anak itu agar menjauhi balkon kamar mereka. Ya ampun, memang susah punya teman macam Baekhyun ini. Sudah mulutnya bocor, tukang gosip, keponya level tinggi pula! Dia memang cocok sekali sama kak Chanyeol yang iseng, jahil, berisik tapi terkadang dewasa dan galak itu.

"Jangan macem-macem, Baek!" Luhan menunjuk muka Baekhyun dengan picingan mata sok galak, "Aku yang bakal nendang pantat kamu kalo kamu nanya yang aneh-aneh ke Mas Sehun."

"Dasar pelit! Sama temen sendiri aja gak mau cerita," Baekhyun merengut. "Kamu juga nggak nraktir aku bakso beranak, padahal jelas-jelas kak Sehun suka sama kamu."

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Semuanya masih belum jelas, Baek."

"Kamu di php-in, ya?" ceplos Kyungsoo, polos.

Luhan mendelik tidak terima. "Mas Sehun nggak kayak gitu, Soo! Dia mungkin emang cuma nganggep aku adeknya. Kalian berdua gak usah mikir yang jauh-jauh."

Iya sih, Luhan memang masih mengira perhatian yang diberikan oleh Sehun selama ini hanya bentuk kasih sayang seorang senior ke juniornya. Luhan sudah banyak diperlakukan seperti itu oleh orang-orang, jadi dia tidak terkejut lagi ketika Sehun memberikannya perhatian berlebih. Sehun juga tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaannya kepada Luhan. Cuma kemarin malam saja seniornya itu mengatakan kalau dia cemburu karna Luhan dekat-dekat dengan Junhoe. Tapi bukan berarti Sehun punya perasaan yang sama dengannya 'kan?

Luhan mungkin akan kecewa, tapi dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Mas-mas itu untuk menyukainya juga. Luhan tidak mau membuat Mas Sehun homo karna dirinya. Nanti dia dosa.

"Kamu emang gak pernah peka, ya." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Luhan, bingung.

"Kamu selalu aja ngelak kalo kita-kita bilang kak Sehun suka sama kamu. Jelas-jelas kak Sehun kelihatan naksir banget sama kamu. Itu tuh keliatan banget dari cara kak Sehun ngeliat kamu, Lu! dari cara ngomong judesnya kalo kamu deket-deket sama orang lain, dari cara kak Sehun merhatiin kamu—semuanya keliatan!" lama-lama, Baekhyun gemes sendiri dengan ke _bloon_ an Luhan yang makin menjadi-jadi. Anak ini tidak pernah sadar kalau sedang disukai oleh orang lain.

"Kamu kebanyakan mikir juga, Lu." kali ini Kyungsoo yang menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Sampe-sampe kamu gak dengerin kata hati kamu."

Duh, Luhan diserang dua temannya dengan peluru yang sama sekaligus. Luhan jadi semakin bingung.

Ah, tauk ah! Ini semakin rumit jika dipikirkan.

 _ **Tok tok**_

"Luhan?"

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo melotot bersamaan mendengar suara yang familiar di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"Ya ampun! Kak Sehun!" Baekhyun heboh mendadak.

Demi jerawat batunya Nobita!

 _(tunggu! Emang Nobita jerawatan?)_

Mas Sehun ngapain ke sini malem-malem? Luhan panas dingin mendadak. Baru saja lelaki itu dibicarakan tapi tau-tau sudah ada di depan kamarnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya. _Syukur, panjang umur_. Tapi kenapa harus sekarang? Luhan sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak siap bertemu Mas Sehun karna ceramahan dua teman unyilnya tadi.

"Luhan?"

Dududuh, dipanggil lagi.

"Luhan, bukain pintu sana, cepetan!" desak Kyungsoo.

"Kalo kamu gak mau bukain, aku aja yang buka, ya?" tawar Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar. Sedetik kemudian, anak itu sudah diamankan oleh Kyungsoo agar tidak dekat-dekat pintu kamar mereka.

Luhan dengan perasaan deg-degan luar biasa akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak siap bertemu Mas Sehun dengan kaos kebesaran bertuliskan 'I Love Jogja' dan celana rumahan selutut yang kumal begini. Nanti bisa-bisa Mas Sehun _illfeel_ lagi dan menganggapnya sebagai anak asrama yang malang.

Luhan berusaha melebarkan cengengesan khasnya ketika pintu di depannya sudah dia buka. Dan benar, di sana sudah berdiri Mas Sehun dengan segala kesempurnaan di tubuh dan wajahnya.

"Hehehe, Mas Sehun?"

Sialan. Kok dia malah nyengir-nyengir idiot kayak gini, sih?

Sehun tersenyum ganteng, "Aku ganggu kamu, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng cepat. Dia rela diganggu seumur hidup jika yang mengganggu seganteng ini. Seriusan.

"Nggak, kok. Aku cuma lagi beres-beresin barang bawaan buat besok."

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Udah siap semuanya?"

"Belum, sih. Sedikit lagi. Aku seneng banget besok bisa ikut kemah. Hehe. Tempatnya bagus 'kan, Mas?" tanya Luhan.

"Bagus, kok. Aku udah survey tempatnya dua hari yang lalu bareng Chanyeol sama Kak Kris. Bumi perkemahannya cukup jauh dari sini, itulah kenapa hutannya masih asri banget, jauh dari polusi kota. Jadi cocok buat tempat kemah kali ini." jelas Sehun.

Luhan bertepuk tangan bahagia. Dia tidak sabar untuk kemah besok, karna ini pertama kalinya dia ikut kemah sebagai anak pramuka.

"Oh iya, Mas ada perlu apa malem-malem ke sini?"

Sehun menggaruk lehernya sesaat. Dia keliatan gugup, tapi tetap melebarkan senyum manisnya.

"Cuma mau ketemu kamu."

 _Oh my balabalakaciprut—_

Cuma mau ketemu kamu, katanya.

— _ **Ketemu kamu.**_

Padahal baru tadi sore mereka makan bareng, tapi sekarang Mas Sehun dateng ke kamarnya dan bilang mau ketemu.

 _AAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

 _Segitu kangennya, Mas?_

Jika Luhan seorang gadis, dia pasti sudah menjerit-jerit bahagia dunia akhirat dan menciumi pipi Sehun bolak-balik. Tapi sayangnya, dia lelaki _**manly**_. Jadi Luhan hanya memandangi muka Sehun dengan pipi memerah parah. Mas-mas ini memang hobi sekali menjungkir-balikan jantungnya jadi tidak karu-karuan.

"Aku juga bawain ini buat kamu," Sehun menyodorkan kantong plastik yang cukup besar menggembung yang di tengahnya ada bacaan _Alfamart_ ke arah Luhan.

"Ini apa, Mas?" tanya Luhan seraya menerima pemberian Sehun.

"Snack-snack ringan sama susu kotak buat kamu besok."

Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya, "Segini banyak?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Malah menurutku itu kurang."

Ya ampun. Dikira Luhan babi obesitas yang rakus kali! Orang kaya mah beda, ya. Perut Luhan mana muat makan ini semua selama kemah. Apalagi di dalam kamarnya juga sudah banyak makanan-makanan serupa. Jangan tanya Luhan dapat darimana, yang jelas dia tidak membeli dengan uangnya sendiri. Itu semua pemberian dari teman-temannya—atau fans-fans homo fanatiknya. Luhan bahkan bisa menimbun makanan-makanan itu selama dua bulan saking banyaknya. Padahal 'kan dia cuma mau kemah selama tiga hari, bukan merantau di Hutan Kalimantan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Makasih ya, Mas. Harusnya Mas Sehun gak usah repot-repot." ujar Luhan, sungkan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak-usak rambut halus Luhan. "Gak apa-apa, kok. Ya udah, aku mau balik dulu, ya. Kamu jangan tidur malem-malem, kalo besok gak mau ditinggal bus ke Bumi Perkemahan."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk patuh dengan senyuman super manis.

Sehun berbalik, lalu berjalan pergi setelah melempar senyum menawan ke arah Luhan. sementara Luhan sendiri cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas selepas kepergian Sehun seraya memeluk seplastik besar makanan yang diberikan oleh mas-mas ganteng itu.

"TUH KANNNNNN!"

Luhan terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Dia melihat kedua unyil itu sudah melebarkan cengiran isengnya.

"CIYE LUHAN CIYEEEEEEEE.."

Ampun. Kenapa Luhan harus jadi bagian dari dua unyil rese ini, sih?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dobby's note :**

Hai, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiii.

Udah pada liat MV terbaru cimit-cimit eksoh, belum? Duh, gue jatuh cinta sama rambut Jamaica-nya jongen sama tatonya mas sehun xD keep streaming mv-nya ya gaes! /loh ini kenapa malah promosi mv/

Sebenernya ini ff tanpa direncanakan bakal apdet sekarang wkwk. Soalnya lagi fokus ke UL, tapi gara-gara liat adek-adek gemesh yang lagi Matsama di sekolah tadi jadi kepikiran dedek Luhan. duh, jadi pengen punya adek kelas gemesin kayak luhan biar bisa terus ditoel-teol pipinya. Uuh tayang~ /seketika lupa kalo udah lulus sekolah/

 _Daan, happy birthday untuk kakaku tercintahhh, Kak bey alias kak adila! Maaf telat banget ini kak hadiah ffnya. Rencananya mau kasih ff baru, eh ternyata belum kelar:( sehat selalu ya, kak. tetep jadi temen curhatku yang paaaaaaling dabest! Cepet dapet jodoh, kutunggu undangannya hehe XD Semoga kita bisa meet up kapan-kapan ya kak! Love love :*_

Udah ah bacotnya. Makasih ya buat apresiasi kalian dan yang setia nunggu ff ini. I love you muah muah muah! See yaaaa~

 **P. S : JANGAN NGAREPIN HUMOR BERLEBIH. INI BUKAN FF FULL HUMOR.**

 **P. SS : tolong itu yang #TIMRATEDMMASSEHUN jangan minta enaena mulu. Ntar juga kalo udah waktunya gue kasih yang naena—eh? :v**


	9. Cinta Bersemi di Bumi Perkemahan

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 : Cinta Bersemi di Bumi Perkemahan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi buta, Luhan sudah terbangun akibat teriakan super cempreng milik Baekhyun yang berduet dengan pukulan galon kosong. Suaranya bahkan hampir mengalahkan lengkingan singa kejepit. Sialan! anak itu niat mau bangunin orang tidur apa bangunin orang sahur? Biasanya, Luhan akan marah-marah dan menendang anak itu, tapi khusus hari ini, Luhan berterima kasih karna dia tidak akan tertinggal bus rombongan kemah berkat Baekhyun. Langsung saja, Luhan buru-buru mandi dan berpakaian seragam pramuka lengkap beserta atribut-atributnya. Tidak lupa dia menelepon Bundanya lebih dulu untuk meminta do'a restu agar dirinya selamat sentosa sampai kemah selesai. Ingat, do'a orangtua itu nomor satu. Okay?

Luhan dan Baekhyun berlari-larian keluar asrama menuju sekolah, dimana bus-bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Bumi Perkemahan terparkir. Luhan merasa sengsara karna berlarian seraya membawa tas menggembung dan tikar di pelukannya. Iya, dia kebagian membawa tikar untuk teman-teman seregunya. Baekhyun sih enak kebagian membawa galon kosong, jadi beban dibawanya tidak terlalu merepotkan. _Fyi,_ Baekhyun sudah menitipkan sebagian barang-barangnya yang super banyak ke pacarnya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol sih setuju-setuju saja. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kucing imut nan unyu-unyu macam Baekhyun. Memang ya, benar kata orang-orang, cinta membuat orang yang paling gahar bisa menjadi orang yang super melodrama. Chanyeol yang biasanya suka memperbudak orang itu sekarang diperbudak oleh pacar sendiri. Karma is real.

"Kamu sih, Lu! tidur kok kayak kebo," Baekhyun ngegerutu, menyalahkan Luhan. "Nanti kalo kita ketinggalan gimana?"

"Salahin aja orang yang ngajakin aku begadang main Mobile Legend padahal besoknya harus bangun pagi." Luhan membalas gerutuan temannya itu dengan sindiran telak.

Baekhyun, selaku oknum yang disindir Luhan, hanya nyengir malu. Memang susah sih kalau sudah punya hobby nge-game. Luhan dan Baekhyun itu sama. Sama-sama _gamers_ sejati. Dari mulai game Mobile Legend, COC, DOTA, GTA, Resident Evil, Night At Freddy's, Last Stand, Outlast, Little Nightmares, Feeding Freenzy, sampai Cooking Mama, dan Pou pun mereka lahap.

Keduanya menghela napas lega ketika sampai di sekolah, karna bus-bus masih terparkir rapi di sana dan anak-anak peserta kemah masih berlalu-lalang di area sekolah. Orang-orang berseragam pramuka itu terlihat sibuk dengan bawaan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk merapihkan tongkat-tongkat bambu yang tak sengaja berceceran di tanah, ada yang sibuk berdebat dengan teman sesama regunya, ada yang sibuk dengan peralatan masaknya, bahkan ada yang sibuk mengikat kacu leher pramukanya—yang ini pasti anak yang sebelas-duabelas dengan Luhan, sama-sama tidak becus memasang kacu.

Para anggota OSIS juga tak kalah sibuknya. Mereka bolak-balik menaruh perlengkapan kemah ke dalam mobil khusus peralatan. Chanyeol berteriak-teriak garang pada salah satu anggota OSIS yang sangat lelet kerjanya. Sepertinya si ketua itu sedang dalam mode galaknya. Berkali-kali Chanyeol terlihat memarahi beberapa orang dengan suara bass-nya yang bikin ngeri itu. Tanpa pengeras suara sekali pun, suara lelaki itu sudah memenuhi lapangan.

"Duh, pacar aku gantengnya kelebihan dosis kayaknya." Baekhyun senyum-senyum idiot sambil terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang pagi itu memang level kegantengannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Seragam pramuka dengan berbagai badge di tubuh proposionalnya membuat Baekhyun nyaris ngiler. Lihat saja bagaimana seragam itu mencetak jelas badan _hawwtt_ pacarnya itu.

Luhan meringis geli, "Gak ada waktu buat nge-fanboying dulu, Baek! Ayo, kita cari temen-temen seregu kita!"

"Ah, gak seru!" Baekhyun manyun.

Luhan berdecak sebal, lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan paksa. Belum sempat Luhan bertemu dengan teman-teman seregunya, dia malah dihadang oleh dua tuyul kelebihan hormon bernama Jakson dan Taehyung.

"Pagiiiii, kak Luhan-ku yang imut melebihi marmut!" sapa Jackson, kelewat ceria. Bibirnya tertarik lebar hingga nyaris bertemu dengan kedua telinganya. Serem.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jackson agar anak itu minggir, lalu mulai berpuisi seperti pujangga-pujangga cinta, lengkap dengan gerak tubuhnya.

"Seperti cerahnya mentari di pagi hari dan sejuknya tetesan embun yang membasahi kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah, begitu lah suasana hatiku ketika melihat kak Luhan dan kak Baekhyun. Morning, kakak-kakaku yang manis melebihi tebu berkualitas tinggi!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan saling berpandangan dengan lontaran kata _'Apaan sih ini dua jerawat amuba?'_ lewat telepati. Dua anak yang memang sering mengganggu mereka itu adalah adik kelas mereka. Anak kelas X-IPS II. Jackson Wang dan Kim Taehyung—dua bocah ingusan itu sudah mendedikasikan diri mereka sebagai penggemar berat dari Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu memberikan susu kedelai harga seribuan setiap jam istirahat kepada kakak kelas mereka yang unyil-unyil itu. Tidak lupa gombalan receh sebagai bonusnya.

"Iya, pagi juga." Luhan sebagai kakak kelas yang baik dan tauladan, memberikan senyuman untuk kedua juniornya itu. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang malah merotasikan bola matanya. Dia sudah jengah dengan dua cecunguk ini. Kenapa mereka harus dipertemukan di pramuka, sih?

"Aduuuh, aku diabetes disenyumin sama kak Luhan." Jackson nyengir-nyengir bahagia.

"Kak Luhan itu senyum buat aku!" protes Taehyung.

Jackson melotot, tidak terima, "Enak aja! Jelas-jelas kak Luhan matanya ngarah ke aku. Yaaa pasti buat aku, lah. Jangan ngarep tinggi-tinggi kamu, alien ingusan!"

"Ohmaygat, Jack! Perasaan kita baru aja damai tadi, kenapa malah ngatain aku lagi? Sesama fanboynya kak Luhan kita harus kompak. Kamu gak inget perjanjian gak tertulis kita minggu lalu?" Taehyung menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Jackson berkedip, "Oh, iya… ayo kita damai!"

Lalu kedua anak tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu saling berjabat tangan.

"Udah 'kan?" Baekhyun menginterupsi dua bocah ingusan itu dengan wajah malas. "Sekarang, minggir! Aku sama Luhan mau nyari temen-temen seregu kami."

Taehyung memonyongkan bibirnya dengan wajah tertekuk, "Kak Baekhyun judes banget sih. Sama calon suami di masa depan nggak boleh gitu lho, kak."

"Taehyung, adik kelasku yang ganteng, daripada ngomongin suami-suamian mending kamu benerin dulu pipis kamu, ya? Nanti kalo udah lurus banget, gak berceceran, baru ngomong gitu lagi depan aku, oke?" Baekhyun senyum manis. Senyum manipulasi.

Jackson ngakak kenceng-kenceng, sementara Luhan cuma senyum prihatin melihat Taehyung yang mulai bermuram durja. Tenang, anak itu sudah biasa mendapat kalimat-kalimat sarkas dari Baekhyun. Jadi wajah mengenaskannya itu hanya tipuan belaka. Detik berikutnya juga Taehyung kembali ke mode 'junior tukang modus'-nya. Anak itu memang keras kepala, sih. Sudah berkali-kali dijewer oleh Chanyeol karna ketahuan sedang modus ke Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja, Taehyung pantang menyerah. Dia dan Jackson memang memiliki semangat yang patut diberi penghargaan _adik kelas paling kurang ajar of the year_.

"Aku ragu kak Chanyeol pipisnya lurus! Aku sama kak Chanyeol itu lebih kecean aku kemana-mana, kak! kak Chanyeol menang tinggi badan dan jabatan doang. Beberapa taun ke depan juga, aku bakal jadi mahasiswa yang paling digila-gilai seantero kampus. Kak Baekhyun bakal nyesel kalo nolak aku dari sekarang. Inget, kak! Karma berlaku kak!" ujar Taehyung, menggebu-gebu.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Pede banget kamu, dasar kecebong narsis! Mending kamu sama Jungkook sana."

"Idiiiih, mimpi buruk! Aku gak mau pacaran sama anak paskib, apalagi yang bentuknya kayak kelinci raksaksa macem Jungkook." protes Taehyung. Anak itu memang sensitif jika sudah membawa-bawa nama Jungkook. _Love in denial_ gitu ceritanya. Cuma gara-gara beda ekskul, Taehyung jadi menutupi rasa sukanya dengan sok-sok benci.

"Belum tentu Jungkook juga mau sama alien ingusan macem kamu, Tae." ceplos Luhan, membuat Baekhyun dan Jackson menertawai Taehyung habis-habisan.

"Kak Luhan ja'at," Taehyung sudah pundung sepenuhnya.

"Kakak mau aku bantu bawa barang-barangnya, nggak?" kali ini Jackson yang beraksi. Anak ini juga paling gigih mendekati Luhan. Sampai-sampai kalau Luhan memposting statusnya di media sosial, dia selalu muncul sebagai komentar pertama.

"Eh, gak usah, gak usah! Daripada bantuin aku, mending kamu bantuin anak-anak cewek sana." saran Luhan.

Jackson merengut, "Gak mau, ah! Anak cewek itu ngeribetin. Sekali dibantuin pasti nagih terus. Emangnya mereka pikir cowok-cowok itu budak mereka apa yang bisa disuruh ini-itu terus?"

Lho, kamu curhat, Jack?

"Itu karna kamunya menye-menye! Coba kalo kamu tegas, gak bakal ada anak cewek yang ngebudakin kamu." tukas Baekhyun.

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah sok serius, menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. "Kak Baekhyun emang panutanku!" Tidak lupa anak itu membuat love-sign dengan kedua tangannya.

Jackson merengut _season_ dua. Tapi tidak terlalu lama, karena anak itu kembali memasang wajah cerianya lagi.

"Kak Luhan tau nggak apa bedanya kakak sama kacu pramuka?"

Nah ini. Mulai deh gombalan receh ala Jackson yang membuat Baekhyun selalu mendengus jengah. Benar-benar ya, anak zaman sekarang, sampai kakak kelas pun mereka gombali. Kalau kakak kelas cewek sih _no problem_ , tapi masalahnya di sini adalah mereka menggombali kakak kelas mereka yang cowok! Dunia memang terbalik —seperti judul sitkom di tv— . Populasi homo memang meningkat begitu drastis.

"Nggak," polosnya, Luhan selalu meladeni gombalan receh Jackson yang selalu dia bilang tebak-tebakan—bukan gombalan.

Jackson nyengir tengil, "Kalo kacu pramuka itu ngikat leher, kalo kakak itu mengikat hati aku buat selalu setia sama kakak."

 _Ewwwhhh_. Ayo lempari anak ini dengan shuriken ramai-ramai!

Luhan yang menjadi sasaran gombalan itu cuma ketawa-tawa, seperti biasa. Sementara Baekhyun dan Taehyung sudah menyiapkan kresek hitam untuk kantong muntahan sarapan mereka.

"Dan kakak tau apa bedanya kakak sama lambang buah nyiur dalam pramuka?" gombalan ronde dua dilayangkan oleh Jackson.

Luhan menggeleng.

Kali ini Jackson dengan berani merangkul bahu mungil Luhan dengan cengiran tengil seperti tadi, "Kalo lambang buah nyiur itu mengkiaskan bahwa tiap anggota pramuka adalah inti bagi kelangsungan hidup bangsa Indonesia, kalo kakak itu mengkiaskan bahwa kakak itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi kelangsungan hidup aku. Hehehe."

Kali ini Baekhyun ketawa ngakak. _Benar-benar_ … anak ini cocok sekali jadi Raja Gombal of the year. Baekhyun dan Luhan mau tidak mau merasa terhibur juga dengan rayuan norak Jackson.

"Terus kakak tau nggak, apa bedanya kakak sama—"

"Sama apa?"

Jackson melotot horror melihat siapa yang baru saja datang dari arah sampingnya. Perlahan-lahan, atmosfer di sekitar jadi sedingin di kutub utara. Tumbuh-tumbuhan seketika layu, asap-asap hitam mulai bermunculan, dan udara di sekitar jadi dingin menusuk. Mungkin Jackson terlalu banyak menonton film Harry Potter, sampai-sampai dia menyamakan seniornya yang baru saja datang dengan Dementor. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat atmosfer jadi sedingin dan semengerikan ini kalau bukan Oh Sehun?

Jackson pelan-pelan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari bahu Luhan. Kalau bukan karna gosip yang selalu dibahas teman-temannya di grup _Line_ kelas tentang kedekatan senior mereka—Sehun dan Luhan—Jackson pasti tidak akan tau mengapa wajah Sehun sangat seram saat ini. Duh, jadi rumor dan gosip itu benar, ya? Jackson bakal mati telak sebelum berperang kalau saingannya seberat ini. Ya ampun, dia cuma daki ular sawah bisa apa jika dibandingkan dengan kembaran Christian Grey macam Sehun?

"Eh, pagi, kak Sehun." Jackson dan Taehyung nyengir kaku seraya menyapa senior garang mereka yang satu itu.

"Poga-pagi… gak usah basa-basi! Ngapain di sini kalian berdua?" Sehun bertanya dengan judes. Terlalu judes malah sebagai seorang senior.

Jackson dan Taehyung langsung menciut dan merengut seperti anak SD yang baru saja dimarahi Bu Guru karna ketahuan menempelkan permen karet di rok anak perempuan.

"Sana gabung sama temen-temen seregu kalian, dikit lagi kita mau berangkat." suruh Sehun, yang lebih mirip usiran itu.

Lalu kedua bocah tukang modus itu berjalan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam.

Giliran Baekhyun dan Luhan yang menunggu untuk dapat omelan. Senior mereka yang satu itu terlihat segar sekali pagi ini. Sangat menyejukan mata dengan tampilannya yang makin gagah dengan seragam pramuka. Kenapa ya, rata-rata cowok berbadan tinggi itu pas sekali jika memakai seragam pramuka dengan berbagai badge dan ikatan kacu melingkar di kerah bajunya? Terlihat begitu cocok, jantan, dan keren. Apalagi jika yang memakai seperti Mas Sehun, yang notabene memiliki badan paling hot di sekolah ini. _Ugh_ , padahal hanya memakai seragam pramuka tapi senior yang satu itu terlihat seperti model majalah Vogue. Ditambah rambut hitamnya sudah ditata sedemikian rupa menggunakan pomade. Duh, memang kakak kelas plus suami masa depan idaman.

"Kamu udah sarapan?" tanya Sehun, tiba-tiba. Nada bicaranya yang tadinya judes dan garang seketika digantikan dengan nada lembut-lembut penuh perhatian terselubung itu. Berubah 180 derajat!

Baekhyun berdehem sengaja. Dia sudah mesem-mesem tidak jelas, siap menggoda Luhan kapan saja. Andai saja ada Kyungsoo di sini, pasti bakal lebih seru.

"Belum, Mas."

Alis Sehun tertaut, "Kenapa?" dia bertanya tidak suka.

"Aku bangunnya telat tadi, jadi gak sempet sarapan." Luhan tersenyum miris.

Sehun terlihat menghela napasnya. "Tunggu di sini sebentar," ujarnya, lalu setelah mengatakan kalimat singkat itu, Sehun berlalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Sedikit lagi kamu bakal ikut perjalanan ke Buper dan itu bakal ngabisin waktu berjam-jam di bus. Setelah sampai di Buper, kita gak bakal langsung makan, kita bakal apel dulu dan pasang tenda. Bakal kayak apa kondisi kamu kalo kamu gak sarapan, Luhan?" Sehun berujar dengan wajah perhatian. Luhan sampai nyaris terharu melihatnya. apa sebegitu pedulinya Mas Sehun dengannya?

"Aku gak mau kamu kenapa-napa selama di Buper. Makan ini!" Sehun menyodorkan kantong plastik bening yang dibawanya itu. Di dalamnya terlihat tempat makan yang terbuat dari gabus—sepertinya itu bubur—dan sebotol air mineral.

"Emangnya Mas udah sarapan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Udah, kok. Gak usah khawatirin aku."

Baekhyun terjebak di antara dua orang yang sedang kasmaran ini. Rasanya dia mau ngakak mendengar percakapan Luhan dan seniornya itu yang seperti anak-anak SMP baru kenal cinta.

"Makasih ya, Mas." Luhan melebarkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun balas tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan, seperti biasa, "Udah sana sarapan dulu! Masih ada beberapa menit, kok."

"Aku gak dikasih makan, Kak?" Baekhyun protes. Ini tidak adil! Dia 'kan juga junior yang belum sarapan, kenapa hanya Luhan yang dikasih bubur? Baekhyun tau jika Sehun itu sedang suka pada temannya, tapi bukan berarti dirinya ini diperlakukan tidak adil.

Sehun beralih ke Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Emang Chanyeol nggak ngasih kamu makan?"

 _ **Jleb.**_

Ya ampun, kok kesannya dirinya ini kayak anjing peliharaannya Chanyeol, ya?

Baekhyun sukses merengut panjang. Awas saja! Abis ini dia bakal mengadu ke Chanyeol perihal perkataan _savage_ Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan meringis tidak enak melihat bus di depannya. Seharusnya dia tau kalau ini bukan perjalanan study tour yang menyewa bus-bus besar full AC dan Wi-Fi sebagai alat transportasinya. Ini perjalanan ke Bumi Perkemahan dan sudah pasti bus yang akan mereka naiki adalah bus yang sering dipakai oleh para tentara ke basecamp mereka. Bus berwarna hijau lumut dengan 40 kursi penumpang di dalamnya itu membuat Luhan ketar-ketir.

Dia takut mabuk.

Apa? kalian mau ketawa? Silahkan, ketawa saja sepuas kalian. Luhan memang anak mami yang tidak biasa menaiki mobil-mobil begini, bahkan ini pertama kalinya.

Ketika Luhan masuk ke dalam, udara panas dan pengap langsung menyergapnya. Bau mesin bus yang bercampur dengan parfum-parfum menyengat anak cewek membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua sisi bus. Dia melihat teman-teman seregunya yang sudah menguasai wilayah bus paling belakang. Wilayah belakang biasanya dikuasai oleh anak-anak rese dan berisik. Lihat saja, perjalanan belum dimulai tapi teman-teman seregunya sudah heboh bernyanyi. Hanbin menabuh-nabuh galon kosong milik Baekhyun, Daehyun memainkan ukulele-nya, Baekhyun dan Jongdae bernyanyi sumbang, belum lagi anak-anak dari regu lain ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan bus, sementara Junhoe dan Kyungsoo memilih menyumpal telinga mereka dengan earphone. Luhan tambah meringis. Ya ampun, telinga dan perutnya mulai pusing.

"Luhan, sini, sini!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya riang.

Luhan menggeleng keras, "Aku gak mau di belakang, takut muntah."

Pernyataannya barusan itu membuat teman-teman satu busnya tertawa. Luhan merengut. Emang ada yang lucu ya dari perkataannya tadi? Luhan bisa menebak, kalau dia muntah nanti, dia pasti tidak akan ditolong, melainkan diketawain dan diejek habis-habisan.

Luhan memilih menduduki kursi kosong di bagian tengah, dimana wilayah itu dikuasai oleh anak-anak cewek yang doyan bergosip. Selagi menunggu busnya jalan, Luhan iseng membuka kertas schedule yang kemarin dibagi-bagikan oleh kak Chanyeol. Kemah kali ini akan berlangsung selama tiga hari dua malam. Kata kak Chanyeol, sih, ini cuma kemah sekadar senang-senang menyambut anggota pramuka yang baru. Biar anggota baru tidak kaget lagi saat kemah nanti, gitu katanya.

"Boleh duduk di sini?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia mendongak, mendapati Mas Sehun sedang berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya. Luhan langsung mengangguk-angguk tanpa berpikir lagi. Anak-anak cewek mendadak ingin menggantikan posisi Luhan. Mereka ramai-ramai menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman centil, berharap senior kece itu pindah ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Kak, duduk sama aku aja, yuk?" Salah satu anak cewek yang Luhan ketahui namanya adalah Yerin dengan agresifnya mendekati Sehun.

Sehun mengulas senyum kecilnya, "Nanti temen kamu gimana?"

Luhan refleks meringis melihat senior garangnya itu bertanya dengan nada lembut-lembut. Dih, giliran sama anak cewek aja ngomongnya berubah jadi semanis gula kapas begitu. Luhan rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut mas-mas itu dengan tongkat bambu.

"Hana bisa duduk dimana aja, kok. Aku gak biasa naik mobil kayak gini, nanti kalo aku mabuk gimana, kak?" Yerin memasang wajah se-dramatis mungkin.

Luhan menggerutu pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar, "Mabuk ya tinggal muntahin aja. Ribet amat, sih."

—kayaknya ada yang cemburu.

"Uhm, gimana ya?" Sehun terlihat berpikir. Sementara Yerin sudah menarik-narik lengan Sehun untuk membujuknya.

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sehun malah duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang merengut. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Yerin yang mendelik tidak terima.

"Kayaknya Luhan lebih butuh aku dibanding kamu. Maaf ya, Yerin." ujar Sehun, sesopan mungkin.

Yerin cemberut. Gadis manis itu menghentakan kakinya sekali, lalu berbalik ke kursinya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Siapa yang bilang aku butuh Mas?" tanya Luhan, agak ketus. Anak itu melirik Sehun yang sudah duduk nyaman di sebelahnya dengan lirikan tajam.

Sehun malah bersandar di kursinya dengan santai, "Baekhyun bilang ini pertama kalinya kamu naik mobil beginian. Kamu pasti gak biasa, nanti kalo kamu muntah, siapa yang mau ngurusin? Yerin udah sering ikut kemah, makanya aku gak percaya kalo dia bakal mabuk."

Luhan diam-diam menyumpahi Baekhyun agar anak itu dirasuki hantu hutan nanti. Dasar ember bocor! Kenapa Baekhyun susah sekali menjaga rahasia?

"Aku gak selemah itu sampe gak bisa ngurus diri aku sendiri." Luhan masih dalam mode merengut dan ketusnya.

"Tapi kamu itu tanggung jawab aku selama acara ini berlangsung, Luhan." ujar Sehun.

Luhan mencibir, "Bukan aku aja, yang lain juga tanggung jawab Mas. Iya 'kan?"

"Iya—"

Luhan merengut, lagi. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela di sampingnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"—tapi, kamu prioritas aku."

Wajah Luhan yang tadinya merengut itu berangsur-angsur berubah mendengar lanjutan kata Sehun. Dia menengok pelan-pelan ke arah Sehun, lalu anak itu mulai menyesali perbuatannya karna seniornya itu sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan serius.

… _shit._

Luhan langsung memerah malu. Dia buru-buru mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke jendela.

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan. Iseng, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Luhan. Berbisik di telinga anak itu, "Aku suka liat muka kamu kalo lagi cemberut. Manis."

Luhan buru-buru mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dengan wajah yang makin panas. Sementara kakak kelasnya yang brengsek—tapi ganteng—itu malah terkekeh.

"Aku ganteng, Mas! Bukan manis." protes Luhan.

"Iya deh, iya. Ngalah aja sama anak kecil."

Alis Luhan tertekuk tajam, "Aku udah 17 tahun!"

"Terus aja kamu protes, Lu."

"Masnya aja yang ngeselin!"

Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan (lagi) dengan senyuman menggoda, "Tapi kamu suka 'kan?"

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Memang sialan! Kenapa dia selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Mas Sehun, sih? seniornya itu selalu saja bisa membuatnya mati kutu, kicep, malu, salah tingkah dan merona-rona menjijikan. Luhan tidak mau seperti cewek-cewek yang sangat mudah dirayu. Dia ini lelaki! Manly lagi! tapi sekeras-kerasnya dia menahan diri agar tidak salah tingkah ketika digoda oleh Mas Sehun, tau-tau pipinya sudah merah-merah seperti dioleskan pewarna pakaian. Benar-benar menggelikan!

Sebelum bus melaju, Kak Jessica mengabsen satu per-satu peserta peserta yang ada di dalam bus. Lalu dilanjutkan membaca do'a bersama yang dipimpin oleh Kak Suho. Setelah itu bus baru melaju dengan santai. Di bus ini, para peserta didampingi oleh dua Pembina—Suho dan Minseok—serta senior dari kelas XII seperti; Sehun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Jessica, Yuri, dan banyak lagi. Sementara para dewan guru menyusul dengan mobil yang berbeda. Biasa, guru-guru itu maunya serba praktis dan enak. Daripada bersama murid-muridnya di bus tentara yang pengap, mereka jelas lebih memilih naik kendaraan pribadi. Ketika sampai di Buper pun, mereka hanya memberi sambutan lalu malamnya tidur di hotel dan makan-makanan mewah.

Tidak, tidak.

Tidak semua guru begitu, kok.

"Biar kamu gak mabuk, mending kita dengerin musik aja, oke?"

Luhan belum sempat menjawab, karna Sehun sudah lebih dulu memasangkan satu earphone di telinga kanannya, lalu yang satunya, dipasangkan ke telinga kiri Sehun sendiri.

"Jangan protes!" Sehun menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan satu jarinya ketika anak itu hendak buka mulut, "Aku tau kamu udah mulai pusing. Fokus aja ke musik, jangan sugestiin diri kamu sendiri bakal mabuk. Karna itu bakal memperparah keadaan kamu nanti. Just relax dan nikmatin perjalanannya, Lu."

Luhan sempat berpikir kalau Sehun semacam dukun atau peramal. Kenapa seniornya itu tau ya kalau Luhan saat ini sedang berjuang mati-matian agar isi perutnya tetap di tempat?

"Bau mobilnya aneh," Luhan meringis.

Sehun malah tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Luhan. "Sini peluk aku aja, bauku gak aneh, kok."

Luhan berdecak malas, "Mas Sehun."

"Apa?" Sehun malah mengangkat satu alisnya dengan senyuman aneh. Tuh 'kan! Luhan malas sekali jika Mas-mas garang itu sudah memasang wajah jahilnya.

"Aku gak mau meluk Mas. Siapa tau Mas bau ketek?" ceplos Luhan dengan polosnya.

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, tersinggung. Lelaki itu lalu menipiskan jaraknya dengan Luhan yang masih berekspresi risih yang menggemaskan.

"Aku gak bau ketek. Coba kamu cek sendiri." ujar Sehun. sepertinya dia tidak terima disangka bau oleh adik kelasnya yang manis luar biasa itu.

Entah Luhan terlalu polos atau memang benar mau membuktikan, anak itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Sehun. Mengendus-endus seperti anak kucing yang lucu. Sehun yang tidak menyangka Luhan akan melakukan itu mau tidak mau membolakan mata sipitnya. Duh, semoga tidak ada yang melihat aksi Luhan ini. Sehun takut disangka melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di dalam bus.

Luhan mendongakan wajahnya setelah selesai mengendus-endus tubuh Sehun. "Kok Mas Sehun bau parfum cewek, sih?" tanyanya.

Sehun yang baru sembuh dari kegugupannya itu, menjawab dengan perasaan tidak nyaman, "Ehm, itu…"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat, lengkap dengan matanya yang memandang curiga.

Tunggu! Ini kok kesannya kayak anak gadis yang sedang menginterogasi pacarnya yang baru saja bercumbu dengan orang lain?

"Itu kenapa?"

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Luhan, tadi sebelum berangkat, anak-anak cewek ngajakin aku foto bareng. Ya udah aku iyain."

Luhan memasang ekspresi datarnya. Kalau seragam Sehun sampai melekat bau parfum anak cewek, itu artinya mereka bukan hanya foto-foto biasa. Pasti ada adegan rangkul-merangkul mesra sampai bau anak-anak cewek yang menyengat itu bisa menempel di seragam pramuka Sehun. Luhan mendadak merasa ubun-ubunnya panas.

"Oh." Luhan menjawab penjelasan Sehun dengan singkat, padat, jelas dan nyelekit. Lalu, anak itu memandang ke jendela lagi setelah memberikan kata 'Oh' yang ketus itu kepada Sehun.

Sehun mendadak merasa tidak enak pada Luhan. Dia tidak berani menggoda Luhan dengan kata _'Ciyee cemburu ya?'_ seperti biasanya. Karna reaksi Luhan berbeda dari biasanya. Ah, sial. Gimana ini? Sehun tidak mau anak itu menghindarinya lagi. Mereka baru berbaikan kemarin. Lagipula, bukan dirinya yang mau foto dengan anak-anak cewek tadi. Sehun hanya memperbolehkan mereka untuk berfoto bersamanya karna mereka terus memaksa, tapi tau-tau, para cewek itu malah menempelinya seperti lintah darat ketika sedang berfoto. Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk modus ke mereka, kok. Justru sebaliknya!

Sehun memutar otak, memikirkan cara agar Luhan tidak salah paham mengenai dirinya dan tidak marah dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Sehun tidak mau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang.

Akhirnya, Sehun mencoba mendekati Luhan yang masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan luar lewat jendela bus itu.

"Lu—"

—belum sempat Sehun bicara, tiba-tiba Luhan menengokan kepalanya. Karna wajah Sehun yang sangat dekat, alhasil kejadian yang tidak pernah diprediksi terjadi. Hidung Luhan sukses menabrak bibir Sehun.

… _Gusti._

Detik-detik yang serasa seperti berabad-abad itu membuat Luhan susah bernapas. Wajahnya langsung merah padam tanpa permisi. Apalagi Sehun sama sekali tidak berinisiatif menjauhkan wajahnya, malah sibuk beradu pandang dengan Luhan seperti di drama-drama romantis remaja kebanyakan. Apa dia menunggu Luhan mati kehabisan napas dulu baru menjauhkan bibirnya yang masih menempel di hidung mungil Luhan itu?

Jika iya, maka siap-siap kalian akan mendengar kabar Luhan mati segera karna kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya. Luhan kembali bernapas dengan benar. Anak itu buru-buru menunduk, tidak berani memandang kemana-mana, apalagi ke wajah Sehun. Dia merasa malu, canggung dan… jantungnya _dokki-dokki_ tidak karuan. Rasa kesalnya meluap entah kemana, mungkin dibawa angin. Pipi Luhan terbakar parah. Luhan berharap semoga saja kulit pipinya tidak mengelupas saking panasnya bagian sana.

Sementara Sehun tidak jauh keadaannya seperti Luhan. Bedanya, dia tidak menundukan kepalanya. Dia malah memandangi Luhan dengan perasaan canggung.

Tapi, walau pun begitu, Sehun masih bisa mengulaskan senyumnya diam-diam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga jam untuk sampai di Bumi Perkemahan. Keramaian jalanan dan polusi kendaraan tidak lagi ditemukan, yang ada hanyalah pohon-pohon tinggi yang berjejer dan hamparan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang. Suara pedagang asongan yang berteriak _'Cangcimen-cangcimen… kacang, kuaci, permen..'_ yang sempat menemani perjalanan mereka tadi berganti dengan suara kicauan burung-burung liar yang berterbangan riang di sekitar pohon. Bau pengap bus yang berkolaborasi dengan bau keringat remaja-remaja pun seketika digantikan dengan aroma tanah subur dan bau khas hutan yang masih begitu asri.

Welcome to Bumi Perkemahan, sobat!

Tempat yang akan memberikan kalian kenangan pahit-manis layaknya rasa kopi hangat di pagi hari. Tempat ini akan mengajarkan banyak hal yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan. Kebersamaan, kerja sama, rasa solidaritas, cinta… semuanya dapat dirasakan di sini selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Para peserta kemah turun beramai-ramai dari bus. Mereka mulai mengamati sekitar, sebagian mulai berfoto-foto dengan background pohon-pohon jati tinggi, sebagian lagi memilih duduk-duduk santai di atas tanah seraya menunggu perintah Pembina pramuka selanjutnya.

Luhan belum pernah sebahagia ini ketika turun dari bus. Dia akhirnya bisa meraup udara segar dengan bebas. Coba tebak, apa anak itu mabuk perjalanan tadi? jawabannya, tidak sama sekali. Luhan tidak butuh kresek untuk muntahannya, minyak angin atau obat-obatan. Hanya dengan mendengarkan musik bersama Mas Sehun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Mas Sehun selama di perjalanan maka semua rasa pusingnya hilang.

Aah, bahagianya hidup.

Luhan sampai terus mesem-mesem seperti orang idiot sejak tadi. Apalagi sekarang dia masih tidak terpisahkan dengan Mas Sehun. Lelaki itu berjalan di sebelahnya seraya membawakan tasnya dengan sukarela.

Aw.

 _Relationship goals._

—eh, belum deh. Soalnya Mas-mas yang terkenal galak itu belum menyatakan perasannya dan menjadikan Luhan sebagai pacarnya.

"Udah gak pusing 'kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Nggak,"

"Nah, bener 'kan kamu pasti butuh aku." Sehun tersenyum angkuh seraya menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Luhan mendengus, "Gak juga, tuh. Mas sendiri yang nawarin kebaikan Mas sama aku. Aku gak minta, yaa!"

Tangan Sehun terulur ke wajah Luhan, lantas menarik pipi anak itu dengan kencang. Sampai-sampai membuat Luhan mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Dasar kepala batu. Tinggal bilang 'makasih' aja susah banget, ya?"

Luhan merengut sambil mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang merah. Mas Sehun emang kejam! Dia kira cubitannya itu tidak sakit apa?

"Iya, iya. Makasih ya, Mas."

"Ada ya, orang bilang makasih tapi mukanya gak ikhlas gitu?"

"Mas… aku kapan benernya sih di mata Mas Sehun?"

"Kapan ya? Sampai kamu mau jadi pendamping hidup aku, mungkin?"

"Mas gak pantes ngomong kayak gitu. Geli!"

Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksi Luhan. Digombalin malah berekspresi risih. Sebenarnya, ini lucu sekali buat Sehun. Dia tidak pernah mengejar-ngejar seseorang sampai tahap se-menggelikan ini. Bahkan, dia sampai rela membawakan tas Luhan yang super berat ini! entah apa saja yang dibawa anak itu, mungkin dia membawa semua perlengkapan yang ada di kamar asramanya. Sehun jadi seperti bocah-bocah ingusan yang mendekati kecengannya dengan segala cara alay dan norak. Tapi yang sedang didekati tidak peka-peka, padahal Sehun sudah sangat terang-terangan menunjukan perhatiannya. Luhan itu terlalu… polos dan 'songong'. Harusnya dia sadar jika Sehun sedang mengejarnya. Namun, anak itu tidak sadar-sadar seolah-olah matanya sedang ditutup oleh Malaikat dan dibisiki _'Mas Sehun begitu tuh cuma nganggep kamu adek kesayangannya. Nggak lebih, Lu.'_

"Duh, asik ya yang lagi dalam masa-masa pdkt-an. Di Hutan pun berasa di Hawaii."

"Berasa semua orang di sini itu cuma botol-botol bekas ya, bro?"

Sehun melirik malas ke arah Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sedang menggodanya itu. Duo tiang listrik itu terkikik-kikik iseng. Tidak jauh beda, dua temannya itu juga menenteng tas lebih. Siapa lagi kalau bukan tas milik pacar masing-masing. Yang paling ngenes itu Chanyeol, dia membawa banyak tas punya Baekhyun. Tas khusus pakaian, tas khusus makanan, tas khusus peralatan mandi— _ckck_ , Baekhyun memang berniat memperbudak Chanyeol kayaknya.

"Andai aja Sir Baden Powell masih hidup. Beliau pasti menangis darah melihat acara kemping jadi ajang pdkt-an."

Ada sendal butut gak, sih? Sehun rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut ember Chanyeol. Dasar tidak tau diri! Dia sendiri malah sibuk berpacaran dengan Baekhyun di belakang bus tadi. tolong, sikap ketos yang satu ini jangan dicontoh, ya! Dia memang bukan panutan.

"Hah? Siapa yang lagi PDKT-an, kak?" Luhan malah bertanya dengan wajah lempengnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin malah ngakak habis-habisan. Sehun yakin, dirinya pasti akan diejek habis-habisan nanti karna pertanyaan Luhan yang super tidak peka ini. Profesi baru Chanyeol dan Jongin sekarang yaitu membully-nya. Duo kampret jantan itu senang sekali membahas Luhan di depannya, lalu berakhir mengejeknya dan mengatainya Pejuang Cinta yang Ngenes. Yaiya, gimana gak ngenes coba? Yang diperjuangin gak peka-peka gitu, kok. Untung Sehun pantang menyerah. Sekali mengincar seseorang, Sehun pasti tidak akan melepaskannya sampai kapan pun. Dia itu tipe lelaki yang kalau sudah terobsesi, pasti akan sangat mengerikan. Dia bisa jadi psikopat kalau sudah terbakar cemburu.

"Itu lho, dek… ada salah satu serigala yang lagi ngincer rusa. Lagi PDKT-an gitu, istilahnya. Tapi si rusa yang unyu ini tidak peka-peka. Ngenes banget 'kan serigala itu?" timpal Jongin, dengan ekspresi sok prihatin.

"Iya, dek. Sampe-sampe si serigala ini kerjaannya ngegalau mulu tiap hari. Dia sampe jadi vegetarian lho saking cintanya sama si rusa! Kasian ya." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan Jongin.

Sehun menahan semburan apinya agar tidak keluar. Dia tau mereka sedang membahas siapa sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya yang diibaratkan sebagai serigala vegetarian itu?

Luhan malah mengangguk-angguk. Sepertinya dia menganggap perkataan dua senior di depannya ini serius. "Kasian banget, Kak. Kenapa kayak gitu sih si rusanya?"

Sehun mulai terduduk dengan kedua tangan menopang wajahnya. Bodo amat. Terserah mereka mau membicarakan apa. Sehun tidak mau mendengarkan. Biar saja kedua temannya itu mengarang-ngarang cerita yang sebenarnya asli itu kepada Luhan yang polosnya kebangetan.

"Sebenernya mereka saling suka, dek. Tapi si serigala yang gengsinya tinggi ini nggak mau nyatain perasaannya." ujar Jongin. dia mau ketawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu serius mendengarnya ceritanya. Ya ampun, dia anggap ini seriusan, ya?

"Ya berarti salah si serigala dong, Kak! Kalo dia gak nyatain perasannya sampai kapan pun rusa itu gak bakal tau. Percuma aja perjuangannya selama ini kalo gitu. _Ckck_ , aku baru tau ada serigala yang suka sama rusa. Nanti anaknya jadi apa, ya?"

Lalu Chanyeol dan Jongin sukses terbahak-bahak detik itu juga. Ampun, Luhan, Luhan… kamu umur berapa sih, nak?

"Tuh, Hun! Dengerin kata Luhan! Si rusa gak bakal tau kalo si serigala gak nyatain perasannya." Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun.

"Kenapa emang sama Mas Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

Jongin menjawab cepat, "Mas Sehun-mu itu gak percaya sama cerita tadi, Dek! Dia pernah bilang kalo si rusa itu sampai kapan pun gak bakal bersatu sama serigala. Gak usah ditanggepin, dia itu emang gak percaya cinta-cintaan!"

Sehun merotasikan matanya. Perasaan dia tidak pernah bilang gitu sama Jongin. Ini pemfitnahan namanya!

Luhan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Sehun, lalu menatap seniornya itu dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu, "Mas Sehun gak percaya?"

Sehun hanya membalas pandangan Luhan. Dia percaya kok sama cinta. Buktinya, saat ini dia sedang berhadapan dengan _cinta_ -nya. Haah, andai aja anak itu peka. Sehun pasti sudah sangat bahagia dan tidak perlu menunjukan perhatiannya yang norak bin kampungan lagi.

"Aku percaya kok si serigala bisa bersatu sama si rusa. Mas tau apa fungsi cinta? Cinta itu menyatukan segala perbedaan dan membuatnya jadi lebih indah. Hehehe, kata-kataku keren, nggak Mas? Aku nyontek dari kata-katanya Pak Budi lho."

Bodo amat sama Pak Budi si guru bahasa Indonesia yang melodrama itu!

Sehun lebih fokus sama pernyataan Luhan barusan dan cengirannya yang menggemaskan itu. Kurang lebih di pendengaran Sehun adalah Luhan baru saja menyuruh _Si Serigala_ untuk menyatakan cintanya ke _Si Rusa_ yang gak peka-peka. Dan yang Sehun dapat tangkap lagi yaitu, walau mereka itu sama-sama cowok dan memiliki banyak perbedaan, tapi itu bukan jadi suatu alasan buat Sehun mundur.

Cinta ya tetap cinta. Jangan dicampur-campurkan dengan masalah gender, masalah perbedaan, dan masalah-masalah lainnya. Kalau cinta, langsung bilang. Urusan ditolak atau diterima itu belakangan. Cinta itu bukan sebuah kriminalitas, kok. Jangan takut buat ngungkapinnya. Masalah harga diri? _Yaelah, bro.._ kalau terus menjunjung harga diri, sampai kapanpun si doi nggak bakal tau perasaan kamu. Jadi manusia jangan terlalu banyak gengsinya ah, nanti lama dapat jodohnya.

Sehun jadi seperti habis dapat suntikan semangat dan motivasi. Dia lantas tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ngomongnya udah cinta-cintaan. Tau apa emang kamu tentang cinta?"

Luhan tersenyum malu, "Aku 'kan udah gede."

"Masa sih?"

" _Ck_. Jangan mulai, Mas."

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling menyiku satu sama lain dengan brutal melihat adegan _fluffy_ di depan mata mereka. Maklum, mereka 'kan leader dari _HunHan shipper_ sekaligus kapten dari kapal 520 yang lagi berlayar.

"Oh iya, Kak. Omong-omong, cerita tadi itu dongeng baru, ya? Kok aku baru denger?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Aduh, lupa! Aku mau urus anak-anak dulu, ya! Abis ini mau apel pembukaan." Chanyeol nyengir kikuk.

"Gue ikut, Chan! Gue 'kan yang baca Dasa Darma buat apel ntar, sekalian mau nyari Cimol kesayangan gue, nih."

Lalu, Chanyeol dan Jongin buru-buru kabur sebelum mendapat pertanyaan serupa dari Luhan.

Luhan merengut. Padahal dia 'kan masih mau dengerin kisah yang lengkap dari Si Serigala sama Si Rusa. Emang ada ya dongeng kayak gitu?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Apel pembukaan dilaksanakan di lapangan rumput yang luas yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Lapangan itu yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk tenda-tenda para peserta kemah dan acara api unggun nanti malam. Tak jauh dari sana, ada aula serbaguna yang memang tersedia untuk kegiatan lainnya. Seperti untuk melaksanakan ibadah sholat, pengisian materi-materi kepramukaan dari staff guru, tempat tidur untuk para senior perempuan dan tempat tidur bagi anak-anak yang tiba-tiba sakit. Beberapa meter dari aula, ada kamar mandi terpisah yang terdiri dari beberapa bilik toilet. Kalau mau mandi, siap-siap harus berkompetisi dengan yang lain dulu. Siapa yang paling jago nyelip, dia yang menang.

Setelah apel selesai, para peserta diperintahkan untuk mendirikan tenda-tenda mereka dulu sebelum makan siang. Untuk makan siang kali ini, mereka mendapatkan nasi box yang sudah disediakan panitia pelaksana. Tapi untuk besok dan seterusnya, para peserta harus memasak dengan cara mereka sendiri. Begitulah pramuka, di sini akan diajarkan kemandirian. Anak cengeng dan manja sebaiknya pulang saja dari sekarang kalau tidak mau dapat semburan emosi dari para senior yang gila akan kemandirian.

"Woy, Mbin! Ini lapak punya regu gue! Minggat lo semua!"

"Mana bukti kalo ini lapak punya lo? Ada sertifikat tanahnya emang?"

"Tapi 'kan tempat ini gue duluan yang ngincer dari tadi!"

"Gue udah ngincer dari seminggu yang lalu. Mau apa lo, hah? HAH?"

"Anjir perasaan kita baru sampe tadi.."

Hanbin, selaku Pinru (Pemimpin Regu) dari Garuda II yang teladan dan panutan itu—kata dia sendiri—sedang mempertahankan wilayahnya dari Pinru sebelah, si Mingyu. Dia emang rivalan sama Mingyu, sampe lapak buat diriin tenda aja rebutan. Padahal tempat lain masih lega. Sementara si ketua itu lagi sibuk mempertahankan wilayahnya dari jajahan regu sebelah, temen-temen seregunya ikut berkonspirasi. Mereka ramai-ramai langsung buru-buru mendirikan tenda sebelum lapak mereka diambil.

"Han, ambil tali tambang, Han! Cepetan!" teriak Jongdae. Dia yang paling menghayati dalam peran bangun-membangun tenda ini.

Luhan menatap dua ikat tali di tangannya dengan dilema, "Um, yang ijo apa yang biru, Jongdae?"

Jongdae nepuk jidat seksinya. "Yang mana aja!"

"Tapi ini ada dua warna. Aku bingung…"

' _Duh, Baim mau nangis_ _rasanya'_ —batin Jongdae, nelangsa. "Oke, yang biru aja, Luhan. plis… plis, jangan nanya lagi, oke?"

Luhan ngangguk dengan senyuman lebar, "Nah gitu dong! Jadi aku tau tali tambang mana yang kamu pilih."

Sementara yang lainnya tak kalah heboh. Baekhyun sedang memegangi potongan bambu yang nantinya berfungsi sebagai penyangga tenda, alias patokan. Anak itu berteriak setiap dua detik sekali, karna Kyungsoo yang bertugas sebagai penggetok potongan bambu dengan batu itu selalu meleset dan mengenai jari-jari lentik nan ayu Baekhyun.

 _Takk!_

"AAAAAAA JARI AKU DYO, JARI AKU!"

"…maaf, Baek. maaf! Kali ini gak bakal meleset kok."

 _Takk!_

"AAAAAAA NYERI! JANGAN MINTA MAAF LAGI KAMU, DASAR PENDUSTA!"

"Aku 'kan gak sengaja.."

Yah, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak bisa main game dengan lancar sehabis ini. Sementara Junhoe dan Daehyun membantu Jongdae menerap tenda dengan semangat 45. Dan sisanya, Luhan, sedang sibuk sendiri dengan kayu dan tali rapianya. Anak itu mengikatkan tali rapia pada dua kayu yang sudah ditancapkan di tanah yang berjarak dua meter dari tenda.

"Luhan, kamu ngapain?" Hanbin masih sempat bertanya di sela-sela adu debatnya dan Mingyu yang tidak penting itu.

Luhan menengok dengan wajah lugu, "Aku lagi buat wilayah perbatasan biar regu lain gak bisa masuk wilayah kita, Mbin."

Hanbin nyengir dengan dua jempol terangkat, " _Gud jab_ , sayangku!"

Ampun, deh. Mereka sedang buat tenda atau membuat negara baru, sih?

* * *

Bukan kemah namanya jika malamnya tidak ada api unggun. Setelah siang tadi diisi dengan wide game sampai sore, kini para peserta bisa menghangatkan diri di sekeliling api unggun seraya menyaksikan penampilan-penampilan yang akan ditampilkan oleh masing-masing regu. Istilahnya, pensi api unggun. Setiap regu bisa menampilkan bakat mereka di sini. Acara ini memang selalu ada setiap kegiatan perkemahan di sekolah mereka. Tujuannya adalah untuk mempererat hubungan senior-junior, mengasah bakat para peserta, dan sebagai bentuk rasa cinta para peserta pada pramuka.

Kepala Sekolah memberikan sambutan terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu para senior lelaki masuk ke lapangan dengan cara berlari seraya memegang obor yang menyala di tangan masing-masing. Ada sepuluh senior di sana, dan Luhan melihat Mas Sehun salah satunya. Walaupun kondisi saat ini tidak terlalu terang, hanya ada pencahayaan dari tiga lampu yang berjejer di sekeliling lapangan, tapi Luhan masih bisa melihat dengan jelas Mas Sehun di depan sana yang mengenakan kaus hitam beserta celana pramukanya.

Emang, ya… kalau orang jatuh cinta, si pujaan hati terjebak di kegelapan sekaligus tetap saja masih bisa kelihatan.

Para senior lelaki itu melakukan aksi terlebih dahulu. Aksi yang sebelas-dua belas dengan kuda lumping. Lempar obor sana-sini, lalu tangkap, sembur-sembur api seperti naga, kemudian lempar lagi—sukses membuat para perempuan menjerit-jerit alay ketakutan. Setelah aksi yang _untungnya_ tidak ada acara makan beling atau minum bensin itu, para senior yang menjadi idola para perempuan itu, berdiri mengelilingi ranting kayu yang sudah menggunung siap dibakar. Mereka membaca Dasa Darma terlebih dulu sebelum menyundutkan obor ke ranting kayu.

Setelah Darma ke-sepuluh diucapkan, barulah api unggun dinyalakan. Kobaran api berwarna jingga mulai meliuk-liuk, melahap semua ranting kayu, dan membuat sekitar menjadi terang seketika. Tepuk tangan yang memenuhi lapangan menandakan jika upacara api unggun telah berlangsung sukses.

Acara pensi api unggun kemudian dibuka oleh Chanyeol dan Jessica yang bertugas sebagai MC acara.

"Aku yakin penampilan regu kita yang paling hacep," celetuk Hanbin dengan muka bangganya.

"Iya dong! Kita harus nunjukin kalo anak-anak anggota baru kayak kita juga punya bakat." sambung Baekhyun.

"Jangan terlalu pede jadi orang, nanti kalo jatoh sakit." celetuk Pinru sebelah, Jinhwan. Anak itu menyeringai bersama kawanan seregunya. Kebetulan, regu anak itu duduk di sebelah regu Hanbin cs.

"Ssstt, anak kecil diem aja ya? Nanti om gigit nih." balas Hanbin dengan senyum setannya.

Jinhwan merengut tidak suka, "Aku lebih tua dari kamu, ya! Jangan songong!"

"Tua tapi kok badannya kecil? Kurang gizi?"

Berteman dengan Junhoe dan Kyungsoo yang memiliki mulut pedas membuat Hanbin menyerap banyak ilmu nyinyir untuk menyerang Jinhwan, si musuh abadinya.

"Dasar—!"

Saat Jinhwan bersiap-siap menyerang balik si Pinru songong itu, Chanyeol keburu memanggil regu Garuda II untuk menampilkan pertunjukan mereka. Hanbin tersenyum tengil, mencolek dagu Jinhwan sekilas lalu maju ke depan bersama teman-teman seregunya untuk tampil. Jinhwan buru-buru mengelap dagunya yang baru saja dicolek jari nista Hanbin itu dengan rengutan. Dia memang memiliki dendam kesumat dengan anak songong nan tengil itu.

"Aku deg-degan," Luhan bergerak gelisah. Dia tidak biasa tampil di depan banyak orang.

Junhoe menepuk bahu Luhan dengan senyum tipis, "Santai aja. Kita cuma tampil di depan temen-temen, bukan di depan Presiden."

"Tapi tetep aja aku gugup, Jun!"

Junhoe berdecak singkat. Dia memegang kedua bahu mungil Luhan, memandang ke dalam mata anak itu dengan tatapan serius, lantas memberikan Luhan kata-kata penenang agar anak itu rileks. Sepertinya Junhoe tidak sadar kalau saat ini ada mata serigala yang mengawasinya dan menunggu waktu untuk mencabik-cabik badannya. Tapi, tenang aja! Junhoe itu termasuk ras Hyena yang tidak takut pada ancaman serigala. Jika dia dicakar, maka dia akan mencakar balik.

"Kita tampil bareng-bareng, jadi kamu gak usah gugup berlebihan. Anggep aja orang-orang di sini cuma jangkrik-jangkrik hutan."

"Ngomongin jangkrik aku jadi inget film Warkop DKI Reborn II yang bakal tayang nanti. Nonton yuk?"

Junhoe memasang wajah datarnya. Luhan itu memang spesies langka, ya. Pola pikirnya gak ketebak, aneh, polos, kadang tiba-tiba loncat dari topik pembicaraan. Untung saja anak itu memiliki wajah manis.

"Ayo, siap-siap!" perintah Hanbin.

Lalu mereka mulai bersiap-siap untuk tampil. Mereka akan menampilkan Dance Semaphore yang dibumbui sedikit drama kali ini.

Adegan pertama, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri bersamaan di tengah-tengah lapangan, tak jauh dari api unggun. Ketiga cowok unyil itu memakai _headband_ merah-putih dan mencoreng wajah mereka dengan lumpur yang sudah mereka siapkan tadi sore. Yang membuat ketiganya terlihat lebih menggemaskan adalah, mereka mengikatkan kain sarung di pinggang mereka seperti para pejuang suku Betawi zaman dulu. Berterimakasihlah pada Jongdae, selaku oknum dari otak ide-ide brilliant ini.

" _Indonesia… tanah air beta.."_

" _Pusaka… abadi nan jaya.."_

Gemuruh tepuk tangan seketika memenuhi lapangan ketika suara merdu ketiga lelaki unyu itu terdengar. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang memiliki suara yang tak kalah indahnya dengan penyanyi-penyanyi Rising Star Indonesia. Suara Baekhyun yang tinggi, Luhan yang lembut dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit berat, bersatu-padu membuat para penonton terbuai dan masuk ke dalam suasana kemerdekaan dulu.

Lalu, instrumen yang lembut itu berganti dengan backsound berdentum-dentum keras yang membuat suasana menjadi berubah seketika. Junhoe, Daehyun dan Jongdae masuk ke dalam area lapangan dengan tampilan berbeda. Mereka memakai setelan tentara luar negri, lengkap dengan senapan laras panjang di tangan mereka masing-masing. Ketiganya meracau dengan bahasa inggris —yang sesungguhnya lebih terdengar seperti bahasa alien di Mars— dan mulai menembaki sekitar dengan ganas. Tenang, tenang, itu hanya senapan bohongan kok. jadi tidak ada nyawa yang melayang malam ini.

Pertunjukan mereka kali ini memang menceritakan tentang perjuangan bangsa Indonesia di zaman kolonialisme dulu. Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebagai rakyat pribumi, sementara Junhoe, Jongdae dan Daehyun berperan sebagai para koloni-koloni Belanda yang berusaha merebut tanah Indonesia. Hanbin? Oh, nanti anak itu kebagian peran, kok. tenang saja.

Scene yang Luhan tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Yaitu adegan aksi pertempuran. Lewat aksinya yang sok manly ini dia berharap anak-anak cewek yang kemarin-marin sering mengejeknya cantik segera tersadar, bahwa dirinya ini seribu persen jantan!

 _Iya, terserah kamu aja, Luhan._

Lalu kemudian Hanbin tiba-tiba datang dengan setelan paling aneh di antara yang lain. Dia memakai jaket _glow in the dark_ mirip abang-abang Go-Jek lengkap dengan helmnya —yang dia pinjam dari Pak Bambang yang baru aja sampe dengan motornya— . yang lebih aneh, ketika dia masuk, backsound berganti menjadi lagu religi, Perdamaian.

Suasana yang tadinya tegang berubah menjadi penuh tawa ngakak. Garuda II sukses menarik perhatian semua orang. Pertunjukan yang mereka tampilkan membuat orang-orang merasakan emosi yang berbeda-beda di setiap adegannya. Dramatis, aksi yang membuat tegang, aksi yang konyol nan absurd, tarian yang mengagumkan, semuanya ada di dalam pertunjukan mereka.

Penampilan mereka diakhiri dengan kibaran bendera Semaphore yang membentuk kata Pramuka.

Tepuk tangan dan sorakan yang meriah mengudara di lapangan, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan berteriak _'Garuda II Hacep abisss!'_ . Hanbin, selaku Pinru, tersenyum lega. Lalu mereka berpelukan norak di tengah-tengah lapangan seperti Teletubbies.

Seharusnya mereka ingat umur, ya.

* * *

Jam sudah hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, tapi Luhan masih berkeliaran di sekitar tenda dengan susu coklat hangat di tangannya. Peserta yang lain juga masih duduk-duduk di luar tenda seraya ngopi-ngopi santai, padahal jam satu nanti harus sudah bangun lagi untuk jurit malam. Luhan sedang mencari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendadak hilang dari tenda. Dua anak itu tadi bilangnya mau malak anak-anak kelas sepuluh, minta pop-mie, tapi sampai sekarang belum balik-balik.

Apa jangan-jangan… dua unyil itu diculik Wewe Gombel hutan ini?

Luhan mau tidak mau merasa khawatir juga. Baekhyun itu kan anaknya bandel, susah dibilangin, bisa saja dia masuk ke dalam hutan yang sudah dilarang oleh para Pembina sebelumnya. Apalagi hutan di kawasan ini memang terkenal angker. Buktinya, tadi sudah ada tiga cewek yang kerasukan hantu selepas acara api unggun.

"Han, mau kemana?" tanya Jongdae, yang lagi asik ngopi dengan anak-anak regu sebelah.

"Mau cari Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo." jawab Luhan.

"Ngapain dicari? Ntar juga balik sendiri."

"Aku khawatir. Kalo mereka diculik hantu hutan ini, gimana?"

Jongdae dan kawanannya ngakak mendengar pernyataan Luhan barusan.

"Hantu hutan ini juga gak doyan kali sama bocah macem Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. mereka 'kan nyusahin." celetuk Taemin.

"Hantu itu sukanya yang kayak kamu, Han."

Luhan merengut, sedikit merinding juga. Dengan segenap perasaan kesal, akhirnya dia melanjutkan jalannya. Suasana mulai sepi, anak-anak kelas sepuluh sedang berada di aula, mendengarkan materi-materi kepramukaan dari para Pembina. Sementara para senior sedang istirahat, mereka perlu mengumpulkan tenaga untuk jurit malam nanti dan kegiatan besok. Tinggalah Luhan sendirian berjalan menuju tempat api unggun tadi dengan sarung terlilit di pinggangnya. Dia sempat diejek oleh anak-anak yang lain karna memakai kain sarung. Katanya, dia terlihat mirip bocah yang baru saja disunat. Sialan emang.

"Luhan, Luhan!"

Luhan segera menengok ketika suara cempreng Baekhyun terdengar di sekitarnya. Dia melihat temannya itu sedang duduk di dekat api unggun bersama Kyungsoo dan beberapa senior, serta Pembina.

Sialan. Pantesan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak balik-balik ke tenda. Ternyata kedua unyil itu sedang asik bersama pacarnya di sini.

Luhan menghampiri mereka yang sedang bernyanyi dan bermain gitar di dekat api unggun yang mulai mengecil itu. Luhan tersenyum dan menyapa senior dan Pembina di sana. Ada Mas Sehun juga di sana, memandangnya dengan senyum kecil.

 _Jantung, kalem sedikit, kenapa sih!_

"Eh, dek Lulu belum tidur?" Jongin seperti biasa menyapa dengan cengiran ngeselinnya.

"Kalo aku udah tidur, aku gak bakal ada di sini, Kak!" Luhan menjawab judes.

"Han, kamu abis disunat?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya karna senior lain malah mentertawakannya ramai-ramai. Apa salahnya sih pakai kain sarung? Di sini 'kan udaranya dingin, jadi Luhan hanya ingin tubuhnya tetap hangat. Agak _ndeso_ , sih memang.

"Mas Sehun-mu daritadi udah nungguin tuh. Mau nyamperin ke tenda kamu, tapi takutnya kamu udah tidur." Jongin nyengir-nyengir tengil, yang langsung mendapat tendangan dari Sehun.

Luhan melirik ke arah Mas Sehun dengan sedikit malu. Mas Sehun balas melirik dengan gelengan kecil, memberi kode bahwa ucapan Jongin barusan cuma becandaan.

"Sini duduk!" Mas Sehun menepuk-nepuk rumput kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Luhan duduk.

Luhan menurut, duduk di sebelah Mas-mas ganteng itu. "Mas kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya. Sehun sudah sangat sibuk seharian ini, mempersiapkan semuanya dan mengatur anak-anak sampai lupa makan siang tadi. Tapi sekarang dia belum juga istirahat. Luhan mau tidak mau merasa khawatir juga.

"Aku harus nyiapin buat jurit malam nanti. Mau nangkep hantu-hantu dulu,"

Luhan melebarkan matanya mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari bibir Mas Sehun. "Nangkep hantu? Maksud Mas… hantunya beneran gitu?"

Mas Sehun mengangguk-angguk sok serius, "Iyalah. Udah tradisi di pramuka, jurit malam harus pake hantu asli. Tuh ada pawangnya, Chanyeol, dia itu indigo. Jadi bisa berinteraksi sama hantu buat diajak kerja sama nanti."

Ekspresi Luhan berubah, bibirnya memucat tidak tau diri. Ya ampun, nonton _sinetron Jodoh Wasiat Bapak_ saja yang setannya tidak ada seram-seramnya sekali dia sudah takut setengah hidup. Apalagi harus melihat hantu yang asli. Luhan lebih baik pulang malam ini, dia harus menelepon Bunda-nya, minta jemput.

"Pffttt.. Mas cuma becanda, Luhan." Sehun tiba-tiba mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas, membuat anak itu mendongakan kepalanya, masih dengan ekspresi takut. "Kenapa kamu anggep serius, sih?"

Luhan merengut, kesal bukan main. "Siapa yang gak percaya liat muka Mas yang serius begitu?"

Sehun tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Abisnya lucu liat muka kamu yang ketakutan gitu."

"Oh, lucu ya?" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menyodorkan kepalan tak seberapa itu di depan wajah Sehun. "Mau aku pukul?"

Sehun malah mendekatkan wajahnya, "Nih, pukul aja!"

Luhan makin merengut. Lantas, memukul wajah ganteng di depannya itu dengan pukulan bayi manja—alias hanya menempelkan kepalan tangannya saja. Jangan tertawa! Luhan mana berani memukul seniornya itu. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap adik kelas songong, atau lebih parahnya lagi, dia akan disiksa ramai-ramai saat jurit malam nanti.

"Dunia serasa milik berdua gitu, ya. Yang lain mah ngontrak aja." sindir Baekhyun melihat Luhan malah sibuk pukul-pukulan manja dengan Sehun.

"Aku sih gak apa-apa ngontrak, Bee. Yang penting berdua sama kamu," Chanyeol, si Ketos bukan panutan itu, malah merayu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nyengir sok malu-malu, "Ah kakak! Biaya ngontrak 'kan sekarang mahal, mending langsung bikin rumah aja. Hehehe."

Kyungsoo, Sehun dan senior lain mendatarkan ekspresi mereka. dasar! Pasangan ini memang pasangan paling koplak di sekolah.

"Udah, udah ayo nyanyi lagi! Dasar kids zaman now, gak dimana-mana pasti pacaran mulu. _Ckck_." Kris, satu-satunya Pembina di sana, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya malas. Pembina yang lain sedang mengisi materi di aula, hanya dia yang santai-santai di sini. Alasannya? Dia sedang merapatkan sesuatu dengan panitia-panitia kelas dua belas.

Lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi lagi, memecah keheningan di tengah-tengah hutan dengan petikan gitar dan suara-suara sumbang.

"Lagu apa nih?" tanya Sehun, dia sudah siap-siap dengan gitar akustik milik Chanyeol yang sengaja dibawa oleh si caplang itu.

"Lingsir Wengi?" usul Kyungsoo. Semua mata langsung terarah pada anak cimol yang satu itu. Lalu ngakak bareng-bareng.

Jongin mengembuskan napasnya, "Cimolku sayang yang paling ucul-ucul menggemaskan luar biasa, itu lagu gak cocok buat dinyanyiin sekarang. Yaelah.."

"Emang kamu mau ngundang cewek yang ketawa hihihi ke sini, Kyung?" Luhan menceletuk dengan ekspresi horror.

"Siapa cewek yang ketawa kayak gitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kris refleks menepuk dahi bersamaan. Luhan sedang dalam mode non-lemot, sekarang malah Kyungsoo yang lemot.

"Udah, udah ah! Gimana kalo lagunya Kahitna aja yang judulnya Rahasia Cinta itu?" usul Chanyeol, seraya melirik-lirik penuh kode ke arah Sehun. Yang diberi kode cuma menghela napas panjang-panjang.

Semua orang juga tau kalau lagu itu sangat menggambarkan hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Diam-diam saling suka, diam-diam saling berharap, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengungkapkan perasaan.

" _Setiap di dekatmu, hatiku meresah. Sesaat di sampingmu, seakan kau milikku.."_

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongin bernyanyi bersamaan. Sementara Sehun yang memainkan gitar, sesekali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Luhan yang hanya bertepuk-tepuk tangan seraya menggoyangkan kepalanya. Seratus persen Sehun yakin anak itu tidak memperhatikan lirik lagu yang sedang mereka nyanyikan. Padahal, secara tidak langsung, lagu ini kode untuk anak itu.

Oh iya, Luhan 'kan tidak peka akan kode-kode yang Sehun berikan. Mirisnya.

" _Kusadari aku, tak seharusnya terbawa perasaan.."_

" _Dan aku mencintaimu.. sungguh-sungguh tanpa kau tahu, tersimpan di dalam hatiku, selamanya… ini jadi rahasia cintaku."_

Luhan berkedip beberapa kali ketika Sehun ikut bernyanyi tiba-tiba. Dia balas melirik seniornya itu, dan yang dia dapatkan adalah sebuah senyuman yang _asdghjklakj—_ gantengnya!

Demi nenek-nenek ganjen di BukaLapak!

Luhan tidak bisa _diginiin_.

" _Sering aku meragu, harusku melangkah? Terkadang kau beri harapan, kadang terasa jauh.."_

" _Pedihnya hati bila ini hanya terbawa perasaan.."_

Lah, lah, kok makin lama lagunya makin ngena buat Luhan?

Jujur aja, Luhan belum pernah denger lagu ini sebelumnya. Dia lebih suka denger soundtrack-soundtrack Anime yang pernah ditontonnya. Dia nggak kekinian soal musik anak-anak zaman sekarang. tapi, kalau didenger baik-baik, lagu ini kok pas banget ya sama yang dirasain Luhan akhir-akhir ini? Mas Sehun yang suka ngasih harapan, tapi kadang Mas-mas itu juga kerasa jauh, gak bisa digapai. Kan bikin Luhan baper sekaligus galau.

" _Dan aku mencintaimu, sungguh-sungguh tanpa kau tahu… tersimpan di dalam hatiku, selamanya ini jadi rahasia cintaku, hanyalah untukmu.. andai engkau sadari itu.."_

" _Bila cintamu bukan aku, biar cinta ini jadi rahasia hatiku.."_

Luhan berhenti bertepuk-tepuk tangan ketika melihat Mas Sehun makin lama makin intens memandangnya. Duh, ini mulai gak wajar. Mas Sehun bermain gitar seraya bernyanyi dan menatapnya—itu seolah-olah Mas Sehun bukan sedang bernyanyi bersama yang lainnya, tapi mengungkapkan _sesuatu_ padanya. Apalagi senyum yang ditunjukan oleh Mas Sehun, benar-benar membuat Luhan merasakan berbagai perasaan saat ini. Seperti ada nyamuk-nyamuk iseng yang mengelilingi perutnya.

Setelah lagu itu berakhir, Luhan tanpa sadar membalas senyum Mas Sehun. Bukan senyum sok malu-malu atau senyum lebar seperti biasa. Tapi, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Mas Sehun seperti biasa, mengacak rambutnya sampai berantakan.

Ya ampun, Luhan deg-degan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nyaris jam dua belas malam, Luhan belum juga balik ke tenda. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah balik dari tadi, atau mungkin sudah molor di dalam tenda saat ini. Luhan masih berada di tengah-tengah lapangan, dengan api unggun yang sudah jadi abu, bersama Mas Sehun di sampingnya. Ya, hanya berdua. Jangkrik dan koloninya tidak masuk ke dalam hitungan, ya. Anak-anak lain sudah masuk ke dalam tenda, sementara Pembina dan senior lain berada di aula, mengobrol ringan sekaligus berjaga. Pokoknya saat ini mereka hanya berdua di lapangan, ditemani udara malam yang dinginnya makin menusuk dan petikan-petikan gitar yang dimainkan malas oleh Mas Sehun. Romantis.

"Gimana? Udah mulai suka pramuka?" tanya Mas Sehun, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Luhan mengangguk, "Suka, Mas."

"Suka dari mananya? Kan selama ini kamu sering aku marahin, sering kena hukum dari Kak Kris juga. Udah gitu pramuka bikin kamu jarang istirahat."

"Mas pernah cinta sama orang, gak?" Luhan malah balik bertanya.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung, tapi tetap menjawab, "Pernah."

"Nah, biasanya kalo orang jatuh cinta itu, dia tetap bertahan walau sering dikecewain sama orang yang dia cintain. Kayak aku ke pramuka. aku udah jatuh cinta sama pramuka. Walau Mas sering marahin aku, kak Chanyeol sering bentak-bentak aku, Kak Kris sering ngehukum aku, waktu istirahatku berkurang, aku sering kepanasan—aku tetep cinta sama pramuka! aku udah nyaman rasanya."

Sehun mendengus geli mendengar penjelasan Luhan. Lalu menyentil ujung hidung anak itu.

"Sekarang ngomongnya udah cinta-cintaan terus ya?" goda Sehun.

Luhan nyengir, "Gak apa-apa, aku 'kan udah gede."

Sehun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Dan ada satu lagi kenapa aku suka pramuka." lanjut Luhan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Karna ada Mas Sehun.."

Sehun tertegun detik itu juga. Dia terusik dengan perkataan serta pandangan Luhan terhadapnya. Luhan itu terlalu jujur untuk seukuran manusia zaman sekarang. Apapun yang ada di pikirannya akan dia utarakan dengan caranya sendiri. Tidak peduli yang mendengarnya akan terkena efek-efek tertentu. Cara dia menyampaikan kejujurannya juga sangat manis. Itulah mengapa banyak yang menyukai anak itu.

Sehun meletakan gitar yang sejak tadi di pangkuannya ke sampingnya. Dia mendekat ke arah Luhan dengan senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Ceritanya kamu lagi ngegodain aku gitu?" tanya Sehun, seraya menaikan satu alisnya.

Luhan menggeleng, "Ngga, kok! aku seriusan!"

"Kenapa kamu seneng sama aku? Aku 'kan sering marahin kamu." Sehun masih berusaha memancing-mancing Luhan. Luhan memang anak yang jujur dan selalu berkata apa adanya, tapi masalah perasaan, anak itu selalu menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya. Dia masih terlalu naif untuk mengartikan segala perasaan yang ada di hatinya.

"Karna…" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya, dia mendengung seperti lebah, berpikir. Mata rusanya bergulir kesana-kemari.

Sehun kembali terusik. Dia terusik dengan cara Luhan berpikir di depannya. Anak itu bukannya tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya sedang mencari jawaban lain untuk menutupi kebenarannya. Sehun gemas bukan main melihat bagaimana mata Luhan melirik kesana-kemari tak tentu, dengungannya yang lucu dan… bibirnya yang terkadang dia gigit sendiri.

… _Hollyshit._

Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Lantas, dia meraih dagu mungil Luhan dan segera mencium bibir anak itu dengan lembut. Sehun bisa merasakan Luhan yang terkejut, terbukti dari mata anak itu yang melebar. Sehun tidak mau memejamkan matanya, dia mau melihat bagaimana ekspresi Luhan saat ini. Walau penerangan saat ini cukup minim, tapi Sehun bisa melihat kalau wajah anak itu sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Manis _overload_.

Luhan tidak memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Bahkan pada saat Sehun melumat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan super hati-hati. Anak itu masih melotot kaget. Dia tidak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali, membuat Sehun semakin gemas mencicipi manisnya bibir anak itu. Sehun merasa berdosa, dia bukan senior yang baik. Bukannya menyuruh Luhan masuk ke tenda untuk tidur, dia malah mengeksplorasi bibir anak itu. Tapi, ini memang sesuai ekspektasinya, semua yang ada di diri Luhan itu manis.

"Karna kamu sayang sama Mas 'kan?" Sehun berujar pelan setelah menyudahi ciuman sepihaknya. Dia masih menatap Luhan. Tangannya juga masih berada di dagu anak manis itu, mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Luhan yang baru saja tersadar itu hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Dia mengulum bibir bawahnya yang baru saja dihabisi oleh Sehun barusan. Tangannya sibuk mencabuti rumput di bawahnya, gugup setengah mati. Luhan tidak tau harus gimana. Rasanya mau berlari mengelilingi hutan ini terus bersembunyi di atas pohon.

Sehun menghela napasnya melihat Luhan yang malah terdiam. Akhirnya, dia meraih kepala anak itu, memeluk serta mencium puncak kepala Luhan, lama.

"Gak apa-apa kalo kamu belum siap bilang. Yang penting sekarang kamu tau, kalo Mas itu sayang sama kamu."

Luhan mendongak secara refleks mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir seniornya itu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, seperti orang linglung. Ya ampun, kompilasi surprise macam apa sih ini? Dia sedang dikerjai apa bagaimana? Luhan deg-degan bukan main. Rasanya jantungnya sudah mau loncat dari habitatnya. Belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan ciuman tadi, sekarang malah mendengar pernyataan macam begini—ampuuun, Luhan boleh pingsan saja tidak?

Sehun tersenyum geli melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam seraya memandangnya dengan mata bulat lucunya. "Kenapa kamu ngeliatin Mas kayak gitu?"

Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Anak itu malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun seperti anak kucing yang ingin bermanja-manja dengan majikannya. Sehun sontak tertawa melihat kelakuan Luhan yang tengah malu luar biasa itu.

Nah, gimana Sehun bisa melepaskan anak menggemaskan ini, coba?

* * *

..

 _ **Bersambung—**_

..

* * *

 **a/n :**

Selamat hari pramuka! (telat oii!) dan selamat hari kemerdekaan, teman-teman! :D

Rencananya, ini mau di apdet pas hari pramuka kemaren, tapi ternyata gak bisa wkwk. Selain karna belum selesai, gue juga lagi dalam mood yang ga bagus terus.

FF ini kayaknya makin alay dan aneh ya? Hahaha. Gue aja gak tau ngetik apaan itu di atas-_- mood gue gak bagus terus, udah gitu akhir-akhir ini rasanya udah jenuh banget sama dunia per-fujoshian dan per-fangirlan. I dunno why. Apa karna efek ngebaperin mas-mas php kemaren? Lol. Gue jadi gapunya waktu buat ngefangirl gara-gara perasaan nonsense yang bikin gue bego. Ehanjir malah curhat wkwk.

Dah, pokoknya thankseu buat yang masih nungguin FF ini (juga FF lain yang belum sempet gue apdet, huhu maafkan TT-TT) semoga aja jiwa fujoshi gue berkobar kaya dulu lagi. Yossh!

 **p. s :** Maaf typo, gak edit lagi soalnya. Males. Ehehe.


	10. Sakit

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10 : Sakit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun terdiam di duduknya dengan segelas kopi hitam yang masih mengepul di tangannya. Tadinya dia ingin menyesap satu-dua batang rokok sebagai temannya, tapi dia urungkan, bisa gawat kalau Pembina tau dia berani merokok di sini. Sehun memang perokok aktif, sehari bisa sampai dua bungkus, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia sudah mengurangi kebiasaan tidak sehatnya itu. Apalagi semenjak Luhan tidak sengaja memergokinya tengah merokok—anak itu tidak mau bertemu dengannya beberapa hari, maka dari itu Sehun kapok merokok di sembarang tempat.

Ini sudah nyaris jam satu pagi, tapi dia masih tetap terjaga dengan seribu pikiran di otaknya. Ciuman yang dia berikan pada Luhan beberapa jam yang lalu masih sangat membekas, mungkin tidak akan pernah dia lupakan sampai kapanpun. Itu pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang lelaki, adik kelasnya pula. Sehun merasa bersalah.., sedikit.

Lebih banyak senangnya.

 _Haha._

Luhan memang tidak marah, sih. Anak itu hanya diam, bahkan ketika dia balik ke tenda, dia hanya berlari meninggalkan Sehun tanpa pamit. Sehun jadi merasa ketar-ketir sendiri. Anak itu kenapa? Apa dia terganggu karena ciumannya? Tapi tadi Luhan sempat memeluknya sekilas.

Ah, tauk ah. Sehun tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran bocah itu.

"Kenapa sih, bro?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dengan segelas kopi di tangannya juga, dia mengambil alih tempat kosong di samping Sehun untuk diduduki. "Ngelamun mulu. Kesambet setan sini tau rasa lo!"

Sehun tidak menanggapi candaan receh temannya itu, dia malah bertanya dengan nada mengambang, "Salah gak sih kalo gue suka sama Luhan?"

"TUH 'KAN LO NAKSIR LUHAN JUGA!" —Chanyeol malah teriak antusias, gak sadar tempat. Mereka ini lagi ada di dalam hutan, cukup jauh dari tenda anak-anak, nanti kalau ada 'penghuni' hutan yang keganggu karena suara bagongnya itu gimana?

"Berisik, anjing." Iya, memang seperti inilah mulut Sehun aslinya.

Chanyeol ketawa, entah bagian mana yang lucu, selera humornya memang anjlok. "Gue kira lo cuma niat goda-godain Luhan doang, ternyata beneran naksir. Ya gak apa-apa, sih. Gak kaget lagi gue kalau yang lo taksirin itu bocah macem Luhan."

Sehun nengok ke arah Chanyeol dengan satu alis terangkat. "Gimana maksudnya?"

"Gini ya.., Sehun, bukannya gue berlebihan atau gimana, tapi hampir cowok lurus di sekolah kita itu belok karena Luhan. Gue gak ngerti kenapa mereka segampang itu belok cuma karena bocah lempeng macem Luhan yang bahkan gak ada aura menggodanya sama sekali.., tapi makin lama gue makin paham. Luhan itu anaknya baik, manis, lucu, polos.. pantes anak-anak di sekolah jadi homo karena tuh anak. Dan sekarang lo juga yang gue kenal lurus selurus-lurusnya orang lurus jadi bengkok."

"Salah gak, sih?" tanya Sehun, pelan. Ini pertama kalinya dia naksir cowok, jadi Sehun agak ragu sama perasaannya, terkadang. Mungkin dia cuma suka sama Luhan sebatas kakak ke adiknya, tapi di sisi lain, dia gak suka liat Luhan dipandangin sama orang lain. Gak wajar 'kan perasaan kayak gitu kalau cuma sebatas kakak-adek?

"Dalam konteks apa nih?" balas Chanyeol. "Kalau dalam konteks agama ya jelas salah, tapi kalau sebagai manusia biasa yaa gak salah juga.., 'kan bukan lo yang mau dapet perasaan ini. kata orang, cinta itu anugerah, datangnya dari Tuhan. Kalo lo dikasih perasaan kayak gini, berarti lo dipercaya sama Tuhan buat ngasih cinta lo ke orang itu. tapi kalo orang yang lo cintai itu sejenis sama lo.., ya itu ujian, bukan anugerah. Tinggal lo pilih mau jalan yang mana, mau lanjutin perasaan lo yang kata orang 'gak normal' ini atau berhenti dari sekarang."

Ini yang Sehun suka dari Chanyeol. Dia itu walau suka guyon, suka gak jelas, tapi di waktu tertentu dia bisa jadi tempat curhat yang paling pas. Sehun selalu nganggap Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya kalau lagi di _timing-timing_ begini.

"…kalo lo gimana, Chan?"

"Gue?" Chanyeol ketawa sebentar, "Lanjutin dulu, lah. Gue gak bisa ninggalin Baekhyun, udah terlanjur sayang."

Terus si Ketua OSIS itu menyesap kopinya, sebelum bilang, "Kalo saran gue sih, agak sesat nih tapi, lo jalanin aja dulu sama Luhan. Lo sayang dia 'kan? Gak ada salahnya lo perjuangin dia. Anaknya baik ini, gak neko-neko, gak bikin lo terjerumus ke dalem dosa … kecuali kalo lo mendadak nafsu sama dia dan ngelakuin yang _oh yes oh no_ , itu baru dosa."

"Si goblok." Sehun mukul kepalanya Chanyeol sekilas sambil ketawa.

"Udah jam satu," kata Chanyeol sambil ngelirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. "Kuy _briefing_! Ntar Bang Kris ngomel-ngomel kalo kita telat."

Sehun menghabiskan segelas kopinya lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkan rumput yang menempel sebelum berdiri. "Yuk,"

"Udah, jangan _overthingking_ , bro. Kalo jodoh gak bakal kemana kok, nanti juga ketemu di pelaminan. Entah sebagai pendampingnya atau sebagai tamu undangannya." kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan merangkul Sehun.

"Sialan lo! Hahaha. _Btw, thanks_ , gue dapet pencerahan nih tengah malem."

"Yo'i! gak usah sungkan sama gue mah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan masih mengantuk. Demi apapun, matanya masih minta hak-nya. Tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya kalau tidak mau mati di sini. Iya…, mati. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika sedang tertidur tiba-tiba dibangunkan dengan cara yang ekstrem? Kakak-kakak kelasnya, dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan, teriak-teriak di depan tenda mereka seperti orang yang mau mengajak tawuran. Lalu mereka menyuruh untuk segera siap-siap dalam lima menit dan menuju lapangan untuk berbaris. Habislah Luhan. Mana sepatunya hilang sebelah pula—dia nyaris menangis karena panik, tapi untungnya Junhoe menemukan sepatunya dan bantu memasangkan tali sepatunya buru-buru.

Bahhh, macam Cinderella aja ini.

Dan di sinilah Luhan berada, tepat jam satu malam—pagi sebenarnya, mah—, di tengah lapangan dengan udara dingin yang menusuk. Dia hanya menggunakan kaos hitam berlengan panjang dan celana pramuka, jadi udara dinginnya benar-benar menusuk kulitnya. Atmosfer di sini terasa berbeda. Dingin, menusuk, mencekam.., _ugh_ , ini muka kakak-kakak kelasnya kenapa pada garang gini, sih? perasaan tadi malam masih baik-baik saja semuanya. Luhan heran.

"Baris yang rapi dalam hitungan ketiga. SATU, DUA, TIG—SAYA BILANG YANG RAPI, JANGAN KAYAK BEBEK MAU DIANGON!"

Para peserta _keder_. Baru bangun, nyawa belum sepenuhnya kumpul, sudah dibentak-bentak disuruh baris pula, ya.., berantakan lah.

"Bangun!" Chanyeol membuka suaranya, sangat dingin. Ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua panitia pelaksana itu berjalan mengelilingi adik-adik kelasnya dengan sebotol besar air mineral di tangannya. Dia mencipratkan air itu ke wajah para peserta yang dilewatinya.

"Enak ngga tidurnya?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada dinginnya.

Semua peserta tidak menjawab.

"Saya tanya, ENAK NGGAK TIDURNYA?!"

Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget. Suara kak Chanyeol serem banget, sumpah.

"WOY! GAK PUNYA KUPING APA GIMANA? JAWAB ITU PERTANYAAN KAK CHANYEOL!" Jessica, salah satu senior yang terkenal judes, ikut-ikutan.

"ENAK, KAK!"

"Buset.., siapa itu yang berani jawab?" gumam Jongin, matanya liar mencari-cari anak yang barusan menjawab dengan lantang.

"Siapa yang barusan jawab?" tanya Chanyeol. Peserta yang lainnya merinding, berdoa semoga saja anak yang menjawab tadi nyawanya masih bisa diselamatkan setelah ini.

Salah satu tangan terangkat, semua mata tertuju ke dia, "S-saya.., kak."

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh. Itu yang menjawab pertanyaannya dia ternyata anak yang se-regu sama Baekhyun, si Kim Jongdae. Chanyeol menandai anak itu menjadi targetnya nanti. Sementara Jongdae meneguk ludahnya susah payah melihat pandangan super mematikan dari kakak kelasnya itu. Mampus ini mah! Jongdae menyesal kelepasan menjawab tadi.

"Enak ya kalian tidur, sementara kakak-kakak kalian harus tetap terjaga buat kalian." desis Jongin, "Kalian pikir dateng ke Cibubur ini buat liburan? Seneng-seneng, iya? Pake bawa gitar segala, bawa tongsis, bawa tripod—WOY BEGO! INI BUKAN LIBURAN!"

Para peserta terdiam semua, tidak ada yang berani bersuara, bahkan mengeluarkan suara napas saja mereka harus hati-hati.

"JANGAN NUNDUK, BERDIRI TEGAP! ANAK PRAMUKA NGGAK ADA YANG LOYO!"

Luhan, salah satu peserta yang menunduk, buru-buru meluruskan kepalanya. Baru dia bisa melihat jejeran seniornya yang saat ini sedang dalam mode macan galak. Ada kak Chanyeol, Jongin, Jessica, Minho, Krystal, Jisoo, Yixing, dan Dongho.., tidak ada Sehun. Ada dua Pembina juga yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam, menyimak, Kak Suho dan Kak Minseok. Luhan bingung, kenapa sih mereka tiba-tiba marah begini? Kurang tidur atau gimana?

"Kalian tau kenapa saya ngumpulin kalian jam segini?" tanya Suho.

"Siap tidak, Kak!" koor semua peserta.

Suho tersenyum kecil, adem banget, pembawaannya yang kalem sukses membuat para peserta yang tadi tegang kini mulai sedikit santai. "Duduk aja,"

Suho ketawa melihat anak-anak didiknya tidak kunjung duduk sesuai perintahnya, malah berekspresi takut. "Gak apa-apa, saya yang nyuruh kalian buat duduk. Gak bakal diapa-apain kok sama kakak-kakak yang di belakang saya," katanya, sambil melirik Chanyeol dkk yang masih memasang wajah sangar di belakangnya.

Akhirnya, seluruh peserta duduk di atas rumput lapangan yang dingin.

"Kalian dikumpulin di sini untuk mencari pos. Sebelumnya kalian udah dikasih tau 'kan bakal nyari pos di jam segini?" mulai Suho, memberi jeda sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Ada 6 pos yang tersebar di hutan, kakak-kakak kalian udah _stay_ di sana, tugas kalian adalah mencari pos-pos tersebut dan menjalankan tugas serta materi yang diberikan sama penjaga pos di sana. Kalian hanya diperbolehkan membawa dua senter per-regu. Dan, ada kain merah yang udah diikat di pohon-pohon sama kakak panitia, fungsi kain itu adalah sebagai petunjuk kalo kalian gak boleh melewati area yang ditandai tersebut."

"Kalian harus balik ke sini tepat jam empat pagi. Sebelum subuh. Gak ada yang boleh telat atau ketinggalan." tambah Kak Minseok. "Pinru harus bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya kalo ada anggotanya yang menghilang. Jadi, kalian harus tetap kompak dan saling bahu-membahu selagi mencari pos ini."

"Yixing, kasih tau mereka rute sama _clue_ materi setiap pos-nya." suruh Kak Suho.

Yixing mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskan rute pos yang dicatat oleh para peserta. "Nanti kalian gak boleh bawa catatan ini pas nyari pos, ya? Kalian harus hafalin jalannya sendiri."

Terdengar suara keluhan dan helaan napas panjang dari semua peserta. Alamat bisa nyasar ini, sih.

"Dan untuk materi di pos itu ada sandi-sandi, keagamaan, sejarah pramuka, PBB dan LKBB, kode kehormatan pramuka dan menfis. Saya gak bakal ngasih tau pos berapa yang ngambil materi mana, kalian harus bisa menebaknya sendiri. Tapi, tenang aja, nanti penjaga pos bakal ngasih _clue_ ke kalian, kok. Oh iya, pastikan kalian udah nguasain semua materi yang tadi saya sebutin, ya! Semoga berhasil adek-adek!"

"Mampus ada menfis!" ucap Hanbin, putus asa.

Luhan yang duduk tepat di belakang Hanbin bertanya bingung, "Emang menfis itu apaan, Bin?"

"Mental Fisik, Han." jawab Hanbin, teman-teman seregunya ikut memandangnya bingung. "Pos kematian. Isinya pasti malaikat pencabut nyawa semua. Mati udah ini kita _mah_ caranya."

Luhan menggaruk pelipisnya, makin bingung, "Malaikat pencabut nyawa beneran? emang ada yang kayak gitu di pramuka?"

Hanbin menepuk jidatnya sendiri, cukup frustrasi. Memang ya, kalau memberi penjelasan pada Luhan itu tidak akan cukup sekali.

"Bukan, maksud aku penjaga di pos itu tuh gak ada bedanya sama iblis-iblis di neraka. Menfis artinya Mental Fisik.., otomatis di pos itu mental sama fisik kita bener-bener diuji. Pos ini yang paling ditakutin dalam sejarah kemping-kempingan, karena kejamnya bukan main, minimal tamparan aja _mah_ kita bakal dapetin. Gak ada bedanya pokoknya pos ini sama latihan militer!"

Luhan dan teman-teman seregunya yang mendengar penjelasan pinru mereka itu menahan napas. _Serius? semengerikan itu?_ entah kenapa Luhan rasanya ingin pulang saja…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 02:30 WIB, Hanbin CS sudah menyelesaikan pos ke-lima mereka, sekarang mereka menuju pos enam yang letaknya paling jauh dan ujung. Regu mereka yang paling cepat menyelesaikan materi-materi pos, karena memang sebelumnya Hanbin _menggeber_ anak buahnya untuk menguasai materi. Dan untungnya juga, di regu mereka ada Baekhyun yang Jongdae yang pandai mengambil hati penjaga pos agar mereka tidak lama-lama ditahan di pos tersebut. Iya, kadang penjaga pos itu suka iseng. Suka menahan mereka lama-lama dan memberi hukuman yang aneh-aneh.

Tadi aja Hanbin dan Daehyun sempat disuruh mengajak ngobrol pohon bambu di pos dua. Mustahil banget si pohon bisa jawab, yang ada penghuninya nanti yang ngejawab. Dan begonya, Hanbin malah marah-marah karena si pohon gak jawab pertanyaannya.

"Eh lo budeg, ya? Gue tanya, lo punya pacar nggak? Jawab! Jangan diem aja, sok cantik lo anjay!"

Dan Hanbin sukses mempermalukan teman-teman se-regunya di depan kakak kelas mereka.

Sebelum mereka menuju pos enam, mereka harus mencari kacu mereka dulu yang tadi sudah diberikan ke para panitia setelah api unggun. Kacu itu sudah disembunyikan di sepanjang hutan yang spot-nya terlihat sangat angker dan mistis. Jurit malam—siapa sih yang gak kenal kegiatan ini? Kegiatan yang paling dihindari ketika kemah pramuka. Buat anak yang bermental tempe, jurit malam adalah momok yang paling menakutkan buat mereka.

"Kalian harus cari kacu kalian di sekitar sini sampe ketemu dan pastiin lilin yang kalian pake itu tetep nyala. Jangan ngelewatin pohon yang udah kita pasangin kain merah, ngerti?" ujar Yuri, salah satu penjaga pos lima.

"Siap mengerti, Kak!" regu Garuda dua menjawab kompak.

"Setelah kacu kalian ketemu, langsung dipake! Dan kalian lanjut nyari pos enam. Pos terakhir. Oke? _Good luck_ , semuanya!" lalu Yuri dan satu teman yang tadi mendampinginya kembali ke pos lima, meninggalkan regu Hanbin yang berdiam diri dengan lilin-lilin menyala di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Takut..," rengek Baekhyun sambil mengapit lengan Daehyun. Gak mau pisah itu anak sejak tadi, mumpung tidak ada Chanyeol, katanya. "Daehyun bareng aku aja ya nyarinya?" diucapkan sambil kedip-kedip macam orang kelilipan pasir satu bak.

Daehyun ngegeleng, "Engga, ah! Kamu penakut, nanti yang ada kamu malah ngerepotin aku." tolaknya.

"Ihhh, kok kamu gitu sih?!" Baekhyun mukul-mukul bahunya Daehyun. Bukan pukul-pukul manja, tapi emang pukul beneran. Daehyun sampai ngeringis-ringis kesakitan dipukul sama Unyil yang satu itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Kalian berdua kayak orang pacaran," celetuknya.

"Ya 'kan emang! Iyakan, sayang?" Baekhyun berkedip genit pada Daehyun seraya memeluk lelaki itu dari samping.

"E-e-engga. A-apaan, sih!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Daehyun. Kayak biasanya, gugup dan gagap.

"Oke, sekarang kita mencar aja nyari kacunya, ya? Biar cepet." usul Hanbin. "Karena makin kita cepet dari regu lain, makin dapet poin tambahan kita nanti."

 _Pssttt… guys_ , Hanbin itu benci kalah. Dia itu terobsesi banget sama yang namanya kemenangan. Makanya, walaupun dia agak sableng jadi pinru, gitu-gitu dia selalu mikirin strategi biar menang. Apalagi sama regunya Jinan—dia harus ngalahin si pendek bermulut pedes itu biar Jinan gak songong lagi sama dia.

"Gak mau ah kalo sendiri!" protes Luhan, yang langsung diangguki Baekhyun. "Nanti kalo aku diculik penghuni hutan ini gimana?"

"Ya ga gimana-gimana. Tinggalin aja,"

"Hanbiiinnnn!"

Hanbin menghindar dari serangan jambakan Luhan secepat kekuatan bulan.

"Sama aku aja, Lu?" tawar Junhoe, yang sejak tadi diam, mengamati area di sekitarnya. Luhan sudah melebarkan senyumannya dengan mata berbinar-binar, siap menempeli Junhoe, tapi Hanbin cepat-cepat menghalangi.

"Nggak. Nggak ada!" kata si Pinru, tegas. "Pokoknya harus sendiri-sendiri nyarinya. Tadi kata Kak Yuri 'kan juga gitu, harus nyari sendiri-sendiri. Karena ini tugas individu, bukan regu."

Luhan sukses merengut. Dia bersumpah bakal ngejambak Hanbin nanti selepas nyari kacu ini.

"Yaudah, jangan ngebuang waktu lagi. Kita nyari dari sekarang. Nanti kalo udah ketemu, kita kumpul di sini lagi, oke? Jangan sampe nyasar lho, ya!" kata Hanbin sambil melirik Luhan, menyindir. Anak buahnya yang satu itu memang hobby nyasar, sih.

"Yel-yel dulu dong. Biar gak tegang, bosque." ujar Jongdae.

Lalu mereka menyatukan tangan mereka bersama dan berseru, "GARUDA DUA.., HA'E HA'E HA'E HA'E ICIKIWIRRRRR!"

Jangan protes sama yel-yel mereka. Itu yang buat si Jongdae, penggemar acara dangdut di Inosiar. Makanya begitu.

Setelah menyemangati satu sama lain, mereka mulai berpencar mencari kacu masing-masing dengan satu lilin yang menjadi penerang. Jongdae yang paling semangat kelihatannya, dia mau ngumpulin banyak kacu, terus dia sembunyiin lagi di tempat yang susah—iseng banget emang. Dia memang bukan penakut, sih, anaknya pemberani. Saking beraninya, dia terobsesi ingin bertemu Mbak Kunti. Katanya, mau dipaku kepalanya si Mbak, biar jadi manusia. 'kan lumayan kalo udah jadi manusia, bisa Jongdae gebet. Kata orang zaman dulu, Mbak Kunti kalo jadi manusia itu wujudnya cantik banget, dan kalo ada yang nikahin dia, pasti orang itu bakal kaya. Hng, macem di film Suzana.

Makanya Jongdae tergiur. _Iyain aja lah, ya_.

Beda lagi sama Baekhyun yang udah jerit-jerit histeris, padahal baru melangkah dua kali. Alay banget emang anak yang satu ini. Kyungsoo dan Junhoe tipe yang anteng ketika mencari, gak banyak bersuara. Kalau Daehyun mendadak jadi _hafidz_ —surah pendek semuanya dia baca sambil gemeteran, nyaris pipis di celana. Dan Pinru kita, alias Hanbin, yang tadi sok berani dan sok mau cari sendiri sekarang udah teriak-teriak kayak Baekhyun. Lari sana-sini, kakinya gak sengaja nginjek ranting dia teriak _'APAAN ITU APAAN? MATI GUE MATI MATI YA GUSTI!'_ berisik banget pokoknya.

Sementara Luhan..,

"Bunda, Ayah, maafin Luhan! Luhan udah nakal selama ini, sering makanin bumbu mie instan yang dilarang Bunda, sering ngambil duit gocengan dari duit Bun—AAAAAAAA MAAFIN LUHAN MAAFIN! BESOK LUHAN TOBAT, GAK NAKAL LAGI _ALLAHUAKBAR_."

…padahal gak ada apa-apa. Cuma gak sengaja kejatuhan ranting doang.

Luhan berlari kecil ketika melihat seutas kain merah-putih yang mengintip dibalik tumpukan dedaunan di bawah pohon besar. Itu pasti kacu! Luhan tersenyum girang, ternyata gak sesulit yang dia bayangkan mencari kacu ini.

"Permisi, permisi, Luhan cuma mau ambil kacu punya Luhan doang. Jangan dimarahin, ya? Maaf kalo Luhan ngeganggu. Janji abis ini Luhan langsung pergi deh—WAAAAA JANGAN GANGGUIN LUHAN DONG! YAILAH RESE AMAT, SIH!"

Kakak-kakak panitia yang nyamar jadi hantu-hantuan, yang masih sembunyi—yang tadi iseng lempar-lempar ranting ke arah Luhan—, cekikikan liat tingkah Luhan yang lucu. Akhirnya, mereka keluar juga buat beraksi. Makin jadi lah Luhan teriak-teriaknya.

"Luhan 'kan itu, ya?"

"Iya, yang gemesin itu. Yang lucu anaknya."

"Kerjain lah, hayu!"

Luhan celingak-celingukan was-was dengan muka pucatnya, "SIAPA ITU YANG BISIK-BISIK?" teriaknya. Luhan kalau lagi takut memang senangnya teriak-teriakan.

Lalu penampakan seonggok kain putih yang diikat-ikat melintas di depan Luhan. Makhluk itu loncat-loncat dengan suara-suara horror yang dibuat-buat. Luhan yang memang penakut dan tidak curiga sama sekali kalau itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang menyamar refleks berteriak kencang.

"WAAAAAAAAAA LONTOOOOOOONG!"

 _Typo_ , Luhan sayang.., harusnya pocong.

Luhan berlari kencang seperti seekor kijang yang hendak diburu, dia bahkan menabrak pocong-pocongan itu hingga jatuh. Terdengar umpatan _'ADAW ANYING!'_ dari si pocong jadi-jadian, tapi Luhan tidak sempat mendengarnya karena dia sudah berlari menjauh.

Sangat jauh malah.., dan melewati kain-kain merah yang terikat di beberapa pohon.

Luhan baru berhenti ketika dia merasa lingkungan di sekitarnya sepi, tidak ada _backsound-backsound_ ala film horror dan suara cekikikan wanita. Luhan tersengal, dia berusaha mengatur napasnya sebaik mungkin. Lilin di tangannya sudah mati sejak dia berlari tadi, dan kini Luhan tidak punya penerangan lagi selain cahaya bulan di atas sana.

"Aku dimana ini?" Luhan bermonolog seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya. Hanya ada hamparan rumput luas dengan beberapa pohon di sekitarnya, tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah bangunan cukup besar yang kosong dan gelap. Sangat hening.., tidak ada tanda-tanda teman-temannya atau hantu-hantuan yang mengganggunya tadi. Bahkan jeritan Hanbin dan Baekhyun yang tadi sempat dia dengar samar-samar kini tidak ada. Menyisakan sebuah keheningan yang mencekam. Hanya suara jangkrik yang sesekali terdengar.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah. _Fix,_ ini dia nyasar. Apalagi melihat bangunan di dekatnya, bangunan itu cukup jauh dari tempat kemahnya, setahu Luhan. Itu bangunan yang sempat dia lewati kemarin bersama teman-teman seregunya untuk mencari kayu bakar.

Kata Jongdae, bangunan itu adalah aula yang tidak terpakai, di dalamnya banyak bilik kamar mandi. Jongdae dan Hanbin iseng masuk, tapi baru beberapa langkah, mereka berdua sudah berlari keluar lagi sambil menjerit ketakutan. Katanya, di sana paling banyak 'penghuni'-nya. Banyak peserta kemah dari sekolah lain yang melihat penampakan di sana.

Dan bukan salah Luhan jika dia mulai ketakutan sekarang.

Dia sendirian, tidak ada penerangan, di tempat yang paling dihindari pula.., Luhan rasanya mau nangis. Tapi lelaki _manly_ tidak boleh nangis! Dia anak pramuka! Harus kuat dan tahan banting!

"…Serem banget, sih.."

Luhan berjalan pelan-pelan ketika melewati bangunan tersebut. Dia takut, tapi rasa penasarannya yang tinggi muncul di saat yang tidak tepat seperti sekarang, alhasil matanya terus saja tertuju pada bangunan itu.

"MIAWWWWW!"

Luhan berjengit kaget saat kucing hitam tiba-tiba melintas di depannya dan berlari kencang, masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Jantungnya kian berdegup kencang, bahkan sekarang dia sudah banjir keringat. Ya ampun.., keterlaluan. Luhan belum pernah setakut ini.

Dan penampakan selanjutnya benar-benar klimaksnya. Seorang anak kecil, entah 'seorang' atau 'sesosok', berlarian di sekitar bangunan seraya tertawa riang. Luhan benar-benar melihatnya dengan jelas! Anak itu tidak memakai baju, hanya sebuah popok menutupi bagian bawahnya, rambutnya panjang dan gimbal, lalu wajahnya…, sepucat kertas dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Anak itu berhenti sejenak, membalas pandangan Luhan dengan seringaian, lalu kembali berlari dan menghilang di antara kegelapan.

Luhan tidak berteriak atau bergerak sama sekali.

Dia tidak tahu makhluk apa anak kecil itu, tapi yang jelas eksistensinya memberi dampak yang sangat besar bagi tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, Luhan hanya bisa berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya yang melemas. Dia menangis. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"H-hei?"

Luhan menegang ketika dia merasakan ada sebuah tangan mendarat di bahunya. Dia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Alhasil, dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Pergi sana! Aku gak ganggu kamu, jadi jangan ganggu aku! _Hiks_!" yah, gak jadi _manly_ deh. Nangis kenceng soalnya dia.

"Luhan?" orang yang menepuk bahunya itu ternyata tahu namanya. "Hei, bangun dulu."

Luhan kayak kenal suaranya…

Dia mendongak, lalu menemukan seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan senter di tangannya. Lelaki itu memasang wajah yang khawatir sekali. Luhan seketika merasa lega. Sangat lega, malah.

.

.

.

.

.

"…Kak Kris?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tiba di pos enam setelah diantar oleh Kris tadi. Dia melihat teman-temannya sudah berbaris rapi, baru ada regu mereka saja di pos ini. Luhan yang masih belum terlalu sembuh dari ketakutannya itu berjalan perlahan, hendak menghampiri teman se-regunya. Dia merasakan seluruh pasang mata di pos itu tertuju padanya. Dan Luhan berani bersumpah kalau kakak-kakak penjaga pos seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

Termasuk Sehun..,

Iya, penjaga pos ini sepertinya sengaja dipilih yang orangnya gahar-gahar dan terkenal judes. Ada Chanyeol, Jongin, Dongho, Jessica, Hyunsik, Soyou, Kihyun.., dan selebihnya Luhan tidak terlalu kenal.

Pos ini bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari area tempat Luhan nyasar tadi. Serius.

"K-kak, izin masuk barisan?" ujar Luhan, ragu-ragu. Dia hendak balik kanan dan masuk ke dalam barisan, tapi sebuah suara yang sangat dingin dan menusuk membatalkan niatnya.

"Gak boleh!"

Itu Sehun.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya, berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Suara Sehun sangat dingin.., seperti bukan Mas Sehun-nya yang biasa.

"Jangan nunduk! Berdiri tegap!" –suara Chanyeol.

Luhan sontak berdiri tegap. Dia melihat Sehun berjalan menghampirinya dengan wajah yang benar-benar tak bersahabat. Berbeda sekali dari yang semalam, seolah-olah tadi malam Sehun tidak pernah duduk di sampingnya dengan petikan gitar dan… menciumnya. Wajah Luhan memanas tidak tahu malu ketika mengingat ciuman semalam. Waktunya sedang tidak tepat untuk memikirkan hal itu tau!

"Kenapa dateng sendirian?" tanya Sehun, masih dengan nada dinginnya. Bahkan sorot matanya seperti ingin membunuh Luhan.

Luhan meneguk ludahnya susah payah, "I—itu..,"

"Kenapa dateng sendirian?" Kali ini penuh penekanan yang membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan semakin dingin.

"Aku.., aku—"

"JAWAB YANG BENER!"

Luhan berjengit kaget. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat bentakan dari Sehun. _Mas Sehun_. Sefatal apapun kesalahan Luhan kemarin-marin saat pramuka, dia tidak pernah mendapat bentakan sekasar ini dari Sehun.

"Aku nyasar," Luhan menjawab pelan. Tidak berani memandang mata Sehun yang semakin berkilat tajam.

"Bego banget sih, udah gede masih nyasar aja." Salah satu senior perempuan, Soyou, menyeletuk pedas.

"Senior lo udah masang susah payah kain merah di pohon-pohon emang gunanya buat apa kalo bukan buat penanda biar lo gak nyasar? MIKIR TOLOL! PUNYA MATA GAK SIH BUAT LIAT TUH PENANDA?!" Senior lain menyahut tak kalah sengit.

"Kalo lo ilang emang siapa yang susah? KITA! SENIOR LO! JANGAN NYUSAHIN JADI ANAK. DI SINI KITA BUKAN NGURUSIN LO DOANG!"

Luhan kembali menunduk, kali ini lebih dalam. Ini pasti pos MenFis. Untuk Fisik, Luhan cukup kuat. Tapi untuk mental.., Luhan akui dia lemah. Dia gak bisa mendengar bentakan, makian, dan hinaan. Apalagi dalam waktu yang bersamaan kayak gini. Luhan tidak cukup kuat untuk menahannya.

"Maaf, Mas..," Luhan mencicit.

"Kakak, bukan Mas! Saya senior kamu! Jangan sok akrab!" Sehun kembali membentak, membuat Luhan makin ciut. Serius, Luhan rasanya ingin lari aja dari pos ini.

Jangan sok akrab, katanya? Terus kedekatan mereka kemarin-marin itu apa? Luhan tersenyum getir dalam hati.

"I-iya, Ma—Kak."

"Yang tegas dikit, dong! Lemes amat, sih!" salah satu senior perempuan mendorong bahunya cukup kasar, membuat Luhan sedikit limbung, tapi dia berusaha mempertahankan posisi berdiri tegapnya.

"Maaf, Kak!"

"Tau gak apa arti kedisiplinan?" tanya Sehun, dingin.

Luhan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, "Tau, Kak." dengan memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Kakak' seperti ini, Luhan semakin merasa jauh dan asing dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa?"

"Mematuhi semua peraturan, datang tepat waktu?" Luhan menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Kamu udah disiplin belum?" kali ini nada bicara Sehun cukup menusuk.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, rasa bersalah kian menyelimuti dirinya.

"Kenapa belum? Di pramuka udah berapa bulan, sih? Bukannya udah diajarin?" tanya Sehun, beruntun. "Kamu udah gede, bukan anak SMP lagi yang harus diperjelas apa makna disiplin itu! Seharusnya kamu udah bisa nerapin sikap disiplin!"

"Saya gak suka ya ada anak pramuka yang gak disiplin, apalagi lelet kayak kamu. Pramuka gak butuh orang yang kayak kamu."

Kalimat terakhir Sehun membuat dada Luhan merasa sesak. Harus berapa lama lagi Luhan di sini? Dia tidak kuat mendengar semua ucapan sengit Sehun. Luhan memang mengaku kalau dia bersalah. Dia datang terlambat, dan tidak dengan teman-teman se-regunya. Tapi entah kenapa, Luhan merasa kesalahannya tidak sebesar itu sampai harus dipojokan seperti ini.

"JANGAN NUNDUK! INI SENIOR KAMU YANG LAGI NGOMONG! HARGAIN DIKIT!"

Luhan kembali berjengit kaget. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan bentakan Sehun. _Sampai kapan pun mungkin tidak akan terbiasa_. Luhan akhirnya mendongak, membalas pandangan Sehun dengan sendu. Luhan tidak melihat ekspresi bersalah, menyesal, atau kasihan di mata Sehun. Seniornya itu benar-benar memandangnya dengan sengit, seolah-olah Luhan adalah musuh terbesarnya. Rahangnya bahkan mengeras, menandakan betapa kesalnya seniornya itu pada dirinya.

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang! pokoknya gak boleh!

"Maaf, Kak." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Pinru, maju ke sini!"

Hanbin yang sejak tadi memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan bersalah sedikit kaget ketika dia dipanggil oleh Sehun. Dia balik kanan, meninggalkan barisan, lalu berdiri tepat di sebelah Luhan yang terlihat menyedihkan itu.

"Ini anak buah kamu?" mulai Sehun seraya menunjuk Luhan.

"Siap iya, Kak!" Hanbin menjawab lugas.

"Kenapa dia bisa dateng sendirian?"

Hanbin terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab.

"KENAPA DIA BISA DATENG SENDIRIAN?! JAWAB, JANGAN DIEM AJA, TOLOL!"

Suasana hutan yang hening semakin terasa mencekam setelah bentakan Sehun terdengar, bahkan bergema. Senior lain juga tampaknya menikmati sekali saat-saat seperti ini. Berbeda dari anak-anak regu Hanbin yang sudah ketar-ketir ketakutan di posisi mereka. Sehun bicara biasa saja udah seram, apalagi bentak-bentak kayak gini. Gemetarlah mereka semua.

"Saya gak tau, Kak.." Hanbin menjawab lemah.

Sehun mendekat, berhadapan dengan Hanbin dengan sorot mata sengit. "Pinru macem apa sih? Goblok banget. Ada anak buahnya nyasar malah gak tau. Ngapain aja? Mojok? Cipokan? _Ngewe_? IYA?!"

"Siap tidak, Kak!" suara Hanbin mulai gemetar. Luhan melirik anak itu lewat ekor matanya. Dia merasa kasihan dengan cowok yang biasanya bertingkah konyol itu. Ini bukan salah Hanbin.., ini sepenuhnya salah Luhan.

Napas Luhan sedikit memburu, dia marah sekali saat ini dengan Sehun.

"Salah siapa kalo udah kayak gini?"

"Siap, salah saya, Kak!"

Luhan kali ini menengok ke arah Hanbin, dia berbisik _'Bukan salah kamu, Bin!'_ ketika Hanbin juga tak sengaja menengok ke arahnya. Hanbin hanya tersenyum kecil seraya berkata _'Gak apa-apa.'_ tanpa suara.

"Siap dihukum kalo gitu, ya?" desis Sehun.

 _ **PLAK!**_

Luhan melotot saat Sehun menampar pipi Hanbin dengan keras. Bukan hanya Luhan, teman-teman se-regunya juga sudah melotot terkejut. Bahkan Pinru Garuda II itu sedikit limbung akibat tamparan Sehun, tapi dia buru-buru berdiri tegap lagi, seolah-olah baru saja tidak terkena tamparan. Hanbin memang anak yang cukup kuat, jadi dia tidak gampang goyah.

Luhan semakin merasa bersalah pada Hanbin. Pasti sakit sekali tamparan yang diberikan Sehun. Suaranya sangat nyaring gitu, kok. Melihatnya saja Luhan sudah ngeri.

"Anak buah kamu juga salah. Tampar dia!" kata Sehun.

Hanbin memandang Sehun dengan kaget, "S-saya, Kak?" tanyanya, gagap.

"Iya. Dia 'kan yang bikin kamu dapet tamparan dari saya? Sebagai Pinru kamu harus tegas, dia juga salah. Tampar dia sekarang." Sehun berujar enteng.

"Gak bisa, Kak." Hanbin menunduk dalam-dalam. Mana bisa dia menampar Luhan? Walaupun Luhan ceroboh, suka protes, dan suka membuatnya kesal, Hanbin tidak tega jika harus melayangkan tamparannya pada teman se-regunya itu.

Pos ini benar-benar menguji mentalnya.

"Kenapa gak bisa? Suka sama dia?"

Hanbin menggeleng cepat. Sedikitnya dia tau jika Luhan dekat dengan senior di depannya ini, bisa mampus dia kalau bilang dia menyukai Luhan.

"Iya? Suka kamu sama dia?" tangan Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan.

"Siap tidak, Kak!" Hanbin kali menjawab dengan tegas.

"Yaudah tampar sekarang!"

"…maaf, kak. Saya gak bisa..,"

"Pinru gak becus." Sehun berdesis tajam. Membuat Hanbin menunduk.

Luhan merasakan tangannya berkeringat ketika Sehun berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sukar ditebak. Sehun menatapnya lama. Luhan tidak tahu apa arti tatapan itu, yang jelas saat ini dia merasa dadanya semakin sakit. Rasanya sesak sekali. Segala bentakan kasar, hinaan dan makian Sehun mengiang jelas di telinganya. Luhan tahu, Sehun harus professional. Dia itu senior di sini, dan Luhan hanya adik kelasnya.., dia **bukan siapa-siapa**. Seharusnya perlakuan Sehun ini tidak menyakiti hatinya.

 _ **PLAKK!**_

Luhan memejamkan matanya—membuat air mata yang sejak tadi membendung di pelupuk matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Rasa panas menjalari kulit pipinya, lalu berubah menjadi rasa nyeri dalam detik berikutnya. Luhan bisa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya tercekat, bahkan ada yang memekik tidak percaya.

Luhan juga tidak percaya…

Tidak mau percaya kalau Sehun baru saja menamparnya dengan keras. Tamparan yang sama seperti yang Hanbin dapatkan tadi.

Luhan membuka matanya, mendapati Sehun masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan terluka. Itu baru _Mas Sehun-nya_. Mas Sehun yang kemarin selalu mau dibuat susah olehnya, Mas Sehun yang selalu mengantarnya pulang, Mas Sehun yang semalam duduk di sampingnya dengan senyuman tulus… Mas Sehun yang menciumnya dan mengatakan kalau dia menyayangi Luhan.

 _Jadi.., yang semalam itu apa?_

Apa Sehun hanya main-main?

Luhan tidak tahu. Sehun sulit ditebak. Kadang dia sedekat nadi, tapi kadang terasa amat jauh untuk dijangkau.

Rasa sakit di wajah Luhan tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Luhan belum pernah merasa sesakit ini. Benar-benar nyeri, seperti dicubit dengan keras—atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Terlalu kelu lidahnya.

Luhan menunggu-nunggu apa yang dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya, tapi seniornya itu malah memejamkan matanya sesaat —tampak lelah dan frustrasi di saat yang bersamaan— lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Luhan.

"SQUAT JUMP 100 KALI KALIAN SEMUA! PUSH-UP ABIS ITU!"

Luhan merasakan tangannya digenggam, dia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Hanbin yang tersenyum sedih seolah mengatakan _'Gak apa-apa Luhan. Ada aku sama yang lain di sini.'_

Bukannya merasa kuat, air mata Luhan justru kian mengalir.

Dia mau pergi dari sini..

—dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengan Mas Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

kesel ngga? wkwk. Setelah gak update ini berabad-abad, tapi sekalinya update malah begini. HAMPURA GAES HAMPURA WKWKWKW. Tadinya mau gue lanjutin, tapi kayaknya lebih greget tbc di sini hahaha /digebuk rame-rame/

Tenang, tenang, nanti gue usahain next chapter secepatnya.

Btw, ini gue flashback banget gila. KANGEN KEMPIIIINGGG BUHUHU. Sebagian dari cerita di atas kejadian nyata. Dan kejadian di jurit malam dan pos enam juga beneran ada, tapi lebih ekstrem dan sadis. Itu mah Luhan gak ada apa-apanya. Gak tega gue nyiksa Luhan wkwk.

Ada yang pernah kemping di cibubur? Tau bangunan kosong yang ditemuin Luhan ngga? itu beneran ada bangunannya lho. gue sama temen-temen pernah nekat masuk, dan emang serem banget tempatnya. Eh pas malemnya, temen-temen pada kesurupan setan situ haha. Yah, flashback lagi deh gue. Udah ah.

BTW LAGIIIII, kok gue suka Hanbin x Luhan yaaa? Kayaknya cocok bapak pinru sama kijang yg suka nyasar ini :D /dicolok sehun/

Udah ah, bacot banget ini.

See you soon ya gaesssss! Buat yg setia nungguin FF ini dan kasih review, fav dan follow _, I_ _woof yuuuu_ pokoknya mah! /cipok cipok/


	11. Sebenarnya Kita Ini Apa?

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11 : Sebenarnya Kita Ini Apa?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Goyang senggol goyang senggol.., duh asiknyaa~ goyang senggol goyang sengg—"

"Het, jangan senggol-senggol kenapa, Baek! Lagian ini senam poco-poco, bukan goyang senggol!"

"Yeee, terserah siapa?! Mau poco-poco kek, goyang senggol kek, goyang dumang—yang penting asik buat joget. Sana minggir kamu, Jongdae!"

"…Lah, malah dia yang marah?"

Luhan tertawa kecil di tempatnya melihat teman-temannya sedang asik senam pagi yang dipimpin oleh Pembina OSIS mereka. Di barisan paling belakang, ada teman-teman seregunya dan regu Mingyu yang asyik berjoget, tidak serirama dengan intruksi Pembina OSIS. Paling rusuh mereka, senggol sana-sini berasa lagi ada di konsernya Via Vallen, bikin anak-anak lain gondok.

Luhan sendiri gak ikutan senam. Tadi baru beberapa menit pemanasan, badannya udah gak bisa diajak kompromi. Lemas banget dia. Badannya memang sedang tidak enak sejak semalam, masuk angin kayaknya. Tadinya, dia gak mau bangun dan mendekam di tenda saja, tapi Baekhyun menarik-nariknya untuk keluar. Alhasil, dia cuma jadi penonton di ujung lapangan sendirian—dengan Mamang-mamang penjual minuman dan pop-mie sih, sebenarnya. Luhan tidak mau bilang ke teman-temannya kalau saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar tidak enak, nanti yang ada dia merepotkan. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo—dua anak itu pasti rempong dan cerewet sekali nanti. Yang ada Luhan bukan malah sembuh, malah tambah pusing nanti.

Kasihan juga sama teman-temannya.., semalam mereka semua dihukum habis-habisan di pos MenFis. Lari jongkok, push-up, pull-up, squat jump, guling-guling di jalanan—dapat tamparan pula semuanya. Sama rata semua hukumannya, katanya biar meningkatkan solidaritas. Benar-benar seperti di Militer. Dan Luhan tidak mau merepotkan mereka dengan mengadu kalau dirinya ini lagi sakit.

"Han, ayo ikutan!"

Hanbin dan Junhoe menghampirinya dengan celana olahraga sekolah mereka serta kaus hitam pendek. Siap ikut senam.

Oh ya, setelah selesai mencari pos, Hanbin baru bercerita jika dia meninggalkan Luhan ketika jurit malam itu ada alasannya. Bukannya dia lupa atau tega pada Luhan, itu karena saat yang lain sudah selesai mencari kacu masing-masing, Hanbin mengabsen anggota regunya satu per-satu untuk mengeceknya agar tidak ada ada yang hilang, dan ada Luhan di sana. Hanbin yakin sekali itu Luhan, walau dia hanya menunduk dan tidak berbicara apa-apa (Hanbin kira Luhan sedang ketakutan saat itu, makanya dia memaklumi). Tetapi ketika sampai di pos enam tiba-tiba Luhan raib. Menghilang begitu saja. Hanbin merinding bukan main. Apalagi ketika dia melihat Luhan yang 'asli' datang ke pos enam bersama Kris. Makin merinding lah dia. _Jadi siapa tadi itu yang berjalan paling belakang dan dia anggap Luhan?_ hiih, Hanbin tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Horror!

Makanya, dia merasa bersalah pada Luhan karena telah meninggalkan anak itu—walau secara teknis, dia tidak sengaja.

Luhan menggeleng dan menjawab ajakan Hanbin, "Nggak, ah. Mager."

Hanbin berdecak kesal, berusaha menarik Luhan, tapi anak itu segera menghindar dengan gesit.

"Dibilang gak mauuuuuu!" seru Luhan.

"Nih anak," decak Hanbin, kesal. "Diajak olahraga aja susah banget. Liat tuh badan kamu! Mungil banget kayak anak cewek, gak ada ototnya sama sekali. Ayo senam, biar ada bentuknya itu badan!"

Luhan merengut kesal, "Bodo amat!" —dan menendang Hanbin setelah itu.

"Udah biarin aja, sih, Bin. Capek kali si Luhan." Junhoe baru membuka suaranya. Malas juga dia menyimak perdebatan tidak penting antara Hanbin dan Luhan. "Pake nih! Aku tau kamu kedinginan."

Luhan menerima _hoodie_ yang diberikan Junhoe kepadanya dengan senang hati, lalu segera memakainya. "Makasih, Juneeeee. Pengertian banget, sih. Hehe." cengirnya, lucu.

Junhoe tersenyum kecil seraya mengacak rambut Luhan. "Sama-sama, manis." balasnya.

Hanbin batuk-batuk, sengaja.

"Mau aku temenin nggak di sini?" tawar Junhoe.

Luhan baru ingin menjawab iya, tapi Hanbin segera menyela cepat, "Nggak. Nggak ada! Lo ikut gue olahraga, Jun! Ayo!"

Luhan mendesis sebal, sementara Junhoe hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik oleh Hanbin untuk menuju anak-anak yang sedang melakukan senam. Luhan sendirian lagi, _deh_ , jadinya.

Cowok bermata rusa itu mengeratkan _hoodie_ berwarna _navy_ yang kebesaran di tubuhnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya kembali kedinginan. _Hoodie_ punya Junhoe nyaman banget dipakainya. Hangat. Punya Luhan dipinjem sama Baekhyun sih tadi, makanya dia setuju-setuju saja saat Junhoe meminjamkan _hoodie_ kepadanya.

"Mang, mau _Milo_ anget satu, ya!" pesan Luhan pada Mamang-mamang penjual yang sejak tadi menemaninya itu.

"Siap, dek!"

Luhan bersenandung kecil seraya mencabuti rumput di bawahnya dengan iseng, selagi menunggu Milo-nya tiba. Lalu, mendadak dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mang, _Good Day_ moca-nya satu!"

"Siap, dek!"

Luhan menoleh pelan-pelan ke orang di sebelahnya, berharap bahwa pendengarannya salah, dan bukan _orang itu_ yang datang. Karena sejujurnya, Luhan belum atau mungkin tidak akan siap bertemu dengan _orang itu_ lagi.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Luhan. Orang yang dihindarinya justru sekarang duduk di sebelahnya. Sama-sama _ndeprok_ di atas rumput lapangan yang berembun.

Itu Mas Sehun—ah, bukan, Kak Sehun, lebih tepatnya.

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggeser duduknya saja agar lebih jauh. Dia tahu jika saat ini seniornya itu sedang memandanginya, tapi Luhan tidak mau repot-repot membalas pandangannya atau menyapanya. Kejadian semalam masih membuatnya takut.

Takut kalau dia berharap lebih lagi pada Sehun.

Luhan ingin menjaga jarak. Dia sadar kalau hubungannya dan Sehun hanya sebatas senior-junior. Tidak lebih. Sehun yang membangun dinding pembatas itu.., dan Luhan harus tahu diri agar tidak merobohkan dinding itu.

"Luhan..,"

"Mang, kok lama banget sih _Milo_ punya aku?" Luhan pura-pura tidak dengar panggilan Sehun, dia malah berteriak-teriak protes pada Si Mamang penjual minuman. Si Mamang mendumel ' _Sabar atuh, dek. baru aja dibuka ini bungkusnya._ ' yang tidak ditanggapi Luhan lebih jauh.

"Lu, _please_ ," kali ini Sehun mendekat dan bahkan meraih tangannya.

Luhan buru-buru menjauhkan tangannya yang sempat disentuh oleh Sehun itu. Dia buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya, hendak pergi dari sana, tapi Sehun meraih tangannya dengan gesit.

 _Luhan belum siap bersitatap dengan Sehun, tolong.._

"Luhan, badan kamu panas. Kamu sakit?" tanya Sehun. Luhan bisa melihat tatapan khawatir dari seniornya itu, tapi dia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, lalu menggeleng. Berusaha tidak peduli pada tatapan yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

Sehun terlihat menghela napasnya cukup dalam. Tangannya kini sudah beralih menjadi menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, bahkan sedikit meremasnya dengan lembut. Luhan yang diam seperti ini yang dia takutkan. Luhan yang tidak mau berbicara lagi dengannya, bahkan tidak mau memandang wajahnya sedikit pun.

"Luhan..," nada Sehun terdengar sangat putus asa, suaranya serak, mungkin akibat semalam terlalu banyak membentak anak-anak. "Aku gak tau harus gimana."

Luhan kali ini memberanikan diri untuk melirik Sehun—hanya meliriknya lewat ekor matanya. Dan dia baru sadar jika wajah seniornya itu yang selalu terlihat segar dan cerah, kali ini sangat berantakan. Kantung matanya menghitam, menandakan jika dia kurang tidur. Sorot matanya terlihat benar-benar putus asa… ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Sehun se-menyedihkan ini.

Luhan menahan diri untuk tidak merasa khawatir atau kasihan. Dia tidak boleh goyah sedikit pun. Luhan harus memertahakankan rasa ketidak-peduliannya.

"Kak, aku mau balik ke tenda." Luhan akhirnya membuka suara. Dia sadar jika nada bicaranya terlampau dingin. Masa bodoh. Luhan tidak mau peduli—atau berusaha tidak peduli.

"Mas, bukan Kak." tekan Sehun. Otoriter, seperti biasa.

Luhan kali ini memberanikan diri memandang Sehun, lalu berujar dengan senyuman getir, "Aku cuma adek kelas. Gak pantes manggil Mas. Kesannya sok akrab." dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun, tapi tidak bisa.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat mendengar ucapan ketus Luhan. Dia benar-benar _berantakan_.

"Maaf,"

Luhan menunduk, memandangi kaki-kaki telanjangnya yang bersatu dengan rumput basah karena embun. Mendadak pertahanannya goyah hanya dengan mendengar kata _Maaf_ dari bibir Sehun. Dia tidak sekuat itu. Apalagi dengan Sehun yang terlihat begitu putus asa di depannya. Luhan benci dirinya yang seperti ini, yang kembali mengharapkan Sehun untuk merobohkan dinding pembatas antara senior-junior dengan dirinya.

Luhan tau.., dia sudah _jatuh_ terlalu dalam. Bahkan sebelum Sehun mengucapkan kata maaf, dia sudah memaafkannya. Rasa sayangnya mungkin jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa kecewanya semalam. Katakanlah Luhan bodoh, tapi… memangnya cinta perlu pakai otak? Bahkan orang yang jenius sekali pun mendadak jadi dungu ketika merasakan cinta.

Dan _sekali lagi_ , Luhan tidak tahu.., kapan rasa sukanya berevolusi menjadi rasa cinta seperti ini.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, Luhan. Tolong jangan kayak gini.., _please_ , Lu." itu suara paling putus asa yang pernah Luhan dengar dalam hidupnya.

"Kamu tau sendiri, aku ini seksi kedisiplinan di sini. Aku gak bisa nolak saat aku ditunjuk jadi penjaga pos MenFis. Itu artinya Pembina udah ngasih aku amanat untuk menjalankan tugas aku sebaik mungkin. Kamu berhak marah, berhak kecewa.., aku ngertiin. Tapi tolong jangan diemin aku kayak gini. Aku tersiksa, Lu.."

Luhan masih diam, mendengarkan. Dia membiarkan Sehun mengatakan semuanya. Luhan tau dia egois dan kekanakan.., seharusnya dia mengerti jika perlakuan kasar Sehun semalam hanyalah bagian dari tugasnya saja. Tapi, entah kenapa, Luhan tidak bisa menerima itu. Rasanya sakit sekali. Bukan hanya karena tamparan yang diberikan Sehun, tapi semua ucapan sengit dan bentakannya.., seolah-olah Sehun memang membencinya.

"Aku kesiksa banget harus ngebentak dan… bahkan nampar orang yang aku sayang..,"

Luhan mendongak, membalas pandangan Sehun. Dia menemukan ketulusan dan keputus-asaan di mata seniornya itu. Mendadak harapan itu kembali muncul. Harapan yang sempat Luhan buang jauh-jauh semalam.

"Bukan cuma kamu, aku bahkan gak bisa maafin diri aku sendiri, Lu."

Bibir Luhan masih tertutup, bungkam. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa dan bagaimana. Dia tahu jika Sehun tidak sedang membual atau hanya mengambil hatinya saja saat ini, Sehun terlihat benar-benar jujur ketika mengatakan semuanya.

"Mau 'kan maafin aku? Kita kayak biasanya, ya?" Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memohon.

"Dek, ini _Milo_ sama _Good Day_ -nya?"

Sehun melirik Mamang penjual minuman dengan pandangan datarnya, "Bisa ntar aja gak, Mang?"

Mamang penjual minuman yang ngerti situasi—serta takut karena pandangan Sehun—perlahan-lahan mundur.

"Kak—"

"Mas, Luhan.., panggil aku kayak biasanya. Tolong?"

Luhan menarik napasnya, dia memandangi tangannya yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Sehun, lalu berujar pelan, "Sebelum Mas Sehun minta maaf, aku bahkan udah maafin Mas. Akunya aja yang cengeng dan kekanakan.., aku berhak kok dapet perlakuan kayak semalam, karena aku emang salah—"

"Sshh, kamu gak salah. Sama sekali nggak." Sehun menyela ucapan Luhan dengan cepat. "Aku yang salah. Aku yang keterlaluan. Aku yang lepas kendali."

Lalu Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan yang semalam sempat dia tampar dengan keras itu. Dia mengelusnya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Sorot matanya kali ini jauh lebih sedih dan putus asa, seolah dia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang amat besar dan tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Maaf udah nampar kamu, Lu.." bisiknya, parau.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya, tapi Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya membuat Luhan bungkam lagi.

Hangat…, bahkan lebih hangat dari _hoodie_ punya Junhoe yang sedang Luhan kenakan sekarang.

"Maaf udah bentak-bentak kamu.." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sempit Luhan.

Dan seniornya itu berbisik sekali lagi, "Maaf udah kasar sama kamu. Maaf untuk semuanya, Luhan.., aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah sampai gak tau harus gimana lagi."

Tidak butuh banyak waktu bagi Luhan untuk membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia meletakan satu tangannya di punggung lebar Sehun, dan satu tangannya yang lain mengelus rambut Sehun dengan pelan. Dia merasakan rasa nyaman dan hangat menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, membuat Luhan merasakan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Luhan mungkin egois karena sempat berpikir untuk menjauhi Sehun karena perlakuannya semalam, tapi dia tidak bisa membenci seniornya itu. Dalam mimpi pun dia tidak akan bisa.

Sakit hati tidak lantas membuatnya membenci lelaki yang beberapa bulan ini terus mengisi pikiran— _dan hatinya_ —itu.

"Aku udah maafin Mas Sehun..,"

Dan setelah itu mata Luhan menggelap.

Tubuhnya _drop_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ck_ , tuh 'kan! Kamu sakit."

Sehun menyibak poni rambut Luhan dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jarinya, lalu mengelus dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dengan khawatir. Anak itu tadi sempat limbung, nyaris pingsan, tapi untungnya Luhan bisa bertahan dengan menumpukan seluruh badannya pada Sehun agar kesadarannya pulih kembali. Sehun jelas sangat panik dan buru-buru membawa Luhan ke tendanya. Untungnya, tidak ada anak-anak yang melihat itu. Jika ada, mungkin Sehun dikira telah menyiksa Luhan lagi. Gosip bahwa semalam Sehun sempat 'menyiksa' Luhan saja sudah menyebar ke seluruh telinga anak-anak, membuat beberapa anak-anak yang dekat dengan Luhan tidak terima—tapi mana berani mereka protes ke Sehun.

Luhan saja yang notabene dekat dengan Sehun bisa kena tamparan, apalagi mereka. —begitulah kira-kira pemikiran para peserta kemah.

"Aku gak apa-apa, Mas Sehun." Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Yang kayak gini kamu bilang gak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun, dingin.

Luhan terdiam mendengar nada dingin tak bersahabat itu lagi. Anak itu mengeratkan _hoodie_ yang dikenakannya, membuat tubuhnya semakin tenggelam dalam _hoodie_ kebesaran itu. Sehun mengembuskan napasnya, merasa kembali bersalah karena nada bicaranya yang dingin. Dia hanya terlalu khawatir pada Luhan.

"Kalo kamu sakit, bilang, Luhan. Jangan diem aja. Kamu tanggung jawab aku di sini." nada bicara Sehun melunak. Dia mengangkat sedikit kepala Luhan, lalu menaruh satu tas untuk menjadi bantalan anak itu. "Maaf, keras. Gak ada bantal di sini."

Luhan masih sempat tersenyum lucu, "Gak apa-apa, Mas."

"Yih.., gak apa-apa, gak apa-apa terus." Sehun mendengus sambil mencubit hidung Luhan. Anak itu sedang sakit tapi sempat-sempatnya tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dahinya berkeringat, tapi Luhan sempat menggigil dan mengeluh dingin tadi. Dia pasti demam.

"Ke dokter, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng keras, "Gak mau."

"Luhan..," Sehun berusaha menjaga nadanya agar tidak terdengar geram.

"Aku gak mau, Mas! Ini palingan cuma masuk angin biasa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Jangan disepelein, Luhan. Kamu udah pucet banget." kali ini Sehun bicara sedikit keras. "Ada klinik kok di sini, ya agak jauh, sih. Tapi nanti aku bisa pinjem motor Pak Jinki."

Luhan merengut, "Gak mau, ah! Nanti kalo ke dokter, aku gak bisa ikut pos _games._. aku mau di sini aja. _Please,_ Mas? Aku beneran gak apa-apa, kok! Tinggal tidur aja sebentar nanti juga baikan."

Sehun mendesah kasar, cukup frustrasi menghadapi Luhan yang sama keras kepala sepertinya. "Keadaan kamu lagi kayak gini, masih aja mikirin ikut _games_? Jangan kepala batu banget, kenapa sih?!"

"Kepala aku bukan batu. Tuh! gak keras 'kan?" dumel Luhan sambil pegang-pegang kepalanya sendiri.

Sehun menahan keinginannya agar tidak mengusir Luhan dari tendanya sekarang juga. Untung Sehun sayang pada anak itu. Lagipula, dia baru saja berbaikan dengan Luhan, tidak lucu kalau mereka bertengkar hanya karena masalah ini.

"Yaudah, aku ambilin obat dulu, ya?" Akhirnya, Sehun mengalah.

Luhan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh!" Sehun yang hendak keluar dari tenda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Luhan, seperti ingat sesuatu. "Buka itu _hoodie_ yang kamu pake!" suruhnya.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Luhan, polos.

"Itu punya si aspal 'kan?" Sehun balas bertanya, kali ini cukup sinis. "Pake punya aku aja. Nih,"

"Lah, emang kenapa, sih?"

"Buka nggak?"

"Ish, iya, iya!"

Sehun mendengus kecil melihat Luhan yang membuka _hoodie_ -nya seraya menggerutu. Sehun tahu itu punya Junhoe, karena dia sempat memergoki anak itu memberikan _hoodie_ -nya pada Luhan tadi. Sok perhatian banget, padahal Sehun tau anak itu cuma modus. Panas dia liatnya, apalagi melihat Luhan yang tersenyum lebar pada Junhoe tadi. _Cih_.

Sehun membuka jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya, lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh Luhan. Jaketnya juga kebesaran di tubuh anak itu, bahkan tangannya tenggelam. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak menarik pipi Luhan karena gemas. Kecil banget tubuh anak itu, 'kan jadi gemes.

Setelah itu, Sehun pergi keluar dari tendanya. Anak-anak yang lain sedang sibuk senam di tengah lapangan, sementara teman-teman se-panitianya sedang malas-malasan di samping aula menikmati _free time_ mereka, kebanyakan mereka memilih tidur di atas karpet sederhana yang sudah mereka gelar di atas rumput itu. Sehun juga mau ikutan sebenarnya, karena matanya ngantuk parah, semalaman tidak tidur, tapi Luhan lebih penting saat ini.

"Jess!" Sehun memanggil Jessica yang tidak sengaja lewat di depannya seraya membawa gayung berisi sabun dan kawan-kawannya. Perempuan itu habis mandi sepertinya.

"Kenapa, Hun?"

"Minta obat. _Paracetamol_ , minyak kayu putih, roti sama air mineralnya sekalian."

Jessica mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa yang sakit?"

"Luhan."

"Ciaaaaaaa!" Jessica berseru seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun dengan cengiran menggodanya.

Sehun memandang perempuan itu dengan aneh. Ini yang katanya cewek terjudes dan terdingin di sekolah? Eh, tapi, Jessica memang seperti ini sih kelakuan aslinya kalau sudah bersama teman-teman OSIS-nya. Anak-anak sekolah yang kebanyakan penggemarnya tidak ada yang tau. Kalau tau mungkin berpikir ulang lagi untuk menyematkan kategori _most wanted_ _girl_ untuk Jessica.

"Makanya anak orang semalem jangan dibentak-bentak, dikasarin. Nah, sekarang sakit 'kan? Kelimpungan-kelimpungan deh lo. Rasain tuh!" malah ngomel sekarang si Jessica.

"Apasih? Udah sana lo, ah. Cepet ambil obatnya!"

"Iya, iya. Galak banget. Heran gue sama Luhan, mau aja sama orang kayak lo."

"Cepetan, nggak?" geram Sehun.

"Iya, Sehun. Astaga..,"

Lalu perempuan itu berjalan ke dalam aula seraya menggerutu.

"Ciaaaaa, yang khawatir gebetannya sakit."

Sehun menengok ke sumber suara yang barusan menggodanya. Dia mendapati Dongho sedang ngopi-ngopi santai bersama Wonho dan Jooheon. Di sebelah mereka bertiga ada Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan jaket sebagai selimut mereka. Capek banget kelihatannya.

"Luhan sawan tuh, Hun, lo kasarin semalem." kata Wonho.

"Ambigu banget anjir kata-kata lo, bang." sahut Jooheon. Dia anak kelas sebelas, sepupunya Wonho yang sering nongkrong bareng anak-anak OSIS.

"Lo aja yang kotor otaknya, Joo!"

"Ya abisnya lo ngomong gitu, gue kan jadi mikir yang engga-engga."

"Susah emang ngomong sama bocah yang otaknya ketutup sampul dvd porno."

Sehun mendengus melihat ketiga temannya itu malah berdebat, "Gak penting banget sih." dumelnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hun, lo emang keterlaluan banget semalem." ujar Dongho. Itu adalah kalimat kesekian kalinya yang Sehun dapatkan hari ini dari orang-orang.

Sehun sadar diri, kok. Dia memang sangat keterlaluan semalam. Dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat regu Hanbin datang tanpa Luhan. Dia panik dan khawatir luar biasa. Luhan tersesat di hutan sendirian—apa yang lebih buruk dari itu? Sehun ingin mencarinya, tapi semalam posisinya adalah ketua pos, jadi dia tidak boleh meninggalkan pos barang sedetik pun. Bagi Sehun, tugas yang diberikan Pembina adalah prioritasnya.

Tapi, nyatanya, dia menyesali itu.

Dia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya ketika melihat Luhan datang bersama dengan Kris, Pembina-nya. Sehun marah, tentu saja. Tapi, dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa tidak becus menjaga Luhan. Dia merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna. Dan akhirnya, ada orang lain yang lebih dulu merebut posisinya. Sehun tidak suka Luhan bersama dengan orang lain. Dia egois, serakah, dan posessif. Sehun sadar benar akan sifat buruknya itu.

Lagipula, sebelum dia menampar Luhan, dia lebih dulu dapat tamparan—bahkan jauh lebih keras dan kasar. Dari Kris, tentunya. _FYI_ , sebelum menjaga pos, para penjaga lebih dulu di evaluasi dan diuji mental serta fisiknya oleh para Pembina. Itu hal yang lumrah terjadi, dan tamparan dari para Pembina bukan lagi hal yang mengejutkan.

Termasuk Sehun. Dia sudah kenyang dapat tamparan dari dulu, di Pramuka maupun Paskibra—bahkan di rumahnya sendiri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi anak Pramuka dan menjadi anak kebanggaannya Kris, dia membantah Pembina-nya itu. Saat _briefing,_ Sehun sempat cekcok dengan Kris, bahkan nyaris adu jotos. Sehun berbeda pendapat dengan Kris. Dia tidak setuju dengan adanya pos MenFis, karena kemah kali ini hanya kemah untuk penyambutan anak-anak baru, bukan LDKS, pelantikan OSIS, kenaikan pangkat atau diklat bantara yang mesti ada uji mental dan fisik.

Tapi Kris keras kepala. Dia bilang, anak-anak baru juga harus tahu pahitnya Pramuka itu bagaimana. Mereka tidak boleh hanya tau yang senang-senangnya saja. Justru, tunas baru yang harus diuji mental dan fisiknya agar ke depannya mereka terbiasa dan paham bahwa Pramuka bukan untuk main-main saja. Di sini mereka dididik untuk disiplin dan menjadi anak yang kuat, bukan bermental tempe yang hanya tau menghabiskan waktu dengan hal yang tak berguna saja.

Sehun jelas kalah, atau lebih tepatnya mengalah. Dia yakin Kris tau apa yang terbaik untuk tunas-tunas baru mereka. Tapi kekalahannya itu justru berujung pada dirinya yang menyakiti orang yang sedang dia sayangi…, Luhan. Sehun menyesal bukan main, bahkan hingga detik ini dia masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi, Luhan udah maafin lo belum?" pertanyaan Dongho mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Udah."

Wonho berdecak kagum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Gila. Salut gue sama Luhan. Ditabok gebetan sendiri langsung nge-maafin dengan gampang banget. Kalo gue jadi dia, udah gue bales. Tabok pake beton."

"Kayak tega aja lo bales nabok pacar lo sendiri," celetuk Jooheon.

"Ya artinya Luhan punya pemikiran dewasa, dia pasti paham kalo Sehun semalem lagi jalanin tugasnya sebagai ketua pos MenFis. Emangnya elo Won.., ditinggal Hyungwon buat latgab di sekolah lain aja ngambek. Bocah!" ejek Dongho.

"Yeu, lo gak tau aja anak Paskib gimana kalo lagi Latgab. Pasti ada aja yang saling lirik dan saling tukar nomer WA!" protes Wonho. Cowok itu memang punya pacar anak Paskibra, makanya terkadang sering cekcok. Anak Pramuka pacaran sama anak Paskib? Ckck, jangan harap bakal adem-adem aja.

"Halah. Lo emang lebay, Won." sahut Sehun.

"Duh, semalem siapa ya yang langsung panas liat Luhan dianter sama Kak Kris? Sampe hampir ngamuk-ngamuk. Lebay banget tuh orang."

"Brengsek lo!"

Wonho ketawa kenceng liat Sehun marah-marah, Dongho sama Jooheon juga ikut-ikutan ketawa.

"Hun, nih obatnya. Roti sama air mineralnya juga ada di dalem." Jessica mendadak datang dengan kresek putih pekat di tangannya.

Sehun mengambil itu dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih —salah satu hal langka yang keluar dari bibir pedasnya— . " _Thanks_ , Jess."

Jessica tertegun sebentar, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Yaudah sana! Suruh istirahat aja Luhannya, jangan diajak mojok lho ya! Kasian. Kalo nanti tuh anak makin parah sakitnya, lo yang gue salahin duluan."

"Iya, berisik lo, ah!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kok lama?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis ketika masuk ke dalam tendanya sudah disambut dengan rengekan Luhan. _Ah, Luhan-nya sudah balik lagi seperti semula_. Sehun bersyukur. Tidak tahu lagi dia mau bagaimana jika Luhan mendiamkannya lama-lama. Baru beberapa jam dicuekin Luhan saja dia sudah uring-uringan parah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun seraya duduk di sebelah Luhan, "Kangen, ya?"

Luhan memasang wajah risihnya, membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Ini, dimakan dulu rotinya. Abis itu minum obatnya." Sehun membuka kantung plastik di tangannya. Membuka bungkus roti yang berukuran besar itu lalu memberikannya pada Luhan. "Kamu belum sarapan, 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng, lalu memakan rotinya.

"Kan banyak tukang makanan di depan, kalo nggak minta aja ke panitia, 'kan di panitia banyak makanan. Kebiasaan kamu, tuh. Kalo nggak diingetin, suka nggak sarapan."

Luhan cemberut dengan pipi menggembung, penuh roti isi cokelat. "Cerewet!" ucapnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir seraya mengusap ujung bibir Luhan yang _belepotan_ coklat, "Bukan cerewet, tapi perhatian."

"Bukain," Luhan menyodorkan botol air mineral di tangannya ke Sehun. Dia kesusahan buka tutupnya, _btw_. Emang kayak gitu dia dari kecil, tantangan terbesarnya adalah buka tutup botol minuman yang masih baru.

Sehun mendengus geli, lalu membuka tutup botol itu dengan gampang. "Gemesin banget, sih." gumamnya.

"Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" tanya Sehun, bingung.

"Mas Sehun tadi bilang apa?"

"Apa sih?"

"Ih, tadi Mas Sehun ngomong apaaa? Aku gak denger." Jangan lupakan kalau mulut Luhan masih sibuk mengunyah. Pipinya menggembung kayak tupai yang sedang makan. Lucu.

"Kepo banget, sih. Gak ada siaran ulang." balas Sehun, datar.

Luhan sukses merengut sambil menggerutu, "Dasar ngeselin."

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian meraih kepala Luhan untuk bersandar di bahu lebarnya. "Sini dulu, deh."

Luhan menurut, menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Sehun seraya melanjutkan acara makan rotinya. Dia merasakan tangan Sehun menjalar ke kepalanya, mengelus-elus rambutnya dengan lembut. Nyaman.., Luhan jadi ngantuk. Apalagi dengan posisi seperti ini, aroma parfume maskulin Sehun bisa Luhan hirup dengan jelas. Heran Luhan, Sehun 'kan sudah keluyuran kesana-kesini dan mengurus banyak kegiatan, tapi tetap saja tidak bau sedikit pun. Tidak seperti senior lain… dari jarak lima meter saja sudah kecium semerbak aroma 'belum mandi'-nya.

"Maafin aku, ya?"

"Mas, udah.. aku gak mau bahas itu lagi." sergah Luhan. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar merasa bersalah atas kejadian semalam, dia terus-terusan minta maaf sejak tadi.

"Tapi aku masih gak enak sama kamu, Lu." ucap Sehun.

"Kasih kucing aja kalo gak enak."

"Yih, malah becanda."

"Eheheh.., maaf, maaf."

Mendengar suara tertawa lucu Luhan, membuat Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pucuk kepala anak itu dengan gemas. Sehun bisa mendengar Luhan berhenti mengunyah, mungkin sedang terkejut dengan kecupannya barusan. Biarin aja 'lah.

"Ini yang aku takutin kalo kamu masuk Pramuka. Pramuka itu keras, Lu. Kamu bisa dapet perlakuan kayak semalem, bahkan lebih kasar dari itu. Aku gak mau kamu diperlakuin kasar sama orang lain." ujar Sehun.

"Hidup jauh lebih keras, Mas. Ibaratnya Pramuka itu cuma jembatan—"

"Udah, jangan mulai berfilosofi kamu!" Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan, dan anak itu meringis seketika, tapi kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Lagian, Mas Sehun apaan sih? Emang aku lemah banget, ya? Aku gak apa-apa, kok. Serius. Aku suka Pramuka. Masa aku terima yang seneng-senengnya aja, pas dapet yang pahit malah kabur? Lagian, ini juga buat pengalaman aku, Mas." celoteh Luhan.

"Tapi aku serius lho, Lu, Pramuka itu keras. Yang semalem itu gak ada apa-apanya. Belum lagi kalo diklat bantara sama LDKS. Bukan cuma senior yang nyiksa kamu, tapi TNI juga." Entahlah, Sehun hanya tidak rela dan tidak terima kalau Luhan akan mendapat perlakuan kasar nantinya ketika anak itu resmi jadi anak Pramuka. Dia tidak menganggap Luhan lemah, sama sekali enggak! Tapi.., siapa sih yang tega liat orang yang disayangi disiksa-siksa di depan mata sendiri?

"Terus… Mas Sehun mau gimana? Nyuruh aku keluar dari Pramuka, gitu?" tanya Luhan, seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

Sehun menghela napasnya, "Enggak juga, sih."

"Yaudah, santai aja sih, Mas. Mas aja masih hidup sampe sekarang padahal udah bertahun-tahun jadi anak Pramuka sama Paskib."

Luhan ternyata nyebelin kalau lagi sakit.

"Kalo lagi dikhawatirin sama yang lebih tua!" dengus Sehun.

Luhan cuma haha-hehe.

"Yaudah kamu minum obatnya sekarang, abis itu istirahat, ya?" Sehun kembali mengelus kepala Luhan dengan senyuman di wajah rupawannya.

"Mas Sehun mau kemana emangnya?" tanya Luhan, ketika melihat Sehun mengambil sebuah jaket lagi di tasnya—oh, dia bawa jaket dua? Luhan mendadak berpikiran buruk kalau seniornya itu pasti sudah persiapan bawa dua jaket, satu untuk dipakai sendiri, satu untuk… cewek lain?

Luhan memang selalu _nethink._ Maklumin aja.

"Aku mau tidur bareng yang lain. Ngantuk banget, mumpung lagi luang." ucap Sehun. Kantung matanya yang agak menghitam memang menjelaskan semua.

Luhan mendadak tidak enak hati melihat Sehun yang ingin tidur di luar, sementara dirinya tidur di tenda seniornya itu. "Nggak tidur di sini aja?" —tapi pertanyaannya itu malah menimbulkan kesalah-pahaman.

"Oh, jadi kamu mau aku temenin tidur?" Sehun tersenyum miring.

Wajah Luhan memerah seketika, dengan cepat kepalanya menggeleng, "Ih, enggak! Maksud aku bukan—"

"Oke. Aku temenin kamu di sini."

Luhan mendelik ketika Sehun berbaring di sebelahnya yang masih terduduk, lalu lelaki itu melingkarkan tangannya di perut Luhan, seperti mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"E-eh! Mas Sehun—!"

"La, la, la, aku senang sekali.., Doraem— _ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM_?!"

Luhan melotot kaget ketika tenda terbuka, dia buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari perutnya dan bergerak menjauh. Sementara Sehun berdecak geram melihat siapa yang baru saja yang membuka tendanya tanpa permisi. Jooheon.

"E-ehehehe.. sorry, bang. Kirain gak ada orang." Jooheon cengengesan canggung, matanya yang sipit sampai hilang karena cengirannya. Dia melirik-lirik Luhan yang sedang tertunduk malu. _Ih lucu!_ —batinnya, gak inget pacar di rumah.

"Ngapain lo?" tanya Sehun, judes.

"Disuruh Bang Jongin ngambil _powerbank_ di tasnya," habis itu Jooheon menggerutu kecil, "Siang-siang udah mau zina aja. Kan jadi pengen." —Si Sipit masih lirik-lirik ke Luhan terus.

"Tuh, cari!" Sehun melempar tas milik Jongin ke arah Jooheon, yang langsung ditangkap anak itu dengan refleks yang bagus.

"Yaudah, aku keluar dulu, ya? Kamu istirahat di sini." Sehun beralih ke Luhan. Mengacak pelan rambut anak itu sambil tersenyum. Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk, mungkin masih malu.

Jooheon mencuri-curi pandang ke dua orang itu.

"Kalo ngerasa badannya masih ga enak, panggil aku aja. Aku gak jauh kok dari sini."

"Iyaaa, Mas."

"Cepet sembuh yaa…, kesayangan aku."

"UHUKKKK!"

… _ **bukan**_.

Itu bukan Luhan yang batuk-batuk.

Tapi Jooheon.

Mendadak tenggorokannya gatal mendengar bicara seniornya yang garang itu berubah jadi selembut sutra dan semanis madu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Komando saya ambil alih, saudara Byun Baekhyun, siap gerak!"

"…hah?"

"Empat langkah ke depan, jalan!"

"E-eh, bentar. Apa-apaan, sih?!"

Itu Baekhyun, yang tadi lagi asyik foto-foto sama Kyungsoo di pinggir lapangan, sekarang sudah bergerak sesuai komando seperti robot. Walau mendumel dan bingung, dia tetap mengikuti intruksi pacarnya yang mendadak mengomando itu. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang menghindari pacarnya itu sejak kejadian di pos enam semalam, tapi Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendatanginya dengan wajah seriusnya.

'Kan Baekhyun jadi takut. Walau saat ini dia sedang ngambek, tapi kalau Chanyeol sudah memasang wajah seperti itu dia nurut juga.

"Hadap kanan, gerak!"

"K-kak, bentar dulu! Ini apaan maksudnya—"

"Dua langkah ke depan, jalan!" komando Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi tetap mengikuti perintah senior yang menjabat sebagai pacarnya itu. Dia mendelikkan mata sipitnya pada Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Dih, Baekhyun kesal. Dia tuh lagi ngambek, kenapa Chanyeol yang memasang muka judesnya? Malah melatihnya PBB mendadak gini lagi. Baekhyun sudah eneg sama baris-berbaris dari kemarin tau!

"Satu langkah ke depan, jalan!"

 _ **Tap!**_

Baekhyun sekarang ada di depan Chanyeol dengan jarak yang sangat tipis, bahkan ujung sandal _swallow_ kuning ngejreng-nya kini bersentuhan dengan sandal gunung milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak untuk menatap pacar tingginya itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh Chanyeol. Masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Eh, eh, nyampe juga pacar aku yang manis ini!"

Baekhyun nge _-blank_ mendadak. Ini Si Tiang Pancoran kenapa, sih? Tadi masang muka galak sambil komando-komando segala, sekarang malah meluk-meluk sambil berseru senang. Baekhyun jadi ngeri. Benar kali ya, kata Luhan, kalau Chanyeol itu punya kepribadian ganda?

"Dih, apa-apaan, sih?" Baekhyun berontak-rontak. "Jangan peluk-peluk! Malu!"

Iya, Baekhyun sadar kok saat ini dia dan Chanyeol jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Bahkan, beberapa staff guru masih ada di dekat lapangan, otomatis pasti melihat adegan sok mesra ini.

"Halah. Biasanya juga malu-maluin."

Baekhyun melotot mendengar celetukan Chanyeol, lalu mencubit pinggang lelaki itu sampai dia bisa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Awas! Jangan deket-deket aku!" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, lalu memandang lelaki-nya itu dengan sengit. "Aku gak mau dipeluk sama orang yang semalem bentak-bentak aku. Apa faedahnya coba bentak-bentak ke pacar sendiri? Dikira enak banget kali dipojokin sana-sini, dikata-katain, dibentak—"

"Tutup mulut, hap!"

"Hap!" bodohnya, Baekhyun langsung menghentikan cerocosannya dan membungkam bibirnya sendiri.

"Ssttt, aku dulu yang ngomong, ya?" kata Chanyeol seraya memandang Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduhnya. Jangan lupakan senyum simpul yang terukir di wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, lalu melengoskan wajahnya. "Silakan, Kakak Chanyeol yang terhormat." ujarnya, ketus.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan pacarnya itu. "Ya ampun, sayang.., segitu bapernya kamu sama aku gara-gara semalem?"

"Iyalah! Siapa yang gak marah coba kalo dibentak sama pacar sendiri? Aku tau kamu itu petugas, panitia, sekaligus Pembina buat aku. Professional sih professional, tapi tetep aja aku gak terima kamu marah-marahin tanpa alasan yang jelas. Malah nyolot banget lagi marahnya. Aku tau selama kita pacaran, aku ini cerewet dan sering banget bikin kamu susah, tapi kamu gak boleh ngelampiasin kekeselan kamu lewat cara kayak gini, Kak!" Baekhyun kalau lagi ngambek ke Chanyeol itu pasti manggilnya _Kakak_ bukan _Sayang_ atau _Chan_ , kayak biasanya.

"Kata siapa aku kesel sama kamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"…kata aku."

"Kata siapa, hm?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Padahal dia tergiur sekali dengan wajah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum sambil mendekat-dekat ke wajahnya itu. Pengen cium, tapi 'kan dia lagi ngambek. Kesel jadinya.

"Aku gak pernah kesel dicerewetin dan dibikin susah sama kamu. Malah aku seneng, kalo kamu cerewet, itu tandanya kamu perhatian sama aku. Kalo kamu sering buat aku susah, itu tandanya kamu bergantung sama aku. Dan.. dari itu semua, berarti aku udah berhasil jadi pacar yang _goals_ buat kamu 'kan?" ujar Chanyeol, lembut.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, hanya melirik-lirik kecil saja ke arah Chanyeol lewat ekor matanya.

"Jangan ngambek dong, sayang. Aku minta maaf, deh." kali ini Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya.

Sebuah dengusan kecil keluar dari hidung Baekhyun, "Gak. Aku masih kesel dibentak-bentak gitu. Punya dendam apa sih kamu sama aku, Kak?"

"Banyak."

Berkedip dua kali, Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang memasang wajah seriusnya lagi. Mendadak, Baekhyun ciut. _Banyak katanya?_

"…banyak?" cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Hm. Aku dendam banget sama kamu."

Baekhyun merasa tercubit. Jadi, Chanyeol benar punya dendam padanya makanya semalam dia melampiaskannya dengan cara membentak-bentaknya kasar?

"—dendam karena kamu udah buat aku jadi gila… sama kamu. Jadi sayang banget sama kamu, sampe rasanya semua hal di dunia ini gak penting lagi selain kebahagiaan kamu. Dendam banget aku tuh, rasanya mau ngasih pelajaran ke kamu karena udah buat aku kayak gini."

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya. Anak itu mulai merona dengan sebuah senyum terkulum di bibirnya. "Jijik banget, ah!" katanya, sok sebal.

"Jijik-jijik.., tapi muka merah semua. Dasar munafik."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, tapi tangannya mendorong-dorong badan bongsor Chanyeol, walau hasilnya nihil—karena Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sana kamu! Aku gak mau maafin kamu!"

"Ya ampun, sayang.., Luhan aja yang semalem kena tamparan Sehun, sekarang udah baikan. Kenapa kamu yang cuma aku bentak dikit kayak gin—"

"APA? LUHAN MAAFIN KAK SEHUN?!"

Chanyeol sedikit kaget mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk-angguk polos. "Iya. Udah mojok malah berduaan," katanya.

"Ini gak bisa dibiarin!" Baekhyun berdesis dengan wajah marah, bahkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Chanyeol itu meremas-remas kuat tangan lelaki itu. "Kak Sehun udah keterlaluan. Aku gak terima temenku dikasarin kayak semalem. Luhan lagi.., duh! kenapa sih mau-mau aja maafin Kak Sehun? Bego apa gimana sih? Biar aku yang bales si muka datar itu sekarang!"

"Eh, eh, mau kemana kamu? Mending selesain dulu urusan kita. Ya, sayang?"

"Gak mau! Aku mau hajar Kak Sehun!"

"Iya, tapi maafin aku dulu, ya?" bujuk Chanyeol, menahan Baekhyun yang siap-siap berlari. "Aku traktir bakso sama batagor di sana deh. Ah, plus naik bebek-bebekan di danau juga. Ya?"

"Ihhhhh, kok murah banget maaf-nya aku? Masa disogok pake gituan?!"

"Mau enggak, nih? Baksonya enak banget, lho. Makannya di pinggir danau pula, kan romantis."

"…"

"Mau, ya?"

"…iya, deh."

"Hehehehe, ayo sayang!"

Dan seketika Baekhyun lupa misinya untuk menghajar Sehun, malah pasrah-pasrah saja dirangkul oleh Chanyeol menuju tepi danau.

Ya mau gimana lagi. Favoritnya Baekhyun itu Chanyeol, kedua bakso. Kalau keduanya digabungin, mana bisa nolak dia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sedang asyik memperhatikan beberapa anak iseng yang tengah melempar-lempar batu kecil ke arah sarang lebah di atas pohon—ada Jongdae dan Daehyun di sana—sebelum Sehun menghampirinya dengan piring penuh makanan dan sebotol air di tangannya.

"Makan, Lu."

Luhan mengerjap melihat Sehun duduk di sebelahnya dan menaruh piring berisi nasi dan lauk-pauk itu di tengah-tengah mereka. Terhitung tiga jam Luhan tertidur, dan dia terbangun karena perutnya yang menggelar konser _rock_ karena kelaparan. Dan Sehun sepertinya mengenalnya dengan baik. Seniornya itu tiba-tiba datang membawa makanan.

Hm, rezeki anak sholeh.

"Mas Sehun ngambil di mana ini?" tanya Luhan seraya memandangi nasi di depannya. Lauknya lengkap, terlihat enak-enak semua malah. Duh, Luhan ngiler.

"Aku minta di anak-anak cewek. Mereka lagi pada masak soalnya." jawab Sehun. Dia memeloti anak-anak iseng yang tak jauh darinya, yang sedang mengganggu sarang lebah itu. "Heh! Heh! Jangan iseng!"

Lalu, anak-anak kurang kerjaan itu berteriak _maaf_ pada Sehun dan berlari kencang. Takut dihukum, mungkin.

"Pasti mereka langsung ngasih banyak makanan ke Mas Sehun," cibir Luhan. Membayangkan Sehun datang ke tenda anak-anak perempuan dan meminta makanan pada mereka membuat Luhan sedikit terharu dan sedikit jengkel. Jengkel karena pasti anak perempuan langsung tergopoh-gopoh menawarkan kebaikan mereka alih-alih modus untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, tadi banyak banget dikasihnya. Padahal aku cuma minta sepiring. Yaudah, aku ke kasih aja ke temen-temenku sisanya."

Tuh 'kan!

Luhan merengut.

Belum sempat Luhan protes, dua _biji_ anak perempuan menghampiri mereka—enggak, lebih tepatnya, menghampiri Sehun. Itu Yerin sama Jinri. Dua cewek itu melirik sinis ke Luhan sekilas, lalu duduk di sekeliling Sehun dengan piring makanan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan mengedipkan matanya. Lah.., mereka berdua kenapa ngeliatinnya kayak gitu, sih? Luhan merasa tidak punya salah ke mereka perasaan.

"Kak Sehun, kita makan di sini, ya?" Yerin langsung mengubah wajah ke mode manisnya dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang bingung dengan kedatangan dua cewek itu.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, "…oke," katanya, pelan. Membuat dua cewek itu tersenyum sumringah. Ya mau gimana lagi? mereka berdua sudah duduk di sisi kanan-kirinya, masa' Sehun bilang _enggak_?

"Kak Sehun, makan bareng aku aja. Nih, aku udah ambilin banyak kok!" Yerin menyodorkan piringnya ke tengah-tengah mereka, sedikit menggeser piring milik Luhan.

"Sama aku juga boleh kok, Kak. Hehe." Jinri mengikuti jejak temannya.

"Kak Sehun suka ayam goreng 'kan? Ini aku yang masak tadi lho!"

"Hm, iya suka."

"Cobain dulu.., enak kok, Kak."

Luhan mendadak kehilangan nafsu makannya. Apalagi melihat Yerin yang sedang berusaha menyuapi Sehun. Sebel banget liatnya. Jadi cewek kok ngegas banget? Luhan sampai bingung ditaruh dimana urat malu cewek itu—karena memang dia yang terlihat paling semangat dan tidak gentar mendekati Sehun. Memang sih, Yerin itu cantik, populer pula. Dia juga sudah lama ikut Pramuka, pasti besar peluangnya untuk bisa mendapatkan Sehun. Tapi Luhan merasa Yerin tidak cocok dengan Sehun.

— _cocoknya dengan Luhan. Ciaaaaa. —_ sabda parapenumpang setia kapal HHS.

"Dimakan, Luhan." Sehun malah menyuruh Luhan makan, membuat Yerin dan Jinri yang diabaikan mendelik kesal.

"Luhan, kamu tadi dicari Hanbin, tuh." ucap Yerin ketus, yang membuat Luhan yakin bahwa cewek itu ternyata menyadari eksistensinya—karena sejak tadi Luhan merasa seperti obat nyamuk. "Panik dia. Katanya kamu ilang dari pagi."

Luhan langsung merasa bersalah pada Hanbin. Dia hendak pergi untuk balik ke tendanya, tapi Sehun kembali menarik tangannya hingga dia duduk lagi.

"Makan dulu, Lu." perintah Sehun, mutlak.

Luhan yang masih cemberut itu menggeleng, "Gak nafsu."

"Kenapa? Mulut kamu masih pahit?" tanya Sehun, kali ini nada bicaranya melunak. "Masih sakit?" pertanyaan terakhir diucapkan seraya menyentuh dahi Luhan, mengecek suhu tubuh anak itu.

"Udah mendingan kok aku. Cuma gak laper aja." —bohong, perutnya jelas minta diisi sejak tadi.

"Makan, Luhan! Nanti kamu sakit lagi."

"Enggak ma—"

"Ini nasi." Sehun tiba-tiba menunjuk nasi di atas piring milik Luhan. "Banyak orang di luar sana pengen makan ini, tapi mereka gak mampu. Kamu harusnya bersyukur bisa makan ini semau kamu. Jangan ditolak, kasihan nasinya, nanti sakit hati."

Luhan terdiam, merasa bersalah dan merasa geli bersamaan.

"Aku suapin, ya?"

Luhan merona ketika Sehun menyodorkan sesendok nasi ke bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas bahwa saat ini Yerin dan Jinri memandangnya dengan tatapan laser. Serem banget sih mereka berdua.

"E-enggak! Aku bisa makan sendiri!" tolak Luhan, sedikit gugup.

"Aaa?" Sehun kekeuh, tidak menjauhkan sedikit pun sendok di tangannya dari bibir Luhan. "Makan!"

Luhan merengut. _Selalu aja maksa!_ Tapi dia segera menerima suapan itu.

"Nah, gitu." Sehun tersenyum manis, membuat Luhan semakin merona. "Makan yang banyak. Biar pipi kamu berisi.., kan enak dicubitnya."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang mencubit pipinya itu dengan wajah makin memerah. Luhan malu. Banyak anak-anak di sekitar mereka yang lagi merhatiin.

"Rese!"

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Luhan yang sudah sering jadi objek kejahilan tangannya itu. "Jangan sakit lagi, ya? Aku khawatir."

Untung Luhan sudah mengunyah habis makanan di dalam mulutnya, kalau masih ada, dia pasti sudah tersedak. Diam-diam dia melirik Yerin dan Jinri yang memasang wajah tak percaya sekaligus kesal kuadrat—dan entah untuk alasan apa, Luhan tersenyum melihatnya.

Senyum jahat.

"Kalau aku sakit 'kan ada Mas Sehun yang ngerawat aku. Hehe."

 _ **TANG!**_

Suara sendok yang ditaruh kasar ke permukaan piring menandakan bahwa dua cewek di depan Luhan ini benar-benar sudah _terbakar._

Ternyata seru membuat orang panas. Hehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"SATU DUA SATUUU!"

"SATUUU!"

"SATU DUA DUA!"

"DUAAAA!"

"SATU DUA TIGAA!"

"TIGAAAAAA!"

"Woy, woy, Jongdae! Emang _push-up_ kayak gitu?!"

Sore itu, para peserta kemah harus menjalani kegiatan mencari pos lagi. Kali ini beda dari yang semalam, tidak ada kakak-kakak galak macam preman pasar, tidak ada hantu-hantuan, tidak ada hukuman-hukuman ala militer—yang ada hanya kakak-kakak penjaga pos yang iseng dan jahil, _games_ yang seru, dan hukuman yang aneh-aneh. Setiap pos akan ada _games_ yang berbeda, dan regu-regu harus melakukan _battle_ untuk memenangkan games di setiap pos.

Dan kali ini, regu Garuda II harus melawan regu Merpati 4. Hanbin versus Jinhwan. Rival berat. Saingan sampai mati. Musuhan sampai mampus.

Alih-alih ingin mengalahkan regunya Jinhwan, Hanbin malah terus mengganggu Pinru regu sebelah itu. Alhasil, dia kena hukuman sekarang—bersama anak buahnya, tentunya. Seperti peraturan yang tidak tertulis, satu anggota dihukum semuanya kena hukuman. Solidaritas tanpa batas, katanya _mah_.

Dan sekarang Hanbin cs sedang _push-up_ di atas tanah berlumpur. Makin dekil aja mereka semua, soalnya setiap pos selalu menyediakan bahan-bahan kotor sebagai sarana hukuman.

" _Push-up_ yang bener, Jongdae! Ampuuuun, kamu itu mau _push-up_ apa enaena sama tanah?" Jongin, yang bertugas menjaga pos dua itu tertawa bersama teman-teman yang lainnya melihat cara _push-up_ Jongdae. Jorok banget sumpah cara _push-up_ tuh anak.

"Capek kak, _Ya Allahhh_! Lemes banget ini dengkul saya. Koplok dua-duanya!" Jongdae ngeluh, lalu membiarkan badan cekingnya jatuh sepenuhnya di atas tanah yang berlumpur. Bodo amat dia _mah_ kotor semua. Habis ini juga gak ada kegiatan apa-apa, jadi tenang.

Lagian, berani kotor itu kan baik.

"Jongdae, ih! Bangun! Ntar kita diulang lagi _push-up_ nya!" protes Baekhyun. Dia udah jijik banget daritadi main-main di atas lumpur begini. Nanti kalau ada cacing-cacing yang masuk ke dalam bajunya, gimana? Idih.

Beda dari Baekhyun, di barisan belakang ada Luhan sama Daehyun yang asyik lempar-lempar lumpur. Seneng banget mereka berdua, tuh. Junhoe mau ikutan, tapi dia jijik, takut tambah kotor. Jadi yaa biarin saja lah, Luhan bahagia sama Daehyun.

"Baru tiga kali _push-up_ aja ngeluh kamu," Minseok, salah satu Pembina yang lagi keliling ngontrol kegiatan anak-anak itu ngecibir Jongdae.

Jongdae lalu nyengir melihat kedatangan Minseok, "Kalau mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga sama Kak Minseok mah saya gak ngeluh, kok. Hehehehehe." cengirnya, tengil.

"Yeuuu bungkus lemper! Bisa banget ngalusnya!"

"Gombal aja lo, tusukan sempolan!"

"Duh ilah, Kak Minseok digombalin sama biji timun suri."

"Aduh, aduh, aduh, jempol kaki gue lagi ngegombal."

Itu suara-suara protesan dari kakak-kakak penjaga pos, disusul ketawa anak-anak regunya sama anak regu Jinhwan yang masih di sana. Jongdae sih _don't care_ , yang penting dia bisa bikin kakak Pembina-nya yang _oenyoeh_ itu ketawa-tawa malu. Memang di antara Pembina yang lain, cuma kak Minseok yang paling manis, paling adem, dan paling imut. Yang lain _mah_ sangar semua.

"Eh, Hanbin! Suruh siapa kamu tiduran?" tunjuk Jongin pada Sang Pinru Garuda II yang malah asyik tiduran di atas rumput kering, yang tidak jauh dari kubangan lumpur.

Hanbin buru-buru balik ke asalnya. "Suruh Kyungsoo, Kak! Dia capek juga tuh, katanya mau tiduran." tuduhnya, menunjuk Kyungsoo yang sekarang membulatkan mata baksonya.

"Idih, fitnah!" Kyungsoo melempar lumpur ke wajah Hanbin. Iya, kena sasaran. Mampus.

"ATATATA! IDUNG GUE KEMASUKAN LUMPUR!" —udah, biarin aja Hanbin sama nasib buruknya. _Btw_ , di seberang sana, Jinhwan ngetawain sepuasnya.

"Dek Kyungsoo capek?" tanya Jongin pada adik tiri sekaligus pacarnya itu.

Kyungsoo merengut, lucu, "Iyalah! Pake nanya." jawabnya, ketus.

"Yaudah, kalau kamu capek…, sini tiduran—

—di pangkuan Kakak."

"WUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Jongin langsung mendapat sorakan dari anak-anak dan teman-temannya, tak lupa lemparan lumpur dari Jongdae dan Hanbin yang anarkis.

Kenapa mereka berani?

Ya, karena tadi sebelum nyari pos, Kak Kris bilang, mereka boleh balas perbuatan kejam yang dilakukan kakak-kakak mereka semalam selama mencari pos _games_ ini. Ya kesempatan emas lah buat anak-anak balas dendam atas perbuatan kejam nan sadis senior mereka semalam. Tapi, sayangnya, senior yang paling menyebalkan dan jahat tidak ikut menjaga pos sore ini.

Kim Jong Un dan Adolf Hitler.

Alias, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Dua oknum yang paling semangat menghukum adik-adik kelas mereka semalam, bahkan yang paling gemar tampar-menampar. Malahan, tamparannya sakit bukan main. Seperti tamparan orang balas dendam, kurang lebih seperti tamparan isteri untuk para pelakor yang merusak rumah tangga mereka. _Apasih_.

Entah kemana perginya dua senior itu. Yang jelas mereka mangkir untuk menjaga pos dan membuat anak-anak kesal setengah mati karena tidak bisa balas dendam pada keduanya.

"Eh, eh, itu Kak Chanyeol!" Jinhwan tiba-tiba berteriak dan menunjuk-nunjuk heboh ke suatu arah.

Semua pasang mata langsung menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jinhwan. Lalu mereka menemukan sosok jangkung yang tengah berjalan santai dengan es plastik di tangannya. Ketua OSIS mereka yang sekarang sedang jadi buronan anak-anak itu menoleh ketika merasakan suatu bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Hitungan ketiga, kita lari.., kejar kak Chanyeol. Langsung eksekusi!" aba-aba Hanbin, tangannya sudah menggenggam kepalan lumpur. Semua kepala mengangguk, minus para penjaga pos.

"satu.., dua.., TIGAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SERAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG!"

Lalu anak-anak itu berlari seperti anak singa kelaparan dengan lumpur di tangan mereka masing-masing. Siap menghabisi Chanyeol sampai ke akar-akarnya. Si Buronan langsung berlari tunggang-langgang setelah melempar es plastiknya ke sembarang arah.

"AAAAAAAA LARI, SAYANG! LARIIIIII!" —ya, kalian taulah ini teriakan siapa.

Luhan yang ketinggalan teman-temannya yang lain, karena masih sibuk mengumpulkan lumpur di tangannya, tiba-tiba merasakan tangannya ditarik ke belakang. Alhasil gumpalan lumpur yang cukup lengket itu berceceran semua, jatuh ke tanah. Luhan gondok seketika.

"Heh! Siapa si—"

"Temenin aku kabur!"

Lalu selanjutnya Luhan telah dibawa pergi berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mas Sehun cemen banget, sih. Masa kabur?"

Ini jam empat sore, udara Cibubur sedang sejuk-sejuknya dengan pemandangan hijau dimana-mana, dan Luhan sedang dibawa kabur saat ini. Seragam pramukanya penuh lumpur tanah merah, bahkan di pipinya banyak noda lumpur —sepertinya anak itu sempat dicolek-colek oleh beberapa orang tadi menggunakan lumpur— dan dia tidak memakai alas kaki, karena sepatunya hilang entah kemana. Tapi, dia senang-senang saja dengan keadaannya yang mirip dengan 'anak hilang yang baru saja tercebur di kubangan lumpur' itu.

Justru, penampilannya itu membuat orang yang menculiknya itu gemas setengah mati.

Lihat saja, Si Korban dan Si Penculik sekarang sedang berjalan di tengah jalan yang sepi dengan tangan saling bertautan. Kadang, Si Korban mengayun-ayunkan tangan mereka dengan tawa-tawa kecil yang riang. Lucu.

"Aku gak suka kotor-kotoran kayak gitu," si 'penculik' menjawab.

"Lah.., ini gak suka kotor-kotoran kok malah genggam tangan aku? Aku 'kan penuh lumpur." kata Luhan sambil melihat ke arah tangannya yang kotor itu digenggam oleh Sehun, si 'penculik'.

Sehun masih memandang lurus ke depan, lanjut berjalan, tapi dia tersenyum seraya berujar, "Pengecualian buat kamu."

Luhan tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya, membuat Sehun juga ikut berhenti. Seniornya itu memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Aku mau bales dendam ke Mas Sehun."

"Caranya?" tanya Sehun, membalas dengan senyuman geli.

Kali ini wajah Luhan terlihat memerah. Walau pipinya ada goresan noda lumpur, tapi Sehun masih bisa melihat samar-samar sapuan kemerahan di sana. Dia menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan dikatakan si manis itu selanjutnya.

"G—gendong."

Satu kata yang diucapkan Luhan dengan malu-malu itu sukses membuat Sehun tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu, tapi menarik melihat bagaimana cara Luhan mengucapkannya. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud balas dendam oleh anak itu?

Luhan, Luhan.., tidak tahu saja dia kalau Sehun bisa menyanggupi permintaannya itu kapan saja dengan senang hati.

"Aku kira kamu bakal nyeburin aku di danau."

Luhan menunduk seraya menggeleng, mungkin masih malu.

"Yaudah, ayo?" Sehun merentangkan tangannya.

Satu pukulan mendarat di bahu Sehun, hadiah dari Luhan yang kini memasang wajah kesal sekaligus malu luar biasa.

"Gendong belakang, bukan depan! Ish!"

Sehun kembali tertawa melihat Luhan yang merajuk. Kemudian, dia berjongkok di depan anak itu. Memberikan punggung lebarnya dengan sukarela untuk Si Kesayangan.

"Ayo, naik. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, nih." ujar Sehun. Dia hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan itu, karena kapanpun Luhan membutuhkan punggungnya, dia akan selalu siap sedia memberikannya. Bukan hanya punggung.., bahu, tangan, pelukan, rangkulan, bahkan hati, akan selalu Sehun siapkan untuk Luhan.

Sekarang dunianya hanya berotasi pada Luhan. Terfokus pada anak yang memiliki senyum cerah itu. Menyesal? Tentu saja, Sehun menyesal. Karena kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia dipertemukan dengan Luhan?

Tapi, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menyalahkan Tuhan. Justru, dia harus banyak bersyukur, karena Sang Pemilik Langit itu telah menuliskan skenario-nya dengan indah. Menciptakan sebuah takdir baru dengan cara mengirimkan sebuah hadiah yang diciptakan apik dalam bentuk seorang anak berwajah manis bernama Luhan. Lalu, hadiah itu dibungkus dengan perasaan kasih sayang, tak lupa disisipi surat dari-Nya yang berisi _'Jaga dan cintai hadiah ini.'_

Sebagai umat yang baik, Sehun menerima hadiahnya itu dengan senang hati, menjaganya dan berusaha akan selalu tetap di sisinya ketika Luhan butuh sandaran dan pijakan.

 _Luhan._. anak itu berhasil membuat Sehun jatuh cinta dengan cara yang tak terduga.

"Enteng banget, sih? Berasa gak lagi gendong orang." cibir Sehun ketika Luhan sudah berada di punggungnya. Anak itu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun, lalu hal terakhir yang dia lakukan adalah menaruh dagunya di atas bahu lebar Sehun.

"Jangan ngejek! Awas nanti kalo ngeluh keberatan!" Luhan berujar sebal.

Sehun ketawa, "Gak bakal, lah. Gendong kamu sampe rumah juga gak bakal berasa—AKH!"

Bahunya digigit, tawa Sehun langsung berubah jadi ringisan. Dia melirik Luhan sok galak, yang dibalas anak itu dengan tatapan tak kalah sengitnya.

"Rabies gak nih abis digigit kamu?"

"Mas Sehun! Emang aku anjing, apa?!"

"Eh, bukan aku yang bilang, lho, ya."

"Ngeselin!"

Sehun ngangguk-ngangguk, "Iya, iya. Makasih. Aku emang ngangenin—A-akhh!"

Kali ini rambutnya yang jadi sasaran. Luhan menjambaknya kuat-kuat. Sehun kembali meringis, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal dengan anak itu. "Anarkis banget, sih?"

"Iya 'kan namanya juga lagi bales dendam." kata Luhan.

Sehun mendengus geli. Jadi ini hanya bagian dari balas dendam saja? Oho, pantas anak itu sangat berani menyiksanya.

"Mas, tanya deh, kenapa aku bales dendamnya minta digendong?" Luhan kembali menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Sehun. Menikmati pemandangan wajah Sehun dari samping. Dia tidak akan bosan mengatakan jika seniornya itu memiliki wajah tampan yang dilihat dari sisi manapun tetap saja mempesona.

"Nggak, ah. Nanti dikira kepo."

"Ck, Mas Sehun!"

"Akh—! Oke, oke! Kenapa minta gendong?" tanya Sehun, setelah rambutnya jadi sasaran tangan iseng Luhan lagi.

"Karena…," Luhan sok menjeda ucapannya agar misterius, membuat Sehun dibuat geli lagi dengan tingkah lucu anak itu. "Aku mau bikin Mas kotor tanpa diceburin ke kubangan lumpur! Hehehe, liat! Sekarang seragam Mas kotor semua gara-gara gendong aku."

Dan Sehun baru menyadari itu.

Dia baru ingat jika penampilan Luhan seperti kucing tercebur di kubangan lumpur saat ini. Pantas saja Sehun merasakan punggungnya agak basah, pasti saat ini seragam pramukanya telah kotor total. Sehun ingin kesal rasanya, tapi rasa kesalnya ditekan oleh rasa gemas karena alasan yang baru saja diutarakan Luhan.

Jadi.., anak itu melakukan ini karena dia tidak mau dirinya dikerjai anak-anak lain dan diceburkan ke kubangan lumpur? Gustiii, polosnya. Sehun jadi gemas setengah mati.

"Rese ya kamu sekarang," Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan mendadak, membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan tak sengaja karena jarak yang begitu tipis.

Hal sederhana tersebut ternyata cukup membuat keduanya terkejut dan terpaku dalam beberapa waktu. Keduanya saling bertatapan, menyelami mata masing-masing, dan kemudian keduanya merasa menghangat ketika menemukan pancaran yang sama di sana.

Keduanya sama-sama saling menyukai.

… _ **juga mencintai.**_

"Luhan..," Sehun membuka suara lebih dulu, sangat pelan. Tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya barang se-inchi pun. "Kamu tau, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendekatkan diri ke Tuhan."

"K—kenapa?"

"Karena Tuhan udah nyiptain kamu.., manusia biasa yang berhasil buat aku selalu bersyukur setiap saat kepada-Nya. Aku bersyukur karena udah dipertemukan sama kamu. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan ngirimin kamu ke hadapanku. Aku gak tau apa maksud dan tujuan-Nya, mungkin Dia mau menyombong karena udah berhasil menciptakan makhluk se-indah kamu."

Luhan terdiam. Sapuan kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya, bahkan di ujung daun telinganya. Biasanya, jika hal ini terjadi, dia akan mengejek Sehun habis-habisan dan menyerangnya karena salah tingkah. Tapi kali ini dia menikmati sensasinya. Menikmati bagaimana Sehun memandangnya dengan penuh kasih, menikmati bagaimana cara Sehun tersenyum tulus, dan menikmati bagaimana jantungnya berdetak dengan kecepatan penuh. Luhan menikmatinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada seseorang.

 _Well I found a boy, stronger than anyone I know_

 _He shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share his home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _ **We are still kids, but we're so in love..,**_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time.._

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be mine, and I'll be your mine_

 _I see my future in your eyes..,_

 _[_ _ **Perfect – Ed Sheeran**_ _]_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ciaaaa, mau kesel ya?_

 _Tegang amat bosq._

 _ **Tobecontinued**_ _atuh lur_ _ **—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 _ **Tbc-nya tepat gak nih? Tepat ya? Tepat dong.**_

Btw… mampus. Gumoh lo semua, gumooohh!

Kalo kalian tanya apa kelemahan gua saat nulis, jawabannya satu; bikin adegan romantis. GA JAGO AING MAH LUR, CIYUS:(( itu tulisan di atas bikin geli banget dah. Idih. ampas banget elah.

Cuy, yang kemarin minta Luhan cuekin Sehun lama-lama, maap maap aja nih, gak aing kabulin. **Alasannya?** Iya sayang, gua tuh gak mau Luhan keliatan kekanakan dengan cara ngambek drama-dramaan sampe berbulan-bulan ke Mamas Sehun cuma gara-gara ditabok di pos MenFis. Gua gak suka drama-dramaan ih, gimana dong:(( lagian, chapt kemaren itu gak direncanain pas bagian namparnya. Ketulis gitu aja. Horror anyeng:(

Lagian, tujuan gue buat chapt kemping gini emang mau buat adegan yang manis-manis, bukan ngambek-ngambekan. Nanti kalo udah saatnya, gue kasih skandal besar. Konflik yang berurai airmata darah /halah/ biar kalean semua para masokis puas. Heuh, nyaho nyaho sakalian.

Buat yg nanya tamparan kemaren termasuk bullying apa engga. Jawabannya engga atuh barudak:( di pramuka, paskib udah biasa yg kayak gituan. Jauh banget konteksnya sama bullying.

Dan, gengs, gue seneng banget atas respon kalian di chapt kemaren. Gila, rame banget kolom review pada emosi semua HAHAHAHAHA. Gausah marah atuh lur, puasa:( serius ih, gue seneng banget baca review kalian, yg pada pake capslock, yg nyumpah-nyumpahin sehun (dan gue), yg mau bawa pulang luhan—AGHHH GAES, I LOP YU PUL. YU MED MAI DAY POKOKNA MAH! SARANGHAE SALAWASNA LUR! (transletin sendiri ya bodoamat).

Dah ah, panjang bangat ini author note—ngalahin panjang anuannya kak ceye…

Kakinya, maksudnya ya. Jangan piktor kalean semua.

 **p. s** itu lirik lagu ed sheeran ada yg gue ganti dikit. Maapkeun aing aa' edi :(

 **pss** TYPO BUKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SAYA HEHE

 **psss** makasih banyak buat kalian semua yang nungguin ff ini, yg baca, yg review, fav, follow. Gabosen gue mah bilang makasih. Love you pokoknya mah!


	12. Menjadi Kita

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12 : Menjadi Kita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jumat, tepatnya jam empat sore, Luhan mendadak 'diculik' oleh Baekhyun. Padahal hari itu sekolah diliburkan, dan Luhan hanya ingin menghabiskan waktunya di atas kasur kesayangannya seharian, tapi Baekhyun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menariknya pergi. Bahkan, anak itu tidak mengizinkannya ganti baju. Alhasil Luhan hanya mengenakan celana training biru tua-nya dan _t-shirt_ bergambar minion yang cukup kebesaran —iya, Luhan itu suka sekali pakai baju yang _oversize_ — dan ikut Baekhyun .

Dan di sinilah Luhan berada, di Warkop punya Bang Seungri yang tak jauh dari asrama, bersama teman-teman regu Garuda II-nya.

Kemarin saat kemah, regu mereka mendapatkan penghargaan _regu terfavorit_ dan _regu terkompak—_ bahkan _Pinru terbaik,_ padahal awalnya, senior-senior tidak memberitahu bahwa akan ada kompetisi seperti ini. Hal ini memang dirahasiakan, karena para senior ingin para peserta kemah benar-benar menunjukan kerja sama dan kemampuan mereka tanpa tahu mereka akan mendapat imbalan atas kerja sama mereka nantinya. Walau regu Garuda II tidak berhasil mendapatkan gelar _regu terbaik_ , tapi mereka sangat puas dengan pencapaian mereka.

Itulah mengapa Luhan terjebak di sini sekarang, Hanbin mengadakan 'syukuran' mendadak. Si Ketua itu mengajak teman-teman se-regunya makan-makan di Warkop Bang Seungri. Kebetulan kemarin hadiah hasil pos _games_ yang mereka menangkan itu berupa uang ratusan ribu, jadi cukup _lah_ untuk makan-makan di sini. Selain harganya pas di kantong pelajar, menu di Warkop Bang Seungri itu juga enak-enak (kayak slogan yang terpampang di depan Warkop; _harga kaki lima tapi rasa hotel bintang lima_ ), di Warkop ini juga menyediakan Wi-Fi gratis dan layar lebar untuk nobar setiap malam minggu. Makanya Warkop Bang Seungri ini jadi tempat nongki-nongki favorit anak-anak asrama.

"Bang Seungri, di sini nggak ada bakso apa?" Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat menu itu berteriak protes pada Si Pemilik Warkop yang sedang sibuk menonton acara gosip di televisinya.

"Heh, ini _teh_ Warkop! Bukan warung bakso!" Bang Seungri menyahut sensi.

"Ohhh, jadi kalo di Warkop _teh_ nggak boleh ada bakso, _kitu_? Nyebelin _pisan_." gerutu Baekhyun, ikut-ikutan memakai _basa_ sunda.

Bang Seungri cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah biasa dia sama Unyil yang satu itu, kalau ke sini belum afdol kalau belum membuatnya kesal. Diladeni pun percuma, karena Baekhyun mulutnya lebih licin dan tidak bisa dikalahkan.

"Ya udah, ayo rakyatku, pesen aja sepuas kalian. Biar Boss Hanbin ganteng yang bayarin." kata Hanbin, dengan wajah songongnya.

"Bener nih, ya? Aku pesen semua yang ada di menu, nih?" sahut Kyungsoo.

Hanbin mendelik, "Ehhhh, ya gak gitu juga! Bisa bangkrut mendadak gue,"

"Katanya sepuasnya?" kali ini Luhan yang menyahut.

"Ya dikira-kira juga, Luhannnnn!"

Luhan cuma ngangguk-ngangguk polos, terus lanjut pilih-pilih makanan di buku menunya. Matanya seketika berbinar ketika melihat menu baru yang paling mentereng di sana. _Es kepal Milo_ —minuman primadona yang lagi nge-trend dimana-mana. Sontak saja anak itu menunjuk-nunjuk bagian itu dengan semangat.

"Bang Seungri, ini beneran ada es kepal Milo?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah bling-blingnya.

"Iya, cantik. Topping-nya juga banyak, _sok_ tinggal dipilih mau yang mana. Khusus buat Adek Luhan yang _geulis pisan_ , nanti Abang banyakin deh topping-nya." Bang Seungri masih sempat-sempatnya modus.

"Asik!" Luhan berseru girang, tidak menggubris bahwa Seungri baru saja memanggilnya _cantik_ —biasanya itu adalah kata kramat yang tidak boleh disebut di depan Luhan. "Hanbin, aku mau tiga, boleh yaa?"

"Banyak amat? Gak mau pesen makanannya emang?" tanya Hanbin.

Luhan menggeleng, dengan wajah kucing dibuang dia menarik-narik ujung baju yang Hanbin kenakan. "Ya, Hanbin, yaaa?"

Duh, Hanbin lemah.

Ini kenapa Luhan gemesin banget, sih?

 _Andai Jinan kayak gini sama dia_ —Eh? Hanbin menepis pemikiran konyolnya barusan jauh-jauh. Apa-apaan, kok dia malah kepikiran Si Pendek Judes itu, sih?

"June, bujuk Hanbin..," pinta Luhan, kali ini menarik-narik baju milik Junhoe yang sejak tadi diam dan hanya memperhatikan Luhan.

"Engga. Nanti kamu bisa pilek minum banyak-banyak es." tolak Junhoe.

Luhan merengut, "Nggak bakaaal. Ayolah, Junee?"

Junhoe saling lirik dengan Hanbin. Kedua cowok itu tampak frustrasi sesaat menghadapi Luhan yang terlalu _kiyowo_ , terlalu menggemaskan, terlalu lucu, terlalu manis, terlalu— _asdfghjkl_! _Kudu_ (harus) kuat-kuat menahan diri dan memperkuat iman jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Hhh, yaudah, deh. Tapi sama makanannya juga, ya?" kata Hanbin.

"Awas ya, kalo nanti abis ini kamu pilek." tambah Junhoe.

Luhan mengangguk cepat, sampai rambutnya yang dikuncir seperti apel itu (Baekhyun yang menguncirnya tadi) bergoyang lucu. "Makasih, Hanbin, June! terbaik deh hehehehe."

"Woy, woy! Matanya biasa aja kali! Mau dicolok, ya?" Baekhyun memukul kasar tangan Hanbin dan Junhoe bergantian. Membuat kedua cowok itu meringis sakit.

"WADAW—baek, sakit! Apaan, sih?" protes Hanbin sambil mengelus tangannya. Baekhyun kalau mukul itu tidak kira-kira, pakai kekuatan penuh. Padahal tangannya mungil gitu, tapi tabokannya cukup pedas.

"Ya lagian itu mata penuh nafsu banget ngeliatin Luhannya!" kata Baekhyun, ketus.

Hanbin dan Junhoe menggaruk tengkuk mereka dengan canggung, telinga keduanya terlihat memerah. Membuat teman-temannya tertawa keras, minus Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode mamak galak, dan Luhan yang kini sudah ngacir ke dapur, merecoki Bang Seungri.

"…gemes abisnya sama Luhan, Baek. Gak kuat gue, rasanya pengen—"

 _ **SREEETT**_

"—ATATATAT! BAEK, JANGAN DIJAMBAK INI RAMBUT GUE! YAH BOTAK DAH, YAH!"

Ya.., bagaimana ya, salahin saja Luhan. Suruh siapa punya muka yang buat orang-orang suka pengen khilaf. Hanbin 'kan juga manusia biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan santai di pinggir jalan dengan mulut mengulum sedotan susu kotaknya. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering minum susu, bahkan sehari bisa habis tujuh susu kotak _Milo_. Gara-gara diejek Mas Minho waktu latihan futsal minggu lalu, Luhan jadi dendam dan bertekad tumbuh tinggi —iya, Minho bilang badannya ini paling mungil di antara anak-anak futsal lainnya, makanya Luhan panas— . Luhan 'kan baru 17 tahun, masa pertumbuhannya masih panjang, jadi dia yakin dia pasti bisa tinggi seperti teman-teman satu tim-nya.

Lagian, apa salahnya sih punya badan mungil gini? Toh, Luhan paling lincah dan paling bisa mencetak gol di tim-nya. Mereka itu yang tinggi-tinggi memang bisanya cuma mengejek kaum pendek. Nyebelin.

"Huh, Mas Minho aja yang ketinggian. Dasar rese." Luhan ngedumel, lalu kembali menyedot susunya.

Suasana jalanan sore itu cukup ramai, banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang, dan kebanyakan pengendara itu adalah cowok-cowok remaja yang membonceng pacarnya. Maklum, ini hari sabtu, mereka pasti sudah siap-siap mau malam mingguan. Apalah daya Luhan yang seumur hidup belum pernah merasakan malam mingguan sama sekali. Baekhyun bilang, jalan-jalan di malam minggu bersama pacar itu lebih seru sensasinya. Luhan tidak tahu dimana letak 'keseruannya' karena menurutnya malam minggu dan malam lain 'kan sama saja. Tidak ada spesial-spesialnya, kecuali karena esoknya libur, baru itu bisa dikategorikan 'spesial'.

(itulah mengapa Luhan jalan sendirian menuju asrama sekarang, karena sudah pasti dua teman Unyilnya sudah diculik pacar masing-masing).

Dan bicara tentang pacar dan malam minggu, Luhan mendadak teringat Mas Sehun.

Ini sudah minggu ke-dua sejak kemah di Buper Cibubur, dan berbagai kenangan serta kejadian manis yang terjadi di sana masih sangat membekas di ingatan Luhan, tapi Sehun—si pelaku yang memberikan goresan manis di ingatan Luhan— mendadak hilang begitu saja. Seperti ditelan bumi. Dihisap Dementor.

Serius, Luhan mulai merasa dipermainkan.

Sehun jarang kelihatan di sekolah. Di kantin pun Luhan tidak melihat batang hidung seniornya itu. Mungkin dia ada di ruang OSIS—dan Luhan tidak mungkin menghampirinya ke sana karena selain banyak kakak kelas, dia juga malu. Tidak lucu jika Luhan sudah datang ke sana, tapi Sehun mengusirnya karena merasa terganggu. Bahkan saat Pramuka, Sehun tiba-tiba bolos bersama Jongin, entah kemana. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Luhan cukup…, sedih.

Apa Sehun menghindarinya, ya?

Tapi, apa salah Luhan?

Setelah memberikan perlakuan super manis kepadanya saat di Buper, Sehun tiba-tiba menjauh. Luhan yang tadinya sudah mantap dengan perasaannya, kini kembali ragu. Baekhyun bilang, yang Sehun lakukan padanya itu tarik ulur. Luhan tidak mengerti istilah itu. _Tarik-ulur? kayak main layangan aja, sih_ —pikirnya.

Luhan mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin saja Mas Sehun sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS dan semua organisasinya. Tapi di satu sisi Luhan merasa kecewa, apa sebegitu sibuknya seniornya yang satu itu hingga tidak mengabarinya atau sekadar menyapanya? Memang sih, mereka sempat berpapasan di koridor sesekali, tapi Sehun hanya melemparkan senyum kecil padanya, lalu setelah itu melewatinya dengan berbagai macam tumpukan kertas entah apalah itu di tangannya.

Luhan menghela napasnya, kemudian membuang kotak _Milo_ -nya ke tempat sampah yang kebetulan ada di sana.

Kadang, dia tidak mengerti apa arti dan maksud perlakuan Sehun selama ini. Lelaki itu memang mengutarakan rasa sayang padanya dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah dirinya ini orang yang begitu spesial, tapi di sisi lain, Luhan merasa Sehun begitu jauh. Sulit digapai. Dan Luhan tidak mau berharap lebih pada seniornya itu.

'Kan kalau kata Ali bin Abi Thalib; _**aku sudah pernah merasakan semua kepahitan dalam hidup dan yang paling pahit ialah berharap kepada manusia.**_

Iya, makanya Luhan tidak mau berharap apa-apa sekarang. Dia harus menekan sekuat mungkin harapan dan perasannya.

Walau Luhan sangat nol dalam percintaan dan kata orang-orang dia ini tidak peka serta menyerempet ke polos-polos bodoh, tapi Luhan cukup mengerti perasaannya. Jelas, dia menyukai Sehun. Menyayanginya.., bahkan mencintainya. Jadi, insiden menghilangnya Sehun mendadak ini sukses membuatnya merasa kecewa.

"Permisi,"

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika suara _baritone_ yang agak cadel serta deruman mesin motor menyapa gendang telinganya. Dia menoleh ke samping, lalu mendelik kaget melihat si pemilik suara yang tengah tersenyum ganteng ke arahnya di atas motornya.

Itu Sehun. Dengan jaket denimnya yang mengingatkan Luhan pada Dilan —karakter favorit Baekhyun dan cewek-cewek di sekolah— , tapi bukan Retro ataupun Norton yang ditungganginya, melainkan Ninja hitam-nya yang gagah.

 _Baru aja dipikirin, tau-tau orangnya udah nongol. Panjang umur._

"Saya cari orang yang namanya Luhan. Badannya kurus, kayak orang kurang makan, rambutnya cokelat madu, wajahnya manis.., bikin susah tidur. Adek liat nggak kira-kira orang itu?"

Luhan mendengus, menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dia memang sedang kecewa dengan seniornya itu, tapi melihat Sehun ada di dekatnya saat ini membuat Luhan cukup senang. _Sehun belum melupakannya_.

"Akhir-akhir ini saya dijauhin sama yang namanya Luhan itu. Gak tau kenapa, kalau liat saya, anak itu langsung pergi. Padahal niat saya baik, mau pedekate."

Luhan terbatuk. _Apa-apaan..._

Mas Sehun setelah menghilang beberapa hari otaknya kok jadi geser begini? Luhan mulai penasaran kemana perginya lelaki itu kemarin-marin.

"Enak aja! Mas yang mendadak ngilang, bukan aku yang ngejauh!" protes Luhan, melirik sengit ke arah Sehun yang masih mengendarai motornya pelan-pelan di sampingnya.

"Lho, Luhan? Sejak kapan kamu ada di situ?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sok kaget.

Luhan merotasikan bola matanya, "Sejak negara api menyerang!" jawabnya, ketus.

Sehun tertawa, masih sangat menawan seperti biasanya. Ada yang beda dari seniornya itu, rambutnya yang biasa ditata _hair-up_ sekarang tidak, membiarkan poni rambutnya yang agak panjang jatuh ke dahinya. Terlihat _soft_ dan lebih…, manis?

"Karena sekarang Luhan udah ketemu, aku mau nawarin sesuatu nih sama Luhan."

Luhan bertanya bingung, "Nawarin apa?"

Sehun tersenyum —dan Luhan masih belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya melihat senyuman itu— "Jok belakang aku kosong, mau jadi sukarelawan ngga?"

Luhan menahan tawanya. "Kalo aku gak mau, gimana?"

Seniornya itu memasang wajah sok berpikir, lalu sebuah senyum janggal terlukis di wajahnya. "Yaudah, aku cari sukarelawan lain."

Luhan tanpa sadar merengut. Gitu aja? Nggak ada pemaksaan atau bujukan kayak biasanya, gitu?

"Penawarannya cuma berlaku sekali, lho. Dapat bonus jalan-jalan keliling kota bareng aku plus dapet jajanan gratis. Gimana?" ujar Sehun.

Luhan kali ini benar-benar tertawa, membuat Sehun tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangan darinya.

"Oke!"

Motor Sehun itu tinggi sekali, apalagi jok belakangnya tidak ada pegangannya, membuat Luhan agak takut. "Mas.., ini gak ada pegangannya, ya?"

"Ada, kok." jawab Sehun seraya menjalankan motornya pelan-pelan.

"Mana?"

"Ini,"

Luhan merasakan pipinya menghangat ketika Sehun menunjukan pinggangnya sendiri. Dia tidak mau ambil risiko jantungnya meledak lebih hebat dengan memegang pinggang Sehun selama perjalanan. Nggak, terimakasih. Luhan sudah cukup capek dengan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal setiap kali berdekatan dengan seniornya itu.

Akhirnya, kedua tangan Luhan terulur mencari pegangan. Bukan pada pinggang Sehun, melainkan pada bahu lebarnya.

"Kok di situ? Kamu kira aku ojek?" protes Sehun.

Luhan membuka bibirnya, hendak membela diri, tapi Sehun lebih dulu meraih satu tangannya lalu menaruhnya di pinggang Sehun sendiri.

"Pegangan yang kuat, ya! Aku mau ngebut."

"Eh? bentar aku—WAAAAAAAAAA! MAS SEHUN, PELAN-PELAN!"

Dan dengan terpaksa, Luhan harus memeluk kuat-kuat pinggang Sehun selama perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Marah, ya?"

Sehun membuka percakapan lebih dulu setelah bermenit-menit mereka saling diam di jalan. Setelah bahunya digigit oleh Luhan, Sehun akhirnya mau memelankan laju motornya. Ya gila aja, di jalanan yang cukup ramai ini seniornya itu malah ngebut dengan kecepatan nyaris 80 km/jam. Bagi Luhan, itu sudah ngebut _banget_ dan membuat nyawanya nyaris melayang. Padahal menurut Sehun, kecepatan segitu tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Marah kenapa?" Luhan balik bertanya. Tangannya sekarang tidak lagi memeluk Sehun, melainkan berada di sisi-sisi jaket yang dikenakan oleh seniornya itu. Luhan malu. Masa' dia harus peluk Sehun terus kayak cewek-cewek yang diboncengin pacarnya di jalan?

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu ngehindarin aku."

Luhan memandangi pedagang-pedagang kaki lima di sepanjang jalan dengan angin sore membelai-belai lembut wajah serta rambutnya. Sudah lama dia tidak jalan-jalan ke luar seperti ini. "Aku gak ngehindar, Mas Sehun yang ngejauh." dia menjawab ucapan Sehun dengan pelan.

Luhan merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Sehun. Dia mau protes, karena bahaya jika Sehun harus berkendara dengan satu tangan saja, tapi sepertinya seniornya itu tidak menerima protesan.

"Maaf," —lagi. kalimat itu lagi yang keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan terdiam, membiarkan lelaki berambut hitam itu menjelaskan semuanya. "Jangan salah paham sama sikapku akhir-akhir ini. Aku lagi ngelatih anak-anak SMP Mentari, bulan depan ada Jambore di Tarumajaya soalnya. Udah gitu, OSIS juga lagi sibuk ngurusin pergantian anggota OSIS untuk periode baru. Belum lagi, tugas-tugas sekolahku yang numpuk."

Luhan mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya. Terdengar lelah.

"Aku akuin, aku emang gak pinter bagi waktu buat kamu. Kelihatan jahat banget aku, ya? Ketemu kamu malah melengos. Pasti kamu mikirnya yang macem-macem."

Luhan merasakan tangannya semakin digenggam erat, bahkan kali ini Sehun mengelus punggung tangannya menggunakan ibu jari. _Nyaman_.

"Awalnya emang gitu..," ujar Luhan mengantung, "Tapi setelah denger penjelasan Mas Sehun, aku malah ngerasa bersalah. Aku terlalu cepet nyimpulin sesuatu dan _overthinking_."

Baekhyun sering uring-uringan di kamar karena Chanyeol tidak menemuinya akhir-akhir ini dengan alasan sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS-nya. Seharusnya Luhan menyadari itu, karena Sehun juga pasti sama sibuknya dengan Chanyeol. Hhh.., dia ini memang kekanakan.

"Gak apa-apa, wajar kok. Sekarang, aku mau ngabisin waktu sama kamu. Anggep aja bayaran karena kemarin aku gak ketemu kamu. Kangen rasanya,"

Wajah Luhan kembali memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Sehun ucapkan. Apalagi lelaki itu sejak tadi selalu mencuri-curi pandang lewat kaca spionnya, membuat Luhan ingin sekali memukul kepala Sehun —Luhan memang anarkis jika sedang salah tingkah— .

"Jangan rindu, berat." balas Luhan, membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kata siapa berat?"

"Kata Dilan."

Sehun mendengus, "Dilan dipercaya. Yang berat badannya Pak Barudin, tuh. Lemak semua."

Luhan tertawa, lalu mencubit pinggang Sehun. "Pak Barudin tau Mas Sehun bisa dipentung nanti lho!"

"Ya aku tinggal kabur."

"Terus kalo dikejar, gimana?"

"Aku sembunyi, lah."

"Dimana?"

"Hati kamu."

Luhan kali ini mendengus keras-keras, membuat tawa Sehun pecah.

Obrolan ringan, tidak jelas, bahkan terkesan tidak ada faedah-nya sama sekali seperti ini justru yang membuat Luhan bahagia. Dia senang dengan Sehun yang bisa membuatnya tertawa karena hal-hal sepele seperti ini, karena sisi Sehun yang seperti ini 'lah yang jarang lelaki itu tunjukan pada orang lain.

Sekarang, apa pantas Luhan merasa istimewa?

"Terus, kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku udah nyiapin tiga tujuan," ujar Sehun.

Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun dari samping, menunggu ucapan lelaki itu selanjutnya.

"KUA, pelaminan, rumah masa depan kita. Kamu mau kita kemana dulu?"

Jaringan otak Luhan sedang 4G, maka tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk mengerti ucapan Sehun barusan. Dengan wajah sepenuhnya memerah malu, dia memukul bahu Sehun keras-keras sebagai kamuflase salah tingkahnya.

"Aku pilih yang masa depan aja," jawab Luhan dengan tawa malu-malunya.

Sehun tertawa—ah, lelaki itu jadi senang sekali tertawa sekarang. sebuah kemajuan yang pesat.

"Tapi, aku mau bawa kamu ke masa lalu aku dulu. Boleh?"

"Masa lalu?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Biar kamu tau siapa itu Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

Luhan mengenal orang dengan nama di atas lima bulan yang lalu, lalu menyukainya dalam hitungan detik, dan mulai sadar bahwa dia mencintai orang itu sebulan yang lalu. Yang Luhan tahu, lelaki dengan rambut sehitam jelaga itu adalah kakak kelasnya yang memiliki pandangan tajam, aura ketegasan yang kental dan kedisiplinan yang tinggi. Dia juga professional, apabila diberi tugas, dia akan menjalankan tugasnya itu sebaik mungkin. Citranya sangat bagus di sekolah, dan seluruh warga sekolah tahu betapa sempurnanya sosok lelaki itu.

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa orang dengan nama di atas, maka orang-orang akan menjawab _'Oh, dia anak kebanggaannya SMA Lazuardi!'_ atau _'Dia itu Pangerannya Lazuardi.'_. Dengan Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R hitam _mate_ yang selalu setia menjadi tunggaannya serta aura-nya yang memikat, tak perlu waktu lama untuk orang-orang jatuh ke pesona Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Bukan karena kendaraan Sehun yang keren, atau karena wajahnya yang rupawan, lebih dari itu.., Luhan menyukainya. Di luar kepribadiannya yang dingin dan tegas, Sehun adalah sosok hangat yang mampu membuat Luhan merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Itu alasan utama Luhan menyukainya. alasan kedua dan seterusnya, tidak bisa Luhan utarakan. Karena terlalu banyak sehingga sulit dijelaskan per kata.

 _ **Oh Sehun.**_

Tidak banyak yang tau kehidupannya, dimana rumahnya, darimana asalnya atau siapa orang tuanya. Orang-orang hanya tau dia adalah seorang pemuda dengan pesona memikat serta kepribadian yang tegas nan santun. Kehidupan pribadinya seolah dirahasiakan rapat-rapat oleh si empunya. Dia tidak membiarkan secuil pun telinga-telinga _kepo_ orang-orang di luar sana dapat mendengar kisah hidupnya lalu dijadikan topik perbincangan yang seru.

Tapi hari ini, Luhan merasa beruntung. Tidak perlu usaha keras atau bujuk rayu murahan, Sehun mendatanginya sendiri dan menceritakan **semua** kisah hidupnya dan bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini, di Jakarta.

"Kamu liat tempat itu?"

Luhan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari Sehun. Di seberang jalan sana, ada sebuah tempat seperti rumah dengan banyak motor-motor besar terparkir di depannya. Banyak lelaki-lelaki berusia sepertinya yang berkumpul di sana, ada yang merokok, mengotak-atik mesin motornya, berbincang dengan suara keras, adapula yang sedang heboh nonton siaran ulang bola di Warkop yang ada di samping rumah itu. Sebuah _banner_ dengan tulisan _**Kere-kere Hore Racing Team**_ tertempel di dinding depan rumah, terpampang jelas.

"Itu rumahku," Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika mengatakan itu, membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Rumah?"

Sebuah tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir Sehun, "Rumah kedua." jawabnya. "Yang pertama ada di Bandung. Sebenarnya itu Mabes, alias markas besar. Tapi, aku lebih seneng nyebutnya rumah."

Luhan ingat, Sehun pernah bercerita sedikit bahwa dia dulu adalah anak geng motor. Mungkin, ini maksudnya. Tapi, jujur, sampai sekarang Luhan masih tidak menyangka bahwa seniornya yang terlihat 'sangat baik-baik' di luar itu ternyata pernah bergabung dengan komunitas seperti ini.

"Kok namanya Kere-kere Hore?" tanya Luhan, geli.

"Katanya, biarpun nggak punya duit kita tetep seneng bareng-bareng. Nggak tau tuh siapa yang namain, tau-tau udah ada namanya aja."

"Namanya lucu. Nggak ada unsur serem-seremnya," celetuk Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman geli. Luhan bisa melihat pandangan Sehun berubah ketika menatap Mabes-nya yang ia sebut rumah itu. Seperti ada tatapan kerinduan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Dulu itu, aku tinggal di Bandung. Lahir di sana dan besar di sana. Papa aku seorang Brigadir Jenderal TNI-AD.., beliau orang yang sangat tegas dalam mendidik anak-anaknya, terutama aku, anak pertamanya. Dia pengen aku ngikutin jejaknya suatu hari nanti, mengabdi sama negara. Tapi, aku punya mimpi lain. Dengan ego dan emosiku yang tinggi, aku membangkang ke Papa. Aku selalu pergi dari rumah, ikut balapan di jalan dan gabung sama anak-anak geng motor yang waktu itu citranya sangat buruk di Bandung."

Luhan baru mengetahui fakta itu, tapi dia memilih bungkam dan mendengarkan kalimat per kalimat yang keluar dari belah bibir Sehun.

"Mino, Yongguk, Namjoon.., dia itu sahabat-sahabatku, bahkan udah aku anggep keluarga sendiri. Cuma mereka dan temen-temen sekomunitasku yang aku anggap bisa ngerti aku, yang bisa buat aku bahagia. Solidaritas mereka nggak bisa dianggap rendah. Nggak kayak keluargaku yang selalu mengekang dan memaksa agar aku harus jadi anak baik-baik dan nomor satu dalam segala bidang. Sampai pada akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku dapat tamparan dari Papa karena beliau tau aku pake obat-obatan dan sering balapan liar. Beliau marah besar, bahkan Mama yang biasanya ngebela aku juga ikut marah."

"Motorku disita dan aku dikurung di rumah, setiap mau sekolah selalu dipantau sama orang suruhan Papa, biar aku gak kabur. Lucu kalo inget itu, berasa buronan aku. Tapi itu cuma beberapa bulan, karena aku masih keras kepala dan masih mau berontak ke Papa. Aku beli motor baru, uang hasil tabunganku selama ini aku ambil, aku juga diem-diem minta tambahan ke Kakek buat beli motor. Akhirnya, aku bisa ikut balapan lagi. Tapi kayaknya Tuhan mau beri pelajaran ke anak bandel kayak aku waktu itu.., aku kecelakaan. Nyaris mati di tempat malah."

Luhan melotot terkejut. "Nyaris mati?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum geli, "Iya, badan aku udah di kolong truk, kok. Tapi, untungnya, temen-temenku langsung sigap ngebawa aku ke RS. Nyawaku tertolong tapi hidupku bener-bener berubah sejak itu." kali ini raut wajah Sehun berubah keruh, lalu dia melanjutkan, "Papa bukan lagi marah, tapi kecewa besar. Aku bisa liat untuk pertama kalinya beliau bener-bener ngerasa putus asa dan menyerah karena sikap aku. Nggak ada tamparan atau bentakan lagi yang aku dapetin, Papa cuma diam. Tapi, besoknya beliau tanpa persetujuanku, mengirim aku ke Jakarta. Aku sadar, aku diusir dan diasingin dari rumah saat itu. Papa bahkan memilih SMA Lazuardi yang memiliki asrama untuk sekolah baruku. Beliau nggak main-main sama keputusannya itu. Dia bahkan nggak ngasih aku uang jajan, cuma bayaran untuk keperluan sekolah aja."

"Coba kamu bayangin, kamu di Jakarta sendirian, tanpa uang, tanpa orang yang dikenal, tanpa sanak saudara.., aku rasanya ngga tau harus gimana. Aku bener-bener kacau. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku ngerasa nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpa Papa sama Mama. Aku berniat untuk nyerah, keluargaku udah nggak sayang sama aku, buat apa aku hidup 'kan? Tapi, saat itu aku tau kalau temen-temenku yang di Bandung juga pindah ke Jakarta. Mino dan yang lainnya ikut pindah sekolah ke sini, walau bukan di sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku yang waktu itu nggak mau berurusan sama balap dan motor lagi akhirnya terpaksa gabung lagi. Karena dari balapan liar itu aku bisa dapat uang untuk keseharianku selama di Jakarta. Itu juga cuma beberapa bulan, karena Papa akhirnya mau berbaik hati mentransfer uang jajanku setiap bulan. Tapi, bukan berarti aku ninggalin komunitasku gitu aja. Aku bukan kacang lupa kulitnya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berhubungan baik dengan anak KKH."

"Tapi.., tepat dua tahun yang lalu, aku memilih ninggalin dunia gelap balapan. Kamu tau apa alasannya?" Sehun memandang Luhan dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Luhan menggeleng.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, sedih, "Papa meninggal."

Luhan tertohok, terkejut dengan _plot twist_ yang diberikan Sehun. Dia mencoba mencari kebohongan di mata Sehun, tapi yang dia temukan hanya sorot mata seorang anak yang putus asa karena Papanya telah tiada. Mendadak, Luhan merasa tercubit. Dia bahkan merasa matanya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

"Papa kecelakaan tepat setelah balik dari Kalimantan. Aku ngerasa gagal jadi seorang anak. Aku bahkan nggak ada di samping beliau saat beliau mengembuskan napas terakhirnya. Aku bener-bener.., hancur. Aku belum minta maaf sama beliau atas perlakuanku nakalku selama ini. Aku udah banyak nyusahin Papa.., bahkan bikin beliau malu sama kelakuanku."

Mengikuti _impuls_ nya, tangan Luhan terulur untuk memegang bahu Sehun. Sekadar menyalurkan rasa simpatinya. "Mas Sehun..,"

Sehun tersenyum tipis melihat Luhan. "Mama sempet bilang ke aku, sebelum Papa pergi, beliau nulis surat buat aku. Surat itu ada di kamarku, isinya tentang Papa yang minta maaf ke aku karena udah ngasingin aku dari rumah dan memperlakukan aku dengan kasar selama ini. Lucu.., beliau seorang Brigjen, tapi minta maaf ke anaknya sendiri lewat surat. Bahkan, beliau yang ngurus Satria selama aku di Jakarta." Sebuah tawa kecil mengalun dari bibir Sehun, tapi raut wajahnya masih terlihat sedih.

"Satria?" Luhan berkedip bingung.

Sehun tertawa seraya menepuk badan motor besarnya, "Ini namanya Satria. Adek aku yang kasih nama."

Luhan ikut tertawa kecil. Tangannya masih bertengger di bahu Sehun, sesekali memberi usapan lembut di sana.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa maafin diri aku sendiri, Lu. Aku bener-bener ngerasa durhaka banget ke Papa. Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa yang dilakukan Papa selama ini memang untuk kebaikan aku, untuk masa depan aku. Dia itu bener-bener.., apa ya? Pahlawan yang nggak mau terlihat sisi kepahlawanannya, mungkin. Makanya, aku intens ikut Pramuka dan Paskibra, aku mau berusaha menyukai dunia militer, dunia yang dicintai Papa. Dan ternyata, aku jatuh cinta sama kedua ekskul itu dengan mudah."

"Lewat Pramuka, seenggaknya bisa mengobati rasa kangen aku ke Papa. Karena dari sana, aku bisa dapat didikan yang tegas dan keras, seperti yang Papa lakukan ke aku dulu. Aku berniat masuk Akmil setelah ini, aku mau ngewujudin mimpi Papa yang pengen anak pertamanya ngikutin jejaknya. Anggep aja penebusan dosa aku ke Papa, walau aku tau, kesalahanku ke Papa terlalu besar. Sampai kapanpun nggak bakal bisa ditebus."

Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan matanya basah. Dia menangis. Mendengar cerita Sehun membuat dadanya merasa sesak. Ayah Luhan juga seorang TNI-AD, pangkatnya kolonel, tapi beliau tidak pernah mendidiknya dengan keras seperti di militer. Hal yang paling membuat Luhan marah pada Ayahnya adalah karena beliau menyuruhnya tinggal di asrama, dia sempat ingin kabur, tapi tidak berani melakukannya. Namun, walau begitu, Luhan sangat menyayangi Ayahnya, dia sangat dekat dengan sosok lelaki pahlawannya itu. Maka mendengar cerita Sehun cukup membuatnya sedih. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia ada di posisi Sehun.

"Eiy, kenapa nangis?" tanya Sehun seraya mengusap mata Luhan menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan senyuman geli.

Luhan menggeleng, kemudian berujar, "Mas Sehun kuat banget, ya?"

"Bukan kuat, tapi dipaksa untuk kuat." jawab Sehun, "Dunia ini nggak butuh orang yang lemah, apalagi cengeng kayak yang di depan aku, nih."

Luhan merengut seraya memukul lengan Sehun kuat-kuat.

"Lagian, suruh siapa cerita sedih!"

Sehun tertawa, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang menawan. "Kamu nggak mau nanya kenapa tiba-tiba aku ceritain masalah ini ke kamu?"

Luhan mengucek matanya sebentar. Perih matanya habis nangis tuh. "Kenapa emang?" tanyanya dengan suara sengau.

"Biar kamu yakin sama perasaan kamu ke aku. Aku tau kamu masih ragu karena kita baru kenal beberapa bulan. Aku mau kamu tau cerita hidup aku, biar nanti ketika aku nyatain perasaan ke kamu, kamu gak bisa nolak aku dengan alasan _aku belum terlalu kenal Mas dan gak tau asal-usul Mas Sehun_. oke?"

Luhan tertegun dengan darah yang berkumpul di kedua pipinya, membuat bagian sana yang tadinya putih menjadi penuh sapuan kemerahan.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial!_

Maksudnya apa, sih?

Mas Sehun rese!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu di alun-alun kecamatan —atau orang-orang di sini sering menyebutnya TTJ, alias Taman Tarumajaya— cukup ramai. Fakta bahwa malam ini adalah malam minggu, membuat tempat ini diburu oleh para kaum muda-mudi yang ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama pacar atau teman-temannya. Pedagang jajanan kaki lima tidak kalah ramai, mereka berjejer di sekitar alun-alun, menyajikan aroma-aroma sedap yang membuat siapapun mendadak lapar dan ingin membeli semuanya.

Termasuk Luhan.

Anak itu sudah duduk anteng dengan berbagai jajanan di tangannya, bahkan sampai ada yang ditaruh di depannya. Mumpung gratis, 'kan Sehun bilang bonus jadi sukarelawannya adalah dapat jajanan gratis. Luhan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Lagipula, Sehun tidak keberatan. Lelaki itu malah sangat antusias membelikannya banyak makanan.

"Mas Sehun sering ke sini?" tanya Luhan seraya memasukan satu sendok penuh jagung susu keju ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sering. Soalnya kalo ada acara Pramuka sama Paskib pasti diadainnya di sini. Juga, di ujung alun-alun sana ada jalanan besar yang sering dijadiin arena buat balapan."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dia sendiri jarang ke sini, selain karena jauh dari asrama, Luhan juga malas keluar malam-malam. Paling, dia hanya nongkrong di Warkopnya Bang Seungri atau di sekitar asrama saja.

"Mas Sehun kenapa sih kok suka balapan? 'Kan bahaya," ujar Luhan.

"Kamu kenapa suka futsall? 'Kan capek?" Sehun malah balik bertanya.

Luhan mendengung seperti lebah, berpikir, "Gak tau. Suka aja."

"Sama. Aku juga gitu." jawab Sehun dengan senyuman. "Untuk suka sama sesuatu, kita nggak perlu pakai alasan 'kan?"

Luhan terdiam dengan sendok plastik terjepit di antara bibirnya. Dia sedang berpikir. Matanya bahkan mengerjap-ngerjap lambat—kebiasaan Luhan jika sedang berpikir. Perkataan Sehun barusan cukup membuatnya terusik, sehingga sebuah pertanyaan polos terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Luhan.

"Mas Sehun…, apa Mas juga suka aku tanpa alasan?"

Kemudian hening mengambil alih. Suara cekikikan para gadis yang berbaur dengan suara lagu milik Band ternama di dekat mereka tidak dihiraukan. Luhan merutuki kesalahannya. Merutuki bibirnya yang selalu kelepasan berbicara, yang selalu mengutarakan isi pikirannya tanpa disaring lebih dulu. Keterdiaman Sehun membuatnya malu luar biasa. Pasti seniornya itu risih karena pertanyaannya barusan.

 _Dasar begobegobego!_

"Mas, aku mau beli siomay dul—"

"Kamu mau tau?"

Luhan mengerjap ketika Sehun memegang pergelangan tangannya, menahannya yang hendak kabur dengan dalih ingin membeli siomay. Dia terpaksa duduk lagi di samping Sehun dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Pengecualian untuk kamu. Ada banyak alasan yang buat aku suka sama kamu, bahkan aku nggak tau harus ngutarain alasan yang mana saat ini."

Luhan merasakan tangan Sehun turun, beralih menggenggam tangannya. Rasa hangat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan kembali Luhan rasakan. Dia senang sekali jika Sehun sudah menautkan kedua tangan mereka seperti ini. Terasa begitu pas.

"Kamu orang ter-apa adanya yang pernah aku temuin, Lu. Kamu selalu bisa bahagia karena hal-hal sepele, bahkan orang-orang di dekat kamu juga ikut tertular kebahagiaan kamu. Hal itu yang jarang aku temui di diri orang lain. Kamu itu kayak anak kecil.. bener-bener murni dan polos, tapi soal sikap, terkadang kamu bisa sangat dewasa. Kamu gampang maafin kesalahan orang lain, kamu juga jujur banget anaknya. Aku salut sekaligus iri sama kamu. "

Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan dengan lembut, membuat wajah anak manis itu yang tadi menunduk kini berhadapan dengannya. Obsidian tajam milik Sehun bertemu dengan bola mata cantik milik Luhan. Dan, jika boleh jujur, Sehun _jatuh_ ke sekian kalinya ketika matanya menyelami mata Luhan. Luhan terlalu cantik.., terlalu indah. Sehun pusing bagaimana cara mendeskripsikan manusia di depannya ini.

"Dan tanpa sadar, rasa sukaku berubah jadi rasa cinta..,"

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya kala mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun barusan. Dia mempertanyakan kemana perginya gadis-gadis berisik di dekat mereka tadi, sehingga keadaan saat ini sungguh hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Sehun dan Luhan— _dua nama yang begitu cocok jika disandingkan_.

Luhan menyesal telah bertanya. Jawaban Sehun tidak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Bahkan perasaan aku ini bertambah setiap harinya, setiap menit, setiap detik… kalau ada kata yang lebih tinggi dari _Aku Mencintaimu_ , aku pasti udah ngegunain kata itu saat ini."

Jika ada warna yang lebih _merah_ dari merah, itu pasti cocok menggambarkan wajah dan telinga Luhan saat ini. Dipandangi sebegitu intens dan memujanya oleh Sehun saja sudah membuatnya lemas, apalagi ditambah dengan ucapan-ucapan manis yang keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Luhan semakin tidak berdaya.

Heran.., dia ini cowok. Tapi kenapa jika diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Sehun, dia sangat lemah? Luhan mulai mempertanyakan ke _manly_ -annya.

"Makasih ya, Luhan."

"Buat?" tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Luhan merasakan wajahnya terbakar ketika merasakan deru napas Sehun yang hangat dan segar menerpa wajahnya.

"Senyum kamu, tawa kamu, **semuanya**.., kamu ngebuat aku ikut bahagia walau dengan hal-hal kecil yang sederhana. Duniaku jadi lebih 'hidup' sejak ada kamu."

Setelah bisikan yang membuat Luhan merasakan perutnya tergelitik itu, Sehun memegang sebelah pipinya, lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Luhan refleks memundurkan wajahnya karena gugup, tapi Sehun tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, malah membawanya pada sebuah ciuman lembut nan manis. Tangan Sehun yang sejak tadi menggenggam tangan Luhan kini bahkan memberi sebuah remasan lembut seiring lumatannya pada bibir Luhan, membuat anak manis itu sedikit rileks.

Luhan tidak berani berbuat apapun. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ciuman kali ini berbeda ketika Sehun menciumnya di Buper lalu. Rasanya lebih menakjubkan, seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di dada Luhan. _Dia menyukainya_. Menyukai bagaimana cara Sehun menjilat lembut bagian bawah bibirnya, lalu menghisapnya kecil. Serta, bagaimana tangan Sehun menggenggam tangannya, seolah menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya saat ini. Semuanya terasa begitu memabukan dan membuat melayang.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasanya jatuh cinta.., begitu luar biasa dan mendebarkan, apalagi ketika si dia yang kita damba membalas perasaan kita. Tuhan memang hebat karena telah menciptakan sebuah perasaan luar biasa yang dinamakan 'cinta' oleh para hamba-Nya._

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, tapi tidak menjauhkan wajahnya. Senyum rupawan terpatri di wajahnya, membuat Luhan semakin merona.

"Kalo aku minta kamu buat jadi pacar aku, kayaknya kurang spesial. Karena aku mau kamu di samping aku bukan untuk berbulan-bulan atau setahun-dua tahun lalu putus. Nggak. Aku nggak mau. Aku mau kamu ada di hidupku sampai kita harus LDR antara langit dan bumi seperti Papa dan Mamaku."

Sebuah permintaan manis dengan kalimat sederhana itu nyatanya mampu membuat Luhan tertegun. Dia mencoba tidak mengharapkan status yang jelas dengan Sehun (—karena Luhan takut kecewa dengan harapannya sendiri), tapi saat ini, lelaki itu malah memintanya langsung. Ini benar-benar melampaui ekspektasi Luhan.

Luhan memberanikan diri mengalungkan satu tangannya di leher Sehun, dengan senyuman manis serta jantungnya yang masih belum pulih atas debarannya yang kencang, dia menjawab pelan, "Iya, aku mau."

Sebuah senyum penuh kebahagiaan terlukis di wajah Sehun. "Mau apa? Jadi pacar aku, pendamping hidup aku, atau apa, nih?" godanya.

"Apa aja. Yang penting bisa terus bareng sama Mas Sehun—" Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget ketika Sehun mengecup bibirnya sekilas, begitu cepat, bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Oh, Luhan belum terbiasa dengan _ini_.

"Saat ini, jadi pacar aku dulu, ya? Nanti lima atau tujuh tahun mendatang, aku bakal ngubah status kita ke jenjang yang direstuin Tuhan. Jangan bosen ya.., aku nggak mau mengumbar janji buat bikin kamu bahagia terus, tapi aku bakal berusaha semampuku." ujar Sehun tulus, kemudian mengecup tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari anak itu barang sedetik pun.

Luhan mengangguk, sejurus kemudian dia menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada bidang lelakinya itu. Perasaan bahagia yang meletup-letup membuat bibirnya tak berhenti tersenyum-senyum.

"Manis banget, sih." Sehun terkekeh kecil. Bibirnya kemudian tidak henti-hentinya mengecupi pucuk kepala Luhan yang beraroma shampoo bayi. Ah, anak ini senang sekali memakai produk bayi sepertinya.

Luhan protes, "Ganteng, tau!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"Aku?"

"Iya!"

"Hahah, makasih. Aku emang ganteng."

"Ihh, maksudnya aku itu yaa aku! Bukan Mas Sehun!" Luhan kembali protes, kali ini ditambah dengan cubitan di lengan Sehun.

Cubitan tersebut dibalas dengan gelitikan. Lalu, dibalas lagi dengan sebuah gigitan dan kemudian berakhir dengan saling menggelitiki satu sama lain hingga keduanya tertawa bersama. Sejenak mereka melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini ada banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang juga ingin memamerkan kebahagiaan bersama pasangan masing-masing. Keduanya terlarut dalam dunia mereka sendiri, membuat orang-orang yang melihat merasa iri.

Ah, mereka tidak peduli.

Yang terpenting mereka bahagia

— _untuk saat ini_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

Yo! bosen gak liat gue update ini terus? Nggak ya? Nggak dooong. Yang bosen mah bodoamat, gue gak peduli wkwk.

Sebenernya… gue rada gak pede ngepublish chapter ini. Edannnn lur, ini geli pisan! Sok mau buat yang manis-manis, jatohnya malah bikin eneg gini. Idih. semoga kalian gak muntah di tempat ya:)

Iya emang si dobby itu gak jago buat yang romance-romance sampe bikin anak gadis jejeritan gegulingan dan baper-baper sampe muntah pelangi. Gak jago gue mah. Ciyus. /ngumpet/

Tapi gengs, ini buat kepentingan cerita.

Yang kemaren minta HunHan jadian, tuh udah gue buatin.

Padahal dulu, pas buat ff ini, gue rencananya mau tamatin ini ff pas hunhan jadian. Tapi kayaknya gue ketagihan nulis ff ini. ya salahin aja respons kalian yang bikin gemes dan greget itu. Uh.

Yaudah, sampai ketemu di next chapter, ya! Wassallamuaallaikum warrahmatullahi wabarrakaatuuuuh!

 **p. s** _WOY ITU YANG PENCETUS TIM MAS SEHUN RATED M SIAPA SIH? GUA GIGIT DULU SINI IDUNGNYA! CABUL YA OTAK KLEAN!_


	13. Si Kesayangan

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU / **LOKAL!**

 **Saya menganut aliran keras 'Tidak Suka Tidak Usah Baca!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13 : Si Kesayangan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KKH Racing Team (9)**

 **BobbyBoy :** Permisi, om.

 **BobbyBoy :** Mau tanya, ini grup udah berapa lama ya ga dikunjungin? Bisa saya taro museum aja? Kayaknya mau jadi fosil ini grup:)

 **Mino :** Sepi banget ye bob, macem hati lo

 **RM :** Udah banyak sawangnya kayak hati lo saking sepinya :(

 **Jaehyun :** Ciye. Si Sapri sama Supri jawabnya hampir sama. Jodoh?

 **Mino :** — **Jaehyun** ngomong lu?

 **Jaehyun :** Ngetik kang

 **Bang Yongguk :** Masih idup lo, Bob? Gue kira udah wafat

 **BobbyBoy :** Lo sendiri masih idup, Guk? Baru aja mau gue kirimin Yaasin.

 **RM :** Guk, guk, lo kira si Yongguk anjing?

 **RM :** Yongguk, guk, guk.. kemari gua gebuk, ayo lari-lari..

 **Jaehyun :** Bernada masa bang:(

 **ARavi :** Namjoon minta dibagi duit banget ye Guk?

 **Mino :** Mon, muka lo udah songong, mulut lo juga songong. Sempurna banget idup lo

 **RM :** Makasih lur

 **Bang Yongguk :** Bukan pujian itu goblog

 **Mino :** Kangen lo **ARavi** **Zicooo Jaehyun Peniel** :( kangen makan cirengnya ceu mimin bareng:(

 **ARavi :** Geleuh

 **Zicooo :** Tapi aing gak kangen, maneh goreng patut soalna _(tapi gue ga kangen, lo jelek banget soalnya)_

 **Mino :** Jurig sia! _(setan lo!)_

 **BobbyBoy :** Lo gak kangen gue, bang?

 **Mino :** Duh, saha sia? Aing teu kenal. _(Duh, siapa lo? Gue gak kenal)_

 **BobbyBoy :** OHGITUYA? CUKTAU, BANG. NO FRIENDSHIP FRIENDSHIP SEKARANG KITA MAH

 **Peniel :** WAH, APAKAH KKH RACING TEAM AKAN KEMBALI DENGAN FORMASI LENGKAP?

 **Zicooo :** Comeback nih bosq. Sok hayu arurang reunian ti Bandung. Kangen lur _(comeback nih bosq. Ayo lah kita reunian di Bandung. Kangen bro)_

 **BobbyBoy :** Nah eta! Aing koar-koar di grup emang niatna ngajakin eta bagong-bagong Jakarta reunian.

 **BobbyBoy :** Hayu anying. Jangan parada sombong sia sakalian. KKH mau annive tiga tahunan nih. Ngumpul di Mabes heula weh lur.

 **Zicooo :** Yoi, mabes utama lur. Gak bosen lo pada liat Monas mulu?

 **Mino :** Hayu hayu. Bos keluar bos — **Sehun**

 **Jaehyun :** Bang **—Sehun** mana suaranya nih?

 **Peniel :** Bos **—Sehun** hayu lah gegerungan ti Bandung lagi.

 **Sehun :** Hayu.

 **Sehun :** Tentuin aja tanggalnya. Jangan balap tapi.

 **RM :** Finally my bosq is coming:')

 **Bang Yongguk :** Geli anjing

 **Zicooo :** KKH reborn:')

 **ARavi :** Padahal pengen duel sama lo hun… kangen gue.

 **Peniel :** No balap ya:( gapapa dah, yang penting KKH kumpul lagi. Cawkan bre

 **Mino :** Panutan sekarang si bos mah:( tapi pacaran mah jalan terus ya bos? Wkwkw

 **BobbyBoy :** Saha nu boga kabogoh, bang? _(siapa yang punya pacar, bang?)_

 **Mino :** Ya si bos lah, goblog

 **Mino :** Emang elo, jomblo abadi. Ngenes sampai mati.

 **BobbyBoy :** NGACA SIA BANGSAT

 **Zicooo :** Wadu, baru ini aing denger sia punya kabogoh bre **Sehun**

 **Bang Yongguk :** Urang kasep mah gampang cari pacarnya, Ko. Emang kayak lo

 **Zicooo :** Asu. Gelut ku aing sini sia guk

 **Bang Yongguk :** G. mlz.

 **Jaehyun :** Denger-denger, kabogohnya Bang Sehun incerannya bang Mino? wkwkwk

 **RM :** Inceran anak-anak se-Jakarta juga, Jay.

 **Peniel :** Anjing, aslina? Geulis pisan berarti dong? _(Anjing, beneran? Cantik banget berarti dong?)_

 **RM :** Yah si botak gak tau aja.. bening paraahh! Cabe-cabean Bandung mah kalah wkwk

 **Mino :** Hooh. Padahal kenal lebih dulu sama gue, tapi jadiannya sama Sehun. kretek ati aing bre liatna, berasa aya nu nyilet-nyilet. Nyeri anying. _(patah hati gue bre liatnya, berasa ada yang nyilet-nyilet. Perih anjing.)_

 **Bang Yongguk :** bct bgt si bgst

 **ARavi :** HAHAHAHAHA MAMPUS BELAKANGNYA S

 **BobbyBoy :** Walah, ini kasusnya temen makan temen? Gak nyangka aing di KKH ada kejadian begini juga

 **Bang Yongguk :** Ngga, bob. Mino aja yang ngedrama

 **Bang Yongguk :** Itu anak emang nganggep Mino abangnya doang. Si Sapri aja yang kurbel

 **Peniel :** Sapri saha si anying? XD _(Sapri siapa si anjing?)_

 **Bang Yongguk :** temen lo tuh yang namanya Mino, botak.

 **Peniel :** Blegug sia Guk XDD

 **Sehun :** Lo suka sama Luhan, Min?

 **Jaehyun :** hm, mulai darkeu darkeu ini suasananya.

 **ARavi :** Luhan nama kabogoh lo, hun?

 **BobbyBoy :** Mampus maneh Min wkwkwk

 **RM :** basmi bos basmi

 **Mino :** Canda anjir. Luhan udah gue anggep anak gue sendiri

 **Mino :** Ciyus hun ciyus:')

 **Sehun :** Santai aja, nanya doang.

 **Sehun :** Luhan juga bilang kalo dia nganggep lo kayak bapaknya sendiri. Lo baik, sering jajanin dia katanya. thanks ya

 **BobbyBoy :** Jadi ini Bapak-Anak zone? Numpang ngakak bre :')

 **Jaehyun :** Ngenes jadi bang mino.

 **ARavi :** Penasaran gue jadinya sama kabogoh lo, hun. Kayaknya lucu

 **Mino :** Bukan lucu lagi, tapi gemesin luar biasa:')

 **Peniel :** Ternyata si bos juga suka yang lucu-lucu gitu ya..

 **Zicooo :** Bawa ke Bandung ge. Penasaran aing euy

 **Sehun :** Ga. Ntar lo naksir, bang.

 **Zicooo :** Aing juga mikir beratus kali saingan sama maneh hun:(

 **ARavi :** hakan wkwkwk _(makan tuh wkwkwk)_

 **Sehun :** Jadi, kapan kita kumpul?

 **BobbyBoy :** SECEPATNYA LUR. MINGGU DEPAN, BISA?

 **RM :** Ada ulangan harian:(

 **BobbyBoy :** Si bangsat:) sama buku aja lo phobia.

 **ARavi :** Gue baru mau nyimak tapi udah dibuat emosi

 **Jaehyun :** Sebenernya gue males kesel, tapi kok baca balesan lo gue jadi kesel ya, Mon?

 **Bang Yongguk :** Bukan lo doang, hyun. Gue juga kesel

 **Mino :** Gapapa, kita bunuh aja dia. Darahnya halal kok:)

 **Zicooo :** Ntar kalo sampe di Bandung, taro aja dagingnya dia di kotak martabak. Gue siap anyutin di kali.

 **RM :** TEGANG AMAT BOSQ WKWKWK HAMPURA HAMPURA

 **Peniel :** Ntar aja hampura-hampuraan kalo udah lebaran. Siap ya minggu depan? Kalian caw ke Bandung. Ntar aing siapin bala-balanya ceu mimin sama es osron di mabes

 **Sehun :** Oke.

 **Mino :** KKH IS REBORN, AYE!

 **Bang Yongguk :** Caw lah.

 **RM :** KKH COMEBACK IS REAL LUR

 **Jaehyun :** Caw

 **ARavi :** SIAP 86!

 **BobbyBoy :** Siap bosq

 **Zicooo :** Meluncur lurrr.

 **Peniel :** Ga usah nyaut maneh sakalian bangsat **Jaehyun BobbyBoy Zicooo** **ARavi**.

 **Jaehyun :** Lah apa salah arurang berempat sih, nying?

 **Peniel :** LO BEREMPAT KAN EMANG TINGGAL DI BANDUNG, AI SIA KEHED!

—

Sehun mendengus geli melihat layar ponselnya, menampilkan isi chat teman-temannya yang masih berkoar berisik di grupchat yang usianya sudah hampir dua tahun itu. Celotehan mereka memang tidak penting, sama sekali tidak ada maknanya. Dari dulu, sampai sekarang. Tapi itulah yang membuat Sehun tersenyum sekarang.

Ah, dia rindu.

Rindu sekali dengan teman-teman nakalnya.

Teman-teman yang selalu memakinya tapi selalu sigap ada di sampingnya jika dia sedang terpuruk. Teman-teman yang tidak sungkan memukul kepalanya namun setelah itu tertawa bersamanya, berbagi kebahagiaan sederhana yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka. Maka dari itu, Sehun langsung menyetujui datang ke Bandung untuk berkumpul dengan mereka minggu depan.

Sehun tahu, jadwalnya sedang padat. Dia harus melatih anak-anak SMP Mentari untuk Jambore. Tapi, untuk sekali ini saja, dia ingin absen dulu. Lagipula, masih ada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang melatih anak-anak.

Sekali-kali dia ingin mengutamakan kepentingan pribadinya ketimbang tugasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini buat Baekhyun, ini buat Kyungsoo. Heheheh."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan tidak mengerti ketika Luhan menyodorkan semangkuk bakso dan jus mangga ke mereka berdua masing-masing. Masalahnya, Luhan itu tidak pernah mentraktir mereka. Bukan karena pelit, tapi karena anak itu selalu dapat makanan atau jajanan gratis dari kakak kelas maupun anak-anak lain, jadi uang sakunya selalu aman di kantongnya. Beruntung sekali memang jadi Luhan, selalu dapat traktiran dari orang-orang (dengan imbalan Luhan harus menemani mereka makan di kantin setelah itu).

Tapi, hari ini, anak bermata rusa itu membelikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo makanan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, semangkuk bakso paling spesial dan jus mangga yang segar pula. Bagi anak SMA berkantong terbatas kayak mereka, makanan seperti ini itu sudah sangat elite.

"Ehm, ini dalam rangka apa, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sih sudah mulai mencomot baksonya menggunakan garpu. Persetan dalam rangka apa Luhan mentraktirnya, yang terpenting hari ini dia dapat bakso gratis.

Luhan hanya tersenyum malu seraya menggaruk pelipisnya, membuat Kyungsoo makin curiga—dan Baekhyun ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Kamu ultah, ya, sekarang?" celetuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyahuti ucapan Baekhyun sedikit ketus, "Nggak mungkin, Luhan ulang tahunnya bulan April! Kamu temennya Luhan masa nggak tau ulang tahunnya dia, sih?"

"Ya siapa tau dia ulang tahun dua kali setahun?"

"Baek, aku nggak mau bilang bego ke kamu tapi kamu minta banget dibego-begoin."

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya mendapat ucapan ketus Kyungsoo. Memang ya, lidah anak itu makin hari makin pedas seperti sambal di meja mereka sekarang ini.

"Baek, kamu pernah minta traktir bakso ke aku waktu itu. Kamu inget?" tanya Luhan.

"Terus kamu langsung iyain permintaan dia, Lu?" sahut Kyungsoo. "Dia sih emang minta traktir ke siapa aja!"

Baekhyun tidak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo, dia malah menatap Luhan seraya mengingat-ngingat kapan sekiranya dia pernah minta ditraktir oleh temannya itu. Kapan, ya? Baekhyun tidak ingat. Lagian, ngapain pula dia minta ditraktir oleh Luhan? Dia 'kan punya ATM berjalan alias pacarnya sendiri, Chanyeol.

"Aku…, gak inget." Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya polos.

Luhan cemberut, "Ayo diinget-inget lagi! kamu pernah minta beliin bakso ke aku, kalau aku…" dia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memandangnya penasaran.

"Kalau kamu apa?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat penasaran. Lucu.

Luhan membuka bibirnya, "Kalau aku…. Ih, Baekhyun! inget-inget coba!"

Kyungsoo sudah gemas sendiri menghadapi kedua temannya. Yang satu tidak mau memberitahu, yang satu sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat dengan lama.

Baekhyun sendiri sudah menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, berharap otaknya mau diajak kerja sama saat ini. Padahal dia sudah ngiler sekali ingin menjejalkan bakso-bakso ini ke dalam mulutnya, tapi Luhan malah mengajaknya main tebak-tebakan.

"Bentar! Aku inget-inget dulu." Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya cepat, membuat gerakan seperti Naruto yang ingin melakukan jurus _chidori,_ lalu memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Selang satu menit kemudian, dia kembali membuka matanya. Kali ini dia melotot terkejut dengan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan dengan antusias. Sepertinya dia sudah dapat ingatannya yang hilang itu.

"Aku tau! Aku tau!"

"Apa coba?"

Baekhyun nyengir lebar seraya meraih kepala Luhan dan Kyungsoo agar mendekat ke arahnya, hingga kepala mereka bertiga sekarang beradu satu sama lain.

"Kamu…," Baekhyun menggantung ucapannya, memandang Luhan dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "…jadian sama Kak Sehun?"

Kyungsoo melotot terkejut, membuat mata bulatnya makin membulat. Dia berkedip dua kali, lalu ikut memandang Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya, "Serius, Lu?"

Wajah Luhan memerah malu, kemudian mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Dan dengan konfirmasi tersebut, Baekhyun segera menjauhkan kepala mereka bertiga untuk bergerak-gerak antusias, seperti cacing kepanasan. Dia bahkan memukul-mukul tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk melampiaskan perasaannya.

Heran, siapa yang jadian, siapa yang girang.

"Serius, Lu? Serius?!" Baekhyun bertanya lagi, masih tidak percaya. Dan ketika mendapat anggukan dari Luhan, dia kembali memukul-mukul lengan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam dengan mata bulatnya.

"Dimana? Kapan? Terus nembaknya gimana? Kamu kok gak langsung cerita sama aku sih, Lu?"

Sesaat mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang sedang menikmati jam istirahatnya di kantin. Salahkan saja Baekhyun yang terlalu heboh.

"Nembak?" gumam Luhan, bingung. "Nembak apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kamu ditembak Kak Sehun, 'kan?" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan bingung dengan situasi ini. Melihat tampang bingung Luhan membuatnya jadi berasumsi bahwa anak itu tidak tahu apa arti _nembak_ anak zaman sekarang.

"Ih, enggak! Kok ngeri banget sih pertanyaan kamu, Soo?" Luhan menggeleng-geleng kencang.

Tuh 'kan!

Kumat lagi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun refleks menarik napas bersamaan. Berusaha tidak kesal.

"Lagian, kalo aku ditembak sama Mas Sehun masa aku sekarang ada di sini, di depan kalian? Gimana sih," Luhan sekarang malah merengut seraya melipat kedua lengannya di dada. Mendadak _badmood_.

"Lulu sayang—"

"Jangan panggil aku Lulu! Aku _manly_!"

"Ya ampun…," Baekhyun mendesah tak percaya, dia menggertakan giginya sesaat, menahan gemas. "Oke, oke! Lu, serius kamu gak tau apa arti nembak?" tanyanya.

"Tau lah!" ujar Luhan, cepat.

"Apa coba, hayooo?"

Luhan membuat gerakan membuat pistol dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengarahkannya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Ngarahin peluru dari senapan ke objek atau orang tertentu 'kan? Jdoorr! Jdoorrrr!"

Kyungsoo tertawa gemas melihat jawaban serta tingkah Luhan, sementara Baekhyun menggigit ujung sendoknya gregetan. Dia ingin kesal dengan Luhan, tapi anak itu cukup menyedihkan untuk dipukul. Iya, Luhan itu menyedihkan _banget_ jadi manusia zaman sekarang. Terlalu polos dan lurus untuk ukuran anak milenial. Masa arti _nembak_ saja dia tidak tahu?

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir… Luhan itu memang sangat _clueless_. Menyadari perasaannya saja dia butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, bahkan waktu itu dia sempat minta antar Baekhyun ke RS untuk periksa jantung. Luhan sempat mengira gejala jatuh cintanya waktu itu adalah gejala penyakit ganas. Begini kronologi ceritanya;

" _Baek, kayaknya aku sakit jantung.., aku takut, tapi aku gak mau diperiksa."_

" _Hah? Serius, Lu? Sakit jantung? Ba-bagian mana yang sakit? Sakit banget atau engga? Duh, Luhan.., kok baru cerita, sih?"_

" _Di sini Baek.., di dada aku. Nggak sakit, cuma aku susah napas aja kadang. Aku takut ini gejala penyakit ganas."_

" _Ya ampun! Sekarang lagi sakit, ngga?"_

" _Ngga, sih.. tapi aku ngerasa aneh aja,"_

" _Aneh gimana?"_

" _Iya, jantung aku sering deg-degan parah kalo deket Mas Sehun, sampe susah napas. Ke orang lain ngga. Kalo sama Mas Sehun tuh kayak ada kodok yang loncat-loncat di dada aku.. aku takut jantung aku copot dari tempatnya. Baek, gimana ini? Apa aku tanya Bunda aja kali, ya? Siapa tau di keluarga aku ada yang punya riwayat penyakit jantung."_

"… _Lu, kayaknya kamu gak perlu periksa jantung, tapi periksa otak."_

" _Kok gitu?"_

" _Gak tau! Males aku ngeladenin kamu!"_

Baekhyun tahu temannya itu memang sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam percintaan. Luhan itu sangat nol. Makanya, waktu tau anak itu menyukai Sehun, Baekhyun sangat antusias. Seperti seorang Ibu yang bangga anaknya telah tumbuh gigi. Tapi, ya gitu.., Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Bocah polos tidak peka yang masih butuh penjelasan ini-itu mengenai banyak hal. Apalagi, sekarang katanya dia sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun, Baekhyun yakin anak itu tidak tau apa makna 'pacaran' itu yang sebenarnya.

"Luhan, nembak itu artinya nyatain perasaan ke orang yang kita sayang. Itu kata anak zaman sekarang." Terpujilah Kyungsoo yang mau berbaik hati menjelaskan ke Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk paham. "Aku baru tau. Serem ya bahasa anak zaman sekarang,"

"Yang serem itu kamu! Gitu aja gak tau." dengus Baekhyun. "Temen kamu itu tinggal di Gua kayaknya, Soo."

Luhan merengut mendengarnya. Baekhyun memang sering sekali memarahi dia, padahal Luhan tidak tahu letak kesalahannya dimana.

"Lu, kamu… berarti udah jadi pacarnya Kak Sehun, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah malunya. Entah kenapa kata 'pacar' masih belum terbiasa di telinganya. Dia masih merasa agak aneh dan.., deg-degan. Sampai detik ini, dia bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau sekarang dia jadi pacar seseorang.

"Emang kamu tau orang pacaran ngapain aja?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mendongakan sedikit dagunya, menantang.

"Hush! Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" Kyungsoo mendelik ke Baekhyun dengan pelototan ganasnya, alih-alih menggemaskannya.

"Sssttt, aku mau tau pengetahuan dia udah sampe mana, Soo." balas Baekhyun sedikit berbisik.

Luhan sendiri yang mendapat pertanyaan dari Baekhyun merasa percaya diri untuk menjawabnya. Dia 'kan sering menonton dari televisi yang menayangkan adegan-adegan para remaja berpacaran, jadi dia tau jawabannya.

"Aku tau," jawabnya, memberi jeda. "Orang pacaran itu 'kan biasanya gandengan tangan, makan bareng, satu motor berdua, uhm…, terus apa lagi, ya? Ah iya! Nonton bioskop bareng!"

Sesederhana itu berpacaran di mata seorang Luhan.

"Kalo itu sih aku juga sering bareng kamu!" sahut Baekhyun, malas.

Luhan terdiam. Iya sih.., dia sering gandengan tangan dengan Baekhyun kalau pulang sekolah, atau ketika sedang menyeberang jalan. Makan bareng juga sudah sering, bersama Kyungsoo juga. Satu motor berdua? Pernah, kok. Nonton bioskop juga mereka sering, apalagi kalau ada film Marvel terbaru, pasti mereka langsung menyerbu tiket bioskop.

Lalu, apa bedanya berpacaran dengan berteman, ya?

Luhan mendadak bingung.

"Tuh 'kan, Soo! Dia gak tau!" rengek Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Luhan dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kak Sehun kenapa bisa milih bocah kayak kamu buat dijadiin pacar, sih?"

"Baek, awas ih! Mata aku nanti kecolok." Luhan menepis tangan Baekhyun dengan sebal.

"Biarin aja. Kamu ngeselin soalnya!"

"Baekhyun kamu marah-marah terus.., kata Kak Jongin, kalo marah-marah terus tandanya lagi dapet."

"AKU 'KAN COWOK!"

"Emangnya aku bilang kalo kamu lagi dapet PMS? —itu juga kata Kak Jongin."

"Bodo amat! Aku gak peduli sama Kak Jongin—Argghh, Luhannnnn! Soo, kamu bantuin aku, dong! Jangan ketawa terus!"

"Aku harus bantuin apa, sih? Kalian lucu banget berdua. Hahahaha."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gemesin banget gak, sih?"

Itu Chanyeol yang baru saja membuka suara, setelah bermenit-menit terdiam dengan satu tangan terlipat di atas meja dan mata memandang lurus ke sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh tiga lelaki mungil dengan tampang manis luar biasa. Chanyeol menaruh dagunya di atas lipatan tangannya, lalu sebuah cengiran mampir di wajah rupawannya. Matanya masih melempar pandangan memuja ke arah Trio Unyil, alias Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Heran.., mereka tuh anak SMA, tapi kenapa bisa imut gitu?" kali ini Jongin yang membuka suara. "Perasaan hormon 17 tahun tuh ganas banget. Minimal suara berat dan kumis tipis mah wajib ada."

"Tapi kayaknya itu gak berlaku buat 'pihak bawah' deh, Jong." sahut Chanyeol.

"Yeu, gak juga, Chan! Mau pihak atas, pihak bawah, pihak serong kanan-kiri.. kalo mereka cowok, puber mah puber aja." ujar Jongin, lalu menyedot es jeruknya. "Ya nggak, Hun?"

Kesadaran Sehun langsung kembali ketika bahunya disenggol oleh Jongin. Dia hanya mengangguk asal atas pertanyaan Jongin, padahal dia tidak menyimak apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh kedua temannya. Dia sedang terlarut memandangi Luhan di meja seberang sana yang sedang berdebat —nyaris adu jambak— dengan Baekhyun juga Kyungsoo. Dia memang tidak tahu apa yang tengah dibahas tiga anak itu, karena posisi mejanya yang cukup jauh dari mereka, tapi ekspresi Luhan begitu menarik di matanya.

Semua yang dilakukan anak itu terlihat menarik dan manis, gerak-geriknya tidak diluput dari pandangan Sehun. Bahkan untuk hal paling sederhana seperti menggaruk pelipis saja, sangat sayang dilewatkan oleh mata Sehun.

Wahhh, peran cinta memang luar biasa, ya?

"Jangan lupa ngedip, bro." ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu Sehun. Setelah itu dia tertawa bersama Jongin.

Sehun hanya menggaruk ujung hidungnya. Malu kepergok sama Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Nggak bosen ngeliatin dari jauh?" tanya Jongin. "Tembak, gih."

"Udah kali," jawab Sehun, dengan santai.

Berbeda dari sikap santai Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin justru tersedak bersamaan. Kaget mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Lalu, setelah itu, keduanya mulai mewawancarai Sehun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _kepo_ mereka.

"Dek, sini!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kedua temannya, Sehun malah memanggil seorang anak kelas sepuluh yang tidak sengaja melintas di depannya.

"Woy, ceritain dulu!" protes Jongin.

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Halah, pengen tau aja, sih."

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengerang bersamaan, gagal mengorek informasi dari Sehun.

"Kenapa, Kak?" tanya seorang anak yang baru saja dipanggil Sehun. Di _name-tag_ nya tertulis nama Lee Jeno.

Sehun segera meraih buku yang anak itu pegang serta pulpen di saku seragamnya. "Pinjem bentar, ya." Belum sempat dapat persetujuan dari Si Pemilik, Sehun mulai menulis sesuatu di kertas yang baru saja dia robek dari buku tersebut.

Jongin, Chanyeol—serta Jeno, mengintip apa yang sedang ditulis oleh Sehun.

Selesai menulis, Sehun melipat kertas tersebut dan memberikannya pada Jeno.

"Tolong kasih ke orang itu, ya?" pinta Sehun, sambil menunjuk ke arah Luhan. Chanyeol dan Jongin mulai heboh menggoda, yang hanya dibalas dengusan malas dari Sehun.

"Ohh, Kak Luhan?" ujar Jeno.

Sehun mengangguk. Ternyata Luhan memang benar dikenal banyak oleh anak-anak sekolah. Mendadak dia ingin menyembunyikan anak itu dari mata semua orang. Egois sekali memang, tapi apa salahnya jika dia ingin memiliki Luhan sendirian?

…

Luhan membuka lipatan kertas atau bisa dibilang 'surat' yang baru saja diberikan Jeno untuknya. Ketika dia tanya, dari siapa surat dengan robekan jelek ini, anak itu cuma tersenyum dan bilang, _'Katanya, dari manusia biasa. dia gak mau disebut namanya, Kak.'_

Tidak mau ribet menebak-nebak siapa si pengirim surat ini, Luhan langsung membukanya.

Bibirnya langsung tidak tahan untuk tidak mengukir sebuah senyuman, padahal dia belum baca semuanya. Sepertinya senyuman saja tidak cukup, karena kali ini dia tertawa kecil membaca kata per kata dari surat yang didapatinya, sampai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandangnya penuh keheranan. Tapi, Luhan tidak peduli.

Sampai setelah dia membaca semuanya, matanya langsung bergerak liar ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Mencari si pengirim surat—walau tidak tertulis dengan jelas siapa pengirimnya, tapi Luhan sudah bisa menebaknya. Dan dia menemukannya.

Menemukan si pengirim surat yang menulis dari kertas yang dirobek dengan asal tersebut.

Tepat di meja paling ujung, sedang duduk bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol. Sosok itu tengah tertawa bersama kedua temannya itu. Dan seperti memiliki ikatan batin, sosok itu tak sengaja melihat ke arah Luhan. Membalas pandangannya, masih dengan tawa mengalun di bibirnya—juga di bibir Luhan.

Bahkan hanya saling memandangi dari jarak yang cukup jauh mampu membuat dada Luhan dipenuhi rasa hangat yang begitu mendebarkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Untuk Si Kesayangan yang ada di meja nomor 6…**_

 _ **Tolong makan yang banyak, biar gemuk. Jangan dicuekin makanannya, nanti dia sakit hati, terus kamu ditinggalin pergi. Emang mau ditinggal pergi?**_

 _ **Dan, jangan terlalu manis.**_

 _ **Nanti kamu dosa udah buat orang-orang punya penyakit diabetes mendadak.**_

 _ **(Dari saya, sukarelawan yang siap berbagi kebahagiaan denganmu)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Misi, butuh tumpangan nggak?"

Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah langsung dihampiri oleh sosok lelaki dengan motor besarnya yang dinamakan Satria. Siapa lagi kalau bukan oknum berinisial OSH. Lelaki itu sudah duduk manis di atas motornya dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. Sepertinya dia baru saja keluar dari parkiran.

"Mas Sehun ngapain?" tanya Luhan.

"Lagi nawarin orang-orang tumpangan. Kasihan jok belakang kosong terus," jawab Sehun seraya melirik sekilas ke jok belakang motornya.

Luhan mencibir, "Terus dapet nggak yang mau ngisi jok belakangnya Satria?"

"Banyak, sih." jawab Sehun. "Tapi kayaknya Satria mau-nya cuma sama kamu."

Luhan tertawa kecil. Ribet banget, bilang aja mau ngajakin pulang bareng. Dasar!

"Jadi…, mau nggak jadi sukarelawan aku lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Sebuah anggukan Luhan berikan. "Kali ini mau kemana, Mas?"

"Ke SMP Mentari. Temenin aku ngelatih anak-anak buat Jambore." jawab Sehun. "Nggak keberatan, 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Dia malah sangat antusias mendengarnya. Pasti seru bertemu dengan anak-anak SMP yang sedang berlatih untuk Jambore.

"Yaudah, ayo naik!"

Luhan menaiki motor Sehun. Tapi setelah dia naik, Sehun justru tidak menjalankan motornya sama sekali. Sampai beberapa menit hanya seperti itu, Sehun juga hanya terdiam, tidak berbicara apa-apa. Luhan mulai kebingungan.

"Mas Sehun kehabisan bensin?" tanya Luhan, spontan dan polos.

Sehun menggeleng, "Enggak."

"Terus kenapa nggak dijalanin?"

"Abisnya yang duduk di belakang aku nggak mau pegangan, sih. Padahal pinggang aku nganggur."

Luhan merasa pipinya terbakar. Malu dan sebal bersamaan. Cuma gara-gara itu saja Sehun tidak mau menjalankan motornya? Kenapa dia tidak meminta langsung pada Luhan, sih? Luhan mana peka dengan kode-kode seperti itu. Dasar Mas Sehun!

"I-iya nih, aku pegangan," Dengan wajah cemberut dan setengah gugup, akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memeluk pinggang Sehun. Dia mendengar abang-abang penjual telur gulung berdehem keras ketika dia melakukan itu. _Aaaggh_ , Luhan malu tau!

Luhan bisa melihat seniornya itu tertawa kecil dari kaca spion motornya. Setelah itu motor benar-benar dijalankan, meninggalkan area sekolah mereka.

"Mas..,"

"Iya, Sayang?"

… _ **sayang,**_ _katanya._

Puncak dari debaran jantung Luhan yang tidak pernah kalem jika di dekat Sehun adalah saat ini. Saat lelaki itu memanggilnya sayang. _asdfghjklakha_ —serius, itu hanya kata 'sayang' dan Baekhyun sering memanggilnya begitu, tapi kenapa sensasinya sangat berbeda? Kalau kemarin-marin jantungnya ingin loncat dari habitatnya, sekarang Luhan merasa jantungnya akan jatuh tenggelam di antara usus dua belas jarinya.

"Ja-jangan panggil kayak gitu!" Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun dengan keras. Wajahnya dia alihkan ke jalanan, memandangi ruko-ruko di pinggir jalan, berharap Sehun tidak iseng melihat wajahnya yang sekarang memerah dari spion motornya.

"Panggil apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Panggil kayak tadi!"

"Panggil apa, sih? Bingung aku."

Luhan mengerang sebal, lalu menjawab ketus, "Sayang!"

"Iya kenapa, Sayang?" balas Sehun.

Luhan merengut kesal, masih dengan wajahnya yang memerah seperti tomat busuk. Sementara Sehun malah tertawa senang karena berhasil menggodanya.

"Tau ah!"

Sehun masih tertawa, "Lah malah ngambek." Lalu dia memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di pinggangnya dengan satu tangannya. Digenggamnya tangan itu, sesekali diusap menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Oke, oke. Kenapa tadi kamu manggil aku?"

"Itu.., uhm, aku orang keberapa yang duduk di sini?" tanya Luhan, pelan.

Dia hanya penasaran sudah berapa banyak orang yang diboncengi oleh Sehun dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu ketika motornya sudah dijalankan. Pemikiran seperti itu membuatnya sedikit terusik. Mungkin dia akan sedikit kecewa ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun nanti, tapi apa pentingnya masa lalu jika saat ini dia yang bisa terus duduk di jok belakang motor Sehun dan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu?

"Yang ke-empat."

Jawaban Sehun tidak membantu sama sekali. Luhan seperti dicubit dengan keras. Ah… oke, dia yang ke-empat. Seenggaknya, Luhan bukan yang ke-sepuluh atau yang ke-seratus.

"Yang pertama sama kedua itu Chanyeol sama Jongin. Waktu itu Jongin kebelet BAB, tapi motornya dipake sama temennya, alhasil dia numpang sama aku. Chanyeol malah ikut-ikutan, katanya dia mau ngerasain yang namanya bonceng tiga pake Ninja. Kamu bayangin, Lu.., motor kayak gini ditumpuk tiga! Gila, sampe sekarang trauma aku inget kejadian itu,"

Luhan yang tadinya ingin sedih dan kesal, sekarang malah tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun. Membayangkan tiga orang lelaki SMA saling bertumpukan di atas motor besar membuat perutnya tergelitik geli. Apalagi nada bicara Sehun yang seperti orang mengalami traumatis berat, makin menambah kegelian Luhan. Sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar menyayangi _Satria_ -nya dan tidak mau kejadian 'bonceng tiga' terulang lagi.

"Terus yang ketiga itu Bi Inah."

"Siapa Bi Inah?"

"Tukang pecel di deket asrama. Waktu itu dia kesusahan bawa belanjaannya dari pasar, ya udah aku tawarin aja tumpangan. Terus pulangnya aku dapet pecel gratis dari Bi Inah. Lumayan 'kan?"

Luhan kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Dia paling senang jika Sehun sudah berbagi cerita ketika mereka di atas motor seperti ini. Dibalik tampang judesnya, lelaki itu memiliki banyak cerita konyol yang dialaminya. Sehun tidak seperti kelihatannya…, di luar, dia memang terlihat seperti orang yang kaku dan membosankan, tapi ketika sudah dekat dengannya, dia adalah pribadi yang begitu hangat dan bisa membuat tertawa dengan cara yang sepele.

"Terus yang terakhir itu…, yang paling spesial," ujar Sehun, menggantung.

Luhan masih mendengarkan, kali ini dia menaruh dagunya di atas bahu Sehun. Memerhatikan lelaki-nya itu ketika berbicara.

"Yang paling disukai Satria saat aku ngeboncengin dia. Yang menambah goresan cerita baru di atas motor ini. Yang buat aku berharap orang itu bakal terus mau duduk di jok belakang sampai Satria tua dan jadi motor klasik."

Luhan bertanya di sela-sela angin sore yang membelai-belai wajah serta rambutnya. "Siapa dia, Mas?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas dengan senyuman isengnya. "Pacar baru aku. Gak perlu kenal kamu, nanti kamu suka sama dia."

Tawa Luhan kembali terdengar, mengalun begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya.

Angin sore, Satria, bau khas jajanan pedagang kaki lima di pinggir jalan, dan Sehun, adalah kompilasi pas yang membuat hari jadi semakin indah dan berarti. Ternyata kebahagiaan memang sesederhana ini. Tidak perlu kata-kata manis berlebihan agar romantis, ataupun hujan untuk bisa menyalurkan perasaan, cukup seperti ini saja sudah membuat Luhan tahu bagaimana cara kerja cinta bisa membuatnya bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedatangan mereka di SMP Mentari disambut hangat dan riang oleh anak-anak di sana. Ada sekitar lima belas anak yang sudah terpilih untuk Jambore dan ikut latihan sore ini, dan mereka semua sepertinya sangat menyukai Sehun, terbukti karena ketika Sehun sampai, mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil dan sedikit menjauh lebih dulu, membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan anak-anak didiknya.

Luhan mendapati Jongin dan Chanyeol yang sudah lebih dulu sampai di sana. Dia memilih menghampiri dua seniornya itu yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ciaaaaa yang udah jadian,"

Luhan tidak jadi menyapa ketika dua seniornya itu malah menggodanya secara langsung dan terang-terangan.

"Dek Lulu udah gede ya, sekarang?" Jongin menggodanya dengan cengiran tengil khasnya, "Udah ngerti pacar-pacaran."

"Dari dulu juga aku udah gede!" protes Luhan.

"Gedean mana sama Mas Sehun-mu itu?" tanya Jongin, ambigu. Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

Luhan menjawab dengan wajah sedikit bingung, "Lebih gede Mas Sehun, lah. Kak Jongin gimana, sih? Emang gak bisa liat?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa bersamaan.

"Iya, iya. Diliat dari segi manapun, Sehun jauh lebih gede dari kamu, Lu." kata Chanyeol, di sela-sela tawanya.

"Tuh, Kak Chanyeol aja tau!" tunjuk Luhan ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua seniornya itu kembali tertawa keras, Luhan jadi bingung dan sedikit ngeri dengan mereka. Apa yang lucu, sih? kayaknya mereka berdua agak… _miring_.

"Lo berdua udah nyampe daritadi?" tanya Sehun, yang baru saja menghampiri mereka. Dia menarik tangan Luhan dan menggenggam tangan anak itu, yang langsung disambut seruan heboh dari kedua temannya. Sehun sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menanggapi keduanya.

"Ciaa, posesif." celetuk Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"Nggak, Hun. Baru nyampe juga," jawab Chanyeol. "Kirain lo mau bolos ngajar anak-anak, eh tau-tau dateng bawa calon istri—eh, suami."

"Kak Chanyeol nggak jelas, sama kayak mukanya." gerutu Luhan.

Chanyeol mendelik tidak terima, sementara Jongin dan Sehun menahan tawa mereka mendengar gerutuan Luhan.

"Anak-anak udah latihan?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum. Masih nunggu beberapa anak-anak, lagi jajan di luar mereka." jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Lalu, dia beralih ke Luhan yang tangannya masih dia genggam. "Nanti kamu ikut ngelatih, ya?"

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dadanya sendiri dengan mata membulat. Dia 'kan baru beberapa bulan gabung di Pramuka, masa' sekarang harus melatih anak-anak? Luhan merasa pengetahuannya belum setinggi itu sampai harus melatih anak-anak.

"Iya. Bantu-bantu aku," ujar Sehun.

"Tapi, aku 'kan juga masih diajarin sama Mas." Luhan merengut kecil.

"Gak apa-apa, nanti kamu bagian yang liat-liatin gerakan mereka aja."

"Luhan, jangan lupa—" Jongin menyela ucapan Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba, membuat kedua orang itu memandangnya bersamaan. "—liatin aku juga, siapa tau suka." diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan dan cengiran tengil.

Dan setelah itu, Jongin harus melarikan diri karena Sehun sudah siap-siap ingin melemparnya dengan sepatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kak Sehun, itu di sebelahnya yang _ayu tenan_ , _sopo_? Pembina baru kita?"

Sehun yang baru saja selesai memberikan masukan-masukan dan kata-kata penyemangat ke anak didiknya itu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu anak didiknya yang bernama Jaehwan, Si Bocah Jawa Medok, yang suka membuatnya tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya. Sehun melirik ke sampingnya, menemukan Luhan yang berdiri di sana sejak tadi dengan senyum kecilnya yang manis dan menggemaskan. Padahal di sini banyak anak SMP, tapi Sehun merasa kalau Luhan lebih menggemaskan dari mereka semua.

Sehun sejak awal tahu, kalau anak-anak memang sedaritadi sibuk melirik-lirik Luhan. Sengaja, Sehun tidak memperkenalkan Luhan dulu agar anak-anak didiknya penasaran. Dan ternyata benar, mereka kayaknya tertarik dengan Luhan.

"Pacarnya Kak Sehun, ya? Ciaaaaaaa." Anak yang ada di barisan belakang berseru menggoda, memprovokasi teman-temannya agar ikut berseru sepertinya. Woojin namanya, kulitnya 11-12 dengan Jongin. Hitam manis, seperti kecap bangau.

"Ini namanya Kak Luhan, dia yang bakal bantu ngelatih kalian hari ini," Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan ke anak-anak SMP di depannya. "Dan…, soal dia pacar Kakak atau bukan, itu rahasia."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar anak-anak protes dan mengeluh karena ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kalo Kak Luhan bukan pacarnya Kak Sehun, berarti Daniel boleh minta _id line_ -nya Kak Luhan, dong?" kata salah satu anak berbadan bongsor yang berada di barisan depan. Anak itu mempunyai pipi gembul, mata sipit serta gigi kelinci ketika dia tertawa. Gemes! Luhan rasanya mau cubit pipi anak itu.

"Ngegas banget anjer lo, Dan!"

"Jangan mau, Kak! Daniel masih pipis di celana!"

"Nggak boleh! Jangan sok mau nikung lo, Bang Daniel! Kak Luhan kasih aja _id line_ -nya ke Woojin. Hehehe."

"Kak Luhan tunggu aku gede dulu, Kak! Nanti aku lamar!"

Sehun menarik napasnya, pusing mendadak mendengar cerocosan anak-anak didiknya yang mulai menunjukan ketertarikannya pada Luhan secara terang-terangan. Gini nih risikonya kalau mengajak Luhan ke sini. Sehun dapat kebagian melatih LKBB anak-anak putera, sementara Jongin dan Chanyeol melatih anak-anak puteri. Jadi, anak-anak didiknya yang keseluruhannya cowok-cowok SMP baru puber itu pasti langsung menyerbu Luhan.

Ah, susah memang punya pacar yang manisnya berlebihan.

"Halah, bacot semuanya!" ucap Daniel sengit, menghentikan cerocosan teman-temannya. "Kak Luhan, Daniel boleh 'kan minta _id line_ -nya?" —lalu berubah jadi manis seketika saat bertanya pada Luhan.

"Boleh," Sehun yang menjawab, membuat mata anak yang bernama Daniel itu melebar senang. Tapi belum sempat dia berseru, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya, "Asal.., kamu bisa bawa piala juara umum di Jambore tahun ini, dan kamu juga harus dapet piala danton terbaik."

"Gak masalah! Daniel pasti bisa dapetin itu semua! Demi _id line_ Kak Luhan. Hehehehehe." Bocah bergigi kelinci itu terkekeh-kekeh setelah berkoar-koar penuh semangat bergelora.

Sehun mendengus. Takut juga jika Daniel benar-benar akan menyabet semua piala di Jambore tahun ini dan berhasil mendapat _id line_ Luhan. Dia sangat tahu kalau bocah ingusan itu memang gigih sekali jika sudah bertekad.

 _Jadi…, kamu takut ditikung bocah ingusan, Hun?_

"Kamu beneran mau ngasih _id line_ aku ke anak itu, Mas?" tanya Luhan, sedikit berbisik. Dia sih gak masalah, justru senang. Karena Daniel terlihat lucu di matanya. Siapa tau anak itu bisa jadi adek jadi-jadiannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan senyuman kecil, "Engga lah. Bahkan untuk hal sepele kayak _id line_ aja aku gak rela kamu bagi-bagi ke orang lain."

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Dasar licik,"

"Bukan licik, tapi aku cuma ngejaga kesayangan aku biar gak dilirik siapapun. Termasuk bocah ingusan kayak Daniel sekalipun." ujar Sehun.

"TUH 'KAN KAK SEHUN SAMA KAK LUHAN PASTI PACARAN!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18:30 WIB. Setelah melatih dan bersenang-senang dengan anak-anak SMP Mentari, lalu makan di pinggir jalan dan Maghrib di jalan, akhirnya Luhan diantar pulang oleh Sehun sampai depan asramanya.

Angin yang sejuk khas senja yang bergulir menjadi malam mulai membelai-belai lembut kulit kedua anak adam yang masih berdiri berhadapan di depan asrama Merpati itu. Tangan Luhan masih digenggam erat oleh yang lebih tua, seperti tidak mau lepas, padahal setengah hari ini mereka sudah bersama, berbagi tawa dan canda yang nantinya akan menjadi sebuah coretan kenangan di dalam kisah mereka.

"Lu, minggu depan aku mau ke Bandung," ujar Sehun.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik. Dia sibuk bahagia dengan Sehun, orang pertama yang membuatnya tau bagaimana manisnya cinta, tapi dia lupa dengan kenyataannya bahwa lelaki itu lahir di Bandung—dan pastinya, lelaki itu bisa balik ke tanah kelahirannya kapan saja, meninggalkan Luhan di Jakarta. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, perkataan Sehun barusan rasanya begitu pahit.

"Kita dapet libur tiga hari dari sekolah dan aku udah mutusin buat pulang." Sehun masih melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kamu ikut aku, ya?"

"…hah?" Luhan nge- _blank_.

"Jangan pasang muka kayak gitu," Sehun mencubit pipi Luhan dengan gemas, yang tidak dibalas apapun oleh anak itu, karena jaringan otaknya masih memproses.

"Aku ikut Mas Sehun ke Bandung?" ulang Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Iya, main ke rumahku, ketemu sama Mama."

"A-ah.., tapi-tapi.., aku—"

"Mama aku baik, kok. Gak usah takut. Gak bakal digigit kamu, paling anaknya yang gigit kamu."

"Ih, bukan itu maksud aku, Mas!" protes Luhan.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, "Terus apa? Kamu takut?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku belum izin sama Bunda."

"Ya udah, itu urusan aku. Aku yang ngomong sama Bunda kamu." Sehun memberikan sebuah senyum kecil dan usakan di rambut Luhan yang lembut.

"Udah sana masuk, mandi! Kamu bau matahari." ujar Sehun.

Luhan merengut sampai bibirnya maju-maju, lucu. "Mas Sehun bau kambing!"

Sehun tergelak mendengar kata-kata Luhan serta melihat raut menggemaskan anak itu. "Ah iya, tadi 'kan aku ngeboncengin anak kambing, makanya sekarang jadi bau kambing gini."

"Mas Sehun!"

" _AWW_! Lu—Ya ampun.., sakit ini."

Yah, kaki Sehun jadi bahan injakan sepatunya Luhan, teman-teman.

"Suruh siapa ngeselin," dumel Luhan.

Sehun kembali tertawa seraya mengusak rambut anak itu sampai benar-benar berantakan. Gemas sekali dia sama makhluk yang satu ini. Rasanya dia tidak pernah puas mencubiti, mengusak, dan menjahili Luhan.

"Ya udah, aku balik dulu, ya?" pamit Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya. Aih benar-benar…, bukan bermaksud gombal, tapi Sehun benar-benar takut terkena diabetes terus disuguhi senyuman oleh Si Manis ini.

Bukannya langsung balik ke asramanya, Sehun justru meraih tangan Luhan lagi. Digenggamnya tangan itu dengan erat, lalu dia berujar, "Kamu bakal bosen denger ini, tapi aku nggak bakal bosen bilangnya.., aku sayang kamu. Terimakasih udah mau jadi sukarelawan aku hari ini. Semoga bisa terus jadi sukarelawan aku sampai anak-anak kita nanti ikut duduk di atasnya Satria."

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun dengan wajah memerah, disertai tawa khas-nya yang lucu. "Apasih! Udah sana, pulang!"

"Pulang kemana? Kan rumah aku yang sebenernya itu yaa di hati kamu,"

Luhan benar-benar malu dan geram kali ini. Tapi di samping itu, dia merasa senang. "Mas Sehun ngegombal sekali lagi, aku doa-in kepeleset kulit pisang."

Sehun tertawa, menawan sekali. "Eih bukan gombal! Emang kamu gak pernah denger, ya, kalo tempat pulang yang paling pas itu ya di orang yang kita sayangin?"

"Gak pernah. Aku dengernya itu, kalo orang yang suka ngegombal nanti dikutuk jadi batu batako."

"Ngawur!"

"Terserah aku," Luhan melebarkan cengirannya, menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapi. Pipinya sedikit terangkat ke atas, membuat matanya agak menyipit. Lucu dan manis.

Melihat itu, Sehun semakin tidak ingin kembali ke asramanya. Jika dia boleh meminta, tolong anak di depannya ini diberi kutukan satu menit saja agar tidak terlihat menggemaskan dan manis. Sehun agaknya merasa capek terus disuguhkan yang manis-manis seperti ini.

Tidak tahan, akhirnya, Sehun meraih kepala Luhan. Menariknya, lalu mencium dahi anak itu yang tertutupi poni rambutnya. Dia mengecup lama seraya memejamkan matanya. Meresapi aroma lembut nan menyegarkan dari rambut Luhan. Betapa sayangnya Sehun dengan anak ini. Jika ditanya, berapa skala kebahagiaan Sehun dapat memiliki Luhan dari 1/10 dia akan menjawab 11/10.

Pokoknya, sangat bahagia.

Si Kesayangan-nya ini benar-benar sudah menjungkir-balikkan dunianya.

"Aku pamit ya, _kesayangan_."

Sehun akhirnya membalikan badannya, menaiki motornya dan kembali ke asramanya setelah melempar senyum kepada Luhan. Sementara yang disenyumi sekarang ikut membalikan badannya, mulai masuk ke dalam asramanya dengan cengar-cengiran di bibirnya. Kakinya lalu berlari lincah seperti seekor kancil di antara lorong-lorong yang sepi, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Mas Sehun juga kesayangan aku!" serunya, di tengah-tengah lari-lariannya.

—Cinta itu…, memang hebat, ya? Dia bekerja dengan cara membuat orang-orang bahagia walau hanya dengan perlakuan dan ucapan yang amat sederhana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tbc—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **a/n :**

geli, ya?

Emang.

Dah ah, lagi betmut gue.

 _ **ps**_ KKH itu emang beneran ada lho. di tempat gue. racing team punya mantan—ajigggggg gamau plesbek ah.


	14. Cerita di Bandung

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

 **[Warning!]** Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU / **LOKAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14 : Cerita di Bandung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mas Sehun, aku takut."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan mengadu padanya dengan wajah khawatir yang menggemaskan. Tidak tahan, Sehun mencubit hidung anak itu dengan gemas. Raut wajah anak itu tidak berubah, masih gugup bercampur khawatir. Bahkan, sekarang bocah bersurai karamel itu meremas-remas tangan Sehun dengan tangannya yang mulai basah.

"Lu … Mama aku enggak gigit, mukanya juga enggak seserem hantu-hantu di film horror." ujar Sehun, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu dengan kata-katanya yang jenaka.

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di Bandung, kota kelahiran Sehun yang nyaris enam bulan ini tidak disinggahi oleh lelaki itu. Setelah menempuh perjalanan 2 jam lebih 45 menit dengan _Satria_ sebagai kendaraan mereka, akhirnya mereka sampai dengan selamat.

Sehun sama sekali tidak menyesal mengajak Luhan ke tanah kelahirannya ini. Sepanjang perjalanan, anak itu terlihat _excited_ sekali, padahal mereka bukan sedang _touring_ atau mau ke tempat wisata. Pupil mata Luhan akan melebar ketika melihat banyak pepohonan dan gunung yang tidak sengaja mereka lewati, senyumnya pun tidak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya. Sehun tidak merasa lelah sama sekali karena melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Luhan, justru dia ikut senang melihatnya. Pun dengan celotehan anak itu yang semakin membuat perjalanan mereka menyenangkan.

" _Mas, Mas, itu gunung apa namanya?"_

" _Mas, itu hutannya lebat banget. Kira-kira di dalemnya ada hewan apa aja, ya? Ada rusa nggak, ya?"_

" _Mas Sehun! Liat, liat! Itu ada musang lagi lari-larian di sana!"_

" _Aku mau tinggal di sini aja rasanya, Mas. Jakarta pohonnya makin dikit. Aku sedih."_

" _Mas Sehun itu pohon rambutan, ya? Ih, buahnya banyak banget! Aku mau petik!"_

Sehun merasa sedang membawa anak umur lima tahun jalan-jalan. Heran, Luhan itu gampang sekali merasa bahagia dan antusias hanya untuk hal-hal sepele. Mudah sekali rasanya merasakan bahagia untuk seorang Luhan.

Di saat anak-anak Bandung ingin tinggal di Jakarta yang menurut mereka adalah kota impian anak muda, di sini ada anak Jakarta yang ingin tinggal di Bandung hanya karena banyak pohon-pohon dan udara sejuknya. Sehun jadi merasa lucu.

Dan, saat ini, mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Sehun. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, tetapi mempunyai halaman yang luas, dimana halaman itu tumbuh banyak tanaman-tanaman hias dan beberapa pohon rindang. Kelihatan sangat sejuk dan nyaman sekali. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat betah dan ingin tinggal di sana lama-lama.

Ah, Sehun rindu sekali dengan rumahnya.

Juga, dengan masakan Ibunya, kamarnya dan adiknya yang super menjengkelkan.

Dia jadi tidak sabar memberi kejutan pada Sang Mama—karena memang dia datang ke sini tidak memberi kabar lebih dulu.

"Mas, kalau nanti Mamanya Mas Sehun nanya aku ini siapa, Mas mau jawab apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun yang sejak tadi masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya dengan Luhan yang terus menahannya untuk jangan masuk dulu, itu menghela napasnya. Padahal anak itu tadi ribut mengeluh capek dan pinggangnya sakit, tetapi ketika sudah sampai di tujuan, dia malah tidak mau masuk. Rasanya Sehun ingin menjitak kepala Luhan.

"Pacar aku, lah."

"Mas Sehun … kita 'kan cowok sama cowok," ujar Luhan dengan mata melotot, seolah-olah yang diucapkannya barusan adalah kenyataan yang paling mengerikan. Sehun sontak mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan anak itu. Ini anak kenapa, _sih_? Apa dia baru menyadari gendernya setelah beberapa minggu berpacaran dengan Sehun? tanpa diberi penjelasannya _begitu_ pun, Sehun sudah paham dan tahu bahwa Luhan itu cowok tulen, walau … wajahnya sangat cantik, sih.

"Terus kenapa, Lu?"

"Kalau kita nggak direstuin sama Mamanya Mas Sehun gimana?" kali ini wajah Luhan berubah redup.

Sehun langsung mengerti apa yang dirasakan dan dikhawatirkan oleh kekasihnya itu sekarang. Lantas, dia tersenyum teduh dan mengusap surai karamel anak itu dengan lembut. Mencoba memberi ketenangan pada kekasihnya.

"Mama aku bukan orang yang kayak gitu. Dia tipe Ibu yang ikut bahagia apabila ngeliat anaknya bahagia. Mama enggak pernah ngebatasin pilihan dan jalan aku, selama aku bahagia dan baik-baik aja sama pilihanku, beliau ikut ngedukung, kok." jelas Sehun seraya menatap dalam-dalam ke mata rusa Luhan. Setelah dirasa anak itu mulai rileks, Sehun mengusap tangan anak itu seraya berujar, "Lagipula, Mama aku terbuka sama hubungan yang _kayak gini_. Kamu tenang aja, ya? Ada aku di deket kamu."

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk. Sehun tersenyum lega, lalu mengecup kening kekasihnya itu sekilas dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Tidak ada yang banyak berubah dari rumahnya selain beberapa tanaman hias yang bertambah. Mengingat Mama-nya adalah tipe orang yang sangat suka tanaman hias dan bercocok tanam, Sehun tidak heran jika rumahnya sekarang malah lebih mirip taman kecil. Apalagi semenjak kepergian Sang Papa, Mama-nya lebih menyibukan diri di usaha Rumah Makan-nya dan tanaman-tanamannya —mungkin itulah salah satu cara beliau untuk meminimalisir kesedihannya— .

Sehun baru saja ingin mengetuk pintu dan mengucap salam, tapi pintu di depannya sudah terbuka lebar. Wajah Sang Adik yang terkejut langsung menyapa indera penglihatannya.

"Kak Sehun?!" Taeyong, adik Sehun, berseru kaget.

"Kaget banget, sih, kayak baru liat orang _kasep_ aja." Sehun menanggapi dengan malas. Tetapi, di detik berikutnya, dia tersenyum dan membawa adiknya yang kini berusia 15 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ini _teh_ beneran Kak Sehun?"

Sehun tertawa melihat adiknya itu sedikit melonggarkan pelukan hanya untuk menelisik wajahnya lamat-lamat. "Iya lah, emang kamu berharap siapa?" ujarnya.

Taeyong ikut tertawa, lalu membalas pelukan Sehun. Kali ini sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk melampiaskan kerinduan pada kakaknya itu.

Sehun sendiri merasa begitu hangat ketika adiknya yang memiliki gengsi tinggi dan watak yang sebelas-duabelas dengan dirinya itu tidak sungkan memeluknya erat. Taeyong sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang tinggi dan menawan.

"Kakak nggak pulang-pulang, sih, jadinya aku nggak percaya liat Kakak ada di depan pintu kayak sekarang." ujar Taeyong. Lalu, mata bulat anak itu menatap Luhan yang baru dia sadari eksistensinya. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah dengan dahinya yang berkerut. Luhan hanya tersenyum manis pada Taeyong.

"Dia siapa, Kak?" tanya Taeyong.

Sehun menjawab dengan senyuman, "Oh iya, hampir lupa. Taeyong, ini Luhan. Dan, Lu, ini Taeyong, adik aku."

"Hai." sapa Luhan dengan senyuman riangnya.

"Kamu … pacar Kak Sehun?" Taeyong tidak melepas pandangannya dari Luhan barang sedetik pun. Sementara Luhan sekarang mulai canggung, senyum manisnya sedikit luntur karena tatapan dan nada bicara Taeyong sangat menusuk, persis seperti Sehun yang baru dikenalnya dulu.

Luhan mulai khawatir, apa semua anggota keluarga Sehun itu memiliki tatapan dan nada bicara seperti ini?

"Mau tau aja, sih, anak kecil." Sehun yang menjawabnya, karena dia dapat menangkap bahwa Luhan enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong. Dia tidak menyalahkan Luhan di sini, karena Taeyong memang seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang asing. Sebagian besar sifat Taeyong menurun dari dirinya, jadi Sehun tidak heran lagi melihat adiknya itu bersikap sedikit ketus pada Luhan.

"Ya udah, ayo, masuk dulu, Kak! Mama ada di dalem," tukas Taeyong.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang Luhan takutkan dan khawatirkan langsung lenyap ketika mendapat sambutan hangat dari Mamanya Sehun. Wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan sangat cantik itu begitu berbanding terbalik dengan anak-anaknya; beliau sangat ramah, ceriwis, dan… sedikit heboh. Persis seperti Bunda-nya di rumah.

"Kenapa kamu pulang enggak kabarin Mama dulu? Mama 'kan bisa masakin makanan kesukaan kamu." ujar Mama Oh setelah memeluk putera sulungnya itu dengan erat-erat.

Sehun menjawab dengan cengiran kecil, "Biar _surprise_ aja,"

"Hadeuh, anak zaman sekarang … sukanya bikin kejutan-kejutan enggak penting terus." dumel Mama Oh, lalu matanya tidak sengaja menatap Luhan. Wanita itu melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, lalu berjalan mendekati Luhan. Yang didekati hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

"Hallo, tante …"

"Ini _teh saha,_ Kak? _Meuni geulis pisan_."

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti omongan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita cantik itu pada Sehun. Luhan ingin bertanya pada Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu sibuk mencomoti camilan yang ada di meja dapur.

" _Kabogoh_ , Ma." Sehun menjawab dengan santai.

"Eh, seriusan, Kak?!"

Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ibu-Anak itu sekarang semakin tidak mengerti ketika Mama Oh memeluknya, seolah-olah dia ini juga anaknya. Dengan canggung, dia membalas pelukan wanita itu. Sementara di depan sana, Sehun tengah tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kamu bener pacarnya Sehun?" tanya Mama Oh, matanya berbinar-binar senang.

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman malu, "Uhm …, iya, Tante."

"Haduh, manisnya," Mama Oh memekik gemas, lalu wanita paruh baya itu menengok ke arah Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya, " _Ieu teh_ yang kamu maksud _surprise_ , Kak? pulang-pulang bawain Mama calon menantu, _kitu_?" ujarnya.

Wajah Luhan memerah padam. _Calon menantu_ , katanya. Luhan tidak menyangka Mamanya Mas Sehun ini sangat terbuka dan ramah seperti ini.

"Tuh 'kan dia itu pacarnya Kakak." celetuk Taeyong yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu dapur dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan wajah tertekuk.

"Adek ngapain masih di sini? Mama 'kan nyuruh pergi beli sayuran daritadi," omel Mama Oh pada Taeyong.

Taeyong merengut, lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan dapur.

"Duh, pinter banget lagi cari pacarnya yang bening gini," Mama Oh masih sibuk berceloteh, kali ini tangannya sampai mencubit-cubit pipi Luhan. "Siapa nama kamu?"

"Luhan, Tante." Jawab Luhan.

"Kamu _teh_ masih SMP, ya?" tanya Mama Oh.

Sehun tertawa, sementara Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak merengut. Ada dua hal yang orang-orang selalu salah paham tentang dirinya; umur dan _gender_. Untung saja, Mamanya Sehun saat ini hanya salah paham tentang umurnya bukan _gender_ -nya.

"Dia adik kelas aku, Ma. Udah 17 tahun." Jawab Sehun.

"Adik kelas kok malah dipacarin," Mama Oh mencibir yang dibalas dengusan malas oleh anak sulungnya.

"Ya, emang kenapa, sih, Ma? Luhannya juga iya-iya aja, kok, aku ajak pacaran."

"Kamu _teh_ pasti maksa dia 'kan buat nerima kamu? Kamu 'kan galak, pasti Luhan takut buat nolak."

Sehun mendesah malas mendengar tuduhan Mamanya. Sementara Luhan tertawa kecil melihat interaksi Ibu dan Anak ini. Sifat Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Mamanya, Luhan bisa menebak bahwa darah yang mengalir deras di tubuh Sehun didominasi oleh darah Papanya.

"Kalian berdua pasti capek 'kan nempuh perjalanan dari Jakarta sampe Bandung? Istirahat aja dulu, gih! Mama mau masak dulu, nanti kalo udah selesai, Mama panggilin buat makan bareng."

"Ya udah, aku mau naruh barang-barang dulu di kamar. Ayo, Lu." ajak Sehun seraya menarik tangan Luhan.

"Istirahatnya di ruang tv aja, jangan di kamar! Nanti kamu _teh tiasa_ khilaf, Kak!"

Sehun hanya mendesah malas mendengarnya. Untung Luhan tidak mengerti apa maksud Mamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mah, mau _kaditu_ bentar."

Luhan yang sedang duduk bersama Mama Oh seraya berbincang-bincang ringan menoleh bersamaan saat Sehun menghampiri dengan kunci motor di tangannya.

" _Kamana_ , Kak?" tanya Mama Oh.

"Ke KKH." Jawab Sehun.

"KKH? Tongkrongan temen-temen kamu itu?" tanya Mama Oh, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "Mereka sering main ke sini, lho. _Saha_ itu _teh namina_? Ah, iya! Jaehyun, Bobby sama Zico. Apalagi Si Jaehyun, tiap malem minggu dia ke sini."

"Hah? Ngapain?" tanya Sehun, heran. Dia 'kan di Jakarta, ada perlu apa teman-temannya itu datang ke rumahnya terus? Enggak mungkin mau menemani Mamanya 'kan?

"Tuh … ngapelin Si Adek." Mama Oh melirik Taeyong yang sedang duduk di sofa seraya menonton tv.

"Mama apaan, sih? Adek nggak ada apa-apa sama Kak Jaehyun!" protes Taeyong. Wajahnya memerah padam.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan mata menajam. Jadi …, selama dia di Jakarta, Jaehyun mendekati adiknya diam-diam? Wah, enggak bisa dibiarin! Sehun harus memberi perhitungan pada _borokokok_ yang satu itu. Berani-beraninya bocah itu ngedeketin adiknya.

"Lu, mau ikut?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan. Dia bersyukur anak itu cepat sekali akrab dengan Mamanya. Bahkan, kedua orang itu seperti seorang teman dekat. Senang rasanya melihat kedua orang yang paling dia sayangi saling tertawa dan berbincang bersama.

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama, berpikir. "Engga deh, Mas. Takutnya aku ganggu."

"Luhan manggil Sehun pake panggilan Mas? Kok lucu, sih?" Mama Oh berseru gemas. Luhan hanya terkekeh kecil seraya menggaruk ujung hidungnya, malu. "Luhan dari Jawa, ya?"

"Mah, kita juga orang Jawa. Jawa Barat." Taeyong menyahut dengan malas.

"Ayah aku orang Jogja, Tante." Jawab Luhan.

"Oohh.., pantes keliatannya kamu kayak _ayu_ gitu,"

Sehun menghela napasnya. Mamanya ini kalau sudah lihat yang lucu dan manis-manis memang susah dikontrol. Beliau bahkan pernah bilang mau menukar anak-anaknya dengan anak tetangga sebelah yang manis-manis dan menggemaskan. Bosan katanya melihat wajah-wajah judes anak-anaknya yang sangat mirip dengan Almarhum Papa mereka.

"Enggak bakal ganggu, kok. Ayo ikut aku aja!" Sehun masih menawari Luhan. "Abis ini Mama mau ke Restoran, kamu sama siapa di rumah?"

Karena ucapan Sehun barusan, Mama Oh langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya, bersiap-siap. Dia lupa jika harus ke Restorannya sekarang. Faktor umur memang tidak bisa dibohongi.

Luhan terdiam sebentar. Kalau dia ikut Sehun, nanti dia akan mengganggu waktu lelaki itu bersama teman-temannya. Luhan sangat tahu, bahwa Sehun merindukan teman-temannya. Tidak lucu jika dia membuntuti lelaki itu terus-terusan nanti. Luhan ingin Sehun menikmati waktunya bersama teman-temannya dulu, tanpa dirinya.

"Temen-temen aku baik, kok." tukas Sehun.

"Bohong! Temen-temennya Kak Sehun itu urakan semua. Mereka semua berisik, rese-rese lagi." celetuk Taeyong.

Sehun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Sang Adik, yang juga dibalas pandangan yang sama oleh anak 15 tahun itu.

"Berisik, rese, dan urakan gitu juga di sana ada gebetan kamu 'kan?" sahut Sehun.

"Kakak! Udah aku bilang aku enggak ada apa-apa sama Kak Jaehyun."

"Lho.., perasaan Kakak nggak nyebut nama-nama Jaehyun daritadi?" goda Sehun dengan senyum miringnya. Taeyong kehilangan kata. Anak itu akhirnya merengut dan kembali pada acara televisinya dengan perasaan jengkel dan malu.

"Aku di sini aja, Mas …," ujar Luhan, lalu matanya melirik Taeyong yang tengah merengut-merengut sebal. "Sama Taeyong." Lanjutnya.

Taeyong langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan secepat kilat. "Ha—?"

"Yakin? Taeyong itu galak, lho. Nanti kamu bisa dicakar sama dia." tukas Sehun.

"Kak Sehun!" Taeyong kembali bersuara dengan nada jengkelnya.

Luhan mengangguk pada Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya, berusaha meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia tidak apa-apa jika tetap berada di rumah bersama Taeyong.

"Ya udah, kalau itu mau kamu," Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Luhan, mengundang tatapan tidak percaya dari Taeyong. "Taeyong, jangan galak-galak sama Kak Luhan. Nanti yang punya marah."

"Siapa yang punya?" tanya Taeyong.

Sehun tersenyum tengil, "Kakak lah."

Taeyong merotasikan bola matanya, malas. Sementara Luhan hanya tertawa-tawa kecil melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan memerhatikan Taeyong yang sibuk dengan kabel-kabel _Playstation_ -nya, mencolok sana-sini, dan kemudian mengambil _joystick_ -nya. Sama seperti Kakaknya, anak itu tidak banyak bicara. Luhan dulu pernah menghadapi Sehun yang dinginnya minta ampun, dia yakin, dia pasti bisa menjinakkan Taeyong juga. Bukannya mau cari perhatian atau apa, Luhan akan mati kebosanan jika tidak ada teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

"Kamu mau main _Winning Eleven_ sendirian?" tanya Luhan ketika Taeyong sudah selesai memasang PS-nya. Anak itu memilih game _Winning Eleven_ , permainan sepak bola.

Taeyong menjawab singkat, "Iya."

"Apa enaknya …," gumam Luhan, yang sepertinya didengar oleh telinga tajam Taeyong. Alhasil, anak itu berbalik, menghadap ke arah Luhan, lalu memberikan sebuah _joystick_.

"Kita duel. Kalo aku menang, Kakak harus mutusin Kak Sehun. Kalo aku kalah, Kakak boleh minta apa aja dari aku." ujar Taeyong, mendadak.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendapat tantangan tersebut dari Taeyong. Anak ini benar-benar tidak menyukainya, ya, sampai memintanya harus putus dengan Sehun? tetapi, Luhan tidak merasa takut sama sekali, karena dia sering main permainan ini bersama Baekhyun, dan dia selalu menang telak. Luhan bahkan sudah khatam semua _games_ yang ada di PS. Ingat, dia itu maniak _games_.

"Oke!" Luhan menyetujui dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kakak enggak takut kalah terus putus sama Kak Sehun?" tanya Taeyong, bingung.

Luhan menggeleng, "Aku sering main _Winning Eleven_ , dan aku menang terus."

"Pasti pake _cheat_ ," tuduh Taeyong.

"Kalo bisa menang tanpa curang, kenapa harus pake kecurangan?" ujar Luhan.

Taeyong terdiam, menelan kata-kata Luhan barusan dan menyimpannya di otak baik-baik.

Lalu, keduanya mulai bermain. Taeyong sepertinya tidak suka dikalahkan dan disaingi, karena anak itu bermain dengan sangat serius. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang bermain dengan santai. Bahkan, saking santainya, mengundang kejengkelan Taeyong.

"Kakak mainnya enggak serius," celetuk Taeyong, sebal. "Kakak beneran mau putus dari Kakak aku, ya?"

Luhan menengok ke arah Taeyong dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam _joystick_.

"Kakak enggak sayang sama Kak Sehun, kan?" tuduh Taeyong, lagi.

"Taeyong …, aku bahkan belum pernah sesayang ini sama seseorang." ujar Luhan dengan tatapan mata serius, membuat Taeyong langsung terdiam. "Kalo aku mainnya terlalu serius, nanti kamu kalah. Aku enggak mau kamu makin enggak suka sama aku karena aku kalahin nanti."

"Tapi nanti kalo aku menang, Kakak harus putus sama Kak Sehun."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Kata putus enggak berarti apa-apa kalau aku sama Mas Sehun masih saling sayang,"

Taeyong kembali terdiam. Sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa orang yang tadi dia anggap sangat kekanakan ternyata memiliki pemikiran dan pembawaan yang dewasa. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan Luhan, dia hanya tidak bisa bersikap manis pada orang asing. Baginya, itu sulit sekali. Dia akui, Luhan tidak kaku dan sangat menyenangkan untuk seukuran orang asing yang baru dia temui. Tapi, tetap saja, Taeyong belum bisa lunak.

"Tapi, Kakak juga seenggaknya berusaha buat menang. Kalo kayak gini mana seru mainnya," ujar Taeyong.

"Oke, nanti kalo kamu kalah, jangan benci aku, ya?"

Taeyong mengangguk malas mendengar ucapan Luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

Mereka kembali bermain. Kali ini permainan mulai memanas ketika Luhan berhasil mencetak gol. Lelaki itu berseru senang, seolah lupa bahwa saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah orang lain.

"Kok bisa, sih?" Taeyong protes, tidak terima.

Luhan terkekeh senang, "Kan udah aku bilang, aku jago main ginian." jawabnya, sombong. "Di asrama, aku sering main sama temen sekamar aku. Jadi, lama-kelamaan jago, deh."

"Aku enggak ada temen buat duel. Paling ada Jinyoung, tapi dia sukanya _GTA_ , bukan _Winning Eleven_. Kak Sehun juga enggak suka PS, katanya, main PS buang-buang waktu." ujar Taeyong dengan muka tertekuk. "Padahal dengan cara dia nongkrong sama temen-temennya itu lebih buang-buang waktu. Tongkrongannya juga anak-anak enggak bener semua."

Luhan tertegun melihat Taeyong yang kini mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Wah, ini kemajuan!

"Taeyong, kita enggak bisa menilai kesukaan orang gitu aja dengan pandangan buruk. Jangan karena Mas Sehun sukanya nongkrong sama temen-temennya, kamu bisa nilai Kakak kamu dan hobi-nya itu buruk. Siapa tau dengan cara dia nongkrong sama temen-temennya, dia jadi nggak kesepian 'kan? Sama juga kayak kamu. Kamu suka PS buat ngilangin rasa bosen kamu, atau buat seneng-seneng aja. Setiap orang punya porsi 'kesenangan' masing-masing yang berbeda-beda," ucap Luhan, panjang lebar.

Taeyong menyimak seraya mengangguk-angguk. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak ini sebenarnya sangat manis, hanya tertutup saja dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Aku juga dulu punya pikiran yang sama kayak kamu. Aku suka Futsal, Mas Sehun suka Pramuka. Suatu hari, aku dipaksa masuk Pramuka, padahal aku enggak suka dan menurut aku, Pramuka itu cuma bikin badan kesiksa aja. Tapi, lama-kelamaan aku gabung di sana, aku jadi suka. Pramuka itu seru, ngajarin aku banyak hal …, juga, buat aku deket sama Kakak kamu. Intinya, kita tuh nggak bisa nge- _judge_ kesukaan orang lain dengan seenaknya. "

"Kak Sehun suka Pramuka?" tanya Taeyong, kaget.

Luhan mengangguk. "Dia bahkan yang ngajarin anak-anak dan aku. Kakak kamu itu terkenal jadi Pendamping Pembina yang galak dan tegas banget lho, dia juga udah banyak dapetin piala perlombaan Pramuka."

Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah super kagetnya. "Kak, serius? Setau aku, Kak Sehun enggak suka sama yang kayak gituan."

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Setiap orang bisa berubah, kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Aku juga udah liat perubahannya tadi …, Kak Sehun manis banget ke Kak Luhan, padahal sebelumnya, jangankan bawa pacar ke rumah, bilang punya pacar ke Mama aja dia enggak pernah."

"Masa, sih?"

"Iya." Taeyong menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. "Tapi, sekarang aku tau kenapa Kak Sehun mau bawa pacarnya ke rumah." lanjutnya, dengan senyuman penuh makna ke arah Luhan.

Luhan tertawa manis, lalu mengusak rambut hitam Taeyong. "Ya udah, ayo kita lanjut main!"

"Okee! Tapi, taruhan yang tadi lupain aja, ya, Kak?"

"Hahaha, takut kalah, ya?"

"Enggak, lah! _Ck_ , ya udah, deh … pake taruhan yang tadi lagi. Aku yakin pasti menang! Kak Luhan, siap-siap putus, ya, sama Kak Sehun."

"Enggak bakal, dong!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun balik ke rumahnya ketika jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 18:32 WIB. Lama juga ternyata dia reunian dengan teman-temannya, sampai lupa bahwa hari sudah gelap. Sebenarnya, anak-anak KKH sempat menahan-nahannya tadi dengan rayuan-rayuan _'Ntar aja, sih, pulangnya. Belum jam 12 malem ini. Nanti kita duel dulu.'_ atau ejekan, _'Main lo kurang malem sekarang, Hun!'_ . Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Luhan, pasti dia benar-benar pulang tengah malam sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Luhan, anak KKH sempat memaksanya untuk membawa Luhan ke Mabes mereka. Katanya, mau lihat orang yang sudah berhasil mengambil hati _bos_ mereka. _(Sehun bukan pemimpin atau boss di KKH, anak-anak di sana memang senang menyebutnya begitu sebagai bentuk keakraban. Di KKH tidak ada yang namanya pemimpin, boss, atau ketua. Semuanya sama sederajat.)_ Sehun mana sudi membawa Luhan ke Mabes-nya, bisa-bisa anak itu jadi bahan gombalan-gombalan receh teman-temannya. Apalagi di sana ada Mino, oknum nomor _wahid_ yang siap menikungnya kapan saja.

Setelah mengucapkan salam —dan tidak mendapat balasan—, Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia menuju ruang keluarga dimana ada suara-suara heboh di sana. Itu suara Taeyong dan Luhan. Sehun mulai _suudzon_ , apa yang dilakukan dua anak itu? Mereka enggak berantem, kan?

"Lu—"

Pemikiran negatif dan segala ke _suudzon_ -annya hilang sesaat ketika mata Sehun melihat Luhan dan Taeyong sedang bermain PS berdua dengan seru. Keduanya terlihat akrab sekali. Bahkan, Sehun belum pernah melihat Taeyong tertawa selebar itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Ah, Luhan memang ahlinya dalam membuat seseorang jatuh hati padanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Mas Sehun?"

"Hei," Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu menghampiri Taeyong dan Luhan. "Kirain tadi kalian berdua lagi berantem. Berisik, sih."

"Berantemnya udah tadi, sekarang udah baikkan." sahut Taeyong.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kalian sempet berantem?"

Taeyong dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan. Sekilas terlihat seperti mereka berdua seumuran dan sudah saling mengenal lama.

"Iya, tadi Kak Luhan ngalahin aku main _games_. Jadi aku marah." ujar Taeyong.

"Harusnya kamu nerima kekalahan, bukan marah-marah. Kebiasaan, masih kecil kerjaannya marah-marah terus," Sehun menyentil dahi adiknya itu, membuat Taeyong meringis kecil.

"Aku udah gede!" protes Taeyong. "Lagian, siapa yang enggak marah coba kalau kalah taruhan, terus yang menang malah minta traktir makanan sepuasnya?"

"Kan tadi perjanjiannya kayak gituuu," sahut Luhan.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia berasa punya dua adik sekarang.

"Udah, nanti kamu aku aja yang traktir," ujar Sehun, menengahi perdebatan antara Taeyong dan Luhan. "Sekarang kamu siap-siap sana, Lu."

"Mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

"Jalan-jalan aja ke luar."

"Mas 'kan baru pulang …, emang enggak capek?"

Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan dengan senyum tipis. "Emang aku abis ngapain pake capek segala? Udah ah, ayo! Kita cuma punya malem ini buat jalan-jalan di Bandung. Besok 'kan kita harus balik."

"Kok cepet banget baliknya, Kak?" protes Taeyong.

"Tenang aja, nanti libur semester, Kakak pulang, kok."

"Sama Kak Luhan lagi, kan?" Taeyong memandang Sehun dengan mata berharap-harap, membuat Sehun kembali melebarkan senyumnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Taeyong bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan dalam waktu yang singkat. Taeyong itu tipe anak yang susah bergaul, makanya melihat kemajuan ini Sehun turut senang.

"Gimana, Lu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan.

Luhan menjawab ragu, "…Iya, deh. Tapi kalau dapet izin Bunda …"

"Yah, kok gitu?" Taeyong mendesah kecewa.

"Kalau libur semester Kak Luhan enggak bisa main ke sini, enggak apa-apa, Taeyong. Nanti 'kan setelah nikah sama Kakak, Kak Luhan setiap hari ada di sini. Jadi, tenang aja, oke?"

Taeyong melempari Kakaknya itu dengan keripik singkong yang ada di tangannya. Sementara Luhan hanya menggaruk telinganya dengan wajah memerah padam.

 _Mas Sehun emang paling bisa bikin dia kicep gini …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mas, kita mau kemana?"

"Kamu selalu aja nanya kayak gitu, sekali-kali nanya, _Mas kapan halalin aku_ , gitu kek."

Luhan sontak menarik rambut Sehun, membuat si empunya tertawa-tawa tidak jelas.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas _Satria,_ berkeliling ke sana ke mari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Bandung memang indah saat siang hari, tetapi, keindahannya berkali lipat saat malam seperti ini. Bau jajanan yang khas tercium sepanjang jalan, membuat siapapun tergugah untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan dan sekadar mencicipi berbagai jajanan dan makanan khas yang ada di sana. Ditambah malam ini cuacanya sedang bagus; hamparan bintang sangat memanjakan indera penglihatan. Hal ini sepertinya tidak disia-siakan banyak orang, terbukti karena malam ini terlihat ramai dari berbagai kalangan.

"Emang kalau aku nanya kapan halalin aku ke Mas, Mas Sehun mau jawab apa?" tanya Luhan. Nyaris tidak ada jarak di antara dirinya dan Sehun, karena saat ini, Luhan menaruh dagunya di atas bahu lebar lelaki itu. Bahkan, sesekali rambut Sehun menggelitik telinganya. Rambut lelaki itu halus dan segar wanginya. Luhan suka.

"Engga tau, deh," Sehun menjawab. "Kita 'kan masih kecil." sambungnya.

Luhan mencibir, "Kecil? Mas Sehun itu matang sebelum waktunya."

Sehun tergelak mendengar cibiran Si Manis. "Bagus, dong. Daripada udah matang, tapi pemikirannya masih mentah."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, setuju.

"Tadi temen-temen aku nanyain kamu. Katanya, mereka penasaran mau liat kamu." ujar Sehun, kembali membuka percakapan. "Untung kamu enggak ikut."

"Emang kenapa, Mas?"

"Nanti mereka semua suka kalo liat kamu."

Luhan mendengus geli. Kenapa Mas-Mas judes ini sekarang jadi super manis gini, sih? Bibirnya yang _keju_ itu tidak pantas sama muka garangnya, tau! tetapi, Luhan bersyukur, seenggaknya Sehun yang punya kepribadian dingin itu jadi hangat kalau sedang bersamanya.

"Mas, tadi aku ke kamar lama punya Mas, lho! Taeyong yang kasih unjuk," mulai Luhan.

Sehun menoleh sesaat, hingga mata mereka bertemu, setelah itu dia fokus ke jalanan di depannya lagi. "Hadeuh .., rese banget, sih, itu anak."

"Aku baru tau kalau Mas juga suka sama bola," Luhan tertawa-tawa kecil ketika mengingat kamar lama milik Sehun dipenuhi poster klub sepak bola terkenal. Ada poster beberapa band _rock_ terkenal juga, seperti; Linkin Park, Avenged Sevenfold, Coldplay dan Guns N' Roses. Band lokal juga ada, seperti, Slank dan SO7. Belum lagi tempelan-tempelan stiker motor-motor balap. Benar-benar tipe kamar anak cowok yang menyukai banyak hal.

"Yah, namanya anak cowok, Lu .." tukas Sehun.

"Tapi, Mas Sehun pernah ngejek aku karena aku maniak bola." dengus Luhan. "Padahal sendirinya juga sama."

Sehun terkekeh, "Itu 'kan cuma mancing emosi kamu aja. Kamu lucu soalnya kalo marah-marah."

"Rese," Luhan merengut.

"Nah, kayak gitu, tuh, marahnya!"

"Mas Sehun!"

Rambut Sehun jadi sasaran tangan Luhan lagi. Bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, Sehun justru tertawa puas, merasa kembali berhasil mengisengi Luhan. Yang diisengi juga sekarang ikut tertawa. Entahlah, mendengar tawa Sehun, Luhan jadi ikut senang dan ingin tertawa bersama lelaki itu.

"Mau makan, enggak?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Nanti aja, Mas. Belum laper."

"Hmm …, nanti kalo misalnya aku ajak ke pelaminan, kamu jawabnya gitu juga lagi. _Nanti aja, Mas. Belum siap_."

"Dih, apa hubungannya, sih?!" seru Luhan, jengkel. Kulit wajahnya yang putih sekarang dihiasi rona-rona merah, kontras sekali. "Mas Sehun daritadi ngomonginnya menjurus nikah terus. Mas Sehun ngebet nikah, ya?" tanyanya, polos.

Sehun tertawa, lalu menjawab, "Engga, lah. Masa depan kita berdua masih panjang. Aku belum mapan, belum punya apa-apa. Masa iya, aku ngajakin kamu nikah segampang itu? Nikah itu bukan cuma mempersatukan dua hati, tapi mempersatukan dua keluarga juga. Nanti kalau aku nikahin kamu dengan keadaan aku yang belum mapan, aku mau ngasih kamu makan apa? _ckck_ , bisa-bisa aku yang dihabisin sama Papa kamu."

Luhan tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sehun. Rasanya dia semakin sayang dengan lelaki ini. Lelaki yang di luarnya terlihat sangat dingin, tetapi ternyata memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Lelaki yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa yang mampu membuatnya merasa dimengerti dan disayangi. Mungkin di luar sana ada banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari Sehun, tetapi bagi Luhan, Sehun sudah sangat segalanya.

"Yah abisnya Mas Sehun daritadi ngomongnya nikah terus," tukas Luhan.

"Soalnya tadi pas lagi ngumpul sama anak KKH, salah satu temen aku bilang, bulan depan dia mau nikah. Biasalah …, _kecelakaan_."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Kecelakaan? Kok orang kecelakaan malah disuruh nikah?"

Sehun terlihat menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. "Maksud aku, pacarnya dia udah, yah …, hamil duluan. Makanya mau nikah buru-buru."

"Ya ampun!" Luhan berseru, tepat di telinga Sehun, membuat lelaki itu kaget dan nyaris tidak fokus membawa motornya. "Kok bisa, Mas?"

"Bisa, lah. Pacaran itu 'kan enggak jauh-jauh dari nafsu. Kalau dua pihak enggak bisa menjaga nafsunya, ya.., bablas."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kemudian satu pemikiran janggal terlintas di otaknya. Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menunjukan tanda-tanda kenafsuannya. Lelaki itu hanya menggenggam tangannya, mencubit pipinya, memeluknya atau mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Soal ciuman … Sehun memang pernah, sih, menciumnya. Dua kali—atau tiga kali? Itu bagian bibir, kalau di pipi dan kening, sudah sering. Selain itu, Sehun tidak pernah berbuat lebih jauh.

"Mas Sehun," panggil Luhan.

"Ya?"

"Mas Sehun pernah nafsu sama aku, enggak?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

Luhan bisa merasakan Sehun memelankan laju motornya. Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran, yang dibalas kerjapan mata beberapa kali oleh Luhan. _Kenapa Mas Sehun memandangnya kayak gitu, ya? Pertanyaannya salah atau gimana?_

"Enggak—"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan berpikir bahwa dirinya memang tidak memiliki feromon yang bagus. _(jangan tanya darimana Luhan belajar feromon-feromon seperti ini, Baekhyun yang mencekokinya)._

"Karena aku sayang sama kamu tulus, bukan karena nafsu. Nafsu itu bisa ngerusak kamu, dan aku enggak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku mau jaga kamu, Lu." ujar Sehun dengan sorot mata serius. "Mungkin pernah aku kelepasan…, mencium bibir kamu … tapi, serius, Lu, selain itu aku enggak pernah ada niatan buat ngelakuin yang lebih."

Luhan kembali tersenyum lalu memeluk Mas Sehun-nya dengan erat. Lega rasanya mendengar itu semua dari bibir Sehun. Dia merasakan tangan Sehun mengusak rambutnya sekilas, lalu kembali memegang setang motor.

"Makasih, Mas Sehun."

"Buat apa?"

"Buat semuanya. Hehehe." cengir Luhan.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat dengan dengusan geli. "Aku juga mau bilang makasih. Tapi buat Bunda sama Ayah kamu. Ah, sama Tuhan juga."

"Lho, kenapa emangnya?"

"Karena Tuhan udah berhasil nyiptain kamu lewat perantara Ayah sama Bunda kamu. Jadi sekarang, aku bisa ngerasain bahagia terus, deh, dengan adanya kamu."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Dengan tatapan mata tertuju pada Sehun, dia membalas, "Kata Tuhan, Bunda sama Ayah, sama-sama …, Mas Sehun pantes bahagia sama aku."

Giliran Sehun yang tertawa mendengar balasan berkualitas Luhan. Tawa keduanya berbaur, bersatu padu menjadi harmoni yang indah. Kan sudah dibilang …, Satria, Sehun dan Jalanan, memang kompilasi yang membuat Luhan bisa merasakan bahagia dengan sederhana. Selalu ada saja cerita manis yang berhasil Sehun tambahkan ketika mereka sedang di atas motor, membelah jalanan yang ramai dengan candanya, genggaman tangannya di sela-sela kemacetan, serta senyum dan tawanya yang membuat Luhan selalu berdebar.

 _Katakan juga pada Tuhan, Terimakasih …, karena berkat-Nya, Luhan bisa mendapat cinta sebesar ini dari umat-Nya yang bernama Sehun_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu tau enggak, Lu?"

Luhan yang sedang iseng mengetuk-ngetukan sumpitnya di atas meja itu mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun. Sekarang mereka sedang ada di kedai mie ayam 'Mang Damin' yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Cukup ramai, tapi untungnya masih ada meja yang tersisa untuk mereka berdua. Wangi kaldu ayam yang bercampur dengan bumbu-bumbunya sejak tadi membuat perut Luhan keroncongan. Dilihat dari banyaknya pengunjung yang datang ke sini, pasti kedai ini sangat populer dan rasa mie ayam-nya pasti enak.

"Apa, Mas?"

"Dulu saat Papa masih ada, beliau sering ngajak aku dan Taeyong makan di sini," ujar Sehun. "Katanya, warung mie ayam ini jadi saksi cintanya ke Mama. Papa sering ngajak Mama makan di sini waktu masih pacaran. Sekarang, giliran aku yang ngajak kamu ke sini."

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Sehun. "Kalau warung ini udah ada sejak Papa sama Mamanya Mas Sehun masih pacaran, berarti panjang banget umur warung ini."

Sehun mengangguk. "Udah dari generasi ke generasi. Mang Damin aslinya udah meninggal. Sekarang anak sama cucunya yang ngelola."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Mas Sehun 'kan orang Bandung, tapi aku jarang banget denger Mas ngomong sunda-sunda gitu," tukas Luhan.

Iya, bahkan dia tidak menyangka jika Sehun lahir di Bandung. Dia mengira, Sehun asli Jakarta. Karena cara bicara lelaki itu _tidak Bandung_ sama sekali. Biasanya, orang Bandung itu pasti kalau bicara ada aksen atau dialek sunda-nya. Seperti Bang Seungri, yang punya Warkop di dekat asrama, walau banyak anak yang tidak mengerti bahasanya, dia tetap bicara _'Tong gandeng, ai sia barudak!'_ dan lain-lainnya saat di Warkop.

"Kamu mau denger aku ngomong sunda?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. Dia sudah mendengar Sehun bicara dalam bahasa daerah sini tadi di rumah, tapi Luhan ingin mendengar lelaki bicara langsung dengannya.

Sehun menatap dalam ke mata Luhan. Lalu, dengan senyuman menawan yang penuh makna, dia berujar, " _Abdi bogoh ka anjeun_." *

"Artinya apa, Mas?" tanya Luhan, penasaran.

"Kamu jelek,"

Luhan mendelik, jengkel. "Masa gitu artinya?"

"Ya emang kamu maunya aku ngomong apa?" Sehun tertawa menyebalkan seraya menarik-narik pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "PR kamu hari ini, tanya ke siapapun yang bisa bahasa sunda arti dari kata yang aku ucapin tadi."

"Males, ah, pake ada PR-PR segala." Luhan merengut.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang; dua mangkuk mie ayam bakso dan dua gelas es jeruk. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Luhan langsung meracik mie ayam-nya dengan saus sambal yang ada di meja. Dan saat mie bertekstur lembut itu masuk ke mulutnya, rasanya memang tidak mengecewakan. Bahkan, lebih baik dari mie ayam yang pernah dimakannya selama ini.

"Enak 'kan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat, mengundang kekehan dari Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kamu apain Si Taeyong, sampe tuh anak kayaknya lengket banget ke kamu?"

"Aku enggak apa-apain. Dia ngajakin _battle_ main _Winning Eleven_ pake taruhan," jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "Apa taruhannya?"

"Kalau aku menang, aku bisa minta apa aja dari Taeyong. Tapi, kalau aku kalah, aku harus putus sama Mas Sehun."

Sehun refleks tersedak, membuat Luhan terbahak. Lelaki itu mendelik padanya, terlihat sedikit kesal, tetapi, hal itulah yang membuat Luhan merasa geli.

 _Mas Sehun gemesin!_

"Emang kamu mau putus dari aku?" tanya Sehun dengan sorot tidak percaya. Seolah-olah kata putus adalah kata yang paling mengerikan. Membayangkan kata itu keluar dari bibir Luhan saja dia tidak sanggup.

Luhan tersenyum manis, hingga matanya sedikit menyipit. "Tadi juga Taeyong nanya gitu. Aku jawab aja, kata putus enggak berarti apa-apa kalau aku sama Mas masih saling sayang."

"Siapa yang ngajarin kamu ngomong manis kayak gitu?" tanya Sehun. Raut wajahnya sudah berubah. Senyuman mempesona terpatri di wajah tampannya —dan hal itu cukup mengundang perhatian beberapa gadis yang sedang ada di warung mie ayam, mata mereka tidak lepas dari Sehun sejak tadi— .

"Tebak siapa?" Luhan menopang wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya di atas meja seraya membalas senyum dan tatapan Sehun.

Sehun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan. "Siapa ya? Jodoh kamu, bukan?"

"Apa, sih?" Luhan tertawa malu, kemudian lanjut memakan mie ayam-nya. Kalau meladeni Sehun saja tidak akan ada habisnya. Yang ada, wajahnya akan memerah terus.

"Tapi, makasih, ya … kamu udah buat Taeyong lebih membuka diri sama orang yang baru dikenalnya." tangan Sehun terulur, mengusap pipi Luhan yang selembut kulit bayi.

"Sama-sama. Udah _atuh_ dimakan itu mie ayam-nya Mas," ujar Luhan, ikut _atuh-atuh_ an seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Klise enggak, sih, kalau aku bilang aku kenyang cuma gara-gara liat kamu makan?"

"Mana bisa gitu?" Luhan sepertinya tidak peka pada kata-kata manis Sehun kali ini. "Mas harus makan. Enggak boleh buang-buang makanan, nanti _mubadzir_ , makanannya nangis. Ayo, _Aaaa_?" dia menyodorkan potongan daging ayam ke mulut Sehun yang langsung diterima oleh lelaki itu tanpa ragu.

"Jadi makin sayang sama kamu," Sehun tersenyum di sela-sela kunyahannya. Matanya menyipit, membentuk bulan sabit yang menawan karena senyumannya itu.

"Mas Sehun, udah ah!"

"Lah, kenapa emangnya?"

"Kalo Mas Sehun ngomong gitu terus, nanti mie ayam-nya malah jadi manis rasanya."

Sehun tergelak geli. "Astaga, Luhan …."

Yah, cukup lah untuk hari ini. Satu lagi cerita manis mereka yang akan melengkapi kisah mereka nantinya, kali ini berlatar di Bandung, siapa tahu nanti berlatar di pelaminan? Kita sebagai penikmat kisah mereka hanya bisa bersemoga yang baik-baik agar _ending_ nya bahagia dan tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti.

 _Semoga_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n :**

 _*_ _ **abdi bogoh ka anjeun**_ _: aku cinta kamu._

[bahasa sunda yg lain nggak gue translet. Males wakaka]

—gara-gara ff ini, kemampuan gombal gue jadi meningkat drastis. Kayaknya ntar kalo gue punya pacar, malah gue yg gombalin mulu. wkwk.

—" **aku sayang kamu tulus, bukan karena nafsu."** —it's bullshit gayyss! Jangan percaya kata-kata itu dari mulut cowok, termasuk Mas Sehun. liat aja di chapter depan nanti. EAA SPOILER WAKAKAKA.

—sumpah ya, gua kalo di samping luhan sama sehun pas di warung mie ayam tadi pasti udah gua tampol mereka berdua. Jangan tanya kenapa. Gua sebel aja liat orang pacaran, apalagi yang modelannya kayak gitu _(terus kenapa elu bikin scene begitu, kambing?!_ )

[ini perasaan gua rese amatdah. gua yg bikin, gua yg protes juga-_-]

Udah ah, thanks banyak yaa buat kalian yg masih mau baca ff alay ini. yg review, ngefollow, fav jugaaa, hatur nuhun pokoknya lur! Kalo ada typo, mohon dimaafkan, karena sesungguhnya manusia tidak luput dari salah dan dosa. Asek.

 **Dari aku, yang masih baper gara-gara film** _ **Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham**_ _padahal udah nonton ratusan kali_ **. Ada dua bias gua di sana, AAAAAAAAAAAAAA. ok staph.**


	15. Khilaf

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU / **LOKAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15 : Khilaf**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lapangan futsal hari itu cukup ramai. Tidak ada pertandingan, hanya anak-anak klub futsal saja yang sedang berlatih untuk perlombaan futsal bulan depan di sekolah tetangga. Yang membuat ramai justru penontonnya. Sebenarnya, sih, bukan penonton. Mereka hanya orang-orang yang ingin mencari pelarian di lapangan _indoor_ futsal, karena lapangan utama sedang didekor oleh anak-anak OSIS untuk _class meeting_. Kebetulan, lapangan futsal ini cocok untuk bermalas-malasan ria, mengingat banyaknya bangku-bangku panjang penonton yang kosong.

Luhan baru saja selesai dengan latihannya. Peluh keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya, rambutnya juga jadi lepek karena keringat. Di sela napasnya yang masih memburu, dia tersenyum ceria dan ber _high-five_ dengan teman-teman satu timnya. Jika menyangkut bola, hobinya, maka tidak ada kata lelah dalam kamus Luhan. Dia selalu senang setiap kali menggiring bola kesana-kemari, mengoper ke teman satu timnya dan mencetak gol di gawang lawan. Rasanya begitu bebas.

Luhan mengambil handuk kecilnya, mengusap keringatnya di sekitar dahi dan wajahnya. Lalu, dia melingkarkan handuk itu ke lehernya.

"Luhan!"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Hanbin yang baru saja berteriak dari bangku penonton. Dengan segera Luhan menghampiri lelaki itu. Hanbin sedang bersama Baekhyun. Posisi mereka cukup menggelikan, dengan Baekhyun yang tidur di paha Hanbin dengan mulut menganga, sementara Hanbin dengan telaten mengupaskan kulit kuaci, lalu memasukannya ke mulut Baekhyun.

" _Ini kalo Kak Chanyeol tau jadinya kayak gimana, deh?"_ —pikir Luhan. Temannya ini sekali-kali perlu dijitak supaya tidak menempel sana-sini terus.

"Hanbin kayak _Bucin_ ," celetuk Luhan, spontan.

Baekhyun sontak tertawa, tetapi tidak lama. Karena anak itu tersedak kuaci-nya sendiri.

"Bucan-bucin, kayak ngerti aja." dengus Hanbin.

"Ngerti dong, Baekhyun yang ngajarin. Aku 'kan juga mau gaul kayak anak-anak zaman sekarang." cengir Luhan, dengan polosnya.

Hanbin menepuk dahinya sendiri dengan helaan napas panjang, persis seperti seorang Ayah yang gagal mengurus anak. "Lo ajarin Luhan apaan aja, sih? Makin hari tuh anak makin aneh bahasanya." ucapnya pada Baekhyun.

"Dikit doang, biar enggak terlalu kaku Luhannya." balas Baekhyun, lalu dia menunjuk-nunjuk mulutnya sendiri, kode agar disuapi kuaci lagi. Dan dengan muka super _bete_ , Hanbin kembali memasukan kuaci yang sudah dia kupasi ke dalam mulut anak itu.

"Hanbin kok enggak ke lapangan utama? Kan anggota OSIS semuanya di sana," ujar Luhan. Jadi, bulan lalu, pemilihan OSIS periode baru sudah selesai. Kandidatnya tidak terduga semua, seperti Hanbin, Jongdae dan Mingyu. Hanbin menang telak dalam pemungutan suara, dia terpilih jadi Ketua OSIS, menggantikan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran anggota OSIS periode lama karena memilih anak itu jadi kandidat OSIS periode ini.

"Jangan ngarepin dia, Lu. Dia _mah_ ketua OSIS sesat!" sahut Baekhyun.

"Enak aja kalo ngomong!" sembur Hanbin.

"Terus kenapa kamu sekarang bukannya di lapangan utama, ikut ngedekor, malah asik-asik di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan mata menyipit tajam. Bukannya garang, anak itu malah terlihat lucu.

"Dia _nervous_. Soalnya ada Jinan di sana. Jinan 'kan jadi sekretaris OSIS sekarang, jadi intensitas ketemunya sama Hanbin makin sering. Kiwww!" Baekhyun bersiul-siul menggoda. Hanbin yang mendengar itu segera menggeser duduknya, akibatnya, kepala Baekhyun terjeduk bangku. Anak itu berteriak kesakitan sekaligus kesal.

"Itu mulut kalo ngomong kayak enggak ada saringannya!" kesal Hanbin.

"Sakit, anj—oke … tahan, aku enggak boleh ngomong kasar," Baekhyun menarik napasnya, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan seperti yang diajarkan guru yoga-nya. Dia lalu duduk seraya membenarkan rambutnya yang berantakan. "Kalo suka sama Jinan, ngaku aja! Dasar lemah! Mental bakwan kemarin sore!"

"Siapa yang suka sama itu _smurf_ , sih?!"

"Siapa ya? Hmm … kayaknya sih Junhoe."

"Seriu—bentar! Junhoe suka sama Jinan?!" Hanbin melotot kaget.

Baekhyun dan Luhan lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Hanbin. Iya, gitu, tuh, kelakuan orang yang 'katanya' enggak suka sama Jinhwan. Merasa dijebak, Hanbin mendengus keras-keras. Rasanya mau mengikat dua Unyil itu di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Sialan," dumel Hanbin.

"Hanbin, kamu inget kata-kata Kak Chanyeol pas kita kemping, enggak?" tanya Luhan. "Katanya, orang pengecut itu pantesnya dipanggil ager-ager benyek. Hahaha."

Hanbin makin _bete_ , diejek oleh dua anak yang bahkan badannya jauh lebih mungil dari dia. Bisa saja, sih, dia gulingkan dua unyil ini. Tetapi, dia tidak mau ambil risiko digantung oleh dua macan penjaga milik dua unyil ini. Untungnya, Kyungsoo tidak ada di sini, karena sedang ikut mendekor lapangan, kalau ada anak itu sekarang … bisa dipastikan ejekannya lebih menyakitkan dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Makanya, kalo suka sama orang itu, kamu harus—"

Luhan mendadak menghentikan ocehannya ketika merasakan pipinya ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin. Dia segera menoleh ke sisi kanannya, mendapati seorang lelaki bersurai hitam jelaga sedang menempelkan botol minuman isotonik dingin di pipinya.

"Harus apa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

Luhan melebarkan cengirannya, "Eh, Mas Sehun ..."

Iya, itu Mas Sehun. Luhan tidak menyangka jika lelaki itu akan datang ke sini. Karena sudah beberapa hari ini dia dan Sehun jarang bertemu. Sehun sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pelantikan OSIS dan melatih anak-anak untuk Jambore yang waktunya semakin dekat. Luhan mengerti dan tidak mau mengganggu sementara waktu dulu, walau rasanya terkadang dia rindu saat dia dan Sehun jalan-jalan di malam hari berkeliling kota di atas _Satria_.

"Kayak gini kelakuan ketua OSIS yang baru?" Sehun beralih ke Hanbin. Bisa Luhan lihat raut wajah Sehun berubah. Nada bicaranya membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Mumpung belum dilantik, mending lo ngundurin diri dari OSIS aja sekarang."

"J-jangan, Kak!" Hanbin berseru panik. "Ma-maaf, Kak. Tadi lagi ngadem bentar doang. Hehe .." Hanbin nyengir canggung. Lalu, tanpa menunggu ucapan mematikan Sehun selanjutnya, dia buru-buru menarik tangan Baekhyun dan kabur keluar lapangan.

"Mas Sehun jangan galak-galak …" cicit Luhan.

Sehun mengalihkan atensinya, menatap Luhan. Raut wajahnya belum berubah, masih dengan pandangan mematikan dan rahangnya yang mengeras. Luhan yang mendapat tatapan menusuk seperti itu hanya menggaruk ujung hidungnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Temen-temennya yang lain lagi panas-panasan di lapangan, ngedekor buat _classmeet_ , sementara Ketos-nya malah enak-enakan di sini. Emang pantes kayak gitu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ini Hanbin yang berbuat salah, kenapa jadi dia yang kena? Memang rese Si Hanbin, tuh! Awas saja dia!

"Nih, minum," Sehun menyodorkan minuman isotonik dingin yang sejak tadi di tangannya.

"Makasih, Mas." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan segera meminumnya. Baru sadar jika sejak selesai latihan tadi, dia belum minum sama sekali, padahal tenggorokannya sangat kering.

"Latihan secukupnya aja. Jangan terlalu memporsir diri kamu, nanti kamu sakit." ujar Sehun seraya mengelus rambutnya yang basah akibat keringat. Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyuman manisnya. Bersyukur kalau Mas Sehun-nya sudah dalam mode lembut lagi.

"Mas Sehun juga, jangan terlalu capek, ya?" balas Luhan. Minggu-minggu ini lelaki itu memang lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Setiap pulang sekolah, Sehun langsung ke SMP Mentari untuk melatih anak-anak dan mengatur persiapan Jambore. Belum lagi tugasnya di sekolah dan di OSIS, dia harus mempersiapkan pelantikan OSIS yang akan diadakan di Bumi Perkemahan —sesuai tradisi sekolah mereka sejak dulu— . Pelantikan akan dilangsungkan selama tiga hari dua malam di sana. Jadi, anggota OSIS benar-benar harus menyiapkan persiapan dengan matang.

"Kalau liat kamu.., capeknya jadi ilang, kok." Sehun tersenyum, sampai matanya menyipit.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ya udah, aku mau balik ke lapangan lagi. Kamu istirahat aja dulu, ya?" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan seraya tersenyum, kemudian lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan sebotol minuman isotonik di tangannya.

Luhan melunturkan senyumnya, wajahnya berubah tertekuk, cemberut. Dia memandang minuman yang diberikan oleh Sehun di tangannya. Apa-apaan Mas Sehun itu, sih? Datang ke sini ngasih minuman doang, terus pergi gitu aja.

 _Luhan 'kan rindu_ …

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"—beneran, semalem itu Kak Sehun nge- _chat_ gue di _Line_! Gue sih enggak kaget, ya … soalnya 'kan Kak Sehun emang sering nge- _chat_ gue gitu,"

"Masa sih, Rin?"

"Dih, lo kok enggak percayaan, gitu? Asal lo tau, ya, selama ini gue sama Kak Sehun emang sering _chatting_ an tapi gue milih diem-diem aja."

Luhan yang sedang lewat di pinggir lapangan utama itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika telinganya mendengar nama-nama Mas Sehun di sebut-sebut oleh sekumpulan siswi yang sedang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan komplotannya Yerin. Luhan yang masih mengenakan seragam futsal-nya itu jadi penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan para gadis yang menyangkut Mas Sehun.

"Mana coba gue liat isi _chatting_ an lo itu?"

"Eh, eh! Enggak boleh, enak aja! Ini privasi. Lagian, kalo elo liat isi _chatting_ an gue sama Kak Sehun, nanti lo iri. Dia itu manis banget!"

"Minta id _Line_ -nya Kak Sehun, dong, Rin!"

Luhan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghujat Yerin. Mana ada Mas Sehun main _Line_? Aplikasi di ponselnya saja tidak ada _Line_ , hanya ada _WhatsApp_ dan _Instagram_. Itu pun kontak _WhatsApp_ -nya hanya orang-orang tertentu saja, seperti anak-anak Pramuka yang dia latih, anggota OSIS, anak KKH, keluarga dan Pembina-pembina Pramuka. Luhan tahu itu karena dia sering pinjam ponsel Mas Sehun untuk _download game_. Yerin pasti sedang mengada-ngada.

Heran, gadis itu sepertinya terobsesi sekali pada Mas Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan …, lo sama Kak Sehun udah jadian lagi, Rin?"

Para gadis itu makin heboh ketika Yerin tersenyum sok misterius. Lalu, mereka mulai memburu gadis itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan omong kosong semacam, _'Kapan jadiannya?'_ _'Kak Sehun romantis, enggak?_ ' dan ' _Kok bisa?'_

"Heh, Luhan! Lo nguping, ya?"

Luhan menggeleng ketika Yerin tidak sengaja melihatnya. "Enggak. Cuma lewat, eh, denger kamu lagi ngomongin Mas Sehun." jawabnya. Dia jujur, kok. Memang tadi niatnya mau lewat saja. Luhan 'kan tidak pandai berbohong.

Yerin menghampiri Luhan dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Kenapa? Gak suka?" tanyanya, ketus.

Padahal Luhan ngomongnya baik-baik … Luhan bingung, dimana letak kesalahannya. Yerin kalau bicara sama dia selalu nge-gas.

"Selamat, ya, udah jadian sama Mas Sehun." ujar Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya. "Tapi, Mas Sehun kok enggak pernah cerita ke aku, ya? Nanti aku tanya, deh."

"Jangan—HEH, LUHAN! BOCAH!"

Luhan tertawa kecil seraya melanjutkan jalannya, tidak peduli pada teriakan kesal Yerin di belakang sana. Suruh siapa ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya Mas Sehun! Bukannya apa-apa, Luhan hanya kasihan pada gadis itu jika kebohongannya terbongkar nanti. 'Kan nanti dia juga yang malu dan harga dirinya akan menurun drastis. Perempuan itu harga dirinya harus tinggi!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Kak Sehun serem, ya, kalo lagi marah." celetuk Baekhyun pada Hanbin.

Mereka berdua sekarang sudah berada di lapangan, bantu anak-anak lain yang tengah sibuk membuat panggung kecil-kecilan menggunakan meja dari kelas bawah. _Class meeting_ kali ini berbeda dari tahun-tahun lalu, yang biasanya diadakan di dalam kelas, sekarang diadakan di lapangan. Ini sarannya Hanbin, selaku Ketua OSIS yang baru, dia ingin menghapus tradisi para orde lama. Dia ingin sesuatu yang berbeda di periode-nya. Untungnya, anggota OSIS periode lama menyetujui. Tetapi, ya … ini kendalanya, karena diadakan di luar kelas, jadi perlu persiapan yang lebih banyak dan merepotkan.

"Bukan lagi marah doang, lagi biasa aja dia udah serem mukanya," Hanbin membalas perkataan Baekhyun. "Heran, Luhan betah aja deket-deket sama itu orang. Waktu itu dia pernah ditampar 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Namanya juga _bucin_."

"Apaan sih _bucin_?" Hanbin bertanya dengan dahi mengerut dalam-dalam. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali anak-anak di sekolahnya menggunakan kosa kata yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Budak Cinta." jawab Baekhyun, "Norak banget. Heran."

"Bukannya norak, kata-kata kayak gitu mana ada di KBBI. Makanya gue nggak ngerti." protes Hanbin. Ngeles saja dia, biar tidak kelihatan noraknya—padahal kosa kata di KBBI saja banyak yang tidak dia tahu artinya.

Saat sedang sibuk berdebat hal-hal yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting, Chanyeol menghampiri mereka berdua dengan langkah lebar dan raut wajah yang tidak sedap dipandang. Hanbin sontak mundur beberapa langkah, sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Daritadi saya liat berduaan terus,"

Pembukaan yang cukup membuat bulu kuduk Hanbin meremang. Ya Gusti … salah apa dia … tadi berhadapan dengan serigala milik Luhan, sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan singa milik Baekhyun. Apa nanti dia juga harus berhadapan dengan beruang ganas milik Kyungsoo? Kenapa tiga temannya yang mungil-mungil ini punya penjaga yang super posesif begini, sih?

Sebenarnya, singa milik Baekhyun ini sangat asyik diajak bicara dan berteman, tetapi, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hanbin mencabut semua kata-katanya itu.

"S-sorry, Kak. Enggak ada maksud apa-apa—"

"Namanya juga temen, emang enggak boleh jalan bareng?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Hanbin, membuat pemuda itu melotot. Ini sih namanya _kampret_ … lihat saja, gara-gara ucapan Baekhyun, Hanbin semakin dipelototi oleh Chanyeol.

"Oh, gitu?" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jangan cemburuuuuuu," ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik-narik ujung dasi milik Si Mantan Ketua OSIS. "Cemburu cuma buat orang yang enggak percaya diri, kata Dilan."

"Baek, gue cabut dulu! Mau bantuin ngangkat meja. Hehehe, duluan, ya!" Hanbin cepat-cepat kabur dari sana sebelum dia jadi santapan siang Chanyeol.

Inilah kenapa Hanbin betah menjomblo sampai sekarang, bukan karena tidak ada yang mau, ya, justru dia laku keras di kalangan anak-anak cewek di sekolah. Dia tidak mau jadi salah satu dari sekian juta _Bucin_ di dunia ini. Pacaran itu merepotkan, dikit-dikit harus cemburu, dikit-dikit harus beri pengertian, apalagi pacaran itu butuh modal yang banyak. Minimal dompetnya harus selalu terisi setiap malam minggu. Duh, uang buat isi kuota saja dia masih minta sama orangtuanya.

Dia, Jongdae, Daehyun dan Mingyu punya motto tersendiri. _Jomblo sampai Halal_! Tetapi, sayangnya, Mingyu goyah di tengah jalan. Anak itu sedang melancarkan _pedekate_ dengan Wonwoo, anak Paskib yang terkenal dengan kejudesannya. Dan Jongdae sepertinya mau mengikuti jejak Mingyu, karena anak itu mulai gencar mendekati Pembina Pramuka mereka, Kak Minseok.

Memang tidak setia kawan!

Di saat Hanbin sedang menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam hati, matanya menangkap dua orang yang sedang menggotong meja bersama seraya berbincang seru.

Junhoe dan … Jinhwan.

Oke.

Apa ini artinya ucapan Baekhyun di lapangan futsal tadi itu benar adanya, kalau Junhoe sedang mendekati Jinan? Tapi, setahu Hanbin, Junhoe itu suka sama Luhan. lagipula, apa urusan dia, sih? Kok mendadak jadi peduli sekali apakah Junhoe sedang mendekati Jinan atau tidak. Hanbin tidak peduli! Persetan!

Tetapi, kok … melihat Jinan yang bisa tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit karena Junhoe itu membuat Hanbin kesal mendadak? Si Pendek itu enggak pernah senyum sama dia, yang ada bawaannya emosi terus. Ini tidak adil namanya!

Maka, secepat kilat, Hanbin lari menuju Junhoe dan Jinhwan berada. Masih dengan gerakan gesitnya, dia mendorong Junhoe dan menggantikan posisi lelaki itu untuk menggotong meja. Bisa dia lihat, dua orang itu melongo bingung.

"Jun, dicari Luhan. Katanya, minta temenin beli es kepal Milo." Bohong Hanbin.

Junhoe yang masih melongo bingung kini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Serius lo?"

Hanbin mengangguk mantap. Setelah itu dia tersenyum lega melihat Junhoe segera beranjak dari sana dengan senyum sumringah. Yeuh, dasar _bucin_ -nya Luhan!

"Ngapain sih lo?"

Hanbin mengalihkan atensinya pada Jinan yang baru saja menyalak tajam kepadanya. Seperti biasa, dia hanya tersenyum tengil menghadapi Si Pendek Judes yang satu ini.

"Ngunyah batu—ya, bantuin lo, lah! _Suudzon_ mulu jadi orang," balas Hanbin. "Nambah pendek lo kalo _suudzon_ terus."

"HEH!"

Hanbin ngakak melihat Jinan yang sudah memaksakan mata sipitnya untuk melotot. Kalau sedang tidak menggotong meja, Hanbin yakin, dia pasti sudah dapat pukulan dari tangan lelaki itu.

"Jinannie—"

"Jijik, bego!" Jinan menyalak tajam lagi, kali ini wajahnya sampai memerah. Dia kesal sekali, ya, dipanggil seperti itu sampai-sampai wajahnya memerah? Hanbin jadi mau tertawa.

"Orang yang suka ngomong kasar bisa nambah pendek lho—"

"Bisa enggak, sih, lo jangan bawa-bawa tinggi badan? Gue tau lo tinggi, Bin." Jinan merengut—dan sumpah! Baru kali ini Hanbin melihat sisi yang lain dari Jinan. Wajahnya yang cemberut dengan kedua alis tertaut, serta bibirnya yang agak maju—oh _shit! kiyowo!_ Hanbin baru tau jika Jinan punya sisi yang manis juga.

"Ya enggak apa-apa lo pendek, 'kan jadi cocok sama gue," gumam Hanbin. Sedetik kemudian matanya mendelik, menyadari ada yang salah dengan gumamannya barusan. _ENGGAK, WOY! ENGGAK GITU MAKSUDNYA BARUSAN!_

Duh.

Untungnya Jinan tidak dengar.

Mereka melanjutkan menggotong meja ke lapangan. Sampai di sana, mereka meletakkan meja itu di antara meja-meja lain yang sudah tertata rapi. Panggung _low budget_ hasil ide Hanbin sekarang sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal di tutupi dengan kain besar dan karpet saja agar terlihat seperti panggung betulan, setelah itu didekor sedemikian rupa sampai cantik dan enak dipandang.

"Nan," panggil Hanbin pada Jinan yang baru saja ingin pergi dari dekatnya.

Jinan menyahut ketus. "Apa?!"

"Sekarang 'kan kita itu anggota OSIS, bakal sering ngerjain program kerja bareng, nanti kalo semisalnya kita itu kena _cinlok_ … gue minta, _cinlok_ kita harus semanis mungkin, ya?" senyum Hanbin.

"…hah?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tugas bersama Kyungsoo itu saling berpandangan saat pintu kamar mereka ada yang mengetuk dari luar. Biasanya, yang mengetuk malam-malam begini, tuh, tetangga depan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae dan Hanbin. Tujuannya minta makanan, numpang main PS, atau sekadar nyontek tugas. Memang tetangga tidak tau diri!

"Baek, bukain sana!" suruh Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang sedang asyik berkutat pada ponselnya, main _games_.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, hanya jari-jari lentiknya saja yang bergerak lincah di layar ponselnya. "Sibuk, Soo! Lagi _push rank_ , nih! Ditinggal bentar bisa kalah aku nanti. Tuh 'kan _Lancelot_ mau nyerang!"

Kepala Kyungsoo sudah mau mengeluarkan asap hitam. Untungnya, Luhan peka. Jadi, dia berinisiatif untuk membukakan pintu. Dan, benar saja, yang mengetuk pintu mereka adalah Hanbin. Anak itu sudah nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas, membuat raut wajah Luhan tertekuk seketika. Biasanya, Hanbin kalau datang tidak mengetuk pintu, langsung menyelonong masuk. Tetapi, sepertinya dia trauma. Karena terakhir kali melakukan itu, dia dapat semburan pedas dari Kyungsoo.

" _Kalau bertamu ke kamar orang yang sopan, dong! ketuk dulu pintunya. Kamu diajarin etika dan sopan santun, 'kan?"_

:') Hanbin sudah angkat tangan saja kalau Kyungsoo sudah bersabda.

"Enggak ada makanan, enggak ada PS—soalnya PS-nya disita sama Kepala Asrama, juga enggak ada contekan buat orang males!" ujar Kyungsoo, membuat Hanbin rasanya ingin menangis darah. Padahal dia belum ngomong apa-apa, lho!

"Bukan gitu, Soo … Ya Gusti, hari ini gue di _suudzon_ in sama orang mulu dah perasaan," tukas Hanbin, merana. "Gue cuma mau minta bantuan ke Luhan."

"Bantuan apa, Bin?" tanya Luhan.

Hanbin menyodorkan selembar kertas di tangannya pada Luhan. "Ini _schedule_ buat pelantikan OSIS di Buper bulan depan nanti. Gue disuruh buat ini tadi sama Kak Chanyeol, kalo udah selesai katanya suruh kasih ke Kak Jessica atau Kak Sehun."

"Terus hubungannya sama aku apa?" Luhan bertanya lagi dengan wajah bingung dan polosnya.

Hanbin nyengir, lalu berkata, "Kalo gue ke kamarnya Kak Jessica sekarang enggak mungkin, bisa-bisa digantung besoknya sama Kepala Asrama cewek. Jadi, tolong, lo kasihin ini ke Kak Sehun, ya?"

"Kok aku, sih? Kan yang disuruh kamu," protes Luhan.

"Yaelah, Lu …, ayolah, lo 'kan adek kesayangannya Kak Sehun. Gue masih trauma gara-gara omelannya tadi siang. Kalo lo yang ngasih, pasti langsung diterima." Hanbin mulai memelas, yang ditanggapi decihan malas dari Kyungsoo.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Hanbin. Hanbin memang tidak tahu perihal hubungannya dan Sehun, sih, makanya dia bilang seperti itu. Yang tau tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun, hanyalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan kekasih mereka berdua. Oh, juga keluarga Sehun yang di Bandung sana. Selainnya, terutama anak-anak di sekolah, hanya tau kalau Luhan adalah adik kesayangannya Sehun. Lagipula, Luhan juga tidak mau mengumbar-umbar hubungannya atau menutup-nutupinya. Biar mengalir begitu saja dan orang-orang akan tau dengan sendirinya nanti.

"Enggak mau, ah! Nanti aku malah ngeganggu waktu istirahatnya Mas Sehun." tolak Luhan.

"Lu, kok lo jahat, sih, sama gue?" Hanbin makin memelas. "Besok gue beliin es kepal Milo, deh."

"Kok malah nyogok?"

"Sama siomay!"

"Aku juga bisa beli sendiri! Enggak mau!"

"3 porsi!"

"…uhm … gimana ya …"

"Plus eskrim _matcha_ dua bungkus sama pisang nugget!"

"Oke, _deal_!" Luhan langsung mengambil kertas _schedule_ dari tangan Hanbin dengan wajah sumringah. Sementara Hanbin sudah pasang wajah sedatar-datarnya.

"…anjir … jadi nyesel gue udah nawarin nih anak."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Misi?"

Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar milik Sehun yang di atas pintunya tertempel nomor 201. Asrama Garuda ini dominan anak-anak kelas 12, sarangnya para kakak kelas, suasana di sini sangat tenang. Beda sekali dengan asrama Luhan yang berisik 24/7 di sepanjang koridornya, maklum isinya anak-anak kelebihan hormon dan nakal semua. Apalagi setiap malam sabtu, Jongdae dan Baekhyun selalu menggelar konser dadakan. Pecah pokoknya.

Pintu kamar milik Sehun terbuka, menampilkan Si Pemilik Kamar yang tidak lain adalah manusia kesayangan Luhan sendiri.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menyodorkan selembar kertas _schedule_ pemberian Hanbin pada Sehun dengan senyum kecil. "Ada paket kiriman buat Mas Sehun. Tolong tanda tangani di sini,"

Sehun mendengus geli seraya menerima selembaran kertas itu dari tangan Luhan. "Dari siapa?" tanyanya.

"Dari Hanbin. Jangan lupa kasih bintang lima, ya, Mas!" Luhan nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang lucu.

Sehun tertawa seraya menarik pipi Luhan. "Aku mau kurirnya aja, gimana?"

"Kurirnya enggak dijual."

"Yah, kecewa. Padahal kurirnya manis. Rela rasanya aku pesen paket setiap hari kalau yang anterin kurir kayak gini."

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa. Sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih sama Hanbin, gara-gara anak itu menyuruhnya ke sini, Luhan jadi bertemu Sehun. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, karena lelaki itu sedang sibuk mengurusi ini-itu. Paling lama mereka bertemu itu saat Sehun mengajaknya ke SMP Mentari saat pulang sekolah, itu pun hanya dua jam, dan itu bukan _quality time_ —Luhan hanya menemani dan membantu Sehun melatih anak-anak.

"Mau masuk?" tawar Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng. "Enggak usah, Mas. Nanti aku ganggu waktu Mas Sehun buat istirahat." Sejujurnya, dia ingin sekali mengiyakan tawaran Sehun. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi, Sehun kurang istirahat akhir-akhir ini, Luhan tidak mau menyita waktu lelaki itu.

"Aku lagi enggak istirahat," tukas Sehun. "Lagi ngatur ulang gerakan variasi formasi buat anak-anak nanti. Temenin, ya? Seenggaknya kalau ada kamu, aku enggak terlalu jenuh."

Pernah lihat mata anak anjing memelas, tidak? Sekarang kurang lebih pandangan Sehun seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Mas-Mas judes itu memelas dengan ekspresi lucu sekaligus manis seperti itu.

 _Kok gemes …_

"Ya udah, deh." Luhan mana bisa nolak.

"Makasih, sayang."

Darah Luhan berdesir, berlomba-lomba menuju kedua pipinya, membuat bagian sana terasa begitu panas. Tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah, Luhan hanya diam dan membuntuti Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ini kali kedua dia berkunjung ke kamar lelaki itu. Masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja kali ini kamar Sehun terlihat sedikit berantakan; kertas-kertas berserakan di atas kasur, laptop yang dibiarkan menyala, serta seragam sekolah yang tergeletak di atas bangku.

"Ini, kok, kamu yang nganterin? Hanbinnya kemana?" tanya Sehun seraya merapikan kertas-kertas miliknya yang berantakan.

"Ada, cuma katanya dia masih takut sama Mas Sehun." jawab Luhan.

Sehun mengggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. "Padahal aku enggak ngegigit,"

"Iya, emang. Tapi, muka Mas Sehun itu muka-muka yang bikin orang sungkan buat ngedeket."

"Terus, kenapa kamu malah mau deket-deket sama aku?" tanya Sehun, seraya memegang kedua bahu sempit Luhan.

Luhan sedikit mendongak untuk membalas pandangan Sehun. Dengan cengiran manis, dia menjawab, "Karena aku nyaman kalau udah di deket Mas Sehun."

"Luhan, jangan salahin aku, ya, kalau habis ini pipi kamu aku gigit." tukas Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya.

Yang lebih muda malah tertawa dan mendorong tubuh Sehun agar segera menjauh. Takut, kalau ucapan Sehun benar-benar serius dan pipinya jadi bahan gigitan lelaki itu.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang milik Sehun, bersebelahan dengan lelaki itu yang sedang memangku laptopnya, menonton gerakan-gerakan variasi dan formasi anak-anak Pramuka di _Youtube_ sebagai referensi.

"Bukannya variasi formasi anak-anak udah bagus, Mas? Kok mau diatur ulang?" tanya Luhan, penasaran. Dia 'kan sering ikut Sehun untuk melatih anak-anak SMP Mentari, jadi dia tahu kalau gerakan yang sudah dibuat oleh Sehun, Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah sangat bagus.

"Penilaian Jambore kali ini cukup ketat, Lu. Aku mau sesuatu yang lebih bagus dan berbeda. Kalau variasi dan formasinya bagus, nanti kita dapet poin lebih. Aku mau anak-anak dapet juara pertama di kategori LKBBT ini." jawab Sehun, terdengar sangat ambisius.

Luhan menghela napasnya. "Tapi, Mas Sehun juga harus lebih rileks sedikit, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau nanti Mas Sehun kecapean terus sakit, anak-anak gimana?"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan, mengusap kepala anak itu dengan senyum. "Iya, Sayang. Nggak perlu khawatir gitu,"

Lagi-lagi Luhan cuma bisa terdiam dengan wajah memerah seperti apel busuknya itu. Ya, habis mau bagaimana? Diberi senyuman saja dia sudah meleleh, apalagi dipanggil _sayang_? Ini, sih, namanya bukan meleleh lagi, tapi menyublim. Kaum lelah memang.

"Oh, iya! Ini buat Mas Sehun," Luhan baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi dia membawa-bawa satu kantong kresek _IndoApril_ yang isinya snack-snack dan susu untuk Sehun. Di kamarnya masih banyak, kok, 'kan setiap hari dia selalu dapat jajanan gratis dari orang-orang di sekolahnya.

"Apa, nih?"

"Camilan sama susu. Biar ngerjain tugasnya lebih enak. Heheh."

"Ya ampun, Luhan .." Sehun terkekeh kecil, makin gemas saja rasanya dengan tingkah dan cengiran manis anak itu. "Makasih, ya. Tapi, susunya buat kamu aja."

"Emang kenapa?" Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Aku enggak terlalu suka susu,"

Luhan merengut, lalu mengambil beberapa kotak susu yang ada di tangan Sehun. Kok dia bisa tidak tau, sih, jika Sehun tidak suka susu? Luhan jadi sebal sendiri. "Ya udah, aku minum sendiri aja, deh." tukasnya, seraya meminum satu kotak susu cokelat di tangannya.

"Aku emang enggak suka susu—" ucap Sehun, menggantung.

Luhan yang sedang meminum susu kotaknya menggunakan sedotan itu memundurkan wajahnya, ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

"—tapi, sukanya kamu."

 _ **Chu!**_

Mata rusa Luhan membulat sempurna saat Sehun mengecup pinggir bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia belum bisa bereaksi, bahkan saat Sehun sudah menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum begitu menawan. _Panas_ —wajah Luhan terasa sangat panas. Jantungnya berdegup bukan main.

"Manis,"

Luhan semakin merona malu ketika Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan tawa kecil yang— _asdfghjkl!_ menggoda? Apalagi saat ini Sehun hanya mengenakan celana denim selutut, serta kaus putih tipis lengan panjang, dan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Luhan terpesona untuk yang kesekian juta kalinya. Wajahnya, tatapannya, caranya tersenyum, suaranya— Sehun selalu terlihat menawan dan … _hot_ , dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Lu," panggil Sehun.

Luhan menjawab panggilan Sehun dengan gugup, karena saat ini, Sehun sedang memandanginya dengan sangat intens. "I-iya, Mas?"

Sehun menaruh laptop yang berada di pangkuannya ke meja belajarnya, lalu mendekati Luhan, masih dengan tatapan serius dan intens-nya.

"Janji sama aku, kamu jangan pernah dateng ke kamar orang lain, ya?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa emangnya, Mas?"

"Kalau aku ngelarang kamu, berarti itu untuk kebaikan kamu. Oke?"

"Iya, deh," Luhan akhirnya mengiyakan, walaupun dia bingung apa masalahnya datang ke kamar orang lain. Apa itu termasuk tidak sopan, ya? Tapi, Jongdae dan Hanbin sering keluar masuk kamarnya, kok.

"Mas Sehun kok udahan nyari referensinya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya seraya mengerang kecil, "Males, ah." ujarnya, lalu kedua tangannya mendarat di pinggang Luhan, memeluk anak itu dari samping. "Mau kangen-kangenan dulu sama kamu,"

Luhan tertawa kecil saat Sehun menggesek-gesekan hidung di bahunya seperti anak kucing. Kalau sedang dalam _mode_ seperti ini, Luhan mendadak merasa lebih _manly_ dari Sehun.

"Lu," Sehun mengangkat wajahnya, menaruh dagunya di bahu Luhan sambil memandangi Si Kesayangan yang semakin hari semakin manis.

"Hm?"

"Kamu tau, engga?"

Luhan sudah bisa menebak, pasti sedikit lagi Mas Sehun bakal ngomong yang manis-manis. "Engga tau, Mas 'kan belum ngomong." ujarnya.

"Yeuh, makanya dengerin dulu!"

Luhan meringis ketika mendapat sentilan di dahinya dari Sehun. "Iya, iya. Apa?"

"Asrama ini 'kan serem, banyak hantunya. Apalagi kalau udah lewat jam sembilan malam."

Mata Luhan melebar secara refleks. Dia kira Mas Sehun ini mau ngomong yang manis-manis, tapi nyatanya malah ngomong hal yang paling Luhan hindarin. "Mas Sehun, apaan, sih? Kok mendadak ngasih tau aku yang kayak gituan?"

"Ya, aku 'kan sayang sama kamu, jadi aku mau ngasih tau kamu hal ini. Biar nanti pas kamu balik dari sini lebih hati-hati. Takutnya ada yang muncul di lor—"

"Mas Sehun nggak lucu, ah!" Luhan mendorong badan besar Sehun, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak sekali, malah lebih memeluknya erat-erat.

"Lagian siapa yang lagi ngelucu?" balas Sehun seraya tertawa kecil.

Luhan merengut. Sekarang dia kebingungan bagaimana caranya dia pulang nanti. Kamar Sehun ada di lantai tiga, paling ujung pula, belum lagi lorong-lorongnya yang sepi dan panjang—Duh! Gara-gara omongan Sehun tadi jadi membuatnya takut. Nonton film Annabelle saja dia sudah mau mati berdiri —padahal baru durasi 15-menitan, dimana hantunya belum muncul— apalagi harus bertemu hantu asli penunggu asrama? Bisa-bisa besoknya Luhan ditemukan sudah kaku.

"Kalau kamu takut pulangnya, tidur di sini aja,"

Luhan langsung menoleh ke arah Sehun. Dia menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Bilang aja Mas Sehun mau aku nginep di sini 'kan?" tuduhnya.

Sehun tertawa, dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau tuduhan Luhan tepat sasaran.

"Tuh 'kan rese!" kesal Luhan.

"Tumben peka. Biasanya jaringan kamu 2G." ujar Sehun di sela-sela tawanya.

"Siapa bilang? Jaringan aku udah 4G." Luhan protes, lalu mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celananya. "Tuh, liat!"

"…untung aku sayang sama kamu, Lu."

"Aku juga sayang sama Mas Sehun. Hehe." Luhan mengucapkan hal itu seraya memeluk tubuh besar Sehun. Jangan lupakan cengiran menggemaskannya yang membuat rasa kesal Sehun menguap begitu saja.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Udahan, ah!"

Luhan mengeluh seraya membanting smartphone-nya di dekat posisinya yang sedang bertelungkup ria di atas ranjang empuk milik Sehun. Dia bosan bermain _games werewolf_ , selalu saja dia yang dituduh jadi _werewolf-_ nya, padahal Luhan 'kan selalu dapat peran warga. Kalaupun jadi _werewolf,_ pasti dia selalu kalah, karena Luhan paling tidak bisa membela diri ketika dia berbohong.

"Bosen, ya, kalah terus?" sahut Sehun yang posisinya tepat di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan, Mas. Aku tuh males dituduh terus. Emang muka aku, muka-muka kriminal, ya?" gerutunya. Kesebalannya makin bertambah saat Sehun menertawakan dirinya.

"Engga, lah! Masa' muka manis kayak gini disamain sama muka penjahat?" Sehun menarik-narik kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya.

Luhan mendengus, masih sebal. Ditambah dengan kenyataan kalau tadi Sehun selalu mengalahkannya _battle games_. Iya, tadi dia yang mengusulkan untuk mengajak Sehun _mabar_ berbagai _games._ Tetapi, nyatanya, dia malah selalu dikalahkan telak. Luhan tidak terima dikalahkan, apalagi dalam _games_! Luhan 'kan sudah MVP! Dia jadi curiga kalau selama ini Sehun juga diam-diam suka main nge- _games_.

"Nggak usah cemberut gitu," ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa emang? Muka aku jelek, ya?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, jelek. Makanya senyum, dong!"

"Aku enggak bisa senyum kalau lagi kesel."

Sehun tergelak geli mendengar penuturan polos Luhan. "Mau aku ramal, engga?"

"Emang bisa?"

"Bisa, dong. Mau enggak, nih?" tawar Sehun, yang akhirnya diangguki oleh Luhan. "Oke. Aku ramal habis ini kamu pasti kebingungan."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Kok bisa?"

"Tuh 'kan kamu kebingungan!"

"Mas Sehuuuun!" Luhan refleks tertawa seraya memukul tubuh Sehun main-main, yang dibalas gelakan tawa juga dari lelaki itu. Akibatnya, tawa mereka menyatu dan memenuhi kamar. Luhan bersyukur setengah mati karena memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasihnya, yang bisa menghiburnya hanya dengan ramalan aneh, receh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Nah, gitu dong, 'kan manis kalau ketawa." ujar Sehun, tulus.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya dengan telinga memerah tipis. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan detik itu juga Sehun menaruh kepalanya di sana, di pahanya.

Tangan Luhan terulur, memainkan rambut hitam Sehun yang ternyata sangat halus. Sesekali jari-jemarinya menyisir helaian rambut lelaki itu, membuat Si Pemilik memejamkan matanya.

"Mas Sehun, aku sering liat di tv … katanya, merokok itu membunuhmu. Mas Sehun jangan ngerokok lagi, ya?" ujar Luhan. Sebenarnya, sudah sangat lama dia ingin mengatakan ini, tetapi baru sekarang bisa diutarakan. Luhan tahu bahwa Sehun sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dari dirinya yang dulu, tetapi yang masih belum bisa dihilangkan yaitu kebiasaan merokoknya. Mungkin sudah tidak sesering dulu kebiasaan merokok lelaki itu, tetapi tetap saja, kebiasaan itu harus dihentikan sebelum hal-hal yang Luhan takutkan terjadi.

"Aku juga liat, ngerokok bisa bikin tenggorokan berlubang. Aku enggak mau tenggorokannya Mas Sehun berlubang gitu…, 'kan serem, Mas."

Sehun membuka matanya, bertatapan langsung dengan mata rusa Luhan. Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya. "Iya, Sayang. Aku udah mulai berenti, kok. Kamu tenang aja, ya?"

Luhan tersenyum lega dengan jantung yang memompa darahnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat. 'Kan sudah Luhan bilang … dia belum terbiasa dengan panggilan _Sayang_ dari Sehun.

"Lu,"

"Iya, Mas?"

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kenapa, ya, kok aku bisa sayang sama kamu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, lalu berujar kecil, "Aku juga mau nanya itu. Kenapa, ya, kok aku bisa sayang sama Mas?"

Tawa Luhan refleks terhenti saat Sehun menarik tengkuknya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Sehun membawanya ke dalam ciuman yang lembut nan memabukan. Benar-benar sangat lembut dan berhati-hati, sampai membuat Luhan yang masih belum bisa mencerna kejadian mendadak ini dengan baik itu mulai menikmatinya.

Ketika Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam di sela-sela ciumannya, wajah Luhan memanas, bahkan sampai di kedua telinganya. Mereka bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan menyerah dan memejamkan matanya.

Mengikuti intuisi, Luhan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, sesekali jari-jemarinya menelusup ke dalam helaian rambut Sehun. Selalu seperti ini … ciuman Sehun selalu memberikan efek yang sangat besar di tubuhnya. Jantungnya yang berdegup luar biasa kencang, sekujur tubuhnya yang memanas, serta perutnya yang seperti tergelitik oleh sesuatu. Sensasinya asing untuk Luhan, tetapi, di satu sisi sangat mendebarkan … menyenangkan.

"Manis kayak biasanya," _Sehun's deep voice mode on_. Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya, tidak sanggup menerima pandangan dan menatap wajah Sehun barang sedetik pun. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah sangat merah—sedikit lagi mungkin akan berubah jadi ungu.

Luhan kira, Sehun sudah selesai sampai di situ. Tetapi, lelaki itu malah kembali meraih wajahnya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuat Luhan refleks membuka belah bibirnya, dan setelah itu, lidah Sehun masuk ke dalam sana.

Luhan membeku di posisinya.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun menciumnya seperti ini. Biasanya, hanya sebatas ciuman lembut saja—tidak ada permainan lidah seperti ini! Apalagi, Luhan merasa kalau semakin lama ciuman ini semakin menuntut. Luhan bahkan sampai berbaring karena tidak bisa mengimbangi pergerakan Sehun.

Tangan Luhan meremas rambut Sehun sebagai bentuk pelampiasannya. Tubuhnya semakin memanas, sensasinya benar-benar sangat asing. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar jika bibirnya mengeluarkan lenguhan saat tangan Sehun meremas pinggangnya.

"M-Mas …" Luhan mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasnya. Luhan butuh oksigen, dia mulai kesusahan bernapas.

Luhan merinding saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Seperti apa, ya …, tajam, mendominasi? Luhan tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang jelas, mendapat tatapan seperti itu, membuatnya semakin kesulitan mencari oksigen.

Luhan memejamkan matanya ketika Sehun kembali menciumnya. Kali ini lebih singkat, lalu ciumannya turun ke dagu, lalu berakhir di lehernya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suaranya yang akan keluar dari bibirnya kala Sehun menjilati lehernya.

" _Mas Sehun ngapain, sih?"_ —Luhan tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun harus menjilat lehernya, menggigitnya, dan—

"A-ah, Mas!"

—menghisapnya kuat.

"Astaga, Lu!"

Luhan yang baru saja memekik itu kebingungan saat Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauhkan diri darinya seperti baru saja berkontak fisik dengan alien. Luhan mengusap-ngusap lehernya dengan wajah tertekuk, merengut. "Mas Sehun ngapain gigit-gigit? Kan sakit! Kenapa sih, ah?!" omelnya, sambil terus mengusap-ngusap lehernya.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya secara kasar, tampak sangat frustrasi. Ya ampun, dia hampir kelepasan! Sekarang dia mulai sangat merasa bersalah sama Luhan. Apalagi melihat anak itu yang sepertinya tidak tahu kalau dirinya baru saja dilecehkan, membuat Sehun semakin berdosa.

 _Ya ampun, dia ini kenapa, sih?!_

Sehun kembali mendekati Luhan, membawa anak itu masuk ke dalam dekapannya. "Maafin aku, Lu. Demi Tuhan! aku enggak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku mendadak lepas kendali,"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Kenapa sekarang Mas Sehun malah minta maaf? Oh, apa karena tadi sudah menggigit lehernya, ya?

"Aku … aku ngerasa bersalah sama kamu," Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini, menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. "Maafin aku, ya?"

Sehun mengecup tangan Luhan yang digenggamnya dengan lama, bahkan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak berniat mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Luhan jadi semakin bingung. Sehun yang meminta maaf seperti ini mengingatkannya saat di Buper dulu, waktu lelaki itu memohon-mohon untuk dimaafkan karena telah menamparnya. Padahal kesalahannya barusan tidak besar-besar amat, kok. Luhan juga sering menggigit Sehun —di bahunya— tetapi, dia tidak pernah minta maaf. Kenapa sekarang Sehun minta maaf sampai seperti ini?

"Mas Sehun, udah ah!" Luhan berusaha mengangkat wajah Sehun yang masih menunduk seraya mengecup tangannya itu. "Aku udah maafin, kok."

"Serius, Lu … aku bener-bener kehilangan kendali. Maafin aku," Sehun berujar dengan wajah bersalah. Apalagi ketika matanya melihat hasil perbuatannya tadi di leher Luhan, bagian sana sudah memerah, membuatnya semakin malu dan bersalah.

"Iya, Mas, udah aku maafin." ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Sehun sekilas.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Tuhan, dia pasti sudah berdosa sekali sudah melecehkan anak sepolos ini. Mikir apa, sih, dia tadi sampai bisa berbuat hal se-berengsek itu ke orang yang dia sayangi? Sehun tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri setelah ini.

"Lu, lain kali kalau aku kayak gitu lagi, kamu tampar atau pukul aku aja, ya? Jangan sungkan atau takut. Perbuatan aku tadi bener-bener enggak pantes. Aku harus disadarin biar enggak ngelangkah semakin jauh." ujar Sehun, serius.

Luhan menggaruk ujung hidungnya. "Tapi, Mas … Mas 'kan cuma gigit-gigit leher aku doang? Aku aja sering gigit bahu Mas Sehun. Emang enggak boleh, ya?" tanyanya.

Sehun menggeleng tegas. "Beda konteksnya. Yang aku perbuat ke kamu tadi itu kurang ajar namanya. Jadi, siapapun yang ngelakuin hal itu ke kamu, termasuk aku, kamu enggak boleh diem aja. Oke?"

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk, walau masih banyak yang tidak dia pahami.

Senyum Sehun terkembang. Dia kembali membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Mengecupi rambut lembut dan harum milik Luhan berkali-kali. Entah harus bagaimana lagi Sehun mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena telah dipertemukan oleh anak manis ini. Dia jadi merasa begitu beruntung sekali memiliki Luhan di sisinya. Sehun bahagia karena dirinya lah menjadi alasan Luhan selalu tersenyum dan merasa senang. Dan tugas Sehun adalah menjaga, bukan merusak.

"Mas Sehun telinganya merah. Lucu! Hehehe."

Sehun mendengus, "Receh banget, deh. Gitu aja ketawa."

Luhan balas mendengus, tawanya berganti menjadi rengutan yang menggemaskan.

"Luhan, aku enggak mau ngerusak kamu. Kamu berharga banget buat aku," Sehun kembali meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggamnya. Dengan pandangan mata yang hanya tertuju pada Luhan, dia kembali berujar, "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan berengsek aku tadi." —diakhiri dengan kecupan di kening Luhan, cukup lama.

"Mas jangan bosen, ya, denger ini …" Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya seraya memeluk leher Sehun. "Terimakasih, aku sayang Mas Sehun."

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sehun kembali jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Tobecontinued—**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Ciaa, yang pada ngarepin adegan berkeringat. Ciye, kecewa. untuk para **#TimRatedMMasSehun** , maaf aku kecewakan kalian, karena para cast di sini masih pada SMA, enggak boleh main kuda-kudaan dulu. ntar gua disangka ngasih contoh yang nggak bener (alah kacrut!)

Jujur nih ya jujur, gua gak pede bgt publish chapter ini. soalnya gua kehabisan ide bgt, buntu! Padahal kemaren excited bgt mau nulis adegan yang nyerempet-nyerempet mesum—tapi nyatanya, kemampuan gua buat nulis yg kayak gini udah lenyap. huhuhu. Kelamaan gak nulis scene persilangan genetik ya gini nih.

Dan, kayak biasa, TYPO ADALAH SENI! Yash!

Yaudahlah itu aja. Kalo kalian ga puas, ya urusan kalian itumah WQWQWQWQ _(btw ini dibacanya gimana dah? Weqyuweqyuweqyu, gitu? Oke gapenting)_

 **See you soon, my lobeu lobeu!**

 **p. s** _di sini banyak part si hanbeen ya? Wkwk gila gua lagi kobam sama killing me dan haus moment binhwan huhuhu._


	16. Kepercayaan

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU / **LOKAL!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16 : Kepercayaan**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan menggerutu; terus seperti itu sejak lima menit yang lalu. Yang jadi bahan gerutuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah temannya sendiri, Baekhyun. Masalahnya sangat sepele, Luhan hanya minta ditemani ke perpus, mencari buku untuk bahan makalah, tetapi, Baekhyun malah menolak dan pergi ke kantin dengan riang. Baekhyun itu tidak setia kawan! Dia lebih mementingkan perutnya, padahal Luhan juga sama laparnya dengan dia. Luhan berjanji tidak akan mau lagi menuruti permintaan Baekhyun kalau anak itu minta ditemani ke kamar mandi asrama saat tengah malam karena kebelet pipis.

"Ini gimana nyarinya kalau buku-bukunya sebanyak ini?" Luhan berujar sendirian sambil menyusuri satu per-satu rak-rak buku di perpustakaan. Maklum, dia jarang bertamu ke tempat ini. Sekarang zaman canggih, informasi apapun bisa didapatkan lewat internet, termasuk bahan-bahan untuk tugas makalahnya selama ini. Tetapi, sialnya, kemarin Pak Dendi memberi tugas makalah yang sumbernya harus dari buku, tidak boleh dari internet. Kejamnya lagi, anak-anak harus membawa buku referensi tersebut sebagai bukti kalau tugas mereka memang benar-benar bersumber dari sana.

Duh, pusing Luhan, _tuh_.

"Eh, eh," Luhan mencolek-colek bahu seorang lelaki yang sedang serius membaca buku di ujung rak buku. Karena colekannya barusan, lelaki tinggi berkulit putih itu mengalihkan atensinya dari buku dan menatap Luhan.

Melihat wajah lelaki itu membuat Luhan berpikir, kalau di sekolahnya ini banyak cowok-cowok berparas rupawan—termasuk dirinya. Iya, Luhan itu merasa wajahnya ini masuk ke dalam kategori 'tampan', walau dia tidak tau ada di urutan berapa.

"Maaf, Mas …, numpang tanya. Buku bagian Sejarah ada di sebelah mana, ya?" tanya Luhan.

Cowok itu malah tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya mengingatkan Luhan pada Pembina pramuka-nya, Kak Junmyeon. Soalnya, wajah lelaki ini membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa sejuk, tenang.

Kalau kata Jongdae, sih, _"Adem bener mukanya kayak ubin Masjid."_ Yaa, gitu.

"Baru pertama kali ke perpus, ya?" tanya cowok itu.

Luhan menggeleng, "Bukan, kok. Ini yang ke …, tiga atau empat, ya?" kalimat terakhir diucapkan seperti sebuah gumaman.

Cowok berwajah _adem_ itu —sekarang Luhan mau menyebutnya begitu— tertawa kecil. Padahal, Luhan merasa kata-katanya tidak ada unsur lucunya. Orang-orang kenapa senang sekali tertawa saat berbicara dengannya, sih? Luhan heran. Mereka menganggapnya badut atau boneka mampang, kali, ya?

"Buku-buku Sejarah ada di rak ujung sana," cowok tinggi itu menunjuk rak yang cukup jauh dari posisi Luhan sekarang.

"Ohhh," Luhan membulatkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Makasih banyak, ya, Mas!" ujarnya, tidak lupa mengukir senyum manis untuk cowok di depannya.

"Sama-sama."

Belum sempat Luhan melangkah jauh, suara cowok asing itu menghentikannya. "Kamu Luhan, ya?"

Luhan membalikkan badannya, memberikan tatapan bingung. "Kok tau nama aku?" tanyanya. Luhan merasa dirinya tidak se-terkenal itu di sekolah, sampai setiap orang yang ditemuinya selalu saja sudah tahu namanya duluan.

Cowok berkulit putih itu tersenyum. _Manis_. "Saya Eunwoo. Jangan sungkan buat bertanya ke saya lagi, ya, Luhan. Sampai ketemu lagi!"

Setelah itu, cowok bernama Eunwoo itu pergi dari sana bersama buku di tangannya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kebingungan dan mencerna semuanya. Luhan 'kan punya _smartphone_ , daripada bertanya pada Eunwoo, mending dia bertanya pada _Google_. Takut disangka kepo juga kalau dia banyak bertanya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Luhan berjalan, menuju rak buku yang dimaksud oleh lelaki bernama Eunwoo tadi. Luhan mulai mencari-cari buku referensinya dengan gesit. Perutnya sudah keroncongan, Luhan mau cepat-cepat mendapatkan bukunya agar dia bisa segera melesat ke kantin dan menikmati semangkuk soto berkuah segar dan es teh manis kesukaannya.

Sedang serius-seriusnya mencari buku sejarah yang berkaitan dengan _Imperialisme_ dan _Kolonialisme_ , Luhan dikejutkan dengan kedua tangan yang tiba-tiba melingkar di sekitar perut dan pinggangnya. Bukan hanya itu, sebuah dagu yang cukup lancip juga mendarat di bahu bagian kanannya. Nyaris saja anak itu berteriak dan melempar buku-buku di depannya ke orang yang sudah lancang memeluknya ini, kalau saja orang ini tidak berbisik dengan suara yang sudah sangat Luhan hafal.

"Kayaknya aku ada bakat buat tau kamu lagi ada dimana," bisik orang itu, tepat di telinga, membuat Luhan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya karena bulu kuduknya mendadak meremang.

"Mas Sehun, aku kaget!" ungkap Luhan, kesal. Dia tidak suka dikejutkan, tau! Dan oknum yang paling sering membuatnya kaget ini ada di belakangnya, sedang memeluknya. Selalu saja datang tiba-tiba seperti makhluk halus.

"Hai kaget, saya Sehun."

Luhan mendelikkan matanya, lantas memukul tangan Sehun yang masih melingkar di perutnya. "Garing, ah!" —tetapi sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir manisnya. Hal itu mengundang tawa Sehun juga.

Mereka memang begitu.

Selalu tertawa bersama hanya karena hal-hal tidak jelas.

Mungkin ini yang dinamakan definisi kebahagiaan itu memang sederhana.

Bukannya melepaskan pelukannya, Sehun justru semakin menyamankan dagunya di bahu sempit Luhan. "Cari buku apa kamu?" tanyanya, tidak tahu sikon, karena yang dipeluknya sekarang tengah mati-matian mengontrol degupan jantungnya.

"Sejarah, Mas. Pokoknya yang berkaitan sama _Imperialisme_ sama _Kolonialisme_ gitu." Luhan mencoba kembali serius mencari buku yang dimaksudnya, walau hasilnya gagal, karena fokusnya sudah buyar sejak Sehun mendatanginya.

"Kenapa enggak bilang sama aku?" tanya Sehun. "Aku punya banyak buku Sejarah."

Luhan menoleh, kemudian satu detik berikutnya dia kembali memundurkan wajahnya sedikit, menghindari terjadinya tabrakan antar hidung dengan Sehun.

"Mas Sehun bukannya anak IPA?" tanya Luhan, heran.

"Siapa bilang? Aku anak Papa sama Mama, kok."

Luhan berdecak, sebal. "Mas Sehun…,"

Sehun terkekeh, lalu mengecup bahu Luhan sekilas. "Emangnya orang-orang yang ada di kelas IPA enggak boleh belajar tentang Sejarah, gitu?"

"Yaa, bukannya gitu, sih …" Luhan memelankan nada bicaranya, nyaris seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Aku suka Sejarah—"

Luhan kembali melirik Sehun, kali ini netranya bersitatap dengan obsidian tajam milik lelaki itu. .

"—Tapi, aku lebih suka sama yang namanya Luhan."

Samar-samar warna merah muda menghiasi pipi Luhan kala Sehun melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya tersenyum sangat manis, sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Lucu.

"Dan aku lebih suka kalau yang namanya Luhan ini mulai salah tingkah sampai wajahnya merah-merah," sambung Sehun.

"A-a-apaan—"

"A-a-ap-ap—enggak usah ngelak, kalau kamu ngomong aja masih gugup, gitu!" tandas Sehun, membuat Luhan langsung bungkam. Sebal karena diejek, Luhan menekuk wajahnya.

"Lu,"

"Hm?" Luhan hanya berdehem sebagai sahutan. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku di pegangannya.

"Aku mau nge-tes kamu," tukas Sehun, tiba-tiba. "Kolonialisme itu menurut kamu apa?"

Masih dengan wajah merengutnya, Luhan menjawab, "Upaya penguasaan atas wilayah atau suatu daerah oleh negara penguasa untuk memperluas wilayahnya, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Tau enggak, siapa yang pertama kali melakukan upaya penguasaan di Indonesia?"

Luhan mengeluarkan suara dengungan seperti lebah sesaat, berpikir. Kemudian, menjawab dengan nada ragu-ragu, "Portugis, Belanda … mereka bukan, sih, Mas?"

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

"Kalau orang yang menguasai pikiran aku, siapa?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung saat mendapatkan pertanyaan random tersebut dari Sehun. "Hah? Emang siapa, Mas?" dia malah balik bertanya.

Senyum Sehun terkembang manis. "Kamu, lah!"

Luhan tertawa ketika otaknya baru bisa menangkap maksud Sehun setelah tiga puluh detik kemudian. Sehun tidak terlihat tersinggung sama sekali karena ketidak-pekaan Luhan barusan. Lelaki itu justru ikut tertawa kecil dengan hidung yang mengusak-ngusak di pipi Luhan secara gemas.

"Mas Sehun, mau denger rahasia aku, engga?" ujar Luhan, menghentikan tingkah Sehun yang mulai menyerupai kucing haus perhatian.

"Apa?"

"Aku takut kalau suatu saat nanti Mas Sehun enggak bersikap kayak gini lagi sama aku," Luhan memilih memandangi buku yang ada di tangannya. Dia percaya pada Sehun, percaya sepenuhnya. Tetapi, kadang, bayang-bayang Sehun yang mendadak menjauhinya dan kembali bersikap dingin padanya membuat Luhan takut. Takut dengan perasaan sakit yang akan menjumpainya ketika hal itu terjadi.

Secara tidak sadar, Luhan sudah sangat bergantung pada Sehun. Lelaki itu membuatnya merasa sangat disayangi dan diperhatikan. Hal itu yang membuat Luhan berpikir, bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti Mas Sehun tidak lagi menyayanginya? Tidak lagi memperlakukannya dengan manis? Tidak lagi menghampirinya secara tiba-tiba? Tidak lagi memberikan senyuman kepadanya? Luhan mulai ketakutan dengan pemikiran negatifnya sendiri. Seharusnya, dia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Sehun sekarang. Tetapi, tetap saja, pemikiran buruk seperti itu terbesit di otaknya.

"Eih, ngomong apa, sih?" Sehun melepas pelukannya, lantas mengubah posisinya. Dia meraih kedua bahu Luhan, menempatkan anak itu di hadapannya. "Jangan bahas hal-hal yang kayak gitu di saat aku masih bisa ada di sisi kamu, Lu."

Luhan masih menghindari tatapan Sehun yang dia yakini sekarang tatapannya sangat tajam. Dari nada bicaranya saja, Luhan sudah tahu kalau Sehun sangat tidak menyukai ucapannya barusan.

"Mas Sehun 'kan banyak yang suka—"

"Banyak, tapi kalau aku sukanya sama kamu, gimana?"

Luhan menarik napasnya. "Sikap orang itu sama kayak cuaca, Mas. Gampang berubah-ubah."

"Dan kamu ngira aku bakal berubah secepat itu?" tukas Sehun. "Luhan, tolong, jangan bikin aku ngeraguin kepercayaan kamu. Perasaan aku ke kamu enggak sesederhana itu."

Luhan mendadak merasa bersalah mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang tersirat kekecewaan. Selama ini, Sehun sudah banyak membuktikan kalau rasa sayangnya itu bukan hanya sekadar bualan semata pada Luhan. Lelaki itu selalu tahu caranya membuat Luhan tertawa dan merasa bahagia karena hal-hal sepele. Dan, sekarang, Luhan malah membalas semua perlakuan baiknya dengan perkataan yang menyinggung hati. Luhan rasanya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan perasaan bersalah, Luhan maju selangkah, lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun. Dia menaruh tangannya di punggung lelaki itu.

"Maafin aku, Mas."

Luhan mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Dimaafin." ujarnya.

"Satu hal yang harus kamu tau, Lu. Kalaupun misalnya sikap aku berubah, perasaan aku tetap sama ke kamu. Karena, sekali lagi, perasaan aku enggak sesederhana yang kamu takuti."

Luhan merasa lega mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli kalau sekarang mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan. Dan, bisa saja ada yang—

 _ **BRAK!**_

"…K-kak Sehun?"

—melihat.

Terlambat.

Yerin sudah melotot di ujung sana dengan buku-buku yang sudah berceceran di kakinya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Lu,"

Luhan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja memanggilnya pelan-pelan. "Apa, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menyingkirkan makanan yang ada di depannya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan. Mata bulatnya sempat melirik-lirik ke sebelah kanan, sebelum berbisik, "Daritadi Yerin ngeliatin kamu terus. Dia naksir kamu, kali, ya?"

Luhan mengikuti arah lirikan Kyungsoo. Dan, benar saja, di meja ketiga dari tempatnya, Yerin sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat Luhan memergoki.

Luhan tertawa, mendadak teringat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut cewek itu saat di perpustakaan tadi. Dari sekian banyak orang, Luhan tidak menyangka, kenapa harus Yerin yang memergokinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Sehun? Gadis manis itu kelihatannya sangat terpukul dan _shock_ berat. Entah kecewa karena pujaan hatinya sedang memeluk orang lain atau kecewa karena ternyata cowok yang disukainya ternyata _belok_. Yang jelas Luhan merasa sedikit lega. Yerin tidak akan merecoki dan membuntuti Sehun lagi setelah ini.

"Kok tawa, sih?" protes Kyungsoo. "Jangan-jangan kamu juga naksir Yerin?"

"Enggak mungkin! Manusia yang dia suka 'kan cuma Kak Sehun." sahut Baekhyun, lalu melahap baksonya dengan rakus.

Luhan tidak menanggapi terlalu jauh, memilih menghabiskan makanannya.

"Soo, Si Yerin, tuh, ngeliatin Luhan bukan karena naksir. Tapi, kayak orang penasaran dan kepo, gitu. Liat aja, tuh, matanya!" Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan spekulasi-spekulasinya. "Pasti ada sesuatu di diri Luhan sampe bikin cewek itu enggak mau ngelepasin pandangannya."

"Kira-kira apa, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, polos.

"Ya, jangan tanya aku, lah! Tanya oknum di depan kamu, tuh!" sembur Baekhyun.

"Lu, ada apaan, sih?"

Luhan merasa hari ini Kyungsoo kepo sekali dan cerewet. Kayaknya anak itu mulai terkontaminasi sifat Baekhyun.

"Enggak tau aku," jawab Luhan. "Tanya aja ke Yerin-nya langsung."

"Dihhhh, enggak asik!"

Tuh 'kan Kyungsoo sudah tertular Baekhyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Duluan, ya!"

Luhan berseru seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun di depan kelas, lalu tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temannya, dia melesat cepat. Kaki-kakinya berlari kecil, menuju area parkiran sekolah. Senyum riangnya tidak lepas dari bibirnya, menandakan jika Luhan benar-benar sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Sehun bilang, sore ini dia tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa. Jadi, lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling kota, seperti yang mereka lakukan jika ada waktu luang. Saking senangnya Luhan —karena sudah seminggu lebih tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun— dia sampai membatalkan latihan futsalnya, dan memilih mengiyakan ajakan Sehun. Karena hari-hari ke depan pasti akan sangat sibuk untuk mereka berdua, dan tidak ada waktu senggang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Luhan berhenti berlari ketika kakinya sudah sampai di area parkiran sekolah. Mata rusanya memindai ke segala arah, mencari sosok tinggi Sehun dan _Satria_ -nya di antara anak-anak lain yang sedang sibuk mengeluarkan kendaraan mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya, Luhan menemukan Mas-mas kesayangannya yang sedang duduk di atas motor hitamnya.

"Mas Se—"

… _tunggu dulu!_

Luhan tidak melanjutkan teriakannya ketika dia menyadari kalau Sehun sedang bersama seseorang. Sehun terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang perempuan. Bukan siswi di sini, karena seragam yang dikenakan perempuan itu berbeda. Dan, sepertinya, Sehun dan perempuan itu sangat akrab, terlihat dari bagaimana keduanya berbincang yang diselingi senyuman dan tawa ringan.

Senyuman riang di wajah Luhan luntur seketika. Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu saat berbicara pada siswi-siswi di sekolah ini, bahkan pada teman dekatnya seperti Kak Jessica dan Seulgi. Jadi, rasanya sangat aneh kalau saat ini lelaki itu terlihat sangat ramah dan akrab pada perempuan lain. Luhan tidak mau salah paham atas praduga-praduga yang mulai memenuhi otaknya saat ini, walau kenyatannya, sekarang Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Luhan menunduk, menimbang-nimbang, apa dia harus menghampiri Sehun atau berbalik dan pulang saja?

Dengan satu tarikan napas penuh tekad, Luhan akhirnya memilih opsi pertama. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, menuju tempat Sehun dan perempuan yang tidak dikenal itu berada. Luhan berusaha menampilkan senyumnya saat jaraknya semakin dekat dengan Sehun, bahkan saat Sehun menatapnya dengan mata sedikit melebar seakan terkejut.

Luhan seperti dicubit melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan Sehun untuknya. _Kenapa Mas Sehun harus kaget?_

"Luhan?"

Bahkan nada suaranya seperti orang yang baru saja kepergok melakukan suatu kesalahan. Luhan memegang tasnya cukup erat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang mulai tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"Mas Sehun," Luhan melebarkan cengiran manisnya. Sebisanya.

"Siapa, Hun?" Perempuan di dekat Sehun bertanya, matanya tidak lepas dari Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin tidak nyaman.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. "Pac—"

"Adik kelas." Luhan menyela ucapan Sehun dengan cepat, bahkan sangat cepat, sampai kedua orang di depannya langsung menatapnya bersamaan. "Aku adik kelasnya Mas Sehun."

Luhan meremas-remas kedua tangannya saat Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Luhan tahu, pasti setelah ini Sehun akan marah padanya. Luhan terpaksa mengatakan itu, karena dia dapat melihat kalau dua orang di depannya sangat dekat. Luhan tidak mau mempermalukan Sehun, walau sejujurnya, kata-katanya barusan membuat Luhan sendiri tercubit.

"Oohh," perempuan di sebelah Sehun itu mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "Siapa nama kamu?"

"Luhan."

Sebisa mungkin Luhan menghindari tatapan Sehun yang seperti menusuknya dengan tajam. Dia memilih memindai perempuan di depannya dengan mata rusanya. Luhan akui, perempuan itu memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis di waktu yang bersamaan. Penampilannya juga sangat _oke_ , walau dia hanya mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dilapisi _cardigan_ berwarna merah. Luhan baru pertama kali melihatnya. Dia bukan Mbak Irene, karena Luhan kenal dengan baik mantan kekasih Sehun yang satu itu.

Kenapa Mas Sehun selalu dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan cantik?

Luhan mau tidak mau merasa minder dan tidak percaya diri. Dibanding perempuan-perempuan cantik yang ada di sekeliling Sehun, Luhan tidak ada apa-apanya. Dia hanya anak lelaki kelas XI yang suka main bola, tidak menawan dan tidak menarik sama sekali. Seharusnya Luhan sadar diri, kalau dari awal, dirinya dan Sehun sangat berbanding terbalik. Tidak sepadan dan … tidak cocok.

"Kamu manis, ya?" perempuan itu tertawa kecil, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan manis. "Aku Mina. Pacarnya Sehun."

Luhan merasa dunianya runtuh detik itu juga.

Senyum yang sejak tadi berusaha dia ukir di wajahnya sekarang benar-benar lenyap. Luhan tidak mau berusaha untuk tersenyum lagi, karena dia tahu, hal itu akan sia-sia saja.

Luhan tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana sekarang. Lidahnya sangat kelu untuk diajak kompromi. Hanya matanya saja yang bergerak, memandang Sehun. Tetapi, sayangnya, Sehun tidak membalas pandangannya seperti biasanya. Karena lelaki itu tengah menatap perempuan di sebelahnya.

Dada Luhan sesak seketika.

"Naa," Sehun mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar putus asa.

Perempuan bernama Mina itu kembali tertawa kecil. "Becanda. Aku cuma temennya Sehun, dan juga … orang yang dia sukai,"

Luhan tidak merasa lega sedikitpun, karena biarpun perempuan itu bukan kekasih Mas Sehun, dia terlihat seperti orang yang memang berarti untuk lelaki itu. Tidak perlu penjelasan apapun, Luhan sudah tahu jawabannya. Semuanya terasa begitu jelas jika melihat tatapan dan perilaku Sehun terhadap Mina.

"Itu dulu, Na."

 _Dulu?_

Berarti memang benar, bahwa dua orang di depannya ini memiliki relasi yang tidak Luhan ketahui. Untuk pertama kali, Luhan merasa tidak mau ada di hadapan Sehun sekarang. Dia ingin pergi dari sini.

"Emang sekarang kamu udah enggak suka sama aku?" tanya Mina. Tangannya meraih lengan Sehun. Luhan melirik pemandangan itu dengan enggan.

Sehun menarik napasanya. "Bukannya gitu…," lalu lelaki itu beralih kepada Luhan. "Lu, ayo!"

Luhan bergeming; tidak mengiyakan ajakan Sehun maupun menanggapi lelaki itu. Dia masih mencerna semuanya. Dia masih berusaha agar saat ini pemikiran negatifnya pada Sehun tidak menguasai otaknya dan memengaruhinya.

 _Mas Sehun enggak mungkin membuatnya kecewa, kan?_

"Lu…,"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan menjauhkan diri saat Sehun hendak memegang tangannya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan bingung yang dibalas keterdiaman oleh Luhan.

"Kamu mau kemana, Hun?" Mina kembali membuka suara. "Kamu bukannya mau nemenin aku belanja perlengkapan kepramukaan anak-anak?"

"Aku mau keluar sebentar sama Luhan. Kamu tunggu di café depan dulu—"

Luhan kembali meremas tangannya yang sudah basah. Mas Sehun sudah janji mau mengajaknya berkeliling kota sore ini dengan _Satria_ , tetapi, kenapa lelaki itu malah mengiyakan permintaan perempuan bernama Mina itu? Mas Sehun yang Luhan kenal tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya.

"—nanti aku temuin kamu lagi."

Tolong, beri Luhan jawaban, kenapa saat ini dia ingin sekali menangis?

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Berada di atas _Satria_ tidak pernah semenyakitkan ini untuk Luhan selama dia mengenal Sehun. Biasanya, momen mereka berdua di atas _Satria_ dengan angin sore yang membelai-belai kulit dengan lembut di sepanjang jalan adalah hal favorit Luhan. Apalagi, jika Sehun sudah menggenggam tangannya dan membahas hal-hal yang tidak penting namun mampu membuat tertawa dan tersenyum lebar, Luhan merasa sudah menjadi orang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Tetapi, kali ini tidak.

Tidak ada cerita-cerita receh yang Sehun celotehkan atau genggaman tangannya yang membuat Luhan merasa hangat dan berdebar tidak karuan.

Sehun terdiam, apalagi Luhan. Mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Luhan tidak niat sama sekali. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah memandang pohon-pohon di pinggir jalan dengan pikiran kosong. Sebenarnya, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya yang dia tujukan untuk Sehun. Tetapi, dia memilih bungkam. Dia ingin Sehun yang menjelaskannya lebih dulu tanpa diminta.

"Lu," Sehun mulai membuka suara. Tangannya meraih tangan Luhan yang bebas, menaruh tangan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lalu menggenggamnya.

Genggaman tangan Sehun biasanya mendebarkan dan hangat, tetapi kali ini rasanya membuat Luhan sesak. Matanya sudah memanas sejak tadi, tetapi sekuat mungkin Luhan menahannya. Dia tidak mau menangis. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hubungannya dan Sehun. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Luhan yakin itu.

"Kamu jangan salah paham, Mina itu—"

"Mas, kita langsung pulang aja, ya?" Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan. "Aku mau ngerjain tugas makalah aku. Kalau ditunda terus, nanti aku malah males."

Sehun terdengar menghela napasnya. "Kamu yakin? Besok aku udah harus ngurusin Jambore sama pelantikan anggota OSIS. Kamu juga bakal sibuk sama perlombaan futsal kamu, kan?"

"Mas Sehun lupa? Kamar kita hadap-hadapan, nanti aku teriak aja buat manggil Mas. Jadi, kita masih bisa ketemu lewat balkon." Luhan berujar dengan diiringi tawa kecilnya. Sebisa mungkin tidak memperlihatkan kegelisahannya.

"Lagipula…, Mas Sehun 'kan udah janji mau nemenin Mina beli perlengkapan pramuka, kan?" tukas Luhan, getir.

"Kamu enggak marah?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecil, bukan untuk Sehun, karena lelaki itu tidak bisa melihatnya. Tetapi, senyuman itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, sebagai bentuk kepalsuan dari suasana hatinya saat ini. "Kenapa aku harus marah, Mas?"

Keheningan mengambil alih setelah itu.

Luhan benar-benar tidak suka dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Sisi egoisnya ingin sekali melarang Sehun untuk menemui Mina. Tetapi, Luhan tidak bisa melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa nanti Sehun merasa risih karena perilaku egoisnya.

"Lu," Sehun kembali memanggil, kali ini ibu jarinya ikut mengelus tangan Luhan.

"Iya, Mas?"

"Kenapa enggak peluk aku?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil, lalu memeluk Sehun. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lelaki itu. Rasa nyaman langsung melingkupinya, menggantikan kegelisahannya. Luhan semakin tidak rela jika Sehun harus menemui Mina. Kalau bisa, jangan pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu lagi. Karena, entah kenapa, Luhan merasa Mina berbeda dengan perempuan lain. Perempuan itu seperti memiliki potensi besar untuk menguasai atensi Sehun.

"Jangan bosen denger ini.., aku sayang kamu, Lu."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Luhan tidak membalas ucapan Sehun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Motor Sehun mulai memasuki area asrama. Pak Barudin, satpam yang selalu setia menjaga asrama dari pos-nya, menyapa dengan senyuman khasnya. Pipi gembilnya terangkat saat tersenyum dengan kerutan di pinggir matanya. Sehun membalas sapaan penjaga asrama bertubuh tambun itu sama ramahnya.

Iya, itu Pak Barudin yang _itu_. Yang selalu jadi bahan guyonan Sehun saat di atas motor bersama Luhan. Penjaga asrama yang kalau ketawa sangat melengking dan suka mengajak anak-anak asrama bercanda. Luhan jadi penasaran, bagaimana reaksi Pak Barudin kalau tahu Sehun selalu menjadikan dirinya sebagai bahan guyonan.

Luhan turun dari motor Sehun ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan asramanya. Suasana hati Luhan belum membaik, apalagi saat ini ekspresi Sehun tidak seperti biasanya.

"Nanti malem aku temuin kamu," Sehun buka suara.

Luhan langsung menolak dengan halus, "Enggak usah. Mas Sehun istirahat aja."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya sebentar, lalu menghela napasnya. "Ya udah, aku telepon kamu aja nanti."

Luhan mengangguk. Setelah itu dia merasakan keningnya dikecup oleh Sehun, cukup lama. Luhan memejamkan matanya seraya memegang ujung seragam yang dikenakan oleh Sehun; berharap lelaki itu bisa menangkap sinyalnya, kalau Luhan tidak mau Sehun pergi menemui Mina. Silakan katakan Luhan berlebihan, tetapi, dia benar-benar merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perasaannya ini. Sehun bukan saja hanya kekasihnya, tetapi juga orang yang setiap harinya bisa membuat Luhan merasa bahagia. Maka dari itu, Luhan belum siap dengan kedatangan masalah-masalah dalam hubungannya dengan lelaki itu.

Memang, dia percaya pada Sehun. Percaya kalau lelaki itu tidak akan mengecewakannya atau membuat sudut pandangannya terhadap Sehun jadi berubah. Tetapi, tetap saja, yang namanya manusia, pasti sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah, kan?

"Lu, kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Sepertinya dia mulai menyadari sikap aneh Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku enggak apa-apa, kok."

Ah, mungkin dia hanya _overthinking_. Luhan tidak mau kepercayaannya untuk Sehun goyah secepat ini. Dia tidak boleh berlebihan!

"Bener?" Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. "Mas Sehun…, habis ini langsung pulang?"

Demi Tuhan, dia hanya ingin memastikan. Dan Luhan sangat berharap kalau Sehun membatalkan janjinya untuk bertemu Mina dan memilih pulang ke asramanya.

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, memindai ekspresi lelaki itu yang mulai janggal.

"…Iya,"

Entah kenapa, Luhan merasa tidak lega mendengar jawaban pelan Sehun.

"Ya udah, aku pamit dulu." ujar Sehun, lalu tangannya mengusak rambut Luhan, seperti biasanya. "Semangat, ya, ngerjain tugasnya!"

Luhan mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya. "Siap, Mas!"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu menaiki motornya. Setelah itu, lelaki itu menjalankan motornya, meninggalkan area asrama.

Luhan memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh dengan senyum yang perlahan-lahan memudar. Sehun tidak berbelok ke asramanya sendiri, melainkan keluar melewati gerbang. Itu artinya, Sehun memang mau menemui perempuan bernama Mina itu.

Luhan menunduk seraya meremas-remas tangannya sendiri; berharap rasa sesak di dadanya menghilang detik itu juga.

 _Ternyata seperti ini rasanya dibohongi …_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Ayo, ayo, yang mau menghujat Mas Sehun. aku tunggu hujatan kalian, netijen! :D

" _Kak, mana konfliknya?"_

" _Kak, seru nih kalo ada konflik sama badai-badai besar cetar membahana halilintar."_

Tau enggak, gua tuh ngerasa tertantang kalo diginiin. Nah, makanya gua buatin nih konflik. Jangan protes ya kalo abis ini ngga ada lagi adegan-adegan fluffy cringe manis ala gula darah antara hunhan. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Jangan protes ke gua. Protesnya ke yang minta konflik tuh.

Dan, makasih yang kemaren udah mau nyaranin idol cewek yang pas buat jadi orang ketiga di Ig. Karena kemaren banyak yg nyaranin Sejeong, Doyeon, Nayeon, Nancy, bahkan Yoona… jadi gua milih Mina aja deh. Hehehehehe.

Mina Twice, ya. Bukan Kang Mina Gugudan.

Dah ah, segitu aja.

Sorry pendek, pemanasan.

Typo itu seni. Iya nggak para authors?

 _ **Wassalam!**_


	17. Kecewa

_**©Anggara Dobby**_

Bahasa Campuran — _ **Alay**_ _teenlit kekinian gak baku_ —BoysLove alias Humu, DLDR, typo(s), Absurd.

Indonesia!AU / **LOKAL!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 17 : Kecewa**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Mas Sehun**_

 _Lu, maaf, kemarin aku gak sempet ngabarin kamu. Tapi, aku bakal usahain ke sekolahan sore ini, jemput kamu. Anak-anak nanyain kamu terus daritadi._

Yah, kira-kira begitulah isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu, yang belum ditanggapi oleh Luhan, karena anak itu sedang dalam keadaan malas meladeni Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah berada di lokasi Jambore sejak pagi tadi bersama Jongin dan Chanyeol. Bahkan, kemarin Luhan tidak dikabari sama sekali, padahal Sehun bilang ingin meneleponnya.

Luhan merasa … ada yang sedikit berubah dari Sehun.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang berada pada fase di mana dia mulai meragukan Sehun.

Kata orang, kepercayaan itu sangat mahal harganya. Memang benar, untuk membangun kepercayaan pada seseorang itu tidak mudah. Kita perlu mengenal orang itu lebih dulu, memahami perasaannya dengan baik, dan membuat diri kita sendiri nyaman dengannya. Apalagi dalam sebuah hubungan, kepercayaan itu berada di urutan paling atas yang wajib dimiliki setiap pasangan.

Luhan menaruh kepercayaannya sepenuhnya pada Sehun. Dia memercayakan hatinya pada lelaki itu, dengan keyakinan kalau lelaki itu tidak akan pernah merusak kepercayaannya.

Tetapi, dua hari yang lalu, Sehun meruntuhkan semuanya dalam sekejap.

Sebuah kebohongan kecil untuk pertama kalinya diberikan oleh lelaki itu pada Luhan. Tadinya, Luhan ingin menoleransinya. Mungkin ada alasan baik dibalik kebohongan Sehun. Tetapi, sayangnya, kebohongan yang dilakukan Sehun diulangi keesokan harinya. Lelaki itu bilang ingin pergi menemui Kris, Pembina pramuka mereka, setelah pulang sekolah. Kenyataannya, Sehun kembali menemui Mina.

Luhan melihatnya sendiri.

Melihat bagaimana Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Mina. Melihat bagaimana Sehun mempersilakan Mina untuk duduk di boncengannya, di atas _Satria_. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa duduk di sana, dengan senyuman Sehun, dan dibolehkan untuk memegang pinggang lelaki itu. Luhan semakin yakin, kalau Mina memang orang yang spesial untuk Sehun.

Bohong kalau saat itu —juga saat ini— Luhan tidak marah pada Sehun. Kemarahannya bahkan sudah berubah menjadi kekecewaan. Kepercayaannya pada Sehun mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Sakit sekali rasanya dibohongi dua kali dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Luhan benar-benar kecewa dengan Sehun. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun? Sekarang, Luhan sudah tidak bisa lagi mentoleransi kebohongan Sehun. Karena, dilihat dari sudut manapun, kebohongan lelaki itu tidak memiliki alasan yang baik.

"—Han! Luhan! Oy!"

"A-ah, iya?" Luhan seperti ditampar kesadaran saat suara Minho yang berat itu terdengar di telinganya. Ah, Luhan sampai lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang berada di lapangan futsal, latihan bersama teman-teman satu tim-nya.

"Haduuuuh," Minho mengeluh panjang. "Dek Lulu ini lagi kenapa, sih?"

Luhan berdecak kesal saat panggilan yang tidak mau didengarnya sepanjang hidupnya itu keluar dari bibir si kapten tim.

"Lagi ada masalah?"

Seperti biasa, Mas Minho memang sangat peka.

Tetapi, kali ini, Luhan tidak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada lelaki yang sudah dia anggap seperti Kakaknya sendiri itu. Apalagi sekarang ada teman-temannya yang lain, yang sejak tadi juga ikut memerhatikannya. Luhan tidak mau membeberkan masalahnya begitu saja. Lagipula, ini waktunya rapat untuk menyusun strategi perlombaan besok, tidak etis rasanya kalau Luhan malah curhat dadakan.

"Enggak ada, Mas." jawab Luhan.

Minho menyipitkan mata bulatnya dengan tajam. "Halah, bohong!"

"Beneraaaaan!"

"Kalau kamu bohong, besok celana kamu robek mendadak saat lomba, lho!"

Luhan mendelikkan matanya. "Mas Minho kok nyumpahin?!" dia menekuk wajahnya ketika teman-temannya yang lain malah menertawakannya. Selalu saja dia yang jadi bahan tawa teman-teman satu tim-nya.

"Makanya jujur! Sejak kapan kamu jadi bohong gini sama Mas?" tukas Minho.

"Mas Minho mending lanjutin aja rapatnya. Besok lawan kita berat, anak SMAN 02! Kita harus atur strategi dari sekarang." Luhan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena, demi apapun, Minho itu kalau sudah menginterogasi tidak jauh beda dengan agen FBI.

"Waduh, iya, ya!" Minho menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kalau kita kalah di kandangnya dia, harga diri yang jadi taruhannya, nih."

Luhan bisa bernapas lega saat rapat mereka kembali dilanjutkan. Sebelum menyimak arahan dari Minho, Luhan menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun tadi.

.

.

.

 _ **To : Mas Sehun**_

 _Mas Sehun enggak usah ke sini. Aku mau latihan buat perlombaan besok._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Ada yang lain di hariku, kau tak lagi denganku_ …"

" _Biasanya kau selalu menyapaku, dari kuterbangun hingga kuterlelap. Kini kusadar dan aku paham, cintamu telah melemah_ ,"

" _Yang dulu takut kehilangan diriku, kini kau lebih takut kalau dia tahu. Ku kecewa …_ "

Niat hati ke lapangan ingin ikut latihan serah-jabatan untuk pelantikan anggota OSIS, sampai di sana, Luhan malah disuguhkan pemandangan Baekhyun dan Jinhwan yang sedang karaoke dadakan dengan _microphone portable_ berwarna pink blink-blink —entah milik siapa—. Hanbin, yang seharusnya memimpin latihan, sekarang malah sibuk _live instagram_ bersama Jongdae dan Mingyu, sesekali fokus ponselnya dia arahkan pada duo diva yang sedang karaokean. Anak-anak yang lain juga sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Mereka berpencar di sekitar lapangan, seolah lupa kalau hari ini Chanyeol mewajibkan latihan karena waktu pelantikan sudah sangat dekat.

Beginilah jadinya, kalau tidak ada anak kelas 12 yang mengawasi. Chanyeol dan kawan-kawannya sibuk mengurusi Jambore, sementara anggota OSIS lain (yang kebanyakan adalah anak Paskibra) sedang ikut latihan gabungan di sekolah tetangga.

"Ehhh, Luhan? Sini, sini! _Come to mommy_!" Baekhyun menyapa dengan _microphone_ -nya, membuat suaranya menggema dan memenuhi seisi lapangan. Luhan meringis malu mendapat atensi dari anak-anak lain gara-gara ulah Baekhyun barusan.

"Latihannya udah selesai atau gimana ini, Baek?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun nyengir, "Belum mulai. Tapi mending enggak usah latihan, deh. Kita 'kan juga udah hafal sama gerakannya."

"Nanti Kak Chanyeol tau kita bisa dimarahin," dan yang Luhan paling takutkan, pelantikan OSIS dibatalkan, karena Chanyeol itu kalau sudah marah akan membuat keputusan dadakan yang merugikan orang lain. Pembina OSIS saja sungkan dengan cowok itu.

"Ah, udahlah! Gampang urusan Kak Chanyeol, asal enggak ada yang bocor aja mulutnya."

"Oh, yaudah, deh."

Luhan akhirnya memilih duduk di dekat Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara, hanya mulutnya saja yang sibuk menyedot susu cokelat di tangannya. Bagus lah, kalau hari ini mereka tidak latihan baris-berbaris dasar untuk serah-jabatan, karena Luhan sudah lelah sekali rasanya seusai bermain futsal tadi.

"Hallo, gaeessss! Mau kenalan sama yang ini, gak? Manis 'kan kayak zat glukosa?"

Luhan buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat Hanbin mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arahnya.

"Ihhhh, dia malu!" Jongdae mencolek-colek telinga Luhan, yang langsung ditepis oleh anak itu.

"Gak lucu!" Luhan mengubah posisi duduknya, membelakangi Hanbin, Jongdae dan Mingyu yang masih asyik _live instagram_.

"Lah, Lu? Kok marah?" tanya Mingyu dengan bodohnya.

Demi Tuhan, hari ini Luhan sedang tidak _mood_ sama sekali untuk diajak bercanda. Suasana hatinya belum membaik dari kemarin. Dia sudah mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian kemarin dengan main _games_ , atau dengan kegiatan lain, tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Pikirannya tetap tertuju pada Sehun. Dan setiap kali pikirannya tertuju pada lelaki itu, maka saat itu juga hatinya terasa sakit. Memikirkan Sehun belum pernah se-sesak ini untuk Luhan.

"Lu, _sorry,_ gue gak ada maksud apa-apa. Biasanya juga 'kan lo seneng-seneng aja kalo gue ajak _live ig_?" kata Hanbin dengan nada menyesal. Ya, gimana, mungkin dia heran melihat Luhan bersikap sangat ketus untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah mereka lama kenal.

"Iya, Lu, dari kemarin kayaknya aura lo mendung mulu?" ujar Jongdae.

"Diselingkuhin pacarnya, kali?" ceplos Mingyu.

Hanbin dan Jongdae langsung menengok ke arah cowok itu bersamaan.

"Emang Luhan punya pacar?" tanya Hanbin, yang didukung oleh tatapan bertanya Jongdae.

Mingyu menggeleng polos. "Mana gua tau,"

"Yeu, Bambang!"

Luhan malah semakin _badmood_ mendengar celotehan mereka bertiga.

"Ayo, ada yang mau _request_ lagu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Hanbin mengangkat tangannya dengan gesit. "Gue, Baek! _Request_ lagunya Payung Teduh yang Akad, dong! Buat Jinan, ya!"

Sorakan dari berbagai penjuru langsung menyerbu Hanbin, membuat lelaki itu tertawa-tawa malu. Sementara Jinhwan sebagai subjek yang dituju oleh Hanbin hanya memelototi lelaki itu dengan mata sipitnya.

"Baekhyun, gue _request_ , dong! Lagunya Rossa yang judulnya Hati yang Kau Sakiti." Cowok yang ada di ujung lapangan tiba-tiba menyahut dengan teriakan kerasnya. Itu Si Jooheon.

"Ciaaa, lagi galau, ya?" ejek Baekhyun, yang diikuti oleh anak-anak lain. "Tumben, Joo, galau. Biasanya kamu yang bikin anak orang galau terus."

"Udah cepet, nyanyiin aja!" Jooheon menekuk wajahnya. Lagi galau, malah diejek, yaa… makin _badmood_ lah dia.

Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Jooheon, dan mulai berkaraoke ria bersama Jinhwan.

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya. Dia bosan. Mau pulang ke asrama, tetapi belum diizinkan. Mau ke kantin, tetapi tidak lapar. Dia melirik ponselnya cukup lama. Sejak tadi tidak ada panggilan atau _chat_ yang masuk dari Sehun. Pasti lelaki itu sedang sibuk sekali di sana. Di satu sisi, Luhan merindukan Sehun. Tetapi, di sisi lain, dia masih belum bisa melupakan bagaimana Sehun membohonginya karena ingin menemui Mina.

" _Jangan pernah katakan bahwa cintamu hanyalah untukku, karena kini kau telah membaginya …_ "

Luhan melirik Jinhwan yang sedang bernyanyi penuh penghayatan. Bentar… ini memang lirik lagunya seperti ini?

" _Ku menangis … membayangkan, betapa kejamnya dirimu atas diriku_."

" _Kau duakan cinta ini, kau pergi bersamanya …_ "

Di saat anak-anak lain mengeluarkan suara-suara menyedihkan seperti, ' _Ohhh_ ' atau ' _Adoooohh_!' Luhan sendiri sibuk terdiam. Lagu ini seperti menyindirnya, tetapi 'kan Sehun tidak menduakannya.

… _benarkah?_

Keraguan itu kembali muncul. Sehun sudah berbohong dua kali padanya, itu artinya, lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya. Luhan memang kecewa, sangat, tetapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan kekecewaannya secara eksplisit pada Sehun. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah diam, bersikap seolah hatinya baik-baik saja, dan berharap Sehun akan menjelaskan semuanya setelah ini.

" _Ku menangis … melepaskan kepergian dirimu dari sisi hidupku_ ,"

" _Harus selalu kau tahu, akulah hati yang telah disakiti_.."

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, lalu segera beranjak dari sana. Dia sadar, Baekhyun dan Jinhwan berhenti bernyanyi dan memanggil-manggil namanya. Anak-anak lain juga memerhatikan langkahnya.

Luhan tidak peduli, dia tetap pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

 _Btw_ , dia tidak tersindir lho, ya! Tidak sama sekali.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sehun lagi kenapa, sih?"

Chanyeol melirik Jongin yang baru saja bertanya. Temannya itu sedang fokus menatap Sehun yang sejak tadi duduk sendirian di pelataran Masjid dengan ekspresi tidak mengenakkan. Chanyeol juga menyadari anomali Sehun sejak kemarin, temannya yang satu itu lebih diam dan terkadang kepergok tengah melamun sendirian, seperti sedang memikul sebuah beban berat di pundaknya.

"Mukanya dari kemaren enggak ngenakkin," sambung Jongin.

"Lah, emang mukanya dia kayak gitu, kan?" tukas Chanyeol, yang langsung dapat lirikan malas dari Jongin.

"Fokus dikit kenapa, sih, bro!" ujar Jongin, gemas. "Kalo Sehun terus-terusan _badmood_ begini, takutnya yang kena imbas malah anak-anak. Lo tau sendiri, Sehun lagi biasa aja udah serem, apalagi kalo lagi kayak gini."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, setuju. Matanya kembali mengawasi anak-anak didiknya yang sedang latihan LKBBT di depannya. Perlombaan LKBBT diadakan sore ini, jadi, mumpung sedang mendapat waktu istirahat, dia menyuruh Daniel dan kawan-kawan untuk latihan dulu. Untungnya, anak-anak ini sangat penurut dan bersemangat. Jadi, Chanyeol tidak perlu tarik urat untuk mengatur anak-anak.

"Sehun lagi ada masalah sama Luhan, kayaknya," tukas Chanyeol. Matanya menajam saat melihat seorang perempuan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di samping lelaki itu. Chanyeol ingat, perempuan itu bernama Mina. Orang yang direkrut oleh Jongin untuk mengatur anak-anak didiknya yang perempuan. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, mereka butuh seorang pelatih perempuan untuk mendampingi anak-anak puteri. Tetapi, semenjak kedatangan Mina, Chanyeol merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun. Perempuan itu selalu membuntuti Sehun kemana-mana, seolah-olah mereka berdua memang sudah kenal lama. Sehun memang terlihat biasa saja sekilas, namun, kalau lebih diperhatikan, lelaki itu seperti tidak nyaman.

"Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah, nih. 'Kan gue yang ngerekrut Mina minggu lalu buat dampingin anak-anak cewek. Gue enggak tau kalau ternyata Mina itu gebetannya Sehun yang dulu." ujar Jongin dengan nada menyesal.

"Gebetan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, Mina sendiri yang cerita ke gue." tukas Jongin, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. "Gue jadi enggak enak sama Luhan. Kalo tuh anak tau Sehun di sini nempel terus sama Mina, gimana?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Luhan sudah dia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Mereka bertetangga dari dulu, dan Bundanya Luhan selalu mempercayakan anak bungsunya itu pada Chanyeol. Dia juga yang berusaha mendekatkan Sehun dan Luhan waktu itu. Tetapi, kalau sampai Luhan _hancur_ karena Sehun, Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Luhan itu masih seperti anak-anak. Pengalamannya dalam cinta sangat nol. Sehun adalah kekasih pertama anak itu, dan jika Sehun menyakiti hati Luhan, Chanyeol yakin, anak itu pasti akan sangat terpuruk. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan orang yang sudah dia anggap adik itu merasakan sakit hati dalam kisah cinta pertamanya.

"Gue bakal ngomong sama Sehun."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Luhan!"

"Eh, June?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Junhoe yang baru saja memanggilnya dari balkon lantai dua. Junhoe mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi gesture _'Tunggu di situ!'_ . Luhan hanya mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan kegiatan tidak jelasnya; mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di bangku taman, persis seperti bocah yang sedang _badmood_ karena ditinggal orangtuanya.

Entitas berperawakan tinggi tegap yang bernama Junhoe sudah tampak. Lelaki itu berlari-lari kecil, menghampirinya. Dan, saat sudah dekat, Luhan baru menyadari kalau Junhoe sedang menenteng sebuah gitar.

"Lagi ngapain?" tanya Junhoe ketika jaraknya dan Luhan tinggal satu langkah lagi. Lelaki itu mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Sepertinya, Junhoe berlari dari lantai dua tadi.

Luhan menggeleng dengan polos. Dia memang tidak tahu sedang apa di taman sekolah ini. Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya duduk dan memencet-mencet tubuh semut yang tidak berdosa di dekat kakinya. "Enggak tau," jawabnya.

Junhoe tertawa kecil. "Lho, kok gak tau?"

Luhan hanya meringis malu, yang langsung dapat usakan kecil di rambutnya dari tangan Junhoe.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu aku temenin, ya?"

Luhan belum menjawab iya, tetapi Junhoe sudah lebih dulu mendudukan diri di sebelahnya.

"Itu punya kamu?" tanya Luhan, seraya menunjuk gitar hitam di tangan Junhoe.

Junhoe menggeleng. "Bukan, punya Bang Jae. Tadi aku abis gabung sama anak-anak Band. Bang Jae nitip ini, dia lagi ada urusan bentar, katanya."

"Oohhh," Luhan membulatkan bibirnya seraya mengangguk-angguk. "Pantes tadi kamu enggak ada di lapangan."

"Males. Di sana enggak latihan juga, 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sampai helaian rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Junhoe secara refleks merapikan rambut Luhan dengan jari-jemarinya. Luhan memandangi wajah Junhoe dengan mata rusanya, memindai wajah lelaki yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu. Tiba-tiba pipinya memanas saat Junhoe membalas pandangannya, Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"J-jun, suara kamu 'kan bagus … coba, nyanyiin satu lagu." Luhan berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan.

"Kamu mau lagu apa?" tanya Junhoe.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut lucu. "Engg … terserah kamu aja, deh."

Junhoe gemas sekali melihatnya. Mau menggigit pipi Luhan rasanya, tetapi nanti disangka kurang ajar oleh anak itu. "Oke. _I don't wanna miss a thing_ punya Aerosmith aja, ya?"

"Boleh, boleh! Aku suka lagu itu." Luhan menanggapi dengan antusias. Sejenak lupa dengan segala suasana hatinya yang memburuk.

"Kebetulan, lagu itu lagu yang ngewakilin perasaan aku."

"Cieeeeee, buat siapa?" tanya Luhan setengah menggoda.

Junhoe langsung menjawab dengan lugas, "Buat orang yang ada di sebelah aku."

Bodohnya, Luhan malah melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari orang yang ada di sebelah Junhoe. Saat Junhoe tertawa keras, barulah Luhan sadar kalau yang dimaksud lelaki itu adalah dirinya. Iyalah, siapa lagi yang duduk di sebelah Junhoe selain dirinya?

Luhan menggaruk pipinya seraya tertawa canggung.

Junhoe tersenyum kecil, senang dengan respons menggemaskan Luhan. Lalu, dia mulai memposisikan gitar milik Bang Jae di tangannya. Jangan salah, gini-gini, Junhoe sudah mahir bermain gitar karena terlalu sering bergaul dengan anak-anak Band sekolah.

" _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_ ,"

Mata Luhan membulat kagum saat Junhoe mulai bernyanyi dan memetik senar gitar di tangannya dengan lembut. Suara Junhoe yang berat serta sedikit serak membuat Luhan merinding. Suaranya unik dan terkesan sangat jantan, bagus sekali.

" _Watch you smile while you are sleeping. Far away and dreaming_ ,"

Luhan baru tahu jika lagu yang sangat populer milik Aerosmith ini terdengar enak dalam versi akustik. Ditambah suara Junhoe yang memiliki kesan _rock_ , terasa sempurna sekali.

" _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever_ …"

" _Well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_."

Tetapi, kenapa Junhoe tiba-tiba menatapnya dan tersenyum? Luhan berusaha menepis perkataan Junhoe tadi, yang bilang kalau lagu ini untuknya. Junhoe 'kan suka bercanda.

" _I don't wanna close my eyes … I don't wanna fall asleep, 'Cause I'd miss you, Babe ._."

" _And I don't wanna miss a thing …._ "

Tanpa sadar, Luhan ikut bernyanyi. Suaranya bersatu dengan suara Junhoe, membuat sebuah harmoni yang begitu merdu dan pas.

" _Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do. I'd still miss you, Babe. And I don't wanna miss a thing …._ "

Luhan bertepuk tangan seraya tertawa kecil saat Junhoe menyelesaikan lagunya dengan baik. Junhoe berdiri, lalu membungkuk-bungkuk, berujar terimakasih seperti habis mendapat pujian dari juri ajang pencari bakat.

"June, kenapa enggak ikut Band aja? Kak Jungshin bilang dia lagi buka pendaftaran buat anggota baru. Suara kamu bagus banget, lho!" ujar Luhan, jujur.

"Pengennya gitu sih, Lu …." Junhoe menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi, gak _pede_ , ah!"

Luhan berdecak gemas. "Gak _pede_ gimana? Suara kamu bagus banget itu. Sayang kalau disimpen sendirian aja."

"Suara kamu juga bagus. Lembut." Junhoe malah balas memuji dengan senyum tipis. "Kayaknya tidur bakal nyenyak banget kalo setiap malem kamu yang nyanyiin _lullaby_."

Luhan tersenyum malu. "Jauh kalau dibanding suara kamu,"

"Setiap orang itu punya warna suara yang beda-beda. Kalau suara kamu kayak aku, jadinya malah aneh. Masa' muka udah manis, suaranya nge- _rock_?"

Luhan tertawa. Iya, aneh juga kalau dipikir-pikir. Eh? Kenapa dia setuju-setuju saja dibilang wajahnya ini manis? Dia 'kan jantan!

"Udah, pokoknya kamu daftar aja sama Kak Jungshin. Aku yakin kamu bakal lolos seleksi. Aku dukung kamu, June!" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Junhoe, memberi dukungan lebih awal.

Junhoe mencubiti pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. Gemas. "Gak bisa nolak, kalau kamu yang minta." ujarnya.

Luhan mengulum senyumnya. Junhoe ini kalau dilihat-lihat sekilas mirip dengan Mas Sehun. Sifatnya, bukan wajahnya. Di luar terlihat ketus dan dingin, tetapi kalau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik, sangat hangat dan perhatian.

Ah, memikirkan Mas Sehun membuat Luhan tiba-tiba tidak semangat lagi.

Dia merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dari sana. Luhan mengamati benda persegi itu, sebelum kemudian menghidupkannya. Niat hati ingin mengecek apakah ada _chat_ yang masuk dari Mas Sehun, tetapi, yang dia dapat hanyalah satu pesan masuk dari Kak Chanyeol.

.

 **Kak Chanyeol**

 _Kakak Luuuuuuu, kok gak dateng ke sini? Nanti jam empat, kita bakal tampil LKBBT. Kakak dateng yaa biar kita lebih semangat tampilnya,,_

 _Salam manis dari Daniel, Jaehwan dan Woojin. Eh sama anak-anak yang lain jg._

 _I love you, Kakak Luuu!_

.

Luhan tertawa membaca pesan yang masuk barusan. Sudah bisa dipastikan, yang mengirim pasti Daniel dkk. Anak-anak itu pasti tidak berani mengiriminya pesan menggunakan ponsel milik Jongin, apalagi Sehun.

"Baca _chat_ dari siapa? Kok tawa-tawa gitu?" tanya Junhoe, dengan nada curiga.

"Dari anak-anak SMP Mentari. Mereka minta aku buat dateng Jambore," jawab Luhan. Sebenarnya, dia memang ingin sekali datang ke sana. Bahkan, waktu itu, Sehun sudah memintanya untuk mendampingi anak-anak dari hari pertama. Tetapi, dia masih ada kewajiban yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan di sekolah.

"Mau ke sana?" tawar Junhoe. "Bareng aku aja, gimana? Soalnya aku juga mau ke sana, nengokin adek sepupu."

Luhan langsung mengiyakan dengan antusias. "Boleh, boleh!"

"Hadeuh, kamu tuh jangan terlalu lucu, kenapa sih," tukas Junhoe tiba-tiba.

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung, "Kenapa emang?"

"Aku makin susah buat ngilangin perasaan suka ke kamu nanti."

Luhan terbatuk secara spontan. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Dia hanya mengulum senyum canggungnya saat Junhoe mengelus-elus punggungnya, berusaha meredakan batuknya. Apa maksud perkataan Junhoe, ya?

"Ekhem!"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara Luhan yang sedang mengalami kekeringan di tenggorokannya secara dadakan.

Itu seperti suara …

"Katanya latihan?"

Mas Sehun.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Terkejut, mendapati sosok tinggi Sehun sudah ada di sana, lengkap dengan seragam pramukanya dan sekantung makanan di tangan kanannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar—terlalu datar, malah. _Atau dingin?_

Luhan tidak pandai menganalisa ekspresi seseorang. Tetapi, saat ini, dia tahu bahwa Sehun sedang marah. Ekspresi lelaki itu sangat kentara.

"Mas Sehun?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya untuk menanggapi panggilan Luhan barusan.

Luhan meremas satu tangannya. Mengingat kebohongan Sehun kemarin dan sikapnya yang sedikit berubah belakangan ini, membuat Luhan enggan berbasa-basi dan bersikap ramah. Harusnya, lelaki itu menjelaskan semuanya sekarang dengan wajah bersalah, bukan datang dengan nada bicara tidak mengenakkan dan tatapan mata tidak bersahabat.

Luhan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sehun, minimal lelaki itu memanggil namanya dengan hangat seperti biasa. Tetapi, tidak. Lelaki itu hanya berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat.

Luhan mendengus kecil. Merasa marah dan kecewa bersamaan.

"June, ayo kita pergi aja!" Luhan meraih tangan Junhoe dan mengajak lelaki itu pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bergeming; tidak mengejarnya atau memanggil namanya.

"Lu, kenapa, sih?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng ketika Junhoe bertanya. Tidak berniat sama sekali membuka suaranya, karena Luhan takut saat dia bersuara, airmatanya juga ikut jatuh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Suasana di lokasi Jambore dilangsungkan benar-benar sangat ramai. Orang-orang berseragam pramuka ada dimana-mana, memenuhi alun-alun yang begitu luas. Mereka semua tampak sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Di area sebelah kanan ada banyak tenda milik anak putera, sementara di area sebelah kiri berjejer tenda milik anak puteri, sementara di tengah-tengah ada lapangan luas untuk berbagai perlombaan. Di seberang jalan raya, di depan area tenda, ada sebuah aula besar yang juga tampak sama ramainya di lapangan. Aula itu difungsikan sebagai tempat untuk lomba cerdas cermat, _pioneering_ dan sandi-sandi. Para panitia pelaksana terlihat sibuk hilir-mudik mengatur ini-itu, di lapangan bisa dilihat beberapa peserta perlombaan LKBBT sedang melatih gerakan mereka di tengah-tengah waktu yang sempit, lalu jika kembali lagi ke dekat pintu masuk, di sana banyak para pedagang ikut meramaikan acara.

Luhan yang baru saja tiba bersama Junhoe memandang antusias ke sekitarnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke acara Jambore. Dan, tampaknya benar-benar sangat seru dan menyenangkan. Luhan jadi menyesal, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja dia menjadi anak Pramuka? Kalau gitu 'kan dia bisa ikut seleksi jadi peserta Jambore.

"Maaf, numpang tanya, tenda anak-anak putera di sebelah mana, ya?" tanya Junhoe pada salah satu panitia Jambore yang tidak sengaja lewat.

"Di sebelah sana, Kak." Panitia ber _name-tag_ Song Yunhyeong itu menunjuk area tenda-tenda sebelah kanan dengan ramah.

"Oh, Makasih, ya."

"Eh, bentar dulu, Kak!" Panitia itu menghentikan langkah Junhoe dan Luhan. "Kakak berdua ini Pembina, pendamping, atau cuma orang luar?"

Junhoe dan Luhan saling lihat-lihatan. Lalu, Luhan membiarkan Junhoe saja yang menjawab, karena dia baru pertama kali datang ke Jambore, takut-takut salah jawab.

"Kita pendamping." jawab Junhoe, bohong. Di sini 'kan dia hanya mau menjenguk adik sepupunya yang juga menjadi peserta Jambore.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau, dari sekolah mana, ya?"

Junhoe lama-lama sepat juga. Kenapa Panitia ini pakai nanya-nanya segala, sih? Untung manis.

"SMP Bina Nusa."

"SMP Mentari."

Luhan dan Junhoe kembali pandang-pandangan. Luhan sedikit meringis kecil saat Junhoe memelototinya.

"Yang bener yang mana?" tanya Si Panitia dengan tawa canggung.

"Dua-duanya bener. Kita pendamping dari beda sekolah." Junhoe menjawab, lugas. Untung saat ini dia mengenakan seragam pramuka, jadi kebohongannya bisa tertutupi.

Si Panitia bernama Yunhyeong mengangguk-angguk. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas kecil yang di pegangnya. Dua buah gantungan tas berbentuk bulat bertuliskan _Jambore Ranting 2017_ dengan _design_ animasi anak pramuka yang lucu diberikan oleh panitia itu pada Luhan dan Junhoe.

"Ini, Kak. Setiap pendamping, pembina sama peserta dapet ini. Dijaga baik-baik, ya!" Panitia ramah itu tersenyum, kemudian meninggalkan Junhoe dan Luhan.

"Makasih, ya, Kak!" Luhan berseru senang sambil memandangi gantungan di tangannya. "Lucu,"

"Kalau kita bilang, kita ini bukan pendamping, pasti gak bakal dapet ini. Ada untungnya juga bohong," Junhoe tertawa.

Luhan ikut tertawa. "Kakak panitia tadi baik, ya? Manis lagi. Iya 'kan, June?"

"Engga, ah. Manisan kamu." ujar Junhoe.

Luhan merespons dengan decakan sebal. "Apasih, June."

Junhoe tertawa kecil. "Ya udah, kita pisah di sini aja, ya? Nanti kamu kalau ada apa-apa, hubungin aku aja. Kita ketemu di sini lagi."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kamu ke sini bareng sama aku, berarti pulangnya juga harus sama aku. Oke?"

Lagi, Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk patuh. Junhoe menepuk pelan kepalanya sekilas, kemudian lelaki itu pergi mencari tenda anak-anak SMP Bina Nusa, di mana adik sepupunya berada.

Luhan sendiri berjalan menuju lapangan utama, di mana di sana sedang dilangsungkan perlombaan LKBBT kategori putera. Ini sudah jam empat sore, Daniel bilang, regunya akan tampil di jam segini. Luhan tidak mau ketinggalan. Dia mau melihat penampilan anak-anak yang sudah disiapkan matang-matang dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Kakak Luuuu!"

Suara melengking milik Jaehwan terdengar di telinga Luhan. Mata rusa milik Luhan langsung bergulir ke segala arah, mencari si pemilik suara. Di antara suara bising orang-orang di sekitar, suara Jaehwan yang paling terdengar, memanggil-manggil namanya. Pada akhirnya, Luhan menemukan anak itu; sedang melambai-lambai antusias ke arahnya bersama dengan anak-anak lain. Mereka sedang berbaris di pinggir lapangan bersama para peserta LKBBT lainnya.

Luhan menghampiri mereka dengan senyum sumringah. Anak-anak itu menyambutnya dengan riang, membuat Luhan merasa hangat. Dia seperti punya banyak adik sekarang.

"Belum tampil, 'kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum, Kak. Ini yang lagi tampil nomor 0028, kita-kita dapetnya nomor 0030." Daniel yang menjawab. Postur tubuh anak itu yang bagus terlihat sangat cocok dengan seragam pramukanya.

"Tapi, udah pada siap 'kan kalian?"

"Udah, doooong! Apalagi sekarang ada Kakak Lu, makin semangat, deh. Hehe." Ini Woojin yang menyeletuk, lengkap dengan gingsulnya yang menyembul saat nyengir.

Luhan tertawa menanggapinya. Lalu, anak-anak itu mulai berceloteh dengannya. Menanyakan kenapa Luhan baru datang sekarang, membahas tentang anak-anak regu sebelah yang tendanya bersebelahan dengan mereka, membahas karnaval dan api unggun yang akan dilaksanakan malam ini, dan banyak lagi. Luhan senang melihat Daniel dan yang lainnya menikmati Jambore ini tanpa merasa terbebani sedikit pun.

"Luhan?"

Luhan menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, celotehan anak-anak terjeda sesaat. Dia mendapati Chanyeol dan Jongin sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah plastik besar. Anak-anak menyerbu bawaan di tangan Chanyeol yang ternyata isinya adalah minuman-minuman dingin.

"Kak Chanyeol, Kak Jongin," Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Sama siapa ke sini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"June, Kak."

"Junhoe? Terus, kemana anaknya sekarang?"

"Lagi nyari tenda anak-anak SMP Bina Nusa, Kak. Dia mau nemuin sepupunya di sana." jawab Luhan. Mata _doe-_ nya melirik-lirik ke sekitarnya, mencari-cari entitas bernama Sehun yang tidak tampak dimana-mana sejak kedatangannya tadi.

"Bina Nusa? Itu mah ada di sebelah tenda kita! Yang ketua regunya galak-galak tapi lucu. Yang namanya aneh, ada Ong-Ong-nya gitu!" Daniel menyeletuk tanpa diminta sambil menyedot minuman dinginnya.

"Eh, eh, ngapain ikutan minum?" Jongin merampas minuman dingin di tangan Daniel, membuat anak itu protes keras-keras. "Kamu udah puasa minum air dingin seminggu ini biar suara kamu bagus nanti. Lah, ini mau tampil malah enak-enakan minum? _Cah gendeng_!"

Luhan tertawa melihat Daniel merengut dimarahi Jongin dan Chanyeol. Anak itu 'kan tugasnya sebagai Danton, dan kestabilan serta kelantangan suara sangat berpengaruh untuk nilai nanti.

Tetapi, tawa Luhan tidak berlangsung lama saat netranya menangkap sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya sedang berjalan bersama seorang perempuan cantik.

Oh.

 _Jadi, Mina ada di sini juga …._

Perasaan sesak kembali melingkupi dadanya, kali ini rasanya lebih sakit. Mungkin karena Luhan sudah menemukan fakta mengapa Sehun tidak menghubunginya sejak kemarin. Lelaki itu sedang _sibuk_ bersama Mina.

Luhan mengatur napasnya se-stabil mungkin.

Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini, ya?

"Lu?"

Mungkin Luhan akan bahagia saat Sehun memanggilnya seperti biasa, dengan nada lembut dan manis, bukan dengan nada penuh keheranan serta tangan lelaki itu yang digenggam oleh orang lain.

Sakit sekali rasanya. Tangan yang kemarin masih menggenggamnya, kini sudah mengenggam tangan orang lain. Begitu cepat bagi Sehun untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan kepercayaan Luhan serta perasaannya.

Luhan tidak bisa berpura-pura saat ini, bahkan untuk sekadar mengulas senyum kecil saja dia tidak bisa.

"Kamu daritadi?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya," Luhan menjawab singkat, lalu mengalihkan atensinya. Kemanapun, asal tidak melihat Sehun dan perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Sama siapa ke sini?"

Luhan sedikit menjauh ketika Sehun berusaha mendekat. "Sama siapapun aku ke sini 'kan bukan urusan Kak Sehun juga."

"Luhan,"

Luhan mendengar Sehun sedikit menggeram ketika memanggil namanya. Mata Luhan memanas, ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari sana. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan emosinya sekuat mungkin. Tidak pernah dia bayangkan, orang yang kemarin membuatnya selalu tersenyum dan merasakan bahagia sekarang membuatnya benar-benar kecewa.

"Lu, mau liat dari sana, engga? Di sana kayaknya lebih jelas." Chanyeol sepertinya bisa membaca atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah. Dengan cepat, dia merangkul bahu Luhan dan mengajak anak itu untuk melihat perlombaan dari posisi yang berlawanan dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

"Eih, sebelum tampil baca doa dulu nanti, ya! Jangan _nervous_ , harus percaya diri! Inget pesan Kakak tadi. Kakak bakal ngawasin dari sana." seru Chanyeol pada Daniel dan kawan-kawan yang berubah menjadi pendiam.

Luhan mengikuti Chanyeol. Sebelum benar-benar jauh, matanya tanpa disadari memandangi sosok Sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya. Bukan tatapan tidak bersahabat ataupun tatapan tajam, tetapi tatapan yang sama seperti milik Luhan; kecewa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hening.

Itulah suasana yang tengah melingkupi Luhan sekarang. Setelah menyaksikan perlombaan anak-anak, Luhan langsung ditarik oleh Sehun menjauh dari area perlombaan. Lelaki itu membawanya ke selasar di seberang jalan, dekat aula. Di sana cukup sepi karena orang-orang sedang menyaksikan perlombaan LKBBT di lapangan utama. Luhan hanya pasrah mengikuti karena genggaman tangan Sehun di pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat, penuh determinasi, dan itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau lelaki itu tidak menerima penolakan.

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan tanpa kata. Hanya ada suara riuh rendah perlombaan yang samar-samar terdengar, serta suara kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlewatan di jalan raya sana. Hening yang menyesakkan. Luhan tidak menyukai situasi ini, mau pergi rasanya. Padahal, jelas-jelas di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki yang ingin sekali dia peluk sejak kemarin.

"Enggak ada yang mau kamu omongin ke aku, Lu?"

Luhan menunduk, memandangi sepasang sepatu hitamnya yang lebih menarik ketimbang pertanyaan Sehun barusan. Harusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun. Harusnya dia yang menuntut penjelasan dari lelaki itu. Tetapi, semua kata-katanya seperti tertahan di pangkal lidahnya.

"Kalau sikap orang bisa berubah dengan cepat karena suatu hal, apa perasaan seseorang juga bisa berubah dengan cepat, Mas?" Luhan bertanya dengan pelan. Mata _doe_ -nya masih betah memandangi sepasang sepatunya.

Luhan mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya. Kenapa? Apa seberat itu untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya? Luhan hanya butuh kepastian, kejelasan. Mereka ini sepasang kekasih, dua orang yang saling menyayangi lalu memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan. Tetapi, jika salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berpaling ke orang lain, apa itu masih bisa disebut 'saling menyayangi'?

"Jadi ini tentang Mina?"

Jika saja Luhan itu orang yang arogan, pasti sekarang dia sudah mendengus kasar atau tertawa sinis. Ternyata Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang tumpul. Tidak peka.

"Tentang kita berdua, tepatnya, Mas." jawab Luhan. "Mas Sehun pernah bilang, kepercayaan itu sangat penting di dalam hubungan. Tapi, Mas Sehun juga yang hancurin kepercayaan aku."

Akhirnya, dia bisa mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang mengganjal akhir-akhir ini. Suaranya yang sedikit gemetar merupakan bentuk representasi dari kegugupannya. Gugup, karena Luhan belum pernah ada di situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang mengharuskannya untuk mengutarakan seluruh kekecewannya secara eksplisit pada orang yang dia sayangi.

"Mina bukan siapa-siapa aku, Lu."

Luhan mendongak, kali ini memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Sehun. Rasanya seperti dicubit kencang ketika netra mereka bertemu. Luhan berusaha mencari kejujuran ke dalam obsidian tajam milik Sehun. Karena dia ingin sekali mempercayai kata-kata Sehun barusan agar kepercayaan Luhan untuk lelaki itu bisa kembali seperti semula.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, tapi Mas Sehun sampe bohong dua kali sama aku."

Sehun seperti terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat Luhan kembali menunduk, tidak lagi memandang wajah Sehun.

"Luhan, aku punya alasan kenapa aku ngelakuin itu." Sepertinya Sehun cukup peka kali ini ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Apapun alasannya, bohong itu suatu perbuatan yang buat aku benci. Kenapa Mas Sehun enggak jujur kalau mau nemuin Mina? Aku enggak bakal marah, kok. Karena kebohongan Mas itu, aku jadi tau, kalau Mas Sehun bukan orang yang pantes dipercaya—"

"Luhan!"

Satu bentakan cukup membuat Luhan langsung terdiam. Kali ini pertahanan yang sejak kemarin dia pertahankan runtuh. Dia lebih baik ditampar daripada dibentak. Luhan sangat benci ketika ada orang yang membentaknya, intonasi suara yang tinggi membuat dadanya sesak . Apalagi sekarang yang membentaknya adalah orang yang begitu dia hargai dan hormati. Sakit sekali rasanya. Luhan tidak bisa lagi menahannya, sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau airmatanya sudah menetes, membasahi tangannya yang ia letakan di atas pahanya.

"Luhan, maafin aku," orang yang tadi membentaknya kini menurunkan intonasi suaranya, sarat akan penyesalan. "Aku, aku enggak bermaksud buat ngebentak kamu,"

Luhan menjauhkan diri ketika Sehun hendak merengkuh tubuhnya. Dia menyerah. Dia tidak bisa memaksa Sehun untuk kembali menggenggam tangannya ketika tangan orang lain sudah menggenggam tangan lelaki itu. Memang dari awal Luhan menyadari, kalau hanya dia yang terlalu menyukai Sehun, dia yang terlalu sayang pada lelaki itu, sampai ketika perasaannya sudah sangat dalam, dan dia dikecewakan seperti ini, Luhan tetap tidak bisa membenci Sehun.

Rasa sakitnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa sayangnya.

Luhan ingin mundur, tetapi, jauh di dalam hatinya, dia enggan melepaskan Sehun.

Memang benar, cinta itu membuat seseorang jadi bodoh. Sudah disakiti, masih keras kepala untuk bertahan.

"— _perasaan aku ke kamu enggak sesederhana itu,"_

Luhan masih ingin mempercayai kata-kata Sehun yang satu itu. Dia masih berharap Sehun akan membuktikan perkatannya itu, bahwa perasaan lelaki itu tidak sesederhana yang Luhan takuti selama ini.

"Luhan…, tolong jangan kekanakan—"

Luhan tahu, cepat atau lambat, kata-kata itu pasti keluar dari bibir Sehun. Sadar diri, Luhan memang mengaku masih kekanakan. Tetapi, jika dia mengutarakan isi hatinya saat dia dibohongi, apa itu masih bisa disebut kekanakan? Dia hanya mau kejelasan dari Sehun.

"—aku dan Mina enggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku kasar sama kamu. Aku bener-bener lagi kacau akhir-akhir ini. Aku mau kamu ngertiin aku saat ini… aku butuh kepercayaan kamu. Tolong, jangan kayak gini, Luhan. Kamu cuma salah paham." Sehun berujar dengan nada putus asa.

Luhan berdiri. Dia kembali memandang Sehun dengan pandangan memburam, airmatanya berkumpul di sana, dan Luhan tidak bisa menahannya ketika cairan bening itu meleleh, membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang ngertiin Mas Sehun?" tanyanya, getir.

Sehun ikut berdiri, berhadapan dengan Luhan. Lelaki itu sepertinya baru menyadari kalau Luhan tengah menangis, karena pupil matanya membesar saat melihat wajah Luhan yang kacau.

"Tolong, jangan nangis," Sehun berbisik lirih, tangannya hendak mengusap airmata Luhan, tetapi anak itu kembali menjauhkan diri. "Aku enggak bisa liat kamu kayak gini. Maafin aku, Luhan. Maafin."

Justru perkataan Sehun barusan semakin membuat Luhan sesak. Ingin sekali dia masuk ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu dan menahannya agar tidak kembali menemui Mina apapun alasannya, tetapi, rasa kecewanya melarang itu.

"Luhan…," nada Sehun semakin putus asa.

Luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Dia bahkan tidak mau menatap mata Sehun, karena jika dia melakukan itu, dia akan kalah dan kembali luluh. Pada akhirnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkah meninggalkan Sehun. Sesekali tangannya mengusap airmatanya yang menolak untuk berhenti.

 _Mas Sehun mengenalkannya pada cinta yang membawanya pada kebahagiaan, tetapi, saat ini, lelaki itu juga yang mengenalkannya pada kepahitan. Memang, memang seharusnya seperti itu. Cinta tidak melulu soal kebahagiaan, perlu ada rasa sakit untuk membuatnya lebih dewasa, lebih mengerti dan lebih kuat. Tetapi, tetap saja, Luhan belum terbiasa dengan rasanya._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sehun bukan tipe orang yang suka mendramatisir segalanya. Dia membiarkan Luhan melangkah menjauhinya. Dia tidak mengejarnya ataupun memanggilnya, karena Sehun paham, anak itu butuh waktu sendiri—lebih tepatnya, tanpa dirinya.

Tetapi, kakinya seperti tidak mau diajak berkonspirasi. Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan, mengikuti punggung Luhan yang semakin menjauh. Rasa bersalah yang bercampur dengan kesakitan di hati menjadi kompilasi yang membuat kepalanya pusing. Tidak menyangka, bahwa masalahnya akan sebesar ini. Membuat Luhan menangis sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia masih belum bisa membahagiakan anak itu. Sehun merasa berengsek sekali.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di area parkiran secara mendadak.

Sehun hanya berdiam diri di posisinya, melihat bagaimana orang yang disayanginya tengah diperlakukan manis oleh orang lain. Seseorang sedang mengusap airmata kekasihnya, memberi sebuah kata-kata penenang dengan pandangan penuh perhatian. Seperti belum cukup semua itu, orang itu membawa tubuh kurus Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Memberi sedikit kekuatan dan ketenangan pada Luhan yang sedang dalam kondisi butuh penyemangat. Orang itu sepertinya sangat tahu apa yang sedang dibutuhkan oleh Luhan saat ini.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat, mengatur napasnya sestabil mungkin. Ada sesuatu yang memukul keras tepat di bagian hatinya.

Luhan adalah orang yang sangat dia sayangi, tetapi hari ini dia membuatnya menangis. Dan di saat yang sama, ada orang yang lain yang mengusap airmatanya, memeluknya, merebut posisinya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, representasi atas segala emosinya yang sedang melingkupi dirinya.

 _Jadi seperti ini rasa sakitnya …._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Udah cukup menguras emosi atau cukup sinetron chap kali ini?

Ini pake sudut pandang Luhan dulu, ya. Chap depan baru deh bahas sudut pandang dari Mas Sehun.

Btw, Mas Sehun mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga dulu membuat Jambore-ku jadi tidak menyenangkan dan penuh air mata. Dimanapun kau berada, aku mengutukmu, malin!

Dan, karena banyak yang mau Mina Gugudan. Yaudah ganti ajadeh cast-nya, jadi Mina Gugudan, bukan Mina Twice.

Btw (lagi), gua merinding bayangin Junaedi bener-bener main gitar terus bawain lagunya Aerosmith. AaaaaAAaaAaaaAAAAAAAA.

Ok, staph.

Kalo ada typo mohon dimaklumi, itu adalah bentuk ketidaksengajaan dan kekhilafan dari seekor manusia seperti gua ini. Dan, makasih banyak yang udah review, dan terus ngikutin cerita cringe ini. Review kalian bener-bener jadi penyemangat buat gua.

 _ **Cheerio!**_


	18. Semakin Menjauh

**Chapter 18 : Semakin Menjauh**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah nyaris dua minggu Luhan menjauhinya, dan pada saat yang sama, Sehun merasa tanah yang dipijakinya amblas seolah ingin menenggelamkannya ke dalam. Hiperbolis, tetapi realita memang mengatakan demikian. Belum pernah rasanya sesakit ini ketika dijauhi oleh seseorang. Jangankan untuk berbicara dengannya, memandangnya saja Luhan seperti sudah sangat tidak sudi. Sehun terlalu pengecut untuk menghampiri lelaki manis itu dan mengklarifikasi semuanya. Dia hanya tidak mau Luhan menangis lagi ketika bersitatap dengannya seperti tempo hari lalu. Pandangan terluka dan kecewa Luhan membuat Sehun tidak mempunyai nyali untuk menghampirinya.

Berengsek.

Dia memang berengsek, pengecut dan tidak pantas dimaafkan.

Dia juga sadar perlakuannya beberapa waktu yang lalu sangat tidak pantas; dia membentak Luhan dan mengatakan kalau lelaki itu kekanakan. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya dan tanpa sadar membuat Luhan semakin terluka. Sehun bukan orang yang mudah mengontrol emosi, dia adalah orang yang kasar, dan dia mengakui hal tersebut. Apalagi saat itu kondisinya benar-benar dalam lingkaran masalah dan pikiran yang lelah. Sehun harus mengurus Jambore anak-anak, bertanggung jawab dalam pelantikan OSIS, belum lagi tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk sebagai anak kelas 12. Kemudian ditambah kedatangan Mina dan kesalah-pahaman Luhan.

Sehun juga manusia. Ada kalanya emosinya menjadi tidak terkontrol ketika tubuh dan pikirannya butuh istirahat. Maka dari itu, dia meminta Luhan untuk memberi pengertian sedikit untuknya.

Rasa bersalah dan rasa rindu menggerogoti secara bersamaan, membuat pikirannya benar-benar kacau, tetapi dia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya pada Luhan. Ketika kakinya hendak melangkah menghampiri Luhan, dia selalu teringat punggung lelaki manis itu yang menjauhinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Luhan sudah cukup membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak ingin menemui atau sekadar berbasa-basi dengan Sehun.

Sehun tahu diri.

Dia yang salah di sini, dan dia harus memberikan Luhan waktu sendiri dulu.

Tetapi, keegoisan dan rasa rindu yang semakin menyiksa, membuat Sehun muak. Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat, serta mengatakan kalau semuanya tidak benar, _dia salah paham_. Sehun ingin meluruskan semuanya. Demi Tuhan, dalam bayangannya yang paling berengsek sekalipun, dia tidak pernah terbesit untuk mengingkari janji dan mengkhianati cinta Luhan.

Sehun terlalu menyayangi Luhan sampai tidak tahu caranya untuk mencintai orang lain lagi. Seandainya Luhan mau percaya, pasti saat ini, mereka berdua tidak akan tersiksa karena kesalah-pahaman ini.

Hubungannya dan Luhan baru seumur jagung, tetapi sudah diterpa badai seperti ini. Sehun tidak akan menyerah, dia akan terus berusaha mempertahankan relasinya dengan Luhan. Dia memaklumi kalau Luhan kecewa besar padanya saat ini, lelaki itu hanya belum bisa beradaptasi dengan masalah-masalah di antara mereka, karena ini kali pertama Luhan menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang.

Netra tajam milik Sehun memandangi air yang tenang di danau yang ada di depannya. Dia mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dengan pikiran mengawang jauh. Dia sadar minggu-minggu ini pola hidupnya sangat tidak sehat, batang nikotin selalu mengapit di bibirnya, bahkan dalam sehari dia bisa menghabiskan dua bungkus. Tidak ada jalan lain, ini caranya menikmati kekacauannya. Luhan pernah berpesan; _Jangan ngerokok, nanti tenggorokan Mas bolong kayak yang di iklan-iklan itu_ ; tetapi, kali ini Sehun tidak mengindahkan pesan kekasih manisnya yang sekarang mendiamkannya itu.

Sehun mengembuskan asap dari mulutnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

Ah, memang benar.

Rindu itu berat.

Segala hal tentang Luhan selalu membuatnya rindu, dan ketika rindu itu tidak tersalurkan, rasanya sangat sesak. Sehun bisa gila kalau begini caranya.

"Butuh temen cerita?"

Sehun melirik seseorang yang baru saja menghampirinya dan mendudukan diri di sebelahnya. Tidak tertarik, dia lebih memilih melanjutkan memandangi air danau yang kehijauan di depannya seraya kembali mengisap batang nikotin. Dia tidak butuh teman cerita, yang dia butuhkan hanya Luhan.

"Lagi galau masih aja judes. Heran." Seseorang di sebelah Sehun menggerutu. "Semoga galau lo berkepanjangan. Amin."

"Nanti kalau tiba-tiba lo udah ada di dasar danau jangan salahin gue, ya," tukas Sehun dengan dingin.

Jongin, oknum yang baru saja memancing amarah Sehun itu, malah terbahak. "Lagian, lo ngapain sih nge-galau di pinggir danau kayak gini? Malah udah mau Maghrib, nanti kalo ada setan lewat, terus lo dibisikin buat nyebur, gimana?"

Sehun hanya menghela napasnya mendengar celotehan Jongin.

"Siapa yang lagi galau, sih?" Sehun bertanya risi. Kata _Galau_ terlalu menggelikan untuknya.

"Di depan lo ada air, coba lo ngaca di sana!"

Seharusnya Sehun tidak meladeni Jongin.

" _Ck,_ " Jongin tiba-tiba berdecak, lalu merangkul bahu Sehun. "Makanya kalo punya masalah bagi-bagi juga ke temen, biar gak pusing sendirian. Jangan kayak orang yang gak punya temen, gengsinya ilangin dulu, coba."

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya. "Gue pikir ini masalah yang harus gue atasin sendiri, Jong. Ini masalah antara gue sama Luhan. Lo gak usah khawatir."

"Ya udah makanya cepet jelasin ke Luhan semuanya, jangan malah diem aja. Goblok kok dipelihara, kambing tuh pelihara bisa jadi duit!" yang tadinya tangannya Jongin merangkul bahu Sehun, kini digunakan untuk memukul kepala bagian belakang lelaki itu.

"Bangs—" Sehun nyaris mengumpat dan menendang Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan melarikan diri darinya.

Lagi, Sehun mengembuskan napasnya. Memang, Jongin itu sama bangsatnya dengan Chanyeol, awalnya memberi solusi dan bersikap sangat perhatian, tetapi ujungnya malah menghina. Pertemanan macam apa yang mereka jalani ini sebenarnya?

Sehun membuang puntung rokoknya, kemudian berdiri seraya membersihkan celananya dari debu dan rumput-rumput yang menempel di sana. Dia berjalan menuju area tenda yang sepi, karena orang-orang sedang berkumpul di aula untuk beribadah dan mendengar bimbingan dari Pembina OSIS.

Ah, iya. Sekarang Sehun sedang berada di LBTC atau Loka Bina Taruna Cibubur, untuk melaksanakan pelantikan OSIS periode baru serta LDKS yang akan diadakan selama tiga hari dua malam. Mereka baru saja tiba tadi siang, dan pelantikan akan diadakan nanti malam. Dan, kalau mau tahu, sejak menginjakan kaki di Bumi Perkemahan ini, Sehun belum melihat Luhan sama sekali. Chanyeol bilang, beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan sempat meminta izin untuk tidak ikut pelantikan dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, tetapi akhirnya anak itu ikut juga karena bujukan—atau paksaan—dari Chanyeol.

Sehun paham dengan permintaan Luhan yang tidak ingin mengikuti perkemahan kali ini.

Anak itu pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

 _Luhan …, sebegitu kecewanya kamu sama saya?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Eh, eh, jangan dorong-dorong. Budayakan antri! Gak bakal abis juga kok makanannya. Tenang, tenang!"

"Ini, nih, Kak! Hanbin daritadi dorong-dorong saya terus!"

"Tolong ya, sayang, jangan fitnah. Orang yang suka fitnah, bukan umurnya aja yang cepet pendek, tapi badannya juga—"

" _Rggghhhh_ —RASAIN NIH!"

"ADUDUH SAKIT! ADUH!"

Chanyeol menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak karena melihat pertengkaran antara Jinhwan dan Hanbin. Kalau mereka berdua saja yang rusuh tidak apa-apa, masih bisa diatasi, tetapi karena keduanya, anak-anak yang lain ikut rusuh dan terdorong ke sana – ke mari. Padahal hanya mengantre makanan, tetapi rusuhnya melebihi antrian BBM gratis. Chanyeol heran, dia sedang mengawasi anak SMA atau anak TK, sih?

"Yang rusuh, saya enggak kasih makanan sampe besok!" Chanyeol mengancam dengan menggunakan toa yang sejak tadi dia bawa-bawa, membuat suaranya yang berat menggema di seluruh sudut lapangan. "Plus, hukuman dua kali lipat nanti."

Ampuh, suasana seketika kondusif. Terbukti bahwa anak-anak memilih mematuhi ucapan Sang Ketua OSIS —yang sebentar lagi akan turun jabatan— daripada menjadi busung lapar esok hari.

Sehun yang sejak tadi menjadi pengamat tidak banyak berbicara, bahkan tidak mengomel seperti biasa. Matanya saja yang bergerak, mengirim sinyal-sinyal ancaman bagi anak-anak kelaparan yang rusuh ini. Dan karena penglihatannya yang tajam itu, dia menyadari kalau sosok mungil pemilik mata rusa bernama Luhan tidak ada dalam barisan antrean.

 _Di mana Luhan?_

Daripada penasaran, justru rasa khawatir yang sekonyong-konyong dirasakan oleh Sehun. Sejak tadi siang, Luhan juga tidak terlihat mengantre untuk mengambil box makanan. Kalau sore ini dia juga tidak makan, maka anak itu bisa jatuh sakit kapan saja. Apalagi dia harus memiliki stamina yang bagus untuk kegiatan beberapa hari ke depan di sini.

Sehun mengambil satu box makanan, lalu bergerak untuk mencari Luhan. Dia memasuki area tenda para peserta yang sepi, karena para penghuninya sedang berjuang untuk mendapatkan sesuap nasi. Sehun tidak tahu di mana tenda milik Luhan, jadi dia hanya berkeliling di sana dan berharap segera bertemu dengan sosok yang dirindukannya minggu-minggu ini.

Degup jantung milik Sehun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika obsidiannya menemukan punggung sempit yang begitu dia kenali berada tak jauh dari posisinya. Hanya memandangi punggungnya saja sudah membuat Sehun merasa begitu sengsara karena rasa rindunya kian menggebu. Setengah gugup, Sehun melangkah, mendekati entitas manis penyebab kekacauannya akhir-akhir ini. Luhan seperti sedang kebingungan, karena beberapa kali dia bergerak linglung dengan kepala menunduk seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di atas tanah.

Tangan Sehun terulur, hendak menyentuh bahu Luhan, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia kembali menarik tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya. Lihat, betapa pengecutnya dia sekarang.

"Nyari apa?" Akhirnya, hanya pertanyaan itu yang mampu dia lontarkan.

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan terdiam, menegang. Tidak lama kemudian, anak itu membalikkan badannya. Sehun menahan diri agar tidak memeluk tubuh mungil itu ketika mereka sudah berhadapan dengan jarak dua langkah. Rasa rindunya semakin membumbung tinggi melihat paras manis Luhan berada sedekat ini dengannya. Dia ingin mengecup dahi itu, pipinya, kedua matanya …, bibirnya. Sehun menyadari bahwa sekarang ada jurang pemisah antara dirinya dan Luhan, karena dia tidak bisa semena-mena mengecup atau memeluk Luhan lagi seperti hari-hari kemarin, padahal Luhan masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya saat ini.

"Kacu,"

Jawaban yang singkat, namun mampu membuat Sehun merasa kehadirannya dianggap lagi. Dia senang, setidaknya Luhan tidak mengalihkan wajahnya dan menjauhinya seperti kemarin-marin.

Pandangan Sehun jatuh pada leher Luhan yang memang tidak terlilit seutas kain merah-putih bernama kacu. Benda itu adalah benda wajib yang harus dikenakan oleh para peserta, apalagi untuk pelantikan nanti malam. Peserta yang tidak mengenakan kacu tidak akan diperbolehkan mengikuti pelantikan dan kegiatan lainnya sebagai sanksi.

Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik sedikit. Kenapa benda yang selalu melingkar di leher itu bisa-bisanya hilang? Luhan memang ceroboh, dia jadi membayangkan bagaimana paniknya anak itu ketika mencari-cari kacunya yang hilang. Anak itu pasti juga menggerutu. Menggemaskan.

Sehun meletakan box makanan di tangannya, kemudian melepas kacu miliknya sendiri yang setia terlilit di kerah seragam pramukanya. Dia melangkah, mendekati Luhan, hingga jaraknya dengan lelaki itu terkikis sangat tipis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun memakaikan kacu miliknya ke leher Luhan. Netra tajamnya menatap mata _doe_ Luhan, berusaha menyampaikan kalau Ia ingin waktu saat ini diperlambat karena terlalu merindukan Luhan. Ingin rasanya Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil Luhan, mengusakkan hidungnya di pucuk kepala kekasihnya, menghirup dalam aroma tubuhnya yang adiktif, dan menghapus jurang pemisah antara mereka berdua.

Sungguh, Sehun sudah tidak bisa lagi jika harus berjauhan dengan Luhan.

Dia tidak sekuat itu.

"Mas?"

Sehun menahan diri agar tidak tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Luhan setelah sekian lama. Bohong kalau dia bilang dia tidak bahagia. Degupan jantungnya adalah representasi kebahagiaannya.

"Jangan dihilangin lagi," ucap Sehun setelah selesai memasangkan kacunya di leher Luhan.

Luhan menunduk, memandangi kacu yang sudah melingkar rapi di kerah seragamnya. "Tapi …, ini punya Mas Sehun?" ujarnya pelan, bahkan tidak mau menatap mata Sehun.

"Saya punya cadangan."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi begitu hening, tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan sesuatu. Apa Sehun terlalu dingin saat ini? Dia hanya sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri. Berusaha agar tidak bertindak gegabah dan membuat Luhan semakin menjauhinya. Sehun harus bergerak perlahan agar hubungannya dan Luhan kembali seperti semula.

Sehun memundurkan langkah, memberi jarak yang cukup luas antara dirinya dan Luhan. Dia kembali mengambil kotak makanan yang diletakan di atas tanah berumput tadi, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan.

"Makan. Kamu belum makan dari siang tadi." ujar Sehun dengan nada mutlak, tidak menerima bantahan.

"Makasih," Luhan menerima seraya membalas ucapan Sehun dengan intonasi yang sangat pelan. Terlihat sekali canggungnya. Dan, ingat, dia masih enggan menatap mata Sehun. Membuat Sehun menghela napasnya, cukup frustrasi.

"Lu …," Sehun kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Maaf."

"Aku enggak mau bahas itu."

Jawaban lugas dan cepat dari Luhan membuat Sehun bungkam. Ada rasa perih saat dia sadar bahwa Luhan tidak mau mendengar permintaan maaf atau penjelasan apapun darinya. Luhan sudah kecewa—dan itu menjadi mimpi buruk yang begitu nyata untuk Sehun.

"…Oke." Sehun mengalah karena dia mengerti. Mengerti bahwa Luhan masih butuh waktu untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

"Aku enggak mau berakhir kayak waktu yang lalu, saat Mas Sehun mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Sia-sia, karena nyatanya kita makin menjauh." ujar Luhan, pelan. "Sakit rasanya,"

Sehun memejamkan matanya sesaat mendengar penuturan Luhan. Benar yang dikatakan Luhan, bukannya membaik, mereka jadi sangat renggang akibat perdebatan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Meluruskan kesalah-pahaman ini memang membutuhkan waktu yang tepat serta harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin. Wajar jika kejadian lalu berakhir fatal dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi renggang, karena saat itu Sehun sedang dalam keadaan kacau dan lelah, serta Luhan yang emosinya tidak stabil .

Dan berakhir dengan Luhan yang menangis … di pelukan orang lain.

Mengingat itu, Sehun merasa ada bara api di dadanya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun, terutama Junhoe, merebut atensi Luhan. Apalagi sampai memeluknya. Luhan adalah kekasihnya, orang yang begitu dia sayangi, walau saat ini dia telah mengecewakan Luhan, Sehun tetap tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoba masuk ke dalam hubungannya dan Luhan yang sedang renggang ini. Karena Sehun akan segera memperbaiki semua kesalahannya.

"Oke, kalau itu mau kamu. Aku bakal menunggu sampai kamu siap dengerin semuanya dan kembali percaya sama aku. Maaf, kalau aku egois, karena aku bakal terus pertahanin hubungan yang udah kita mulai ini walau kamu minta aku untuk berhenti." Sehun meraih satu tangan Luhan bebas, menggenggamnya, lalu membawanya ke dalam kecupannya. "Aku enggak mau kehilangan kamu …,"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya terus menunduk, memandangi rerumputan yang diinjaknya dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Tatap aku kalau kamu masih sayang sama aku, Lu."

Sehun memandangi Luhan penuh harap. Dia yakin sekali kalau Luhan masih menyayanginya, perasaannya tidak berubah dan mau membalas tatapannya saat ini. Tetapi, sayang, saat kepala Luhan hendak mendongak, sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Luhan,"

Sehun melengoskan wajahnya seraya berdecih pelan saat Junhoe tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat mereka. Lelaki itu mengambil atensi Luhan sepenuhnya. Sehun tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai sangat membenci eksistensi Junhoe. Kalau dia adalah Sehun yang dulu, sudah bisa dipastikan Junhoe tidak akan bisa berdiri di samping Luhan lagi dengan wajah kurang ajarnya. Beruntung, beruntung sekali Junhoe bertemu Sehun yang sekarang.

"Aku nyari kamu daritadi."

Sehun menahan diri agar tidak mengulas senyum sinisnya. Dia akan senang sekali saat waktunya telah tiba, saat Junhoe mengetahui bahwa orang yang selalu dikejarnya itu sudah milik orang lain—milik Sehun, lebih tepatnya.

"A-aku di sini, kok, June." Luhan menjawab setengah gugup, sesekali matanya melirik Sehun.

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya. Kemudian, tanpa menghiraukan pandangan Junhoe, dia mengelus kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

"Dimakan, ya, nasinya. Jangan sampai sakit. Aku mau ke lapangan lagi." ujar Sehun seraya tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat kalau itu sebuah senyuman. Dan tanpa menunggu balasan Luhan, dia berbalik pergi, meninggalkan kekasih manisnya itu bersama Junhoe.

Kenapa rasanya dia kecewa sekali dengan Luhan?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Cantiknya aku udah makan belum? Udah minum obat? Udah mandi? Udah bobo siang?"

" _Satu-satu nanyanya, Gyuuuu."_

"Ih, gemes bibirnya ngerucut gitu! Sini, sini, aku _smooch-smooch_ dulu."

" _Jangan monyong-monyong gitu. Jijik!"_

"Jijik juga kamu nagih kalau aku cium pake bibir aku. Hehehe. Ya 'kan? Ya 'kan?"

" _Hhh …, terserah. Kamu di sana jangan telat makan, ya! Aku enggak mau direpotin kamu kalo kamu sampe sakit. Kamu nyusahin soalnya kalo sakit."_

"Iya, Nonu sayang. Kamu juga cepet sembuh, ya. Udah kronis banget nih kangennya. Dikit lagi kayaknya badan aku kurus digerogotin rasa rindu."

" _Lebay!_ "

Luhan merengutkan wajahnya seraya mencabuti rumput-rumput yang didudukinya. Bosan juga menghabiskan waktu istirahat seperti ini. Sejak tadi dia cuma duduk-duduk di dekat tenda ditemani dengan Mingyu yang sedang _video call_ dengan kekasihnya yang ada di rumah. Sejak tadi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan. Hanbin sedang kumpul-kumpul dengan Chanyeol dkk untuk membahas proker OSIS ke depannya. Sementara Junhoe sedang membeli minuman. Alhasil Luhan harus rela telinganya panas mendengar percakapan manis-manis bikin mual antara Mingyu dan pacarnya. Sebenarnya cuma Mingyu, sih, yang bikin geli, pacarnya hanya membalas dengan ucapan ketus dan galak.

"Ming," Luhan memanggil cowok berkulit hitam—coret—eksotis di sebelahnya.

Mingyu yang sudah selesai _VC_ dengan pacarnya itu menoleh dengan senyuman lebar. "Apa, manis?"

"Kamu bucin juga ternyata." ceplos Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Heh, enak aja!" Mingyu protes dengan mata mendelik. "Nguping lo, ya?"

"Kamu 'kan ada di sebelah aku, gimana aku gak mau denger? Mana suara kamu juga gede. Jangan salahin aku, dong!"

"Yeu, sensi." gerutu Mingyu. Dia itu bukan bucin, cuma mencintai kekasihnya dengan sepenuh hati dan setulus-tulusnya (walau kadang dia memang merasa dijadikan pembantu dadakan oleh Wonwoo). Lagipula, siapa sih yang menciptakan kata _Bucin_? Sepertinya dia tidak punya hati sama sekali, karena tidak merasakan bagaimana cinta membuat buta dan rela melakukan apa saja demi kekasih. Itu namanya tulus, ya, bukan bucin! Mingyu sedang protes keras-keras, nih.

"Ming," Luhan memanggil Mingyu lagi. Tangannya memainkan kacu yang kemarin diberikan Sehun untuknya. Dia kembali teringat kata-kata Sehun kemarin, dan itu sangat mengusik pikirannya.

"Apa, Luhan Manis?"

"Kamu sayang banget sama Wonu, ya?" tanya Luhan.

" _No one can describe how much I love him_ ," Mingyu tersenyum menawan, hanya sesaat, karena setelah itu dia memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi kaget, "Jangan bilang lo suka sama gue dan mau ngerebut gue dari Wonu?"

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Belum _connect_.

"Maap maap aja nih, Lu. Gue tau gue ganteng dan ngebuat lo terpesona. Tapi walau lo manis dan sering bikin gue gemes dan khilaf, tapi rasa cinta gue gak bisa dibagi. Kecuali kalo lo mau jadi simpenan gue secara diem-diem, sih …,"

"Ih, Mingyu! Enggak gitu!" Luhan protes keras-keras seraya menggelengkan kepalanya ke sana – ke mari. "Kamu salah paham. Aku enggak suka sama kamu. Aku cuma nanya."

"Oh." Mingyu nyengir, memperlihatkan kedua taring kecilnya yang lucu. "Terus kenapa mendadak nanya gitu?"

"Penasaran aja. Soalnya kamu sama Wonu awet banget. Kok bisa?"

"Pake borax."

"Serius?" Luhan membulatkan matanya, penasaran.

Mingyu terbahak. "Ya, enggaklah, emang bakso yang di tv-tv. Lagian, kenapa percaya aja, sih?" ucapnya, seraya menarik-narik pipi Luhan dengan gemas.

Luhan menepis tangan Mingyu seraya mendengus kesal. Kenapa, sih, orang-orang itu sepertinya senang sekali mengisenginya?

"Kepercayaan, Luhan. Itu yang bikin gue sama Wonu masih bertahan sampe sekarang." ujar Mingyu, kali ini dia menjawab dengan serius.

"Kepercayaan?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Iya, kepercayaan itu pondasi dalam sebuah hubungan. Kalo ada dua orang yang saling sayang tapi mereka gak percaya satu sama lain, ya, percuma. Sia-sia aja hubungan mereka. Kepercayaan itu yang paling penting. Gini deh, ibarat rumah tapi enggak ada pondasinya, gimana? pasti ambruk 'kan? Nah, gitu hubungan kalo enggak ada kepercayaan. Mending enggak usah pacaran kalo gitu."

Kenapa, sih, kok Mingyu mulutnya bisa sejahat ini? Bisa sampai tepat sasaran sekali? Luhan bukannya tidak percaya pada Mas Sehun, dia percaya sekali malah. Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia melihat Mas Sehun bersama orang lain di depan mata kepalanya sendiri? Mau tidak mau kepercayaannya terkikis.

"Kamu pernah putus 'kan sama Wonu?" tanya Luhan, lagi. Dia sedang butuh pencerahan saat ini.

"Pernah. Salah paham biasa, sih." jawab Mingyu.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Katanya saling percaya, kok bisa salah paham?"

Sumpah, ya, kalau Luhan wujudnya seperti sepupunya yang kulitnya sama dengan dia —Jongin— , Mingyu pasti sudah mengikatnya daritadi. Luhan itu polos atau memang mulutnya suka tajam seperti ini, sih?

"Yah, namanya aja pacaran, Lu. Pasti ada aja pasang-surutnya. Apalagi waktu itu hubungan gue sama Wonu baru seumur jagung, masih labil-labilnya dan gampang diterpa badai. Dia ngeliat gue lagi jalan sama mantan, makanya salah paham. Padahal waktu itu gue cuma bantuin mantan doang, enggak lebih."

"Pantesan …, " Luhan memasang ekspresi malasnya.

"Eh, Lu, kadang apa yang kita liat itu gak sama dengan kenyataan yang ada. Itu pentingnya kepercayaan dalam hubungan. Jangan gampang salah paham sama pacar sendiri, entar ujung-ujungnya nyesel. Kayak Wonu, tuh, ujung-ujungnya nyesel udah _suudzon_ sama gue."

"Komunikasi sama kepercayaan itu penting, kalo ada yang ngeganjal, coba bicarain baik-baik. Jangan malah ngejauh dan bikin asumsi-asumsi sendiri—itu yang selalu gue pesan sama Wonu."

Mingyu ternyata bisa seserius ini dibalik tingkah konyolnya. Luhan kali ini tidak menyahut apapun, dia sibuk mencerna kata-kata Mingyu di otaknya. Bagaimana …, bagaimana kalau dia memang hanya salah paham terhadap Mas Sehun dan Mina? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Mas Sehun dan Mina tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan selama ini? Luhan mengaku salah, karena dia masih enggan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mas Sehun. Bahkan, dia malah menjauh.

Luhan sadar, dengan dia menjauh seperti ini tidak menyelesaikan apapun. Malah membuat lukanya semakin menganga.

"Kenapa? Lo lagi ada masalah sama Kak Sehun, ya?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Mingyu dengan ekspresi kaget. "Ming, kamu kok tau—"

"Eh? Jadi beneran tebakan gue?" Mingyu malah berekspresi kaget seperti Luhan juga. "Padahal gue asal nebak doang, lho! Pantes lo sama Kak Sehun deket banget, ternyata ada udang di balik bakwan."

Luhan menghela napasnya, kemudian menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Kenapa Mingyu bisa semenyebalkan ini, sih? Luhan tidak mau menanggapi celotehan temannya itu, dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk kembali percaya pada Mas Sehun.

Apa Luhan harus menghampiri lelaki itu dan mendengar semua penjelasan darinya?

Sepertinya itu opsi yang bagus. Luhan harus mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat. Dia tidak boleh kabur dan tutup telinga dari masalah ini, Luhan tidak mau lagi disebut kekanakan. Sudah saatnya dia harus mengerti dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mas Sehun. Karena sejujurnya, Luhan juga tidak bisa menjauhi Mas Sehun lebih lama lagi. Dia kira, dengan menjauh, dia akan tenang. Tetapi, nyatanya, semakin hari dia semakin terluka dan merindukan Mas Sehun.

Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana cara kerja cinta. Dijauhi malah semakin terluka, mendekat pun hanya membuat perasaan kecewanya semakin besar.

"Lu, ceritain dong, sejak kapan lo sama Kak Sehun pacaran? Kok bisa-bisaan enggak ada yang tau—"

"Ming, aku pergi dulu, ya! Makasih curhatannya!" Luhan buru-buru beranjak pergi, mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Mingyu yang meminta penjelasan. Jangan mau tertipu dengan tampang berkarisma Mingyu dan kegagahannya, karena nyatanya lelaki itu termasuk biang gosip sekolah. Maaf maaf saja, Luhan masih ingin menyimpan hubungannya dan Mas Sehun dari mata publik.

Sekarang Luhan tidak tahu harus mencari Mas Sehun ke mana. Dia ingin menemui lelaki yang minggu-minggu ini sudah membuatnya merasakan kepahitan dalam percintaan itu. Tetapi, tetap saja, walau sudah dikecewakan, Luhan masih sayang. Maka dari itu, dia ingin minta klarifikasinya sekarang. Dia sudah siap mendengarkan semuanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Mas Sehun pasti memiliki alasan di balik semua kelakuannya akhir-akhir ini. Lelaki itu tidak mungkin membuatnya kecewa secara sengaja. Mas Sehun masih menyayanginya, terbukti dari perlakuan serta ucapannya kemarin. Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang, merasa senang hanya dengan membayangkan dia dan Sehun akan berbaikan setelah ini.

Tetapi realita memang tidak pernah semanis ekspektasi.

Senyuman kecil Luhan berubah menjadi senyuman miris saat matanya melihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya tengah berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan.

Di depan sana, dalam jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, Luhan melihat bagaimana orang yang dikasihinya merengkuh tubuh orang lain. Tangan yang kemarin masih mengusak rambutnya kini digunakan untuk mengusap rambut orang lain. Dan tubuh yang selalu melindunginya itu kini menjadi sandaran orang lain.

 _Apa harus secepat ini Sehun menjatuhkannya lagi?_

Baru saja Luhan ingin mempercayainya, ingin mendengar semua penjelasannya, ingin memperbaiki semuanya, tetapi semua niat itu dihancurkan secepat ini. Bukan hanya niatnya yang telah hancur, hatinya juga. Bagaimana Luhan bisa percaya pada Mas Sehun jika di belakangnya saja lelaki itu melakukan ini padanya?

Luhan hanya ingin bertanya kenapa. Kenapa Mas Sehun melakukan ini padanya?

Seperti belum cukup membuatnya terluka kemarin, sekarang lelaki itu kembali memberikan luka. Luhan bahkan belum sembuh dari lukanya kemarin. Apa Mas Sehun sesenang itu membuatnya kecewa? Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya dikecewakan oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya?

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya, tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Dia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi, karena hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lemah dan bodoh. Namun, seseorang pernah berkata, menangis bukan berarti lemah. Lelaki juga memiliki hati dan perasaan, egois rasanya jika mengatakan seorang lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Manusia mana yang tidak mengeluarkan airmata ketika perasaannya dilukai? Apalagi yang melukai adalah orang yang begitu disayangi … dan Luhan tidak sekuat itu untuk menahannya. Pada akhirnya, dia kalah oleh keegoisannya sendiri. Airmatanya tidak bisa mengkhianati dan berbohong.

Lagi, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus airmatanya lagi. Berharap cairan bening itu berhenti, tetapi nyatanya semakin mengalir. Benar, tidak mudah menghentikan airmata ketika ada luka yang menganga di dalam dada sana.

Mungkin …, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Luhan berdiam diri seraya menjadi saksi bagaimana Mas Sehun menghancurkan kepercayaannya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya juga dia menjatuhkan airmata untuk lelaki itu. Karena Luhan tidak bisa lagi menggenggam tangan Mas Sehun ketika lelaki itu memilih merengkuh orang lain. Luhan tidak bisa lagi mempertahankannya.

Lebih baik dia mundur dan pergi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sehun!"

Sehun yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat bersama teman-temannya itu menoleh saat ada yang memanggil namanya. Kedua alis tebalnya bertautan mendapati Mina tengah berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyum merekah di wajah cantiknya. Mau apa perempuan itu ke sini?

"Bentar, ya," ujar Sehun pada teman-temannya, kemudian menghampiri Mina dengan wajah heran. "Ngapain ke sini?"

Mina mengangkat kantung plastik yang cukup besar di tangannya dengan senyum cerah. "Mau anter makanan. Kamu udah makan?"

"Di sini banyak makanan, Mina." tukas Sehun seraya menghela napasnya.

Perempuan manis itu menekuk wajahnya mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Emang salah kalau aku mau nganterin makanan buat kamu? Aku udah buatin kamu banyak makanan, tau."

"Sama siapa kamu ke sini?" Sehun tidak menanggapi celotehan Mina, malah melemparnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Kak Mino."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak terlalu antusias. Tidak heran, Mina memang akrab dengan teman-temannya. Karena sejak dulu dia dan Mina sudah dekat, jadi teman-temannya juga akrab dengan gadis itu.

"Gimana pelantikan semalam? Lancar?"

"Lancar," Sehun menjawab singkat pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Mina. Mendadak dia teringat Luhan. Sehun sadar bahwa akar permasalahannya dengan Luhan adalah kehadiran Mina. Sejak gadis itu datang, Sehun merasa Mina selalu berusaha memonopolinya. Walau dia dan Mina berteman baik, tetapi Sehun tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kalau gadis itu menyimpan rasa padanya. Lagipula, Mina selalu terang-terangan menunjukan afeksi kepadanya.

"—kamu kecapean, ya? Hun! Kok daritadi aku nanya enggak ada yang dijawab?"

"Na, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu." ujar Sehun seraya menyingkirkan tangan Mina yang bertengger di lengannya secara perlahan.

Mina terdiam sesaat, kemudian tersenyum. "Ngomong apa?"

Sehun mengembuskan napasnya, "Situasi kita udah enggak kayak dulu lagi."

"Maksud kamu apa, ya?" Mina mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

"Kamu paham apa yang aku maksud. Kamu enggak bisa bersikap kayak waktu kita dulu. Aku juga enggak bisa selalu ada buat kamu lagi. Situasinya udah beda. Aku enggak ada perasaan apa-apa ke kamu .., tolong, jangan mengsalah-artikan perlakuan aku. Kamu temen baik aku, Na." Sehun mencoba memberikan penjelasan pelan-pelan. Dia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah Mina. Gadis itu kentara sekali tertohok dengan ucapannya barusan. Sehun tahu perkataannya cukup jahat, tetapi dia harus mengatakan itu agar Mina sadar dan mengerti. Dia tidak mau membuat gadis itu selalu berharap padanya.

"Siapa?" Mina bertanya dengan ekspresi kosong. Wajahnya sudah tidak secerah tadi, bahkan dia terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda dengan raut wajah seperti itu. "Siapa yang ngerebut kamu dari aku?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, kemudian dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku enggak pernah jadi milik kamu."

"Hun …," Mina berujar lirih. "Kamu sayang sama aku, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya. Sebagai adik dan teman."

Mina menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya. Gadis itu mendengus. "Gila, ya… kamu jahat banget."

Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Sehun. "Lebih jahat mana sama kamu yang udah bohongin aku?"

"Bohong apa? Aku enggak pernah bohongin kamu."

"Kamu udah sembuh dari trauma kamu, kan?" Sehun menatap Mina dengan tatapan dingin. Rahangnya mengeras ketika Mina melebarkan matanya, seperti terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Gadis itu kemudian mengelak dengan berbagai macam bantahan yang hanya ditanggapi sebagai angin lalu oleh Sehun.

Mina bukanlah seseorang yang seperti Sehun kenal dulu. Dia dan gadis itu sudah berteman lama karena Papa mereka juga adalah partner kerja. Rumah mereka berdekatan, dan hal itulah yang membuat Sehun semakin dekat dengan Mina, apalagi mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama saat sekolah. Sehun selalu menganggap Mina sebagai adiknya, karena gadis itu setahun lebih muda darinya. Makanya, Papa Mina selalu mempercayakannya untuk menjaga Mina.

Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, sampai suatu hari kejadian yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Sehun terjadi. Saat itu, dia membiarkan Mina pulang sendiri karena dia ada urusan dengan teman-temannya setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun tidak tahu kronologisnya seperti apa, yang dia tahu, Mina kembali ke rumah pada malam hari dengan keadaan benar-benar kacau. Dia mengalami kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual oleh segerombolan lelaki asing. Gadis itu trauma pada lelaki setelah itu, bahkan pada Papanya sendiri dia tidak mau didekati. Sehun merasa bersalah, benar-benar bersalah, karena dia telah membiarkan Mina pulang sendirian dan kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Maka, untuk menebus segala kesalahannya, dia berusaha untuk kembali menyembuhkan Mina. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sehun agar Mina mau kembali berdekatan dengannya. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia berhasil membuat Mina tidak takut melihatnya. Hanya kepadanya, karena dengan lelaki lain gadis itu masih begitu traumatis.

Sehun menjaganya, menemaninya setiap saat, sampai Mina mengartikan perhatiannya itu sebagai bentuk rasa cinta. Sehun hanya mengiyakan, karena dia tidak ingin Mina kecewa dan kembali menjauhinya. Dan sampai suatu hari Sehun harus tinggal di Jakarta, Mina berusaha menahannya pergi. Tetapi, apalah daya, Sehun harus benar-benar pergi karena keinginan —atau usiran— Papanya.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang, di Jakarta, bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya dan baru saja dia berhasil miliki dengan usaha yang keras; Luhan. Mina malah kembali hadir di hidupnya dan menjauhkannya dari Luhan. Sehun masih menoleransi jika Mina hanya mau dekat dengannya, karena gadis itu memang memiliki trauma terhadap lelaki-lelaki lain. Tetapi, kenyataannya, gadis itu sudah sembuh dari traumanya, bahkan sudah lama. Sehun mengetahuinya sendiri. Mina terlihat beberapa kali dekat dengan lelaki berbeda. Dia bahkan sudah berpacaran dengan lelaki lain. Mino dan yang lainnya bahkan sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak lama. Sehun merasa dibohongi dan dikhianati sendirian.

Bagaimana dia tidak kecewa dan marah dengan Mina?

Sehun merasa dibodohi. Dia telah menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis itu akhir-akhir ini sampai mengabaikan Luhan dan membuat kekasihnya itu kecewa. Sehun bahkan telah kehilangan kepercayaan Luhan karena Mina.

"Gak usah ngelak, aku udah tau semuanya." ujar Sehun, sengit.

Mina kehabisan kata-kata. Perempuan itu kemudian meraih tangan Sehun seraya menangis. "Hun, aku ngelakuin ini semua karena aku sayang kamu. Aku enggak mau kehilangan kamu."

"Sshh, jangan drama." Sehun kembali menyingkirkan tangan Mina dari tangannya. "Gue enggak bakal terpengaruh lagi."

"Hun?" Mina mendongak, memandang Sehun tidak percaya. Jika Sehun sudah menggunakan kata _Gue_ itu artinya dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai orang asing.

"Ada banyak hal yang mau gue omongin ke lo, tapi itu semua kata-kata kasar dan jahat. Karena elo cewek, dan gue masih menghargai seorang perempuan, jadi, gue minta dengan halus, enggak usah ganggu gue lagi. Oke?"

"Hun, aku minta maaf. _Please_ , Hun, semua orang pernah ngelakuin kesalahan." Mina memohon-mohon.

Sehun mendengus sinis, "Basi."

Kemudian Sehun membalikkan badannya, berniat pergi meninggalkan Mina, tetapi perempuan itu menahan tangannya dengan cepat.

"Oke, kalau kamu kecewa sama aku dan enggak mau maafin aku. Gak apa-apa, aku bisa nerima itu. Aku juga gak bakal ganggu kamu lagi kayak yang kamu minta, tapi, Hun … peluk aku sekali aja, setelah itu aku bakalan pergi."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. "Enggak tau malu." gerutunya.

"Hun, aku mohon. Sekali aja. Aku mau kita pisah baik-baik karena bagaimanapun juga kamu udah ngebantu aku banyak selama ini. Kamu udah banyak berjasa buat aku."

Satu tarikan napas terdengar dari hidung Sehun. Dengan terpaksa, dia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, dan membiarkan Mina memeluknya dengan erat. Gadis itu menangis, dan sepertinya kali ini memang karena menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"Maafin aku, Hun. Tolong, tetap jadi temen aku. Aku ngerasa bersalah udah bohongin orang yang selama ini banyak ngebantu aku …"

Sehun menghela napasnya, kemudian berinisiatif untuk mengelus rambut Mina. Tidak apa-apa, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya 'kan? Karena walaupun Sehun memaafkan gadis ini nanti, dia tidak akan mau lagi melihat Mina di hidupnya. Memang seperti itu Sehun jika sudah dikecewakan, dia akan menyingkirkan orang itu jauh-jauh dari hidupnya. Dia bisa saja memaafkan, tetapi tidak bisa melupakan.

Obsidian tajam milik Sehun melebar saat dia menyadari bahwa Luhan sedang memperhatikannya di depan sana, dalam jarak yang tidak jauh dari posisinya saat ini. Tangannya berhenti mengusap rambut Mina secara spontan. Karena jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh inilah Sehun dapat melihat tatapan Luhan yang begitu kecewa dan sedih yang dilontarkan untuknya.

Sehun merasa ada yang menyayat kulitnya. Perih. Melihat Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang pendosa yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Sehun benar-benar serius ketika mengatakan ini, itu adalah tatapan Luhan yang paling membuatnya takut.

Tatapan seseorang yang tengah kecewa besar, disertai airmata.

 _Sejak kapan Luhan di sana?_

Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Luhan mengusap airmatanya sendiri. Dia kembali membuat orang yang dia sayangi menangis. Suara-suara hinaan karena telah membuat Luhan bersedih memenuhi otaknya, membuatnya dikuasai oleh rasa bersalah yang kian menggunung dan Sehun merasa putus asa saat Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian melepaskan pelukan Mina.

 _Ini bukan seperti yang kamu pikirin, Luhan …_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Untukmu,_

 _Yang pernah datang dan mengubah segala rencana,_

 _Yang pernah menghentikan segala gundah gulana._

 _Untukmu,_

 _Yang pernah menjadikan hari-hariku kembali berwarna,_

 _Yang pernah membuatku kembali percaya pada renjana._

 _Maaf …_

 _Atas segala hal kecil yang membuatmu marah,_

 _Atas niat baikku yang selalu kau pandang salah._

 _Aku tak pernah mengerti, kenapa bagimu pergi selalu mudah?_

 _Sementara, bagiku, meninggalkanmu adalah hal yang paling susah._

 _Kita berubah, dari kekasih yang saling berjuang menjadi sepasang musuh yang saling berperang._

 _Tanpa kita sadari, kisah kita hangus jadi arang, dan kita tidak punya lagi jalan pulang._

 _Terimakasih._

 _Karenamu, aku belajar membuka hati untuk saling membuka arti._

 _Karenamu juga, aku belajar berbesar hati untuk melihat perasaanmu mati._

— _ **Fiersa Besari**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n :**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update yang _**sangat-amat-sangat-banget-anjir banget**_ \- lambat.

Thanks to lagu Goodbye Road – Ikon, When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne, Our Tomorrow – Luhan, Baby Don't Cry – EXO, The Secret in Our Heart (Ost Sotus) – Gun Achi, dan Bobo Dimana – Lucinta Luna (?)

Yang udah menemani gua untuk menambahi bubuk-bubuk galau cringe ala ftv pagi di ff ini.

 _Typo_ adalah seni.

Silakan hujat gua di kolom review.

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Ciao!


	19. Pesan pada Hujan

**Chapter 19 : Pesan Pada Hujan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jakarta diguyur hujan di saat senja menjelang. Langit menggelap disertai rintikan air hujan yang semakin deras, sesekali suara gemuruh ikut serta membuat senja yang harusnya indah menjadi suram. Tanah kering akibat musim kemarau kemarin kini bisa merasakan dinginnya air hujan. Begitu pula dengan Luhan, dia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, mengizinkan udara dingin untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyentuh setiap inchi kulitnya. Luhan bukan seseorang yang melankolis saat hujan datang atau menjadikan hujan sebagai pengingat kenangan. Dia juga bukan seseorang yang menjadikan hujan sebagai media penyampaian suara hatinya yang lalu dituangkan ke dalam rangkaian aksara bernuansa puitis. Dia hanya suka melihat rintikan air yang turun dari awan-awan di atas sana, setelah sekian lama hujan tidak mengguyur kota-nya. Dia juga suka dengan bau tanah yang menguar saat hujan datang, rasanya menenangkan.

Tetapi saat ini memang kebetulan saja hatinya sedang menggelap, sama seperti langit di luar sana. Sepertinya semesta memang sedang berkonspirasi untuk membuatnya melankolis dan dirundung pilu.

Luhan melirik ponselnya yang sejak kemarin terus berdering, menampilkan panggilan masuk dari orang yang sama, dan selalu dia abaikan. Tetapi sejak dua jam yang lalu, benda pipih canggih itu tidak lagi menampilkan panggilan atau _chat_ yang masuk. Mungkin orang itu mulai bosan dan menyerah untuk menghubunginya. Bagus, memang seharusnya seperti itu.

Luhan kembali memandangi jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia seharusnya senang orang itu berhenti mencoba menghubunginya, tetapi nyatanya, perasaannya malah tidak enak. Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk seperti benang kusut. Luhan tidak suka, dia benci saat memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang membuat kepalanya pening.

Dia kira, dengan pilihannya untuk pulang ke rumah saat libur semester ini akan membuat perasaannya membaik, namun malah sebaliknya. Semuanya berantakan sejak hari itu, hari di mana kepercayaannya dihancurkan dalam sekejap. Ditambah kemarin Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mino, dan lelaki itu mengatakan hal yang membuat pikirannya semakin kalut.

Apa, sih, sebenarnya yang sedang Tuhan coba tunjukan pada Luhan? Kenapa semuanya semakin rumit?

Dan, Luhan sadar, dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Kata Baekhyun, hujan bisa menyampaikan pesan. Emang bener, ya?" Luhan bermonolog seraya memandangi tetesan air hujan yang jatuh ke balkon kamarnya. "Tapi kata Kyungsoo, aku enggak boleh percaya sama kata-katanya Baekhyun …"

Wajah Luhan yang akhir-akhir ini terus tertekuk semakin kusut. Dia mencoba mendekati jendelanya, tetapi percikan air hujan yang ganas membuatnya mundur perlahan. "Kalo kamu emang bisa menyampaikan pesan, coba tolong sampaikan pesan buat Mas Sehun, aku minta maaf karena enggak mau ketemu dia lagi."

Luhan bukannya sudah tidak waras karena bicara pada air hujan, tetapi dia terlalu polos karena selalu percaya kata-kata Baekhyun. Harusnya dia lebih percaya perkataan Kyungsoo. Sangat disayangkan.

"—dek!"

"Adek!"

Luhan menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya saat mendengar suara Ayahnya samar-samar memanggil dari luar sana. Dia buru-buru kembali menutup jendela kamarnya sebelum Bunda memarahinya, dan bergegas keluar dari sana. Luhan mencari-cari keberadaan Ayahnya, dan ternyata beliau ada di teras depan rumah.

"Ayah, kenap—" Luhan tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika mendapati Ayahnya sedang bersama dengan seseorang yang baru saja dia pesan pada hujan agar tidak lagi bertemu dengannya. "Mas Sehun?"

Lelaki yang sedang dihindari oleh Luhan itu tersenyum tipis dengan keadaan sungguh berantakan. Luhan belum pernah melihat Sehun sekacau ini. Lelaki itu memiliki beberapa luka di wajahnya, bahkan di sudut pelipisnya terlihat darah yang masih segar. Tubuhnya basah, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Bibirnya sedikit pucat dan bergetar, memperkuat pemikiran Luhan kalau lelaki itu kehujanan cukup lama. Melihat keadaan Sehun, mendadak membuat Luhan merasa sesak.

Baru saja Luhan bertekad untuk menghindari Sehun, tetapi sekarang dia merasa pertahanannya runtuh. Ada keinginan kuat yang mendorongnya untuk memeluk tubuh lelaki itu untuk sekadar membaginya kehangatan. Tetapi, Luhan tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Tidak di depan Ayahnya sendiri.

"Oh, jadi bener ini yang namanya Sehun," perkataan Ayahnya membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun. Dia mendekati Ayahnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ayah yang bikin Mas Sehun kayak gini?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Lu, enggak—"

"Diem dulu." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun yang hendak menyelanya. Karena Luhan hanya ingin jawaban dari Ayahnya. Dia memandang pria berumur itu dengan tatapan menuntut jawaban.

"Ayah udah ngapain Mas Sehun?"

"Adek kenapa _suudzon_ sama Ayah?" Yunho —Ayahnya Luhan— memandang putera bungsunya itu dengan tatapan protes. "Dia dateng-dateng udah babak belur gini, kok. Iya 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, Lu. Bukan Ayah kamu."

Raut tegang di wajah Luhan sedikit meluntur. Dia hanya panik melihat wajah Sehun penuh luka seperti itu, dan cara Ayahnya menatap Sehun membuat Luhan berpikiran negatif. Ayahnya sangat protektif kepadanya, seringkali memberi pelajaran pada orang yang mengganggunya, jadi Luhan terpaksa mencurigai pria itu. Apalagi kemarin Ayahnya sempat mengancam akan menembak kepala orang yang bernama Sehun karena Bunda membocorkan kalau Luhan sempat menangis karena Sehun. Bagaimana Luhan tidak mencurigai Ayahnya?

"Maaf, Yah .." Luhan bergumam.

"Hm," Yunho hanya berdehem kecil, sepertinya _badmood_ karena sudah dicurigai anak sendiri. "Kamu mau ngapain ke sini?" dia lalu bertanya judes pada Sehun.

"Mau ketemu Luhan, Om." Sehun menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Dalam keadaan kayak gini?"

Luhan menunduk, berharap Sehun pergi saja dari sini daripada harus kena sasaran kemarahan dan interogasi Ayahnya. Luhan tidak bisa jika harus melihat Sehun berhadapan dengan Ayahnya dalam keadaan berantakan seperti itu.

"Maaf, tadi ada insiden kecil di jalan, Om."

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pria itu berdecak kecil saat melihat beberapa luka di tubuh Sehun, bahkan jaket kulit yang dikenakan lelaki itu terlihat sedikit robek di bagian lengan.

"Lain kali jangan ngebut di jalan, apalagi dalam keadaan hujan gede kayak gini. Enggak sayang nyawa kamu, ya?"

Luhan baru sadar jika luka-luka di wajah Sehun itu memang bukan karena pukulan orang lain. Dia melihat Satria yang terparkir di depan rumahnya, ada beberapa bagian yang lecet di sana. Luhan meringis kecil. Rasa bersalah dan sedih menguasainya.

"Maaf, Om. Saya enggak bakal ngulangin lagi."

"Jangan cuma ngomong doang, lho, ya! Kamu itu bukan kucing yang punya nyawa banyak. Anak muda sekarang kayaknya seneng-seneng banget cari mati. Nanti kalau mati beneran aja baru tau rasa."

"Iya, Om."

Luhan tersenyum kecil mendengar omelan-omelan yang Ayahnya lontarkan untuk Sehun. Sedikit lega karena Ayahnya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sehun. Biasanya pria itu tidak pernah mengizinkan lelaki manapun bertamu ke rumahnya untuk menemuinya, kecuali teman-teman dekatnya. Ayahnya selalu mengusir orang-orang yang berusaha mendekatinya. Tetapi, sepertinya Sehun pengecualian.

"Sekarang kamu _push-up_ 100 kali!"

Mata Luhan melebar mendengar perintah Ayahnya, secepat kilat dia menatap pria yang sangat disayanginya itu. "Ayah, kenapa Mas Sehun malah disuruh _push-up_?" protesnya.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sehun bisa saja tumbang jika harus melakukan perintah Ayahnya.

"Dia yang udah bikin muka kamu kusut dari kemarin, 'kan?" Yunho berujar santai. "Masih mending Ayah suruh _push-up_ 100 kali doang, bukan 500 kali. Enggak ada apa-apanya itu."

"Ayah …," Luhan putus asa.

"Anak pramuka 'kan dia? Pasti kuat, lah. Ganti aja jadi 250 _push-up_."

"Tapi enggak dalam keadaan yang kayak gini, Ayah. Ayah enggak kasihan sama Mas Sehun?"

"Oke, 150 aja! Adek, jangan ngebantah Ayah lagi atau Ayah usir dia?"

Luhan membungkam bibirnya mendengar nada tegas dari Ayahnya. Dia menghela napas, kemudian kembali menekuk wajahnya.

"Tuh, Sehun, denger! Anak saya baik banget sama kamu, kamu malah bikin dia nangis—"

"Ayah, aku enggak nangis!"

"—untung saya bisa nahan diri biar enggak nembak kepala kamu. Sekarang _push-up_ sana! Abis itu kamu boleh ketemu Luhan. Jangan lupa minta maaf!"

"Siap, Om. Terimakasih."

Luhan tidak percaya melihat Sehun masih menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum lebar sebelum melakukan _push-up_ seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Ayahnya. Lelaki itu bukannya terlihat terbebani, malah terlihat senang. Luhan tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana dia bisa se-sumringah itu saat melakukan _push-up_ dalam keadaan tubuh kedinginan dan penuh luka?

"Enggak usah khawatir, enggak bakal mati kok Mamas-mu itu."

Luhan melirik tajam Ayahnya yang baru saja berbicara dengan santainya itu. "Ayah rese!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Luhan berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menghindari kontak mata Sehun yang sejak tadi tidak mau lepas memandangnya. Alih-alih risi, Luhan justru merasa pipinya memanas. Dia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya, dan tetap fokus mengeringkan rambut Sehun menggunakan handuk kecilnya. Lelaki itu sudah ganti baju, mengenakan pakaian Ayahnya, karena tidak mungkin mengenakan pakaian Luhan yang _size_ -nya berbeda jauh. Dan sekarang mereka berada di ruang keluarga, hanya berdua. Setelah memberikan teh hangat dan senyum janggal, Bunda meninggalkan mereka. Ayah Luhan pun tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya saat ini.

Luhan merasa canggung bukan main hanya berdua dengan Sehun seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat masalah yang menimpa mereka akhir-akhir ini. Seperti sudah sangat lama Luhan tidak sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Rasanya asing dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, seperti awal mereka bertemu lalu.

Setelah selesai mengeringkan rambut Sehun, Luhan beralih ke wajah lelaki itu untuk dia obati. Luhan merasa bertanggung jawab atas luka-luka itu, karena Sehun mendapatkannya saat perjalanannya ke sini.

"Kenapa bisa kayak gini?" Luhan tanpa sadar meringis kecil saat mengoleskan kapas yang sudah dia beri obat merah pada luka di sekitar pelipis Sehun. Lelaki itu yang terluka tetapi Luhan yang merasakan perih. Sehun sendiri tidak meringis ataupun menunjukan tanda-tanda kesakitan. Lelaki itu terus saja memandanginya dengan intens.

"Gak apa-apa, Lu. Cuma luka kecil." Sehun menjawab setelah bermenit-menit terdiam.

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Kayak gini luka kecil? Mati aja sana sekalian." semburnya, kasar.

"Jangan. Nanti kamu rindu."

Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kenapa Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya mengatakan hal manis dan tersenyum padanya? Luhan mencoba mengabaikannya. Mengabaikan senyuman Sehun yang sudah lama dia tidak lihat itu. Luhan merindukannya, tetapi dia menolak untuk hanyut ke dalam pesonanya.

"Mas enggak pake helm, ya? Sampe kayak gini?" Luhan tanpa sadar mengelus luka yang ada di pelipis Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku kalut nyari rumah kamu," ujar Sehun. "Chanyeol bilang hari ini kamu mau pergi ke Jogja. Makanya aku buru-buru. Ngebut, akhirnya jatuh."

Luhan mengembuskan napasnya. "Aku enggak kemana-mana, kenapa percaya aja sama Kak Chanyeol?"

"Mungkin dia mau bales dendam karena aku udah buat kamu sedih akhir-akhir ini," Sehun menjawab disertai senyuman miris.

"Tapi enggak gitu caranya. Mas Sehun jadi kayak gini .." Runtuh sudah pertahanan yang sejak tadi Luhan bangun susah payah. Dia tidak bisa lagi membendung airmatanya. Bukan hanya melihat luka-luka di wajah Sehun, tetapi juga perjuangan lelaki itu yang berusaha menemuinya dalam keadaan hujan deras. Luhan sudah tahu maksud dan tujuan Sehun datang ke sini. Pasti lelaki itu ingin meminta maaf padanya atas kesalahan yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya.

Luhan sudah tahu semuanya.

Dia sudah tahu hubungan antara Mina dan Sehun dan mengapa mereka dekat sekali. Kemarin Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mino, lalu lelaki itu menceritakan semua padanya. Dan, setelah mendengarkan semuanya, Luhan merasa dia yang bersalah di sini. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari Sehun dan selalu berasumsi sendirian. Dia mengabaikan lelaki itu, menjauhinya, dan menyalahkannya. Luhan merasa sangat kekanakan. Dia benar-benar sangat menyesal sampai bertekad tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa bersalah dan malu. Dia seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan.

Luhan mungkin egois karena telah mengabaikan panggilan serta _chat_ dari Sehun setelah dia tahu semuanya. Tetapi, dia melakukan itu atas dasar rasa bersalahnya. Dia belum bisa bertatap muka dengan Sehun setelah semua kesalah-pahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Dan melihat Sehun datang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan berantakan seperti ini semakin membuatnya dirundung rasa bersalah. Luhan belum pernah merasa sebodoh ini. Dia telah membuat kesalahan besar pada orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Biarkan Luhan kembali menangis saat ini, melampiaskan semuanya. Dia terlalu kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sshh, aku enggak apa-apa, Lu. Jangan nangis, nanti kalau kamu nangis, kepala aku bener-bener jadi sasaran senapan Ayah kamu."

Luhan berhenti mengusapkan kapas di permukaan kulit Sehun yang terluka ketika lelaki itu dengan lembut mengusap airmatanya seraya tersenyum jenaka. Kenapa Sehun tidak marah padanya? Kenapa lelaki itu masih bisa-bisanya se-peduli ini padanya, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Luhan tidak mau semakin merasa bersalah.

"Aku tau kamu masih kecewa sama aku, tapi, Lu … kali ini aku bener-bener minta maaf. Kamu berhak kecewa, kamu berhak marah .. tapi aku enggak bakal menyerah untuk dapat maaf dari kamu. Jangan nangis lagi, ya? Aku makin ngerasa bersalah liat kamu kayak gini."

Kali ini Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. Semakin sakit rasanya saat lelaki itu masih terus berusaha meminta maaf padanya dengan tatapan putus asa. Jari-jemari panjang lelaki itu masih setia bertengger di pipinya, mengusap airmatanya yang enggan berhenti.

Pada akhirnya Luhan menyerah atas egonya. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memeluk erat lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Luhan membiarkan dirinya direngkuh sepenuhnya oleh Sehun. Memeluk Sehun belum pernah se-membahagiakan ini untuknya. Seperti ada beban dan rasa rindu yang menguap begitu saja. Hangat tubuh Sehun, aroma tubuhnya yang menenangkan, Luhan merindukan itu semua.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf sama Mas Sehun," suara Luhan sedikit teredam karena wajahnya yang berada di perpotongan leher Sehun. "Salah aku karena bukannya dengerin penjelasan Mas, aku malah menjauh. Aku bener-bener ngerasa bersalah saat udah tau semuanya."

"Kamu udah tau?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tau dari orang lain. Maafin aku, Mas. Harusnya aku lebih percaya sama Mas Sehun."

Setelah itu Luhan merasakan pelukan Sehun melonggar, tidak se-erat tadi.

"Lalu kenapa enggak angkat panggilan dari aku? Kenapa kamu masih menghindar?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun. "…Aku malu. Aku ngerasa jahat sama Mas."

Kemudian Luhan merasakan Sehun melepas pelukannya. Luhan menunduk, menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang seolah menenggelamkannya ke dalam pusaran rasa penyesalan.

"Iya, kamu emang jahat—"

Luhan sudah tahu Sehun pasti akan mengatakan ini. Dia siap menerima kemarahan lelaki itu. Dia siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan dia terima nantinya. Mungkin Sehun yang akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

"—kamu hampir buat aku mati karena kalut nyari kamu. Kamu enggak tau gimana paniknya aku saat kamu enggak bisa dihubungin, apalagi Chanyeol bilang kamu mau pergi."

"Maaf, Mas." Luhan semakin menunduk dalam, tetapi Sehun mengangkat dagunya, mempertemukan mata mereka. Darah Luhan berdesir menuju kedua pipinya, membuat area sana memanas saat senyum menawan tersungging di wajah Sehun.

"Sekarang, jangan pernah menghindar lagi. Jangan pernah jauhin aku lagi. Kamu boleh ngelakuin apa aja ke aku, asal jangan menjauh. Sama aja kamu sengaja ngebuat aku menderita. Maaf atas perlakuan aku kemarin-marin."

Luhan bungkam, tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana. Alih-alih marah dan kecewa, Sehun justru meminta maaf padanya. Tolong ajari Luhan caranya bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan seorang lelaki yang begitu dewasa dan pengertian padanya seperti Sehun ini.

"Kita lupain masalah kemarin, jadiin pembelajaran aja, ya?"

Tangan Sehun terulur menuju sisi wajahnya yang kanan, mengelusnya dengan lembut, membuat Luhan terusik dari keterdiamannya.

"Gimana? Apa permintaan maaf aku diterima?"

Tanpa ragu, Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Akhirnya permasalahan di antara mereka terselesaikan. Ada rasa lega yang Luhan rasakan, seolah semua kesedihan, kekecewaan dan penyesalannya telah terangkat begitu saja, digantikan oleh rasa bahagia. Melihat Sehun kini ada di hadapannya dengan senyumannya yang khas, membuat Luhan merasa semuanya telah kembali seperti semula. _Cinta_ -nya telah kembali.

Di satu sisi, Luhan bersyukur. Dengan permasalahan kemarin, dia bisa mengambil pelajaran. Bahwa kepercayaan dan komunikasi itu memang sangat penting. Seberapa besar pun dia menyayangi seseorang, kalau hatinya tidak pernah mempercayakan orang itu, semuanya akan sia-sia saja.

"Jadi sekarang kita baikan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun barusan. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

"Terimakasih, ya." ujar Sehun dengan tulus.

"Kembali kasih." Luhan melemparkan senyum manis pada Sehun yang membuat lelaki itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

"Lu—"

Luhan terdiam saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Lelaki itu kembali memegang satu sisi wajahnya. Dengan tatapan intens, Sehun perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya. Jantung Luhan semakin berdegup kacau, belum lagi pipinya yang memanas hingga ke daun telinganya. Saat bibirnya nyaris bertemu dengan bibir Sehun, Luhan buru-buru menahan bibir lelaki itu dan sedikit mendorongnya ke belakang dengan pelan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, bingung. Seolah menanyakan _'Kenapa?'_.

Luhan menoleh ke sana – ke mari dengan mata rusanya yang membulat khawatir. "Aku takut Ayah sama Bunda tiba-tiba lewat, Mas."

Tanpa Luhan duga, reaksi Sehun justru tertawa. Sudah berapa lama Luhan tidak melihat Sehun tertawa dengan gigi taring menawannya yang menyembul itu? Rasanya dia rindu sekali.

"Gemes,"

Luhan mendapat cubitan di pipinya dari Sehun, dan dia hanya bisa meringis kecil. "Aku cuma takut kepergok Ayah atau Bunda. Kalau mau, nanti aja. Jangan di sini."

Lalu, Luhan langsung melotot dan menutup bibirnya sendiri saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. _Dia bicara apa barusan?!_ Wajahnya langsung memerah padam, apalagi saat Sehun tersedak kaget. Aduh, sial! Kok bisa-bisanya dia keceplosan ngomong gitu? Luhan menyumpah-serapahi dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan di sini? Emang kamu maunya di mana?" Sehun tersenyum jahil setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Mendengar itu membuat Luhan semakin ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di Palung Mariana.

"Aku bohong barusan! Aku salah ngomong! M-Mas Sehun pasti salah denger. L-lupain aja! Udah, ya, Mas, aku mau beresin ini dulu." Luhan salah tingkah sampai berbicara secepat dan seberantakan itu, kemudian dia buru-buru meraup kotak P3K-nya dan beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang menertawakannya.

Haduh, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi gimana, Nak Sehun? Luhan pasti nyusahin kamu, ya, di sekolahan?"

Luhan menekuk wajahnya mendengar Bunda mulai bertanya-tanya _kepo_ pada Sehun. Saat menginterogasi, Bunda itu berbeda dari Ayah. Bundanya itu kalau bertanya suka sekali memojokkan dirinya. Luhan malu jika saat ini Sehun ditanyai perihal perilakunya di sekolah. Luhan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dipantau.

"Enggak, kok, Tante. Dia anak yang penurut, walau kadang kebanyakan bandelnya."

Luhan mendelik mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Sehun. Lelaki itu melemparkan senyum kecil mengejek padanya selama beberapa detik. Luhan semakin merengut, lalu memakan makanannya dengan malas-malasan.

"Kamu sentil aja dahinya kalau dia udah bandel." ujar Bunda.

"Bunda," Luhan mengeluh pada Sang Bunda dengan wajah tertekuk berkali-kali lipat. Yang malah dibalas pelototan tajam oleh wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu.

"Adek, Bunda itu lagi mastiin gimana perilaku kamu di sekolah, ya."

Luhan berbisik sebal, "Bunda, jangan panggil Adek, panggil Luhan aja. Aku 'kan malu sama Mas Sehun."

"Ih, apanya yang harus di-maluin, sih? Wajar dong, kamu 'kan anak bungsu di sini. Dari dulu dipanggil Adek juga enggak masalah, tuh."

"Jaga _image_ di depan Sehun, tuh, Bun!"

Luhan melotot pada Kakak-nya yang duduk di sampingnya. Kokonya itu memang senang sekali memprovokasi dan meledeknya. Makanya Luhan malas kalau pulang ke rumah harus bertemu dengan Koko-nya, karena dia pasti selalu dijadikan bahan kejahilannya.

"Koko mending diem, deh." Luhan melirik Henry —Kokonya— dengan sebal.

"Enggak bisa, karena Koko punya hak bebas berpendapat. Adek gak tau, ya, soal HAM? Jangan ngelarang-larang Koko, ya!"

Luhan menggerutu, "Malah bawa-bawa HAM. Tau ah."

Sehun yang duduk di seberangnya menahan tawa, membuat Luhan makin merengut. Salah besar memang mengajak Sehun makan bersama keluarganya, pasti lelaki itu akan mendengar hal-hal yang memalukan tentang dirinya dari Bunda dan Koko Henry. Rusak sudah _image_ mandiri, tidak manja, dan _manly_ Luhan di mata Sehun.

"Lagian, aku 'kan udah gede, kenapa masih dipanggil Adek, sih?" Luhan protes. Padahal biasanya dia tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan itu.

"Nanti kalau Bunda hamil, baru kamu enggak bakal dipanggil Adek lagi." Ayahnya berceletuk setelah makan dengan fokus.

Luhan langsung protes keras-keras, "Bunda, aku enggak mau punya adek! Aku enggak mau jadi kakak!"

Sang Ayah dan Sang Kakak hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang 'katanya' sudah besar itu.

"Tuh, kamu liat sendiri 'kan, Nak Sehun? Gimana Tante bisa tenang di rumah kalau Luhan aja masih kayak gini kelakuannya. Maklum, dia itu anak bungsu di sini, selalu dimanjain sama Ayah dan Koko-nya. Dia kayak gini juga enggak di sekolahan?" Bunda mengabaikan protesan Luhan, malah terus berbicara pada Sehun.

"Enggak, sih, Tante. Luhan mandiri, kok. Dia bahkan selalu berusaha biar enggak nyusahin orang-orang di sekitarnya." Sehun menjawab dengan jujur. Malah dia baru melihat sisi seperti ini dari Luhan setelah sekian lama mengenal anak itu. Luhan memang lugu, tetapi dia tidak manja dan tidak senang merengek saat di sekolah. Sehun selalu salut pada Luhan yang selalu berusaha mandiri dan tidak menyusahkan orang lain.

"Tuh, Bunda! Denger 'kan? Aku ini udah gede." ujar Luhan dengan senyum bangganya.

"Iya, iya, yang udah gede." Henry menyahut dengan nada mengejek. "Tapi buka tutup botol aja masih harus dibantuin."

"Koko, itu 'kan kelemahan aku. Setiap orang punya kelemahan tersendiri 'kan? Itu bukan jadi pertimbangan aku udah dewasa atau enggak."

"Dewasa itu kayak Sehun, tuh. Coba liat dia, kalem terus. Pembawaannya juga beda sama kamu. Anak kecil ngaku-ngaku udah gede, ya, begini jadinya."

Kesal, Luhan akhirnya menendang kaki Henry dari bawah meja, membuat Koko-nya itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kalian berdua kalau masih berantem mending makan di dapur aja sana." Saat Ayahnya mengatakan hal itu, Luhan dan Sang Kakak berhenti berdebat dan adu tendang di bawah meja. Keduanya langsung melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang.

"Maaf, ya, Sehun, Luhan kalau di rumah emang suka bar-bar kayak gini." Bunda berujar malu, yang dibalas senyuman maklum dari Sehun. "Tapi, makasih lho, kamu udah mau ngajarin Luhan pramuka. Tante sempet kaget aja denger dia ikut ekskul pramuka, karena setahu Tante, Luhan itu enggak suka ikut kegiatan di sekolah kecuali futsal. Setiap ngabarin Tante, dia pasti antusias banget nyeritain kegiatan pramukanya. Seneng Tante tuh jadinya liat perkembangan Luhan."

"Iya sama-sama, Tante. Aku juga seneng ngajarin Luhan." jawab Sehun dengan senyuman kecil, tidak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk melirik ke arah Luhan.

Luhan merona tipis, berusaha mengabaikan perkataan Sehun.

"Hmmm, gitu, ya … Adek juga seneng 'kan diajarin sama _**Mas**_ Sehun?"

Luhan langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan dengan nada menggoda dari Sang Bunda. Wajahnya langsung memerah, entah karena tenggorokannya yang sakit atau karena malu akibat pertanyaan Bunda, atau karena lirikan berbagai macam makna dari orang-orang yang ada di meja makan.

Dia tidak tahu kalau makan malam kali ini berakhir dengan dirinya yang malu luar biasa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pulang dulu, ya."

Luhan merengut kecil saat Sehun pamit pulang. Kenapa, ya, rasanya dia tidak rela lelaki itu pulang? Luhan masih ingin bersama dengan Sehun. Anggap saja penebusan karena kemarin-marin mereka tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Udah larut malem," Luhan berujar seraya menggerak-gerakan kakinya pelan, menggesek alas kakinya di tanah seperti anak kecil. "Mas Sehun bisa nginep di sini, kok."

Sehun tertawa kecil, kemudian mengelus rambut cokelat madu milik Luhan. "Kamu mau aku digantung sama Ayah kamu?"

Sontak Luhan menggeleng dengan kencang. Ah, dia lupa kalau Ayahnya ada di rumah dan pasti beliau tidak akan setuju jika Sehun menginap. Sudah beruntung sekali Sehun bisa diperbolehkan bertemu dengannya dan makan malam bersama, Ayahnya pasti sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik. Tetapi untuk menginap? Jangan harap. Ayahnya tetap Ayahnya, orangtua yang kolot dan tegas.

"Lagipula, aku juga mau beres-beres kamar di asrama." lanjut Sehun.

"Mas Sehun mau balik ke Bandung, ya?" tanya Luhan. Kenapa Luhan bisa tidak ingat jika rumah Sehun di Bandung? Dan liburan semester ini lelaki itu pasti akan pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak mungkin dia terus menetap di Asrama, karena di sana pasti sudah kosong, anak-anak sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Sehun mengangguk. "Iya, tapi nanti. Aku mau liburan di sini dulu, bareng kamu."

Senyum manis Luhan terlukis di wajahnya. "Oke!" jawabnya, riang.

"Ya udah, aku balik dulu, ya?"

Luhan segera menahan lengan Sehun, "Bentar dulu, Mas!"

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya dengan heran saat Luhan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya, kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebuah helm di tangannya.

"Ini, aku enggak mau Mas Sehun jatuh lagi terus celaka. Inget ya, Mas, keselamatan harus yang utama." Luhan menyodorkan helm itu pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh seraya menerima pemberian dari Luhan. Tidak tahan lagi, dia mencubit ujung hidung Luhan membuat anak itu meringis. Sejak tadi dia sudah menahan diri melihat tingkah Luhan yang berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan saat di rumah. Ingin rasanya dia menggigit pipi anak itu, tetapi tidak mungkin dilakukan di depan anggota keluarga Luhan.

Ada untungnya kemarin mereka bertengkar, karena Sehun dapat melihat sisi Luhan yang tidak pernah dia ketahui. Anak itu sebelumnya tidak pernah bersikap manja kepadanya, tetapi sekarang, Luhan bahkan tidak segan merengek kepadanya. Memangnya Sehun tidak peka kalau Luhan sedang berusaha menahannya agar tidak pulang saat ini?

Sehun merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat karena kemarin telah mengecewakan makhluk se- _fragile_ Luhan. Anak itu masih sangat lugu, tingkahnya selalu membuat orang di sekitarnya bahagia, dia juga sangat jujur …, Sehun benar-benar menyesal pernah membentak—bahkan menampar Luhan. Anak itu juga sangat pemaaf, bahkan sudah berulang kali dikecewakan, tetapi tetap memaafkan. Sehun tidak akan bosan mengucapkan kata syukur karena telah memiliki Luhan. Dia beruntung. _Sangat_.

Sehun memandangi sosok Luhan yang berada di hadapannya, yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya hanya dengan celana _training_ hitam serta kaus kebesarannya. Anak itu sesekali menggosok-gosok ujung hidungnya yang memerah, pipinya merona tipis karena udara dingin bekas hujan tadi sore yang masih tertinggal. Merasa ditatapi olehnya, Luhan hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata rusanya dengan senyum kecil.

 _Kenapa ada orang se-menggemaskan ini, sih?_

Tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, Sehun meraih wajah Luhan, kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dia bisa merasakan Luhan terkejut karena tidak menduga apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Anak manis itu tidak menolak, justru memegangi ujung jaketnya. Merasa mendapat izin, Sehun menyesap bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Rasa manis dari bibir Luhan membuat dahaga kerinduannya oleh anak itu tertuntaskan. Sensasinya masih sama mendebarkan seperti pertama kali mereka berciuman. Selalu luar biasa, walau tanpa nafsu. Ini murni pelampiasan rasa rindu dan perasaannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Dia mengelus lembut pipi Luhan yang memerah di bawah sinar bulan. Anak itu membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman malu dan canggung. Sehun menggemeretakan giginya, menahan rasa gemasnya yang luar biasa pada Luhan.

"Aku makin enggak mau balik kalau kayak gini." Sehun terkekeh.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Mas nginep aja di rumah Kak Chanyeol?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Enggak sudi," jawabnya, masih dendam. Lalu dia menoleh ke rumah besar yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Luhan. Di balkon lantai dua, dia melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya dan Luhan. Sehun langsung mengangkat jari tengahnya ke arah temannya itu, membuat Chanyeol di atas sana terbahak tidak tahu diri. Memangnya Sehun tidak sadar jika sejak tadi Chanyeol ada di sana dan menontoninya?

Sehun selalu peka dengan area di sekitarnya. Tidak seperti Luhan yang _clueless_ dan buta semiotika.

"Besok aku ke sini lagi. Sekarang, aku mau balik dulu." Ini yang ketiga kalinya Sehun berpamitan, kali ini dia serius. Bisa-bisa dia nekat membawa Luhan ke Asrama jika terus berhadapan dengan makhluk manis ini.

"Mas Sehun hati-hati, ya, bawa motornya. Jangan ngebut lagi." pesan Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk. Dia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Luhan, kemudian memakai helm pemberian anak itu. Sehun menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya, lalu segera menjalankannya. Dia tertawa melihat Luhan melambai-lambaikan tangannya seraya berseru _'Jangan ngebut, nanti mati!'_ saat dia sudah agak menjauh dari rumah Luhan.

Sehun sadar, semakin lama dia semakin jatuh sayang pada Luhan dan tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya. Tuhan juga sepertinya mengetahui hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, Sehun tidak akan lelah untuk berterimakasih pada-Nya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Mas,"

"Iya, Sayang?"

Luhan refleks mencubit lengan Sehun yang terlapisi _hoodie_ abu-abu, cukup kencang. Dia berbisik seraya melirik ke sekitarnya yang cukup ramai, "Jangan panggil sayang-sayang. Aku malu."

"Terus kamu maunya dipanggil apa? Adek?"

Luhan mendelik, kemudian menggeleng keras. "Mas Sehun!"

"Iya, iya, kenapa?"

Wajah Luhan makin tertekuk, kedua alisnya bertautan dengan bibir sedikit mengerut. Sebal, tadi diabaikan, sekarang dimarahi. Sebenarnya bukan dimarahi, Sehun mungkin merasa jengkel karena Luhan terus-terusan memanggilnya dan mencubiti lengannya. Luhan saja yang terlalu sensitif hari ini sampai menganggap Sehun baru saja memarahinya.

"Mas Sehun bilang kita mau jalan-jalan. Sekarang kenapa kita malah ke bengkel?"

Ini penyebab wajah Luhan tertekuk sejak tadi. Sehun bilang akan mengajaknya pergi, tetapi ternyata lelaki itu membawanya ke bengkel milik Bang Monkyu. Sebenarnya, Luhan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena Satria memang sedang butuh perawatan pasca kecelakaan kemarin, tetapi yang membuatnya jengkel adalah Sehun sejak tadi mengabaikannya. Lelaki itu bukannya diam, duduk manis, menunggu Satria selesai di _service_ , malah ikut-ikutan mempoles _body_ Satria sana-sini bersama Monkyu. Sehun seperti enggan sekali meninggalkan Satria sebentar saja dipegang oleh orang lain. Sangat posesif, seperti orang yang sedang ikut merawat kekasihnya yang sakit.

Luhan merasa di-duakan.

Apalagi, dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak mengerti dunia per-motoran di antara lelaki-lelaki yang ada di bengkel ini. Mereka berbincang seru, seperti di dunianya sendiri. Tetapi, sesekali lelaki-lelaki —yang kebanyakan berwajah sangar— itu mengajaknya berbicara (sebenarnya modus, Luhan saja yang tidak peka sedang dirayu), yang kemudian berakhir mereka menjauh karena Sehun memelototi mereka semua.

Luhan tersesat di dunia antah berantah. Jika ini warung internet atau warung PS, dia pasti tidak akan merasa bosan. _Game_ adalah dunianya, sementara permotoran adalah dunia Sehun.

"Kamu bosen, ya?"

Akhirnya Sehun memberi atensi sepenuhnya kepada Luhan. Lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Diperlakukan seperti itu, rasa sebal Luhan meluntur sedikit.

"Dikit lagi selesai, kok. Habis ini terserah kamu mau ke mana, aku turutin." Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Beneran?" tanya Luhan, memastikan. Katakan saja dia egois karena saat ini keinginannya harus dipenuhi. Karena besok Sehun sudah harus berangkat ke Bandung, pulang ke rumahnya. Luhan tidak mau hari ini harus dihabiskan di bengkel dan terbuang sia-sia saja.

Tidak tahu kenapa, Luhan merasa setelah berbaikan dengan Sehun dia menjadi serakah dan ingin lelaki itu terus ada di sampingnya. Luhan tidak mau lagi ada seseorang yang merebut atensi Sehun darinya. Rasanya menyakitkan ketika berjauhan dan saling mengabaikan. Luhan tidak mau kejadian itu terulangi lagi.

"Iya. Udahan cemberutnya, ya? kamu ngebuat orang-orang di sini ngeliatin kamu terus, aku enggak nyaman." ujar Sehun, kemudian disambungkan dengan desisan tajam, "Minta dihajar mereka."

Luhan bergidik melihat tatapan Sehun yang setajam sembilu pada orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Luhan sudah sering melihat tatapan dingin itu, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa merinding ketika melihatnya lagi, walau secara teknis bukan dia yang ditatap.

"Kenapa adek lo, Hun?" Monkyu yang baru saja selesai memperbaiki _body_ Satria yang lecet menghampiri seraya mengelap tangannya sendiri dengan lap kecil. Ya, lelaki pemilik bengkel itu tau-nya Luhan itu adalah adiknya Sehun, karena terakhir kali Luhan ke sini, dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai adiknya Sehun.

Siapa sangka sekarang dia malah berpacaran dengan lelaki yang dia anggap kakak sendiri itu? Takdir memang terkadang selucu itu.

"Lagi ngambek." Sehun menjawab, tidak acuh.

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan sebal. "Siapa yang ngambek?"

"Enggak tau. Kayaknya, sih, bocah umur 17-an yang suka ngaku-ngaku udah dewasa, tapi masih suka pakai baju gambar Bambi. Kamu kenal?"

"Kok kayak aku, Mas?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun justru terbahak mendengar pertanyaan polos Luhan. Gemas setengah mati melihat wajah lugu Luhan saat bertanya seperti itu. Ditambah mata bulatnya yang bening memandang Sehun seolah menuntut jawaban. Sehun jadi merasa bersalah telah menjahili kekasih manisnya itu.

"Mas Sehun jawaaaaab!"

Haduh, memang tidak peka sekali Luhan ini.

"Kalian akur banget, ya." Monkyu yang sejak tadi menyimak ikut tertawa, "Gue juga kalo punya adek macem Luhan bakal seneng banget, ada mainan tiap hari. Bisa _incest_ , kayaknya,"

"Luhan bukan adek gue, kok. Dia aja yang ngaku-ngaku." tukas Sehun, lalu setelahnya dia mendapat pukulan di lengan dari Luhan. Sehun kembali terkekeh. Ah, kenapa dia jadi senang sekali membuat Luhan kesal seperti ini? Ekspresi jengkel anak itu benar-benar membuatnya gemas dan senang.

"Iya, waktu itu Luhan pernah bilang, katanya lo enggak mau punya adek kayak dia." ujar Monkyu, yang ternyata masih ingat perkataan Luhan saat pertama kali datang ke sini untuk mengambil sepedanya. "Kalo lo enggak mau, gue siap nampung, Hun." —diakhiri senyum penuh harapan.

Radar ke-posessifan milik Sehun menyala. Dengan tegas dan mutlak dia menjawab, "Enggak. Jangan harap, oke?"

Mampu membuat senyuman penuh harap Si Pemilik Bengkel luntur seketika.

"Gak apa-apa, Bang. Nanti Bang Monkyu minta aja sama Bunda-nya Abang, biar dibikinin adek yang lucu kayak aku." ujar Luhan seraya menampilkan cengiran manisnya. Sehun tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

"Kayaknya enggak bakal bisa, deh," Monkyu memasang ekspresi sedih. "Kamu aja yang jadi adeknya Abang, ya?"

Saat tangan Monkyu hendak mendarat di kepala Luhan, Sehun segera menepisnya. Sangat sigap, secepat cahaya.

"Jangan pegang," desisnya, berbahaya.

Monkyu nampak tidak tersinggung, dia justru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. "Posessif banget anjir. Kayak sama pacar aja lo, Hun."

Mendengar hal itu, Sehun dan Luhan saling berpandangan. Keduanya lalu saling tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang janggal dan memiliki makna.

Tidak masalah orang-orang menganggap mereka ini memiliki hubungan apa; kakak-adik, senior-junior, sepasang teman, sepasang kekasih. Baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak mau mengumbar apapun, biar saja dunia yang menilainya. Nanti, ketika sudah waktunya, orang-orang pasti akan mengetahui kebenarannya sendiri. Untuk saat ini, Sehun dan Luhan hanya ingin menikmati waktu bersama berdua, tanpa gangguan orang lain. Mereka lebih nyaman dan bahagia seperti ini. Karena yang Sehun butuhkan hanya Luhan, begitu pula sebaliknya. Bukan pandangan orang lain.

Lagipula …, untuk apa pamer kemesraan pada orang lain jika status saja masih berpacaran? Lebih baik pamer kemesraan setelah menikah, bukan? Orang lain tidak akan bisa menghakimi lagi, karena Tuhan sudah merestui.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada hal yang paling Luhan rindukan dari Sehun selain senyuman dan tatapan tulusnya.

Yaitu, kesederhanaannya.

Sehun bisa dikategorikan sebagai anak orang kaya, dia bisa saja memamerkan kekayaannya dan berjalan dengan dagu terangkat pongah. Namun, dia lebih suka merendah dan menyembunyikan semuanya. Dia lebih memilih mencari uang dengan cara mengajar Pramuka di berbagai sekolah daripada menggunakan uang kiriman Ibunya. Daripada menaiki BMW, dia justru lebih memilih menunggangi motor hasil tabungannya sendiri. Daripada bergabung dengan anak-anak berdompet tebal, dia justru berteman akrab dengan anak-anak yang terbiasa hidup di jalanan dan sederhana. Juga, daripada membawa Luhan ke café-café mahal, Sehun justru selalu membawa Luhan ke tempat-tempat sederhana.

Seperti saat ini, Sehun mengajaknya ke Kota Tua. Dengan dua gelas kopi yang masih mengepul, mereka menikmati malam di kota penuh goresan sejarah ini. Udara malam yang cukup dingin tidak Luhan hiraukan, karena dengan segelas kopi hangat serta Sehun yang berada di sisinya sudah cukup menghangatkan tubuhnya. Sesekali pengamen menghampiri, menyanyikan lagu-lagu _indie_ dengan suara sumbang mereka yang berbaur dengan instrumen sederhana yang mereka mainkan.

Luhan suka suasana seperti ini. Udara malam, aroma jajanan pinggir jalan, suara sumbang para pengamen jalanan, hangatnya kopi, Sehun .., semuanya terasa sempurna. Dia merasa lebih dekat dengan Sehun.

Luhan tidak masalah dibelikan makanan-makanan sederhana yang ada di pinggir jalan ditemani suara sumbang pengamen _feat_ genjrengan gitarnya, asal dia bisa makan bersama Sehun dan diperhatikan oleh lelaki itu. Luhan tidak masalah jika diajak ke alun-alun kota yang ramai daripada ke restoran mewah, asal dia bisa merasakan rangkulan Sehun di bahunya dan mendengarkan banyak cerita menarik dari lelaki itu. Luhan juga tidak masalah duduk di boncengan motor Sehun, walau terkena paparan sinar matahari atau sakitnya air hujan, daripada menaiki mobil mahal, asal dia bisa merasakan indahnya pemandangan jalanan dengan memeluk pinggang Sehun seraya mendengar keluh kesah lelaki itu selama di perjalanan.

Luhan mencintai Sehun dan segala kesederhanaannya. Bukan masalah seberapa banyak nominalnya, ini masalah ketulusan dan kenyamanan. Dia tidak mau menuntut apapun, karena semua yang telah diberikan dan dilakukan oleh Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Taeyong minta kamu buat ikut aku ke Bandung besok." ujar Sehun, suaranya agak teredam nyanyian para pengamen di sekitar mereka.

"Tapi Bunda ngajakin aku ke rumah Mbah, Mas."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Luhan jika libur semester mengunjungi rumah milik Mbah-nya yang ada di Jogja. Apalagi dia termasuk cucu kesayangan, wajib hukumnya berlibur di sana selama beberapa hari. Tapi, tahun ini berbeda. Luhan rasanya ingin ikut Sehun ke Bandung, tapi pasti tidak dibolehkan oleh Ayah dan Bunda.

"Hm, berarti kita harus LDR, ya?"

Luhan melirik Sehun dengan bingung, "LDR apa, Mas?"

"Lelah Dibunuh Rindu."

"Kok aku enggak yakin, ya, artinya kayak gitu?"

Sehun tertawa, "Lagian kayak gitu aja enggak tau artinya. Kamu lahir tahun berapa sebenernya, sih?"

"Aku baru lahir kemarin!" sembur Luhan, sebal.

"Oh, pantes .." Sehun justru melanjutkan tawanya seraya menarik kedua pipi Luhan, yang lalu tangannya menjadi korban gigitan anak itu. "Aduh, duh! Kok digigit?"

Luhan hanya membalas dengan cengirannya.

"Kamu itu kayak anak yang baru tumbuh gigi, suka banget gigitin sesuatu." Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang masih terasa nyeri akibat gigitan Luhan. Anak ini lama-lama jadi anarkis sekali padanya.

"Permisi, Mas, Mbak … saya mau nyanyiin satu lagu—"

"Heh, aku ini Mas-Mas juga! Bukan Mbak!" Luhan langsung menyemprot seorang pengamen —ketiga atau keempat— yang menghampiri mereka. Sehun terbahak, sementara Si Pengamen memasang wajah bersalah dan bingung bersamaan.

"Maaf, maaf, Mas. Saya kira cewek, abisnya cantik, manis, imut gitu. Hehehe." Si Pengamen malah cengengesan genit, seperti tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang baru saja memarahinya adalah lelaki. "Jadi mau nomer _WA_ -nya."

Sehun mulai mendelikkan matanya.

"Enak aja! Ganteng gini," gerutu Luhan. Lalu, dia mengeluarkan uang lima ribuan dari kantongnya dan menyerahkan ke Si Pengamen. "Nih, sana kamu nyanyi di tempat lain aja. Aku udah marah sama kamu!"

"Yah, maaf deh, Mbak—eh, Mas. Tapi makasih, ya! Permisi."

Si Pengamen akhirnya pergi seraya menenteng gitarnya setelah melemparkan satu kedipan mata pada Luhan. Luhan menahan diri agar tidak mengejar pengamen itu dan menonjok hidungnya. Enak saja dia memanggilnya Mbak! Tidak lihat wajahnya yang tampan ini, ya? Ini penghinaan untuk Luhan. Harga dirinya sebagai lelaki _manly_ terinjak.

"Galak juga kamu, ya." tutur Sehun.

"Ya, abisnya dia duluan, sih, Mas." Luhan _mode_ macan ganas _off_ , ekspresinya kini seperti kucing merajuk pada tuan-nya. "Aku 'kan enggak suka dibilang cantik, manis …, apalagi sampe dipanggil Mbak."

Sehun terkekeh seraya mengelus rambut Luhan dengan lembut. "Tapi kamu emang manis, kok."

Luhan mengulum senyumnya. Tidak tahu kenapa jika yang mengatakan Sehun terdengar menyenangkan. Luhan seharusnya marah, tetapi lelaki itu pengecualian. Sehun selalu saja bisa meredamkan amarahnya. _Ckck_ , sepertinya Luhan memang sudah tenggelam —bukan jatuh lagi— ke dalam cinta Sehun.

Udara dingin malam ini ternyata pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Karena baru saja Luhan ingin mengajak Sehun untuk melihat orang-orang yang berkostum hantu, hujan datang tanpa diundang. Awalnya hanya rintik-rintik kecil, lalu berubah menjadi deras dalam hitungan detik. Kerumunan orang-orang membubarkan diri, berlarian ke sana – ke mari menghindari derasnya air hujan.

Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya, kemudian menariknya pergi. Luhan dengan susah payah mengikuti langkah Sehun yang besar-besar dan cepat, belum lagi rintikan air hujan yang menyerangnya. Sampai akhirnya Sehun berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang memiliki atap yang cukup memadai untuk menghalau air hujan. Mereka berteduh di depannya, bersama seorang wanita dewasa berpakaian kantoran dan seorang pria muda di sana.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan hanya terdiam seraya mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia tidak tahu jika mengikuti langkah Sehun yang cepat cukup membuat napasnya terengah. Baju yang dikenakannya sedikit basah, begitupula rambutnya. Percikan air hujan dan angin dingin membuatnya menggigil. Luhan menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya, mencari kehangatan. Sudah masuk waktu musim hujan, seharusnya dia tahu dan mengenakan pakaian yang tebal tadi. Luhan jadi menyesal.

"Pakai aja, nih."

Luhan melirik Sehun yang baru saja menyodorkan _hoodie_ abu-abu kepadanya. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan Sehun sudah melepas _hoodie_ -nya itu dan hanya menyisakan kaus hitam lengan pendeknya saja.

"Nanti Mas Sehun gimana?" Luhan tidak mau egois, Sehun kemarin baru saja kehujanan dan mengalami kecelakaan kecil, lelaki itu bisa saja jatuh sakit jika memberikan _hoodie_ kepadanya saat ini. Luhan tidak mau kembali membebani dan menyulitkan Sehun.

"Gampang itu _mah_ ," Sehun mengibaskan tangannya. "Kamu pakai aja. Kedinginan 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, "Enggak kok." bohongnya.

Dan Sehun sepertinya tidak menerima penolakan. Lelaki itu berdecak, kemudian memakaikan _hoodie_ miliknya pada Luhan. Dia tertawa kecil saat _hoodie_ itu sudah berada di tubuh Luhan. Anak itu tampak tenggelam sepenuhnya, kedua tangannya bahkan tidak terlihat. Sehun saja kebesaran saat memakai _hoodie_ itu, apalagi Luhan yang tubuhnya lebih mungil.

Luhan terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sekarang.

"Mas Sehun—"

"Enggak boleh dilepas. Aku marah nanti." Sehun buru-buru menyela ucapan Luhan dengan tegas, membuat anak itu bungkam dan mencebikan bibirnya. Iseng, Sehun turut memakaikan kupluk yang ada di _hoodie_ -nya ke kepala Luhan. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar menggemaskan dan minta dikarungi untuk dibawa pulang.

"Astaga, aku heran sama kamu, Lu." Sehun berdecak keheranan, membuat Luhan ikut kebingungan.

"Kenapa emangnya aku, Mas?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mencubit kedua pipi Luhan dengan gemas. "Kamu minta digigit banget, sih."

Luhan kemudian menepis tangan Sehun dengan pipi memerah. Entah karena malu atau karena dia memang sedang kedinginan. Yang jelas Sehun sedang menahan diri sekuat mungkin agar tidak menggigit pipi Luhan saat ini. Dia tidak mau dipelototi oleh wanita dewasa yang ada di dekat mereka jika dia melakukan hal tidak senonoh pada Luhan. Karena sejak tadi, wanita itu meliriknya sesekali, seolah sedang mengawasi.

"Hangat," Luhan berujar seraya mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya, seperti senang sekali memakai _hoodie_ milik Sehun. Dia tersenyum manis sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah Sehun. "Makasih, ya, Mas."

"Kembali kasih."

Sehun menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni rambut Luhan yang nyaris mendekati mata anak itu. Ingin sekali dia memaki Luhan karena wajahnya terlalu manis, menawan, dan sangat menggoda untuk dikotori. Betapa sulitnya menahan diri agar tidak berbuat yang macam-macam pada Luhan.

"Mas Sehun kedinginan, ya?" tanya Luhan.

"Kalau aku kedinginan, kamu mau ngapain supaya aku enggak kedinginan lagi?" Sehun malah balik bertanya. Hanya iseng bertanya saja, karena sebenarnya, dia tidak begitu merasa dingin. Sehun cukup kuat untuk menahan udara dingin.

Sehun terperanjat saat Luhan memeluknya dari samping dengan ragu-ragu. Anak itu mengaitkan kedua lengannya di pinggangnya, hingga kulit Sehun bersentuhan langsung dengan fabrik yang dikenakan Luhan. Hal yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sehun bahwa Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk memeluknya seperti ini, di tempat umum pula. Sehun tidak keberatan, sama sekali tidak, dia hanya tidak menduganya.

"Lu?"

"M-m-maaf, Mas. Aku enggak tau harus ngapain. Kalau Mas Sehun enggak nyaman, a-aku lepas—"

Sehun buru-buru merangkul bahu sempit Luhan, menahan agar anak itu tidak melepas pelukannya. Sial! Luhan pandai sekali membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan seperti ini. Walau saat ini Luhan mengenakan _hoodie_ -nya, tetapi aroma tubuhnya masih mampu tercium jelas di hidung Sehun. Benar-benar adiktif.

"Enak aja kamu, baru aja meluk, masa' udah mau dilepas?" tutur Sehun.

Luhan menjawab gugup, mungkin merasa malu. "K-kirain Mas Sehun enggak nyaman …"

Tidak nyaman? Sehun justru sangat senang. Luhan pasti bercanda.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu. Hujan seperti enggan berhenti, masih sama derasnya seperti tadi. Namun, tidak lagi dingin, karena baik Sehun maupun Luhan sudah saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Mereka mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan dari wanita dan seorang pria muda yang ikut meneduh di sana bersama mereka.

"Mas Sehun,"

"Hm?"

"Kata Baekhyun, hujan bisa menyampaikan pesan."

"Pft—" Sehun refleks menahan tawanya. Dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan, yang justru membuat anak itu terlihat semakin lucu. "Kamu, Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo itu sama. Sama-sama anak kecil yang nyasar di tubuh cowok remaja."

Luhan kemudian memberikan Sehun sebuah cubitan pedas di perut, membuat lelaki itu mendesis sakit.

"Oke, oke, damai." Sehun menyerah, lebih tepatnya mengalah. Daripada tubuhnya kembali menjadi bahan ke-anarkisan Luhan, dia lebih baik mengibarkan bendera perdamaian. "Terus.., kamu percaya kata-katanya Baekhyun?"

Serius, ya, jika Sehun diizinkan memarahi Baekhyun, dia pasti sudah memarahi anak itu. Si Unyil yang satu itu selalu saja mengajari Luhan hal yang aneh-aneh. Luhan selalu saja mengatakan _'Kata Baekhyun, kata Baekhyun..'_ seolah-olah dia sudah menelan semua perkataan dan ajaran Baekhyun. Kalau tidak memandang Chanyeol, Sehun sudah nekat melakban bibir Baekhyun.

"Uhm …, percaya enggak percaya, sih." jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa gitu?"

"Soalnya kemarin, sebelum Mas Sehun dateng ke rumah, aku bilang ke air hujan, tolong bilang ke Mas Sehun kalau aku udah enggak mau ketemu lagi, gitu. Eh, tau-tau Mas Sehun malah ada di depan rumah aku."

Sehun menaikan satu alisnya, "Kamu enggak mau ketemu aku lagi?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian anak itu menjawab pelan, "Mulut aku emang ngomong kayak gitu, tapi sebenernya aku masih mau ketemu sama Mas. Mungkin hujan lebih dengerin kata hati aku, bukan dari bibir aku."

Yang tadinya Sehun ingin kecewa, berubah menjadi geli. Dia terkekeh mendengar penuturan polos Luhan. Jalan pikiran Luhan memang sulit ditebak, anak itu selalu bisa membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Tapi pesannya enggak sampe ke aku, tuh. Lagi _overload_ kali, ya?"

"Mas Sehun, dikira JNE?" Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar celetukan Sehun.

"Ya, lagian kamu ada-ada aja. Masa' hujan bisa ngebawa pesan? Itu tuh cuma peribahasa yang sering dipakai sama penulis-penulis puisi."

Luhan mencebikan bibirnya, "Aku 'kan cuma mau buktiin kata-katanya Baekhyun." lalu dia melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, kemudian mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan, mendekati air hujan. "Aku coba, nih?"

"Silakan." tukas Sehun, dengan senyuman kecil.

Luhan memandangi tetesan air hujan di depannya yang jatuh ke tanah beraspal di bawahnya, yang kemudian terlindas oleh beberapa kendaraan yang nekat menerobos hujan. Lalu, Luhan memejamkan matanya.

Dia berujar kecil, "Kalau kamu emang bisa menyampaikan pesan, tolong sampaikan ke Mas Sehun, aku enggak mau didua-in sama Satria. Dan … aku bahagia bisa bersama Mas Sehun."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik—

"Pesan diterima. Aku juga bahagia dan sayang kamu."

Luhan membuka matanya, terperanjat mendengar suara Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Dia menoleh ke sisi kirinya, mendapati Sehun tengah tersenyum tampan di sana. Seperti belum cukup membuatnya kaget, Sehun mengecup pipinya dengan cepat.

Pipi Luhan memanas dan memerah tidak tahu malu. Perutnya seperti tergelitik sesuatu. Dia memegangi bagian yang baru saja dikecup oleh Sehun seraya menatap lelaki itu dengan mata _doe-_ nya.

"Mas Sehun," Luhan bergumam kecil, masih _speechless_ dengan keberanian Sehun menciumnya di depan umum seperti ini. Lelaki itu terlihat tidak terbebani, justru terlihat amat santai.

"Aku juga mau coba ngirim pesan sama hujan." tukas Sehun. Kemudian dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Luhan tadi. "Heh, hujan, coba sampaikan pesan buat orang yang namanya Luhan, jangan terlalu manis …, nanti saya khilaf ngebawa dia kabur dari orangtuanya."

Luhan tertawa mendengarnya. Daripada menyampaikan pesan, Sehun lebih terdengar seperti orang yang ingin mengajak bertengkar. Nada bicaranya sangat galak.

"Bilang juga ke Luhan—"

Sehun menjeda ucapannya hanya untuk menatap mata Luhan dengan senyuman menawan.

"—hari ini, besok, seterusnya … saya bakal terus buat dia bahagia dan tertawa kayak sekarang. Karena melihat dia tertawa, berarti saya sukses membahagiakannya."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **a/n :**_

makin ke sini, gua makin ngerasa insecure sama tulisan gua. Maklumin typo, ya, enggak gua edit lagi soalnya. Ngantuk.

See you!


End file.
